the photo shoot
by mehrazmurshed69
Summary: great story. kinda romance related


I sat in silence with my f****y eating breakfast. Everybody had different thoughts on their mind. My husband was flying out to Boston this morning for a week. My son and daughter were probably thinking of school. My thoughts carried me to that same time last night when my son asked me if I could pose for him, so he could take some pictures of his bike. How did he put it? He needed a babe in the picture with his bike.  
He was eighteen years old and his hobby was to ride motocross bikes. Last year me and my husband bought him a Honda bike. Since than, all his spare time was dedicated to that.  
I agreed last night to pose for him. I thought it was important to him and it seemed harmless enough. That was before he told me that he wanted me to pose in a string bikini. I was so shocked, I didn't know how to answer, I didn't say anything as he walked away.  
I didn't want to do it, it just didn't feel right, but I decided to go along as part of me deep down inside was saying go ahead. Every time I thought of posing in my bikini a small shiver ran through my body, an excitement I haven't felt in a long time.  
My husband and I were not sexually active. We made love maybe once a month and it was usually too fast for me to have an orgasm. I masturbated when no one was around, but it just wasn't the same as doing something real.  
I finished doing all my work that day and just tinkered around the house waiting for tonight. I realized that maybe I should shave down there, just in case my son wants to take a close shot of me and the bike, it would be embarrassing to have some of my pubic hair sticking out.  
I got the razor out and somehow got a little overzealous, because soon, I had all my pubic hair completely shaved. My pussy was completely bald, felt smooth and I loved the feeling when I rubbed it with my hands. I ran my fingers down past my pussy and spread my legs open wide.  
I felt my tiny little asshole and the area around it; it always felt so good to rub that dirty little spot. Feeling some hair there I decided to shave that too. I propped up the mirror and bending over with my back arched, looked behind.  
My heart stopped and my pussy shivered. I was looking at myself from behind. My legs were spread wide apart, my pussy opened up and already wet, and nestled between my two round ass cheeks was my asshole.  
I have never looked at myself before, but now I couldn't take my eyes off of it. The combination of my dark, wet pussy lips and that wrinkled hole above was mesmerizing. Slowly I picked up the razor and without taking my eyes off of my ass shaved every hair that was there.  
It felt so naughty to run the razor in between my ass cheeks and down my crack. I was breathing hard and I noticed that my pussy juices were dripping and running down my thighs. Oh God, I was discovering a totally new side of myself.  
When I was done with out changing position, I ran my fingers down the crack of my ass feeling the smoothness. I rubbed my asshole while pinching my nipples. I was surprised that the feeling was so much greater than just rubbing my pussy. It seemed like my legs opened up even more on their own, I was so spread, my finger rubbing my anal hole bringing me to a powerful orgasm.  
I was lost in this moment, this sexual act, I felt my ass open and realized with shock that my middle finger was stuck deep inside my asshole and I was finger fucking myself. My body shuddered as a powerful orgasm swept over me. I collapsed on the bed, and let the wonderful glowing feeling envelop my body.  
I rested, thinking of how good this felt as it was the first time I ever had anything in my ass. I was a little ashamed because of my upbringing and my religious beliefs, but I couldn't deny the feeling it brought me. It didn't hurt, it just felt good and it gave me the best orgasm I ever had before.  
At dinner time my daughter told me she will be spending the night with her girlfriend and that she would go to school from her house tomorrow morning. I felt a little nervous, so during dinner I had several glasses of wine to make me relax. Before I knew it, I drank the whole bottle of wine.  
When my daughter left my son asked if I was ready to pose. I was feeling relaxed with all the alcohol I drank and told him I would change and be right back. He said that we would do the shooting in the garage.  
After slipping into my bikini, I looked at myself in the mirror. My heart stopped as I saw how much of my body I was showing. I gathered my strength and walked downstairs in my bathrobe. Tommy was already waiting near his bike and he had several lights set up around. His bike was the center of everything.  
"Hey mum, I'm ready, go ahead and stand in front of the bike" he told me.  
With my heart racing I moved over to the bike. I stood there looking at him still deciding if I should do it or not.  
"Well mum... you're gone have to take that robe off" he said looking at me innocently.  
I took a deep breath and took it off, throwing it to the side. I saw his eyes widen as he held his breath.  
Now I have nice breasts, they're about 36 DD, which are the cause of attention with a lot of men when I go out. They're natural and don't hang down. My son was snow staring at them which were covered only by two thin pieces of material. The material wasn't big enough, and all the sides were rolling out, bare for him to see.  
My bikini bottom was in no better shape. It was a triangle that covered my pussy and a tiny bit of the pubic area above it, but that's it. It was held together by strings that went high over my full hips. The material hugged my pussy tight and my son could see the outline of my mount with the gash in the middle.  
Because of the alcohol, I was not thinking about it at the time. I was exited that he would take my pictures. I was ready for him.  
"So how do you want me to stand, sweetheart?" I asked.  
"Just like that... spread your arms out... yeah."  
He was snapping pictures as I held still. He was getting closer and closer to me and soon I felt that I was the center of his pictures not his bike.  
"Mom can you put your foot on the foot peg and lean back."  
I did as he said, which of course opened my legs, showing my son a little more of my crotch. As I leaned back my top rode up and I could tell my aureoles were showing. I saw his eyes get bigger and the camera pointing at my tits. I was intoxicated, my head was spinning and I didn't think straight enough to stop this.  
"Mom this is perfect... spread your arms out... yessss... I have an idea." He said suddenly.  
I looked at him already quite exited but trying not to show it.  
"The bike is really steady, can you climb on top of it facing the back and lean back on the gas tank and handle bars? I want you laying on the bike facing back."  
I though about for a minute. God this would be naughty, I would be laying back with my legs slightly spread. Just thinking about it was making my pussy wet.  
"Ok honey, but you're going to have to help me get on top of it," I said eyeing the bike and best way to get up there.  
My son quickly came up and grabbed my arm. Supporting myself with my other hand, I swooped my leg over the bike sitting down on the bike seat. Tommy's eyes were on my crotch, I could tell he was looking for a glimpse of my pussy. Suddenly I saw his eyes get wide and felt him hold his breath.  
Alarmed I looked down at my crotch and saw that my bottom shifted slightly to the side and now raveled one of my pussy lips. Oh god, oh no, my son could see my pussy. I knew I had to quickly cover myself, but couldn't take my hands off the bike and Tommy in fear of loosing my balance.  
"Tommy, I feel a little unsteady like this, maybe I should get down," I said nervously.  
"Mom, you can hang on to sides of the engine to hold yourself steady," With that he placed my hand on the engine.  
I grabbed on to it with both hands, as I felt my body sliding to the sides. Not being able to cover my pussy, I closed my legs together. Doing that I was loosing my balance, so I had to open them up. I soon found out that the further I spread my legs open, the easier it was to stay on top of my son's bike without falling.  
Soon my legs were spread open as if I was posing for a dirty magazine, but it was only to keep me from falling. God if I only didn't drink all that alcohol, I would have been more steady.  
Click, click, click. I heard the camera snapping pictures, and saw my son in front of me zooming on my crotch. No, my mind screamed. Again I tried closing my legs but couldn't. My body was sliding off the bike. I ended up quickly spreading my legs, even further this time, to hold my balance.  
"Tommy, I really have to get down," I said alarmed, but with no conviction.  
The truth was I felt very sexually exited. Showing my body off to the camera was a huge turn on for me. It made me feel naughty, dirty and somewhat like a slut. As soon as I though of myself as a slut, my pussy flooded with juices. The secret fantasy I always masturbated to flooding my mind.  
I looked down at my crotch again and saw that my bottom has moved completely to the side, exposing my pussy in its entirety. Exposing my wet, bold pussy to my son. Oh No... I looked up at him and saw he was only taking pictures of my pussy.  
"Tommy... no... stop taking pictures," There was no use pretending he couldn't see my pussy.  
"Mom it's OK, you look beautiful... and this is digital... we can erase these pictures at anytime," Snap, snap, snap.  
He wasn't stopping.  
"Tommy, this is wrong... you can't do this, I can't do this... help me get down," I kept my legs spread open as I looked at him.  
His soft dark eyes moved from my exposed wet pussy to my face. He looked at me, first time taking his eyes off my crotch area.  
"Mom just a few more pictures... you look great... and I promise I'll erase these pictures as soon as we're done."  
Oh god. I closed my eyes trying to think of a way to stop this and have him help me get down. Was I really trying to stop this? Slut... I'm being a slut for him... my son's slut.  
A low moaned escaped my lips as my pussy quivered at the thought. I opened my eyes alarmed that he heard me moaning, but all my son was doing was taking pictures of my pussy.  
He got closer and reaching out pulled on the strings tied at my hips. What? He wants to take my bikini bottom off? No I can't let him, he's my son, this is so wrong!  
"Tommy... No..."  
I barely heard my whisper. Why didn't I scream this out. Why didn't I jump off this damn bike? My mind was confused and d**gged from the alcohol I drank. My body on the other hand wanted more attention.  
I was looking into his eyes, and he was looking into mine as his hands untied both sides of my bikini bottom. Why didn't I stop him? With my feet on both foot pegs of the bike, and my legs spread open, he reached out and hooked his finger under the material right at my pussy.  
I shivered with excitement as I felt his finger touch my pussy lips. The touch was very brief as he pulled the material off of me. Without realizing it, I lifted my ass slightly off the seat so he could pull them from under me.  
He stepped back looking at me. His eyes peeled to my crotch. I could barely breathe, my legs were trembling, and I could feel my pussy juices running out of my pussy and down to the bike seat below.  
"Mom... you are so wet down there," He said as if he was looking at something for the first time in his life.  
"Tommy... I need to get off this bike."  
Snap, snap, snap. He was taking pictures of me like that as if he didn't hear me.  
"Mom, lift your legs up for me," He looked up at me with a pleading look on his face.  
"No Tommy... I can't... please... help me down."  
"Please Mom."  
My mind was in turmoil. I let my son see my pussy, my wet pussy. I was letting him take pictures of me that could be in an x rated magazine. Slutty pictures of his mom. God there was this SLUT word, why did it turn me on so much?  
"Just promise me you'll erase these pictures right away," I looked at him breathing hard without changing position.  
"I promise."  
He was standing there looking like a little boy about to get a treat. I felt my body build up to a powerful orgasm, I couldn't stop it, I was about to cum in front of my son. I lifted my legs up and bent them at my knees. I spread my knees apart and brought them to my chest.  
"Oh my god..." Snap, snap, snap.  
I could only assume my son was now looking at my asshole. My god... my asshole. I closed my eyes as I felt my body shudder. The powerful feeling was overtaking all of my senses, making me scream. I actually heard someone moaning and realized that it was me.  
Spreading my legs wide I held on as one of the biggest orgasms washed over me. It was longer than usual, taking several minutes from it's apex to the moment I actually could open my eyes and breathe.  
I saw Tommy looking down at me, his camera in his hands. As soon as he saw me open my eyes, as if waking up, he started snapping more pictures.  
My legs were shaking, I felt cum oozing out of my pussy and running down to my asshole and than dripping down to the seat below. I was a mess. Holding on to the bike with one hand I reached down and felt my clit and pussy lips with my fingers.  
I felt my clit was enlarged and my lips swollen. Snap, snap, snap. My son just wouldn't let up. I couldn't hold on any longer.  
"Tommy, help me down..." I said.  
He knew I meant it. Quietly he put his camera down and grabbed my hand. Holding on to him I swung my leg over and slipped off the bike. I landed right in his arms, weak from the orgasm. I felt his hand on my ass as he was holding me up.  
"Tommy... let me go," I said in a weak voice.  
He slid his other hand down and grabbed both of my ass cheeks. I felt his fingers digging deeper into my ass crack.  
"Tommy that's enough... please," I pushed him away.  
"And erase those pictures... now."  
I watched as he thumbed through he camera settings.  
"Ok it's done," he said after a while.  
"Tommy, I'm going to bed... and like we said... not a word to anyone."  
I left the garage and went up to my bedroom. My mind was in turmoil, thinking of what I have done, of how different the relationship with my son has now become. The quilt was tugging at my brain, but the memory of the most intoxicating orgasm was so much stronger. I rolled up in a ball falling asl**p in my bed.  
The next few days I felt pretty guilty for permitting the incident to happen. How could I have done this? I kept asking myself. After all, I was the parent, I was the adult. I've broken the trust we have had between us.  
Finally I couldn't stand it anymore. I took the opportunity when no one was home but me and Tommy.  
"Tommy we need to talk."  
"Yes Mom, what's up," He said looking at me, his eyes starting at mine and slowly running down and resting on my tits.  
"Tommy, what I've done is wrong, I should never have allowed you to take those pictures of me," I said surprised at his boldness of looking at my tits.  
I had a modest blouse on that buttoned up the front; with top two buttons undone, revealing some of my cleavage. My husband didn't even notice that this morning.  
"Why Mom, you look beautiful, there is no other woman that could compare with you," He said with so much conviction in his voice that I knew he really meant it.  
"Thank you son and you were a great photographer, but I'm your Mom, and Mothers shouldn't show their sons as much of herself as I've shown you."  
We were sitting at the kitchen table beside each other. His eyes were constantly wondering to my cleavage and tits making me exited from the attention he was paying them. Just the fact that someone was looking at me in that way was exiting.  
"Well you didn't show me everything... I still haven't seen your tits."  
"Tommy..." I gasped, my face turning red.  
"Oh, I'm sorry mom... but I can see... I mean imagine that they're great... but I would really like to take pictures of them Mom... please."  
I was surprised at how up front he was. I didn't know what to say, but I knew that I needed to take his mind off of my body. My body on the other hand reacted as soon as he said tits and pictures. My pussy quivered and started getting so moist.  
"Tommy, I don't think that's proper..." I started saying.  
Proper? Why didn't I tell him NO! He was still looking at my tits and I saw his tongue come out to wet his lips.  
"Mom, I'll be right back, I'm going to get the camera," He ran off up the stairs.  
"Tommy, no, I will not!" I yelled after him.  
I felt perspiration on my neck and brow. This wasn't going how I have planned. I wanted to break this crazy fetish off and here I was about to let him take more pictures of me.  
He came back downstairs in a hurry holding the camera and positioning himself in front of me, on his knees, ready to take the pictures.  
"Tommy, please put this away," I said in a weak voice.  
Snap, snap, snap. I was sitting on the chair, looking at him as he was taking pictures.  
"Mom, can you unbutton another button on your blouse?"  
"No, I said to put this away," I said smiling.  
"Come on Mom, I'm not going to stop until you do," Snap, snap, snap.  
"Ok, but than we're done."  
What harm could that do, I thought to myself. I unbuttoned another button reviling more of my cleavage. Looking down I saw that the globes of my tits were showing. My son now positioned himself low on the floor, almost laying down. From this angle he could probably see up my skirt. I kept my knees together just in case, looking down at him.  
"Tommy, that's not a position a son should take pictures of his Mom from."  
"Yeah, but not everyone has a beautiful Mom like you," He said snapping more pictures.  
I liked that response, I liked the fact that he loved taking pictures of me. I leaned back enjoying the attention. I could feel my body getting warm, and pussy moist.  
"Mom can you just unbutton your blouse all the way, it would be a very nice picture."  
"No Tommy, I can't... remember, I'm your MOM, besides... I'm not wearing a bra,"  
I could tell that those words stirred up excitement in my son. Snap, snap, snap. I looked down at the obvious bulge in his pants, amazed at the size. God, he must be pretty big, I thought licking my lips.  
"Just unbutton it, and you can keep your tits covered. Come on Mom... I need these pictures," He pleaded.  
"Ok, but nothing more than that," Oh god, what am I getting myself into here, I thought unbuttoning the last of the buttons.  
I separated my blouse to the point that the edges of the material were held on my tits only by my very erect nipples, giving my son a view down the middle of my chest and my full globes. I looked back at him, my lips dry and my heart pounding in my chest.  
"Oh Mom this is great, I love it... now put your hands on the table and spread them wide."  
I spread my hands wide on the table leaning back. As I did that, I felt my blouse start to slide to the sides. Was that his intention from the beginning? And why not, why shouldn't I show him my tits? He already saw my pussy, my pussy and my asshole.  
"Ok Tommy... but please... please erase these pictures too," I couldn't believe how exited I was getting.  
I decided to go with it, but keep it in check. I wouldn't go as far as I did the other day, if things would get out of hand I would just get up and walk away. I arched my back and stuck my chest out.  
Snap, snap, snap. My son was now taking pictures of my bare tits; my blouse completely fell to the sides. God just the thought of exposing myself in front of my son was a big turn on.  
"Mom, Jesus your tits are gorgeous... can I... can I touch them?" He said unsure looking at me.  
"No Tommy... I shouldn't even be letting you take these pictures," I replied not very convincingly.  
The truth was I really wanted him to touch them. Snap, snap. He was getting closer and closer with the camera. He came up to my knees and rested his hands with the camera on top, snapping pictures of my tits.  
"Mom, can I take close-ups of you tits?" He asked looking up at me.  
"Ohhh... Ok... Go ahead," I said soaking my panties.  
He extended the camera out more getting it closer to my naval. His body put pressure on my knees which automatically separated and he slipped right between them. Wasn't that a better position for them anyway? I thought, besides I was wearing panties.  
My son was now between my legs, with his camera resting on my lower stomach, snapping pictures of my naked tits. My skirt was pushed up around my hips, and my wet panties were showing.  
What made matters worse is that he brought his eyes down to the camera's viewfinder taking pictures. His face was on top of my pussy mound and his cheek touched my panties. I know he could smell me, I know he could smell my pussy juices.  
"Mom, you're gorgeous," Snap, snap, snap.  
Feeling my son's breath on my wet pussy gave me goose bumps all over my body. I froze, I didn't want this to end, I wanted him to continue. I was totally under his control. The camera, his breath, the touch of his hands on my legs, my body was glowing with excitement as my son was barely touching it.  
He looked up at me and I knew he was starting to suspect that I couldn't stop him. He smiled knowingly and moved his thumb from the camera down to the top of my mound, resting it on my panties where my clit was. He rubbed it in small circles getting a low moan out of me.  
"Oh Mom... your pussy smells so good..."  
His words made me feel like a slut, oh god a slut. My secret fantasy... My head was spinning and his rubbing thumb was making my pussy quiver.  
"My, my... let's see how wet you really are..." He looked up at me waiting for my reaction.  
I gave him none. I gave him a go ahead by not saying anything. Slut... Jesus, I was a slut. He hooked his finger under the thin martial of my panties covering my pussy and moved them to the side exposing my steaming cunt.  
"Oh God Mom... you're dripping... you're so fucking wet," He exclaimed staring down at my wet cunt.  
"Uhhhhmmmm... Oh my god..." I was in heaven by permitting my son to treat me that way.  
"Here, lets take this skirt off first of all," He pulled down my skirt.  
"Wait let me take some pictures of you like this... just in your wet panties," He stood up and looking down at me started taking more pictures.  
Snap, snap, snap.  
"Now spread your legs more Mom so I can take a picture of that wet spot on your panties."  
"God Tommy... I shouldn't be doing this... I'm your Mom..."  
"Come on Mom... you know you want to... you know you want to show me everything... now spread your legs."  
What was the point, what was the point of me denying this. He was right, I wanted to show him everything, I wanted to rip my clothes off and spread for him like a cheap slut. I spread my legs apart as my son asked.  
"Yeah... nice..." Snap, snap, snap "Now lift them up and push your knees back."  
I lifted my legs and brought my knees to my chest. I was so spread and my panties were soaked. My son was on the floor in front of me snapping pictures. I looked into the camera and licked my lips.  
"Is that how you want me to pose for you... Tommy... like that... spread open..."  
I couldn't help it. I was so turned on by what I was doing that the words just came out of me. I didn't say them as a Mom would say to a son, I said them with a slutty passion in my voice, as a woman ready to do anything for a man.  
My son looked up at me and I could tell he was surprised to hear me say those words. I think the way I said them surprised him the most.  
"OH MOM... I want to see everything... I want to see you pull those panties off of you and show me your pussy... your wet pussy..."  
He was trembling. He knew that this meant we were going all the way, that I wouldn't stop him from doing anything to me.  
"So you want to see your Mom's pussy... oh this is so naughty... you want me to show you my wet snatch..." I don't know what possessed me to say that.  
The dirtier I felt the more turned on I was getting. I grabbed on to the sides of my panties and bringing my knees together pulled them off of my ass and hips. I stopped with the panties around my knees and my legs up.  
"So can you see it now... can you see my wet pussy... do you like mommies wet pussy?" I was on fire, I shed all my inhibitions, I wanted to be who I always fantasized about, a SLUT I wanted to be a slut right now.  
My son was looking up at me, as if hypnotized by my wet pussy. I pulled my panties completely off and threw them to the side.  
"Ahhhh... take my pictures now baby... take them... oh god... here... let me show you my pussy... and how about my asshole... you want to see that too..."  
I spread my legs wide apart and lifted them to my chest. I wanted him to see all of me, my asshole included. I grabbed my ass cheeks with my hands and spread them apart. I could see he was exited, his cock outlined in his pants. Snap, snap, snap. God, what a pictures he was getting, me, his Mom spreading her ass open for him.  
"Oh God Mom, your ass... your pussy... it's so wet... can I... can I touch it... can I?" He looked at me unsure.  
"Oh Baby... you can touch it... you can touch anything... you can even fuck me if you want to..." Listening to me he walked up a little closer, right in front of me.  
"Don't you realize baby... I'm your slut... I'll do anything for you..."  
He reached out and touched my pussy. Feeling his fingers on my cunt sent me over the edge. I started to cum. I could feel his fingers separating my pussy lips and sliding inside my dripping hole, as I closed my eyes and enjoyed a very powerful orgasm.  
I could barely hold on to the chair. His fingers were penetrating my hole up to his knuckles, my son was finger fucking me with what looked like three fingers. I couldn't tell, I didn't care, he could stick his fist in me if he wanted to. My pussy was making wet sloshing sounds.  
"Oh fuck MOM... you're so fucking hot... oh yeah..." He pumped his fingers in and out looking at me.  
"Did you mean what you said... did you mean it when you said you were my slut..." He said looking me in the eyes while continuing to finger fuck my pussy.  
"Oh god son... do you want your mommy to be your slut," I said hoping he would say yes.  
Those fingers in my pussy were driving me insane, unable to think straight.  
"Yes Mom... I need you to be my slut... my whore... my bitch... mom can I call you those things... will you be those things for me?"  
Oh God those fingers, my body was trembling approaching another orgasm.  
"Yes... Oh God Son Yes... I'll do anything for you... I'll be anything you want me to be... Ohhhh Yessssss..."  
Suddenly he stopped fingering me, but kept them inside of me.  
"Oh no... no baby... please don't stop... not now... fuck me... pleaseeeee..." I almost screamed.  
"I think you need another finger in there," Tommy said looking down at my pussy.  
I looked at him alarmed. I have never taken more than three fingers before. I thought three was pushing it, and now my son was going to stick four in me! I looked on as he positioned four fingers at the entrance to my sopping wet pussy.  
He slowly applied pressure and I felt my pussy open up.  
"Oh My God... Ohhhhhh... Fuckkkkk..." I moaned as all four of his fingers slid inside me.  
At first I thought I would hurt, but than I realized that all I felt was a lot of pressure on my inner pussy walls. I didn't hurt and the pressure felt great, the feeling of fullness and stretching exiting me more. So I spread my legs wide for my son as he violated me.  
"Mom... that feels so tight," He said looking down at me.  
"That's because... ahhhh... ahhhhh... you're stretching me... oh goddd... more... ahhh... ohhhhh... more than I've ever been before," I was barely able to answer.  
I was beginning to love the feeling of his fingers, I was so full. God, I thought, he almost had his whole fist up inside of me. Just the thought ran shivers through my body, another one of my fantasies. I'm such a fucking slut... I'm letting my son finger fuck me like this.  
I held on as he pistoned his four fingers in and out of me, taking them deep up to his knuckles an than almost out. It didn't take long, I came hard, I came so hard that I rocked the whole table I was leaning against.  
After I came to my senses I looked at my big son. He was just standing there gently rubbing my pussy. I reached out and felt his hardness through his pants.  
"My turn," I said getting up.  
"Here lay down on the table," I said directing him.  
He laid down and I damn near ripped the pants off of him.  
"My god... you're so big," I said involuntarily wrapping my fingers around his cock.  
I was looking at his moist cock, covered in his own pre-cum, as I stroked him several times. I loved the way he smelled. I closed my eyes and took him in my mouth deep with one motion.  
"Oh god Mom... ohhhh myyyy goddddd..." He moaned.  
I had his cock buried completely down my throat, my nose reaching his pubic hair. I was choking, his thick shaft reached past my tonsils, making me gag, but I suppressed the feeling. I wanted this, I wanted my sons cock deep in my mouth, I wanted to blow him how a real slut would.  
I held on for as long as I could, and came up for air. His cock was covered in my saliva. I looked into his eyes.  
"You want Mommy to blow your cock like that baby..."  
He was lying on our kitchen table and I was between his legs. I licked his shaft up and down waiting for his answer like a hungry whore.  
"OH God Mom... yes... oh fuck yesssss..."  
He couldn't finish, his words trailed off as I wrapped my mouth around his cock again. This time I was watching him as I took his cock deep, deep down my throat. When I finally bottomed out my eyes watered and I wanted to gag again.  
My sons cock must have been 10" long and thick, he would make any woman gag. We stayed like this looking at each other. Son naked from the waist down on his elbows legs spread, mom completely naked between her sons spread open legs blowing him.  
I was gagging, my throat convulsing, wanting to expel the intruding meat but I didn't move.  
"Oh god yeasssss... Oh fuck..."  
He was moaning, my throat actually massaging his meat with convulsions. He leaned his head back and held on. I came up for air, coughed a couple times and went back down on him again. God, was I deep throating my sons' cock? I only heard about it, heard that porn stars did it in the movies.  
Up for air again and down all the way. The thought of me in front of the camera with my son drove me crazy. In that moment I fantasized that we had production crew and cameras all around us. I began blowing him deep and hard, spreading my legs a little so everyone could see.  
He was in heaven, I could tell, moaning loud now enjoying the way I sucked him. That's the only way I was going to suck his cock. What a slut I turned out to be, blowing my own son, slut, cheap fucking whore. I moaned with pleasure, as these thoughts burned in my mind.  
I felt my son stiffen up, I knew he reached the point where he was going to shoot his cum. I came up for air one last time and took him in deep, smashing my nose on the base of his stomach.  
"Oh Jesus Mom, I'm going to cum... oh god yeassss."  
His leg came up and he half sat up supporting himself with his left hand, while reaching out with his right and grabbing my head as if making sure I wouldn't disengage.  
"Take it all... take it all Mommie... yeas like that... Oh godddd... just like a slut..."  
Oh god that word! In that moment my pussy twitched and I was Cumming right there with him. I was surprised that a single word, spoken at the right time could make me cum. I really must be a slut, a hungry cock slut.  
I held on, enjoying my own powerful orgasm, as my son shot his load into my stomach. I didn't taste his cum, I couldn't, he was so deep down my throat. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, I was in total ecstasy.  
He was holding my head as he was shooting his potent seed into me slightly raising his hips as if trying to put his prick deeper down my throat with each blast of his cum. I was pretty close to passing out when he finally let me go. I quickly came up for air, choking and coughing.  
"Oh god Mom, are you OK?" I heard real concern in his voice.  
I supported myself on my hands right above his hard cock breathing hard trying to recover. He put his leg down and was looking at me running his hand over my hair as if trying to help me recover.  
"I'm Ok... I'll be fine..."  
I was slowly coming down off my own sexual bliss, looking at my son's slowly shrinking cock. The thought of me drinking his cum was slowly fading, and the realization of what just happened started sinking in.  
I straightened up standing naked between his legs and looked at him.  
"Son, I a... Oh god..." The tears were swelling in my eyes.  
How could I have done this, he was my son. He quickly reached out and grabbed me by my arms.  
"Mom, please, it's my fault. I clearly took advantage of you... it's not your fault."  
"Son but... I'm your Mom... I'm the adult here."  
He sat on the edge of the table and brought me close to him, right between his legs. My stomach brushing against his cock.  
"Mom, you're the most beautiful woman I ever seen and... I love you... and what is wrong with me giving you pleasure... you're still my Mom and you always will be... I just want to make you feel good."  
He was such a gentleman, after all that has happened here. I cupped his face in my hand and looked deep into his eyes.  
"You mean you don't think I'm a slut..."  
"Mom... you're my Mom first of all... but if you want to be... if you want to be a slut... than it's Ok too... I mean why couldn't Moms be Sluts when they wanted to?" He really emphasized the word you.  
He was thinking about this whole thing in such an innocent way, I couldn't tell him that it wasn't that simple. I brought my lips to his and he accepted me without turning away. He was such a gentlemen. I kissed my son with passion that I haven't felt in a long time. He returned my kiss smashing my body against his.  
I felt his cock starting to grow, but I couldn't let this continue. It was too dangerous, too close for my husband to come home. I pushed away from him.  
"Ok, that's enough, please... I just... I just need to think about all this."  
I gave him one last kiss on the cheek this time, picked up all my clothes from the floor, and walked away. I knew he was looking at me, looking at my naked ass, and it brought the all familiar shiver to me. For some reason that I couldn't understand, I love exposing myself to him. But that's how everything started and I thought what that led me to. I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom.  
For the next few days I avoided my son. When he was home I tried to be busy doing things away. I wasn't mad at him, I was just trying to come to terms with what I've done, and if I should continue down this path. I did not know if it would be the path to my destruction, or the fulfillment of all my dreams and fantasies.  
One Saturday night we were all sitting around watching TV, I, my husband, my daughter and Tommy. Although the movie that was on seemed to be very interesting, my husband and my daughter were really not into it. Soon my husband began to yawn.  
"Kate, I'm going to sl**p, had a hard day at work, you coming to bed with me babe?" He asked.  
"No... I'm going to stay up and finish the movie," I answered.  
He left and my daughter Kristy soon followed suit. Tommy and I sat there watching the movie. From time to time I stole peaks at him, involuntarily, thinking of our last encounter, thinking of what would have happen if I let him... I noticed that when I wasn't looking, he would turn his head and look at me. God, I wanted to know what he was thinking about.  
I looked at the fire place and noticed that the fire was going out. I got up and slowly walked up grabbing the poker to move the logs around. I could feel my son's eyes on me, on my back... on my ass.  
I leaned over, with my legs slightly apart and one hand on my knee, poking the fire. My short skirt that usually stopped half way up my thighs rode up a little exposing the upper thighs of my legs. The fire started again and I felt the heat radiate onto my body.  
When I turned around and looked back I saw Tommy staring at my ass. Oh god, I couldn't get into this again... not now... not when my husband and daughter are in the house.  
"Mom, you look great. That skirt is so hot and your blouse shows off your tits so well."  
He was so upfront, so sure of himself.  
"Tommyyyy... maybe you shouldn't think about my tits so much," I said standing there by the fire.  
I didn't move... why, I don't know. Maybe because of the way he was looking at me.  
"But I think that skirt would look even better if you raised it up a little," He said openly staring at my thighs.  
"Ohhh Jesus Tommy... I can't... I shouldn't."  
I already felt the warm sensation between my legs. Oh god... keep it in check... I have to keep it in check.  
"Come on Mom... just a little... I just want to see your thighs, that's all."  
I blushed. I felt like a little girl being asked to raise her skirt so the boy could peek at my panties, but this time that boy was my son. In that moment I remembered how wonderful his cock felt sliding down my throat and feeding me his cum.  
I slowly reached down and grabbed the edges of my skirt. Oh boy... just a little... maybe I'll show him just a little. Out of precaution I looked towards the stairs making sure no one was there that could see this. With my heart pounding in my chest I looked back at my son and raised my skirt up, little by little, until the edge stopped at my panties exposing my long tanned legs.  
His eyes were wide watching me do it and I could tell he was very exited.  
"Damn Mom this is so hot... I have to take some more pictures of you... don't move, please... I'll be right back."  
He bolted for his room leaving me there by the fireplace. My mouth was so dry I could barely swallow as I stood there trembling, waiting for my son, knowing damn well where this could lead. God... why did I do this... why did I show him my thighs... like some... like some slut. He came down holding the camera.  
"Ok Mom, now spread your legs apart more."  
I looked down and realized that I haven't changed position that I still stood there holding my skirt up.  
"Tommy... please... I don't think I should... not now," I mumbled.  
Click, click, click. I heard the all familiar snap of the camera. Well, so far he wasn't asking me to rip my clothes of, maybe I'll just go along a little more. I placed my feet apart wider as my tight skirt rode up higher. I know I was showing him my panties now. God this was turning me on so much, my pussy already hot and wet.  
"Nice... really nice... now turn around Mom."  
I did as he asked. I looked back at him and saw that he lay down on the carpet taking pictures of my spread open legs and panty covered ass. Oh god, I was letting my son look at my ass again... like a... like a slut.  
Uhhmmm... A low moan escaped me as the all familiar shiver ran up my spine. I reached back and slowly, looking into the camera, raised my skirt up all the way above my hips showing him my whole ass. I still had panties on... It's Ok... I still have clothes on. I was slowly getting lost to that feeling... that desire to be a slut.  
"Oh my god Mom... you are so beautiful."  
He forgot to take pictures; he was just staring at me... at my ass. I licked my dry lips. Leaning forward, I placed both hands high above the fire place sticking my ass out, letting my son get a better angle on me. My juices were flowing; I was getting wet soaking my panties asking myself if my son could see the wetness.  
"Mom... can you... can you take your skirt off... please Mom."  
Oh Jesus... this was so dangerous, we were not alone in the house.  
"Oh baby... what if... your Dad comes down... or your s****r?"  
He didn't answer, he was just staring at my ass, at my body. As if he didn't hear me, he started taking pictures again. Snap, snap, snap. I looked around, and up the stairs. What was the use resisting, I was already showing my panties. I reached down and unzipped my skirt, I brought my legs together and let it fall to the ground around my feet.  
"Mom, and your blouse please." I heard him say.  
I froze asking myself if I should. What if we get caught? What if my daughter comes down, what if she sees me like this, in my panties and bra or maybe even completely naked? I couldn't breathe, the thought of my daughter looking at me... at my tits... at my ass was drowning my senses, making me... hot.  
Oh God... what was I turning into? How could I think like that about my daughter? I looked down and saw that I already unbuttoned my blouse. Slowly, trying to get my Daughter out of my mind, I let it drop to the ground and stood there just in panties and bra.  
Snap, snap, snap. I looked back and automatically assumed the same position as before, my legs spread apart and my hands against the wall above the fire place. My ass stuck out and Tommy was zooming in on it.  
"Ohhh baby... you like taking pictures of my ass don't you?" Again the words surprised me.  
I was getting more and more turned on, slowly assuming the role of a slut... the role of my fantasies. I reached back and put my hand on my ass. Looking into the camera I spread my ass cheeks apart making my panties disappear into the crack of my ass.  
"Uhhmmm... how do you like your Mom now Tommy?" I moaned like a slut.  
I knew he could see the dark skin around my asshole. I lifted my leg up and placed it on top of the near by chair and bent over. I was so spread, the thin bunched up panties barely covering my holes.  
My son was getting great shots of my ass now, bent over and spread... like a slut... Oh god I loved it. To be so naughty, in my own house with my husband just upstairs... showing myself to my son, was so forbidden, so hot.  
"Mom, I want you to take your bra off... I want to see your tits."  
He was looking at me, judging me on how far I would go. Oh god, he wants me naked... he wants me completely naked. My pussy juices were flowing, I could tell, I could smell myself. I smiled slightly and straightened out, my heart beating hundred miles an hour.  
"Tommy, promise me you will never show these pictures to anyone."  
He didn't answer, he was just looking at me, at my body. Facing the fireplace with my ass to my son, I reached back and undid the snap that held my bra together. I didn't wait for his answer... did it matter? What if he did show it to someone, what if he showed it to his friends?  
The thought of some teenagers looking at my naked pictures posing like a slut, made my pussy shiver with excitement. In this moment of sexual excitement, I hoped that he would show them to his friends... to all his friends, so they can see his slut mommy.  
I let the bra fall off of me. I stood there breathing hard, facing the fireplace with my hard nipples absorbing the heat. I felt him get up and now I stood there with anticipation. Second after second, waiting for my son, waiting what seemed like forever... waiting for him to... I felt his body right behind me and soon both of his hands on my hips. I shivered from the contact; his hands were so cold. He ran them up my sides, slowly feeling my skin, and to the front, cupping my full tits and squeezing my nipples between his fingers.  
"Uhhhmmmm..." I moaned.  
"Oh god Mom... oh god you tits..." His breath came in gasps.  
He squeezed my nipples harder as my eyes watered from the pain. I loved feeling his firm grip on my tits. He moved his hands down, down to my panties again, his fingers hooked on the edges. I shivered waiting for my son to pull them off.  
"Tell me what you want Mom... tell me what you want me to do," I heard him whisper and felt his warm breath on my neck.  
Was he manipulating me? Did he want me to say it? Oh god, if I was going to stop this, now was the time. I was thinking, hesitating. I felt his fingers tracing the edges of my panties, driving me crazy with desire... desire to have this happen. I quickly looked up the stairs again.  
"Take my panties... take them off..." I moaned.  
I felt his lips touch my shoulder as he kissed me.  
"Are you sure Mom? Do you really want me to take them off of you? Mommies usually don't do this... Only slut Mommies do."  
God I couldn't stand it. My body was shivering from his touch and anticipation.  
"Pleaseee son... I am a slut... please take them off," I begged.  
His fingers hooked into my panties started pulling them down. Inch by inch, past my full hips and down my thighs. I felt him kneel down behind me, god his face must have been right at my ass, my naked ass. He pulled them down around my ankles and I willingly stepped out of them.  
I stood there trembling, totally naked, with my hands still up above the mantle. I felt his hands on my ass as he spread my ass cheeks apart for his viewing pleasure. Oh god my asshole... he was looking at my asshole. Oh no, what if he can tell that I masturbated there... that I stuck my fingers in that hole and fucked myself to an orgasm? Oh Jesus, I'm such a slut, and my son could probably tell.  
He turned me around facing him. I looked down at my son kneeling in front of me as I stood in front of him completely naked. He was looking at my pussy, my bald pussy. Still kneeling down he reached out and grabbed my ass pulling me to him. Holding me tight with his hands, he brought his face close to my clit. He inhaled hard, smelling me... smelling my wetness.  
I spread my legs a tiny bit apart. I didn't know why, it just happened.  
He extended his tongue and licked my pussy lips spreading them apart and running his tongue down.  
"Uuuuhhhhmmmm..." I moaned.  
That felt so good, his wet tongue down between my pussy lips, flicking, twisting and sucking. I spread my legs wide lifting one of them to the near by chair. I looked down at my son and noticed that he was looking into my eyes, between my opened legs, eating me, building me up to an orgasm.  
"Oh god son... eat me... oh Jesus eat me... ohhhhhh."  
With one hand I supported myself on the mantle, with the other I squeezed my nipple... rolling it and tugging on it. My ass burned from the heat of the fire adding to the feeling. My pussy was quivering, I was ready to cum. I felt his lips over my clit as he sucked on it flicking it with his tongue at the same time.  
"Oooohhhhh Myyyyy Goddddd... Ahhhhhhhh..."  
I came, holding on, barely able to stand, right there in front of the fire place, in our living room with my husband and daughter up stairs. I was moaning the whole time, I tried not to, but it was impossible. Oh God... I came like a slut into... into my son's open mouth.  
The feeling lasted a long time but eventually I came down, I realized my son was still liking my pussy, drinking my juices flowing into his mouth. I ran my fingers through his hair with affection. He was such a big boy now, eating me... eating his Mom.  
"Oh baby... oh god... do you like your Mom that much?"  
He disengaged for a second.  
"Mom, you have the best tasting pussy I've ever eaten... Jesus, I could eat you all night long."  
He went back to eating me, sticking his tongue into my dripping hole, fucking me with it. I was so wet and open for him, loving it... loving the fact I was his slut.  
He finally let go of me and looked up.  
"Mom don't move."  
He reached for his camera and without changing his position, from below, started taking pictures of me... naked... spread open. Snap, snap, snap. Oh god I needed to stop this... this was too dangerous... I wasn't a porn star, I was his Mom. What if the pictures fell into the wrong hands, what if they put them on the Internet?  
"Tommy baby... please... stop... no more pictures... please."  
Snap, snap, snap. With great difficulty I managed to put my foot down, I knew he already had pictures of me, my pussy, open... spread, but I needed to stop this. I walked away from the fireplace towards the couch with my hips swaying and my ass for some reason, stuck out.  
Snap, snap, snap. Oh god he wasn't stopping, what is it going to take for him to stop? I sat down on the couch, my knees together, back straight, hands on my knees. Snap, snap. I was looking at him, into the camera. I knew my big tits were showing, nipples hard.  
Was I OK with that? Was I OK with that being on the Internet? Slut... Oh God... I was a slut right? I felt my knees open a bit, I couldn't stop them... Jesus... like they had a mind on their own.  
I could tell he saw that, he dropped to his knees in front of me... waiting... anticipating for me to open them. Snap, snap, snap. My knees came apart a little more. Could he see my pussy now... could the camera see my pussy?  
I knew he wasn't going to stop until I showed the camera everything. Snap, snap, snap. Oh god I can't... too dangerous.  
"Tommy come here," I motioned for him with my finger.  
He stood up, obedient, like a little c***d. He walked up to me, the camera at his side. Sitting straight on the edge of the couch I grabbed his firm butt and pulled him to me spreading my legs so I could get him close to my face.  
If this is what it takes to stop him from taking my pictures... than be it. I pulled his shorts down and than his underwear. My son's big cock sprung free in front of my face already hard. I grabbed the base of it and stroked it a couple of times looking up at him.  
"What do you want Mommy to do with this big cock of yours?" I looked at him with my innocent eyes.  
"Oh god Mom... suck me... suck my cock like you did before..."  
Just what I was waiting for. I opened my mouth and took him deep, his pulsating meat sliding down my throat. I started blowing him, massaging his big sausage like meat with my throat, choking on it and from time to time coming up for air.  
My pussy was dripping hot from the thought of what I was doing, blowing my own son, eating his cock and drinking his juice. What a slut I was... and I loved every second of it.  
He grabbed my hair keeping my head still and started fucking my mouth, using it for his pleasure. I let him, I kept still, opened my mouth and held on. He brought one leg up on the couch and I felt his balls slapping my chin as he fucked my mouth.  
I could hear my son moaning, breathing hard, wanting to stuff more and more meat down my throat. I chocked coughing, he pulled his cock completely out and placed it on my face. It was dripping with my saliva. I licked his shaft, tasting his wonderful cock, as he f***ed my head lower, down to his balls.  
I fell off the couch, down to my knees, between his legs, licking his shaft, licking his balls. At this moment I was my son's slave... his cock slut... meant to be on my knees and worship his cock. I was so hot... and so was he.  
"God Mom... I have to fuck you," He moaned as I sucked on his balls stroking his cock.  
"UUUHHHMMM... you want to fuck me... you want to fuck me with this thing..."  
I licked his balls and his shaft up to the tip and swallowed the head of his cock while stroking the shaft. I looked up at my son and saw that he was in heaven, pure pleasure on his face.  
"Mom Please... I have to fuck you," He moaned.  
Now he was begging... now I was in control.  
"You want to fuck me... you want to fuck your Mom... uuuhhhmmmm that's so nasty... right here on the couch with the rest of our f****y sl**ping just upstairs?"  
Again he grabbed my hair and f***ed his cock down my throat fucking me with it, looking down at me as he was doing it.  
"Fuck yeah... I want to fuck your pussy like I'm fucking your mouth right now."  
God I was his Mother but he was using me... he was using me like a slut... like a cheap slut. Jesus, every time I though about it I was ready to cum, my pussy burning hot and dripping.  
He let go of my hair and I disengaged. I crawled up on the couch, with my ass to him, spreading my legs wide, giving my son access to me... to fuck me... to fuck his MOM. I looked back at him.  
"Oh God Son fuck me... stick your cock in me... please... fill my fuck hole."  
He came up close behind me, sliding his fingers across my dripping slit, spreading my lips open. I felt the head of his cock at the entrance to my pussy but he didn't move. Was he afraid, did he have second thoughts?  
I thought about what I was about to do. Oh God... this was it... this was so immoral... so nasty... so forbidden. My own son... fucking me... I pushed back a little feeling his cock sinking into my pussy. Oh god why did I do that? I felt the head of his cock inside my hole, stretching it. Oh no... I shouldn't be doing that... he's my son.  
My head was swimming, I was fighting an internal battle over what was proper and what I desired... what my body wanted. I looked back at him to see that he was looking at me with his eyes wide.  
I couldn't stand it, the feeling of his cock inside me was so hot. I pushed back more making half of my son's cock slide inside my hot... open... waiting pussy.  
"Aaaahhhhhh..." I moaned in pleasure.  
I pulled back a little and again pushed back. Maybe just a little... maybe I'll just fuck his cock just a little... just the tip of it. I was pushing back and forth, enjoying the full, hot feeling he was giving me as his cock stretched my pussy.  
I was so lost in this rubbing, burning sensation in my pussy when suddenly I felt my ass bounce against his stomach. Oh my god... nooooo... not his whole cock! I looked behind me to see that I was now moving back and forth the whole length of his cock.  
I couldn't stop myself, I tried but I couldn't. I surrendered myself to my son like a slut, fucking him, fucking the whole length of his dick. I heard him moan... or was it me? I couldn't tell, I was in heaven. He grabbed my ass and held me still as he started slowly sliding his long thick cock in and out of me.  
Now he was fucking me... my son... his thick cock penetrating my pussy... oh so deep... his balls slapping against my clit, making me cum.  
"Ahhhh... ohhhhhh... uhmmmmm..." I was moaning.  
He increased the speed driving me insane, ready to climax. I didn't want to... I wanted to come when he did. I moved up making his cock slip out of me.  
"Oh god here baby... sit down."  
I pulled him to the couch and noticed that he was disappointed, was he thinking I was stopping this?  
"Oh I want to ride your dick... please... oh god it's so big..."  
I looked down at his cock dripping wet with my juices. Was I that wet? Without thinking I bent over between his legs and took my son's cock into my mouth. Oh god what a taste... it was a taste of my own pussy. I sucked his cock hard, licked up and down his shaft insane with the desire to taste my own pussy.  
I couldn't get enough... I was licking my own pussy juices off my son's big cock. It was the first time I tasted myself and I loved it... I loved the smell and the feeling that it brought me. I felt his hands on my hair pulling me up.  
"Mom, please... that's enough... fuck me now," He moaned, wanting to be inside my pussy.  
I looked up at him. He was right, my pussy wanted to be filled again. I straddled him, positioning myself right above his thick meat, grabbed his cock and guided it into my hole. He slid in with such ease. I moved up and down quickly lubricating his cock with my juices.  
He grabbed my tits, massaging them, squeezing them, and sucking on them. I put my hands up on the high part of the couch and rode him, with each stroke taking him deep inside of me. Oh god, what an insane feeling it was to be fucking my own son like this... like a slut.  
It didn't take me long, I was ready to cum again. I looked at my son and saw that he was in ecstasy, playing with my tits. Not yet... he's not ready. I got off of him again getting between his legs to suck his wet cock. I wanted to stop myself from Cumming... or did I want to taste my pussy again?  
I was so confused, I didn't know that this could be so hot... or taste so good. I stuck his wet cock in my mouth and sucked, almost drinking my pussy juices from it. Up and down... deep throat... lick. My god this was hot. Did all women taste like that? Did my daughter taste like that?  
Oh god nooo... I can't think of my daughter that way... I can't... but this tastes so good! Again I got up and straddled him sliding his cock inside my hot, wet pussy. I rode him deep... hard... my tits bouncing all over the place. I could feel my body sweating... hot... my pussy burning.  
"Oh fuck Mom... I'm going to cum... oh yes I'm going to cum!" He was moaning loud.  
I was afraid he would wake up my husband or my daughter... oh Jesus my daughter... did she taste like that? Oh god what if she did? What if she tasted that good? Oh no... what kind of slut was I turning out to be? I would never... I would never do this to my daughter. I looked down at my son.  
"CUM baby... cum inside me... Oh god yessssss... cum inside your Mom," I was climaxing, Cumming together with my son, both of us moaning, trying not to be loud.  
All of a sudden he stiffened up, and I put my whole weight on top of his dick buried deep inside of me. I felt him shoot his load inside of my pussy. One, two, three. He was filling me up as I was climaxing, our seeds mixing together inside of me.  
It was like I was in another world, I grabbed on to his neck and kissed him deep, sticking my tongue inside his mouth, screaming with ecstasy into him. He grabbed on to my ass and spread it, trying to get deeper into me. I felt sweat run down my back, into the crack of my ass and down to my asshole getting it wet.  
Oh my God... Oh my God, my son made me cum so hard! I managed to come down a little, my body still hot... sweating. I looked down at my son and saw that he had his eyes closed. I got off sliding his cock out of me, feeling some juices running down the inside of my legs.  
I set down beside him and looked down at his semi hard cock, it was so wet... foamy... inviting. Oh god I couldn't stand it. I bent down and took his cock into my mouth, sucked on it, licked it. I was getting hot again, just licking my son's cock, tasting my pussy.  
"Mom, I have to ask you something," I heard him say.  
Oh Jesus, anything... ask me anything, he was slowly getting hard. Oh god yes... I'm going to suck my son's cock until he will cum in my mouth again.  
"Yeah baby," I answered between licking his meat. He put his hand on my back running it down to my ass.  
"A... I a... you know that model agency I told you about couple months ago, the one I wanted Kristy to go to?"  
He was so hard again... so hot. I took him deep into my throat and than out again. I was kneeling on the couch while blowing him.  
"Yes... I remember..."  
"Well... I kind a sort of showed them some of your pictures... just the ones in the bikini,"  
I could still taste myself on his cock. Wait a minute... did he say? I felt his hand slide to the back of my ass and than his fingers on my asshole. Oh god... what was he going to do? The thought of my son playing with my asshole as I was giving him head, brought my pussy on fire.  
Wait... pictures... "Tommy... why... why would you do that?" I said without changing position, extending my tongue... licking his cock while looking up at him with concern.  
"Mom you're so beautiful, you have a magnificent body, and you're probably the hottest... the best looking woman on this planet... I just thought that... that maybe other people should see it."  
How could I be mad at him, I loved his so much. I took his cock deep down my throat and out again.  
"Tommy, but you should have asked me first?"  
I felt his fingers rubbing my asshole. Oh god keep it tight... please keep it tight... he can't know. He slid his finger down to my dripping wet pussy, getting it wet and than up again to my asshole, lubricating it with my juices.  
"I know Mom, but... they loved them... they loved your pictures."  
Just then I felt his finger slip into my asshole stretching my outer ring. Oh god no... how can I let my son finger fuck my ass? But yet, I was hoping for this, that's why I was sitting in this position... with my ass up. I was his slut after all and it wasn't my finger in my ass fucking me this time.  
I looked up at him. He was looking at me, judging my reaction, trying to see if I was going to stop him from violating my ass. Jesus, he didn't know... he didn't know that I loved the full feeling in my ass. God damn slut... I'm a fucking whore.  
"And what did they say when you showed it to them?"  
He was moving his finger in and out of my ass, fucking me now. I put his cock in my mouth and started sucking it. Up and down with steady rhythm. I heard him moan.  
"Mom... oh god... Mom they want you to come in... they want to take more pictures of you."  
I felt him position another finger at my asshole. No way! He wasn't going to put another one in there! Not my son!  
"Tommy I can't, no way it's too dangerous!"  
I responded and went back to sucking him. OH my God! His finger started pressing against my anal ring... stretching it... slowly... little by little... until... it was in. I had two of my son's fingers in my asshole. OH GOD... a little pain... no, no pain... more like discomfort.  
I was stretched... my asshole was stretched beyond any point it was before.  
"Come on Mom... I told them you would, they just want to take your pictures in a bikini."  
Suddenly the discomfort went away and the fingers in my ass felt so good... moving in and out now. The feeling was so hot, and the thought of him doing this to me was so dirty. I was almost there... ready to climax... ready to have a powerful orgasm.  
"Tommy... Ahhhhhhh... no... Uhhhhmmmmm... I can't... Ohhh my God... if your father ever found out... Oh yeassss... Oh God, it would be the end of my marriage."  
I went back to sucking my son's cock ready to climax. Suddenly he withdrew them... oh no the feeling of emptiness... I needed them inside.  
"Tommy no... please put them back in me."  
I looked up at him with this begging look on my face.  
"Tell me you'll do it Mom... tell me you'll go in there and let them take your pictures."  
I needed to cum, I needed to cum so bad.  
"Ok... Oh Jesus Ok... I will, just my bikini... please put them back in."  
He slid his two wet fingers back into my ass. They slid in with ease, my asshole already stretched and waiting for them. Oh my god, I loved it. I stuck my ass up giving him better access and started sucking him.  
He drove me insane as he stuck his fingers so deep into my ass, ramming me with them at high speed... in and out... in and out. I heard him moan and I knew he was about to cum, and so was I. I kept the head of his cock in my mouth as I stroked his shaft fast, milking him, swallowing his cum at the same time screaming from my own orgasm.  
After he was done I collapsed on the couch, his fingers slipping out of my ass. I was so spent, I looked over at the clock, it was 1am. My god we were at this for over two hours!  
I got up and picked up my clothes.  
"Tommy, it's time to get to bed, before we get caught," I started walking upstairs.  
Get caught? The feeling of guilt was tugging at my brain. I've done so many things tonight... so many dirty, forbidden things. Somehow I knew that this wasn't over yet... that I would do more things... dirtier things.  
I wondered about that as I was passing my daughters bedroom.  
The feeling of guilt was tugging on my brain every time I saw my son. It's been three weeks since our last encounter and there wasn't a day that I didn't think about him and the way he fucked me, or the way I sucked his cock. I knew how wrong it was, I knew that as his mother I never should have let this happen but somehow my thoughts betrayed me. Over and over I would come back to those wonderful moments of i****t... moments of pure pleasure between me and my son and my body would react. I promised myself to spend more time with my husband, to get my mind off my son.  
One day my husband was leaving on a business trip for a few days and I decided to surprise him, I decided to be a little naughty and walk in on him totally naked before he leaves and screw his brains out, especially when I haven't had any sex in a while, I was hornier than ever. It was 6am and he was in our study room working on his computer, he was to leave for the airport in one hour. Just enough time for a quick one, I thought.  
I made sure that k**s were still asl**p and wearing nothing but a night gown sneaked up to the study room door. I peeked in and saw him turned away from the door with his feet up on the desk looking at the computer screen. I quickly took my gown off and quietly stepped thought he door. God, being naked like that was turning me on so bad. I walked up behind him poised to wrap my hands around him and looked at the screen. My heart stopped, I froze in my tracks in shock. What I saw on the screen was pictures of naked girls posing in sexy positions. Some of them had their legs spread open, some of them were kissing each other or having oral sex. The screen was flashing picture after picture of girls... young... barely over the legal age, about the age of our daughter, in nasty positions. I saw a young girl hold up a huge dildo buried in another girls ass, my god... I was shocked to see that, a small shiver of excitement running up and down my spine. I saw my husband had his cock out and was stroking it, looking at the screen.  
I must have moved or he must have sensed my presence because he turned his head and saw that I was there watching. His eyes got really big and his face turned red, he immediately tried putting his hard cock back inside his pants and minimize the window with the porn on it. In shock I turned around and walked out of the room. I picked up my robe and ran upstairs locking myself in the bathroom.  
After a few minutes my husband knocked on the door, trying to talk to me but I just couldn't, I was still in shock of discovering him looking at those young girls on his computer. I did not come out until he was gone to the airport on his business trip. I spent the rest of the morning thinking about what I saw... thinking about discovering my husband and what he liked to look at... lesbians... young, nasty lesbians fucking each other with dildo. The image of that young girl flashed through my mind making my mouth dry. I was amazed at how big that thing was... and she had it in her ass! How long did it take her to stretch her ass that much to be able to take such a big toy in her, I wondered.  
I was in the kitchen cleaning up after lunch when Tommy came in.  
"Hi Mom, what's cooking?"  
"Oh nothing son, just doing a little clean up," I said looking at him.  
He came closer looking back at me. He stopped with his crotch rubbing against my hip. I didn't look away; I kept looking into his eyes... I don't know why... it was as if his presence was making me exited. I felt his hand on my lower back and I swallowed hard knowing that this was more than just a son, mother touch.  
"Mom... Dad's gone... I was wondering... can we... you know."  
He was looking into my eyes with genuine wonder in his look. I felt his hand starting to slide down onto my ass. I didn't answer, I just stared at him. His hand reached my ass and I felt him grab my ass cheek, spreading it, rubbing it in circles.  
"Mom, I missed you."  
He leaned over and planted a kiss on my lips making my mouth open up and allow his tongue in. Immediately I responded with my own tongue sliding around his in a wet, intimate kiss. His hand traveled down past the edges of my skirt and soon was pulling my skirt up, over my hips. I remembered my daughter was upstairs and a small shiver of fear ran through me. I gently broke our kiss.  
"Tommy... please... Kristy's upstairs," I said in a whisper confused at what was happening.  
He had my skirt up above my hips and was rubbing my ass bunching my panties in the crack of my ass. He was massaging my bare cheeks and leaned over kissing me on the neck. I looked over at the hallway and listened for footsteps but didn't hear any... Oh Jesus... thank god. I allowed my son to suck on my neck while playing with my ass, his fingers sliding under my panties and touching my holes. Oh god I was letting my own son do this to me... and why not... I loved his touch... I loved the attention. I felt his fingers slide into my wet pussy and gave out a whimper.  
"Oh your pussy's so wet Mom."  
Oh God... this was going further than it should, my daughter was just upstairs. His fingers were in me, I don't know how many; it felt like three or four. My pussy was stretched but being so lubricated it allowed my son to easily finger fuck me. He was still sucking on my neck making me so wet. I involuntarily started to buck my hips coming down onto his fingers fucking him, I was softly moaning while doing that lost in this moment of i****t. Suddenly I heard something, sounded like a door than something else... footsteps, down the stairs.  
"Tommy... Tommy God let me go," I pushed against him as we were about to be discovered.  
He let go of me and I pulled my skirt into place just as my daughter came into the kitchen.  
"Hi guys... what's going on?" Innocent question but it made me jump.  
"Nothing sweetie... how are you?" I answered barely able to control my voice.  
"Oh you know, Jessica flaked out on me tonight so I'm staying in, not going anywhere, besides... I got some movies that I borrowed from her that I want to watch."  
I looked at Tommy and the big bulge he had in his pants, an outline of his big cock. I could tell he was really disappointed, he was obviously counting on Kristy going out tonight. Oh god what did he have in mind for me tonight, I started wondering. Kristy was drinking something from the refrigerator and looking at me weird.  
"Mom... Dad really did a number on you," She smiled.  
"What... what are you talking about?" I looked at her unsure.  
"Did he draw bl**d on this one?" She walked up to me pointing at my neck.  
Oh god... my neck... Tommy was sucking on it for a longest time, he must have given me a hickey! One thing I didn't realize at the time was that my hickey was still fresh and wet. My daughter was staring at it for a longest time, her eyes slowly widening as if she came to a some kind of wild suspicion/realization. She looked at Tommy and back at me. Neither one of us dared to look at her, both afraid of being made. I slowly turned and walked out of the kitchen stopping in the hallway with my back against the wall and my stomach cramping.  
"Tommy, was that hickey fresh?" I heard Kristy's voice.  
"What, I don't know... how should I know."  
"Did you..."  
"Don't be stupid Kristy!" Tommy yelled.  
I started walking towards the stairs, shaking a little. All I could think of was that my daughter discovered our secret; she was going to tell... she was going to tell my husband. I walked into the room and looking at the mirror saw a bid red mark on my neck that was still wet. I lay on my bed thinking of what happened and what to do about it when I heard the door open and saw my son walk in. He came up to me and sat down beside me on the bed.  
"Mom, you're all right?"  
"Tommy she knows," Was the only thing that I could say.  
"Mom no she doesn't, she didn't see anything she might have a wild suspicion but she doesn't know," His hand rested on top of mine.  
"Oh God, what am I going to do if she tells John..." I looked at Tommy.  
I was really worried, the thought of loosing everything gnawing at my mind. He gently took my hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it. He pulled on me and brought me to his chest wrapping his hands around and giving me a reassuring hug. He smelled so good and felt even better, I needed this, I needed the contact.  
"Kristy will never tell anyone even if she suspects something... trust me... she just wishes she could give you that hickey."  
His hands slowly traveled under my shirt gently touching my back. Wait... what did he say!  
"Tommy what do you mean?" I kept my head close to his chest.  
"Well... she spends a lot of time with Jessica... I just think that they might be doing something... you know... something sexy."  
My daughter? It was an unbelievable thought! But what if she does, it was true that the two girls spent a lot of time together. I felt my sons hand come around and cup my breast under my shirt letting my nipple poke out in between his fingers. Oh god, not again... he wants to feel me again... I thought. I knew I should stop him, especially after being nearly discovered, but his touch felt so good.  
"Son... have you ever seen them do anything like that?" I asked pushing myself away from his chest and looking into his eyes.  
His hand stayed on my breast. He came up and laid on his side beside me on the bed propping his head up on one hand facing me, I stayed on my back. His fingers were gently tugging on my nipple making it so hard. I was getting wet, hot and turned on.  
"Well no not really... I just seen them hug really close."  
He moved his hand down to my stomach and than slid it under my skirt. I felt him tug on the waist band of my panties and than his fingers sliding down under them towards my pussy. Oh God, why didn't I stop him? Why was I allowing my own son to feel me down there? I felt his fingers on my pussy lips, playing with them, spreading them to the sides. I was already breathing hard, looking at him.  
"Tommy what are you doing?"  
"I'm feeling your pussy Mom," He simply answered looking into my eyes.  
I felt one of his fingers starting to work its way inside my wet hole.  
"Oh God son... please stop... I'm your Mother... Ohhhh..." Involuntary moan... I couldn't help myself.  
His finger slid in and than immediately another. It felt so good but... so immoral. What was it about letting my son do this to me that turned me on so much!  
"Is that why you spread your legs... because you want me to stop?"  
I looked down and saw my legs apart, spread, allowing him access to me... to my hot, wet pussy. Oh God I shouldn't... I didn't even feel myself do that! What was I doing? He leaned over and kissed me, long sensual kiss, his tongue penetrating my mouth while finger fucking me the whole time. Ohhhhhhh... I was moaning... moaning into my son's mouth. He broke the kiss looking into my eyes. I was looking back full of anticipation of what would happen next. He withdrew his fingers, bringing them up to my mouth. I was surprised... what did he want me to do with them?  
"I love you Mom," He said, his wet fingers inches away from my mouth.  
OH god I could smell my pussy... I could see my wetness... my pussy juices on my son's fingers. I knew what he wanted me to do. As if hypnotized I moved my head up, extended my tongue and opened my mouth taking those wet fingers in. Uhhhmmmm... so good... so delicious... I rolled my eyes in pleasure of tasting my own pussy as I sucked on his fingers.  
"Good girl... Oh man, every time you do that you give me such a hard on. Keep sucking on them... taste your own pussy... oh Jesus... such a good slut..."  
There it was again... my son calling me a slut! I loved it, I was so turned on I could do anything for him right now.  
"Mom!" I heard in a distance.  
Oh God not now! It was Kristy, calling me. How could I have forgotten that my daughter was still there? Tommy took his delicious fingers out of my mouth, disappointment on his face.  
"God Mom, I have to have you tonight... and Kristy... she's ruining it all. We have to go out... we have to get out of the house. Let's just go to the movies or something, find a place where we can be alone."  
He was pleading, kissing my face now, my neck and feeling my body through my clothes.  
"Ok... Ok son we will... please let me go... I have to go down there otherwise she will suspect something."  
I pushed him off and stood up looking down at him. His cock was hard imprinted in his pants. Oh god, such a big cock... With mischief in my eyes and out of control I leaned over and unzipped my son's fly taking his cock out. I stroked it with my hand feeling the hot, velvet skin and looking into his eyes.  
"I'll give you a little taste of what might happen tonight."  
I leaned over and took his hard cock into my mouth, swallowing the length of it. I saw him stiffen up and heard his moan. I sucked his cock deep, letting it sink down my throat, bobbing my head up and down with deep long strokes, massaging his purple head with my throat.  
"Mom!" I heard Kristy yell again.  
With great difficulty I pulled off of my son looking at his gorgeous cock. I turned and walked out of the room. I walked into the kitchen where Kristy was sitting at the kitchen table.  
"Mom can I talk to you," She said.  
"Sure sweetie, what's up?" I made my voice sound relaxed while in fact I was really nervous.  
"It's just... it's just some things at school Mom... some of the boys at school made some comments towards me that really bothered me."  
She sat up on top of the table next to me. She was wearing a short pair of loose shorts and a tea shirt, something she always wore around the house. This time however her shorts seemed shorter than usual, her long legs exposed making me look at them... god was it getting hot in here?  
"They teased me about my butt... that... that I have a big butt Mom." She whispered.  
What? My daughter? Now way... she doesn't have a big butt... her ass is just perfect. I looked at her sitting there and her butt, but of course in that position I couldn't see anything.  
"Honey, your butt is just perfect, don't worry about what a couple of jerks might say."  
I could tell that wasn't enough, that she really had doubts.  
"Mom, do you really think it's not big? I really need to know... please just be honest."  
She jumped down and stood with her butt towards me, looking back at me over her shoulder. Oh boy, I thought, she does have a nice butt. I admired my daughter's ass through her shorts without saying anything as suddenly I felt a stirring... a stirring that made me want to see more. As if reading my mind, Kristy grabbed the shorts on the sides and pulled them up over her hips. The fabric stretched and dug itself into the crack of her supple young ass exposing both cheeks and her curvy hips. Oh God... what is she doing? My mouth suddenly watered and I swallowed hard. Although I kept my eyes on my daughter's ass, I saw her smile. Oh Jesus... why was she smiling... was it because I was staring at her nearly naked ass? Why was I just staring at it?  
"So Mom, what do you think? Is my ass really big?" She asked innocently.  
Again I had to swallow hard before responding.  
"Honey no way... it's perfect," I automatically responded.  
I looked up at my young daughter and noticed she had a light smirk on her face, but there was something else... something in her eyes... excitement? This feeling that you get when you're doing something you're not supposed to? It was definitely there. I licked my lips and looked at her ass again noticing that she pulled her shorts even higher. I could see her vulva between her legs because those shorts were so thin and tightly pressed against her pussy. Right in the middle was a nice imprint of her pussy lips separated by a gash down the middle. I knew I shouldn't have been looking but my eyes would not look away, and it was making my pussy wet. Strange feeling when your own daughter can make you wet.  
As if having enough, Kristy pulled her shorts down into place and turning around walked up to me close. She bent down and bringing her face right next to mine said "Thanks". With that she gave me a slight seemingly innocent kiss on the lips. Oh God I still had Tommy's taste in my mouth from sucking his cock! I looked into my daughter's eyes as she kissed me to see if she noticed, but I couldn't tell. She broke away and standing up straight walked away as my eyes trailed her ass swaying back and forth.  
As she was walking up the stairs, Tommy walked down passing his s****r on the way.  
"Mom... come on... I can't stand it... let's go out," He pleaded.  
I was so confused between my daughter and my son... what was happening to me? I knew exactly what he wanted, he wanted to fuck me, he wanted me to suck his cock and it was impossible to make it happen here with Kristy around.  
By this time I was so horny that I didn't even put up an argument. I basically nodded my head and told him to be ready in one hour. I went up to Kristy's room and told her that me and Tommy were going to catch a movie and asked if she wanted to come along. She said she wanted to catch up on some movies here and that she would stay.  
I took a good bath, shaving myself in the process, making sure my pussy and ass were totally smooth and started getting dressed. I wanted to wear something sexy for Tommy, something that would show off my tits and ass, to make me look really sexy. I picked out a short skirt and put it on without any panties. Next I found an old slip blouse that was too small on me five years ago. I put it on and looked at myself in the mirror. My god... the blouse barely contained my tits, the string supports over my shoulders came down nearly to my nipples letting my tits roll out on top and the sides. The blouse had a deep cleavage so my whole middle was exposed as well. It seemed like the only thing that was covered were my nipples. The bottom of it didn't quite cover my hips so there was five inch gap between my blouse and my skirt showing off my tummy. There was no way I would ever wear something like this in public but tonight, after the incident with my husband, and being so horny... I didn't care. Tonight... I would look like a slut... my son's slut.  
I examined myself in the mirror again... something was missing. I grabbed the sides of my skirt and pulled it down a bit exposing the tops of my hips. Nice... but still not quite enough. I pulled the skirt down more, almost half way down my hips. Yeah... oh my... that's it, but now everyone can see that I don't have any panties on. I grabbed a pair of black thongs and slipped them on. I had to pull them under my skirt and pull the sides over my hips... way over my hips... nice; the thong was now visible to everyone. I topped the whole thing off with a pair of black high heels and was ready to go. One last thing I did was to put a long, thin sweater on to cover myself until I was out of the house and our neighborhood.  
I walked downstairs where I met Tommy already waiting for me.  
"Kristy we're leaving!" I yelled.  
"Ok Mom, see you guys later!" Was her only response.  
"You sure you don't want to come along!" I yelled back.  
"No, have a good time!"  
We were in the kitchen and Tommy walked up to me from behind and grabbing my thighs raised my skirt up.  
"Uhhhh... look at those legs... and those hips... I'd love to see what's between them," he was staring at me with wide eyes full of excitement.  
He ran his hand down between my legs and rubbed my pussy though my panties. Oh god this was so hot... he was doing this right here in the house with me talking to Kristy.  
"Ok, don't stay up too late Kristy!"  
I could barely control my voice. He reached with one of his fingers under the fabric of my thong and was now rubbing my clit in circular motions. As much as I loved what my son was doing to me, I had to stop it.  
"Tommy please... we have to go," I whispered.  
"Oh God Mom, I just want to fuck you so bad," He was hot.  
I turned around and cupped his face in my hand.  
"I know baby... I know... please... I promise, I'll let you fuck me for as long as you want tonight... wait just a little while longer... until we get out of the house," I kissed him sliding my tongue into his mouth.  
He was holding my hand as he led me to the garage. He opened the car door for me and was helping me into the car. When I put my foot up to get into the car, I felt my skirt slipping up over my hips. I didn't stop it, I let it slip up... over my hips exposing my ass. I felt so sexy than... so uninhibited, giving my son a nice view of my ass.  
"Mom, don't move, just hold it like this for now."  
I didn't understand why but soon found out. Click, click, click, the camera was in his hands and he was shooting pictures of me with my ass exposed. Oh God, doesn't he ever stop?  
"Tommy please... I can't have you take pictures of me like that... it's too dangerous baby... what if you forget to erase them... and than... someone looks at them."  
Oh god, just the thought of it made my pussy wet which surprised me again... why would I want anyone to look at me like that? I wasn't just some slut off the streets... Snap, snap, was the only reply. Again my son was fascinated by my body, and I didn't blame him. It felt good to be wanted, to be admired, right here me... not some young... u******e girls on the computer screen. I bent over a little bit, to give him a better view.  
"Oh man Mom... why don't you move that g-string out of the way so I can take some real pictures."  
"Real pictures? Real pictures of what baby?" I moaned looking back at my son and hooked my finger into the thong string running down between my ass knowing how dangerous it was to do that right here in our garage with Kristy upstairs.  
"Your pussy Mom... real pictures of your pussy... come on show it..."  
"Uhhhhhh... naughty son... you are wanting to see your mother's pussy?"  
I was playing with him, teasing him. I lifted the g-string up and onto one cheek, clearly taking it out of my ass crack showing him my asshole but keeping my pussy covered. Click, click, click. He was taking more of my pictures. Although it was exiting me beyond belief it was one thing that I really had doubts about... it was one thing that I thought might be too dangerous to do... letting my son take my pictures.  
"Why don't you put that camera away and I'll show you my pussy."  
He hesitated for a moment but as soon as I lifted my panties up and gave him a quick peek at my bold, moist pussy he set his camera down on the nearby work bench. Oh god, we were in the garage doing this, I listened for any signs of Kristy in the kitchen and then lifted my thong panties to the side exposing myself completely for my son. I knew I was wet down there... I knew he could see the wetness so I arched my back sticking my ass out completely for my son's viewing pleasure.  
"Is that what you wanted to see baby? Is this how you want your Mother to be?" I moaned looking at my son from behind my opened ass.  
He was looking right at my ass... right at my pussy unable to speak. I saw a huge bulge in his pants and I instinctively licked my lips wishing I could wrap my mouth around his shaft. I spread my legs a little bit more allowing my pussy lips to part, the feeling running shivers up my spine as they did. I held on to the car seat with both of my hands and put my head down enjoying the moment. I didn't know what my son was going to do, I didn't care, he could have fucked me right there but he didn't... he didn't even touch me which surprised me. I heard a steady stroking noise and I knew he had his dick out and was pumping it. I reached behind me and spread my pussy lips apart sliding my finger in between them up and down, I than slowly inserted the finger in my hole and begun fucking myself with it.  
"Oh god Mom... oh Jesus you're so fucking hot."  
My son was so exited... so hot looking at me spreading my pussy and fucking myself. I inserted another finger and reached behind with my other hand spreading my ass cheeks apart. The feeling of my fingers inside my pussy and the cool air on my asshole was bringing me to an edge making me moan louder and louder.  
"Ohhhh... Ahhhh... Oh Jesus... OOOhhhh fuck."  
I was fucking myself right here in the garage in front of my son no longer concerned about getting caught by my daughter. Oh God what a feeling to be able to just spread my legs and let anyone see how I could fuck my hole. I slipped another finger in stretching my pussy and moaning like a slut.  
"Oh My... Oh my pussy... oh yeah... Ahhhhh... UUhhmmm... Oh god I love it."  
I came... I came hard shuddering and stuffing my fingers all the way in and hanging on through a powerful orgasm. Who knows how loud I was I can only remember moaning like a slut. I could barely breathe when I remembered afterwards where I was and turning towards my son saw him with his camera taking my pictures. No not the pictures, I thought wondering how many he managed to take. I put my thong back into place and stood up straight pulling my skirt down.  
"Had a good show?" I asked.  
"Uh yeah, this will add to my collection."  
"Collection? Tommy! You promised me you would erase all those pictures!"  
"Erase them, Mom you're too hot, those pictures are great. Wait till I show them to you you'll say yourself not to erase them, besides no one will ever see them but me."  
I looked at my son with big concern in my eyes.  
"Yeah but what if they fall into wrong hands son, what than?"  
"They won't Mom, I promise, I have them password protected."  
This is what I was afraid of, it was so risky. But I felt something else... a curiosity to see them... to see myself in those poses... posing like a slut... like a porn star. Maybe I should just let him hang on to them for a little while longer, just until I see them.  
"Oh God Tommy, just make sure no one ever looks at them, and I mean no one."  
He came up to me happy giving me a kiss and a hug and of course grabbing my butt.  
"Thanks Mom, I promise no one will ever look at them."  
"Ok, let's get out of here before Kristy suspects something."  
We got into the car and drove away. We went to see a movie but because of a lot of people around us we couldn't really do anything in the theater besides occasional touch. For the last fifteen minutes of the movie my son managed to slip his hand under my ass and finger my pussy as we watched the ending of it. To everyone else we were just a couple sitting close together; to us we were Mother and Son intimately close to each other in an i****t relationship. After getting out of the movies I took us to the local dive bar that I knew about. It was one of those dimly lit places that one could have a very private conversation in a booth and maybe shoot some pool. I came here with m husband a few times and enjoyed spending time there.  
After walking in I took my son to the back where there was an adjacent portion that housed the pool table and a lonely booth. Luckily no one was there so we sat down in it looking around. The only people that were there were few men by the main bar, we were completely by ourselves back here. Tommy immediately leaned over and planted a big wet kiss on my lips grabbing one of my breasts through the light sweater I was wearing. I was so happy that we could finally be alone, even though there were other people there. I ran my hand down to his cock and examined the big hard on that he already had, it felt huge. I unzipped him and released the monster.  
"Uhhmmm... look at that big piece of meat... uuhhhh... is this all for me... is this all for your Mother?" I looked at him teasing.  
He knew I loved his cock, and I knew he loved when I talked that way.  
"Mom, this cock is all yours, god I'd love to fuck you right now."  
He moved his hand way under my sweater and discovered that I had my blouse on. Immediately I felt his hands trying to tug my sweater up in an attempt to take it off.  
"Not so fast sailor... do you think I'm just a cheap slut?" I was stroking his hard cock now kissing him from time to time with my extended tongue.  
He looked at me and simply said "Yes Mom, I think you're a total slut."  
Jesus, he had no idea how much this turned me on. My pussy electrified my body and I slid my tongue into his mouth. I sat there stroking him and let him pull my sweater over my head. He threw it behind us and looked at my exposed tits. The tiny little blouse completely dislodged was way above my tits. I didn't care that we were in a bar full of people, I kept telling myself that they couldn't see me and that I could pull my blouse to cover my tits at any time but I wasn't exactly sure if I wanted to.  
"Oh Jesus Mom you look so hot... look at your tits, they're so huge... they're so hot... fuck they're so exposed," He looked around as if realizing that we were in a public place for the first time.  
Seeing that no one was around, he bent over and started sucking on my nipples. I was enjoying his touch and my pussy was flooding with juices. All the frustrations and stored up sexual energy beginning to release as I let my son treat me this way.  
"Uhhmm nice but I think that your panties need to come off," He said looking at me expectantly.  
"Oh boy... you want your Mommy to take her panties off right here in a bar full of people? Do you think I'm just a slut Mommy that will do anything for her son?" I already started getting up to get out of the booth, the thought of obeying him running shivers up and down my spine.  
He looked at me with a smile, running his eyes all over me as I stood there in front of him tits exposed.  
"Yes Mommy... take those panties off... they're just going to be in a way of what I'll be doing to you."  
Hint, hint. He wanted to fuck me, I knew it, but right here... in this bar? Like a cheap whore? The thought made my pussy flood with juices and soak my panties... my thong panties. I gave the bar a quick look, there was a guy sitting in a booth that could see me but he had his head turned towards the TV screen watching the game. Oh god this was so risky! I had my breasts exposed just standing there. Should I just take them off? What if he sees? I looked that way again and seeing him in the same position hooked my thumbs around the sides of my panties started pulling them off, little by little moving my hips from side to side as a stripper would. I reached under my skirt pulling it up over my hips to grab the panties exposing myself completely. I pulled them down to about mid thigh and looked down. Oh My God... my bold pussy... and my pussy lips visible! I couldn't hold it, I came moaning "Uhhhhmmmm... ahhhhhh... ohhhhhhh" It was a powerful orgasm that shuddered through me. As if the waves of hot molten iron running through my veins I moaned and held on closing my eyes. At one point I leaned over and held on to the table because my knees became so weak. I felt someone's hands on my thighs and opened my eyes, not fully recovered yet. It was my son pulling the panties off of me. I weakly stepped out of them and he brought them to his face, inhaling hard.  
"Uhmmmm... Mom you smell so good... why don't you sit right here in front of me and let me eat you." He padded the table in front of him.  
Like in a trans I walked up and lifting one leg over his lap sat on the table in front of him spreading my legs a bit to give him a peak at my pussy. I looked down at my son just to see him staring right between my legs. I was so hot so tender and so happy that he wanted my pussy so much. I didn't think of anything else, of how wrong this must have been, of the people around the corner in the main bar that at anytime could see me... could see me be a slut.  
"Oh god baby... I came so hard... your Mommy came so hard for you... did you like it... do you like me exposed like that in this bar?" I was staring at him waiting for him to say what I needed him to say.  
"Hell yeah Mom... god I love when you're being a slut," He reached out with his hands putting them on my knee and spread my legs exposing my bold pussy.  
My skirt ran up around my hips totally out of the way.  
"Oh baby... my hot son... you're going to eat my pussy? You're going to give your Mother a tongue bath?" I was purring at him, slowly reclining and supporting myself on my elbows.  
He reached out and pushed my legs up setting my feet on top of his shoulders. In this position I was totally exposed. He slowly brought his face down to my pussy and extending his tongue licked my slit from top to bottom making me wild with sexual desire. I rolled my eyes and pushed my head back moaning and breathing hard. He did it again, and again, and again. My juices were flowing out of me, dripping over my asshole and down to the table below. I looked down at him and he drove his tongue into my opened hole.  
"Oh god baby... look what you're doing to me... look what you're doing to your Mom... God you're making me act like such a slut."  
"Mom, your pussy so fucking delicious... I could eat you all night."  
While holding on to my ankles he brought my legs up, making my knees touch my tits and spreading my legs more. I knew what he was doing; he was exposing my asshole to him. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, looking on as my secret desire was coming true. How often have I fantasized about having my asshole licked, about having a stranger have his way with my ass as I hung on powerlessly begging him to stop. Was my son going to make this come true for me? I looked on as his tongue slid past my pussy and lightly touched my asshole. Oh God this feeling... it started building up... I was going to explode.  
My son firmly pressed his tongue into my ass as I moaned like a slut.  
"Uhhhmmmm... oh my... my ass... eat my ass Tommy... eat your Mother's ass... just like that... so dirty... you dirty little boy... ahhhhhh," My pussy was hot, on fire and I moaned loud.  
Luckily for us the music was blaring loud and drowned out my cries of passion. Tommy moved down, almost below my ass and was sliding his tongue in and out of my asshole with ease. Not believing that this was happening to me, I pushed myself up a bit to get a better view.  
"OHhhhh Myyy Goooddd..." I moaned shocked and exited.  
My son had his mouth wide open with his tongue buried deep inside my asshole while my pussy juices were flowing out of my pussy, onto his tongue and into his mouth. I saw a steady stream of mucasy, clear liquid on my son's tongue as he tongue fucked my ass. I was Cumming, this was too much. I shuddered and moved my hips up, impaling more of Tommy's tongue inside my ass.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh... yessss... ohhhhhhhhhhhh."  
The whole time I kept my eyes on my sons opened mouth swallowing my juices. I saw stars in front of my eyes, as my vision darkened but I kept my legs opened and my pussy visible to my son. The feeling was so intense, so long lasting. I looked away and saw a man standing behind the pool table, at the corner of the wall watching us, watching my bare pussy and my son tongue fucking my ass. Our eyes met and I shuddered with another orgasm. I wasn't done yet; he wasn't supposed to be there. I closed my eyes as the thought of a stranger watching me do this with my son ran through my mind and another orgasm gripped me.  
I felt Tommy's tongue so deep inside my ass; I looked down again, riding my orgasm as he was still doing it... tongue fucking my ass. I looked over to the stranger and he was still there, watching us... watching me. My legs moved, involuntarily opening up, facing the stranger... letting him... have a look at me. Oh my god no, I thought, this wasn't happening... I can't do this... I'm not a slut... wait, am I?  
I looked down at my son, he pulled his tongue out of my ass and sucked my pussy lips inside of his mouth, sucking, twisting, and twirling. God I was in such an ecstasy... I couldn't stop... I couldn't stop this even if I wanted to... I would let this stranger watch what my son did to me. Tommy disengaged and came up licking my tits.  
"Mom... I'm going fuck you now... I'm going to fuck your brains out," He was hot and exited, my baby... my son.  
"OH yeah... do it... fuck me now baby... I want you in me, pounding away at my pussy."  
I looked over at the stranger as he smiled at me clearly enjoying the show I was giving him. I looked him up and down. He was handsome, about my age, brown hair nice eyes and in shape. Looking down at his crotch I saw an evident bulge in his pants. Yes, he was enjoying the show.  
My son put his cock at the entrance to my pussy and pushed in sinking his shaft half way. I was so wet that it wasn't hard at all, I could have taken two cocks inside me, I thought. Two cocks, I looked over at the stranger again. He was there looking at my son fucking me. Oh god I loved it. I was exposed letting my son fuck me and a stranger look at me. I felt as if I was putting on a show... as if I had an audience... as if I was shooting a movie... a porno with cameras around. Oh god another fantasy of mine. I couldn't understand why I was so dirty. I wondered if other Mothers had fantasies like mine.  
"Oh yeas Mom... you're a perfect slut... god I love you."  
My son's big cock was sliding in and out of me making me wild, making me cum again. He moaned loud as well and increased the speed with which he fucked me ready to spill his load inside. I had an idea.  
"Wait baby, don't cum inside of me... pull out and let me drink your cum... please... I need to taste it," I looked up at him pleading.  
He just looked at me shaking his head.  
"Damn you're nasty... just like a Mother should be."  
I smiled up at him.  
"Anything for my baby son... I'll eat your cock anytime."  
He didn't know that there was someone watching us, he didn't know that I was putting on a show... for someone else as well; I couldn't tell him... I didn't know how he would react. He was almost there, I could tell, panting and moaning and so was I. Suddenly he pulled out and jumping over me on top of the table straddled my head.  
"Do it Mom... suck me off until I cum in your mouth."  
Who was I to refuse my son? I grabbed his wet shaft and stuck it into my mouth sucking hungrily, licking my pussy juices off of his shaft and continually stroking him... stroking him so he would cum in my mouth. I looked over between my son's legs making sure that the stranger had a good view. He did so I continued... milking my baby for all he was worth. With my lips over the head of his cock he didn't last long, he exploded sending cum down my throat. One... two... three. I choked a little swallowing shots of cum... my son's cum. I exploded into my own orgasm swallowing my son's cum and his cock.  
"Oh fuck yeah... oh fuck yeah... nice slut... nice slut mommy, take it all."  
I heard his voice as if from afar. I just held on, spread open... violated... on display for some stranger. I knew that the thoughts that I had were only increasing my orgasm and I couldn't stop thinking so dirty. I have become a slut... a slut of my dreams and I didn't feel bad about it, just the opposite... I loved it. I loved my son fucking me, I loved sucking his big cock... and I loved exposing myself to strangers.  
"OH Mom... Jesus that was great... god you're sexy when you're like that."  
He pulled his softening cock out of my mouth and jumped down off the table but stayed close between my opened legs. He leaned over and kissed me, kissed me right on the lips. I felt his tongue inside my mouth and passionately kissed my son back. When he finally sat down on the bench in front of me I looked over looking for the stranger but he wasn't there. Good, I thought, I wouldn't have to explain anything. I slid down off the table and sat next to my son.  
"God baby this was wonderful... you know just how to please me," I looked up at him sexily still mostly naked.  
"Mom, I love you so much... I was waiting for this for so long... and... I can't believe we did this in a bar where anybody could have seen us."  
"I know but... I don't care anymore... let them see me," I purred into his shoulder thinking about the stranger watching.  
"Really Mom... you would let anybody see you do this?" He was exited looking at me like a k** about to get a treat.  
"Oh god baby yes... don't you realize... I love you... and... and I'll do anything for you... anything," Oh god this could lead me into so much trouble, I thought, but I loved it... I loved being so close to my son and being his... slut.  
"Uhmmm... I will remember this you know... and I have your promise right? Anything?"  
"Anything..." I looked up at him and kissed his lips.  
"But it's getting late, and we should get going, it's dark already."  
I reached out for my panties and sweater, but my son held my hand.  
"Mom, could you go out there like this... wearing what you're wearing," God he was such a little pervert, I thought.  
I looked at him almost saying no but stopped myself. Didn't I just say I would do anything? Oh god, my top would not contain my large tits, I would show them walking out but my skirt should effectively hide my ass. I looked over at Tommy, my son was watching me, judging... trying to see how far I would go. Ok... no problem... I gathered my courage and stood up.  
"You ready handsome?" I asked and grabbed his hand.  
He got out of the booth holding my panties and sweater in the other hand, visible to everyone and pulled me behind him. I looked down at my tits and saw that my nipples were exposed, the tiny blouse unable to cover anything. Further I saw my skirt riding high, higher than usual. We were almost to the main part of the bar, it was my last chance to pull my skirt down and... I didn't... I walked out there led by my son... looking like a slut exposed for anyone.  
I immediately saw looks, guys looking at us... at me, shocked and pleased to see me that way. I heard whistles and comments... rude comments that any other day would make me cringe and slap the person that was saying it. But today... I loved it... the more looks... the more whistles... the ruder comments about my body I got... the sexier I walked. By the time we reached the door I was walking on stiff legs with my hips swaying back and forth and... oh yeah... I managed to reach behind me and pull my skirt over my ass exposing it. That's when the whole bar erupted in whistles and yells.  
We walked outside and I pulled Tommy to me.  
"Tommy... we better get out of here quick!" Looking at him I saw that he had the same thing in mind.  
We were parked just on the other side of the street so we ran to the car and got inside. As Tommy pulled away, I saw three or four men burst out of the bar looking around. I was scared but exited at the same time, thinking about what would have happened if they would have caught up to us.  
I noticed that Tommy was more and more interested in photography, the subject entering into our f****y conversations constantly. He would discuss it with my husband at times, asking him for advice and even showing him some of his work which made me really nervous. I knew he would never show his dad the pictures he managed to take of me but just the thought that the pictures were out there was driving me crazy. I have to admit, some of his work was really good. He took pictures of everything, trees, buildings, a****ls, and other people.  
It drove me insane when he talked to his Dad about it, knowing what I did... how I posed for him. God would he ever tell anyone about it, about what I did... would he show my pictures to anyone? He told me he showed them to a talent agency, but what pictures were they? Were they really the ones of me wearing a bikini? Even with that, the bikini I wore was so tiny... so revealing.  
Every time I thought about it my heart started beating faster, my body became warmer. I didn't understand it, the way it made me feel when I thought about exposing myself, when I thought about others watching me... undress... slide my small panties down my thighs and maybe show them... shown them what no stranger should ever see.  
One day we went out shopping, just me and my son, he wanted some new clothes and I decided to get myself a new pair of heels. We got into our Expedition and I drove off to the nearby shopping mall.  
It was a sunny day, almost hot; the sun beating down was making me sweat in my short, white sun dress. It was one of those days I didn't want to wear a bra, I wanted the slight breeze to cool my body off, and I wanted to feel free and relaxed.  
"So what kind of clothes are you going to get?" I asked looking over at my son.  
He was wearing a blue tea shirt and a pair of jeans, young, handsome, sitting beside me in the car, looking very comfortable. I noticed the camera in his pants pocket, the camera that became a big part of his life now and never left his side.  
"Oh, I don't know, maybe some jeans or a shirt," He looked over at me, his gaze lingering, watching me.  
I kept my eyes on the road but I could feel his gaze drop down, down to my breasts. I smiled inside at the thought of my son trying to get a peek at my breasts, at his Mom's breasts. The mare thought was making me hot. I lowered my right hand setting it on top of the hand rest while putting my left high on the steering wheel. That gave my son a nice peek down my cleavage and the rise of my breasts.  
"How about you Mom, what are you going to get?"  
"I was thinking about getting a new pair of heels, you know, those 4" pumps that would go good with my black mini dress."  
I heard him gasp as he slowly visualized me in that dress wearing high heels. The dress was very tight, hugged every curve of my body. When my husband bought it for me, I tried it on, just once, in front of everyone. Seeing myself in the mirror, showing most of my legs and a big part of my breasts, I immediately put it away in the closet promising myself never to wear it.  
Jesus... me in that black mini dress wearing high heels would make me look so hot... so slutty. Suddenly it felt warm in the car; I reached over and turned the AC on. He continued to watch me, thinking about something, probably about me and the dress.  
"Mom, could we do something, could we go to this one place that I wanted to take pictures of, please, today is perfect," He said suddenly.  
"Tommy, what place? Where is it?"  
"It's a park, nearby the shopping outlets."  
The place he described was about twenty minutes away, why not. We were coming up to the right exit so I took it.  
"What's so special about the park?" I said feeling his gaze on my breasts.  
"It has the rolling hills in the background and the sun is at perfect height for some really good pictures."  
Twenty minutes later we pulled into the park. I had to admit, it was nice, green with hills and lots of big, old oak trees. I noticed a few cars in the parking lot indicating about ten, maybe fifteen people visiting the park, not too crowded.  
We got out of the car and started heading for the hill in the distance. I walked beside him admiring the scenery and enjoying the cool breeze. My sun dress was slightly floating in the breeze. My son was snapping pictures left and right. Suddenly he turned and snapped a picture of me.  
"Hey, shouldn't you be taking pictures of the hills?" I said smiling.  
"Yeah but you add so much to the scenery... a beautiful woman, in a nice park like that on a Sunday afternoon... perfect."  
He continued to take my pictures as I slowly walked up the hill towards the big tree on top of it. He was behind me now, taking pictures of me, his Mom. I stopped and turned my head towards him putting one hand on my hip. I posed; totally comfortable with the situation... they were just harmless pictures.  
We reached the tree and I leaned against it, smiling into the camera. I felt like some glamorous model on a photo shoot that every man finds so desirable, so hot. I spread my hands out and grabbed the tree, which made my buttoned down the front dress open up a little forcing part of my breasts out.  
I looked down to see how much I was showing and noticed that the globes of my breasts were now exposed, my nipples still covered by the fabric. Darn... I forgot that I had no bra on and I unbuttoned top two buttons of my dress. I looked around and saw only a single man in the distance, walking his dog.  
Again I pressed my back against the giant tree. I spread my legs a little to give me better footing on the uneven ground and looked into the camera licking my lips, wetting them for the camera. God this was turning me on... was I... was I posing seductively for my own son? The thought sent shivers up and down my spine.  
"Mom... could you raise your skirt up a little, just slightly, so I can see more of your wonderful legs."  
Oh boy... that is how it always starts... just a little. I thought about being outdoors, in the public, and this being a little risqu and I think that's what was making my heart beat faster and my mouth so dry. I could already feel the heat between my legs, building up, my pussy getting moist.  
Reluctantly I grabbed my dress and pulled it up a little, the edge now stopping right at my upper thighs. Snap, snap, snap. I bunched the part of the dress that I pulled up at my back and leaned against it, making it stay up. Again I pressed my back against the tree.  
I could just picture myself standing there with my dress up, showing my long, smooth legs all the way up to my hips. The top of my dress partially unbuttoned, with my big breasts half visible to anyone, with only my nipples covered barely by the fabric of my dress.  
Again I looked around to see if anyone was near. The only one I could see was the man walking his dog and he was still pretty far away to see what I was doing. Tommy knelt down in front of me, as usual trying to get a shot up my dress. I opened my knees a bit to tease him.  
"Mom... Jesus you are so hot... please can you just lift your dress up more?"  
He was hot, I could tell, his voice tense and his face looked flushed. I couldn't believe how much I was turning him on, how much I could make him want me.  
"Tommy... do you think I should... right here in the public? What if someone sees me?"  
I spread my hands wider pushing my chest out. The next button that was holding my breasts together popped open and I felt cool air around my nipples. I didn't want to look down; I didn't want to know if I was showing them to my son, in public... in this park.  
"Oh my god..." He moaned.  
Snap, snap, snap. I could only guess that my nipples were visible. Oh god... what was I doing? I placed my feet further apart and slid my back down the trunk of the tree I was leaning against causing my dress to bunch further up around my hips. I had no doubt that my panties were now showing.  
Snap, snap, snap. I held that position looking into the camera. I wore a thin, almost see-through pair of cotton panties that were now soaked with my wetness, clinging to my pussy, making every outline visible to the camera.  
"Is this what you want me to do son? Is this how you want me to pose?" I was driving him insane and I knew it.  
"OH GOD Mom yes... yes just like that," He moaned.  
I brought my hands up above my head and grabbed onto the tree there. I saw that it sort of disappointed Tommy because now my nipples were hidden behind the fabric of my dress. Oh Jesus... I couldn't have that... I couldn't disappoint him.  
The top of my dress was only held by strings running over my shoulders, so I reached over with my right hand and slid the left one off of my shoulder. I lifted my arm out of it and again placed it above my head. The left part of my dress started slowly sliding off, the edge almost reaching my nipple.  
I was breathing hard, as I watched my dress slide off of my left breast totally exposing it... making it visible to the camera and my son. My nipple was so hard, it must have been standing a half an inch out. With my knees bent and legs spread, back to the tree and my breast and wet panties showing, I held the pose for my son.  
Snap, snap, snap. Oh God, why was I doing this? So slutty... showing myself. He got closer, almost on top of me, zooming in on my crotch and than my tits. Oh God what a feeling... I was soaking wet down there, my panties drenched, no doubt making a visible wet spot for the camera. Oh Jesus... should I... should I be a slut right now? The word... the thought drove me insane.  
I reached over and slid the other string holding my dress up off of my shoulder. I looked at my son with dry lips and face flushed and lifted my hands up... letting my dress slide off of my tits.  
Snap, snap, snap. The dress slid down settling around my waist. Both of my gorgeous breasts exposed, my dress hanging around my waist, in plain daylight at a public park. I never thought that I would do such a thing.  
"Oh God Mom... you're so beautiful... you're so hot... you're so... slutty," He looked into my eyes as he said that.  
Oh my baby... my baby even called me a slut. I reached down with one hand following it with my eyes, and traced it up my thigh to where my panties were on the side of my hip. I than looked seductively into my son's camera.  
"Perhaps you'd want your Mom to take these off as well?"  
I really couldn't believe I said that... where was I going with this? His eyes got really big, he swallowed really hard and I saw his hands tremble.  
"Yea... Yes, I'd love that Mom... do it... take them off... please," He begged.  
I smiled, I had such a hold on him, and I could make him do practically anything so he could get a glimpse of my pussy and my ass. I hooked my fingers into the elastic band and slowly pulled that side down exposing my hip and part of my naval. I looked at my son.  
He was staring up at me with anticipation. I left my panties like that and grabbed the bottom of my dress pulling it up and to the back, over my hips and around my stomach. I pushed it behind me and again leaned against it, trapping all of my dress at my back and against the mighty tree.  
Snap, snap, snap. I put my right arm above my head and placed the other hand on my now exposed stomach. I looked down and saw my tits, my nipples... so hot. I ran my hand down so now my fingertips were brushing the slightly pulled down panties. Oh God how I wanted to rip them off... how I wanted to be totally naked right now. I was breathing hard with my nipples stiff in front of my son's camera.  
"Tommy... oh Jesus... I think I have to stop this," I moaned looking at him.  
"Mom, no... don't stop... please... you look so good, keep going."  
"Son, we're in the park... in public... oh god... this is so naughty... what if someone sees me?"  
I ran my extended fingers along the elastic band to the side that was still over my hip and hooked my finger in it. "Maybe just a little more," I thought. I pulled that side of my panties to about half way down my hip, positioning them so they still covered my pussy but my whole pubic area was exposed. Because I was so wet, the material clung to my pussy lips, visibly wet in that area.  
It was getting hot, very hot, seemed like the breeze has stopped. I felt my body starting to sweat, small beads of perspiration running down my back. I looked over at my son and at the outline of his hardness, bulging out in his pants. His cock... Uhhmmm... I needed him... I needed to suck him. Wait, not here, not in this public place.  
"Tommy... maybe we should go..."  
I didn't know what I was saying... I didn't know what I wanted. He was aroused too, his face red, barely able to take pictures. He reached out and grabbed my knee applying some pressure, spreading them further apart. My knees were shaking, weak from the position I was in.  
"Mom... pull your panties down," He demanded.  
No, not here... how can he ask me that... we were so visible. I looked around, still no one was near, the man with the dog was closer but could he see us?  
"Oh son... I want to, I really do but... we could get in so much trouble..."  
He reached down to his hardness grabbing it with his fingers, through his pants. He started rubbing it... oh god it was getting big... it was growing as he was doing it. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. I reached down and grabbed my breasts, squeezing, gently touching my nipples, sending electricity down my spine.  
"Mom... pull your panties down... just a little."  
He was rubbing his cock... so big. I couldn't stand it, so what if we get caught? I reached down and gently slid my panties down to about mid thigh. There... my pussy hot... wet... dripping for my son... and his camera.  
As if woken up from a dream, he started taking the pictures again. Snap, snap, snap. Oh Jesus yes... I wanted him to take my pictures. I wanted to spread my legs for him more but my panties wouldn't let me. Should I? Should I just take them all the way off? Slut... oh yeah... a real slut would do it.  
I straightened up and brought my legs together. Reaching down I pushed my panties down, past my knees and let them drop around my ankles. I reached down and pulled them off. I held them out at arms length hanging down off my index finger... so wet, almost dripping. I put my other hand on my naked hip and raised one leg higher than the other rolling my hips and making my most innocent face.  
"Do you want to keep these... your Mothers wet panties?"  
I thought he was going to cum right there. He stiffened up looking at my panties as if they were the most treasured item. He reached out shaking, and took them out of my hand immediately bringing them to his face. He inhaled hard, closing his eyes, smelling my wetness... my womanly aroma. Oh god my son... he loves my pussy.  
What now... god I was naked... practically, but one thing remained. I looked around one last time, I didn't see anyone, even the man with the dog was no longer there, strange, how could he disappear. I wanted this, I wanted to be naked, no matter what the consequences.  
I looked at my son, he was kneeling there full of anticipation, taking pictures of me from time to time. I grabbed my dress bunched up around my stomach and inch by inch started sliding it down my body. The dress was clinging to me, my wet hot body. Click, click, so exiting, so hot, so risky.  
Once the dress past my hips, I let it drop to the ground, stepped out of it and picked it up. I didn't want this dress to be in the shots he was taking. Bunching it up I threw it away from me... I didn't need it... I was a slut. The dress flew away landing far enough away, not to visible... in the pictures... in my pictures.  
I stood there completely naked, trembling, almost unable to breathe from the thought of what I was doing. My pussy was so hot, so wet, if I touched it just slightly I would have climaxed. My son was looking at me, waiting.  
I turned around, put my hands high on the trunk of the tree and leaned against it spreading my legs. Ohhhhh... posing... posing for my son... naked like a slut. I felt my pussy lips open, exposing my hole. Click, click, click, I was surprised he was still taking pictures.  
I brought one hand back and placed it on my ass. I turned my head back letting my long blond hair fall to one side and looked into the camera licking my dry lips. My heart was pounding in my chest as I spread my ass cheeks open for my son, revealing my puckered hole.  
I brought my other hand under me and leaning forward touched my pussy lips. A strong shiver ran through me. Click, click. I spread them apart sliding my finger in between, my finger instantly becoming slick, wet with my juices. God I couldn't stand it... I needed to cum... I was so close.  
I extended my middle finger and slid it from the top of my clit, down my slit and into my opened hole, sinking it deep inside of myself.  
"Ohhhhmmmmm... Ahhhh... Ahhhhhh..." I moaned.  
I withdrew my finger and rubbed my clit in small circles. Again I slid it down and into my hole. Click, click, click. My finger was sopping wet. I took it out and brought it up to my face. I looked at my son and his camera and put it in my mouth sucking on it hard. Oh Jesus... my pussy juice again... I loved it. Click, click. I closed my eyes and enjoyed tasting myself... tasting pussy.  
"Uhmmmm... that's so good..." I moaned involuntarily.  
I brought my hand back down to my pussy rubbing my clit, spreading my pussy lips and fucking myself with the finger. Click, click, click. I thought about the nasty shots my son was getting, of me... op his Mother... in public... in the park.  
"OH my God... Uhhhmmmm... Oh Jesus..."  
I climaxed, I came hard, ramming my finger into my hole as far as it would go. I closed my eyes, my legs spread open and stuck my ass out as I rode the waves of my orgasm. I could barely hear the clicking of the camera but I could feel something dripping down the inside of my thighs. Did I cum that hard? Click, click. OH god... he was photographing this!  
I realized I had juice/cum dripping down my arm. I withdrew my finger out my hot dripping hole and again brought it to my face. I smiled at my son and the camera, putting my fingers right in front of my mouth, licking the juice off... tasting it... swallowing it. Click, click, click. I was his personal photo slut... opened... spread.  
My son straightened up and came up close to me, smiling.  
"Nice Mom... god, you like it don't you."  
He put his hand on my ass and squeezed my round, tender ass cheek sinking his outstretched fingers into the crack of my ass. I looked at my son and than slowly down to where his hand was.  
"Oh god baby... I do... I shouldn't but I do... I love it when you take my pictures and when you touch me."  
I felt so vulnerable right than, so spread and opened for him, my most intimate body parts on display for him... for my son. I waited full of anticipation, obediently, waited for what he was going to do next.  
He put the camera down and again grabbed my ass with one hand and my breast with the other, squeezing it hard, at the end pinching my nipple. God it drove me insane. I adjusted my stance, spreading my legs apart more.  
"Uhhm, Mom... are you spreading your legs open more for me?" He said smiling, stating the obvious.  
He ran his fingers down, past my asshole, down to my dripping wet pussy. God his touch was making me his slave.  
"Tommy... oh god son, I'll spread my legs for you anytime."  
I surprised myself saying that, after all, I was his Mother... or was I? Maybe than, at that moment, I was nothing but his slut, to be used... to be fucked like those women that walk the streets late at night. He touched my wet pussy lips drawing a moan out of me. He slid one finger inside of me and than another... deep making me shiver. He brought his lips to mine, kissing me, forcing his tongue into my mouth.  
"Isn't this what a slut would do?"  
I tensed up for a moment. He called me a slut... me his Mother! This definitely was going in the direction I didn't want it to go. His two fingers were now slowly sliding in and out of my hot, juicy pussy. I felt he was waiting for an answer... but yet I couldn't... I was his Mom.  
"Ahhhh... yes... I am a slut... Uhhhhhh."  
Noooo, god why did I say that! I can't le him do this to me, I have to keep this in check. But yet, my body was getting warm again, sweaty, my hips slowly starting to move up and down as if wanting to fuck my son's fingers on their own, my pussy itching to be filled. I looked up at his handsome smiling face... so sure of himself, I thought.  
"That's a nice Mommy... you want to fuck my fingers... you want to fuck them like a slut?"  
Oh god no... what was he doing to me? I had my hands up on the tree, hanging on, with my head turned towards him, my cheek resting against my arm as my hips were moving up and down, fucking his fingers now. Ohhh... no... I was fucking my son's fingers... "Oh yes... oh god... I want to fuck your fingers... I want to fuck them like a slut..."  
I was so hot than... so turned on. It was so hard to keep things in check when my son was doing this to me. Suddenly he took them out. No... it felt so empty. I moaned in disappointment. He stood there looking at me.  
"Mom... I want you to take my cock out," He said firmly.  
What? His cock? I looked around as if I had to do what he said and wanted to make sure that no one would watch. I saw the man again, seemed like it was the same person but with no dog this time. He was still far away, holding something in his hands, from time to time bringing it to his eyes. Binoculars?  
Oh God, this was so crazy! As if in a hypnotic state, I bent down, with my ass out and grabbed my son's belt. I undid it and the buttons of his fly, reaching down into his underwear and grabbing his already semi-hard cock. I pulled it out feeling the hot, stiffening shaft. I looked up at him waiting... waiting for him to say what was coming next.  
"Good slut... now put it in your mouth and suck on it."  
The praise felt good, as if he was giving me a complement. But it was so much more... If I did what he asked, I was acknowledging what I was... what I always wanted to be. If the other times I submitted to him seemed like an accident, or a way of keeping him from doing something, this was deliberate. There was no mistake, my son simply told me to suck his cock.  
I bit my lower lip and licked them, the conflict slowly weakening... my mind slowly giving into my son's demand. I brought his cock to my face, almost touching his purple cock head with my lips, the smell of his pre-cum intoxicating my brain.  
"I really want to suck your cock son... but here... in the park? Could we just go somewhere else... somewhere private?" I asked begging.  
He shook his head from side to side, relentless, waiting for me to do it.  
"Mom... I want you to be a total slut... I want you to do what a whore would do... suck your son's cock in the middle of the day in public."  
Oh god no... I couldn't do this... not me. I felt his cock touch my lips. Did he move? The head of his cock was now pressed against my lips and I could taste his pre-cum dripping out of his slit. My hands were on his hips, no, he didn't move, I would have felt it. Did I? Did I move? No I can't! Not here!  
Although my brain was screaming to stop this, my mouth slowly parted allowing the head of my son's cock to slip inside with my lips wrapping tightly around it.  
"Oh yeah Mommy... that's a good slut... suck on that big dick."  
No, No, No! He's my son, and I'm totally naked, here in the park! Somehow half of his big cock was in my mouth now, warm, pulsating. Slut! The word in my mind made my wet pussy twitch. Isn't this what I wanted? Isn't this what I fantasized about?  
I pushed my son against the tree and knelt in front of him, never letting his hard cock slip out of my mouth. Oh god he tasted so good, young, fresh, delicious... I felt my nose touch his pubic hair. Oh Jesus... did I swallow his whole cock again? I let it slip out and at the end sucked on the head of it, stroking the shaft slowly.  
"Oh God Mom... you are the best at giving head."  
His eyes were closed as he leaned his head against the tree, enjoying what my mouth was doing to his cock... my son. I took him in again sucking, deep down my throat, past my tonsils. I repeated it over and over again, making my son moan in pleasure.  
I saw movement out of the corner of my eyes and I didn't even disengage, I just turned my head still sucking my son's cock and looked in that direction. It was the man who originally was walking his dog... the man with... binoculars! Oh Jesus, he was looking at us!  
I looked up at Tommy just to see his face full of pleasure. Still sucking his cock I looked back to the man. He wasn't that far away, maybe 500 feet, he wasn't coming any closer. I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to stop sucking Tommy because he was enjoying it so much, and so was I. I didn't want our engagement to end... god such a slut. I took him in deep again, sucking on my son's pulsating meat.  
"OH MOM... I want to fuck you... I want to fuck your pussy... are you ready? Are you ready to spread your legs for me... like a... like a slut?"  
I needed to tell him about the man, about the man looking at us, but something inside me told me not to, afraid that this would end. Or was there another reason.  
"Oh Tommy wait... let me suck your cock for a little while longer... god I love it... Ummmm," Again I took him in deep.  
I twisted my head a little, deep throating my son's cock, giving the stranger a better look. Oh my god why was I doing this? Why was I letting him see what I was doing to my son? Wait... he didn't know... he couldn't know Tommy was my son! Oh god what a feeling, what a rush being watched... sucking my son!  
I was so turned on I was attacking his cock, sucking Tommy for all he was worth, like a vacuum. He was moaning, ready to cum. Seemed like at the last moment he pulled me off of his thick cock, holding my head in his hands while I looked at him disappointed.  
"Mom, you suck so fucking good... but I want to fuck you... I want to cum inside of you... I want to fuck that pussy you gave birth to me with."  
My head was spinning... it was rough... so dirty... my pussy... birth... my son... and he was going to fuck me now... like a slut. I stood up placing my hands on the tree as he moved out of the way, my body hot and trembling. I spread my legs wide and positioned myself without thinking to give the stranger a full view of what was about to happen.  
Tommy came up and slapped my ass, sending electricity through my body and making me moan. He positioned his cock at my opening and roughly drove it deep inside of me, burring the whole thing with one stroke. It was so easy, my hole dripping wet. I screamed with passion... Yesss... finally.  
He fucked me, he fucked me rough and hard, slapping my ass as he did. My son's cock penetrating me deep inside, deeper than it ever have been before. I looked for the man that was watching us. Oh God, he was still there... watching through his binoculars?  
"Jesus Mom... that pussy is so hot... so wet... look at my cock buried so deep inside of you."  
It was almost as if he didn't believe what he was doing, as if he had to say it aloud to believe it. I hung on screaming with pleasure from what my son's cock was doing to me... to my pussy. He was moaning loud, about to cum. I pressed my ass hard against him as my son drove his dick deep into my pussy shutting load after load of his cum inside of me... inside of his Mom.  
I clenched my pussy hard around his dick and milked him, load after load, going through my own orgasm... powerful... long... hot... wet... slutty. We stayed like this for a minute enjoying the closeness. He reached around and cupped my tits, slowly rubbing them, tugging softly on my hard nipples.  
"Mom... you're the best fuck I've ever had... my cock is still hard inside of your hot pussy."  
I felt sweat run down my back and I felt my son's cock slowly softening inside of me. He pulled out and stood there in front of me, waiting expectantly. I dropped down to my knees and took him in my mouth, like a hungry slut. Yes... this was one of the best parts... tasting myself... tasting my pussy.  
"Oh you like tasting that... ha Mom... you like the taste of pussy?"  
Oh no... why did he have to say that! I wasn't a lesbian, I never even thought about being with another woman, but the taste of my pussy was just undeniably good.  
"Tommy... I don't... please... Uhhmm..." I mumbled sucking on his cock.  
I didn't know what to say. I knew he knew, it was obvious from the way I sucked his cock. I was a little embarrassed to know that my son knew something about me that was so private, so intimate. I just went back to sucking him.  
"That's OK Mom... you don't have to say it... I can see it in you."  
I cleaned my son's cock off really good and stood up. I looked around and didn't see anyone, even the man that was watching us was gone.  
"Tommy, maybe we shouldn't push our luck so much. Let's go shopping."  
I picked up my dress nearby and put it on, without panties, which were stuck deep in my son's pocket, like a trophy, his Mothers wet panties. I thought about asking him for them, but what the hell, let's be a little risky. We walked to the car passing some people, some of them with k**s, enjoying the afternoon in the park. They gave us only minor glances, not realizing what we were just doing in this very same park.  
We drove through the neighborhood streets, trying to find our way back to some main roads, looking for factory outlets. Tommy was constantly snapping pictures, even of me; he would hold the camera up and zoom in on my breasts. My top buttons were undone so he had a good view of my deep cleavage.  
"Mom, you're gorgeous," He reached over and put his hand on my exposed thigh.  
"Tommy... behave yourself, I have to drive," I said playfully, knowing damn well that I enjoyed his touch.  
He ran his hand up under my dress lightly touching my pubic area with his fingertips, which I reacted to by grabbing his arm from going any further.  
"Son, what do you think you're going to do with this hand?"  
"Why don't you let go if it... Mom... and find out... you know you want to... you know you want to be a... SLUT," He really emphasized the last word.  
I gave him a quick look. Was I really a slut? My son's slut? Should I let him? Should I let my son touch my pussy right here in the car? A turn was coming up so I let go of his hand making the turn. He immediately slid it further down between my legs touching my clit. Oh God... my pussy was already getting moist. I had to concentrate on driving, letting my son have his way with me. He rubbed my clit and ran his finger down to my dripping hole.  
"Oh yeah... you're so wet... so hot..."  
"Yeah and you shouldn't be doing this to your Mom while I'm driving," I said feeling his fingers slowly sinking inside of me.  
For some reason I spread my legs a little putting my left as far as I could to the side, watching the cars near by, to make sure no one could see this.  
"Oh god Mom, do you smell this? Do you smell your pussy?"  
I rolled my eyes. Jesus, yes I could smell it. My wet pussy dripping from what he was doing to me.  
"Oh god yes... but Tommy, please let go of me... I have to drive."  
He sunk them deeper inside my pussy as I slid down to the edge of the seat. I was so hot, breathing hard. I no longer knew where I was driving, trying not to hit anything, I was just going straight. He started fucking me with them, slowly, tenderly, driving them in and out of me.  
"Oh God Tommy... Oh my god... Ohh... Ohhh..."  
"Look at you Mom... look how turned on you are," He rubbed my clit with his thumb while finger fucking me.  
"You like me doing this to you, don't you... slut?"  
I looked over at him, my lips dry, my mouth open. He didn't call me his Mom anymore. What could I have said to him. I let him do this to me... to his Mom... NO... to his SLUT!  
"Oh God yes... fuck me... fuck me deeper... Ahhh... Ohhhh... yes like that."  
I was so hot, I was ready to cum... all over my son's fingers.  
"You're so wet Mom! You're dripping," He looked at me sharply "Do you... do you want to taste it?"  
I froze. No, not that, I can't get into this. But my pussy... my juices... god I loved it so much! And the thought of me, licking my pussy juice from my son's fingers here in the car, while driving was driving me insane. But if I told my son yes, I would admit that I could be with another woman, the thought was so perverted sooo... different. I could tell he saw the conflict in me, after all I didn't say anything.  
"You want to, don't you Mom... here," He withdrew his fingers out of my wet hole and brought them up to my face.  
"Go ahead, lick them... lick them Mom... taste your own pussy... do it," He was breathing hard as well, clearly turned on by this.  
"Oh god Tommy no... not my pussy..."  
Too late, he placed his dripping fingers on my lips. God the taste... the smell... I couldn't stop, I opened my mouth slightly and immediately received his fingers inside. I wrapped my lips around them and twirled my tongue, sucking... sucking the wet juice from them. "Yes Mom, suck them... oh yeah... here let me give you some more."  
He took his fingers out and brought them down to my pussy, sliding them deep inside of me again, fucking me with them. I needed to concentrate on driving, no longer worried about the cars passing us, or being discovered. Again he took them out and brought them to my mouth, this time I readily opened my mouth and took my son's fingers in, relishing the taste... the taste of my own pussy.  
"Yeah... nice slut... suck that juice... pretend you're licking another woman."  
"Ohhhhh... Oh my God... Uhmmmm... yesss..." I moaned.  
This was so real, so insane, I loved it... I loved tasting myself... tasting pussy. Again he finger fucked me, withdrew his dripping fingers and let me taste them. I was now openly sucking on them, moaning softly.  
"Oh Yes... Oh God... I love it... I love the taste of my pussy... Oh God give me some more."  
He did, my pussy continually producing more and more juices. I licked his fingers like an insane slut, trying to get every last drop into my mouth. I was so hot, I was ready to do anything.  
"You wish you were licking another woman right now don't you Mom... come on tell me... tell me the truth."  
"Yesss... Oh God YES son... Oh God I wish I was licking pussy... spread open, wet pussy... Uhhhmmm yes..."  
I brought my left leg up and placed my foot on the dash, barely maintaining control of the vehicle. I slid my hand down between my legs and rubbed my open pussy, sinking my fingers into that wet hole, fucking myself now... here in front of my son. I than took them out and sucked on them.  
Click, click, click. I looked over at my son and saw that he was taking pictures of what I was doing. Oh god... how can I do this... how can I be such a slut. I tried stopping but I couldn't, my pussy so hot... so wet... so delicious. Click, click, click. I continued this almost up to the point of an orgasm.  
"Mom, pull in here, pull into this shopping center," He was pointing to a driveway.  
Weaving I negotiated the turn and pulled into a spot screeching the brakes. I slammed the car into park and brought both feet up unto the dashboard spreading myself open. I quickly inserted two fingers into my dripping pussy and started fucking myself feverishly, bringing myself to a quickly approaching orgasm.  
"Oh fuck... oh yes... oh my god... Ahhhhh... Ahhhhh..."  
"Mom, stop quick, someone's coming."  
"Oh Jesus no... oh fuck, I'm going to cum..." I screamed.  
"Mom you have to... they're going to see you."  
I felt his hand on my knee, I looked over to see a couple approaching. Oh no... not now. Painfully I brought my legs down and set up, just in time not to be seen. I sat there hot and turned on feeling my dress clinging to me from the sweat on my body as the couple passed us by glancing at us. I brought my fingers up to my mouth and cleaned them off.  
"Mom look, there is a shoe store right there, let's go in there and get those high heels for you," He jumped out of the car No, not right now, I'm too turned on... to hot to do this, I needed to come down a bit. He didn't wait, he started heading towards the store. I got out of the car and followed him, breathing hard, feeling the wetness between my legs. My dress was so opened, barely held together by some buttons. I looked down and saw the edges of my aureoles showing as I walked. I looked around and saw no one, this shopping center was pretty empty.  
I felt so naughty... so daring... still riding the high of fucking myself in the car. I reached down and unbuttoned another button making the top of my dress open up more. I looked down and saw my aureoles permanently showing and my nipples coming in and out of view. There... that's better. I reached down and felt the inside of my tight, running my fingers up, until I touched my pussy. God, I was still so wet! I stopped for a second and scooped some of that delicious fluid on my fingers, bringing them to my mouth and licking... tasting my pussy.  
I saw my son walking into the store, so I followed, turned on beyond belief. I walked in ready for anything and saw Tommy looking at me, his mouth open, his eyes wide, no doubt surprised at the state of my dress.  
"Hi can I help you?" I heard a female voice.  
I gathered my courage and turned around. I was barely able to breathe. What I saw was a young girl, probably about my daughters age or barely over eighteen, standing there looking at us. She wore a simple uniform style dress, buttoned up the front, showing off her nice long legs. Her curly, long, dark hair covered her shoulders, and her naturally tanned skin told me she of Spanish heritage. And her eyes... god those dough looking eyes... dark and shiny were looking at me.  
I was embarrassed... I was embarrassed to be looking at this young girl that way... dressed the way I was... feeling so turned on. I felt my face getting warm as no doubt, it turned crimson. She was looking at me, at my breasts, probably seeing my nipples, I wondered what she was thinking.  
"Hi... we came in to see if we can find a pair of high heels for my Mom..."  
"Your Mom?!" She repeated shocked.  
Jesus Tommy... why did you have to say that! I thought with panic racing through my heart. So this is it, now I get caught... now my desires, my secret fantasies will destroy me. Tommy looked unsure at the girl.  
"Yes... My Mom needs a new pair of high heels to wear with her mini dress," He said firmly.  
The girl looked from Tommy to me... to my breasts... to my legs... than back to Tommy, a small frown appearing on her brow. I slowly moved my hand to the edge of my dress and instinctively drew it together covering my nipples. I couldn't have this; I couldn't have this young girl involved in this sexual escapade of mine. She was beautiful, innocent young enough to be my daughter.  
"Sure, have your Mom sit down right here and I'll bring her some shoes. Is there anything in particular you're looking for?" She pointed to the row of seats facing the storefront window.  
Tommy looked at me and I looked at him. Was this girl going along with this? I mean the state of my dress when I walked in would make anyone throw us out. I know she saw my breasts and my nipples as I turned around to look at her but yet she didn't make anything of it.  
"OK... black high heals, let's start with that," Tommy said looking at the girl.  
She turned her head towards me with a slight smile.  
"Uhmm your son knows how to dress you."  
She walked out and I immediately pulled all of my dress together, buttoning up my breasts.  
"Oh God son, what are we doing here? Let's leave please before this gets out of hand."  
I was a little scared of what might happen but most of all, I didn't trust myself. What if I took this too far with this nice young girl in front of my son! I could never forgive myself. Deep down I knew that I wanted to try being with another woman, but this was just a girl and my son was standing right there.  
"Mom, we came here to buy shoes, so let's just buy shoes. Relax, nothing will happen, it's OK."  
The girl came in holding a box of shoes. She put the box down on the floor and knelt in front of me.  
"I took a guess at the size of your foot; hope it's the right size."  
I watched her as she grabbed my foot, her delicate hand wrapped around my ankle and brought my foot to gently rest on her thighs as she sat there with her legs curled up under her butt. Her touch was already sending shivers up and down my spine. I kept telling myself that it was OK, it was normal; she was just doing her job. The girl looked up at me and smiled with a disarming, innocent smile.  
She took my shoe off and took the high heal out of the box. My foot rested cradled between her thighs, inches away from her crotch. She raised my foot up to put the shoe on, as I was doing my best to keep my knees together, after all, I didn't have any panties on, and my sun dress stopped well above my knees.  
I followed her every move as she put the shoe on. She would look at my foot but also at me, at my face, than slowly her gaze would go down to my breasts for a brief moment and even lower, to my crotch. At that moment her soft dark eyes widened and her breathing became more labored. The fact that this young girl was looking at me that way was making my own pulse beat faster. I totally forgot about my son standing there, beside us, the girl was taking up my entire world that moment.  
"There, what do you think?"  
She asked looking at me and gently raised my foot so I could look at the shoe bringing my straightened out leg to her side. The motion separated my knees a bit and I immediately saw her eyes dart down to my crotch. Was she trying to get a peek at me, at that place I tried to keep hidden from her? Jesus no way, she's too young, too... innocent! I slowly fought to bring my knees together wondering if I gave her a peek.  
"Uhm nice, how about the other, could you put the other on?"  
The other! What was wrong with me? Why didn't I just buy the shoes and get out of there? Oh God, this was so difficult, difficult to control this. She smiled and rested my foot on the floor beside her, at the last moment softly running her hand up my leg to my knee, before reaching to the other side for the box of shoes. This was definitely not an accidental touch; there was something sensual about it, something exiting. I sat there watching her as my own breathing became difficult.  
As she grabbed the shoe she scooted up a bit, closer to me, giving me a quick glance. At that moment I was looking at her thighs which were becoming more exposed by her motions, her dress riding up. I could tell she noticed where my eyes were. I tried peeling my eyes away from her nice tanned thighs but it was too late. She grabbed my other foot and brought it up to her lap. In this position I could no longer keep my knees together as the one she was holding rose up higher than the other. My heart was pounding in my chest and my mouth was dry, as this young girl was making me expose myself.  
She put the shoe on lifting my foot a bit to do it, her eyes always going up and down my legs, lingering on my crotch from time to time. I couldn't stop this, even if I tried I couldn't. She was so close to me that no matter how much I tried, she was going to get a peek at my pussy. It was so wrong but it was exiting me beyond belief, to know that this young girl could see me was making my pussy hot and wet.  
I sat there rigid, unable to move, my knee went up and my dress slid up a bit. I looked down to see my legs apart. I looked at the girl and saw she was looking between them. Oh no... how much was I showing her? She raised my leg up more and to her side; she was now kneeling between my legs with my knees separated with her soft dark eyes wondering all over me.  
"Nice shoes, let me stand up and see how they feel," I mumbled giving her a pleading look.  
She smiled and let my foot go, I rested it on her other side so that she was still in between my legs. She grabbed onto my knees as if for support and lifted herself up, applying side to side pressure under which my knees uncontrollably separated. My legs spread wide and the girl looked down between them at my wet, hairless pussy. Oh my god, my heart almost jumped out of my chest as my mind registered what I was showing her. I saw her eyes widen and her mouth open, her eyes were glued to my crotch as she slowly straightened her legs, bent over but still held on to my knees, pressuring them apart. I looked over at my son and saw him watching us. I looked back at the girl and saw her lick her dry lips... my god was she thinking about... no it can't be, but if she is... oh Jesus, I can't let this happen, not in front of my son.  
I reached over and put my hand on hers, gently giving her a tug. It was a gentle sign that I wanted her to let go. I guess I was also telling her that I didn't mind that she looked at me but it had to end... for now at least. The girl gave my pussy one last deep look and let go. For some unknown reason I didn't bring my legs together right away, I kept them apart looking at her and than at my son, enjoying their reaction. Ohhh that was so naughty, keeping my legs spread in front of this girl on my own, teasing her.  
I slowly brought them together and stood up, walked up to the nearby mirror and admired the shoes. In my mind though, I wanted so much for that girl to be near me.  
"Well, nice, I think... this dress isn't really what I'm going to wear them with."  
The girl took the bait. She walked up to me ready to help.  
"What dress will you be wearing, is it the same cut?"  
"No not really, it's a little bit more revealing on top... you know one of those low cut dresses."  
The girl positioned herself directly behind me and because she was about the same height than me, was able to look over my shoulder at my reflection in the mirror.  
"Does it have straps or is it strapless?" She asked.  
"Oh it's strapless and low cut," I mumbled barely able to talk.  
I felt her hands on my shoulders and watched in the mirror as she grabbed both of my dress straps and slowly slid them off my shoulders. Next she reached over to my front leaning against my back, pressing her firm breasts against it, and unbuttoned my top button. Oh god this was naughty, getting undressed by this young girl in a shoe store. I could see my son's reflection in the mirror, watching the whole thing. That's all right I told myself, I'm just teasing, I can stop this whenever I want to, I won't take this too far... not in front of my son.  
"Is this about right?" Her soft voice asked.  
"No... maybe two more will do it."  
As soon as I said it I realized that two more buttons might expose my entire breasts, but it was too late. Her small hands were already working on them, palms pressing against my nipples making them hard, getting my dress opened. Uhhhh... I breathed a little easier, my nipples were still covered but barely. In fact my aureoles were showing and my whole middle, past the bottom of my breasts was now exposed. The girl was breathing hard, right at my neck, so close to me, watching my nearly exposed breasts in the mirror.  
"How about your bottom, is it the same length?" She whispered.  
"No... it is a little shorter," I whispered back slightly leaning against her.  
She brought her hands down to the edges of my dress, one at each of my hips gently touching my hips with her open palms. She grabbed my dress and lifted it about a couple of inches exposing more of my thighs.  
"How is that?"  
Oh God, I was getting so turned on, the uncontrollable sexual feeling was starting to build up inside me, but yet, I needed to stop this. I couldn't look in the direction of my son, I just knew he was there watching me.  
"No... maybe just a little shorter," It was no use, seeing her do this to me in the mirror was drowning any moral issues I had.  
I looked on as she lifted my dress up more, slowly to the edge... to the edge of my pussy, a little more and it would be exposed.  
"There... right there... that's the length," I whispered heavily, barely able to control myself.  
I felt her heavy breathing on my neck. She looked at me in the mirror, disappointment on her face.  
"Are you sure... are you sure it's not shorter?"  
Oh god, she wanted more... she wanted to see me, my pussy, but I couldn't... oh Jesus no.  
"No I think it stops right there," I said very softly and with no conviction.  
"Well maybe we should ask your son, did he see you in that dress?"  
What!?... Oh no, I already knew what Tommy's answer would be.  
"So, you think your Mother's dress stops right there, or is it shorter than that?"  
Tommy came into view, eyes wide; I could tell he was watching this, he already had a bulge in his pants. He looked at me in the mirror, half naked, my breasts nearly exposed and dress up in the girls hands. She was looking at him expectantly, as if she knew what he was going to say.  
"Oh I think my Mom's dress is shorter than this."  
She turned towards me, looking into my eyes through the mirror.  
"See... your son knows."  
"Oh God no," I whispered.  
She raised it, slowly, inch by inch as I watched letting her do it. My pussy slowly came into view, first the lips, moist... wet shining and slightly apart. Than as she pulled the dress over my hips, my clit and whole pussy area was exposed, cleanly shaven, every detail visible. I looked at her, her eyes were on my pussy, she was licking her lips, watching me. After a few seconds she looked into my eyes.  
"There, I think you look much better like this."  
She reached up around my waist and unbuttoned another button holding my dress together, watching me in the mirror, watching my hard nipples come into view. I rolled my eyes powerless in her grip. No matter how much I wanted to stop this from happening, I couldn't. The sight of myself getting exposed like this was almost making me cum. I think she knew what was happening to me, she reached for the last button but at the last moment turned to Tommy.  
"Maybe you should lock that door and draw the shades," She said meaningfully.  
I looked and saw my son walk towards the door and do what she asked. I was watching everything unfold as my head was swimming, why was I letting this happen? Was it her touch? Was it the fact that she reminded me of my daughter? No... not that, I could never let my daughter do this to me!  
"Please, let me go... I can't do this in front of my son," I whispered to her, low enough for Tommy not to hear.  
"Ohhh I think you can... I think you want to do it in front of him... so he can watch his Mother be a slut."  
Oh God how did she know? That word... I moaned as soon as I heard her say that and she smiled knowingly, releasing my last button. My dress fell to the sides and she pulled it off of me with a quick move, throwing it at Tommy. She immediately pressed herself to my naked back and put her hands on my hips.  
"Oh god please... please don't do this," I pleaded to save myself from my son seeing this.  
She didn't listen, she ran her hands along my stomach to my breasts and grabbed them, softly separating her fingers to allow my nipples to run between them.  
"Uhhhhhmmmmm... oh please..." I didn't know what I was begging for.  
I was approaching an orgasm, standing there in this girls grasp as she explored my body in front of my son. Her hands slid down, along my stomach, past my naval, down to my pussy. Her fingers touched my clit and I moaned reaching back with my own hands grabbing her hips, trying to feel her. Her fingers ran along my clit and rubbed it in circles, in a fast rhythm, than running a finger down to my opening and sliding it in, than bringing it back up to my clit and rubbing it, making me cum.  
"Ahhhhh... ohhhhhh... yesss... oh my god..."  
I moaned in her embrace as an orgasm gripped my powerless body. She continued working my pussy as only a woman could, she knew exactly what to do. I held on, moaning and enjoying my orgasm, letting her do whatever she wanted to me. She let go of my pussy and grabbed my arm, tugging me towards the deep chair in the corner.  
"I have to check those shoes of your, to make sure that they fit."  
I didn't understand... my shoes? I sat down where she indicated and she kneeled in front of me again lifting both of my feet right away, spreading them... spreading me apart. I sat back reclined, opened with this young girl between my legs. My pussy was so wet... so hot... dripping cum and I wanted her to lick it... I wanted her to put her tongue on me. I looked over at Tommy, he had his camera in his hands... watching me... watching what was about to happen... what I was about to let happen. Oh god please... don't let him take my pictures... not like this... not with another girl!  
I looked over at her as she released my feet and put her hands on the inside of my thighs, pressing, making my legs stay apart as she leaned forward and brought her face to my pussy extending her tongue. Oh god yes... I wanted this so bad. She ran her tongue along my pussy lips, right in the middle, separating them and licking my cum from between them. It felt so soft, so wet and warm that it sent unbelievable shivers up my body.  
"Oh god... you're eating me... you're really eating me..." I don't know why I said that, I couldn't believe this was happening I guess.  
I watched her wet tongue flicking my clit, running in between my pussy lips, her mouth sucking my lips inside, so gently as I held on unable to breathe. Suddenly there was a bright light and I realized that my son was taking pictures. I looked over at him as he was getting shots of my pussy and the girl that was eating it.  
"No Tommy... don't please... don't take any pictures," I pleaded but he didn't move.  
Again he took a picture. I looked down at the girl, she didn't seem to mind, she was licking and sucking my pussy with lust, sticking her tongue into my wet hole and tongue fucking me, making me so hot... so close to another orgasm. I watched her eat me forgetting about my son taking pictures. I couldn't believe this could feel so good, so hot... so sexy.  
She f***ed my legs up, my knees almost to my chest and my ass sticking out. She ate me running her tongue up and down the length of my slit, sucking on my clit when she could and god, my son was getting all of that. She stuck her tongue into my hole, deep... as deep as she could and she looked up at me. I saw a smile on her face and she gave me a small slap on my ass. Oh god that felt so good, I wanted her to do it again as she tongue fucked me. As if she read my mind, she slapped me again, and again and again fucking me with her tongue. I started feeling warmth spreading around my ass and I couldn't hold it any longer. I came... again right into her mouth with my juices flooding. She didn't turn away; she even put her entire mouth over my hole and sucked as if that was what she was waiting for. Oh god I closed my eyes and screamed, more... Jesus more... I wanted her to fuck me... to eat me, this young girl... so hot.  
I looked down at her, finally able to breathe and saw that she was softly licking my pussy, so gentle. Just looking at her made me want to have her, to taste her, to do to her what she did to me. I no longer cared what my son thought about me, I was full of determination. I loved the way my pussy tasted... now was going to find out how another woman's pussy tastes.  
I brought my legs down and stood up looking at the young girl just to see that she was watching me with anticipation. I grabbed her hands and lifted her off her knees, seductively putting my mouth over hers... uhhmmm... the taste of my pussy flooding my mouth, so sweet. I kissed her with all the desire that was building up inside me for so long. She returned my kiss, her tongue sliding inside my mouth as we stood in front of my son kissing, closely holding each other.  
"Oh god... I have to have you... please," I pulled her slightly to the deep chair I was getting eaten just a minute ago.  
She pulled on her buttons and quickly unbuttoned her dress pulling it to the sides and off of her. I was shocked to see that this young girl had nothing underneath, no bra or no panties, she was completely naked. I admired her thin body, firm young breasts, flat stomach and pussy... bald just like mine. Although she was thin, she had nice full hips and deep ass that I felt such a desire to lick.  
"Wait... ohhh... wait, before I let you do this to me... I want to see you do something," She said.  
"Anything, God anything... I need to have you... now," I was lost to my desires.  
"I want to see you suck your son's cock."  
What! What did she say? I stood there unable to speak looking at her. Oh god no matter how good she looked I couldn't do that in front of her.  
"I... I can't." I said in a low voice.  
She saw my confusion, my reaction and sat down opening her legs. Her wet pussy staring at me, inviting me to go ahead.  
"Are you sure? I really want to see that, a Mother sucking her son's cock... I think it's so hot."  
I shook my head and dropped to my knees in front of her opened legs. I could smell her pussy and it drove me nuts with desire for this girl. I knew she saw how much I wanted her.  
"So Tommy, why don't you take your cock out and let your Mother see it maybe that will change her mind."  
I saw Tommy moving over to us and saw him put his camera down on the nearby table. He walked up to me, right beside me and started to undo his fly.  
"Please, I can't suck him... not in front of you... he's my son." I said begging her not to make me do this.  
She lifter her legs up and spread them wide, moving her hand down and letting her fingers spread her pussy.  
"Come on suck him... look how big he is... and than I'll let you eat me."  
She started playing with her clit in circular motions. I had such a desire to lean over and stick my tongue in her. I looked over at my son and all I saw was his hard cock inches away from my face. God, not again! No matter how much I tried resisting the look of my son's cock in front of me made me open my mouth, grab the base of his cock and guide it into my open mouth. I closed my eyes as I wrapped my lips around his massive organ making him moan. I started sucking him, enjoying the taste and feel of his cock in my mouth.  
"Here Tommy, sit down beside me and let your Mother suck your cock." I heard the girl say.  
Without saying a word Tommy disengaged and sat beside her. I kept my hand on his cock and couldn't release it. As soon as he sat down I begun sucking him, running my tongue up and down licking his shaft and than sucking again. I looked over at the girls pussy and had the urge to lick it, to suck her clit and make her moan but didn't want to make a move until she told me so.  
"Ohhh, you want this don't you? What do you think Tommy, should we make your mother eat me?" She was looking at me with her face flushed.  
"Oh God, wait... wait until I cum, than you can have her," Tommy moaned as my mouth worked up and down his hard cock.  
"Uhhhhh, you mean you're going to shoot your hot cum in her mouth?" Her eyes widened and she looked at me unbelievably.  
I felt a tug of shame for what I was about to do. I was sucking my son's cock which was already a big taboo, which could put me in a lot of trouble, but drinking his cum! Right here in front of this strange girl? No matter how much I wanted to stop... no matter how much I wanted to let him go and start eating her, I couldn't stop what I was doing. To have a cock in my mouth and not finish him off was something that I realized I couldn't do, even my son's cock!  
"And you're going to swallow it aren't you? Ohhhhh I can see it in your face... you're going to swallow his cum... ohhhh that is so hot, you're such a good slut mommy," She cooed playing with her wet pussy and watching me.  
This was so crazy! Her praise actually felt good and made me suck Tommy's cock even harder, more passionate, deeper in my mouth. I saw her reach over and realized that she was now holding the camera pointing it at me. No! I couldn't have pictures taken of me sucking my son's cock! It was too dangerous!  
"Oh please don't, we can't..." I whispered looking over at her pleadingly still holding on to Tommy's cock.  
Snap, snap. She wasn't stopping. She looked at me with a smile from behind the camera and continued taking pictures. I looked up at Timmy and he pleadingly brushed my hair and extended his cock towards my mouth wanting me to suck him. I was confused and torn between wanting to please my son and the danger of taking those pictures. I felt the girls hand on mine as she pooled it away from my son's cock, she brought it down on top of her moist pussy. I felt her wetness and all the resistance went out of me. I opened my mouth and took my son's cock in.  
I sucked feverishly, with passion taking him deep and rubbing her pussy at the same time. I heard the camera as she took my pictures but didn't care anymore, I just wanted to make my son cum so I could taste that sweet young girl.  
It didn't take long, Tommy couldn't stand it anymore and stiffened up groaning loudly, shooting his seed into my mouth. I closed my eyes and swallowed, loads of white sticky cum shooting down my throat as I did my best to keep up. His body went through spasms and suddenly saddled down. I gave him few more licks, up and down his shaft and looked over at the girl.  
She was sitting there wide eyed staring at me.  
"Oh yes... come to me, I have something delicious for you," She snapped more pictures as I crawled up to her, between her opened legs.  
Hypnotized by her opened, moist pussy I put my hands on the insides of her thighs and brought my face down close inhaling her aroma, feeding on it. It was different than mine, but sweet nonetheless with some muskiness about it. Snap, snap, I looked up and smiled for her extending my tongue and touching her clit with it. For the first time in my life I was licking another woman... never in a million years did I think I would do that, but here I was.  
I slid my tongue between her parted lips down to her hole feeding on her flowing juices. I was amazed at how wet she was, no matter how quickly I drank her wetness, her hot pussy produced more. I closed my eyes and sucked her pussy lips into my mouth twirling them around with my tongue. She moaned a deep, sexual moan of ecstasy which gave me encouragement to do more.  
I was like a woman possessed, licking her, sticking my tongue into her and whole time keeping her legs spread apart so I had easy access. I heard her moan, I saw the pictures being taken but that didn't matter anymore. What mattered was the feeling I got from pleasuring this young woman, the aroma and the taste of her sweet pussy.  
My whole body was going through the shudders of ecstasy and no one was touching it. I heard myself moan but my main focus was eating her... eating her pussy. Just that thought brought a wave of pleasure, the time has stopped in that moment of sexual feeding. I don't know how long I was keeling there eating her, minutes, half hour... I don't know. I felt her suddenly stiffen up and she let out a deep, loud moan... one after another.  
"Ahhhhh... ahhhhh... oh yeas... oh my god yes, I'm coming!"  
I put my mouth over her hole and extended my tongue into it pushing it in and out, fucking her with it. She screamed and threw her head back. Suddenly I felt a lot of wetness flow out of her and knew it was her cum. I drank it, I fed on it... the sweet juice coming out of her.  
I was vaguely aware of Tommy taking pictures of this climax and wondered why he held the camera to his eyes continuously. My god he must have the camera in a movie mode! I was being recorded... like a... like a porn star! I moaned with pleasure surprising myself, after all, the fact he was recording it could be very dangerous.  
The girl finally settled down and lay limp just looking down at me, her legs spread. I slowly got up and stood there between her legs looking at her.  
"So what's your name?" I asked.  
The question seemed to surprise her as she hesitated a moment.  
"Suzie..." She said softly.  
What a fitting name for her, sweet, young Suzie.  
"I'm Kate," I whispered and turned to Tommy.  
"Tommy, we should really get going."  
She quickly got up and standing in front of me grabbed my hands.  
"I just want to say thank you for... for doing what you did to me, it felt wonderful and I loved every second of it."  
She sounded so sincere that I instantly knew she was telling the truth. I hugged her and kissed her on the lips with all the passion I felt for this girl.  
"I know and I loved what you did for me... thank you."  
Tommy was ready standing there quietly watching us and I turned towards the door. Before we walked out I heard her whisper.  
"Will you come back sometime?"  
I stopped in the doorway.  
"I'm afraid not... let's just take it for what it was... a wonderful experience."  
I wanted so much to answer her "yes, yes I will be here anytime you want me to" but I couldn't let Tommy know how I really felt. I held the urge back within myself and walked out.  
After my experience with Suzie in the shoe store, I just couldn't get her out of my mind. No matter how much I tried forgetting what happened that afternoon, I couldn't, the memories of me being seduced by that young woman kept coming back so vividly in my mind. The feeling of guilt usually associated those feeling but somehow my mind suppressed them, somehow the feeling of joy... the feeling of closeness with that beautiful girl always made it feel like it was right.  
My relationship with Tommy changed as well. I no longer felt like what was happening between us was an accident or that there was a normal explanation for what we did. I was still his Mom and he was my son, but he was stronger now, more in control of what he wanted me to do or when he wanted me. Seemed like my internal turmoil was being pushed aside and replaced with the feeling of submissiveness, almost an eagerness to please him. I thought about different ways to please my son, trying to come up with ways for him to want me more, thinking of him more as a man in my life than my husband was.  
It was Saturday evening and Kristy went out with her friends to see a movie. My husband was out with his friends having one of their poker nights which left me and Tommy home alone. Just the thought of being home alone with my son sent shivers up and down my body, a sexual excitement that was building up to the point of release. I knew he would take this opportunity to fuck me or have me suck his big cock like I loved doing. As soon as my husband and Kristy were out of the house I went up, no, almost ran up to my bedroom and took all my clothes off. I stood in front of the mirror admiring my full body for a few seconds thinking of what I should wear for the occasion.  
"Not bad for a 36 year old mother of two," I whispered to myself, admiring my full breasts, flat stomach and curvy hips.  
I took out some white stockings and slipped them on my tanned legs, they stopped about mid thigh hugging my legs completely. Something would have to hold them up so I put on a matching lingerie top that had four stocking snaps, two in the front and two in the back which I snapped on to my stockings. The top was white and see-thru with small red dots everywhere and finished on the sides with lace ribbon. The sides arced high over my hips keeping them exposed. The middle was held together with three buttons and it stopped just above my belly button, my smooth pussy and naval were exposed. In the back it arced high over my ass leaving that part exposed as well. I unbuttoned the top button making my breasts nearly fall out, showing the edges of my aureoles.  
I looked at myself in the mirror and held my breath... I looked hot... sexy... like one of those incredible models in porn movies. With my heart racing, I put on a pair of white platform high heels that I recently bought to finish my ensemble. I was ready for my son, god I hoped he was ready for me. I ran the edges of my fingers along my pussy lips feeling the moisture that was already there and brought them up to my mouth, licking them, tasting myself.  
"Uhhhhmmm..." I moaned.  
I got used to doing that now; whenever I felt horny I would touch my wet pussy and taste the wetness. Sometimes I even did it with my husband in the same room, making sure he wasn't looking. It made me feel... slutty... the woman of my fantasies that I always wanted to be.  
With my heart racing, I opened my bedroom door and walked out into the hallway. I walked towards Tommy's bedroom, swaying my hips... my naked ass. I felt so uninhibited walking through the house, so open, so naked. I opened his door but he wasn't there. I looked downstairs and saw the light in the office room was on, he must be using the computer.  
I walked downstairs careful not to fall, it was hard to walk with those platform shoes on. I reached the room and looked inside. Tommy was sitting by the desk looking at the computer screen, his face turned away from me. It was time to show my son that I wanted him... now. I slipped into the room and around the desk. He heard me and turned his head. I walked up and stood in front of him, looking into his wide eyes. I could tell he was surprised seeing me that way, seeing what I wore and how exposed I was, his eyes running up and down my body absorbing my nakedness... my breasts... my pussy.  
"I thought you might like some company," I whispered, barely able to talk.  
He didn't say anything, for a long moment he just looked at my body. He swallowed hard and readjusted his pants, his cock already hard. I wanted to throw myself at him, I wanted to grab his pants and pull his cock out but something in his gaze stopped me. It was a stern stare that kept me there, standing still.  
Slowly, he motioned to me with his finger and I walked up closer to my son.  
"Stop."  
I stopped, obedient, waiting for my son to tell me what to do next. Inside I was a mess, my body almost shaking from the anticipation of what would happen next.  
"Look at the screen," He pointed towards the computer.  
I looked and gasped in surprise. A picture of me filled the computer screen, completely naked with my ass exposed and my pussy wet. It was one of the pictures he took of me, during one of our encounters. I saw his hand move over the computer mouse and another picture appeared on the screen... me in another position showing my exposed body.  
"Oh my god..." I whispered.  
He started clicking the mouse and more pictures appeared... more pictures of me. I was trembling, watching myself, not believing I could be so nasty... so exposed... so hot. I never saw the pictures he took of me, I always thought he erased them like I asked him to, up until now. Standing there, half-naked and trembling I couldn't look away, as if hypnotized by the woman I saw on the screen... a women that showed everything.  
I felt his hand on my ass and shuddered from the touch. I was hot, turned on from what I was seeing and very wet. I could feel my wetness running down the inside of my thighs. Without thought, I leaned forward putting my hands on the desk and pushing my ass out towards my son, never taking my eyes off the screen. Another picture appeared; me spread on top of his motorcycle, my face full of surprise and panic. Even then, when it happened by accident I was turned on, I could see my wet pussy in the picture as if it was meant to be.  
Tommy's hand moved towards my pussy and he easily slid a finger in me.  
"Ohhhh, Tommy..."  
He still didn't say anything. He slowly moved his finger in and out as I spread my legs giving him better access. More pictures appeared; me at the park, me in front of the fireplace. I couldn't breathe... they were so explicit... so sexy. For some reason I leaned further forward, my face almost touching the screen and spread my legs wider, sticking my ass out. I gave him access to everything. I felt his fingers working my pussy and than I felt a finger at my asshole, wet, slimy.  
"Ohhhh... oh my god..." I moaned.  
I heard him breathe hard as he slid the finger in my ass. I've had his finger in my ass before but this time I was so exposed, my ass was turned towards my son with both of my legs spread wide apart and he could see everything he was doing. I was so apprehensive in the past of showing my son that side of me but right than... that very moment I couldn't stop myself. I couldn't stand it, it felt so good, I started feeling a climax approaching.  
"Oh Mom... do you ever... do you ever fuck yourself in the ass like this?"  
Oh no, I couldn't tell him, no... I wouldn't. His finger was merciless, working in and out. He started kissing my ass cheek while doing it.  
"You didn't answer my question."  
More pictures appeared on the screen. Me and Suzie, I was licking her pussy... her sweet pussy.  
"Come on Mom... I'd love to see you do that to yourself... oh god, look at your ass."  
My face blushed, somehow I was embarrassed by what he was saying... by what my son was doing to me, but yet I couldn't bring myself to stop this. I was turned on, hot beyond belief and almost ready to cum. He stopped working his finger in and out of my asshole, he was still in me but he stopped moving it as if to punish me for not answering.  
"Oh please baby... please..." I begged.  
Nothing, no movement. I started to push back with my ass against his finger but he wouldn't hold it still. Frustrated, I reached back and grabbed his hand to hold it still. I wanted to fuck myself with it. I was forcing it in and out but it wasn't enough. Feeling the ring of my ass I slid my own finger in beside my son's stretching my ass. Ohhhh that felt so good.  
"Oh god Mom... you do fuck yourself there!" He exclaimed.  
No matter how much I wanted to deny my son that knowledge, I couldn't, this was too hot... too erotic. Lost in this moment I fucked myself in front of my son. Soon I felt his finger move as well, in unison with mine. I moaned and soon felt my climax starting to peek. Putting my head on the desk, I jammed my finger in all the way screaming in ecstasy.  
"Ohhh yes... oh my god yes... Ahhhhhh..."  
I never thought that finger fucking my ass could bring me to such a powerful climax. Maybe it was the thought of the whole act being so nasty and the fact that I was doing it in front of my son, I don't know. When it was finally over, I looked back at Tommy and slowly withdrew my finger. He was staring at me, at my ass with wide eyes, licking his lips.  
"Uhhmmm... that was good, why don't you stick something else in there?" I surprised myself by saying that.  
Did I want my own son to fuck me in the ass? Why did I sound so slutty as if I did that many times? The truth was that I never had a man's cock in my ass before and I wasn't sure how it would feel. I couldn't tell my son that, not after saying what I said, instead I moaned with excitement giving him an inviting look, keeping my ass towards him, ready for his cock... ready to be fucked senseless.  
I looked down to see that he had his cock out and was stroking it while looking down at my ass. One look at his big cock and I knew I wanted him, I wanted him to fuck me, I wanted to take his cock in my ass. A shiver of fear ran through me though, the fear that it would hurt.  
"Oh my... you're so big and ready, are you going to... stick this thing in me? Oh god we have to use some lube, otherwise I'm afraid it will hurt too much... oh baby I want your cock so bad," I said... no, I moaned.  
He fumbled in the nearby drawer and to my surprise held up a tube of lubricant. Jesus, this was really going to happen! I never had anal sex before and my son was about to take my virginity.  
"Just stay like that, don't move," His voice was trembling.  
I arched my back and stuck my ass out waiting for my son's thick cock to start pushing inside. I felt the cold lube as he applied a generous amount to my already loosened hole running what felt like a finger in a couple of times. I tensed when I felt his cock pressing against the ring of my ass.  
"Oh god son, do it slowly... just do it slow... oh my god."  
He applied more pressure and I felt my asshole open to the point it had never been before. Grabbing on to the desk with both hands I moaned in pain as much as pleasure, feeling his big shaft inching its way inside of me.  
"Ahhhh... oh Jesus... Uhhmmm!" I yelled, feeling the pain, his shaft stretching me.  
"Mom, are you OK?" His voice was full of concern for me.  
He stopped advancing but stayed inside. My ass was on fire, tingling but the pain was not that great. Surprised that it didn't actually hurt that much I enjoyed the feeling of being spread open in that manner, my natural instinct tightening my sphincter muscle around my son's thick cock. The feeling of being f***ed open like that and the feeling of his pulsating meat inside, drove me insane. I took a few seconds to rest, to adjust to his size and than looked back at him. Reaching back I grabbed onto the hand he placed on my hip and smiled a weak smile.  
"Oh god son... oh god don't move... let me..." I mumbled looking at him.  
His eyes were big and full of anticipation; he was excited just as much as I was. I brought his hand up to my face making him lean over me slightly and took his index finger putting it into my mouth. I sucked on it as if I were giving his finger a blow job and pushed back against his cock buried in my ass. A couple more inches slid in. I did not feel as much pain as I did when he entered my ass so I pushed back more.  
"Ohhhhh shit... Ohhhh..." Now he was moaning.  
I pushed back more and felt his thighs pressing against my ass cheeks, he was all the way inside my ass, his thick meat hard and throbbing. It felt so good to have a big cock all the way inside. I never thought it would be so erotic... so hot. Having his cock in a place no one had ever been before made me feel like I was totally surrendering to him, like I wasn't his Mom at the time but rather his slut... oh god... my son's slut.  
I moaned and started slowly pushing back and forth, fucking myself... fucking my ass. I had dreamed of this moment so many times that now, when it was finally happening it seemed like a dream. I did not feel pain anymore, a thousand little nerve endings were starting to take over, starting to send pleasure throughout my body in a way I never imagined.  
"Uuhhhmmm... oh my god... ahhhhh... I like it... oh my... this feels soooo good..." I said as if surprised at the fact.  
Tommy took his finger out of my mouth and grabbed onto my shoulders with both of his hands.  
"Oh god Mom... your ass... your ass feels so... tight," He said amazed.  
He in turn held me still and fucked my ass, slowly with full long strokes looking down at the point where his cock was disappearing inside my body. I thought about it for a minute, imagining what it looked like. "Oh not fair" I thought to myself, I wanted to see that too.  
"Ohhh... oh fuck me... god I wish someone was filming this... I wish I could see this..."  
I was quickly approaching another orgasm from the steady ass fucking I was receiving from my son. I looked at the screen and saw Susie eating my pussy, my face contorted in pleasure. Suddenly I saw a flash of light and looking back discovered that my son had his camera in his hand and was taking pictures. I shook my head in disbelief, I should have known, he always had the camera somewhere nearby.  
I twisted my head around, put on the smuttiest look I could find and posed.  
"So is this how you want your Mother to pose... with... with your big cock in her ass?" I nearly moaned.  
It was so thrilling to say those words, to get into the role of a slut and to feel my son's cock in my ass, stretching my hole like it had never been stretched before. He looked at me with his open mouth amazed at my words. Snap, another picture taken. He moved slowly but steadily, fucking my ass mercilessly, making me moan with each of his strokes.  
"Ahhhh..."  
My ass was so wet.  
"Ahhhh..."  
It felt as if a steel rod was driven into me.  
"Ohhhh..."  
My mind was reeling with pleasure.  
"Ahhhh..."  
I couldn't stand it anymore; I needed to be in control... I needed to fuck him with my ass.  
"Oh Tommy, sit back... sit in the chair," I said looking back at him.  
He slid his cock out of my ass. Just as his cock left my ass he took another picture, I swallowed hard not knowing what that would look like, my ass felt so open at that moment. He sat down looking up at me expectantly. Facing away from him I stood between his legs and lowered my ass on top of his cock. Pain... just for a moment... a moment it took for my son's cock to enter my ass again, than pleasure... the wonderful, full feeling.  
"Oh my god... Ahhhhhh..."  
I sat fully impaled on his long, thick cock. I never had anything so deep in my ass before and I loved what was happening to me. I placed my hands on the armrests of the chair and lifted my legs spreading them wide. I placed my feet on the edges of the desk and slowly lifted up. The feeling of his long, thick, heavily veined shaft coming out of my ass nearly made me cum right then. Right before the head of it slipped out, I sank back down impaling myself on my son's cock again. I moved up and down on his cock, slowly increasing the speed. My arms begun to hurt but I did not stop. I heard moaning in the distance... was it me? I didn't know, didn't care. All I could think of was my son's cock in my ass... stretching it... me fucking him faster and faster.  
"Mom, I... I'm going to cum... Jesus I'm going to cum..." He was moaning.  
I felt his hands reach around and cup my tits. More moaning, it was me, I knew it now. He pinched my nipples and pulled on them hard. It was enough... I was going over the edge and so was my son. Tilting my head back I screamed in ecstasy, pleasure spreading through my whole body and especially my ass. Just than I felt his cock swell up and shoot his seed deep inside. I leaned back against him barely able to hang on feeling the opening of my ass touching his balls. The moment was nothing I ever felt before, pleasure beyond belief that I wanted to last forever. With my ass stretched beyond it's boundaries I rode the waves of my orgasm, moaning what seemed like long minutes.  
After a long moment I opened my eyes able to breathe again. He was still rubbing my breasts, softly now, with tenderness. Trembling, I moved to the side slightly and bringing my arm around his head hugged him, kissing his lips. He was sweating and so was I. We kissed passionately, his cock still hard and deep inside my ass.  
"Mom, my god I never thought this would feel so good," He whispered.  
Looking into my son's eyes, I had to agree.  
"I've never... never done anything like... like this," I was stuttering, still coming down from the best climax of my life.  
"Oh god baby, I love you so much." I whispered to my son.  
"I love you too Mom."  
We kissed with passion, our tongues playing a duel in our mouths. For some reason I didn't want this to end, I didn't want my son's cock to come out of me, I begun to realize how good it felt to have my ass stretched open like that, especially with his cock.  
"Mom, let me take a couple more pictures... please," He asked, excitement sparkling in his eyes.  
My son was always a photographer. I felt a slight reluctance, I was so bare and having my body photographed with my asshole in the shape that it was would be so invading, so... taboo.  
"Oh god son... maybe... maybe we shouldn't," I said unsure, kissing him on the lips again.  
His tongue darted out and I sucked on it, enjoying the feeling. Just than I felt his cock stir inside my ass, he was still hard.  
"Uhhhmmm..." I moaned in disbelief into his mouth.  
He reached between my open legs and touched my pussy, his fingers running up and down the length of my lips spreading them open. My legs automatically spread further apart with my feet still up on the edges of the desk in front of us.  
"Uhhh Mom you are so wet right now," He whispered into my ear.  
I held on to his neck, my head hung low pressed against his, watching his hand as he moved his fingers all around sticking them into my wet pussy a few times. I was so at ease with my son at that moment allowing him to do anything he wanted to me. He withdrew his fingers and brought them up to look. They were dripping with my wetness, the thick clear juice hanging off of them.  
"Look at that Mom... you're dripping. Would you like to taste that?"  
The question surprised me, of course I wanted to taste that. A small thought flashed across my mind, "this is my son...", but I suppressed it to the back of my mind.  
"OH Yes... please give it to me."  
I opened my mouth waiting for his wonderful, juicy fingers. He was watching me as he brought his fingers close, allowing a string of juice to drop onto my extended tongue. Oh god the taste... why did I like it so much? I immediately brought my tongue in and swallowed. I closed my eyes and a slutty moan came out from deep inside of me.  
"God I have to have more... please..."  
Again I felt his cock stir inside my ass and I realized my son enjoyed what I said. I smiled and opened my mouth taking his wet fingers in, sucking and licking my juices off of them. His hard cock throbbed inside of me and my ass clinched down on top of it, I was contracting and relaxing my anal muscles while licking Tommy's fingers. I heard him moan. Neither one of us was moving and somehow it felt as if we were fucking each other.  
I felt his hand come around and grab one of my breasts pinching the nipple hard, the other went down to my hot, dripping pussy. He stuck his fingers into my hole in turn making me moan. He was finger fucking me now with what felt like two or three fingers.  
"OH god son... oh my god... uuuhhhmmm..." I moaned closing my eyes.  
"Mom, I can feel my cock... I can feel my cock inside of you," He whispered with surprise and a bit of shock.  
I heard him as if from a far. Having both of my holes full at the same time was a new experience to me, and what an experience! Is that what it felt like to have two cocks inside at the same time? Being open and full like that was electrifying my body, sending pleasure through my foggy brain that I didn't want to end. Again I heard myself moan!  
"More... oh god more... fuck me son, fuck me!" I screamed.  
I was insatiable, lifting myself up again I started fucking him with my ass as he was fucking my pussy with his fingers. My asshole felt so stretched and loose lubricated by my juices dripping out of my pussy, allowing his big cock to slide inside my ass with ease. I ached but lifted myself up to the very top and sinking back down buried his meat completely in my ass touching the base of his cock with my anal ring. I was sweating, working that big meat in and out... in and out the whole time receiving fingers in my pussy.  
"Oh my god... oh my god I'm going to cum... oh yes, fuck me... fuck me..." I didn't know what I was saying, I was in another world, a world of pleasure.  
Again the climax came down crashing upon me like an avalanche of hot coals. My body and my nerve endings were on fire, every muscle contracting and relaxing, contracting and relaxing my whole being lost in pleasure. I screamed... I heard my son moan and felt his cum shoot into my ass again and again. I stopped moving and hung on, I had no strength left, my body still going through the orgasm. I instinctively turned my head and he kissed me pinching my nipple and fucking me with his fingers, he wasn't done yet, his cock throbbing inside my ass! I hung on, opened, spent and letting him use me. I was his to do with as he pleased.  
Finally he was done, he stopped fucking me with his fingers and released my nipple which throbbed in pain and pleasure. We continued to kiss, close, holding each other... together, Mother and Son... I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love... love for me. At that moment I knew I was his, I knew I could trust him completely with what ever he wanted to do. Any boundaries that previously existed were shattered by what we just did.  
"Mom, I love you so much," He whispered into my opened mouth.  
My shoulders shuddered and tears ran down my cheeks. I never thought I could find such love and pleasure.  
"I love you too baby... god I love you too."  
He looked at me concerned but I just smiled in return. He realized that they were tears of joy. We kissed again for a long moment.  
"Mom, can I still take your pictures, right now?" He asked pulling away.  
"Sure baby, anything you want," I smiled at him noticing his eyes lighting up with excitement.  
I looked down where his cock was buried.  
"But I think I should get off of you first."  
"No, just put your legs down and we'll stand up together, than lean forward against the desk. I want to take my first pictures when I'm still inside of you," he directed.  
I smiled and brought my feet down doing what he directed. I was now standing with my legs apart, leaned over the desk with my big breasts smashed against the cold surface. I felt his cock twitch as the flash of the camera went off. God his cock was so hungry! I knew that if he wanted to fuck my ass again I would have let him, thankfully he had other plans.  
"Now completely relax and don't clinch your muscles shut."  
A shiver of excitement and uncertainty ran through me. He wanted me to gape, he wanted my asshole to gape open as he took his big cock out! I knew I would, god from the pounding I just received I knew I would gape! Did he want to take my pictures like that? I felt him sliding out and I looked back towards him just as his cock came out and the flash of the camera went off. I wanted to ask him not sure if we should do this but it was too late. One after another my son took my pictures!  
"Oh god Mom, you should see this!" he exclaimed.  
I shut my eyes and buried my face in my hands. I was gaping, I could feel it, unable to do anything about it. I was still unsure about taking pictures of me in this manner... it was so exposed and so dirty... me, his mom!  
"Now stand up straight, slowly and spread your legs wider."  
I did happy to comply hoping my asshole would go back to normal. Looking back I saw that he was now laying on the floor behind me taking pictures of my ass from below. I felt something drip out of my ass... oh my god his cum! I clenched my ass shut but it just opened up again and more cum dripped out. I looked back at him alarmed and saw nothing but bright flashes. He was photographing his cum running out of my ass!  
"Tommy, maybe we should stop," I asked unsure.  
Just than we both heard noises at the front door. I froze with stomach in my throat. Someone was coming inside! I bolted for the door, barely able to walk in those high heels, cum dripping out of my ass and ran up the stairs. I got inside my room and listened. I heard my husband's voice but couldn't make out what he was saying. I didn't know if I should cover myself or maybe lock myself in the bathroom, I just stood there in horror!  
Few moments passed by and he walked into our bedroom. Caught! This was it! How could I get out of this? My mind raced to cover this up.  
"Finally... you're home, I was waiting for you."  
I put on my best... sexiest face and did the only thing that popped into my mind, I pretended I was waiting for him to have sex. He stood there looking at my barely covered body and than shut the door behind him really quick.  
"Jesus Kate, Tommy's right down stairs!" he almost shouted.  
One thing's for sure, his eyes did not leave my exposed body, I still had a chance to cover this up.  
"Come on John, I want you so bad and it's been so long since we did it."  
I walked up close to him swaying my hips from side to side, tightening my ass so nothing would come out. I reached up and bringing his face close kissed him. I heard a low moan and felt his hand come around grabbing my waist. It was so easy to have him want me, after all, he was just a man.  
We kissed for a moment and than I started to unbutton his shirt, taking his clothes off. My heart was beginning to beat normally and everything seemed like it would work.  
"My god you're sweaty, what were you doing?"  
"Oh Jesus John, you were gone so long, I needed you... I just couldn't wait..."  
I kissed his chest working my way down, I had to make this believable! I heard him gasp realizing what I meant. I reached his pants and quickly unbuttoned them, they dropped to the ground. I pulled his underwear down to his knees and his semi hard cock bobbed up and down in front of me. I grabbed it and looking up at him put it in my mouth. I saw his wide eyes staring at me and then he relaxed, exhaling, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. Success! I did it! I just had to suck him really good.  
I worked his cock as I learned how on Tommy, long, full strokes taking it down my throat. John was gasping, clearly enjoying the way I was sucking his cock which by now was completely hard. u*********sly I realized he wasn't as big as our son, the thought furthermore enforcing my desire for Tommy.  
Slowly, my sexual desire was coming back. I started feeling hot and my pussy was getting wet. The thought of having my son and my husband in such a short period of time made me feel like I was a slut... the slut of my dreams that often brought me such pleasure. I buried my husband's cock inside my throat and let it convulse around it.  
"Oh my god Kate, I have to fuck you," he whispered hoarsely pulling his cock out of my mouth.  
"No, I want to fuck you," I said quickly not wanting him to look at my pussy closely.  
"What?" he mumbled not understanding?  
"Here lay down on the bed," I pushed him in that direction.  
He stumbled and fell back onto the bed. I immediately straddled him poised above his hard cock and lowered myself down. I was shivering from the excitement of taking control over my husband. I pushed his cock inside of me and started riding him, up and down. My body was warm and my pussy was so wet! I grabbed his hands and bringing them together pinned them down above his head.  
"Do you like me fucking you John?" I asked surprised at myself that I didn't call him babe or honey.  
"Kate, what has gotten into you?" he mumbled looking up at me.  
"Shhhh... just answer the question," I brought one of my hands up to his cheeks and squeezed them.  
All the while I was riding him in a slow, steady rhythm, fucking myself on his cock. I saw his eyes widen, but I also saw a glimpse of submissiveness in them... a glimpse of pleasure.  
"Yes," after a moment he answered in a low voice.  
His eyes rolled back in pleasure. He was definitely enjoying what I was doing to him.  
"Good, than don't say a word and do not cum until I tell you to."  
I couldn't believe myself, I couldn't believe how hot I was getting, taking control of my husband like that. Before this our sex was limited to quick sessions where he got off and I hardly ever did.  
"Uhhhhmmm... fuck yes... I love that cock!"  
I felt my husband's cock stir inside of me. Yes, he definitely liked me being that way.  
"Here, take my tits in your hands and squeeze them," I was directing him now, telling him what to do.  
He grabbed onto my tits with his shaking hands.  
"Now squeeze my nipples."  
He did, rolling them between his fingers.  
"Harder... harder John, pull on them!" I almost screamed.  
I was fucking myself faster and faster, my climax quickly approaching. He moaned and I knew he was close.  
"Oh yes, I'm going to cum... fuck yes... ahhhhh..." I screamed.  
I felt his cock explode inside if me as I had my third climax of the night. I continued riding his cock until there was nothing left coming out of it. I slung my head low letting my hair fall around my face and enjoyed the feeling of wetness inside my pussy.  
Opening my eyes I looked at my husband. He was staring up at me, sweaty, looking at me as if I was a different person. Well in the way I was, the sex that I had with my son changed me, opened my mind up to so many different possibilities. From the look on his face he truly enjoyed our sex together.  
"Jesus Kate... this was the best... the best..."  
"Best fucking I ever gave you?" I interrupted him.  
His breath came in gasps again. Control, he liked being controlled.  
"Yes..." he whispered.  
I smiled at him, an evil smile.  
"Well I'm not done yet."  
Pulling myself up, letting his cock slide out of me I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, than his neck all the while going lower and lower. When I got to his slimy cock he was breathing very hard.  
"Oh my god Kate! You're not going to... ahhhhhh..."  
I took his wet cock fully into my mouth with one smooth stroke sucking and licking the wetness off of it. I couldn't believe how much wetness there was! I was almost drinking what I managed to scoop up into my mouth! Just doing this made me feel hot! I was such a slut... A slow thought came to me as I licked my husbands cock and balls, a thought that was reinf***ed by a tangy scent and taste. Was Tommy's cum on my husbands' cock? How?... Just at that moment I realized that my son's cum that I had inside my ass must have leaked out when I fucked my husband! I was licking it! Oh my god, I was licking the cum that came out of my ass! It didn't repulse me, it just shocked me! I heard women did that but it was all for show, in front of the camera but here I was... my god, here I was doing it for real! Confused at the whole predicament I continued to suck my husband's cock, it was almost cleaned off anyway. When I was all done I slithered back up to his head, he was looking at me, looking at my wet lips.  
I smiled. Did he perhaps want to taste some of that? An evil thought, but how erotic! I was still mad at him from the time I caught him jerking off to the internet porn. It will serve him well to taste his own son's cum!  
I got on top of him again pinning his hands but to the sides this time. He was looking up at me, eyes wide, his heavy breathing returned again. I could feel some of the sticky cum mixture still in my mouth and moving my tongue around inside I produced a generous amount. Bending down over him I pressed my lips to his feeling his mouth open. I stuck my tongue into his mouth and let all that cum mixture drain into his mouth. I was looking into his eyes and he was looking into mine, not a word was spoken between us but both of us knew who was in charge here.  
I sat back up looking down at him and saw his throat move up and down, he swallowed! At that moment his eyes rolled back in pleasure and I heard a low moan come out of him. He liked the taste of it! He liked drinking it! That realization came as another shock to me. I was supposed to get back at him but here he was enjoying himself! There was something about this, something erotic that was making me... hot.  
Keeping his hands to the sides I inched my way up, my knees pinning his hands to the sides. I couldn't believe this was happening, that this could still turn me on! My pussy was right over his face now and I was looking down at him now, breathing heavy.  
"Do you want some more?" I asked with my wet pussy inches over his mouth.  
"Kate... I..."  
"Do you want some more?" I asked again with a stern voice.  
He just looked up at me for a few moments.  
"Yes..." came a low answer.  
It was enough for me. I lowered my pussy onto his face feeling my lips touch his chin, just than his tongue darted out and raked across the opening of my pussy. Pleasure! Nothing but pleasure, a warm, wet feeling of his moth and tongue on my pussy. My clit being so sensitive responded to his tender tongue with eagerness. I moved my hips back and forth making sure he got the whole thing and wondered how long it would take for the cum he shot inside of me to drain into his mouth.  
I leaned forward supporting myself on my hands and looked at his face under me. It was a mess. His whole face was glistening in the light, wet from his cum and my juices draining into his mouth. His eyes were closed as he extended his tongue, my god he could extend his tongue far! Aligning my hole with that big tongue I lowered myself down on his face until I smothered it. I could feel his tongue deep inside of me, it was like... like a cock driving into me!  
"Oh yes John, get it all... get it all, fuck me with that tongue of yours!" I moaned while looking down at him.  
I didn't understand why the room was so hot, my body starting to perspire. I was slowly moving my body up and down on top of my husband's face with his tongue inside my hole watching him as the cum dripped into his open mouth. God I loved that feeling, the feeling of dominating him, of making him do something that nasty.  
"Oh god... oh god, I'm going to cum, fuck I'm going to cum. Open your mouth wide John, I want you to taste it, I want you to drink my cum as I squirt right into your mouth... fuck yes... aaahhhhh..."  
This was it, I came again, sitting on top of his face and convulsing my pussy on his mouth. Forth time, my god forth time in such a short period of time. My pussy was tingling with pleasure as the word "Slut" raced through my mind.  
I finally collapsed on the bed in front of him, I couldn't take anymore. My head was buried in the pillow, my body was drained and I couldn't move. I felt my husband crawl from underneath me and I felt him standing there looking down at me. What was he looking at? Was it my pussy that he just ate? Or was it... my asshole? Remembering what I did earlier I slowly turned over covering myself with the sheets. I saw him looking down at me, his chest heaving.  
"My god you're beautiful Kate," he whispered.  
I smiled at him realizing that I still loved him. No matter what I did with our son, he was my husband, the man I fell in love with. I loved both of them actually, equally as much and in the same way now. I felt so lucky, so lucky to have two men that loved me and... fucked me so well. He saw me smiling at him and he crawled into bed beside me. I immediately snuggled up to him whispering "I love you". I fell asl**p.  
The next day I woke up hungry and immediately made my way down to the kitchen. The house was quite with everyone still asl**p. Making a quick byte to eat I thought about last night, how having anal sex with my son made me feel. I surrendered to him in an absolute way, a way I have never given into anyone! I smiled. The sexual feeling was incredible, just than I longed for his hard cock sliding in and out of my ass... "Hi Mom."  
I almost jumped. Startled I looked at my daughter standing in the doorway and gasped. Kristy was wearing a short spaghetti strap blouse that stopped an inch or two below her breasts and a pair of boy shorts that were so tight, I could see every outline of her sex. The tight shorts were white and almost see-thru.  
"Hi Kristy," I said and sat down at the table drinking my coffee.  
The truth was my knees were suddenly weak, an effect I thought my daughter had on me dressed the way she was. She went up to the refrigerator and opening it bent over to retrieve the milk form the bottom shelf. I was directly behind her and holding my breath looked right between her legs. My mouth immediately watered and I had to swallow hard. The gusset of the tight shorts was wedged deep in my daughter's pussy and her outer lips were showing.  
Oh god I had to look away! This was my daughter! What was wrong with me? No matter how hard I tried, my eyes stayed glued to her young sex until she straightened up pouring herself a glass of milk. I sat there trembling. Seeing Kristy that way brought on images of Suzie flashing in my mind... so vivid... so sexy!  
"So, you and Dad made some noise last night," She said smiling.  
What? Did she hear us? Did I make that much noise?  
"Kristy! What are you talking about?"  
I looked at my daughter; she was smiling, drinking her milk. For some reason my eyes strayed down to her firm breasts barely covered by that thin blouse and I noticed her nipples, they were hard. I chastised myself for doing that hoping she didn't notice and looked down at my coffee, feeling my face getting warm.  
"Come on Mom, you guys left the door cracked open, I couldn't help but to hear what was going on," She said after a moment of silence.  
"Oh god, you heard us? I'm sorry honey... I... we just... got wrapped up in a moment. You understand."  
I hoped she did, after all she was a young woman now, I'm sure she knew about those things. Something kept on tugging on my brain though. I though John closed the door when he came into our bedroom.  
"I do, believe me I do. Mom... I... I looked in too. I couldn't help myself, I was just curious, I'm sorry... you're not mad are you?" The words blurted out of her.  
Oh my god, my daughter saw what we were doing? She saw me fucking John and sitting on his face? My mind immediately pictured her watching from the doorway as my pussy was wrapped around my husband's cock. I knew I should have been angry, disgusted, disappointed but instead... I felt the all familiar tingling between my legs. Why? God, what was I turning into?  
"Kristy! Oh my god, you saw us? How... how long did you watch us?"  
I looked at my daughter shocked wondering how much she saw. She must have opened the door, she must have peeked in! But why?  
"Just a few minute... I mean moments," She corrected herself quickly.  
I had the feeling that she really meant to say minutes. She looked down at her feet, perhaps embarrassed at what she did. She looked sad, like how she used to look when she was younger and was being punished for something she did wrong. I didn't want her to feel that way; I didn't want her to think that having sex was something wrong, or terrible however uncomfortable this conversation might be.  
"It's OK honey, I'm not mad, I'm just a little surprised that's all. Listen, having sex is just natural between two people that love each other, you know that," I said getting up and walked up to her.  
I hugged her, smashing my breasts to hers in a warm embrace. I loved my daughter so much and seemed like she needed a hug at that moment. She returned my hug by wrapping her hands around my waist.  
"Even your parents, yes, even us, have sex every once in a while," I said smiling at her.  
She looked up at me, so close, her face inches away from mine. Why was I still hugging her? Oh god, I needed to break it off!  
"Thank you Mom... thanks for understanding and... it wasn't that terrible to watch you... I... I enjoyed it," She whispered and planted a small kiss on my lips.  
I was so off balance by what she did that it didn't register to me that her hands were dangerously close to my ass, almost touching it. She immediately broke off our hug and quickly walked out of the kitchen. I stood there surprised at what she did and wondered about what her words meant. Sitting down at the kitchen table I thought about Suzie and my daughter, how similar they were, so young... so sexy... so... tempting.  
"Hey Mom."  
Tommy walked into the kitchen and standing behind my chair wrapped his arms around me, cupping both of my breasts with his hands.  
"Uhhmm... Tommy, remember that everyone's in the house," I whispered hoarsely enjoying his touch.  
His hands traveled under my shirt as he felt my bare breasts.  
"I know Mom, but I just can't help myself, you're so beautiful and I just can't get what we did last night out of my head. Look even now my cock is hard as nails."  
He moved to stand beside me. I looked down at his shorts and found a rigid outline of his hard cock in his shorts. Smiling I looked up at him.  
"Hmmm, you better pour some cold water on this thing before someone walks in and sees you that way."  
"I can't Mom, it just won't go down. Maybe if you... maybe if you service it..." He said smiling down at me.  
Service it? Is that what sucking cock was called now? A shiver of excitement ran up and down my spine, I think the danger of doing that in the kitchen with everyone home was adding to that feeling.  
"Tommy, I can't, it's too dangerous."  
He had this pleading look on his face and excitement in his eyes as a little boy might have about to do mischief. He slowly grabbed his shorts and pulled them down revealing his hard cock. I quickly looked up at the stairs leading upstairs alarmed at what he was doing, it was so dangerous!  
"Tommy, please behave yourself."  
No matter how hard I tried to tell him no, I knew I couldn't resist his cock, I knew I would be sucking it very soon. He just smiled down at me knowingly.  
"Mom, it's the only way it will go down."  
I almost laughed aloud, he was so silly thinking that I'm going to believe that, if anything, I was about to keep it very hard. My heart was racing as I looked down on his throbbing cock.  
"Oh Jesus Tommy, Ok but... do it quick... oh my god..."  
Moving my head closer I took him fully into my mouth. Uhhhmmm... what a feeling, the pleasure of having that warm heavily veined cock in my mouth brought pleasure to my whole being. I was slowly taking it deeper and deeper into my mouth, moaning slightly. I felt his hands on my head and his fingers digging into my hair, than he held my head still.  
"Ohhh Mom, I want to fuck your mouth... just hold still... I just want to fuck your mouth, oh yeah..."  
His fingers were digging into my hair as he roughly held my head in position. He moved his hips back and forth fucking me, fucking my mouth. I was surprised by his roughness, his cock was driving so deep, almost making me choke but I held still. He increased the speed of his thrusts and I felt as if I couldn't take it anymore, I put my hands on his thighs almost wanting to push him off of me.  
"Yeah Mom, open your mouth... take my meat... suck on it... oh yeah... eat it."  
He slipped one of his feet out of the shorts bunched up around his ankles and placed it on the table spreading his legs. I felt pressure on my head, he was forcing me off the chair, I wanted to tell him to stop but I couldn't... his cock was deep down my throat. I had no choice but to slip down off the chair to my knees below him. He drove his cock in and out of my mouth, saliva dripping out of my mouth and running down my chin and than onto my tits making the shirt I had on wet.  
"Yeah, now suck my balls Mom, suck them..."  
He pulled his cock out of my mouth stroking it with one hand and f***ed my head down to his balls. I licked, making them wet, trying to catch my breath before he made me suck his cock again. I was so powerless in his grip, made to suck my son's cock. At first I wanted to stop this rough treatment but now, oh god, I was beginning to like being treated like that! That submissive feeling of being f***ed to do what he wanted was clouding my brain and sending excitement through my body.  
"Oh god son... oh god Tommy..."  
I didn't know what I was saying, I didn't know if I wanted to stop this or if I wanted more. I just hoped that my daughter or my husband would not come down right now, would not interrupt this! Again he pushed his cock in my mouth and roughly fucked it making me choke again. I loved that feeling, choking on my son's cock! I placed my hands on his ass and pushed him towards me, driving his cock all the way into my mouth.  
"Oh fuck Mom... oh fuck you have it all the way in... oh fuck," He was mumbling, excited, looking down on me swallowing his meat.  
I held my breath and choked, my throat massaging the head of his cock buried so deep! I had to get some air! I pulled his cock out and grabbed onto it with one of my hands stroking it while I licked his balls.  
"Mom get on the table," He said pulling me up.  
I stood up and sitting on the table laid down on my back. Grabbing onto my arms he pulled me until my head hung off the edge. All I saw was his cock right above me and than he was inside my mouth again. I moaned with pleasure of being in this position. I felt him spreading my legs as he started to fuck my mouth again and than my panties being pulled to the side revealing my wet pussy. I closed my eyes and spread my legs wide for him feeling his fingers slipping inside my wet hole. He was fucking my mouth with deep thrusts and my neck was starting to hurt, I just had to rest a minute. I let my head fall back and Tommy's cock ended up sliding down my cheek resting besides my mouth.  
"Oh god I like this... oh Jesus I love this... fuck me... uhhhmmm..." I moaned as his fingers drove into me at a high pace.  
The sexual energy surged though me, making me forget where I was. At that moment I just wanted more of his fingers... more of his cock! Feeling that warm meat on my cheek, I grabbed it and put it in my mouth again sucking on it with hunger, my son immediately started to fuck my mouth. His fingers inside my pussy were driving me to an inevitable orgasm. I wanted to scream but couldn't, thank god! I was Cumming and I felt his cock expand and start to squirt his cum down my throat. I swallowed! I screamed in pleasure and swallowed more!  
"Oh Mom yessss... fuck yes take it, take all of it, ahhhhhhh..."  
He was still fucking my mouth but now, every time he pushed his cock past my tonsils it shot cum down my throat. He would pull back, push in and squirt, pull back... push in and squirt, all the while finger fucking me as my pussy convulsed from my own orgasm. I never saw him cum that much before as I did my best to keep up swallowing it.  
Finally he stopped, collapsing on top of me, his cock still inside my mouth and his fingers inside my pussy. He was quivering and so was I, his head laid flat on my naval. I let my head fall back and his cock slipped out resting on my forehead, smearing wet juices all over my face. I felt him move and he was softly kissing my pussy, tasting some of the juices that came out of it. Oh that felt so good, soft, wet kisses on my tender pussy. I extended my tongue and licked his wet shaft, tenderly, slowly... his cock and his balls. We licked each other like that for a few more minutes, neither one of us wanting to disengage.  
"Tommy, you have to get up now," I said finally.  
He stirred but didn't move continually licking my pussy.  
"Tommy please, let's not push our luck."  
He still didn't get up, his soft cock resting near my mouth. I knew how hard it was to stop this, if I had my choice we would stay in this position forever! But... we had to stop. I gave his ass cheek a friendly slap.  
"Come on get off, your Dad will be waking up soon."  
That seemed to have an affect on him. He finally got up and pulled his shorts up as I got off the table arranging my panties into place. We looked at each other and smiled.  
"God that was hot!" He said.  
"Phew! I know, you came like a fire hydrant."  
"You made me do it. You just... do it too good," He was smiling.  
"I made you do it? If I remember correctly, someone came downstairs begging to be sucked, uhhhmmm... I wonder who that was?" I was laughing right with him.  
We were teasing each other totally fine with what happened. His face became serious again as he moved up to me. Putting his hands on my hips he pulled me to him and kissed me, wet, sensual kiss.  
"Mom, thank you, thanks for everything," He looked into my eyes.  
"You know I would do anything for you," I looked right back into his.  
"Anything?"  
Again the mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. I swallowed hard before answering wondering about what I was getting myself into answering that.  
"Anything..." I whispered.  
"Uhhhmmm... you are the best Mom anyone could ever have,"  
He kissed me again and was racing up the stairs to his room. I looked around and noticed that there were a lot of wet areas on our kitchen table. Sighing I grabbed a rag and wiped it off. I barely had time to arrange my hair somewhat decent and wipe my face when John came into the kitchen.  
"Good morning babe, how are you."  
He strolled in close to me and giving me a hug tried planting a kiss on my lips. I was really nervous because I didn't know if I got all of Tommy's love juices off of my face.  
"Please honey, I haven't brushed my teeth yet," I avoided his kiss slipping away.  
I poured my husband coffee which he took looking at me but not saying anything, I could tell that there was something on his mind.  
"So how did you like last night?" I asked sitting down at the table.  
"Hu... Oh... phew, it was the best. Kate, I... I really enjoyed the way you were last night, it was so... hot! What has gotten into you? We've never done it that way before."  
I could tell he was struggling for words, trying to open up to me, perhaps still a little unsure about me dominating him the way I did last night. I smiled at him knowing that he liked it, that he wanted more.  
"I just decided to spice things up a bit honey. We have done the same sex routine for years now, maybe it's time to do something different? You certainly seemed to have been enjoying yourself."  
"I loved it," Was his only reply.  
"Would you like to do something like that tonight as well? Would you like me to fuck you again John?"  
I didn't know where those dirty words were coming from, I never used to say those things to my husband, I just know that with each word I felt more sexual excitement building up inside of me. I got up and standing in front of my husband leaned over the table allowing my loose night shirt to sag down the front which exposed my breasts to him. His eyes immediately darted down to look.  
"Would you like me to fuck you and than let you eat your cum out of me? Or maybe I should tie you up and eat your big cock all night long until you cum in my mouth?"  
His eyes progressively got bigger and bigger. By the time I finished my sentence his eyes were wide, peeking at my breasts and his breathing was really labored. Feeling the excitement, I walked up to him and straddled his lap standing up, my legs spread on either side of him. Grabbing his hair I pulled his head back and looked down into his eyes.  
"Maybe I'll just fuck you right here right now," I whispered.  
I was excited but yet I had a purpose in mind, I wanted to know how far I could take this to, was there a limit?  
"Pull your cock out John," I demanded.  
"Kate, right here, right now? What if the k**s walk in?" He was shaking with excitement.  
I kissed him passionately and than lifted my night shirt above my hips.  
"Are you afraid they will see your cock? Take it out, now."  
How could I be so nasty in our home? What if the k**s walked in, was I ready to show myself in that position? Tommy wasn't the problem, it was Kristy that I was unsure about. I pressed my big breasts to his face and let out a small moan. I thought about what I did with my son just a few minutes earlier and it seemed like those thoughts were fueling my actions now.  
I felt his hands moving as he kissed my breasts through my shirt. I looked down and saw his hard cock right below me, exposed. I smiled. So he would do it! He would let the k**s see him, he would do it just to fuck me! I begin to realize with excitement the power I had over my husband and with that ideas of what I could do to him.  
I gave him a final kiss and got off of him and walked towards the stairs. He was panting, his cock still hard, pulsating as he looked at me with disappointment on his face. I looked back at him with a smile.  
"Remember... I will fuck you tonight John."  
The rest of the morning was pretty uneventful. Tommy went out to a friend's house, Kristy went out as well and my husband got called into work which left me home alone. I did my house chores and started doing the laundry, a task that no one but me seemed to be doing in the house.  
I went into Tommy's room and gathered his laundry, pausing a brief moment with his underwear in my hands. I brought them up to my face and inhaled deeply enjoying the aroma! Tommy... distinctively Tommy, god how I loved his smell.  
I thought for a moment where my relationship with my son would lead me to, how would it end, or would it? Currently having sex with my son and my husband brought so many things out of me I didn't expect I had. Self confidence, sexual appetite I never knew I had and the ability to control my husband. And then there was Suzie... I gathered Tommy's stuff and walked into Kristy's room. Her room was a mess, clothes on the floor, her bed wasn't made and the closet was spilling out with items that belonged in the storage more than a closet. How could this girl be so messy?  
Putting things away I thought about our brief kiss in the kitchen that morning. I knew it was an innocent Mother and Daughter kiss, a moment of closeness, but I couldn't help but wonder. Getting the accidental view of her pussy folds that morning didn't help.  
Again I chastised myself for thinking that way about my daughter and proceeded to make her bed. Reaching under the covers I grabbed a pair of white cotton panties that to my surprise felt moist. Taking a closer look, I confirmed the wetness, especially around the gusset of the panties... my heart stopped. I didn't understand why my hands were trembling and the aroma that the panties were giving off was making my head spin. The air in the room seemed non existent, all I could smell was Kristy's pussy. I knew that the panties were wet with my daughter's pussy juices. Did she masturbate wearing them this morning? She must have, was it before or after our conversation in the kitchen?  
Slowly, with trembling hands, I brought the tiny pair of wet panties up to my face and inhaled deep. Uhhhmmm... the sweet aroma overpowered all of my senses. I sat down on her bed and holding the panties up to my face reached under my skirt and felt the wetness already forming between my legs.  
Why was this turning me on so much? This was my daughter not Suzie! I told myself that I would never do anything like this with my daughter but now I felt powerless. My fingers found their way under my panties and were now stroking my clit in circular motions. I was in a daze holding the panties up to my face and masturbating myself to an orgasm.  
I don't know how long it took, minutes, seconds' maybe. All I know that I was screaming in ecstasy with my daughters panties plastered to my face, licking the wetness off of them.  
"Oh my god... oh my god..." I was panting aloud.  
This was by far the hardest orgasm I've given myself masturbating. I got up on shaky legs and threw the panties into the laundry basket and went down to finish the laundry. Again my mind was telling me how wrong this was, that I should never feel that way about my daughter.  
Tommy came back a couple hours later and seemed very exited about something.  
"Hey tiger, you seem jazzed about something," I said walking up to him, hoping to get a kiss.  
"Mom, we've set up a model, we're going to take some pictures... we're going to take pictures of a real model!" He almost yelled.  
"Wait, what model, what pictures?"  
He was off to his bedroom without answering. This definitely got my curiosity going so I followed him into his bedroom. He was already getting his digital camera ready.  
"Tommy, what model?"  
"She's a girl that works for Sears and JC Penny's, you know, posing for their catalogs, she agreed to pose for us," He was reviewing something on his camera. "Hmmm, that's interesting, what kind of pictures are you going to take? And who is we?"  
He looked up briefly realizing what I meant.  
"Mom it's not what you think. I told you about Tim and Jason, my two best friends, well we've been trying to get our web site up and you know we're all into photography, well we all decided that what we need is a model that would start things off... get people interested in what we do. Tim met this girl through a friend and she agreed to pose, we're meeting her at the old railroad yard in twenty minutes."  
"Tommy, web site, pictures... please slow down a minute, I need to make sure you don't..." I looked at him full of worry.  
He knew what I meant. He walked up to me and hugging me whispered in my ear.  
"Mom, I would never post your pictures, not the ones I took... please trust me."  
I felt a little better, my heart starting to beat at normal speed. His hug was so reassuring that I just melted into him.  
"I know baby, I know. You can post my pictures just not the explicit ones, OK?" I looked up at him just as his mouth met mine.  
We kissed holding each other. After a few moments he let go of me and smiled.  
"Mom why don't you come with me? You can see us working and meet my friends, please."  
I had to say the idea seemed exciting to me as well. I had nothing else planned for today so going out with my son seemed like a perfect plan.  
"I'd like that, let me put some clothes on and we'll get out of here."  
"Mom you have clothes on," He answered smiling.  
"Well you want your mom to look good for your friends or what?" I said putting my hand on my hip giving him an innocent little pose.  
"Yeah, hell yeah, and... wear something sexy, like... like the time we went out to the bar."  
Of course I knew what bar he was referring to and the idea of wearing that skimpy outfit in front of his friends got my heart pounding. Wearing that in front of my son was one thing but wearing that tiny outfit in front of his friends was something I was unsure about. I hurried upstairs and in fifteen minutes walked downstairs with a nervous smile.  
As soon as he saw me his eyes got really big and I could tell he was holding his breath. Who wouldn't, I was wearing a skin tight black miniskirt with self supporting white nylons that stopped right above the hem of my skirt. I put on the tallest pair of white high heels and a very tight, low cut blouse that was almost see-thru. The bra that I wore was lace and see-thru as well but combined with the blouse, hid my breasts effectively. The blouse was so revealing that the edges of it were right at the hem of my bra, revealing it in a sexy way, showing off my generous cleavage and the expense of my breasts.  
"Wow Mom! You look... wow!" His mouth was gaping.  
I walked down the stairs smiling at him, enjoying the effect I had on my son. I wanted to show off my body, I wanted him to be proud of me.  
"I take it you like what I'm wearing, not too skimpy?"  
"No way, you look perfect!" He exclaimed.  
"You don't think I'll show too much for your friends?"  
He looked at me with a mischievous smile.  
"Mom, you're going to drive them wild."  
He extended his hand like a gentleman and I taking my hand he led me to the car parked in the garage. This time I sat down in the passenger seat giving him a small peek between my legs as I got in. I loved doing it, I loved teasing him in that sexy, provocative way.  
It didn't take long to get to the spot where the photo shoot was to take place, it was an old railroad yard that was pretty much abandoned. There was no activity going on and the gates have been pretty much closed. I was surprised that one of the gates was opened enough to let our car through.  
"Tommy, should we even be here?" I asked concerned if we were trespassing.  
"Tim's Dad works for the railroad and he gave us permission and the keys to the gate, he knows we're only going to take pictures so he wasn't too concerned."  
We drove between the railroad cars and finally got to the spot where it was totally enclosed by the cars. It was a graveled area that opened up about 50' in every direction. There was a car there already and I saw two boys standing near by.  
We parked the car and walked up to the two boys.  
"Hey guys, where's Tim?" Tommy asked.  
"No idea, he was supposed to be here already," A tall, blond hair boy answered.  
I was mildly surprised that both of my son's friends were handsome and fit. They were both wearing jeans with tea shirts that hugged their bodies tight revealing the sweep of their chest and muscular arms. I had to peel my eyes off of them not to be openly gaping. I noticed that both of them were looking at me as if they wanted to know who I was.  
"Hey guys I want you to meet my Mom, Mom this is Jason and Frank... ahhh... you know Jason, he's Jeannine's son."  
My friend Jeannine? Oh my god I haven't seen Jason for so long, he's grown up so much!  
"Hi guys, nice to meet you and nice to see you again Jason. How is your Mom doing?" I extended my hand to each one of them in turn.  
"Hi Mrs..."  
"Please, just call me Kate," I interrupted Jason right away.  
I wanted them to feel comfortable around me and the only way I knew how was to be on the first name basis. They both looked at me a little unsure but shook my hand none the less.  
"She's just fine, busy with her work and all."  
Jeannine has gotten herself into the modeling business. She wasn't a model although she could have been, she was petite enough and very pretty. She worked in the editing section. I had coffee with her on continues basis and we were pretty good friends.  
"Nice to meet you too Kate," Frank said.  
"Hey my Mom's really into photography too, she just wanted to see how our photo shoot goes," Tommy chimed in.  
"Cool Kate, do you pose too?" Jason asked.  
"No, no... I just like to look at some of Tommy's work from time to time, seems like a nice hobby..."  
I think my face turned a shade red when I said it because I realized what work I was looking at and what my son was doing to me when I looked at it.  
"Well... if you don't mind me saying it... you could easily pose, you have a body of a model," Jason finished and his face turned a bit red.  
I guess he felt a little ashamed talking to his friend's mom that way. I smiled understanding that it was a compliment coming from him.  
I took a good look at both of them. I liked Jason right away, he was polite but upfront, confident but green in his young years. His blond hair and blue yes gave him a look of a skater boy that hung out at beaches without a care in the world. I noticed that his blue eyes would from time to time look at me, running up and down my body. He did it discretely, not wanting me to see it, but I couldn't avoid noticing his looks.  
Frank was almost an opposite of Jason, dark hair and darker complexion gave him a sharper look, somewhat arrogant. He was taller than Tommy or Jason and heavier in the chest and arms area, his thick muscles bulging out under the tea shirt. His brown eyes were steady and strong, almost commanding. For some reason my body tingled whenever he looked at me and I found myself u*********sly stiffening up.  
"You know, Tim is about half an hour late, if you ask me he screwed it up with the model," Frank said in a deep voice.  
Both, Tommy and Jason looked at him with a frown.  
"Just give him a little bit more time, he'll be here," Tommy said.  
They started tinkering with their cameras, getting things ready for the big moment. Since I had nothing to do, I sat down on one of the beams sticking out from under the railroad cars and watched them. Again I saw Jason stealing peeks at me when he thought I wasn't looking. From time to time Frank would look at me and I found myself looking away afraid of what I would find in his gaze.  
Finally after about ten more minutes we heard a car driving up. Tim jumped out of the car striding confidently up to the rest of the boys.  
"Well, no model, she decided to back out at the last minute."  
"What did you say to her Tim!" Frank was quick to blame.  
To my surprise Tim looked him square in the eyes without backing down. Tim was relatively shorter than Frank and smaller in stature but somehow emanating self confidence and strength.  
"Just told her what we had in mind... that's all."  
"Jesus Tim, I told you not to say anything until the last moment!" Frank yelled.  
Tim stood there without flinching, staring Frank straight in the eyes.  
"Well she asked and when she asked, I wasn't going to lie Frank." He said in stern tone.  
Both of the boys were tense and for a moment I thought that they might come to physical contact. Tommy and Jason were just looking not willing to get into the middle of the argument. I needed to diffuse this whole situation before it got out of hand.  
"Ah... hey guys, can I help in any way?"  
Both boys looked at me as if seeing me for the first time. Their look of anger slowly transformed into a look of curiosity. The closer I walked up to both of them, the less tense the whole situation became. When I finally stood between them, their looks were that of admiration rather than anger.  
"I'm sorry, I don't think we've met yet..." Tim extended his hand politely.  
"It's Tommy's Mom Tim," Frank said with some disappointment in his voice.  
Tim's eyes widened. I almost felt like telling Frank to shut up but his big form and stern gaze made me a little afraid of him. I definitely didn't like the way he said that.  
"Tommy's Mom! Mrs..."  
"Just call me Kate, please," I said giving him a smile.  
"I might not have all the facts but seems like you boys are trying to open up a web site of some sort and you had a model that backed out on you. So what's the big deal? You just get someone else to take her place, that's all," I gave Frank a disapproving look.  
"Mom, you don't know how long it took us to get her to commit, she was perfect for it, we had everything set up..." My son went on with passion.  
"Wait... wait a minute..." Jason chimed in.  
"Well what about you Kate, I already told you that you look like a model, stand in for us."  
Suddenly all the boys were looking at me in a different light, their eyes running up and down my body. I was shocked. I definitely didn't expect that!  
"Me? I... no way... I just wouldn't know what to do... no I will not!"  
Why was the air so hot all of a sudden? My skin was almost perspiring as I stood there surrounded by them.  
"Tommy, you don't mind if your Mom poses do you?" Jason asked exited.  
"No, not at all, I think she would do great!" Tommy looked at me questioningly.  
I was shaking my head. I couldn't believe how this was turning out. This was definitely not what I wanted to achieve when I interrupted their argument... "Come on Kate, what will it be... will you pose for us?" Frank asked.  
They were all looking at me, expecting my answer. I looked from one excited face to the other, seeing nothing but admiration and excitement, they really wanted this. Even Frank, who I didn't think liked me too much, looked at me with hope in his eyes.  
I looked at Tommy and saw his lips move in a silent "please".  
"OK, but if I do this, I will decide what pictures you boys will use on your site." I said firmly.  
"Ok, no problem!"  
"Of course you will."  
"Yes, perfect!"  
All of them crowded around me smiling and nodding their approval, I was surrounded by young, handsome men wanting to take my pictures... I wasn't sure about this whole thing yet so I went back to the car for a brief moment, pretending to put some more make up on. As I hoped, Tommy came up behind me to talk.  
"Mom, thanks for doing this."  
"Tommy, I'm a little unsure about this, what kind of pictures do you boys want to take?"  
I set in our car, touching up my make up when I felt his hand on my thigh. My heart quickened. Was that his answer?  
"Mom, whatever you think, I'm going to leave that totally up to you," He said as his hand moved up and under my skirt.  
"Son, I can't show too much... this is going to be on the internet! Besides, these are your friends."  
His hand quickly reached my panties and his finger ran the length of my opening. My body reacted instinctively by opening my legs more which made my tiny skirt snap above my hips like a rubber band.  
"Tommy please..."  
I looked out the window to make sure no one saw what was happening. I saw that his friends were looking in our direction from time to time but they couldn't see what my son was doing. I kept putting on my make up just to be sure they didn't suspect anything.  
"Mom, I just want you to know that I trust my friends..."  
His fingers moved under my panties and were now stroking my engorged clit and rubbing my hole.  
"Jesus son, I can't do this... please..."  
Unfortunately my body was reacting to his touches and soon his fingers were wet with my juices.  
"Uhmmm... look how wet you are down there Mom..."  
He took those fingers out and held them in front of me, dripping mucusy, clear fluid. I smelled myself right away, a smell that always had an erotic affect on me. My mouth went dry and my heart was pounding as I leaned over and took those fingers into my mouth sucking hard. Hmmm... how good that tasted... "Ok, I think you're ready, you'll do just fine..."  
With that he walked away. I sat there for a moment longer thinking about what I was about to do. I could show a little skin, but I had to keep this in check. This wasn't just a Tommy encounter, these were boys that I didn't know and these pictures were going to be posted on the internet.  
I walked up to where apparently they were going to take my pictures. It was near one of the railroad cars, with sun shining from the right angle.  
"Ok, what do I do?"  
They all started talking at once. Every one of them had some idea of how to do it, so they talked over one another. Finally Tim spoke up and they all listened.  
"The only way that this is going to work is if we all pick a single pose, than we take the pictures from different angles... so Kate, please stand right there and just relax, put your hand on your hip and pose... yes, just like that."  
I did what he asked and suddenly they were all clicking their cameras at me, taking my pictures. I felt OK with it since my skirt was neatly pulled down as far as it would go and my breasts were half way covered. I put on the best smile I could muster and posed.  
Click, click, click... "Kate, now turn around and look back at us," Tim was directing my poses.  
I did what he said keeping my hands at my sides.  
"Ok, now put your hands on your hips and arch your back... yeah, like that and let your hair fall down your back."  
As soon as I did, I felt my breasts straining the confines of my bra and blouse. I wanted to look at them to make sure I didn't show something I shouldn't but as soon as I tried all the boys yelled to keep looking back. I held that pose as they were all taking the pictures.  
I noticed Frank making his way around me to get a shot of my breasts! God, he was so forward, ready to take that accidental shot of his friends Mom's breasts without any decency. Oh god I should have straightened out but I didn't, if anything, I arched my back more. So he wants to see some of my breasts? Click, click, click... "Kate you're doing great, perfect, just what we wanted," Tim said.  
All I could think of was Frank standing in front of me taking the pictures of me with my breasts half exposed. I hoped that my nipples were still covered. The shivers of excitement were starting to wake my sexual drive.  
"Ok, how about you striking a provocative pose for us... something sexy," Tim said.  
"I think she's doing good just like that," Frank said.  
I looked at him straightening up and saw his eyes on my breasts. Looking down I could see my aureoles showing from under the edges of my bra and my nipples barely covered by the see-through fabric. I quickly pulled my bra up leaving my blouse slightly below the edge of the bra and gave Frank a cold look.  
"A provocative pose? What provocative pose would that be?" I asked looking questioningly at Tim.  
He paused for a second giving Tommy a quick glance. I could tell that the fact that I was Tommy's Mom stopped him from saying what he really wanted to say.  
"Just a sexy pose would be nice Kate," He said finally.  
Hmmm... they wanted a sexy pose... I spread my legs about two feet apart slightly bending my knees and grabbing my hair lifted them up above my head. That should get them going.  
I heard nothing but gasps and the clicking of cameras. I felt cool air on my upper thighs and suspected that I was showing the edges of my panties to them. My breath was starting to come in gasps and my heart was racing.  
I saw Tommy's looks... wide eyes, breath in gasps, clearly enjoying the moment. All the boys were looking at me the same way... with desire. Again I felt powerful using my body to control men, they were like puppets ready to do anything for a peek at me.  
I spread my legs a little more knowing that I was probably showing them my panties. They circled around me clicking with their cameras getting all possible angles of my body. I let them, for now, after all I was still covered.  
"Ok guys, this is hard work and I have to use the bathroom, how about a break," I said not wanting this to get out of hand.  
I could tell they were disappointed, they didn't want me to stop. I put my hands down and grabbing my skirt pulled it down. From the position my skirt was, I was definitely showing my panties.  
"So where is the bathroom?" I asked.  
"Mom, there is no bathroom around here. You'll have to go between railroad cars."  
I looked at Tommy and the rest of them.  
"Ok, I'll be back in a minute," I said turning around.  
As I walked away I looked at Frank who was standing behind me. His eyes were on me, penetrating, roaming over my body. There was something in his look, he was looking at me as if I was just a piece of meat. Seemed like what I thought or said no longer mattered to him.  
His stare scared me a bit and I walked away stiff legged swaying my hips. When I rounded the corner I leaned against the car and let out a deep breath trying to calm myself down.  
"You know somebody aught to go back there with your Mom Tommy and make sure no one will disturb her."  
It was Frank's voice. I stiffened up again knowing how he looked at me.  
"Yeah maybe you're right. Let me change my memory card and I'll go," Tommy answered.  
"Hey, you just take care of your camera and I'll make sure your Mom's OK."  
Oh god, not him... I didn't trust him at all. I quickly walked away rounding another corner. I just kept walking, turning at every corner I could. Finally I ended up in a secluded area, surrounded by cars, a dead end. I walked up to the far end and listened.  
After a few seconds I heard footsteps. My heart jumped into my throat! How could he find me so fast? I didn't want to confront him so I turned away from his direction. I waited.  
The footsteps stopped and I knew he was there, at the corner watching me, gazing at my ass with this a****l stare of his. I held my breath for a few seconds... god I had to do something!  
I lowered my head and slowly lifted my skirt above my hips. I heard a gasp, it was loud, anyone would hear it standing so close. I didn't react. I knew that by doing this I acknowledged the fact that he was there. I just couldn't bring myself to face him.  
I waited a few seconds hoping he would go away and heard a click of the camera... my god, he was taking pictures of me. The thought slowly registered in my brain and my body automatically reacted! My pussy got really wet.  
I should have turned around and asked him to go away but I didn't, something kept me there trembling. Ok Kate, pull your skirt down, I said to myself. Instead I grabbed the sides of my panties and slowly inched them down my hips as if I was getting ready to pee! I didn't know why I was doing that, something about him... the fact that he was there watching... taking pictures.  
When my panties were half way down my ass I bent over, my legs stiff. I slid my panties down to my ankles and stepped out of them. Oh god, I didn't know what was happening to me. I heard the clicking of the camera, closer, much closer to me now. I stayed in the same position and spread my legs, supporting myself with one hand on the ground below.  
I knew my pussy was exposed, my ass... everything! I felt the wetness between my legs dripping on the insides of my thighs. My whole body was hot and tingling.  
I heard the camera stop and I heard him fumbling with his pants! Oh god, I couldn't let him fuck me! Not my son's friend... not here... not now. My panties were in front of me, for some reason I grabbed them and brought them up to my face inhaling hard. Uhhh... that smell... that taste... I felt his cock pressing against the opening of my pussy... oh god finally! No that was wrong! I can't!  
"Aaahhh..."  
My pussy was so wet his cock slid inside of me with one thrust. Uhhh that felt good! He was big, I could tell. His cock spreading the inner walls of my vegina giving me pleasure. I moaned and hung on as he fucked me from behind faster and faster.  
He was moaning too, thrusting with all his a****listic pleasure. I only pushed back, wanting more of his cock to go inside of me.  
"Ahhh... oh fuck... ohhh..."  
I was quickly approaching my climax, hanging on as my son's friend fucked me. Finally it happened, the tingling... the pleasure... the wonderful, tense feeling came onto me and I moaned, Cumming on his cock. He drove it into me like an a****l, pounding my climax out of me as I hung on, limp, moaning like a slut!  
When I was done and able to come down a bit, he took his cock out, I felt relief because my pussy was raw from the pounding. I felt his hands on my arm and was suddenly spun around to face him.  
His sweaty face was right in front of me as he f***ed me to my knees. It didn't take him long to stick his wet cock into my mouth. I resisted only a moment and as soon as I tasted myself on his cock I started sucking hard... trying to get all my wetness off of it. I was sucking taking him deep, remembering how my son liked it.  
"Oh yeah... oh fuck yeah... are you a slut! Suck that big cock! I knew you wanted it from the moment I saw you! Take it all cunt!"  
Oh god those words were driving me insane! I sucked him with all my might, taking him deep. From time to time I would take it out of my mouth and licking the shaft, I would lick his balls while stroking him.  
I heard the clicking of the camera and looking up I saw that he was taking pictures of me. Oh god, I didn't care! I wanted more of his meat! I wanted him to shoot his cum down my throat so I could finally taste it!  
"Yeah, cunt... pose for me... just like that... take that dick in your mouth."  
"Uhhhmmm... oh yeah..." Was my only reply.  
Finally I felt his cock stiffen up and expand even more ready to cum. I took him deep holding on and stroked the shaft. He was taking pictures the whole time as he unloaded into my mouth.  
"Oh yeah... oh fuck yeah... ahhh... drink that cum bitch... drink it."  
I drank it, I drank all of it as he came into my mouth. The milky cum running down my throat made me moan in pleasure, again... and again... and again!  
Finally he was done and pulled out of my mouth. He pulled his pants up and I stood up on wobbly legs.  
"Well Kate, you're a great fuck, maybe we can do this again sometime... and... a don't worry... I won't tell Tommy anything," He gave me this arrogant smirk and walked away.  
I hated him, I hated him for what he was able to do to me. I hated myself for letting him do this to me. I stood there for a moment thinking of what just happened. I knew he probably wouldn't say anything and even if he did, I don't think anyone would believe him. There were the pictures he took... but oh well; I couldn't do anything about it. I would have to talk to him later and somehow get those pictures erased.  
I put my panties back on and walked back. When I got back everyone stood there impatient, already waiting.  
"Mom, finally. What took you so long?" Tommy was first to ask.  
"I lost my way, this place is like a labyrinth. I'm sorry guys, you didn't wait too long?"  
"Ok, never mind, we're ready for you Kate. Now stand right by that cart and strike a pose for us."  
The cameras were already clicking. These boys did not want to wait any longer. I looked at Frank and noticed that he was waiting, smiling slightly at me. I turned away from him and posed for the rest. The more pictures they took, the more comfortable I became.  
Soon I was back into my old self showing my long legs and raising my skirt a bit, teasing them and the cameras. This went on for some time. They had me spread my legs apart slightly, even bend over a bit, everything in good taste, just teasing.  
Tommy didn't try to take up skirt pictures of me, but the rest of the boys were almost at the ground level with their cameras. I stayed in my clothes without pulling up my skirt and let them take the pictures.  
After about twenty more minutes they were done.  
"Ok, that about wraps it up," Tim said like a professional photographer.  
"Great shots Kate. I can't wait to see them on the computer, you were hot and the camera loves you, you're like a natural. Are you sure you never did any modeling before?" Jason asked already reviewing some of the pictures on the camera.  
"No Jason, I never modeled before. This was kind of fun though, I'm not sure how good those pictures will be but I had fun posing," I answered him with a smile.  
I really like Tim and Jason. They were polite, respectful and I felt really comfortable with them. Unlike Frank, who was arrogant and scary and of course who managed to fuck me today. That one fact made me look away from him as if he wasn't even there. Thankfully he didn't want to pursue any conversation with me.  
Tommy walked up to me and squeezing my hand whispered "thanks Mom" in my ear. I smiled giving him a squeeze back. While everyone was packing their equipment I ended up alone near Frank for a moment. I walked up to him a little unsure.  
"Frank, the pictures that you took... you shouldn't have... could you please erase them..."  
He smiled knowingly looking at me, roving his eyes over my body while I involuntarily tensed up again.  
"Hmmm, those were the best pictures of them all, how can I erase them?"  
"Frank please... I... I let you do something that was wrong... very, very wrong..."  
"Wrong? It looked like you were enjoying yourself quite a bit."  
"I just... lost control... please understand," I begged.  
"Well, I'm not going to erase them for you. You'll have to do something for me first."  
"God, haven't I done enough?" I looked at him shocked that he would ask for more.  
"Not yet! I don't think now is the time to talk about it. I'll call you when I figure everything out," He whispered the last few word as Tommy approached us.  
I looked at him with hate in my eyes. That bastard! How could I be so stupid and let him fuck me! And I let him take those pictures!  
"Mom, are you ready?"  
I turned around and walked past Tommy towards the car. I was pissed and scared. Scared of what he was going to make me do to get those pictures erased.  
Tommy tried to talk to me during our ride home but I just couldn't tell him anything. I wanted to, I needed his help but I was afraid of what he would think of me when he found out that I fucked his friend.  
I jumped every time the phone rang. I couldn't get the fact that Frank has taken my pictures out of my mind! I kept going back to that moment when he told me he would call me when he figured everything out with fear. What did he mean by that? Wasn't the fact that I let him take me enough for that k**? And the fact that he was just a k**, eighteen year old k**, was making the whole matter worse!  
I haven't told Tommy, I couldn't. I didn't know what he would say, what he would think, I would just have to figure something out on my own. I realized now how dangerous it was to bring someone totally unknown to me into my little "Slut" world. How could I have done that? How could I have been so weak?  
Playing a slut for my son was unique; I would not give that up for anything in the world. Anytime I thought of him my pussy got wet and my mouth watery, knowing how good his cock tasted. But letting someone I didn't trust take me? How could I have?

It was one of those warm Saturday nights in the valley where most people stayed inside enjoying a nice, air conditioned house or an occasional dip in the pool. The air was still and muggy, a little unusual for this part of the world where it was mostly dry. My husband and I were watching television, a program called "Survivor" when the phone rang. I immediately tensed up thinking that it could be THE phone call. My husband got up and answered it. Soon he got pretty irritated and handed the phone off to me.  
"Kate, it's your son, and he's d***k wanting a ride. I 'm not going to go out there to get him... for Christ sake it's ten o'clock... you can if you want to, but I'm going to bed."  
I took the phone from him as he walked away.  
"Hallo, Tommy where are you?"  
"Mom, listen I'm at Jason's house and I a... had too much to drink to drive home... could you come get me?"  
"Tommy can one of your friends give you a ride home?" I could hear music in the background and some laughter, sounded like girls.  
"Mom, they're all d***k... please... can you come get me?"  
"Ok, you're right, don't let them drive you, what about Jeannine, is she there?"  
"Mom, Jeannine's gone and her husband isn't here either, it's just us."  
"Ok honey, I'll be there in twenty minutes."  
I got up ready to go, but noticed that I was wearing a night shirt. God, I have to change, I can't go like that. I went upstairs and saw that my husband was already in bed. He was in such a bad mood, I didn't want to turn the lights on or wake him.  
My daughter Kristy was spending the night at a friend's house and I'm sure she had some clothes I could wear. I know she wouldn't mind. I walked into her room and looked in the closet.  
My god, all I could see were skimpy shirts or blouses and mini skirts. I found couple of jeans but after trying them on found out they wouldn't fit. Oh god, maybe I should go into my closet and get some clothes? That would wake my husband up, I really didn't want to hear him bitch.  
I picked up a skirt and tried it on. It was one of those stretch minis that covered my ass and hips but that's it. The mini was hugging my every curve. I took my nightshirt off and tried one of her shirts. It was low cut with only two buttons in the front. I put the ensemble on and looked at myself in the mirror.  
Oh my god... Jesus, that showed off a lot of skin. My big tits were barely contained in the shirt, and of course, I had no bra on so it showed off a big part of my tits. The buttons looked like they were about to burst, and the shirt did not cover my stomach.  
Looking at myself in the mirror I started feeling sexy. I ran my hands up the side of my hips and over my stomach. I bent over and looked at my tits hanging down and the cleavage... Oh Jesus, that looked so hot.  
I turned around and looked at my ass... my round full ass. I bent over a little spreading my legs and noticed how easy my skirt rode up exposing my ass. I still had no panties on and I saw my moist pussy in the mirror. I grabbed a pair of black heels and slipped them on. Looking again I held my breath, I looked gorgeous... sexy... almost slutty.  
I realized I was loosing track of time and looked at the watch. Fifteen minutes has gone by. Alarmed I pulled the skirt down and headed for the door. All I could think of was getting my son before any of those d***ken teenagers could give him a ride home.  
I drove in a hurry, trying to be careful, since I already had some wine tonight. I got to Jason's house, got out of the car, pulled the skirt down as best as I could and walked up to the door. I could hear the music blasting inside.  
I rang the door bell and soon Jason, answered the door. He showed me inside with a big smile on his face, constantly looking me up and down. He was wet, dripping with water and wearing only a pair of shorts.  
"Well hi Kate, come on in, you want a beer?"  
"Hi Jason, no I'll pass on the beer, I came to get Tommy, is he here?"  
"Yeah, we're all sitting around in the hot tub, come on in."  
He handed me a beer even though I said no. I hesitated a moment, and took it out of his hand, oh well, why not, this was a party after all. I noticed that Jason was looking at me with his eyes wandering down to my cleavage, no doubt seeing more of my tits than he ever had before.  
"By the way, that was a great photo shoot you did the other day, have you seen the pictures yet?"  
"No I haven't, are you sure I looked OK?" I was more curious of what I showed than anything.  
"You mean Tommy didn't show you the pictures yet? What a bum! Well would you like to go upstairs to my room? I'll show them to you."  
His constant gaze running over my body told me that I shouldn't although the thought of being alone with him in his room made me shiver with excitement and wonder of what could happen.  
"No... it's late, maybe some other time, I just need to get Tommy."  
He was obviously intoxicated; he continued staring at my tits and than my hips. I smiled and looked around... god, I could be his Mother but I could still make him drool.  
I followed him out into the back yard and onto the patio by the pool where the hot tub was. I saw my son and two girls with another boy sitting inside. I recognized one of them as Gina, Jason's s****r, the other girl I didn't know. The boy was Steve one of my son's friends from school.  
"Hey Mom, thanks for coming to get me," Tommy said with a smile.  
Everyone was looking at me with hungry eyes, even the girls; both stared at my full, enticing figure. I came up to the tub, and Jason quickly dropped into the water. I sat down on the lawn chair, making sure to keep my legs together, remembering that I didn't wear any panties.  
They were carrying on a conversation but every one of them, from time to time would look over at me. God, I could tell the boys were trying to get a peek between my legs but the girls? Maybe they were just intimidated.  
"Kate... you can come in here with us, the water is great," Gina said after a while.  
I was a little surprised at her comment since I had no bathing suite on.  
"Oh sweetie thanks but I don't have a bathing suite on."  
"Well you could easily fit into one of my Mom's... she's gone and I'm sure she wouldn't mind."  
Everyone agreed especially the boys probably imagining me in a tiny bikini. I looked over at Tommy and saw that he was looking at me with anticipation in his eyes. I could tell that the idea exited him and I have to admit, it exited me as well.  
"Well maybe just for a little bit, that water does look good right now," I answered smiling at Gina.  
She got out of the pool grabbing a towel and spreading her hands to the sides d****d it over her shoulders. She was perfectly built with long dark hair, young, full breasts and hard nipples that poked through the fabric of her bikini. Her flat stomach bare down to her naval and hips that showed perfect shape wrapped in a tiny patch of fabric between her legs. I could tell she shaved down there because the fabric was barely big enough to cover her sex with tiny little strings that ran high over her hips. I looked back into her eyes and saw curiosity and tiny little smile that touched her lips.  
"Come on, I'll help you change."  
Noticing the other girl directly in front of me I spread my legs a tiny bit and got up probably showing her a bit of what I had under my skirt. I saw the girls green eyes widen and her cheeks turn red but she didn't look away, she followed me with her eyes as I walked behind Gina. I felt so naughty with everyone's eyes on my ass as I walked away which sent waves of excitement up and down my spine.  
Gina led me to the upstairs bedroom with a big bed and dressers and throwing the towel on the bed pointed towards it.  
"You mind as well get comfortable; I have to find my Mom's bikini."  
I sat down on the bed and watched her as she fumbled through the drawers. She had her back towards me as I watched her shapely behind totally exposed with the string bikini deep between her ass cheeks. I was surprised how much she turned me on, I mean I was only with one woman before this and I remembered the whole experience so clearly but I always treated it as experimenting, something that I would only do once just to see what it's like.  
She turned her head and saw me watch her, she smiled, turned her head back and reached for the bottom drawer without bending her knees. I gasped at the site of her ass and the tiny string that ran across her asshole. It barely covered it; I could see the darker skin around it. The gusset of her panties started barely at where her pussy was, tiny patch that covered her young sex but did not stop her pussy lips from making an outline.  
My own sex was on fire as I stared at the young girl, thoughts of eating her flooding my mind, of spreading those luscious lips and driving my tongue deep inside her. I could barely contain myself from not running up there and grabbing her.  
"Aha, I think I found it."  
She straightened up holding a white bikini in her hands. She slowly walked up to me and holding it out looked into my eyes.  
"Well, I think you should take your clothes off."  
My mouth went dry, I forgot that I had to do this to get into that bikini. I must have looked a little uncertain because she smiled again as if she was the parent and I was a confused little girl.  
"How else are you going to put this on?" She asked.  
God I was acting so stupid, I was as old as her mother and I let myself be treated as a little girl! I stood up and took the bikini from her hands. I reached for my skirt and paused.  
"Aren't you going to turn around?" I asked hesitantly.  
"Why, it's just us girls here."  
Again I saw laughter in those blue eyes as she waited for me to lift my skirt up. Oh god I had no panties on and she was going to see that. But so what, so many women nowadays did not wear any. I was willing to bet that she normally did not wear any either.  
I lifted my skirt to bunch it up around my waist and slid it down my legs. Now I heard a small gasp from Gina as she watched me do that and saw my cleanly shaven pussy. I than unbuttoned my shirt and still facing the young girl, took it off. I was completely naked in front of her except for my high heels.  
When I looked at Gina I saw her staring at my firm, big breasts, running her eyes down my stomach and over my pussy. I trembled, it felt like she was actually touching me with those eyes, sending pleasure down to my pussy making me so wet. I was flushed and barely maintained my composure. I reached for the bikini and slipped the bottom on, it felt really tight and like Gina's, only covered my sex. I quickly put the top on and looked at myself in the mirror.  
"Oh my god, I can't go down there like that," I exclaimed.  
I remembered that Gina's mom was smaller than me and not as curvy. All my body parts were showing except for my pussy, which was barely covered and my nipples and the small area around them. Wearing the high heels made my legs look so long... so sexy, my hips exposed and even the small creases where the insides of my thighs were and where my labia begun were showing; the bikini only covered my pussy lips.  
My big breasts were visible all the way around only the nipples with my areolas were covered and a small amount of skin around them. I turned around and saw that my ass was bare, the bikini string buried between my ass cheeks.  
"Oh you'll be just fine, you're beautiful and you're going to knock all of them out downstairs," Gina was absorbing my reflection in the mirror.  
She moved directly behind me and slightly to the side. She reached out and grabbing the strings holding my bikini bottom pulled them high over my hips just like she wore hers. I felt the bikini bottom dig into my pussy and a slight moan escaped my lips. I looked down and saw that one of my pussy lips was exposed and drooping down from around the fabric. My eyes widened and I held my breath. Oh god, I was an image of sex... so exposed... so sexy, with my pussy lip showing.  
Gina's eyes followed mine and her mouth opened as her tongue came out wetting her dry lips.  
"Oh I'm sorry... let me put that back in."  
She quickly reached out around me and touched my pussy, slid her finger on the inside between my pussy lips grabbing the edge of the fabric that spread them and pulled it up and over covering my sexy lips. I saw her finger glistening in the light covered in my wetness as she brought her hand back resting it on my hips.  
Oh god, I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what to say. This was my friend's daughter, I remember when she was just a tiny little girl and now... and now she was touching my sex however innocent that might have been. I was trying to hide my desire for this girl but it was so hard... so hard.  
"Ok I think you're ready, come on, let's knock their sox off."  
She took my hand and pulled me behind her. I was confused and trembling as I followed her downstairs. We came up to the glass door leading to the back yard and I paused for a second. She looked at me sensing my uncertainty and standing on her tipsy toes brought her rosy lips to my cheek kissing me gently. She smelled so good, so close to me.  
"You'll be OK, you'll see."  
With her soft words calming my nerves a little bit she opened the door and pulled me into the back yard. I bit my lower lip and followed, my hips swaying as I walked in my high heels. As soon as we came into view and everyone looked at us, at me, all conversations stopped. The guys with their mouths gaped open stared at me, running their hungry eyes up and down my exposed body.  
I looked at my son and saw him gaping in disbelief. Gina let go of my hand and dropped into the tub as I stood their trembling. Oh god, what have I done and in front of my son and his friends!  
"Come on Kate, the water's great," I heard Gina say.  
I dropped down into the tub between Tommy and Jason covering myself in water up to my neck. Gina, Steve and the other girl were on the opposite side of the tub. Very shortly the conversations begun again and I was able to come down a bit. I felt Tommy's hand touch mine and he gave me a reassuring squeeze.  
"Mom you look great," He whispered into my ear.  
Jason poured me a tall glass of red wine which I gulped right away and preceded to refill it. Gina was laughing and talking to Steve and the girl and it seemed like everyone forgot me standing there so exposed.  
"Hey guys, do you really want to party?" Jason winked at Tommy.  
He reached over and produced what looked like a rolled up cigarette from his nearby pants.  
"Oh yeah, light it up," I heard Steve say.  
"I thought you said you didn't have any," Gina looked at her b*****r.  
"I was saving this for a special occasion." He said giving me a sly look.  
"Oh sure, and this is it?" Gina was mocking him knowing that what he meant was me being there in the tub with them.  
"Sure it is, as long as Mrs. Johnson's OK with it," Everyone looked at me.  
"Ahh sure, and please stop calling me Mrs. Johnson, it makes me sound so old. I didn't know you all smoked cigarettes."  
They looked at me smiling, even Tommy.  
"Mom, it's a joint," My son said.  
I gasped and looked closely at the joint Jason was holding.  
"We don't do it that often, only when there is a special occasion, like you being here with us Kate," Jason took my advice and called me by my name.  
It felt different being called by my name by a boy that was as old as my son but it immediately put me at ease. Up until now I was covered by the water but as he said what it was I raised a bit to examine the joint, after all, I never smoked one or saw one before. My breasts came out of the water and I saw everyone stare at them. Oh well, I thought, they already saw me like that.  
What I didn't know was that the bikini I was wearing became transparent as soon as it got wet and my breasts, nipples, aureoles and everything was visible to everyone in the tub. I stood there looking at what Jason was holding in his hand.  
"Ok, but I never smoked one, what do I do?" I asked confused why everyone was staring at me.  
"It's easy, just take a drag and hold it in your lungs for a while," Jason answered lighting it up.  
I became especially aware of the young girl that I didn't know yet staring at me. She wouldn't shift her eyes away like everyone else when I looked at them. There was something direct in them as if she was shocked to see me like that and... something that held a desire... a desire for me. I decided to find out who she was.  
"Hi, I don't think we've met each other yet, I'm Kate," I extended my hand towards the girl.  
She was pretty with freckles on her face and short, blond hair. Up until now she was pretty much covered under the water but as she extended her hand to shake mine, I saw a nice pair of full breasts completely covered by a bikini top. I was surprised to see such a generous pair of breasts on such a young girl. Sure she was eighteen but I usually didn't see eighteen year olds with big breasts like that.  
"I'm Elaine," she said in a soft voice.  
An unusual name but fitted her well. She seemed demure and unsure of herself and kept very quite. I shook her hand smiling and saw she smiled back and immediately dropped back down under the water.  
I could tell Steve brought her here as from time to time he would say something to her trying to put his arm around her, which she automatically pushed away. This was the end of the conversation with Elaine since Jason lit up the joint and it was being passed around. Soon it came to me and I held it to my lips inhaling. The smoke stung and I coughed uncontrollably to everyone's laughter.  
"I told you guys it's my first time," I mumbled between coughs.  
"Well than you have to take another drag," Jason said putting his arm around me.  
"Here, take it really slow."  
He held my hand and brought the joint again to my lips. I took a small drag this time and held my breath. The world slowly darkened and my mind reeled. I let my breath out and felt a tingly feeling spread throughout my body.  
I looked around and saw that everyone was pairing up. Steve staying close to Elaine, Gina moved up to Tommy and I was sitting close to Jason with his arm around me I realized. Even though he was half my age, I felt excitement I haven't felt since high school. This is how it was at those parties I usually missed when my parents made me stay home and study. I knew it was wrong of me to be here but I decided to go with it for just a while longer.  
"Does that feel good?" Jason asked and I realized he was rubbing my shoulders.  
I quickly looked at Tommy but he was snuggled close with Gina and wasn't paying any attention to me.  
"Yeah actually. It's been a while since anyone rubbed my shoulders."  
Jason kept massaging my shoulders and his hands slowly kept circling lower, down my front until his fingers were grazing the tops of my breasts. I looked around and saw that Tommy was now kissing Gina and Steve and Elaine were busy talking to each other. I didn't stop Jason and he kept going further down.  
Finally I felt him cup my breasts and his fingers slid under the fabric of my bikini top as he touched my nipples. The world was swimming in front of me and I didn't fully realize what was happening. I felt him pinch my nipples and I let out a low moan. In my d**gged state I would have let him do so much more, but... "No, I will not."  
Everyone looked at Elaine. She was sitting there red faced staring at Steve. I felt Jason's hands slide away from my breasts.  
"Hey you guys, sounds like you need to take another drag of that joint."  
Everyone laughed at Jason's comment and he reached for his pants.  
"No, no more, we're just fine," Gina said.  
"I think we should just play a game or something, everyone needs to relax."  
Tommy slid towards me.  
"Is everything OK Mom?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just having fun."  
I noticed he was staring at Gina obviously wanting to do more with her. I was glad that he found interest in other girls not just me.  
"Looks like Gina really likes you, why don't you go sit by her," I whispered to him.  
"You sure? I mean, I don't want you to feel left out."  
"Oh don't worry, I won't," I gave him a small push.  
He lid towards Gina and Jason took up his place near me. I was surprised that he was holding another joint in his hand.  
"OK, everyone has to take a hit of this, this one's really good," He said laughing.  
He lit it up taking a big drag and passed it on to me. I felt quite at ease already and didn't feel like the earlier joint did anything to me so I took a big hit and held the smoke in my lungs a long time.  
When I finally exhaled the world swam in front of my eyes. Now I really felt the effects of it.  
Jason got out and turned some music on and the joint finally made it to Elaine and I could tell she didn't want to smoke it. Steve kept trying to hold it up to her mouth and she kept pushing his hand away.  
"Steve, here let me try," I said moving towards them.  
My breasts were above water now and I noticed both Steve and Elaine staring at them. Looking down I saw that the tiny white patches covering my nipples became transparent and my dark nipples were plainly visible to everyone. I should have covered myself but the joint made it seem like it was OK.  
"Here, let's smoke it together," I said settling down beside her.  
She kept looking at my breasts as if seeing them so close to her hypnotized her. I took the joint and took a small hit.  
"See, there's nothing to it, just smoke it like a cigarette."  
She moved closer to me and rubbing her legs against mine looked up at me with her innocent eyes. I leaned over and put the joint up to her lips. She inhaled and held it in her lungs. I noticed that her shoulder was rubbing against my breast making my nipple involuntarily hard.  
"OK, Steve and I will be right back, we have to make a run to the store for some more booze," I heard Jason say as if from afar.  
"Just don't be too long or you might loose your girlfriend."  
I heard Gina say it but didn't pay any attention to her since Elaine was occupying my world at that time. She was so pretty and innocent with her long eyelashes and full, firm breasts that were almost visible under her top.  
I gave her another drag and took one myself. God, this joint made me feel so much at ease. Putting it out I placed my hands on the edge of the Jacuzzi and enjoyed the high I got.  
Looking over at Tommy I saw that Gina was kissing him passionately, running her tongue in and out of his mouth. Her hand was below the water but I could tell she had it wrapped around my son's thick cock, moving it in a steady rhythm. It surprised me a bit that she would do that in front of me but I didn't say anything happy that my son was enjoying it.  
Elaine snuggled up to me pressing her small body against mine and wrapping her hand around my waist underneath the water. She put her head against the top of my breasts which were above the water and entirely visible to her. It felt so good to be held by someone that I didn't even think about if it was appropriate.  
For some reason I couldn't take my eyes off of Gina and Tommy. They were going at it hot and heavy. Tommy's hands roving over Gina's body, squeezing her breasts and fondling her pussy under the water. Just watching them was making my pussy hot!  
I felt Elaine kiss the top part of my breasts, tiny small kisses running the expense of my breasts but I didn't stop her, the girl was obviously gay and the fact that she found me attractive added to my excitement. If this was what it took to loosen this girl up than why not? It's not like I was letting her fuck me, it was just some innocent fun.  
I saw Gina look over at us and smile. She leaned into my son and whispered something in his ear. He looked at us and gave me a wink. Suddenly I felt cool air hit my nipples and I looked down at my breasts a bit confused. The joint made everything slow down so much that I didn't react right away.  
Elaine pulled the small patches to the sides exposing my breasts entirely and continued to kiss the tops of it. My very hard nipples were now exposed to everyone. I wondered if I should continue to allow her to do this. Gina already saw my breasts so it was no big deal. Although Tommy was my lover and fucked me quite often, no one knew about it and showing my breasts in front of my son might alarm the two girls.  
I looked back at Gina and saw that she was back kissing my son. OK, no big deal, everyone was at ease with it. There were no cameras around and there was no way of getting into trouble again. I looked back at Elaine sensually kissing my breasts and enjoyed the attention she was giving them. I felt her leg wrap around mine and her hand gently caressing my thigh under the water. Oh God, this girl was making me hot!  
Elaine started to kiss my breasts lower and lower, circling the entire breast with her mouth. From time to time she would slide her tongue out and lick the sensitive skin making me tremble with excitement. I felt her hand pulling on the string of my bikini making it go up between my pussy lips sending fire to my clit. Confused and d**gged, I continued to let it happen.  
Suddenly she looked up at me with her green eyes and opening her mouth took my nipple into her mouth sucking gently. Oh god, I was quickly loosing control of this situation but what she was doing felt so good.  
I looked over at Gina and my son ready to stop this whole thing and was shocked to see my son lying on the edge of the Jacuzzi with his shorts down around his ankles. His big, hard cock was sticking straight up and Gina had her mouth wrapped around the head of it. Oh my god, I thought, how could she do this in front of me? Obviously we were all high from smoking the joint.  
Just seeing my son's cock sucked by this girl stopped me from saying anything. I sat there hypnotized watching Gina worship his cock and I allowed Elaine to take full advantage of the situation.  
Elaine's hand suddenly switched from caressing my thighs and playing with my bikini to sliding lower and lower almost touching my pussy lips. She was now fully sucking my nipples, licking and gently biting them. Her small fingers finally reached my pussy and dug the bikini out, pulling the fabric to the side.  
My world was swimming in front of me, watching this happen as if I was powerless to do anything... to stop it from happening. I saw Gina disengage and stroke my son's cock looking at us. Again she smiled and seeing me watch them fully stroked Tommy's cock giving it a kiss on the slit. Still watching us, she pulled herself out of the water. Stroking my son's cock, she brought her very shapely ass to the side near us and put one leg on top of the ledge, her knee touching my outstretched hand, spreading them apart.  
God she was so close with her ass, the small string barely covering her holes! I saw her look back at me meaningfully and she went back to sucking my son's cock.  
"Oh God..." I whispered as I realized what she wanted me to do.  
I felt Elaine's fingers entering me and looked down at the girl. She was looking up at me, licking my nipples as she slid two fingers into my pussy. My hand involuntarily reached over and under the girl touching her breast.  
"Oh yessss..." She moaned.  
I saw her look over at Gina's ass and her eyes suddenly took the appearance of being glazed over. Oh god, this was out of control! She was slowly finger fucking me watching that girl's ass. I pulled her top to the side exposing her full breasts and started pinching her nipples as Elaine went back to sucking mine.  
I looked over at Gina and realized that her ass was much closer to me now. Did she move over closer to us? Her spread open thighs were almost touching my shoulder! Again I saw her look back at us with those inviting eyes.  
"She looks so delicious, doesn't she?" Elaine whispered in my ear.  
I turned to look back at the girl and received her lips on mine. Her passionate kiss caught me off guard and I opened my mouth to receive her tongue. The only thing that registered in my mind was that Gina was watching us kiss. She was kissing me gently, passionately, slowly running her wet tongue and twisting it around mine. I couldn't control this... I couldn't control this even if I wanted to. This girl's warm body and tongue were like heaven.  
I moaned into her mouth as she continued to finger fuck my pussy. I realized that I was rubbing Gina's ass with my other hand, squeezing her soft flesh to her pleasure.  
"Oh God Kate... Oh Jesus you're so hot! So soft... uhhhmmm..." Elaine managed to say before her mouth went back to kissing me.  
She was now kissing my neck, sucking on it and going lower, to my tits. I looked over at Gina's ass and moved closer to it. Oh god I was lost to the pleasure of what was happening! Rubbing her ass, I started kissing the back of her thigh, tiny gentle kisses, like Elaine when she started kissing me the whole time looking at her ass.  
"Ohhh..." I heard Gina moan as she sucked my son's cock.  
I pulled Gina's bikini out and to the side, exposing her holes to me. I gasped looking at them. They were so hot, so wet! She was clearly dripping with her juices. Her pussy was cleanly shaven and her small pussy lips were slightly swollen from anticipation of what was about to happen.  
I was surprised at her anal hole, it was... enlarged! The skin around it was wrinkled and puckering out, making the shape of a tiny volcano! My god, was this girl into anal sex? I realized breathing very hard that it was making me even hotter.  
The constant finger fucking I was receiving and Elaine's mouth sucking on my tits pushed me over the edge. I brought my mouth to Gina's pussy and extending my tongue, raked it over her lips. The thought of how wrong this was flashed in my brain, but in my d**gged state, I didn't care.  
I was sucking Gina's pussy! With my eyes closed I licked, sucked and moaned into her soft flesh pressing my mouth against it. She tasted so good, so fresh still dripping her juices into my mouth.  
"Ohhh... Ohhh..."  
"Oh god Kate! Oh my god..." I heard Elaine.  
She came up close to Gina's ass and started kissing her ass cheeks watching me from the side. I looked into her eyes and sucked Gina's pussy lips into my mouth pulling on them.  
"Oh yeasss..." I heard a moan from Gina.  
Elaine was looking at me with hunger, at my tongue sliding in and out of Gina's wet pussy. She stopped finger fucking me and spread Gina's ass bringing her mouth close to mine. I knew she wanted to taste it, to taste the sweet juices I was feeding on.  
I moved my head aside and without missing a beat she slipped right in my place, extending her tongue as far as it would go, feeding on the soft flesh and moaning softly with pleasure. I could see her young tongue raking and sucking on Gina's pussy folds.  
I looked at Gina and saw she was bobbing her head up and down on my son's hard cock, making love to it. I extended my hand underneath her and pulled her top down exposing her tits. I gently rubbed and tugged on her tits, watching her work on Tommy's cock as I kissed her inner thighs.  
She brought her hand down and grabbed my hand giving it an encouraging squeeze. Elaine moved to the side and I went back to work on Gina's pussy. I watched as Elaine moved up and started kissing Gina's ass, right above me, getting closer to her asshole. Oh god no, she wouldn't!  
The thought of this girl doing something so nasty registered as Gina pushing back with her ass, pulled my hand out underneath her and placed it on top of my son's thigh. Oh god, Tommy, he was so warm! Feeling my son intensified my pleasure as I watched Elaine reach Gina's asshole with her tongue.  
Never before have I experienced such hot, tense pleasure. My pussy was on fire and I felt like I was about to cum! Watching Elaine flicking Gina's asshole made my heart beat hard in my chest.  
I felt Gina grab my wrist as I ate her and pull more. Suddenly I felt something hard and very warm push into my hand and I wrapped my fingers around it. At the same time I saw Elaine stick her tongue into Gina's asshole! My god, I couldn't believe what I was seeing! How could this girl be so nasty!  
Gina was forcing my wrist up and down as I held on to the warm, hard meat. Oh God... Oh God, no... was it... was it my son's cock? Oh my God, what was happening? My foggy brain slowly registered the fact that I was stroking my son's hard cock, eating Gina's pussy as she sucked on the same cock I was stroking! My son's cock!  
Elaine's tongue was so deep in Gina's asshole that she was salivating, the saliva dripping from her tongue slowly ran down to my open mouth. Oh my god, I didn't know what to do! The juice was running down, almost up to my open mouth and extended tongue buried in Gina's pussy.  
I didn't feel Gina's hand on my wrist anymore but yet, I continued to stroke my son's meat. I pulled back from Gina's pussy and looked at what was happening underneath her. I saw Gina look at me from under her spread open legs and she licked the shaft down to my hand wrapped around the base of it.  
"Oh yes Kate... stroke it... make it hard..." She moaned.  
She was licking my fingers... she was licking my fingers wrapped around Tommy's cock as I stroked him. I noticed her ass was moving to the rhythm of Elaine's tongue in her ass. This girl was lost to the pleasure of watching Mom stroke her son's cock, and so was I. For the first time someone else was watching me do something like this to Tommy.  
Obviously she was fine that I was doing that, otherwise she wouldn't be sucking my fingers like a hungry slut. She would lick the shaft including my fingers as if my hand was part of his cock. Oh god this was so hot! I put my mouth over Gina's pussy and sucked.  
Elaine was still tongue fucking Gina's asshole with vigor, making the opening even bigger. I realized that I was now licking Elaine's saliva dripped from above and that, for some reason made me hotter. I drank all the juices I could and stroked my son's cock for Gina as she gave him head.  
Tommy obviously was close to coming because he sat up looking down at the scene.  
"Oh god... oh god Mom... ohhh... Gina, I have to fuck you... god, sit on my cock, please!"  
Gina pulled back and sat down beside him, looking down at me and my hand around his cock. Elaine pulled back as well looking at me. It was a tense moment but somehow I held on to my son's meat. Gina was looking straight in my eyes.  
"Uhhhmmm Kate, would you like a taste?" She looked at my son's cock.  
Oh God did I ever! I yearned for it but I was afraid to cross that line in front of these girls.  
"I think he asked for you not me," I answered hesitantly.  
I was looking back at her and I could tell she knew I wanted to. She smiled and gave me a wink.  
"Maybe later than," She said and started to straddle him.  
I let go of his cock and turned away not wanting to see this, not wanting to see her take full advantage of Tommy's thick meat. I walked out of the Jacuzzi totally confused and walking up to the small table poured myself a tall glass of wine.  
I realized that my tits were showing and my pussy and ass were exposed, my bikini god knows in what position but I didn't care. What was the point after all of that?  
"Oh my god... oh yes, nice thick cock!" I heard Gina's voice.  
I tensed. Part of me wanted to see this and part of me that was jealous of that girl didn't. I knew how good she must have felt taking Tommy's big meat up her pussy. I gulped the wine and turned around.  
Oh god, my pussy shivered from what I saw. Tommy was laying down by the Jacuzzi, facing me and Gina was spread open, impaled on his meat. She was fucking herself the full length of his cock, slowly, methodically with her face contorted in pleasure.  
Elaine was sitting near by on the ledge watching them. She looked lonely but her tongue would come out and lick her lips from time to time as if she was hungry. Why they should have all the fun, I thought.  
I walked up to Elaine as she looked up at me running her eyes over my naked body. I leaned over grabbing the back of her neck and planted a wet kiss on her lips the wine I just drank making my head spin.  
"Would you like to taste me now?" I asked looking into her unsure eyes.  
"Yes..." She barely whispered.  
God she was such a k**. I knew she was over eighteen but she seemed so much younger. I sat down beside her and giving her an encouraging smile spread my legs open. The thrill of doing that with my son so near me was making my heart pound with excitement.  
I leaned back as Elaine took up the position between my legs. She kissed the insides of my thighs getting closer and closer to my pussy, teasing me, making me hot. When her tongue finally reached my pussy and buried itself deep inside I let my head fall back and moaned with pleasure.  
"Oh yesss... lick it... lick my pussy..."  
Elaine didn't need any encouragement. She felt great as I'm sure she has done that before many times. She was gentle not rough. She was licking, flicking and teasing my clit all the while sucking on my juices flowing out of me. She was working me to that point of high eroticism where I often lost control. I began to moan, constantly to the rhythm of her tongue.  
I leaned back and found myself between Tommy's spread open legs. Looking back I saw Gina's pussy, so close to me, wrapped around his cock and her looking at me. Her eyes were glazed over, her lips slightly parted and dry, her face red. Again we looked into each other's eyes and again I found understanding in them.  
"Oh Kate... your son feels so fucking good..." She moaned.  
"Ahhh... Ohhh... Uhhhmmm..." I moaned looking at my son's cock wet with her juices.  
"Ohhh... don't I look great... don't I look great fucking him?" The smile came back on her face.  
"You liked eating my pussy didn't you?"  
I couldn't talk, I couldn't answer her as Elaine sucked my clit.  
"Oh god, give me your hand Kate... please... hold it"  
She extended her hand as she moved up and down my son's cock. I was laying on my back watching them upside-down but I extended my hand and grabbed hers. Our fingers interlocked together in a firm bond as I felt my legs being pushed back and spread further apart.  
"Oh yes... oh yes... oh fuck..." She moaned.  
"Ahhh... Ohhh..." I moaned.  
She slowly brought my hand down and released my fingers placing my hand on top of her naval. Oh god she felt so warm. I moved my hand with her, gently caressing her smooth skin. My inner urges and desires making my hand go lower towards her swollen pussy.  
She was watching me, judging me, trying to see how far I would go. I didn't want to give her that knowledge of me and Tommy, god I didn't want to, but my body was slowly betraying me.  
My hand slid down and my fingers touched her clit... her clit and her swollen lips wrapped around my son's cock. She was so wet down there! I rubbed her pussy lips spreading my fingers apart around my son's cock driving into her.  
"Ohhh... Ohhh..." I moaned watching what I was doing.  
She was watching me, a look of surprise slowly spreading on her face. If I only didn't have Elaine licking my pussy, I thought as my fingers touched Tommy's cock. Uhhh... so wet! I rubbed his shaft, running my fingers down to his balls, spreading the juice all over them. I quickly realized what I did and pulled my hand back to her clit. I could tell she saw what I did. Her eyes were wide, her mouth open as she stared at me and than at my hand.  
I also saw her breathing change, it was deeper now, more labored. So she liked watching me, she liked seeing me touch my son's cock as she fucked it. I knew I did. I thought about it for a moment. I already stroked his meat in front of her and Elaine just moments ago, so what was the difference from doing it now?  
Again I slid my fingers down and touched his wet shaft. Seemed like I was in my own little world. I rubbed his shaft and rubbed her pussy wrapped around it. Her young pussy continually generating large amounts of juices. I brought my hand down to my face and licked them, I was so used to doing that. Uhhhmmm... so sweet, I licked it all off and reached out to get more.  
"Yeah, you like the taste of it don't you? My juices mixed with your son's pre-cum..." She was watching me.  
God she was right! Tommy's cum must have been on it! Oh God, this girl will know everything! Again I knew I needed to stop this, I was out of control but I couldn't! My body was moving on it's own now with Elaine making love to my pussy.  
"Eat me Kate... turn around and eat me... oh god, I want you to so bad..."  
She reached out and placed her hand on top of mine. She moved my fingers in circles around her clit and than back down to my son's cock. She made my fingers wrap around his shaft as she looked at me with wide eyes. She got up off his cock hovering above as I stroked his shaft looking at her, slowly, methodically. I couldn't help it, I was lost to the intense pleasure, the taboo of this being my son only adding to it.  
"Oh yes Kate, doesn't his cock feel good?"  
"Oh... Ohhh... Oh yes... Oh it does..." I moaned surprised at myself.  
She was shaking her head from side to side as if she still didn't believe this was happening.  
"Hold it for me Kate... hold it for me, yes just like that. You want me to slide your son's big cock into me?"  
"Yes... oh god yes... fuck him..." I said as Elaine started to finger fuck me.  
"Guide it for me... guide his cock into my pussy... oh god..." Gina moaned.  
I did, I watched as my son's beautiful meat slid inside this girl. I didn't let go of his cock, I continued to stroke him as she fucked him. More and more juices continued to run down to my hand. I brought my hand back up to my mouth and licked it clean.  
God I couldn't stand it anymore, I had to have the real thing. My body making the decision for me, I turned around and got up on my elbows and knees, spreading my legs wide for Elaine who immediately begun licking my pussy again. Now I had Gina's pussy and my son's cock right in front of me. OK, just lick her pussy nothing more, I told myself.  
I hovered above her clit and extended my tongue flicking it. I licked and licked tasting the sweet girl.  
"Oh god Kate... oh my god... yesss..."  
She was moaning with her head back and her legs spread wide apart enjoying what I was doing. After all she was getting fucked and licked at the same time. She fully sat down on Tommy's cock and seemed like she wanted to rest a bit, she was still looking down at me licking her clit.  
Tommy decided he needed some more action and started moving his cock in and out of her. She looked at me and grabbed my hair. She started forcing my tongue where she wanted it. Mostly on her clit, but slowly she extended the reach down into the creases of her legs. I could tell she wanted me to lick her pussy lips.  
My tongue was getting dangerously close to Tommy's cock. Looking up at her from between her legs, I saw her smile again. Oh god this girl just wouldn't stop! I knew I needed to stop this, I couldn't show her what really went on between me and my son!  
"Oh Kate lick me... lick it, yeah... good girl."  
She tried forcing my head to the side, my tongue would definitely lick Tommy's cock as I knew she wanted me to, but with my last ounce of will power, I held my head still. Just her pussy, I said to myself. She smiled at me.  
"Ohhh... you know you want to."  
"No, no I don't... please..."  
She just laughed and brought my mouth up to her clit and I licked it in circles. Suddenly she jerked her body up a bit and Tommy's cock popped out of her pussy settling right on top of her clit where my mouth was. My tongue clearly licking the wet shaft as it came out. Oh god not in front of her!  
I pulled my head back and grabbed his cock. I guided it back into her and Tommy begun fucking her again. She laughed again, clearly having fun with me and my weak resistance. I went back to licking her again. I thought I was going to loose it during the brief moment when my tongue touched my son's cock. The feeling was intense, his warm meat, the juices around it... How much longer can I withstand it?  
I felt Elaine starting to extend her tongue up past my pussy, getting closer to my asshole. For some reason I arched my back giving her better access. I felt Gina's body jerk up again and again Tommy's cock popped out. This time she held my head f***efully on top of his cock, watching my parted lips pressed against his pulsating meat and f***ed my mouth up and down the length of the wet shaft before I pulled back.  
I looked at her breathing hard. She just stared back licking her lips. Again I put his cock back inside of her and licked her. She was playing a game with me to see if I would suck my son's cock in front of her. I knew what she was doing but yet I didn't stop, some wicked part of me enjoying the thrill.  
I felt her body jerk up again and Tommy's cock settled between her pussy and my mouth, my lips pressed firmly against his wet meat. I looked up at her unable to breathe. She held on to my hair but she wasn't forcing me to keep it there.  
"Uhmmm... yes..." She whispered looking down at me realizing I wasn't pulling back.  
For some reason I froze in this position. Was I giving into her? My mouth wasn't open but his thick shaft parted my lips. I looked at her judging her reaction. She was intensely watching me... watching my mouth. She pulled my hair up and made my lips move along my son's wet cock. She than pushed it back and my mouth slid down along the shaft. She started doing this up and down, watching me, and clearly getting a sexual thrill from it.  
"Oh yes... oh my god..."  
She let go of my hair and somehow my head kept moving on it's own, up and down my son's cock. My mind screamed to pull back, this was too much... I was crossing the line! Seconds passed and my parted lips kept softly riding Tommy's cock.  
Uhhh... ok... ok, that's enough, I told myself, pulling back. She quickly grabbed my hair again and f***ed my mouth on top of his shaft moving it up and down. I couldn't continue this. I pulled up and looked at her begging.  
"No... no... don't do this to me... he's my son..." I pleaded looking up at this gorgeous girl.  
"Oh Kate, you know you have to... you know you'll suck him very soon."  
I shook my head in weak defiance, resisting the urges to do it in front of her. I put his cock in her again and started licking her clit. She let go of my hair and closing my eyes, I licked harder. I felt Elaine's tongue reach my asshole and I moaned opening my mouth right above Gina's clit. She noticed my weak moment and moved her body up making Tommy's cock slide out and slide right into my open mouth.  
My lips instinctively closed around the wet, hard shaft and I sucked unable to resist the urge. Tommy of course moved his cock up and down fucking my mouth. Oh no, I couldn't suck his cock in front of them! I needed to stop this! I can't do this in front of these girls! My mind was screaming at me but my body held my head still, letting my son fuck my mouth for a few seconds. With great difficulty I pulled myself off of Tommy's cock and held it in my hand looking up at Gina.  
"No, I can't... please..." I begged.  
"But you already tasted him, go all the way Kate... suck him."  
I noticed Tommy looking at me from behind Gina.  
"Ohhh, Tommy wants you to do it... I want you to do it, even Elaine wants you to do it... just give into your desires Kate." Gina said.  
For the first time I noticed that Elaine wasn't eating me anymore, she was on the side watching me. Oh god... oh god, they were all watching me, expectantly. My mouth was poised right above Tommy's cock. I looked down at it. So hard, so sweet.  
I felt Gina's hand on top of my head gently pushing me down. I moved my head from side to side barely able to hold it up.  
"No... please... I can't..." I whispered more to myself than these girls.  
My resistance was fading, my lips were almost touching the head of his cock. There was clear juice oozing out the slit and I longed for the taste. I opened my mouth and heard Gina whisper "Oh yeah, just like that, he tastes so sweet"  
Opening my mouth, I let Gina f***e my head down and took my son deep into my mouth. At that moment it felt as if time stopped for me. I no longer registered the gasps of excitement and shock coming from the girls, all I wanted to do was suck my son's cock and feel his enlarged head pressing against the back of my throat.  
I don't know how long I enjoyed sucking his hard meat, all of a sudden I felt Elaine's tongue back on my pussy and asshole and Gina's voice talking to me gently.  
"Oh Kate, you look so beautiful doing this..."  
I looked up at her and saw that she was intently looking down at me. So this is what she wanted to see. Her face was full of shock and pleasure watching me do it. Her pussy was right in front of me. I pulled Tommy's cock out of my mouth and put my mouth over her whole pussy extending my tongue into her used hole. I sucked and swallowed. She let her head fall back and moaned. I was sucking the juices that my son deposited into her.  
After a while I let her go and placed Tommy's cock at her opening. She sunk down on top of it.  
"Oh yesss..."  
She fucked herself on it for a while and than looked at me. I was there watching her... watching her eyes, waiting patiently with my mouth right there. She smiled at me.  
"Oh you want it don't you? You want to suck his cock again..."  
"Uhhhmmm... yesss..." I heard my voice as if from afar.  
She slowly lifted herself off of his cock and I willingly placed it in my mouth and sucked. Ohhh finally, I was doing it... I was doing it in front of her. The tension faded away replaced with nothing but pleasure... pleasure of having my son's thick meat in my mouth.  
"Oh yes... oh my god this is so hot... you love your son's cock don't you Kate?"  
Without looking at her I moved my head in a silent yes as an answer. There was no use denying it, these girls seen it all... well... almost all. Elaine stuck her tongue in my asshole making me shiver. I realized that I liked her doing it, it was a different kind of thrill but so intense.  
I pulled Tommy's cock out of my mouth and started licking Gina's pussy. She tasted so good, her hole was so big... I just wanted more of her... I wanted to eat her whole. Feeling the tongue in my ass I ran my tongue past Gina's pussy licking in circles. I licked up to the very top and then back down past her pussy almost touching her asshole with my tongue surprised at myself and how nasty I could be. I looked up at her.  
"Oh you're naughty!" She exclaimed.  
I was stroking Tommy's cock keeping him hard when I noticed Gina pull her legs back, pushing her ass out.  
"Do it, lick it..."  
I have never done anything like this before but this was such a right moment. I extended my tongue placing it on top of her clit and ran it down to her hole, past her hole and further until I felt her asshole on my tongue. I licked it in circles enjoying the feel and noticed that the taste was not that bad. It was different but not bad. I began to realize what Elaine saw in doing that. It was such a thrill licking another woman's ass.  
Gina was moaning loud, louder than ever, enjoying my caresses of her asshole. Suddenly she screamed.  
"God I can't take this anymore! Give me his cock!"  
She took Tommy's cock out of my hand and impaled herself on top of it with full f***e. Tommy just moaned. She started fucking it fast and hard.  
"Oh god yes... fuck yesss... I'm going to cum... oh fuckkk..."  
She was going so fast and hard, Tommy's cock was frothing at the base. Soon she was Cumming and so was Tommy, he couldn't last any longer. With one final heave she impaled herself on top of my son's cock and screamed. Tommy was shooting his cum inside of her at the same moment. I placed my mouth over the part where his cock disappeared inside her pussy and sucked.  
I felt juices starting to fill my mouth and I swallowed. More came out and I swallowed again and again and again. After a while there was no more. Gina lay limp on top of his body and my son's cock was slowly sliding out of her. I grabbed it and licked it clean than I put my mouth over her pussy and sucked.  
"Oh god Kate, you are so good... ohhh... this feels so good..."  
I was sucking, licking and sucking, cleaning the messy juices off of her entire pussy. I couldn't get enough of this girl.  
"Oh Kate, you are so good..."  
When I finally disengaged Elaine was still licking my asshole. I looked back at her with approval.  
"Oh baby, thank you so much," I said to her.  
After one final lick, she let me go as well. We were all so spent, so satisfied, even Elaine. I somehow knew that licking mine and Gina's pussy and ass was very satisfying to this young girl. We all got up putting our tiny bikinis into place and slipped into the Jacuzzi. Gina and Elaine snuggled up to me slightly caressing my body with their hands and Tommy got up to get me some wine. Afterwards he slipped inside as well besides Gina. Gina looked at me with a serious look.  
"Kate, I know that it was the weed that made you do all those things and I just want you to know that we will never tell anyone about what happened here tonight, we promise."  
I looked at her and she brought her lips to mine. I didn't push her away, I kissed her sensually, no tongue just lips. I broke away and Elaine kissed me in the same way.  
"I swear Kate, I'll never tell anyone," Elaine whispered.  
Somehow I knew they were telling the truth.  
"Thanks, it means a lot to me and... oh god I just don't know what happened here tonight. I was supposed to just pick Tommy up."  
Tommy reached out and grabbed my hand.  
"Mom, it's OK, it just happened... everything will be fine."  
He knew I worried about these girls watching me suck his cock.  
Suddenly we heard noises from the house and Jason came in followed by Steve, they had a case of beer in their hands.  
"OK, we have the beer." Jason said putting the case down.  
He looked at all of us clumped close together as if trying to imagine what went on when he was gone. If he only knew!  
"Well that's nice Jason, but Tommy and I have to split," I said.  
"Yeah, you guys just took way too long. Did you have to drive to Nevada to get the beer?" His s****r teased him.  
"You have no idea what we had to go through to get this. My fake ID has expired and the first two stores we went to, they noticed right away. We had to drive twenty miles just to get this beer and now you're going to split? Kate, please stay!"  
Suddenly I remembered I let him touch my breasts, no wonder he wanted me to stay! He probably felt like he could get away with more if I stayed. God, I did so many things tonight I shouldn't have!  
"No Jason, I have to drive so I can't drink. Thanks, maybe some other time."  
I could tell my comment gave him hope. God why did I say that? He was just an eighteen year old k**, my friend's son and I was married! I had to get out of there before I got myself into bigger trouble and promised to myself never to smoke weed again.  
I got out of the water dripping. All of their eyes were on my body especially now that the tiny bikini was fully transparent. I walked away feeling their gazes and walked into the house heading upstairs to change.  
I woke up the next day with a big hangover, my head throbbing and my mouth dry. Turning over I saw my husband laying in bed still asl**p. What time was it? I thought. He went to sl**p even before I left to get Tommy!  
Thinking about Tommy brought back vivid pictures of what happened last night. Oh my god! Did I expose so much in front of these two girls I hardly knew? The thought of me giving my son a blow job in front of them made my heart beat faster. Why? It was so wrong of me to do that, so risky! What if they say something to someone, what if they expose my relationship with my son? But there was so much more than that! I... I licked Gina's pussy! Gina who just a few months ago turned 18 and could be my daughter!  
Yet, remembering taking my son's cock in my mouth as Gina and Elaine watched made me feel hot, excited... sexually stimulated and the thought of what I did to Gina and what I let Elaine do to me! God, how did I get myself into all this? It was that damn weed, it was the joint I smoked mixed with constant consumption of alcohol that clouded my judgment so much! Yes, that was my excuse if anyone ever asked. That would be my excuse if those two girls ever confront me. I promised myself never to smoke weed or drink whenever those two girls were around.  
I slowly rolled over and got out of bed. I went downstairs to make some coffee and kept thinking about Tommy, Gina, Elaine and even Suzie. Uhmmm... Suzie, my first girl experience, so sweet and young, I wondered dreamingly if she ever thought of me after our experience together.  
I rummaged through some cabinets looking for my favorite coffee mug but couldn't find it. Then I remembered my husband putting it away on the bottom shelf. Getting on my hands and knees I looked around in our deepest, bottom cabinet and saw it way in the back.  
Reaching out didn't help so I ended up practically crawling into the cabinet to get it, only my butt was sticking out, thankfully I was wearing a long nightshirt that covered it.  
"Hey Mom... whooo, nice... looking good."  
The words startled me and I instinctively jerked up knocking my head on the cabinet.  
"Ouch..."  
I knew it was my daughter Kristy, she was standing right behind me.  
"Mom, what are you doing in there?" She asked.  
"Honey, I'm looking for my coffee mug, you know the one I always use."  
I felt my shirt starting to slide up on my butt, so I thought it was time to get out of this position in case I showed my daughter too much. I begun inching my way backwards but when I did, I felt my shirt catch on something above me. As I moved back, my shirt started to slide up my body.  
I felt my butt expose as my shirt traveled up to my lower back and I heard a tiny "ohh" from my daughter. I didn't want to panic and I didn't want to rip my shirt.  
"Oh my god, I think I'm caught. Kristy, could you help please?"  
"Uhmmm Mom, I don't think I ever seen you in THAT position," There was definitely laughter in her voice, but also a tiny bit of excitement.  
Of course her comment to "THAT position" referred to when she spied on me making love to my husband. Just her reference to that vulnerable moment brought color to my cheeks which I was glad she couldn't see.  
"Sweetie, this isn't time to play, please help," I said but the situation seemed funny to me too.  
I heard her approach and than felt her kneel behind my butt. The thought for some reason made my throat dry. I did wear panties but they were so tiny and in this position they were probably deep between my ass cheeks. Matter of fact, I felt them wedged deeply between my pussy folds! Oh god, this was so embarrassing, my own daughter could see the details of my sex! My heart was beating so fast now.  
Suddenly I felt her hands on my butt and I jerked up again knocking my head on the cabinet.  
"Jesus Mom, you're really jumpy today," She said but didn't move her hands away.  
"Kristy, please, just unhook my shirt," I pleaded.  
"You know, you have a gorgeous butt Mom. It's just perfect, the kind of butt you just want to spank."  
Suddenly I felt her palm smack one of my cheeks which I felt jiggle from the impact. It was a light smack that wasn't painful but rather pleasing. Than another.  
"Kristy!" I said surprised she continued it.  
"You know, I could get back at you for all those times you spanked me when I was a little girl, now is my chance," She was laughing, obviously playing with me.  
Again I felt a smack, one, two, three. The movement of my luscious cheeks was sending pleasurable vibrations throughout my butt and pussy. I jerked my body back and all I managed to do was to slide my shirt further up my body and almost up to my neck. "Great" I thought, now my breasts were exposed and hanging down for my daughter's viewing pleasure.  
"Kristy, if you don't stop this and help me, I'm going to have to spank YOU," I said trying to be serious while laughing on the inside.  
"Uhmmm, Mom that could be fun."  
Again she smacked my ass which by this time was giving me a pleasurable, warm sensation that was quickly spreading down to my pussy.  
"Ohhh..." A low moan escaped my lips.  
I didn't want to show my daughter that I was actually enjoying the treatment but again my body betrayed me. I could feel my pussy getting wet! My mind was becoming fuzzy as the warmth from my ass begun clouding my senses. Jesus, I couldn't show her THAT! Her own mother turning this funny and innocent situation into something sexual!  
"Kristy, please help me."  
She moved up closer to me and by doing that spread my feet apart which spread my butt further apart. Oh my god, I can't do this.  
"Kristy!"  
"All right MOM, you're no fun."  
Fun! I'll show her fun when I get out of this! I felt her lean into me as she started to work on my shirt. Her ample breasts pressed into my ass and somehow managed to find my crack. I felt something hard pressing against my barely covered rear hole. Was it her nipple? Oh Jesus, I shuddered at the touch hoping she didn't feel it.  
"Kristy, what's taking so long?" I asked as it seemed like she couldn't get me freed up.  
"Just hold still Mom, I almost have it free."  
She placed a hand on one of my ass cheeks for support and leaned further into me. That of course made my ass spread further apart and I clearly felt her nipple rubbing against my anal hole!  
"Uhmmm..." Again a moan of pleasure I couldn't suppress.  
I knew she heard me and felt me tremble, but did she know why? Her nipple was turning me on tremendously, rubbing the hard knob against my tender hole!  
Suddenly I felt my shirt free and my daughter pulling back.  
"OK, there."  
Again I felt her hands on my ass putting pressure on both of my cheeks in the outward direction... spreading them apart, which seemed innocent as if she was just doing this for support as she was getting up. I knew my asshole and my pussy were probably barely covered and partially exposed and I couldn't help but wonder if she was looking at them.  
"Well, I better take my last opportunity," With that I felt my ass being smacked.  
I held on for a few heart beats enjoying the treatment, forgetting who it was that was doing it. I didn't know why, but I actually arched my back and stuck my ass out more.  
"Uhmmm... Mommie, you like it?"  
Smack, smack, smack. I trembled hanging on inside the cabinet.  
Her words woke me up as if I was in a dream.  
"Wh... What? Kristy, stop... Ohhh, you're gonna get it," I said and moved backwards.  
She moved out of the way and I finally stood up on trembling legs. My beautiful daughter stood there with a smile on her face, her cheeks red and her chest moving in deep, steady rhythm. She was only wearing a small pair of pink panties and a tiny tea shirt. Her breasts stood up straight with hard nipples that were poking out under her shirt.  
I couldn't help but run my eyes over her curvy, young body, stopping for a brief moment at her panties. Did I see a darker patch between her legs? Was it wetness? I jerked my eyes away not to be obvious what I was staring at.  
We looked at each other for a moment without saying a word. Seemed like the moment was tense, she was probably wondering if she took it too far. She meant so much to me, I didn't want her to feel like she did something wrong, I wanted our relationship to continue to be perfect.  
"You ungrateful daughter!" I said with a smile "I only spanked you for your own good," I was turning this whole situation into a joke "Looks like you didn't learn anything... I'm just gonna have to spank you again!"  
I reached out and grabbed her arm turning her around. She laughed trying to get away. Her struggles were obviously weak as if she was just putting on a show. I lifted my hand and smacked her across her thong covered butt.  
"Uhhh... Mommie, please, I didn't mean to be bad," She laughed acting as a little girl.  
I laughed too and continued to smack her butt. My hand ended up on her lower back as if to hold her down but somehow I knew well she wouldn't move. Slowly I noticed my own hand moving lower to the point where my fingers were just under the waist band of her panties and I felt the round curve of her hip.  
Looking down I saw my daughters perfect ass cheeks and the string of her thong disappearing deep between them. Just looking at them made me shiver with lust and my mouth water.  
"So, do you have enough?" I asked looking at her butt which became red.  
I realized I placed my hand on her ass with the tips of my fingers disappearing between her cheeks. I looked at her as she looked back, her eyes wide and her face flushed. She shifted her eyes from me to my hand.  
"Enough? I think you need some more yourself!" She laughed and twisted free.  
I saw laughter and excitement in her eyes as she came around me. My heart was beating fast as well in meek anticipation of what she was going to do. Fun, just some innocent fun with my daughter, I told myself.  
"Bad Mommy, here, I'll show you how bad you are."  
"Kristy don't," I warned her but she didn't listen.  
Grabbing my arm she lightly pushed me against the counter top. I laughed and put both my hands up to my butt protecting my cheeks from spanking that she wanted to give me.  
"What has gotten into you, you are so bad," I laughed but didn't resist.  
For some reason getting spanked by my daughter was fun and was definitely turning me on. I knew my daughter didn't know that, she probably thought that we were having some mother daughter fun which we were... I kept telling myself.  
"Ok bad Mommy, put those hands up and get ready for some smack time... no, better yet, pull that shirt up for me."  
"Kristy, no way!"  
"You know you've been bad so do it... NOW."  
Her demanding tone surprised me a little, made me feel as if I was her daughter and she was the MOM. Games, games two girls can play. I held my breath as my fingers grabbed the edges of my nightshirt. I looked back at her with the most innocent face I could muster.  
"You won't spank hard, promise?" I asked in a little girl voice.  
She smiled surprised at it.  
"Hmmm, that depends, now lift that shirt up!"  
Slowly, I inched it up... and up... past my hips, looking back at my daughter, until my nightshirt was around my waist.  
Her eyes were peeled to my butt watching it as I exposed it. I could tell she was excited, her eyes were telling me that. Did she like my butt that much? Was this no longer a game? I asked myself and shuddered at the first smack that reached my butt cheek.  
With each smack she held her hand on my cheek and squeezed it a little, smacked it again and squeezed it a little.  
"Bad Mommy, you need to be punished for what you did to me... spanking me like that," There was no longer any laughter in her voice.  
Instead, I heard excitement, I heard... command. I arched my back and looked back at my daughter. Her eyes were wide and she was licking her lips. Ok, Ok, I need to break this off before it gets out of hand. I didn't need to give my daughter any ideas.  
But as hard as I tried my body wouldn't move! I took each spanking with eagerness, almost an anticipation. My butt was starting to sting but still I wanted more.  
"Are you sorry Mommy? Are you sorry for what you did?"  
Smack, smack, smack. Oh god, I loved it!  
"Oh, I am baby... Uhhh... I'm so sorry... please!"  
I didn't know what I was saying please for. Was it for her to stop, or was it that I wanted more?  
SMACK! I tensed, this one was hard.  
"Ouch..." I didn't yell, I moaned!  
Her hand stayed where it was, deeply planted on my ass, her fingers spread. I looked at her surprised at how hard she smacked me and saw that she was looking at me, her eyes wide and mouth partially opened. She waited for me to complain or stop this but... but I didn't. I let my daughter continue. She moved up close to me, on my side, pressing her firm stomach to it. I could feel her heavy breathing. I felt her other hand grab my other ass cheek and than my daughter started to rub them in circles, massaging me... I tensed, this wasn't playing anymore. It was sexual, definitely sexual. I needed to stop this, my mind was screaming at me, this is my daughter! Yet I didn't move, I pretended to take her touch as fun, maybe she wouldn't notice... just a little longer.  
I was definitely wet, tense sexual feeling running through me as my daughter rubbed my ass.  
SMACK! Another hard spank!  
"Ohhh..." Another moan that I couldn't suppress escaped me.  
She pushed my ass cheeks together and than spread them apart, just lightly. SMACK! Again she pushed them together and pulled them apart, this time further as if testing the boundaries.  
SMACK! Again, together and further apart, further than ever before. I hung on and the feeling of cold air between my wet ass cheeks added to my excitement. I had no doubt she could see my asshole, my tiny little panties would not cover it when she spread my cheeks so wide apart.  
SMACK! I was taking punishment from my daughter like never before. My eyes were watering from the sting my ass felt and I arched my back supporting myself on the countertop with both of my hands. SMACK! This time when she pulled my ass cheeks apart she kept them there, spread open. I could feel her arched over my butt, looking at me... looking at what was between my cheeks.  
OK, no more, I can't! Moment passed as I fought to stop what was happening. With great difficulty I twisted around and leaned my back against the counter. I stood there, my chest heaving, my nightshirt still around my hips as I smiled a weak smile at Kristy trying to make sense of what just happened. I noticed I was perspiring and so was she.  
"Phew... my god, you've gotten back at me for everything I ever did to you," I whispered looking into her wide eyes.  
She smiled a weak smile and looked down at her own feet. I could tell she was starting to feel guilty or maybe unsure about what happened, for what she did... for how far she let herself go.  
"Hey you, don't be so sad, it was fun," I reached out holding my hands out for a hug.  
My words definitely diffused the situation, they made everything seem like it was just innocent fun. She looked up at me and came into my arms, which I closed around her giving her a warm hug.  
"Thanks Mom, it actually felt good to spank you and fun too. You know, whenever you need a good spanking let me know, I'll surely oblige," She said looking up at me with those large blue eyes of hers.  
"Yeah, I'm sure you will, you bad daughter of mine," I laughed.  
"I love you baby," I whispered affectionately.  
She was so grown up now and I cherished the moments when I could still hold her in my arms.  
"I love you too Mom," She whispered back.  
We were both looking at each other in a deep hug, close... so close to each other. I felt her head move up closer as if she wanted to kiss me. I definitely didn't mind since we've done that a lot. I moved my head closer and brushed her lips with mine.  
Suddenly I felt her move up more and her lips pressing against mine in a more tender kiss with the tip of her tongue brushing against my lips. This was too much but I couldn't let go standing there frozen in my own daughter's grip. I held the position for just a few more heart beats and disengaged.  
"OK young lady, I think that's enough fun for today. You better disappear before I decide to really spank you!"  
She pushed back and laughed like she always did when she was a little girl.  
"Sure Mom, whatever you say but remember, I might like it this time."  
With that she ran out of the kitchen. I sighed, watching her perfect butt jiggle as she ran out.  
I poured myself some coffee and sat down at the table a little bit confused. Oh God, what were these k**s doing to me? First my son and now my daughter? I definitely didn't want my daughter to feel anything sexual towards me. What just happened was so much on the border line.  
"Hey babe."  
I watched as my husband walked into the kitchen and gave me a tiny kiss on my cheek.  
"How did the thing with Tommy go last night?"  
I jumped and stiffened up in my chair.  
"What do you mean?" I asked with a trembling voice.  
"You know, you getting him from the party, him being d***k," He looked at me with curiosity in his eyes.  
I calmed myself enough to answer.  
"Oh you know, I picked him up and brought him home. He's probably still in bed sl**ping it off."  
"I'm a little concerned about him. Lately he has been spending a lot of time at home, not going out with any girls and all, except for the last night of course. Was there any girls at the party?"  
"Well for your information he is going out with a nice girl, her name is Gina, Jeanine's daughter," I answered him and suddenly I could still taste her sweet pussy on my tongue.  
I shook my head trying to get the image of her spread open legs and pussy impaled on Tommy's cock out of my mind.  
"Uhmmm, Gina, I remember that girl... she is a little hotty."  
"What a jerk" I thought. He was forty years old and still thinking of young girls like that. I turned around ignoring his comment and sipped on my coffee.  
"So what's your plan for today?" I asked.  
"OH shit, I didn't tell you? We have a new account opening in Chicago, I have to go into the office and spend some time reviewing the proposed financial plan."  
He said that without even looking at me. Money, always money, that was his first priority. He never paid attention to me!  
"How long are you going to be gone for?" I asked trying to sound concerned.  
"I'll be back later tonight, I'm sorry babe I didn't tell you about it."  
Uhhmmm, a whole day! This could give me time to think and maybe straighten things out with my k**s!  
He came up to me giving me a hug. I returned it enjoying his attention and soon felt his hands squeezing my butt. I flinched because my ass was still tender from the spanking Kristy gave me. I felt his hands pulling my shirt up.  
"John, what are you doing?" I asked with my arms around his neck.  
Instead of answering he pressed his lips against mine. Although I was still mad at him, I returned his kiss and soon our tongues were twisting around in a passionate kiss. I was turned on and I didn't understand why? How can couple of touches turn me on so much? Was it because I haven't had him is such a long time? Was it because the thought of being a slut turned me on so much I was willing to become one for anybody?  
Soon he had my shirt around my waist and was massaging my ass with his hands. My breathing came in gasps from kissing him and having my ass squeezed.  
"John... god, spank me... spank my ass!"  
I surprised myself by saying that. Did I like the spanking my daughter gave me that much?  
"Uhmmm, honey, sure..." Was the only thing he said.  
Smack!  
"Oh yeah..." I moaned.  
Smack, smack, smack! Oh god that felt good! I arched my back and stuck my ass out even more.  
"Ohhhhhh... oh my god my ass..."  
He was spanking me harder and harder, making me shiver with excitement. I hung on to his neck as my husband punished me. In my mind I imagined he was punishing me for what I did... for what I did with our son... for what I did with Frank and with Suzie and with Gina and Elaine... and... oh my god, our son! Oh god I couldn't stand it, I needed more!  
Suddenly we heard footsteps approaching the kitchen and my husband quickly pulled my nightshirt down gasping, having difficulty controlling his breathing. It was Tommy. He walked into the kitchen saying hi and grabbed a cup of coffee. I was sexually frustrated being teased by my daughter and my husband without a release but couldn't do anything about it. We made small conversation and my husband excused himself to get ready for work.  
At one time during the morning I asked Tommy what his plans were for today and he said he was going to hang out with Gina. The thought of the two of them "hanging out" brought vivid thoughts of Gina's pussy to my mind. I felt a little jealous, part of me wanted to be with him and another part wanted to be with Gina, it was so confusing!  
Soon after my husband and Tommy left the phone rang. I picked it up thinking it could be Tommy.  
"Hallo?" I said into the phone.  
"Kate?"  
"Yes, who's this?"  
"It's Frank..."  
My heart froze! I couldn't say a word as the dreaded phone call I was so much anticipating became a reality!  
"Kate are you still there?"  
"Yes, what do you want Frank?"  
"You know what I want, I want you and you want the pictures back."  
"Ok Frank, how do I get them back?" I said with a trembling voice.  
"Hmmm... I like your eagerness, are you excited?"  
"Frank, please, I just want to get those pictures back."  
Although I knew my daughter who was still in the house could not hear me, I lowered my voice.  
"I know you do and you will... if you do exactly what I say."  
"What do you want?" I said in a cold voice.  
"I want you to check for me if you're excited... touch your pussy."  
"What! I will not!"  
For some reason my body tensed and my breathing became deeper. How dare he ask me something like that!  
"You will, it's the only way you'll get them back."  
I felt trapped. As much as I despised him, I felt I didn't have much choice. I would go along with what he wanted for the moment. I waited a few moments but he didn't say anything. I turned away from the stairs in case my daughter came downstairs and inconspicuously placed my hand inside my panties. I was surprised to find my pussy already wet.  
"Ok, I'm doing it, now what?" I said.  
"Good, are you wet?"  
"No."  
"You're lying Kate, that's not the way to get your pictures back," He said and I could almost visualize him smiling.  
"Ok, I am, you're satisfied?" I said after a short pause, my face becoming beet red.  
"Good, now rub it in circles as if you're masturbating."  
I couldn't believe what this demented person wanted me to do!  
"No way, you might have gotten the satisfaction of fucking me but no more!" I almost yelled into the phone frustrated at my situation.  
I also realized with a startled bewilderment that my hand was still inside my panties. I felt the confusion between decency and hate for that person and the perverted pleasure his demands were insinuating creeping into my mind.  
"Kate, Kate, Kate... I could easily post your pictures all over the internet, better yet, I could e-mail them to your husband... how would you like that?" He said with a laugh.  
"You wouldn't..." I gasped in panic.  
"Please don't... Jesus, I'll do it... ok... here."  
I felt the horror of those pictures getting out and quickly rubbed my pussy. Another surprise was that I immediately felt pleasure and more moisture flood it.  
"Yeah, I can hear your heavy breathing... good girl, now stick your fingers in it," He demanded.  
Giving up to Frank's perverted pleasures I slid them in and moaned. What else could I have done? I did not want those pictures reaching my husband, it would definitely cause him to divorce me and I was afraid that I would loose my k**s. I tried very, very hard not to enjoy myself but those fingers... god those fingers just wouldn't stop!  
"Now take them out and taste yourself Kate."  
I did. I didn't want to but I did. I placed my fingers in my mouth and sucked my own juices softly moaning into the phone, forgetting who listened to my moans on the other end. The thought of doing that with my daughter just upstairs added to my pleasure and excitement. Part of me wanted the release I was denied this morning.  
"You're a good slut Kate, now are you alone in the house?"  
"No... my daughter's here, she's upstairs."  
"Uhmmm, Kristy... she's a hot little number, her tits and her ass... I'd love to fuck that wouldn't you Kate?"  
His question caught me off guard.  
"N... no, of course not, she's my daughter," I whispered.  
"That sounded a little hesitant, have you had sexual thoughts about your daughter? Come on Kate, tell me."  
Oh god no, no he couldn't know!  
"No, no I haven't."  
I denied it but as much as I tried not to, my daughter's perfect ass pooped into my mind.  
"You never thought about her full tits... dark nipples, the kind of nipples you wanna lick and bite?"  
"No... please."  
"I can tell you're getting excited... I can tell you thought of her, you'd probably want to eat her pussy wouldn't you Kate? Your own daughter's pussy..."  
I listened to this man I hated but my hand instinctively reached down to my hot, wet pussy.  
"Ahhh... no, please stop," I begged.  
"You'd like to run your tongue between those young pussy lips and suck them into your mouth... taste those juices flowing into your mouth and tongue fuck your daughter until she cums, wouldn't you Kate? Tell me!"  
I leaned against the wall with my eyes closed and my hand moving in circles over my wet pussy.  
"Oh god no... oh god... ahhh... I don't know... oh please, what are you doing to me?" I moaned into the phone realizing what I said.  
I don't know? I don't know? She was my daughter for Christ sake!  
"Are you playing with yourself? I can tell you are, I can tell by your gasping and heavy breathing, tell me Kate."  
My hand was moving faster over my clit making me crazy with lust.  
"Yes... yes I'm playing with my pussy..." I whispered.  
"Good, now imagine your beautiful daughter naked in front of you, her luscious tits with hard nipples freely moving as she walks up close."  
"No, no Frank stop..." I moaned squeezing my eyes shut desperately trying not to imagine what he was saying.  
"Her hairless pussy with puffy little lips just waiting for you to touch, tell me Kate, will you touch your daughter?"  
"No, no I won't!"  
I fought it, with all my will I fought the suggestions he was putting into my mind!  
"But she wants you to, she's so close waiting for you to touch her."  
"No, oh god noooooooo..." I moaned loosing my mind.  
"Do you want to touch her? Do you want to feel your own daughter? Tell me Kate!"  
"Oh god... oh goooooooood... ahhhhhhh..."  
"You do, don't you? I can tell, just let it go, touch her, feel her pussy."  
"Yes, god damn you yes."  
I nearly screamed into the phone wanting to cum, my hand flying across my engorged clit.  
"Good slut, now do you have panties on?"  
"Yes," I whispered hoarsely.  
"I want you to take them off, do it now Kate."  
My hands were trembling as I reached down and quickly pulled my panties off of me throwing them on the near by chair.  
"Do you have them off now?"  
"Yes."  
"Now take your shirt off so you are completely naked."  
Again I quickly pulled the shirt off and stood there naked trembling with excitement.  
"Are you naked?"  
"Yes."  
"Are your nipples hard?"  
"God yes," I whispered into the phone squeezing them.  
"Reach down and touch your pussy. Is it wet?"  
I ran my hand down and touched my pussy... my wet pussy moaning softly.  
"Oh god yes it's dripping."  
"Would you like someone to lick you, to caress your pussy with their tongue and make you squeal with pleasure?"  
"Oh yes... ahhh... yes."  
My hand rapidly moved over my clit and I could feel the pressure building up within me, my body waiting for the release I needed.  
"Do you want your daughter there right now?"  
"Oh god... ahhh... ohhh... ahhh..."  
"Answer me Kate, do you want your daughter licking you, licking your pussy until you cum?"  
I didn't know what was happening to me, I just lost it. I stood there in our hallway completely naked masturbating and all I could think of was Kristy.  
"Yes... oh god..." I moaned hard into the phone, my body hot with desire.  
"You want her mouth down between your spread open legs drinking your wetness?"  
"Yes... oh god... yes," I moaned like a slut not thinking about the fact that I was expressing my desires for my own daughter.  
"What about your asshole, do you want your daughter to lick your asshole with her wet tongue?"  
"Yes, my asshole too yes, I want it."  
I was out of control, my body shaking with pleasure. The thought of someone licking my asshole became overbearingly strong.  
"Bend over Kate, bend over with your ass to the stairs so when your daughter comes down she can see what kind of slut mom she has."  
I did, my god I did. I quickly spread my legs and keeping them straight I bent over spreading my ass cheek with my hand, doing as I was told.  
"Oh god... oh yes, god I'm bent over..."  
"Do you want her to see you like that?"  
Another disgustedly perverse thought, my own daughter seeing me like that! No matter how much I tried not to do this, my sexually stimulated mind immediately flashed images of Kristy watching me do this from the stairs.  
"Yes... ahhh... yes, I want her to see me like that."  
"Stick your finger in your ass Kate."  
My breathing came in gasps as I quickly felt my asshole with my trembling hand and slid one finger in.  
"Uhhh..." I moaned as I felt my anal ring give way.  
"Is it in? Now fuck your asshole with it."  
"Ahhh... ohhh... ohhh... oh my god!"  
Why did I give myself into this man so easily? Why did I let him control me like that? The only answer was that I had to, I had to do this to get my pictures back! The enjoyment and the pleasure my body felt was all secondary to my mission, or was it?  
"Are you fucking your asshole Kate?"  
"Yesss..."  
"Are you being a slut?"  
"Yes... oh god yes."  
"Tell me, I want to hear it coming from you."  
I hesitated a moment thinking of admitting to this man what I felt at the moment, shamelessly displaying my body in my own house, but than the words just came out of my mouth... "I'm a slut... my god, I'm a fucking slut," I whispered into the phone closing my eyes and ramming the finger deep into my willing asshole.  
"Good, now you're going to be my slut this evening and do what ever I tell you to do, understand?"  
I stiffened up realizing what he was asking. If I allowed him to have his way with me, what kind of perverse things would he do to me? I felt sick to my stomach just thinking about it but another part of me felt... pleasurable anticipation. I had to do what he asked me to do, I just had to.  
"Yes," My whisper was barely audible.  
"I can't hear you Kate, say it!" He snapped into the phone.  
"Yes, I will be your slut this evening," I said sternly into the phone and the words coming out of my mouth combined with my own finger still fucking my asshole made me moan and really feel like a slut. This was so much like my fantasy, to be used by someone... someone that was able to fuck all my holes and treat me like a cheap cock receptacle, to cum inside me and on my tits and in my mouth! The degrading thoughts made my mind a blank void of sexual perversity.  
"Oh god I will be your slut, I will do whatever you want me to do Frank! OH YES, I'm such a slut!"  
I couldn't stop it, the words freely coming out of my mouth sent more pleasurable sensations through my pussy and my ass! I collapsed on the floor kneeling and spread my legs as wide as I could fingering my asshole and moaning into the phone. Looking over my shoulder towards the stairs I imagined my daughter walking out of her room and looking down at me! What would she do? What would she think? Would she call me a slut? Would she spank me for it? Ohhh... yes... I took my finger out and slapped my own ass which sent shivers up and down my spine. I wanted so much to cum, my body lusting for the pleasurable sensation but I couldn't... I just wasn't close enough, I needed a cock, I needed someone else to do this to me!  
"Ahhhhuuuhhh..." I moaned with frustration into the phone.  
As if reading my thoughts and my predicament, Frank laughed into the phone.  
"Don't worry Kate, if you're a good slut tonight, I'll make sure you'll cum many times."  
The words made me realize I was really in for it.  
"Now here is what I want you to wear and where I want you to meet me."  
I listened on the phone to his demands and my heart sunk as I imagined myself in those clothes walking around in public... I put the phone up and placed my back against the wall breathing nervously and thinking of what to do. I could only imagine what perverted things Frank wanted me to do for him and his friends... yes, his friends too! My god, I would be a total slut! How many friends would he bring? Two? Three? Ten? Did it make a difference anymore? Would they fuck my pussy? My ass? My mouth? Maybe all three of my openings at the same time? I couldn't breathe thinking about it! I dreamed of doing that with Tommy whom I loved and maybe someone else... someone close to me, but not with that creep and his creep friends!  
But what could I do? I was alone, vulnerable and confused. Frank had all those pictures that could destroy so many things so he was in total control of this situation. But the more I thought, the more this idea repulsed me. I couldn't do it! I couldn't have him do this to me! What perverted pleasures was he planning on getting from me? The thought of him driving his cock into me was no longer exciting but repulsive. In frustration I hit my head against the wall! I had to think of something!  
I went up to see Tommy almost ready to tell him everything but I realized he was already gone. I was in a panic; I didn't know what to do. Wondering around the house for few moments I ended up in front of Kristy's room. I just needed to take my mind off of this for a short while. I knocked on her door lightly and herd her soft voice telling me to come in.  
She was lying in her bed, still in her night shirt reading a book. She put the book down on her chest and watched me as I walked in. I sat down on the edge of the bed and didn't say anything.  
"Mom, what's wrong?" She asked concerned.  
I was so transparent that my own daughter could clearly see the tension in me. I wondered for a few seconds if I should tell her the whole thing but than I realized I couldn't. I just looked at her. She was so young, so beautiful and innocent, I felt so much love for her.  
"Oh nothing, just a little sad that's all," I lied.  
She sat up putting her arm around my shoulders and looked into my eyes.  
"Oh you're sad because Dad works too much... Mom, he's only doing it because of his job, it's so demanding on him sometimes. What can I do to make you happy again, tell me, anything you want."  
She was so good to me. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her, I immediately felt her return the hug. We sat there for few moments just enjoying the closeness and the hug. I noticed how good she smelled, her natural body smell with just a tiny scent of perfume and the warmth of her body pressed against mine were slowly driving my troubled thoughts away.  
"Here, lay down with me," She said pulling me to her bed.  
She moved over so I could get in and held the covers open for me. I smiled at her thoughtfulness and noticed getting in that her nightshirt was pulled up. My eyes momentarily rested between her legs and although they were close together, I could see her bald pussy and the start of her pink lips as I laid down. I was surprised she did not wear any panties. The brief and accidental exposure sent shivers through my body as my mind recalled my phone conversation with Frank and his lewd suggestions. What was making matters worse was as Kristy closed the covers over us I smelled a mild scent... a scent I immediately recognized as her pussy, mixed with the wonderful scent of her body. My senses were filled with my daughter and although I knew that in my present state I shouldn't lay down with her, I... did.  
The bed was so warm and cozy and the closeness of my daughter made it feel like the old times when she used to sl**p with me sometimes whenever she needed someone close. She wrapped her arm around my stomach and brought her head to rest on top of my chest, her face resting on the top part of my breasts. Her long hair fell around her face and I instinctively begun brushing it back with my fingers.  
"Mom, I miss being close to you like this. Remember when I was a little girl and I got in trouble with Dad you used to always cuddle me like that?"  
God yes I remembered. Kristy pressed her body to mine and hugged me as if I was her pillow. I felt her now developed breasts smash into my side and I wondered if it was her hard nipple under the thin material of her shirt that started to give me the tingly feeling between my legs. Maybe it was the intoxicating, musky smell of her pussy that was doing that, I didn't know. Chastising myself I drove the thought away and hugged my daughter closer to me.  
"I remember baby, god you were so young back than."  
"I'm not anymore though Mom."  
I felt her hand slide down to my hip as I realized that my own nightshirt has bunched up around my waist. I felt Kristy's fingertips on the sensitive skin around my hip, thank god I was wearing panties. The only bad part was that those panties were practically soaked at that moment.  
"Mom, can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure sweetie, anything," I said trying not to think of where her fingers were resting.  
She paused for a brief moment and than I felt her take a deep breath.  
"Do you ever masturbate?"  
What? The question caught me so off guard that I didn't know what to say! Moments passed before I formulated my response.  
"Well, of course honey, everyone does."  
I felt her body relax as she lay there peeled to me.  
"Do you ever cum when you do that?"  
"Kristy! Why do you ask?" I tried to keep my tone of voice level but couldn't help my face getting warm.  
"I'm just... I'm just curious because I never can," She whispered.  
Her response surprised me. She couldn't cum? I had to dig deeper, I had to find out what was wrong.  
"Honey, why not? Is anything wrong?" I asked concerned.  
She looked up at me with her large blue eyes, so close to me, her chin resting largely on my breast.  
"No, everything's fine down there... just that... it never happens for me, no matter how hard I try."  
My first thought was, she must not be doing it right but than I realized that it was one of those fundamental things about a person that came natural. I thought about what I was about to say. I wanted to help my daughter but this could lead to something I wasn't quite sure I was prepared for.  
"Well... how do you do it? Maybe you're doing it wrong..." I whispered looking into her eyes.  
"Ugrrr... this is embarrassing, but... you're my Mom and I feel I can tell you anything."  
She put her head back on top of my breast, this time her lips were right at my nipple to where I could feel her hot breath. Jesus, I hoped my nipples weren't getting hard!  
"Well, I usually spread my legs really wide and with my finger I start rubbing my clit area while trying to think about something... sexy. Like a movie I saw recently when a boyfriend made his girlfriend go down on another girl in front of him and his friends."  
Sexy? That was sexy? I realized my daughter had some kinkiness to her sexual side and maybe even some exhibitionism! My mind wondered as thoughts of one woman going down on another filled it. I had to admit though, that particular idea seemed to increase my heart beat and make my breathing shallow. I squeezed my legs together tight feeling my pussy lips grind together.  
"Ok, that's a good start, but what about when you're with a boy? What about then?"  
"Mom, I've only been with two boys in my life and believe me, it was quick and not very enjoyable."  
I just laid there dumbfounded and couldn't believe my daughter never had an orgasm! She was 19 years old!  
"Mom, when I saw you with Dad I... I envied you so much, I watched you and saw that... that you came, that you... really, really enjoyed it," She said with a big sigh.  
"Oh my god sweetie... I didn't know, I am so sorry."  
I hugged her closer to me and by accident brushed my hand against the underside of her breast pressed against me. I thought that would create tension and make her pull away but she didn't even flinch. Instead, she put her leg on top of mine in a sort of fetal position. I kept my hand under her breast lightly touching it as my mind raced trying to figure out what to do next. I knew she wasn't wearing any panties and in this position, if she moved any closer, I would feel her sexy pussy lips on my leg. I didn't know how to pull away, I knew I should but because what we were talking about, I couldn't.  
"I know Mom, it's ok, I just wished I knew how to do it... would you... would you show me how you do it?" It seemed like those last few words slipped out of her.  
I felt her body tense up and so did I. How could I answer that? If I said no and totally pushed my daughter away at that moment she might go through life without knowing or experiencing the most wonderful feeling... an orgasm! No, I couldn't do that to her, not my baby daughter.  
"Oh god Kristy, I really want to help you but how?" I asked unsure.  
She relaxed again and looked up at me with her big dark eyes. They were large, larger than usual and full of excitement.  
"Just... just show me how you do it. If I could only see, Mom... I could... god how I wish I knew how to make myself cum!" She put her head down on my breast again and hugged me really tight.  
She moved closer and suddenly it happened. I felt her pussy, her lips on my leg and... it was wet! I froze unable to think straight feeling the warm, slimy flesh of my daughter's most private part. I needed to somehow peel her off of me, but how?  
"Kristy... I aaa..."  
"You'll do it Mom? Please say you will."  
"Ok... uhhh... I will," I whispered after a long pause capitulating to my young daughter's request.  
We were both women after all and even more. We were Mother and Daughter in need of one another. She needed me to teach her something about masturbation and I needed a release right now, I needed to be part of someone I loved, even if it meant masturbating in front of my daughter.  
As soon as I said I will, she sat up in front of me wide eyed. Her face was serious and reflecting anticipation with wonder of seeing something she though she would never see. She sat with her knees together and under her, watching me carefully.  
"Ok, although I will do this, I need you to promise me you will never mention this to anyone."  
She just nodded her head eagerly listening to me as I started to pull the covers off of me.  
"This... this isn't something a Mother would do... usually," I added at the end pulling the covers completely off.  
She quickly grabbed them and threw them off the bed. I already felt exposed although I still wore the nightshirt. There was nothing within reach I could use to cover myself with and that, combined with the fact that Kristy's eyes were freely roaming up and down my body, added to my excitement.  
"Oh god, this is really happening! I cannot believe this is really happening!" The thoughts ran through my mind.  
I slowly grabbed the edges of my shirt and slid it up my body. My eyes involuntarily darted to Kristy's and I saw she was watching my body as I slowly exposed it to her. Oh god, I realized this whole situation was turning me on! Undressing in front of her was turning me on beyond belief! Watching her watch me, made my pussy cream!  
I looked down at my panties at the moment when my shirt went past my hips and although my legs were still together, I saw how wet they were pressed tightly to my pussy. My slightly swollen outer lips made a visible indent in them creating what is known as a camel toe. Surprised and slightly embarrassed I looked into Kristy's eyes but didn't find anything in them except... wonder and... lust. She watched my wet panties with her mouth slightly open as I tried to judge her reactions in her eyes. Suddenly as if she realized why my panties were wet, her eyes widened and she looked into my eyes holding her breath. I could feel my face getting warm as she stared in amazement into my eyes. We gazed at one another for a brief moment and there was no mistake that we both understood why I was wet. Exhaling she looked back down to my barely covered pussy.  
Embarrassed at the fact that now my daughter knew part of my wickedness... or weakness, I pulled my shirt up higher knowing I couldn't stop this, I already made a commitment. I bunched my shirt up around my waist like a respectable Mom would do and looked at my curious daughter. The feelings from Kristy watching me were slowly building up my excitement.  
"Ok, here is what you should do," I whispered barely able to stop my voice from shaking.  
Kristy looked disappointed as I soon found out why.  
"M... Mom, you have to take your panties off so I can see," She smiled at me.  
"Kristyyyy... no, Jesus I can't, I'm your MOM!"  
Although it was shocking to hear her say that, part of me was glad she said it. That wicked part that usually got me in trouble was now telling me to listen to my daughter.  
"I know, that's why I asked you, because I love you and you are so dear to me."  
My heart was pounding hard as I looked at her in shock. She, on the other hand, grinned and grabbed my ankles.  
"If you don't do it, I'm going to have to spank you."  
I smiled and shook my head at her.  
"No way, you already had your share of spanking me today, my butt is still hurting."  
Without waiting for any further responses she twisted my ankles one over another forcing me to turn my body over and lay on my stomach.  
"Ouch, Kristy!" I yelped.  
I immediately felt my legs being spread and Kristy sitting down between them. Oh no, my panties were way too small for this position.  
"Kristy let me go," I demanded looking back at her over my shoulder.  
I looked down at my panties as well but all I could see was that they were wedged between my ass cheeks.  
"Let me go or you'll get it!" I shot a warning back at her.  
She just laughed and I felt the first smack of her hand swat across my butt cheeks sending strong sexual shivers through my body. I tried twisting out but couldn't as she effectively held my ankles in place.  
"Will you take your panties off Mommy?" She asked poised to swat me again.  
"No way, not in front of you, you're my daughter," I said and tensed for a spanking.  
SMACK! My cheek stung. She didn't wait to give me a hard one this time. SMACK! My mouth opened and... "Uhhhmmmmmm... Kristy, Jesus you have to stop doing this to me," I moaned.  
SMACK, SMACK, SMACK! She let go of my ankles and smacked me hard with both hands. Her knees separated my legs even more and I instinctively arched my back and stuck my ass out. "Panties... my ass... my pussy, god I'm probably showing her..." The thought raced through my mind.  
"Why Mom? You obviously like it."  
She was right! I did enjoy the spanking, the constant sting of my butt cheeks combined with having my legs spread wide open and the cool air circulating around my most private parts kept me highly aroused. But it was my own daughter who was doing this to me. My mind and proper nature of my character wanted to stop this but my body just wouldn't move.  
"Ok Kristy, Ok... I will take my panties off, please just stop," I begged knowing this could go much further if I didn't stop it.  
"Good."  
She backed up and let me turn over watching me the whole time. I noticed her nipples were really hard poking through the material of her night shirt and looking down on my own, mine were hard as well! Looking into her eyes I shook my head disapprovingly hooking my fingers in the waistband of my silk panties.  
"Alright, Jesus I can't believe I'm doing this," I whispered and pulled.  
Kristy's eyes widened as she watched my hands pulling my panties down over my hips, exposing my naval, and down my thighs. Once my pussy became visible her wide eyes stayed glued to it and she gave a startled "Oh" after which her mouth stayed open with arousal.  
It was so hard to control my movements, to stop my hands from shacking and just ripping my panties off as I wanted to. Gracefully, I pulled my panties down my long, tanned legs and took them off. I didn't know what to do with them, I held them in my hands sort of confused and kept my legs together while looking at my daughter, I could only imagine what I looked like to her.  
As if sensing my uncertainty she grabbed my panties and took them from me.  
"I'll take those."  
Why? Why did my daughter take my wet panties from me? I thought about Frank and the time he took my panties as a trophy of what he did to me, did she think the same way? I lay there completely naked from the waist down breathing shallow. Although the room was nice and warm, I felt goose bumps on parts of my skin.  
I didn't know how to proceed; I mean this was so much different than doing it by myself! Without looking at Kristy, I put one hand on my breast and the other on my firm stomach. Slowly I started rubbing my breast through my shirt as my other hand wormed it's way down to my cleanly shaven pussy. My fingers touched my pussy lips and I ran one in-between them to my sopping wet hole.  
"Uhhhmmm..." I moaned with pleasure.  
I gave Kristy a look hesitating a moment. How far should I go with this, I kept asking myself. Kristy was so innocent, sheltered by me since she was my only girl and protected in every way. But she wasn't a c***d anymore, she wanted to learn, to be able to experience and feel the pleasure of an orgasm! It was only right that I showed her how to reach it.  
Making up my mind but deciding just to put on a show, I slowly parted my legs watching her... judging her reactions. As my legs spread open, so did her eyes and her mouth. She watched my pussy intently and the finger worming it's way in between the moist parts. Something else became evident, I could smell myself! As soon as I spread my legs the wonderful smell of my sex permeated the warm air around us. I could tell my daughter smelled it too from the look of her nostrils slightly flaring.  
She sat on my side, facing me about the knee level, watching... watching her Mother. As soon as my right knee touched her side, I realized it wouldn't be enough. I also felt her shiver from the touch my leg made with her skin as I shivered as well... her skin was so warm!  
I kneaded my nipple and rubbed my clit in circles driving myself crazy in front of my own daughter but I knew I needed to be spread wider. The wild lust filled sexual feeling slowly building up inside of me made the decision to open up more for me. I lifted my leg up bending it at the knee and slowly straightened it out with my toes pointing to the ceiling. Looking at Kristy I slowly moved it around my daughter and brought it back down on the other side of her. That really opened me up but now that leg was resting on Kristy's thighs and she was between them. The contact with my daughter's skin was driving me crazy!  
Kristy's eyes almost popped out of her sockets as she looked at my spread open pussy right in front of her. She sat there stiff backed and her hands rested on her thighs as if it was the only safe place to put them. In my mind, she made herself put them there so she wouldn't let them wonder... My breathing was already labored but now I started moaning softly to the rhythm of my own finger which by now was running into my hole and then up my slit and around my clit rubbing it in circles. I closed my eyes and continued this treatment until I felt my body tingling with warm, lustful feeling of release. Forgetting who was watching, I plunged three fingers into my pussy hole and fucked myself hard, in and out... in and out, moaning... moaning with pleasure I was giving myself!  
I don't know how much time has passed with me masturbating on my daughter's bed... putting on a show for her. I opened my eyes one time and saw that Kristy was still in the same position but her right hand was buried deep in her crotch as she masturbated herself kneeling so close to me... watching me. Her face was flushed and she had a lustful look in her eyes, mouth open, lips dry.  
I was so close... so close. I closed my eyes and pulling my shirt up over my breasts pinched my nipples hard pulling on them. That's what I needed! Three of my fingers deep in my pussy and the kneading of my nipples combined to a moment of release and I screamed.  
"Ohhhhh Myyyyy Goddddd... I'm cumming... yesssss... ahhhhhhhh..."  
My body was thrashing on her bed in front of my daughter and then... then I heard it.  
"Ahhhh... Ohhhhh... Oh fuck... yesssss... ahhhhhhh..."  
It was Kristy, she was Cumming as well! In that moment of pleasure, I opened my eyes and saw her reclined back, knees apart and her hand furiously rubbing her clit as she came... came at the same moment I did. Ohhh the thoughts... seeing her pussy so blatantly open in front of me... her pussy lips apart... her hole visible, wet and dripping made my body... my orgasm so powerful I screamed watching her... watching my daughter's sensual pussy to the point of almost loosing consciousness. I finally threw my head back and rode the last remaining waves of ecstasy.  
Breathing hard I tried to come down. I lay there staring at the ceiling and didn't move listening to Kristy's breathing. After a while I lifted my head and saw that she was staring between my legs which were still spread open. She was reclined back supporting herself on her elbows with her knees spread open revealing her moist pussy to me. My eyes darted to her crotch for a quick look and I marveled at her dark lips and pink insides showing from between them.  
Being with Suzie and Gina before made me lust for the taste of that flesh to the point of extreme and dangerous weakness. I swallowed hard. Afraid my daughter might recognize my thoughts I peeled my eyes away from her pussy and looked at her smiling.  
"God that was wonderful. Did you... did you?" I mumbled.  
She looked at me and smiled back.  
"YES... YES I DID," She said with such joy it made my heart flutter.  
She pulled herself up and with one move threw her whole body over mine hugging me tightly.  
"Oh my god Mom, I did. I did. Thank you so much, my god it was great, what a feeling. It's... it's indescribable!" The words were pouring out of my daughter as she lay on top of me laughing.  
I laughed too hugging her close forgetting I was naked underneath her with my legs spread open. I felt her hips digging into the insides of my thighs but didn't care. I felt her soft pussy grazing against mine but didn't care.  
The only thought that registered in my fuzzy brain was that I helped my daughter have an orgasm! I was the first one, in a way, to give her an orgasm!  
"Mom, thank you so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you," She said joyously and kissed me.  
It was just a joyful kiss, a Mother-Daughter kiss but the longer it lingered... the more dangerous it was becoming. At that moment if felt as if time has stopped. Suddenly I felt her pussy touching mine and recognized the lewd position we were in. I looked into her eyes as she looked into mine. A few heart beats past and suddenly I felt her tongue slightly running across my lips. "NO" my mind screamed!  
With shock I realized my hands were on her ass, her shirt around her waist. More tongue! "NO, I can't!" my mind screamed again!  
Lifting my hand off her ass I smacked her butt cheek with f***e. SMACK! Her eyes widened and she broke our kiss.  
"Mooom!"  
"Ok young lady, that's enough fun for one day," I said trying to stay calm breathing really hard.  
"Ohhh, you always have to spoil the fun," She said making a sad face.  
Rolling off of me she lay beside me propping her head on her hand so she can watch me. I took the opportunity to pull my shirt down and cover my naked body. We continued to lay there talking about our experience, laughing together but slowly the thought of what I had to do today crept back into my mind. Frank and his friends!  
She must have recognized the sudden change because she immediately became concerned.  
"Mom, what's wrong?"  
"Oh nothing, why do you ask?"  
"Mom, I can see something's bothering you, come on tell me."  
"Kristy, I'm just a little sad that's all," I whispered looking away.  
"You're sad because of what we did... at what I asked you to do," She whispered back.  
I turned my head back to her sharply.  
"No Kristy, what we did was wonderful... I mean, it's wonderful that you were able to experience an orgasm. Believe me, that is great!"  
She looked skeptical.  
"It sure doesn't look like it Mom. I understand, I'm... I'm a freak aren't I?" She turned away from me sad.  
No! This can't be! She can't possibly think that!  
"No, of course not, Kristy you're not a freak! You're beautiful and it's OK what we did, it was nothing, please believe me!"  
My mind raced to figure out how to make her believe.  
"Mom, please... I... I shouldn't have asked you..."  
I saw tears starting to form in her sad eyes.  
"Kristy, it's something else... I... I'm in trouble..." I whispered looking into my daughter's eyes.  
Her face suddenly changed from that of guilt to total interest and concern. What could I have done? I couldn't let her think that she was a freak and allow her guilty feelings to consume her. No matter how much my common sense told me to keep it a secret, I lay there with my daughter and began a tale of how I got into this mess.  
"God Mom, I didn't know!" Kristy stared at me with so much sadness in her eyes it almost made me cry.  
Up to this point she listened to me intently without any interruptions. I anticipated her calling me a slut, a whore for what I did but none of that happened. She looked at me the same, with love in her eyes and... and concern. I didn't tell her anything about me and her b*****r of course, just the part about the photo shoot in the rail yard and what I did with Frank.  
"I know. I don't know what to do. I mean if I go there tonight who knows what that demented person will make me do! I can't... I just can't." I buried my face in my hands and cried.  
I felt Kristy come up close to me and put her arm around my shoulder.  
"Mom, I know what to do. I know how to help you!" She exclaimed.  
I lifted my head up and looked at her. She was really excited about something.  
"I know who Frank is, Tommy introduced us a while back and I know his girlfriend, I'm really good friends with her! She can help us! I mean, she's not his girlfriend anymore, they broke up a week ago. I know she can help us!"  
I felt a glimmer of hope that I just didn't want to let go... "What... what can she do?"  
"I don't know, let me talk to her, I know we can come up with something."  
"Kristy, this is really private. Frank has my pictures, pictures that could ruin my marriage... that could ruin a lot of things for all of us."  
"I know Mom, I trust her completely, believe me. She's a sweet girl that you would like as well. Please Mom, let me call her and ask, I won't say anything about the pictures yet."  
Kristy looked at me with excitement and anticipation. She wanted to help, she wanted to protect me, I could tell.  
"Ok, call her but remember, not a word about the pictures... yet and... thank you... thanks for understanding honey."  
"I always thought Frank was an asshole, I just didn't know to what extent," She whispered.  
My daughter quickly hugged me and grabbed her phone starting to dial a number. I looked at the clock and realized I didn't have that much time to get ready. I left Kristy and went to take a nice, long bath.  
After the bath, wrapped in a towel I rummaged through my dresser and closet looking for clothes that would satisfy Frank. His instructions were very specific and I was afraid of consequences if I didn't follow them. After finding what I was looking for I laid them out on the bed and dropped my towel. That's when my bedroom door opened and Kristy walked in.  
As soon as she saw me naked she stopped and looked at me running her eyes up and down my shapely body and as always, lingering on my crotch area. I thought about asking her to leave but why? She already saw more of me than I would allow her to see getting dressed. Deciding to let her watch, I smiled and grabbed the black stockings lying on the bed.  
"So did you get a hold of your friend?" I asked putting my leg up on the bed.  
Somewhat of an exhibitionist feeling ran up my body as my daughter watched me.  
"Yes, I did and guess what... she's going to help us, their break up was pretty nasty and she can't wait to get back at him," She said sitting down on the bed beside my leg.  
I looked at her a little doubtful but listened intently to what she proposed. She explained everything to me and I had to admit, it sounded promising. By the time she was done I had a real hope that everything will turn out good.  
"My god Kristy, could this really happen? Could you two really pull this off?"  
"Yes Mom, she's like my best friend, she'll do it!" Kristy's eyes dropped down to my hands as I pulled the stocking high on my thigh.  
My legs were separated and my cleanly shaven pussy was visible to her from where she was sitting. Somehow I felt at ease with her looking, maybe it was due to the time we spent together earlier, I don't know. Every time she looked at me this way it sent pleasurable tension coursing through my body. It was as if her eyes had sexual effect on me that intensified anything I felt at the time. I couldn't understand it but it was very exciting.  
"Ok, you two go ahead with it as I entertain Frank, but it has to be done before nine o'clock! That will be "zero hour" for us. I will keep him busy, without having sex with him, until then and one more thing... we have to keep our cell phones on. When you and your friend are done... completely done, you have to call me right away, understand?"  
My wonderful daughter's eyes shone with excitement and she stood up at attention saluting me as if I was a general giving orders.  
"Yes sir, understand," Than she sat back down laughing.  
I grabbed the other stocking and did the same thing to my other leg making sure Kristy had a good view of my separated legs. I don't know what made me do it, I just... just felt like being little risqu in front of my daughter. After all, we were both girls. I saw her looking too and it made me get Goosebumps where her eyes roamed.  
Once my dark stockings were on, I slipped my black 4" high heels on and grabbed the small pair of white lace see-thru panties and pulled them up just to find out how snug they were. The small crotch piece, which was completely see thru, rode up inside me separating my pussy lips pushing them to the sides and the back disappeared completely in between my ass cheeks.  
I stared at myself in the tall mirror and remembered how Suzie looked at me in the shoe store. Shivering I glanced at Kristy. God, this was almost the same, just that it was my daughter looking at my half naked reflection in the mirror.  
I pulled up the short mini skirt and put the loosely floating blouse on with no bra underneath.  
"Oh my god, I can't go out there like that," I moaned looking at myself in the mirror.  
Kristy looked with wide eyes on my reflection in the mirror. The heels made my legs look longer then they already were and the self supporting stockings wrapped around them tightly made them look very sexy. The skirt was so short that it barely covered my crotch area standing up! I turned around and realized that my ass was barely covered as well. I definitely could not bend without showing my panties.  
My top was so loose and revealing in the front that most of my breasts were exposed, the very edges of the blouse barely able to hide my excited nipples. The thin straps holding my blouse up exposed my toned shoulders and long neck visible from under my pinned up hair. The sexy look combined with the state of my panties made me look incredibly arousing.  
"My god Mom, you look HOT!" Kristy exclaimed.  
"Yeah, and sluttish, don't you think. No way. I can't go out there like this," I whispered looking at myself.  
The weird thing was that it was exciting to show off like this... for some strange reason it was turning me on. But the thought of showing myself off like this in public... "Mom, it's OK. If I had your body I would be showing it off all the time. Listen you need to do this up until we carry out our plan, remember?"  
She definitely had a way of putting me at ease and reminding me what had to be done. I walked up to the dresser and put on red lipstick. I bent over a bit and watched my daughter from the reflection in the mirror as she stole peeks between my legs. She was behind me watching and suddenly her eyes got bigger and she swallowed hard. I knew than that I just showed my daughter my panties! What about when I had to be in public?  
After talking some more Kristy left to meet her friend and discuss the details of what they had to do. I walked around the house nervously trying not to think of what I was about to do. Every time I walked in front of the mirror I stopped for few seconds and admired myself, the way I looked... the way it made me feel. But as soon as I allowed myself to slip into this role of a... a slut, I got scared.  
Finally, I couldn't stand it. I decided to go and meet Frank. His first set of instructions was to drive to the nearby commute bus station and take the bus to the downtown shopping plaza and stand on the corner of J and 7th Avenue until he picks me up. Sounded easy enough until I put the clothes he wanted me to wear on.  
I jumped into the car and drove off. The way there was quick, it only took ten minutes and after circling the crowded parking lot, I found a spot and parked. Looking around I saw several men walking up to the moderately crowded, enclosed bus stop.  
My heart beat really fast and my stomach was in knots as I got out of the car taking great care not to spread my legs too much. I shut the door and locked the car walking towards an overhang where several people were already waiting for the bus.  
The closer I got to the bus stop the more heads turned towards me. Older men, younger it didn't matter, they all seemed to look and drink in my appearance with their eyes which reflected desire looking at me. I saw several women watching me with wide eyes, some of them smiling invitingly and some being intimidated by my erotically seductive look looked at me bashfully.  
My heart was beating very fast as I made my way to the stop and took a position in a back corner waiting for the bus. The longer I waited the more people crowded around me and soon I was forgotten in the corner except for the few that were immediately around me.  
A man in his forties with a dark goatee kept looking at me and smiling as if he wanted me to see he was interested. He stood in front of me and he wasn't bad looking but I turned away from him because I didn't want to indicate I was interested, I just wanted the damn bus to come and get this trip over with.  
Something else was unfortunately happening to me. The more looks I received, the more glances and smiles, the more turned on I got! God I didn't want to be, the thought of being turned on in a public place full of people just didn't seem right. I thought it didn't anyway. But the more leg I showed and the more people peeked at my cleavage the more excited I became.  
My breathing soon came in gasps as the wall of people closed around me. I became aware of people on the side and behind me crowding in to the point I couldn't turn in any direction and I felt bodies pressing against me. A young woman that looked to be in her early twenties and very pretty was directly in front of me now, facing me and as more people showed up waiting for the bus, the closer I was pushed against that woman.  
Suddenly I felt a shove and my chest pressed against hers. I looked at her apologetically and smiled.  
"Sorry, it's really crowded today," I said hoping she understood.  
She didn't reply she just smiled back giving me a quick look after which her eyes looked away in sort of a glazed fashion. Was she on d**gs? She was beginning to bite her lower lip and her amazingly large chest was heaving as if in excitement. I didn't understand what was happening to her but couldn't pull away.  
We were pinned to each other waiting in the mass of people as the afternoon sun started to warm the enclosed bus stop making my body lightly perspire. I became aware of her nipples poking into my breasts and realized that she was pierced! I felt the large orbital rings digging into my chest and her nipples hard as rocks pressing into my tender flesh. Was it me? Was it the fact that my barely covered breasts were pressed against hers? She didn't look like the type that liked women.  
As my curiosity wondered about the woman, I felt a touch on my leg! I froze from the contact and quickly turned my head in all directions to see who could have done that. The problem was that I couldn't move! My hands were pinned to my sides and I couldn't twist my body to find out who dared to touch me on my leg!  
Looking around the best I could, I could not determine who had their hand on my leg. The touch was light but pronounced. The person that was doing it had his whole hand pressed against my inner thigh between my knee and my crotch. I didn't want to cause a scene especially when I didn't know who the perpetrator was so I didn't do anything and decided to wait it out hoping they would stop.  
Something else happened as I waited pinned to the woman with someone's hand on my thigh. Somehow my feet got pinned between others and slowly, as if caused by the movement of the crowd around me, my feet were f***ed apart! It happened so slow that before I realized what was happening, my legs were at least three feet apart and I couldn't bring them together!  
That sent panic racing through me knowing how short my skirt was and how easy it would be to expose my pussy and ass having my legs spread apart in this fashion. I couldn't believe this was happening! I felt my skirt ride up and knowing that my tiny pair of dark panties were see-thru, I just knew my pussy and ass were exposed. At that moment I was glad for the crowds of people around me since it was the only thing that prevented me from being humiliated in public.  
"Oh god" I thought "How did I ever get myself into this"  
Wait! Did that damn hand on my tight move up? Yes, oh my god I felt the invading touch higher now, the thumb of the outstretched fingers nearly up to my panties! Again I moved my head around in panic to see who might be doing that but because of the mass of people around me I couldn't determine who it was.  
I looked at the woman pressed against me... so close. She was staring at me now, at my lips as if she was considering kissing me. Her eyes were glazed over and her body made small movements as if she was rocking to a constant rhythm. I could hear small whimpers coming out of her.  
"What's happening to you?" I whispered not understanding the situation.  
She didn't answer. I noticed a man that was directly behind her move to the side, shifting his body sideways and the man next to him slid in his spot. I looked at her alarmed... were they? No, not in broad daylight in public like this!  
Suddenly the hand on my thigh moved up and now I felt the thumb pressed against my slit. At the same time I felt someone grab my wrist and my hand was f***ed down and to the front... between the woman's separated legs! I gasped at the touch my hand made with her pussy and I wanted to scream... I wanted to stop this but... I didn't.  
Part of me was terrified and shocked that this was happening to me but another part was curious... curious to see how this would develop. Would I be fucked next? By now I realized that was exactly what was happening to the pretty woman pressed against me.  
She looked at me, she knew my hand was touching her as well as she knew there was another man behind her and she was about to get violated again, but she didn't stop it her hard breathing through her open mouth was evidence enough of her excitement. I felt my fingers slightly graze her pussy lips and felt the wetness there, moist sticky mess that was probably deposited there by the guy that just moved away. Suddenly I felt something warm and hard worming its way between her legs and felt it slide forward touching my fingers and separating her pussy lips. I gasped! It was a cock... it was a man's cock!  
I looked behind her and saw an average looking Hispanic male that was in a position to do this. He felt me looking at him and turned his head towards me. I could see him stiffening as he probably wondered if I was going to say something. I thought how wrong this was but looking at the girl I realized she was enjoying it... she wanted this to happen to her.  
I don't know who guided my hand between the girls legs, at the moment a lot of things didn't make sense. I felt the cock sliding between my finger and somehow my fingers wrapped around the hard pulsating shaft. Oh god no! This was a man I didn't know... I didn't want to do this, I wasn't just some kind of slut! My mind screamed at me but my fingers remained wrapped around the shaft as I looked at the man.  
He only smiled feeling my hand wrapped around his thick meat and moved his cock back and forth fucking my hand. Oh god, I couldn't do this not here, not in public... not with this stranger. The more I thought about it, the more turned on I was becoming. A slut, was I a slut now? The thought kept popping into my mind.  
Afraid of loosing control and not knowing what else to do I pointed his cock to the entrance of the girl's pussy and he easily slid in making her moan. She looked at me and her eyes glazed over in pleasure as the man pumped in and out. For some reason my hand was still wrapped around his cock and soon my hand became coated with slick juices. She was wet and the wetness was running down the shaft and coating me.  
"Oh god... you're so wet..." I whispered and the girl pressed harder against me.  
Suddenly the hand that was glued to my thigh disappeared replaced by a smaller hand... much softer. I realized that it was her hand. The fingers were grazing the edges of my panties making me shiver with excitement as I looked deeper into her eyes. Was she going to... was she going to touch me? I was slowly drawn into this perverted act of public sex.  
By now the Hispanic man behind her was fucking her pussy and my hand with full, deep strokes and the girl continued to slick my hand with her pussy juices. Breathing really hard I let go of the cock and brought my hand up to her slick pussy running my fingers all around playing with her hot velvety lips. She was bald down there, not a hair on her and very... very smooth.  
"Ohhh... what are you doing?" She spoke in a soft voice full of sexual intensity.  
I looked at her surprised that she spoke since up until now, she wasn't trying to engage in any kind of conversation. Her voice was soft meek and her eyes stared at me with submissive intensity.  
"Oh god, are you touching my pussy? Are you?" She was softly moaning to the rhythm of fucking she received.  
"Yes... your pussy... I'm touching it, god I'm touching it," I was able to whisper back.  
I felt my legs being spread apart more and her hand softly ran up to my pussy with her fingers lightly touching my wet slit through my tiny panties. My own fingers were massaging her pussy spreading the wetness around. From time to time I grabbed on to the hot shaft running in and out of her feeling the wet, hot cock.  
I was beginning to get the feeling that the girl was just letting it happen... letting anything happen to her without stopping it. Her voice and demeanor certainly pointed to the fact that she was a submissive and wanted to be dominated. For some unknown and perverted reason it excited me, it made my pussy shiver and get really wet knowing I could do this to her.  
"You like that? You like getting fucked right here in public?"  
I brought my face really close to hers rubbing her. Her eyes widened a bit but she kept panting with sexual excitement.  
"Yes... god yes..." She moaned.  
My lips were only an inch away from hers and I felt her hot breath inside my mouth.  
"You're such a little slut," I whispered pulling on her pussy lips.  
She moaned... she moaned hard almost screaming. The only thing that stopped her from screaming was the fact that we were in public and there were people around us that although were not aware of what we were doing, would have stopped this whole thing from happening. From her reactions I knew she would let me get away with anything.  
"Oh you like that don't you? You like me playing with your wet pussy lips while that guy behind you is driving his big cock into you."  
Her dark eyes were big as saucers and her breath hot and heavy. I extended my tongue and ran it slightly over her dry lips wetting them with my saliva and getting looks from the near by men. By now I realized that every man around us was in on this.  
"So what's your name? Unless you want me to call you a Slut," I asked licking her lips again.  
She kept her mouth open and her tongue darted out to touch mine but I pulled away teasing her. I became aware of more men staring at what I was doing to this girl and that just added to my excitement fueling my actions.  
"Betty..." She whispered "My name is Betty, but you can call me a Slut if you want to."  
I immediately liked the girl. She was young and I don't know how experienced she was but she was willing to assume the role of a slut, I could tell it excited her. Her body was curvy just in the right places and her tits... my god they were big, must have been at least 44DD.  
I kept playing with her clit while teasing her lips with my tongue. I felt her finger grazing my pussy and slowly gaining confidence... finding my pussy folds and putting sweet pressure on them.  
"Oh god Betty... take my panties off... Jesus take them off..." I moaned into her mouth.  
I felt her fingers pulling on my panties with urgency and I wiggled my ass to help her take them off. I was hot and extremely turned on. I couldn't believe we could do this in public and get away with it.  
Suddenly the cock that was fucking Betty disappeared and I felt like my legs were free. I brought them together to give myself some stability while feeling Betty's pussy. I ran my fingers down to her hole and slipped two of them in.  
"Ohhhhhhhhh..." It was a long moan that made me quiver with excitement.  
"Oh you like that don't you? You like me finger fucking you like a slut?"  
I couldn't believe what I was saying to this young girl! It was as if those words were being spoken by someone else. She looked at me meekly and pulled on my panties more. I saw movement among the men that surrounded us. We had more space now, both of my arms were free and she brought her other hand down to my panties. Slowly, we were given enough space and pushed towards the back corner of the bus stop that only the front was blocked by the men who from time to time gave us excited looks.  
"Yes, god I like it," She moaned.  
It excited me beyond anything I've ever experienced to be able to talk to her that way, to be able to dominate this girl. I looked down at her big tits and had the biggest desire to expose her... to look at her big tits with those huge nipple rings right here in a public bus stop. I reached down and pulled on the simple white tube top she had on releasing her big tits which immediately rolled out as if released from their tight confines.  
Her nipples were amazing, stiff with large dark aureoles and big silver rings making her look exotic. I slipped my fingers into those rings and pulled enough to extend her nipples out while watching her mouth open and her brow wrinkle in slight pain. She was panting looking into my eyes with her dark eyes full of wonder and sexual excitement.  
"You like that Betty? You like when I pull your nipples?" Her only response was a soft moan.  
I was aware of men watching us and for some reason it excited me more. I don't know... it sort of felt I was putting on a show and all those men were watching me... watching what I was going to do to that young girl. Since I was taller than her I grabbed her hair and made her look up at me at the same time pulling her top down to her stomach. I grabbed her left nipple and squeezed hard how I knew I liked it, at the same time I brought my mouth on top of hers and kissed her slipping my wet tongue into her mouth. She immediately moaned and responded by sucking on my tongue.  
Pulling away I looked down at her skirt noticing a zipper on the side. Holding her head by her hair I pulled on the other nipple this time watching it stretch outward away from her big breast. I let go of her nipple and grabbed the zipper to her skirt noticing the look she gave me which was excitement mixed with astonishment. I pulled the zipper down which made her skirt loose enough to fall down and around her feet. She did not wear any panties and was standing there completely naked. Her large chest was heaving with excitement and I thought her nipples were going to pop out they were so hard. She had a patch of dark pubic hair neatly trimmed above her pussy.  
"Oh my god... oh my god... oh my god..." She whispered softly looking around at all the men that stared at her with their hungry eyes.  
I saw her eyes dart past them to some people that were just standing there without any knowledge of what she was doing and I felt her stiffen... and then softly moan with a small wrinkle that appeared on her forehead. What must have been going through her young mind? I looked in that direction and realized how easy it would be for someone to get closer and see her naked.  
She looked back to me with her wide eyes and I immediately grabbed her hands pinning them behind her back watching her amazing chest protrude even more. Her full tits lusciously displayed in their elegant form in public... for me to play with. I lowered my head down to her breasts and took one of her nipples into my mouth, sucking and twirling it around with my tongue while enjoying the soft flesh of this young girl. Betty made a small whimper allowing me to do that.  
After giving that nipple some attention I stood up grabbing her elbow. I f***ed Betty to turn around showing everyone her ass. I couldn't understand what came over me at that moment, I wanted to show everyone around me her most intimate parts... her ass... her pussy... everything. Breathing hard I f***ed her to bend over and arch her back and than grabbing both of her ass cheeks, I spread them apart. Slowly her brown asshole came into view and I felt her shudder.  
I looked at the guy directly behind her.  
"You want her ass... you want to fuck her there?"  
He stiffened up, his eyes wide and his hard cock already making an outline in his jeans, he slowly shook his head up and down with wild anticipation in his eyes.  
"Oh god..." Betty whispered but did not change position.  
The guy walked up closer and pulled his zipper down, he was breathing really hard as well. I reached out and putting my hand in his pants pulled his hard cock out. It wasn't long, maybe about 7" but very thick. It pulsated in my hand and I gave it a couple of quick jerks enjoying the velvety feel. I felt Betty look over her shoulder wanting to see what she was about to take up her ass and I immediately saw concern in her eyes.  
"Oh please, he's too big... I never... I never had anal sex before... please, he'll hurt me."  
I could tell she was telling the truth. Her beautiful, dark eyes were full of fear. I wanted to dominate her but I didn't want to hurt her. I looked at the guy and positioned his cock at the entrance to Betty's pussy. With one thrust he was inside of her producing a low groan. Betty moaned as well and looked at me with gratitude.  
"Thank you... ahhh... oh my god," She moaned feeling the big meat penetrating her wet pussy.  
He was slowly gaining rhythm, in and our, in and out. I was bent over her back looking at the point where his cock was driving into her... oh god, I wanted to see more. Again I grabbed her ass cheeks and spread them exposing her asshole and her pussy as she took that cock into her. Her pussy lips were wrapped around his cock like a glove and pulled away from her pussy not wanting to let him go. Oh my god, what a sight, watching her grip his meat was making me sooooo wet!  
I slid my fingers down the crack of her ass until I felt the cock that was fucking her. She was so wet her pussy lips were slippery under my touch. I ran my fingers past her opening and around the cock and touched her clit... it was already swollen with sexual lust. I rubbed it in circles making her moan like a slut.  
"Ohhh... ahhh... oh please... more... Jesus more!"  
She put her hands on the wall of the bus stop and hung her head low allowing the guy to fuck her and me play with her clit, she was in ecstasy. I ran my finger up to her asshole and rubbed that little hole. It was a weird feeling since this was the first time I felt another woman's asshole while she was being fucked. My fingers trailed wetness from her pussy to her asshole lubricating it. She looked at me with lustful wonder... and a little apprehension.  
"Oh you like it when I rub you there?" I asked judging her expression.  
"Uhm, no... oh god."  
I rubbed her asshole a little harder remembering how I liked it.  
"You're such a little slut, don't lie to me."  
Suddenly the guy fucking her stiffened up and let out a low, deep moan. I ran my fingers down to his cock and grabbed it, stroking it with my hand as he pumped his cum into Betty. She was shuddering too, cuming at the same time but trying to be quite. The guy pulled his cock out and I slid my fingers into her, feeling the warm, moist tunnel which was full of cum. The guys love juice spilled out of her between my fingers and ran down the insides of her thighs.  
Before I knew it another guy took his place. I looked at him and the black cock he was holding in his hand, it must have been 8" and thick as well. This was the first back cock I've ever seen in real life. He was a little smaller than Tommy but still impressive. What mesmerized me was the color of it, it was jet black and gave a visible contrast as he slid into Betty. Oh my god, what was I doing? I kept asking myself. Here I was touching these strange cocks fucking a girl I didn't even know! What would Tommy think of me if he saw me like that? The thought gave me goose bumps all over my body.  
"Ahhh... ohhh... ohhh..." Betty only moaned.  
Oh this was lustful! Looking around I pointed to a guy watching us and motioned for him to come near. He did as if he was under my control pulling his cock out. I grabbed it and started stroking him, resisting the urge to kneel down and suck him. Suddenly another guy came on the other side of Betty and started stroking his cock, watching the whole scene. Betty had three guys around her with hard cocks, one of them fucking her sweet pussy as she moaned like a slut.  
Very quickly they all approached an orgasm, the black guy pulling his cock out first as I stroked the other. Betty looked back to see what was happening.  
"Suck his cock Betty... suck the cock that came out of your pussy and lick your juices off of him," I said, my voice full of lust.  
To my surprise Betty kneeled down and took the black cock into her mouth without hesitation, her delicate lips stretching around the shaft until she had half of it buried down her throat. She started sucking on it with passion making small grunts as she did. Suddenly the black guy pushed her head off of his cock and started shooting streams of cum on her face at the same time as the other two guys pumped their hard cocks Cumming all over her big tits. I backed away a little taking in the whole scene.  
The streams of cum were landing all over her. Her face had cum on her nose, her eyes even in her shiny dark hair with her tits covered in white, sticky streams. Cum started running down her chin and around her hard nipples with those large rings in them making her look like she just took a bath in cum. Betty grabbed the black cock and put it in her mouth sucking the last bits into her mouth and swallowing it. After she cleaned off the black guy she did the same to the other two pumping their shafts as if she wanted to milk them for every little bit they had left.  
I looked around and realized that the crowd has thinned out and it was becoming more likely to be seen. We still had the cover of those men who were in on this but I didn't want to take any more chances. I pushed my way out of the circle and looked around noticing a bus pulling to the curb. I quickly realized it was my bus and stepped inside paying my fare. I walked to the back of it and sat down looking out the window, trying to see where Betty was. The only thing I saw was a mass of men deep in the corner of the stop with their backs towards the street but everything else was blocked from my vision.  
I smiled to myself and wondered if Betty was going to take on more men. I really liked that girl, uninhibited and ready to please me. Uhhh... what I could do with a girl like that. As the bus gained speed I started thinking of Frank and what was going to happen when I met him.  
The bus took no time to get to the mall and soon I had to get out and go in. I scanned my clothes, what little I had on and ensured everything was in position and I didn't accidentally expose myself. As naughty as it usually was for me to be exposed in public I didn't want to look like a slut. God, just thinking about myself in that term made my pussy wet. I got out of the bus and walked towards the front entrance of the busy downtown mall while scanning the people for any signs of Frank. His instructions were to meet him in the woman's lingerie department at the local department store which was on the opposite end of the mall.  
I walked into the sea of people that usually visited the mall and started making my way to the store. The closer I got to the store the more anxious I became to know how Kristy was doing with her plan to get those explicit photos of me back. I reached for my cell phone and dialed her number.  
"Kristy, how are you doing?" I asked when she answered.  
"Mom, I'm still waiting for my friend. She was supposed to take the bus and meet me at Starbucks but she's not here, where are you?" She answered nervously.  
"I'm in the mall making my way to where I'm supposed to meet him. Jesus, you think she'll be there? You think she'll still help you?" I was starting to panic.  
"Yes, I told you she's great and she always keeps her word, she will be here we just have to give her more time. Mom, just stall him, do whatever you can to stall him."  
"God, I will try, I will try really hard just hurry please."  
"I will Mom and you take it easy and... don't do anything..." She stopped but I knew damn well what she wanted to say.  
"I won't... and Kristy, thank you honey, I love you so much," I told my daughter.  
"I love you too Mom, we'll get those pictures back, I promise. Just keep your cell phone on."  
I put my cell phone back into the tiny purse I brought with me and walked into the department store. Surprisingly the lingerie department was not busy at all, there were few people mostly women looking at the selections of intimate clothing on the tables but nothing like the mass of people in the main mall areas. I looked around and immediately noticed Frank. He stood in the corner with four other men, presumably his friends. Four other men, five total! My chest rose and fell with my deep breathing as I realized what this could mean knowing what he wanted from me. Five men I would have to please if Kristy failed.  
I was nervous walking up to Frank who noticed me when I entered the store pointing me out to his friends. Now they were all looking, scanning my sexy body from head to toe as I walked up to them in my tiny mini skirt and small top. They were all smiling gleefully, anticipating the things they would do to me, I had no doubt they were all perverts like Frank.  
"Hi Frank," I said looking only at him.  
"Hi Kate, I'm glad you're finally here. I said six o'clock, not six fifteen," He said in a firm tone.  
"Got delayed at the bus stop, you know how public transportation could be," I answered giving him a cold stare.  
He stared back and than shifted his eyes to my chest, to my loose blouse and my braless breasts underneath.  
"Nice, I see you followed my instructions and didn't wear a bra, I can almost see your nipples from here Kate."  
I could see he wanted to set the tone of things from the start mentioning my nipples in front of his friends like that gave them all a go ahead for that sort of remarks. Than his eyes shifted to my pantyhose covered legs and that darn short skirt.  
"Phew, nice legs, turn around for me Kate."  
"What's the point Frank, we're in the store," I snapped.  
"Listen Kate, you'll have to realize from the start the only way to get those pictures back that we all so admired earlier today, is to do exactly what I say. Understand?" He looked at me smugly.  
He showed his friends my pictures! He showed me sucking his cock and him fucking me to those men around me! My face slowly turned crimson from the realization that all of them knew what I looked like under my clothes. I turned around more with the desire to hide my face than to do what he asked.  
"Good girl, wow, what a nice ass you have," He said flagrantly.  
Suddenly I saw a pair of panties land right in front of me. He must have thrown them there, why? I didn't have to wait long for an answer.  
"Kate, those panties are for you, I want you to try them on but I want you to pick them up without bending your knees. Do not bend you knees Kate," His voice carried with authority.  
What an asshole! He knew I would certainly expose myself from the back! So this is what he wanted, to expose myself in public, to humiliate me in front of his friends! I gave the immediate area around us a scan and noticed a young sales girl that could possibly see me from where she was standing. Oh Jesus, here it goes! I thought to myself bending over to pick up the panties while keeping my legs straight. I felt my skirt ride up exposing my ass and I knew those tiny pair of panties I had on did not hide my pussy well. Regardless of who was staring at my assets at that time, being in such position in public gave me a thrilling, erotic feeling.  
"Nice ass, wow!" It was one of his friends.  
I heard gasps and low whistles and I immediately straightened up without prolonging this lewd exposure. I looked at the sales girl and noticed she was looking in my direction. They were probably going to kick us out of this store soon. I turned around holding the pair of panties in my shaky hand and pulled my skirt down over my hips again.  
"Good, now let's go into the change room and see how they look on you," Frank said pointing in the direction of the change rooms.  
I clenched my teeth in frustration and walked towards the rooms trying my hardest not to look sexy for them. No matter what I tried I knew walking in high heels in a short mini skirt made my ass look sexy, my hips roll seductively with each step I took. Subconsciously I felt their gaze on my ass watching me, undressing me with their eyes. I walked into the narrow hallway and stopped, waiting for someone to help. The perverts piled in behind me. I didn't have to wait long, the young girl that saw me bent over came up behind us.  
"Can I help you?" She asked.  
She was young, but I could tell she was over eighteen since the department store only hired people of legal age. Her long blond hair was tied in the back with a bow keeping them away from her delicate facial features. She was very pretty with the biggest pair of blue eyes I ever seen. She wore a nice sweater that complemented her full breasts and pants, a usual department store ensemble.  
"Yeah, my friend here would like to try these on," Frank said.  
"Oh hi Frank, I'll be able to help her out," She said smiling at him.  
"Hi Liz, I didn't know you worked here," He smiled back at her with a charming smile that surprised me knowing his character.  
"Yeah, a girl has to make money somehow while perusing her education."  
She looked at the pair of panties in my hand.  
"I'm sorry but customers can't try those on, you're just... going to have purchase them, you can always return them if there is a problem," She explained.  
I smiled at her thankfully hoping this would spoil his plans, take that Frank!  
"Liz, she really needs to try these on before she purchases them, isn't there anything you can do?" Again he gave her a disarming smile.  
I was beginning to see why he picked this store versus others, he knew she worked here! What a devious man! Young Liz bit her lower lip thinking.  
"Well, maybe. Maybe I can bend the rules just this one time, since you asked so nicely," She smiled back at him.  
The girl was flirting with him, obviously attracted to him. Boy if she only knew what he was really like.  
"Awesome, thanks, you're the best Liz."  
She squeezed past him and grabbed a number tag from the nearby counter. She looked at me and her eyes got even bigger as I noticed her holding her breath. I could tell she was a little nervous probably from seeing me bent over earlier.  
"Follow me," She simply said and headed for a row of change rooms.  
"Oh Kate, we would like to see you in them so come on out once you put them on."  
Liz looked back at him with wide eyes but didn't say anything. I followed her and walked into the booth closing the door behind me. I leaned my back against the wall and checked my phone for any sign of messages hoping Kristy would give me a sign of some kind of progress. There were no massages as I stared at the little screen with hope. Ok, panties, put them on... it's OK.  
Up until now I did not pay attention to the pair of panties in my hand but looking at them now I realized they were completely see-thru! They were thong, white panties kind of small in the crotch area and see-thru! No wonder he picked them. Knowing there was no way out of this yet, I pulled the pair I had on off of me and put the thong panties on. Pulling my skirt up over my hips I examined myself in the mirror. As I feared my pussy was plainly visible, my clit, my outer lips... everything!  
This would be so humiliating; I only hoped the young girl would not look. I pulled my skirt down and taking a deep breath I opened the door and walked out. I saw her and Frank with his friends talking and laughing but as soon as I walked out, they stared at me. I walked up to them and stopped. The girl was staring at me with wide eyes as Frank and his friends watched me with hunger.  
"Well Kate, let us see them," Frank said expectantly.  
I hesitated, the girl brought an additional pair of eyes that I didn't expect, a pair of eyes that did not know me and the situation I was in. To her I simply must have looked like a slut, who else would expose herself so lasciviously. Frank just stared with cold stare. I grabbed the edges of my skirt and slowly lifted up. The girl gasped looking around from face to face as she couldn't believe I would do that in front of so many men. Knowing I had to do this I inched my skirt past my hips looking down at the floor, I didn't want to see the satisfaction in the pervert's faces.  
"Nice, so sexy,"  
"Holy shit, look at her!"  
"Wow!"  
All I heard were lewd comments at the site of my pussy under those thong panties. I mustered my courage and looked at them. Everyone was staring at me... at my pussy including the girl. Oh god, I'm showing myself to them! It started to feel warm in here and I knew I was getting excited, my breath coming in gasps. No matter how much I tried not to, my body was responding to this erotic situation making my pussy wet.  
"Turn around Kate," Frank demanded.  
I did showing them my ass which was completely exposed. Same gasps, same comments. I felt like a slut, a slave to Frank's will which for some reason was giving me an enjoyable feeling that I couldn't understand. I should feel angry, hurt, pissed off at what he was making me do not excited! Turning back to face them I kept my skirt up and for unknown reason looked at the girl. I saw shock and excitement in her large eyes which added to my own excitement.  
"What do you think Liz? You think she should keep them?"  
Liz swallowed hard looking me up and down with unsure eyes. She licked her dry lips before answering.  
"Ah, oh my, I've never... ok, I think so. She looks really good in them," She finally said her own face turning crimson as she looked back at Frank.  
I could tell he noticed her excitement. His face twitched in a tight smile that he immediately suppressed. He was thinking about something, planning, I could tell his pervert mind was working on overdrive.  
"You know we're taking our friend to a bar, maybe you'd like to join us? I don't know when you get off..." He trailed off.  
"I get off at eight," She said kind of quick.  
Again he smiled knowing this young girl was game for some of his perverted ideas.  
"Great, we're taking her to Max's, you know where that is right?"  
Her eyes got big and she gasped.  
"Oh my god, I drive by that place on the way home, you're really going in there?"  
Something in her tone made me uneasy. Max's... Max's, where did I hear that name before? My husband and I visited bars from time to time and I thought I knew most of the popular places in town but I just couldn't place that one.  
"Yeah, why not, she's game," He pointed at me.  
Liz looked at me and again her eyes darted down to my crotch. She took a long look at my panties before responding.  
"I can tell, Ok, I'll meet you guys there around eight."  
What did she mean by that? What kind of a place was it? I turned around to change back into my panties but Frank stopped me.  
"Oh Kate, you can wear those on you, we'll just pay for them so keep them on."  
"Sure, I'll help you with that," Liz said smiling at him and headed for the register.  
Frank and his friends parted and I walked out behind the girl without saying a word, I was trapped... for now. Again I felt their stares on my ass as I walked which gave me little goose bumps all over my body. I couldn't understand it, why would this turn me on so much? I was in public dressed in very skimpy outfit and whole bunch of men were staring at me. Why did I like their stares?  
We paid for the panties during which time Frank kept flirting with the na ve girl and walked out of the mall. In the parking lot we piled into a single car where I was squeezed in the back seat between three of his friends and drove off with Frank driving. No matter how much I tried to keep my skirt down it was impossible. With such a tight fit my skirt rode up around my hips exposing my long legs completely and my see-thru panties were showing which was a target of constant stares from all the perverts around me. Frank at one point adjusted his mirror so he could see down between my legs. I kept them tightly closed so I wouldn't show him anything.  
Suddenly I felt a hand on my thigh and looking down I saw the perv on my right decided to feel my skin. Very soon his partner on the left did the same. They kept their hands on my thighs for a while and very slowly started to move them up playing with my hot skin the whole time. I could tell Frank was smiling watching this in his rear view mirror. When their hands were very close to my panties I placed my hands on theirs and moved them away leaning forward. I didn't want them to feel me so easily.  
"So Frank, where are we going and what do you have in mind?" I asked striking a conversation with him.  
"You mean you never heard of Max's?"  
"Can't say that I have, it's probably not my kind of establishment."  
"Well Kate, you're in for a surprise tonight, trust me you'll love it."  
I felt someone's hand at my back pulling on my skirt so I quickly sat back but not before they had a chance to pull my skirt from under my butt, now I felt the cold leather seat pressing against my ass. The sensation gave me a cool enjoyable feeling that quickly traveled to the center of my crotch. We turned a few turns and again I had hands on my thighs very close to my exposed panties. I decided not to say much since I kept my legs tightly together but somehow my hands were pinned against my sides and I could not move them. My breathing was increasingly becoming harder the more those hands kept on touching and caressing my thighs no matter how disgusted I was with this situation.  
I felt a finger slide along the side of my panties deep into the crevice of my crotch making my breath come in gasps. I looked down and saw both of the pervs trying to f***e my legs open. I kept my ground and all they succeeded was parting them so my knees touched the backs of both front seats. Because of the way I sat slouched down in the middle of the back seat and due to lack of room my knees were permanently wedged in this position. It was enough however to expose the gusset of my wet panties and my steaming slit under them. I tried to free my hands but all I succeeded was to dislodge my blouse to where my aureoles were showing from under the edges of it. Everyone was looking at me including the perv in the passenger seat and Frank through his rear view mirror as the most private parts of my body were becoming exposed to them.  
I wanted to stop this but I couldn't because how tight it was in the car with all of us in it. I watched with frustration as those fingers gently ran along my panties the length of my pussy lips making me shudder. I wanted to say something, tell them to stop but I wasn't sure if I just wouldn't moan if I opened my mouth and I certainly didn't want them to know I was enjoying it. And boy, did I enjoy it! The feeling those fingers were giving me was slowly melting my resistance away. While the two pervs were playing with my panties, the third who was sitting to my right reached around his buddy and put his hand inside my blouse, slowly sliding it toward my full breast. When his finger grazed the edges of my aureole the perv in the passenger seat reached out and put his hand on my bare thigh softly rubbing it driving me crazy.  
I had four sets of hands touching me in places no one ever should! The decent person in me hated it while the more prominent side of me I tried to suppress enjoyed the touches and how they made me feel. Suddenly when those fingers on my panties rubbed in tiny little circles where my clit was my legs spread open on their own, I no longer had any control over them. I only moaned in pleasure and pleaded in frustration.  
"Oh no boys, please don't do this to me right now."  
They looked at my face for a moment but quickly stared back on my increasingly exposed body. Their eyes were like piercing fire melting any resistance I had left and making me open myself to them in a perverse way. Their fingers increasingly bold probed my panties sliding them to the side exposing my freshly shaved wet pussy and looking from face to face I saw the excitement in their eyes of seeing me this way. My legs were quickly lifted and both of my feet were placed on the back of the car seats, opened and exposed. The perv that was touching my breasts pulled my loose top down and exposed my full tits for everyone to see. He grabbed my hard nipples and squeezed them hard while pulling on them making me arch my back with pleasure while those fingers at my pussy rubbed my wet lips pulling them apart.  
With the last ounce of self dignity I pulled to free my hands but the two pervs on my sides grabbed them and held them behind my back. I was exposed like I've never been before, every inch of my intimate parts on display. I looked at the car windows and realized that all this was visible from the sidewalk of the streets we were driving on. Oh no! More people seeing me like this! My mind reeled and I didn't know if it was in pleasure or shock. They continued their probing, spreading my pussy lips, wetting their fingers in my womanly juices, gleefully looking at my body so wantonly exposed for their viewing pleasure.  
I looked down and saw their fingers between my spread pussy lips rubbing my open slit the length of it, making me so wet and crazy. I arched my back again and rolled my eyes into the back of my head moaning in pleasure. At that moment one of them placed his lips on mine and kissed me forcing his tongue into my mouth. I resisted only for a moment, up until I felt one of the fingers penetrating my dipping hole, than I just let go. I opened my mouth and returned the hot kiss twisting my own tongue around his in an intimate duel. I felt another finger sliding into me and realized with naughty approval that I had two men finger fucking me at the same time.  
The perv kissing me let me go and begun watching my wet pussy being abused by his finger while I surveyed the scene as if in a dream. I looked at Frank, his eyes visibly darting to the mirror every chance he had probably wishing he was in the back seat with me. I felt myself quickly approaching the inevitable climax as I lay gasping from the attention these pervs were giving my body. When we pulled up to a red light and stopped, I saw a man and a woman looking inside through the windows in shock. They saw everything! My god, I couldn't stand much less understand what was happening to me. I felt the perv in the passenger seat reach further down my thighs and touch my ass sliding his fingers towards my rear hole.  
For some reason I lifted my legs higher and wider apart looking at him, knowing full well what he wanted to reach. The intoxicating, sexual feeling was overwhelming my senses and when he touched my asshole with his wet fingers, I moaned looking at the couple on the sidewalk. I felt his finger penetrate my ass hole spreading my relaxed ring apart as I slung my head back in pleasure. Again I felt someone kissing me and I eagerly kissed him back as three fingers reamed both of my fuck holes. I was in total perverse ecstasy and I wished it would never stop. I started to feel my own hips moving involuntarily to the rhythm of their probing as I moaned into the pervs mouth.  
I was so close, so close and than... he stopped kissing me. He pulled back enjoying the eyeful of my body in ecstasy. I realized my hands were free, no one was holding me down any longer and supporting myself with my free hands, I lifted my ass off the car seat. Perversely spread open and shocked at what I was doing with my feet on top of the car seats in front of me, with fingers in my pussy and asshole and my tits exposed, I started to fuck myself on them.  
"Holy shit!"  
"Fuck!"  
"No way!"  
They were shocked and so was I! My god, I should stop this, I shouldn't be doing this, my mind screamed to me. They were shocked at what they saw. I didn't want to do it, god I needed to stop this but my body needing a release betrayed me at that very moment. It was humiliating to open myself up to these men but I couldn't stop it, it felt too damn good... I needed more! My hips moved by themselves, forcing those fingers deeper into my pussy and ass all the while moaning, moaning with pleasure of having both my holes filled at the same time. I was fucking myself... fucking myself on their fingers... in front of them! Again I pushed my head back and moaned. I felt fingers pulling on my hard nipples, pinching them until I felt pain... no, pleasure... pleasure not pain! I felt fingers inside of me wiggling, putting pressure on my inner walls, stretching me... stretching my already opened holes as if they wanted more of me... more of me opened and I came, I came so hard my juices flowed out of me like a water fall.  
I don't know how long it took, I heard myself moan in the distance and I nearly lost consciousness. All I knew was that my hips were still moving and their fingers were firmly imbedded inside of me up to their knuckles as I regained my senses. I was flushed, my whole body was flushed as I looked at them, their wide eyes staring at me. Relaxing I sat back on the seat and their fingers slipped out of me at the same time.  
"Nice Kate, nice. You've managed to do this just in time, we're at Max's now," Frank said looking back at me with a sly smile on his face.  
I realized we were parked. They opened the door and started piling out of the car. Sighing, incredibly embarrassed, I pulled my skirt down and arranging my blouse to hide my breasts got out. Looking around I saw the place, a dark wooden building with a bright neon sign above the front door, "Max's, a gentlemen's club". Oh my god, it was a strip club! They were taking me to a strip club! They started to walk but my legs wouldn't move. I felt one of the pervs grabbing my hand and I was pulled along as the realization of where I was about to go into hit home.  
I moved behind them as if in a daze, I couldn't believe what I did in the car, I couldn't believe where I was letting them take me as my mind worked in high gear on how to get out of this before I did any more improper things. The only hope now was my daughter and the plan she conjured to save me. I reached for my purse but... it wasn't there! Oh my god, my cell phone was gone!  
"Frank, I need to go back to the car, I left my purse inside," I said stopping ten feet away from the main entrance.  
I could see some men walking out and scanning me as if I was a stripper starting my shift.  
"Ok Kate, let's go get it," He said with irritation.  
I checked the car thoroughly but my purse wasn't there. I stood up beside the car lifting my hand to my brow with worry and than I remembered, I left my purse along with my panties in the change room of the department store. I left them there because Frank wanted me to wear those damn new panties! Oh my god, what am I going to do now!  
"I have to go back, I left my purse in the department store," I told him.  
He just looked at me.  
"You don't really think I'm going to take you back all the way to the mall?"  
Asshole, he was such an asshole, he didn't care about anything but himself and his deviant perverse ideas.  
"I have my phone there, my id, everything. If you won't take me I'll take a cab."  
"Kate, Kate... Kate. You forget the predicament you're in. If you don't do what I want, those wonderfully explicit photos will find their way to your husband. Hmmm, maybe even some of your friends or your k**s. How would you like it if Tommy found out what his innocent mother was really like?"  
I wanted to kill him, I wanted to jab my finger nails into his eyes and rip them out! I hated that man with passion, but I knew what was at stake, my marriage and my f****y. I thought of Tommy and possibility of loosing him and suddenly, straightening up my back with what little pride I had left, I walked away from Frank heading towards the strip club and my inevitable doom as I heard his low laughter in the back.  
Quietly I walked up to the pervs, they were standing there watching my body with their hungry eyes. Frank walked up beside me and we all followed him in. We walked into the narrow hallway and stood there waiting for some men in front of us to pay their cover charge. Scanning the scene on the main floor I saw two young women completely nude dancing on separate stages to the loud music blaring from the speakers. They moved seductively bending over from time to time to show their feminine assets. I was surprised they could do that completely nude, they didn't even have any panties on. I quickly realized this was an all nude club.  
Finally we had a chance to pay our way in and shuffling up we were confronted by two men, probably bouncers. One of them was a rough biker looking guy with long black beard and mustache that reminded me of ZZ Top. He was big, probably 6 foot and massive in his chest and stomach, rough features told me of his dangerous ability to make peace here. He scanned me from head to toe lingering his eyes on my breasts and my tiny skirt, enjoying the view before he took the money from Frank.  
"Hey Frank, who's your date?" He asked pointing at me.  
Frank smiled turning back to face me.  
"Just a little slut we're going to have fun with tonight."  
I could feel my face getting red as I heard those words come out of his mouth. God, how wrong this sounded coming from him!  
"Alright man, it's about time you brought something that good looking in here," The bouncer laughed.  
"I see you're still hanging around with the retard," Frank replied pointing at the other bouncer while his little pervert friends laughed.  
I looked at the other bouncer and gasped. The first bouncer was tiny in comparison to this man. He was at least 6'8" if not taller. Everything about him was massive, his shoulders, chest even his arms. The muscles under his simple tea shirt tightening in steel precision with tiniest move he made. He wasn't overweight like the other bouncer, his stomach was flat and I knew folds of hard stomach muscles lay hidden under it. But the most captivating feature was his face. He was clean cut with blond hair brushed to the side, his face handsome clean shaven and his eyes... blue as the deepest ocean told me his mind wasn't all there. I looked at him and I just knew he was still a c***d... a c***d with a body of a giant... a gentle giant.  
"Yeah, he's still around, don't know why, he's fucking useless."  
They all laughed looking at the man. At first I couldn't believe he let them talk to him like that, he was obviously strong enough to handle each one of them but seeing his eyes I knew he wouldn't... he wouldn't hurt a fly. He just stood there with blank stare in his eyes and expressionless face.  
"I think they just keep him around because he's so fucking big, he just scares the assholes that don't know him," Again the first bouncer laughed.  
"Well he doesn't scare me, he's a fucking retard and everybody knows it."  
I was furious at Frank for saying something that mean but wasn't surprised he said that, Frank was a big asshole. He walked up to the gentle giant and patted his face roughly with his open hand showing he wasn't afraid. Someone else would definitely give Frank one in the jaw for something like that, the bouncer just stood there not even looking at Frank. We all walked into the main floor area as I glanced back with sadness at the giant man and saw he was looking at me... not my body like everyone else... he was looking into my eyes! I was surprised because suddenly, for a brief moment I saw intelligence in them. Quickly that spark of intelligence was gone but not before his lips twitched in a small smile, a friendly smile that combined with his clean looks gave me a warm feeling.  
"Kate! Let's go!"  
I was snapped back to my dreaded reality by the voice of the one I hated. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along to the table closest to the main stage. I noticed everyone in the club was staring at me, even the strippers on stage looked on as I walked up to the table taking a seat. I immediately crossed my exposed legs to keep the prying eyes from seeing my panty covered pussy. Looking around I noticed the whole club was composed of one big room littered with tables and chairs. The bar stood against the back wall where scantily dressed women kept refilling drinks and delivering them to paying customers. Every one of the waitresses wore tiny panties with revealing bras; some of them wore sexy see-thru lingerie that gave everyone an eye full as they walked by serving drinks.  
One of them walked up to us and looking from one perv to another took their order. She was young, pretty with short dark hair and nice proportionate body. When she asked me I noticed her eyes darted to my breasts and she licked her lips before looking at my face to take my order. That brief look gave me a slightly thrilling feel as I recited to her what I wanted. She smiled and giving my body one last look winked at me and walked away. I glanced at Frank and noticed he saw the whole thing. Oh god, that pervert didn't need to see that but it was too late. Giving the girl a concealed look I noticed how nicely round her ass was visible to everyone. Ok ok, I don't need to do this, I chastised myself for looking at that young girl's butt.  
"Alright, Raven's on, let's go get a little closer shall we," He held out his hand to me.  
I took his hand with resignation and followed him to the stage. He sat down looking at the chair next to him expectantly without a courtesy of pulling it out. I pulled the chair out myself and sat down watching him pull out a wad of single dollar bills. Soon the pervert friends sat on either side of us anxiously anticipating the woman called Raven. The music changed to a sexy electronic beat and curtain hanging in the back of the stage moved to the side.  
A woman walked out and everyone's eyes were immediately peeled to the stage, including mine. I couldn't help it, as much as I wanted to look away her beauty and incredibly attractive body kept me looking at her. Her long dark hair flowed over her shoulders and back in sexy waves giving her an exotic look while her barely covered body enticed everyone with magnetism. Her breasts were magnificent and her already hard nipples poked out from under the thin lace bra she wore while her tiny panties covered her vagina only. It was obvious she was completely shaven down there with no sign of pubic hair anywhere.  
She twirled around the pole in the center of the stage to the beat of the music and looked around the audience with an a****listic stare. The confidence and knowledge how she affected everyone was painted on her beautiful face. When her eyes reached me I stiffened and looked on with envy as she slithered near us moving her sexy body to the beat. She smiled at me and leaned over Frank teasing him with her nearly exposed breasts.  
"Who's your friend Frank?" She asked.  
I didn't understand why everyone thought I was with Frank!  
"This is Kate, Kate meet Raven," Frank made quick introductions.  
She moved closer to me and extended her hand. I shook her hand noticing how wet my panties were from being so close to this beautiful woman. I tried so hard to keep looking into her eyes but my eyes betrayed me and slowly dropped down to her breasts and tight stomach.  
"Hi I'm Kate," I whispered looking back at her face.  
"I'm Raven," She smiled at me knowingly.  
I felt like a little girl getting her first look at a naked man and being caught at doing it. My face burned with embarrassment and I swallowed hard not sure of what to say.  
"Do you have a dollar for me?" She asked and I felt someone stuff a bill into my hand.  
She smiled and stood up moving her sexy hips to the beat and pointing at me with her finger to get up. I didn't know what was happening or what I was doing but my body suddenly to ok over and I stood up on stiff legs pushing the chair away from me with the back of my knees. I was afraid I would loose my balance being so weak so I spread my legs a bit giving myself some stability while I supported myself with my hands on the padded edge of the stage. I looked as she danced in front of me totally captivated by her. She turned around pointing her ass towards me and my throat suddenly dried out while my eyes roamed freely over her gorgeous ass. In that moment I didn't hear any music, everything suddenly slowed down and all I could see was her on stage in front of me so close. She spread her legs and looked back at me smiling. I couldn't even return the look, I just stared at her enticing ass my eyes beginning to see what was between them. Suddenly she bent over on stiff legs and her hands came out in between her legs reaching out for mine. I reached out with my trembling hands clutching the dollar bill and grabbing both of them, she pulled me towards her. She pulled me closer and closer rubbing my hands across her stomach as I stared with wide eyes between her spread open ass cheeks.  
I saw her pussy, slightly wet peeking from under her panties as the tiny string running between her cheeks couldn't hide anything. She pulled my hands further as my face came close to her ass making me panic. I was in a strip club full of men with my face mare inches away from a beautiful woman's ass! She pulled further and I had to lean over vaguely aware of my own skirt riding high on my butt probably exposing it to whoever sat behind me. I wanted to stop, to turn around and pull my skirt down so no one would see my butt but I couldn't.  
With one final pull my hands rested on her full breasts and my face touched the crack of her ass wedging my mouth against her asshole. I held my breath shocked at what was happening but I couldn't pull away, something deep down inside me kept me standing there in such lewd position. Slowly the erotic thought of what I was doing won over any inhibitions I might have had and taking a deep breath I opened my mouth. Oh god, oh god, oh god! Her ass smelled so good, the aroma mixed with her wet pussy was overpowering my senses and shocking me, it felt so erotically dirty to do that! I slid my tongue out touching the woman's asshole with it. "Oh god, so naughty... so naughty to do that" the thought raced through my confused mind. She moaned and arched her back making her dark hair fly back against her shoulders.  
I licked again and she moaned again! Oh my god, what was I doing? I licked again this time longer running my tongue across her asshole and down to her wet pussy lips slurping the wetness off of them and listened with anticipation for her to moan. Another revelation crossed my mind, I enjoyed making her moan! I licked and licked and licked closing my eyes and realized she wasn't holding my hands down anymore, for some reason my hands stayed glued to her breasts. I opened my eyes and saw she was looking back at me over her shoulders with surprise and her hands were on her luscious ass cheeks spreading them apart for me. I opened my mouth wide and ate that woman's asshole with passion... with lust... with every ounce of my being. I didn't care at that moment who was watching me do that, I just wanted more of her.  
I became aware of shouts and whistles and bodies crowding around us but I couldn't stop. I licked her asshole twisting my head from side to side, driving my tongue into her and she moaned spreading herself to me. I felt hands on my ass and my panties but surprisingly, no one touched me intimately. I don't know how long I ate that woman's ass but when the music stopped she pulled herself away breathing really heavy, she turned around looking at me with wide eyes. I stood there with my face wet from her juices, watching her body with desire still hot from what we were doing and became aware that everyone in the club was crowded around us. As the realization hit home, she walked up to me and bending over held my chin in her hand kissing me passionately. After a moment she pulled herself away and begun sweeping the floor with her hands gathering all the bills that were there.  
"Oh my god!"  
I sat down covering my face with my hands. I felt everyone watching me as they slowly went back to their seats.  
"Wow, as usual at Max's, wild things happen. Quench your thirst with drinks and don't forget to tip the ladies. From the looks of it, you might have to stop at our ATM first. Next up, Bonnie, the sultry young starlet from Texas. Give a big hand for Bonnie!" The DJ announced over the speakers.  
I put my hands down and looked around. Frank was intently watching me and so were all the perverts. His eyes strayed to my lips and I just knew what he was thinking about. He leaned closer to me.  
"Do you eat your daughter like this Kate? Do you eat Kristy like that?"  
My hand involuntarily flew out to hit him on the face but he caught it.  
"I bet you do, I bet when your husband goes to sl**p you slip out and go into her bedroom making your daughter moan like you just made that woman moan on stage."  
I gave him a murderous stare which he laughed at.  
"Don't forget the pictures Kate," He whispered and let go of my hand.  
He got up and motioned for me to do the same. When I stood up I realized that my skirt was up around my waist and my panties were stuffed with bills. Oh my god, they tipped me! They tipped me like I was a stripper! Not knowing what to do I started to pull my skirt down just to cover myself but Frank stopped me.  
"Keep it up, you won't be wearing it for long, and I want everyone to see how much money you made me."  
His words made me feel cheap but at the same time excited. How could that be? I... I made money from eating a woman! God, why did that make me feel so excited? I didn't want to be a slut! Not right now, not for him! Frustrated and trapped I walked up to our seats with my skirt around my waist and my wet panties clinging to the pouch of my sex. I noticed the unmistakable stared men gave me with every step I took. I sat down and waited, they must have a pay phone around here, I have to call Kristy before this goes any further!  
Suddenly I noticed Raven walking up to us, she looked at me and down at my naked hips. One of the pervs pulled up a chair setting it next to me. She sat down wearing only her bra and panties leaning over and put her arm around me.  
"Uhmmm, you felt wonderful," She whispered to me and immediately looked at Frank.  
Again I smelled her, she had a distinctively sweet smell that drove me crazy.  
"Frank thank you for bringing her out here, this hasn't happened to me in months," She said laughing.  
"I know, I was here the last time this happened and if I may say so, she did a much better job then the last girl."  
They were talking about this perverted act and laughing as if I wasn't even there, as if I was a piece of meat they could have. Surprisingly, I sat there quietly listening.  
"Oh she was great, her tongue is like a slithering snake that drove me wild."  
With that she brought her hand up to my mouth and put her index finger on my lips. I stiffened up not knowing what she would do.  
"Oh, she's a little up tight, isn't she."  
She said running her finger along my lips. All the pervs around her laughed watching what she was doing.  
"What can we do to loosen her up? Hmmm, I bet I know."  
Her finger slowly descended down to my neck and tickled my sensitive skin. She sat there watching me as my chest steadily rose and fell with increasing excitement. I decided the best thing was not to show her how she affected me so I just stared ahead concentrating on the stage in front of me. The problem was Bonnie was just taking her panties off on stage and I had a good view of her spread open pussy adding to my already aroused state. Raven moved her fingers down to my chest area and ran her fingertips along the edge of my loose blouse pulling it away from my body. She looked down my blouse at my exposed breasts.  
"Oh, she's beautiful," She whispered.  
She slid her hands across my breasts gently rubbing on my hard nipples before she lowered it down to my stomach.  
"Do you want it lower Kate? Do you want me to go lower?" She asked looking into my eyes.  
I couldn't answer that, I was afraid if I opened my mouth the wrong words would come out so instead, I kept still and quite keeping my legs tightly together. Her hand descended even further and now her fingers were touching my see-thru panties. I stiffened up feeling her fingers in such close proximity to my sex. She noticed that and smiled again playing with me.  
"Oh you're such a tease knowing full well you want me to slide my fingers down there," She laughed.  
She extended her finger and touched my clit through my panties sending electricity through my body. She rubbed it lightly just teasing me, waiting for me to loose control while I tried my hardest to sit still. She kept rubbing my little knob knowing that sooner or later I would give in. My breathing came in gasps now and I looked at her pleadingly.  
"Please," I whispered to her.  
"Please what?" She answered smiling.  
Again I stared at the stage trying to remain in control. Bonnie seemed to know what was happening and was on her hands and knees completely naked pointing her ass in my direction. Raven noticed what I was looking at and brought her mouth to my ear.  
"Do you like her? She's one of my fuck toys," She whispered while gently rubbing my clit which was becoming engorged with my sexual desire.  
An image of Raven and Bonnie naked and fucking popped into my mind and my legs twitched separating a bit. She noticed that and cooed in my ear.  
"Would you like to see it? I fuck her with a 10" dildo strap on, you wouldn't believe how loud she screams while I drive that thing into her over and over again."  
The suggestions she was planting in my mind were driving me over the edge watching Bonnie spread open in front of me. My knees separated a bit more and now she had room to run her finger down my slit visible in my panties almost reaching my dripping sex hole.  
"Yes, open yourself up while you watch my fuck toy dance, no one but me and her will see..." She licked my ear.  
I was loosing it, loosing the battle and I knew it. My legs separated a bit more allowing her to slide that finger down to my hole.  
"You're wet! You like what's happening to you, here, put your leg over my lap," She said bringing her legs together.  
I noticed a couple of men in front of us turn around and watch what was happening. So naughty, so naughty to be handled by a stripper like that. They were watching me, everyone was watching me, god I couldn't stand it. My leg moved over her lap by itself and suddenly I was visible to everyone that looked. My hands were dangling useless by my side as my chest rose and fell in heavy breathing. Raven played with my pussy through my wet panties from time to time plucking out bills that were stuck there but soon she slid her finger under the elastic and pulled them to the side exposing my bald intimacy to everyone. My lips were pulsating and wet as Bonnie, perverts and some other men looked on in the dim light of the strip club.  
She gently ran her finger along the length of my slit and up to my clit teasing me, spreading my wetness everywhere with a smile on her face. From time to time she would look at me to see what my face showed, to see how much I enjoyed her attention. I looked from Bonnie to her, to her fingers on my pussy to the men watching me. I begun making little moaning sounds, especially when she rubbed my clit. I brought my mouth closer to her, I wanted to kiss her but she pulled away laughing. In that moment I was her fuck toy, her little slut and she knew I would let her do anything she wanted to me lost to the dark sexual desire she was drawing out from the depths of my soul.  
"Oh hi Frank, wow, oh my god!" I heard someone say and turning my head noticed the young girl from the department store sitting in the chair to the left of Frank.  
Did she get off work early? Her eyes were already intently watching what Raven was doing to me. Raven gave the newcomer a brief look but concentrated on working me with gentleness only a woman could have. Oh god, another pair of eyes and so young! My head slung back and I moaned with pleasure as I inched closer to an inevitable climax.  
Raven's tactics suddenly changed, she was spreading the outer lips of my pussy so she could get to the inner moisture and deeper folds of my hot and dripping sex. Again I looked form face to face but no one looked back at me, they were all watching my pussy and what Raven was doing to it.  
"Raven! The man said take it into the VIP room!" I heard a strong male voice.  
It was the ZZ Top bouncer his eyes on my pussy, his face in a nasty smile. Raven suddenly pulled her fingers away from me. No! I needed more! She saw the disappointment on my face and smiled.  
"What ever the man wants, he's the law around here."  
"I'm ready for it, I got the money," Frank quickly said.  
I knew he was planning on this all along. What was a VIP room? I never heard of it and now I begun to wonder what would happen to me inside it.  
"Good, lets have some real fun than," Raven said with joy and stood up.  
I followed suite with my skirt bunched around my waist and my panties pulled to the side, my pussy still exposed and my outer lips visible to everyone. Everyone in our group was visibly excited and obviously everyone knew what the VIP room was except me. Whatever it was, it did not sound good for me. Raven grabbed my hand and pulled me along.  
"Wait, here."  
I turned around and saw Liz holding my purse out to me. My purse! My phone! Oh my god she must have found it in the dressing room and brought it with her! I stopped short in my tracks and grabbed it from her with incredible quickness and hope I could reach my daughter. All I could think of was calling Kristy! Raven pulled me along impatiently as I fumbled to open it and get my phone out. We walked up to a doorway in the back of the club and everyone waited as Frank paid for the room. Raven would not let go of my hand and it was impossible to open my purse just with one hand, I had to wait until we got inside.  
Frank quickly walked up and we all went inside. It was a plush room with deep velvet couches wrapping seamlessly around the three sides of it. The walls were covered in mirrors giving out reflection of every inch of the room, the floor covered in thick purple carpet. I stood in the middle of it with Raven while everyone took their seats knowing I would be the center of everyone's attention. Again the naughty feeling coursed through my body. How far should I go? I watched Raven as she moved to face me with a smirk on her face.  
"What to do... what to do with you?" She said as if to herself.  
I fumbled with my purse opening it as I watched her as if I was a trapped little a****l. She grabbed the purse and yanking it from my hands threw it on the ground spilling out the contents. I was suddenly surprised and paralyzed by her quickness and firmness. She wasn't gentle anymore, she was in control watching me with her glowing eyes. She reached out and kissed me full on the lips forcing her tongue inside my mouth.  
"Oh I can still taste my ass in your mouth. You're such a naughty little slut!" She said pulling away.  
She circled around me as I watched Liz and the look of shock at the words she spoke. I saw Raven pull back her hand and slap my ass with firmness that sent shivers up and down my spine.  
"Ohhh," A moan escaped my lips.  
I searched the ground around me for any signs of my phone, I didn't see it, it must still be in my purse. Raven plastered herself to my back and reaching around grabbed my breasts with surprising strength.  
"Put your hands up," She whispered into my ear.  
I felt her tits pressing against my back, her already hard nipples touching me through the material of her bra and I lifted my hands as she demanded. She kissed my neck and pulled my blouse off as I stood there trembling powerless to stop her. I watched my reflection in the mirror as that woman had her way with me exposing my breasts, little by little taking my clothes off. I was practically naked standing there with no top, my skirt around my waist and my panties pulled to the side. Raven wasn't satisfied with that though, she reached around and pulled my skirt down along with my wet panties. Now I stood there completely naked being watched by everyone in the room marveling at my exposed body.  
Looking around I saw all the pervs rubbing their growing cocks through their pants. Oh god, I couldn't let them fuck me, no matter what happens I would not let them fuck me! Raven again came up to the front and kissed me while getting a hold of my nipples pinching them hard. I started to bring my hands down but she stopped me.  
"I didn't tell you to bring them down did I?" She pinched my nipples hard sending pain coursing through them.  
I kept my hands up afraid of what she might do if I didn't listen to her.  
"Spread your legs wide."  
As soon as I did she kissed me again, her tongue deep in my mouth while pinching and pulling on my nipples. We stood like that kissing for a long moment and during that time my pussy ached for some attention, she was turning me into her slut... her obedient little slut! I could feel myself turning too with surprise at how good it felt to serve such a beautiful woman. Raven broke our kiss and stood there watching Liz who stiffened up knowing the attention suddenly shifted to her.  
Raven walked around me and stood there tapping a finger to her lips thinking, calculating. Suddenly she touched the insides of my thighs and f***ed my legs open more.  
"Bend over Kate, now!" She demanded and I automatically did what she asked.  
She looked at Liz and beckoned her to come near with her index finger. Liz stood up as if hypnotized by the dark haired beauty and obediently walked up.  
"Kneel," Raven commanded.  
Liz, na ve in her age, knelt down directly behind my ass as I stood spread open and bent over. I turned my head and watched the reflection in the side mirror of the explicit scene taking place. Raven rubbed my ass with her hands spreading my ass cheeks apart giving Liz obscene peeks at my asshole and pussy. Liz's wide eyes were glued to my sex the whole time turning me on beyond belief. We were two little sex toys in the grasp of a beautiful and insatiable woman.  
"You want to taste her don't you?"  
Liz's face came closer and I saw her tongue dart out in anticipation of licking me. I braced myself to receive the treatment but it didn't happen.  
"Stop, just watch," Raven commanded.  
The look of frustration spread on the young girl's face and she wasn't the only one disappointed. I watched the reflection as Raven put one finger on my lower back and ran down the crack of my ass spreading my ass cheeks apart with her other hand. The finger slid lower and lower making me arch my back until she reached my tender asshole at which time she held it there looking at the young girl and her facial expressions as if trying to see if she liked where it was. Liz just moaned looking at her finger and my hole with her incredibly large eyes giving away the obvious answer. Raven smiled and proceeded down to my dripping pussy.  
With quick move she slid two fingers into my pussy making me moan with surprise and pleasure of finally having something inside me. She sunk those two fingers deep inside me and withdrew them watching Liz the whole time. They were dripping with my wetness.  
"Now you can taste her, open your mouth."  
Liz did as if she was starved for several days and Raven was holding out food for her, she licked her lips waiting patiently for the dripping fingers. Raven slowly pushed her fingers inside of the girl's mouth and she closed her lips around them sucking feverishly. She tasted me, god another girl tasting my pussy! The lewd thoughts flashed through my mind as I slung my head low in perverse pleasure and saw a tiny little light flashing from under the couch in front of me. Was it... was it my cell phone?  
Again I felt fingers inside me pumping in and out several times making my legs tighten up and my toes curl with sexual pleasure before withdrawing. Looking back at the mirror I saw the same scene, Liz sucking on Raven's fingers. Suddenly Raven grabbed Liz's hair with roughness and smashed her face against my sex making me moan with pleasure. Liz's tongue immediately darted out and she raked it across my pussy, licking... sucking while her head was being f***ed to please me. I moaned and held on unable or maybe unwilling to do anything about this.  
"Eat her until I tell you to stop," I heard Raven's voice in the distance as my pussy enjoyed the perverse attention from the young girl's tongue.  
I watched Raven come around and before sitting down on the couch in front of me she slid her panties down and off. She sat down opening her legs close enough for me to reach her with my face. Once again her pussy was in front of me and I had the overpowering desire to touch it with my tongue. Somehow I knew I should wait and looked up at her with weak eyes, waiting. She smiled knowing she could control me the way she wanted to. She placed her feet on my shoulders as I squirmed in pleasure of being eaten.  
"Lick," She simply said.  
I extended my tongue and touched her hot pussy lips with the tip of it. Uhmmm, she tasted so good! Soon I was licking, sucking, slurping her wetness loudly as Liz feasted on my wet pussy. The feeling was tremendous, it brought back memories of me eating Gina while Elaine ate me in front of my son. I looked up at Raven from between her spread open legs, I wanted to see the pleasure on her face... I needed to know how much she enjoyed what I was doing to her. Her face expressed pure excitement and pleasure. Her eyes darted from my face to my ass and Liz's face while she ate me, then back at my face. She moaned! She moaned hard! I felt so proud to be able to satisfy that gorgeous woman and the feeling made me try harder.  
She lifted her feet off of my shoulders and bending her knees brought her legs up to her chest opening herself up to me completely. My eyes darted to her asshole nestled between her spread open cheeks and I knew what she wanted. Oh god this was so dirty... so dirty and everyone was watching, but no matter what, my willing tongue extended past her pussy and slid down to her asshole. I licked it making it wet with my saliva and ran my tongue up to her pussy feasting on her wetness. Now I kept alternating my attention between her two opened holes licking and sucking with eagerness to please. I extended my tongue as far as I could and slid it into her pussy hole moving my head back and forth. Liz was doing the same to me.  
I fucked her with my tongue while watching her face contorted in pleasure. Suddenly she pushed her ass up and my tongue pressed against her asshole. I froze, I couldn't move, I wouldn't be able to do such a dirty thing! She noticed my apprehension and pressed her ass against my tongue applying more pressure. I should have put my tongue back in my mouth but I didn't, I held it stiffly extended as part of my wicked being stopped me where I was. Slowly her anal ring dilated enough for the tip of my tongue to slip inside and she pushed her head back moaning hard. I was paralyzed from the though of what I was doing!  
She moved her ass back and forth fucking herself on my tongue as her asshole relaxed enough to allow my tongue to slip in unobstructed. I was surprised how relaxed and soft her anal ring became under the attention of my wet tongue. My whole body was on fire, I didn't have control of anything and giving into my dirty desires, I grabbed her thighs and held them pressed against her chest as my tongue fucked her asshole with desire to perform this act. All I heard were moans of three women in sexual frenzy and it was putting me over the edge, I was Cuming... Cumming hard fucking that woman's asshole with my dirty tongue!  
As I felt my juices squirt into Liz's opened mouth, Raven unleashed her cream into mine. I quickly moved my mouth over her pussy and drank her womanly nectar feasting with pleasure of tasting such a rare thing. We stayed locked like this as our bodies clenched to uncontrollable orgasms for a long few moments. Raven's orgasm was much longer than mine and when I was done enjoying mine, I looked at Raven's body thrashing in front of me. I continued licking her while drinking her juices flowing into my mouth. With wicked thought I placed my mouth against her asshole and sucked while spreading her ass cheeks apart. Oh god, never in a million years did I think I would do that to anyone! I sucked hard enough until I felt her anal ring pull away from her body and slip just inside my mouth, dilated... opened. Shocked at what I did I slid my tongue inside her hole and moved it in and out while sucking her.  
Raven exploded in another orgasm creaming my face while I stayed locked to her asshole doing this perverse thing. My mind was blank, I didn't know what I was doing, I just rode the waves of ecstasy. When Raven finally settled down I pulled away breathing hard and looked at what I was eating. Her asshole was dilated and I could see the red flesh of her inner ass inside her. I looked at her and noticed she was staring at me, her hands on top of mine rubbing them affectionately as if it was the only way she could say thank you for what I did. I was surprised to see tenderness in her eyes, she no longer seemed the rough dominant woman I saw few minutes ago.  
Every one was staring at Raven's asshole including Liz. The young girl was shocked to see it that way and stared in amazement. Raven seemed to be enjoying it looking from face to face. I envied her, I envied her exhibitionism and willingness to let everyone see her that way knowing I could never let myself be seen like that, opened and dilated in front of strangers. She got up and bent over picking up her panties, her asshole still dilated but starting to close up. Everyone was hypnotized by it and still staring. I watched her put on her panties and the tiny string wedge across the opened ring while she was bent over in front of us. She pulled her panties tightly against her and the string pressed against her dilation, it looked so sexy!  
"Well thank you gentlemen, I must leave you now but you have two willing women to please you anyway so have fun and... Frank, you can bring them back here anytime," She said and started for the door.  
Her words snapped me back to reality and I quickly reached under the couch grabbing my phone. I dialed Kristy's number but it just rang without an answer.  
"Thanks Raven, you were magnificent and if you ever feel like having a private show, just let me know. I can certainly arrange it."  
I dialed Kristy's phone again while looking around. Every one of the pervs was completely naked stroking their hard cocks. Oh god, oh god they're going to fuck me now, they all going to fuck me now! With panic I looked at my phone to see if it was even working, I noticed a tiny message light and dialed my voice mail. Kristy's frantic voice came over the tiny speaker as she blurted "Mom, we erased all the pictures! Do you hear me, we've got it all! Get out of there! I'll meet you at the house!"  
A warm joyful feeling spread across my body, they got it all! My god they really did it! I could feel strength and determination flowing back into my body and mind as every muscle in my body tightened up in pent up frustration and rage. I slowly got up and stood in front of Frank with my hands on my sexy, enticing hips.  
"You will not have me you little fucking prick!" I said with hate.  
He just looked at me while stroking his cock. I must have looked like an enraged diva denying him his rights to use me.  
"Fuck you," He said grabbing my arms.  
I twisted trying to free my hands but he was stronger. I looked into his eyes.  
"Let me go."  
"Not after we all fuck the shit out of you," He answered.  
I saw Raven watch the scene and slowly slip out of the room. I was scared, scared of being taken against my will.  
"Let go, you can't do this to me!" I pleaded trying to free myself.  
"Shut up and take it, you guys hold her down."  
I felt hands grabbing me, pulling me down to the carpet below as I struggled while the world swam hazily in front of my eyes. Frank knelt between my legs which were f***ed open and looked down at my pussy.  
"Hmmm, I'm going to enjoy this."  
"No, you can't do this to me, let me go!" I shouted.  
With all my strength and determination I threw my body against my captors but to no avail. They had me spread eagle and they were all just watching. I looked over at Liz and she sat in the corner with her arms wrapped around herself while tears rolled down her face as she realized what was happening. I looked back at Frank and just whispered.  
"No, no, no."  
His hard cock was poised to enter me against my will as I watched his face, contoured in evil smile and his eyes full of triumph. He leaned closer and I braced myself to receive his cock.  
Suddenly his eyes changed, they got really big, shocked and I saw clear pain in his face. I didn't know what was happening but I saw giant fingers wrapped around his neck as he was pulled off of me. Looking up with tears in my eyes I saw the gentle giant standing behind Frank, holding him up by his neck while he squirmed in his grip like a puny fly. His huge form loomed over Frank as every muscle on his arms stood out with steel hardness.  
"Let me go you fucking retard!" Frank shouted and voice sounded like a little girl.  
The giant just held him by his neck and turned Frank to face him. Frank swung his fists into the giant's stomach but it had no effect. I watched the gentle giants face, cold and hard as he spoke in deep thundering voice.  
"You shall not have her."  
With that he threw Frank against the back wall as if he weighed nothing. I heard the crash and hoped he broke every bone in his body. He laid there sprawled on the floor moaning in pain. Suddenly I saw a big hand placed in front of me and I grabbed it with eagerness. The giant pulled me up with ease and handed me my skirt. Sobbing I pulled it up dressing myself and gathered my purse. I walked over to Liz and pulled her sobbing body up, she grabbed on to me really tight. I looked around with hate and none of the pervs dared to move a muscle. I hated them, I hated them all with passion for what they were about to do to me. I turned around and saw our door blocked by the ZZ Top bouncer.  
"Alright retard, you can't be breaking up a good party," He said looking at Frank still laying on the floor.  
"He fucking threw me at the wall, ouch, he fucking broke my hand!" Frank pointed at the giant.  
I looked at our savior but saw no concern in his face, just cold, hard, calm expression.  
"You did what? You touched a paying customer? I'm going to kick you fucking ass, finally!"  
The ZZ Top bouncer moved with surprising quickness considering his big body. He took a few steps ready to throw massive punches and stopped, he bit his lower lip and gazed at the giant and for the first time I saw fear in his eyes. I looked over surprised and what I saw was a snarl on his handsome face showing his white teeth, the kind of snarl someone would make going into battle without fear for his own life. His deep blue eyes shone with hardness that would stop anyone in their tracks, his muscles clenched ready to do major damage. No wonder the bouncer stopped, no one would dare to attack this!  
Putting his hands up in a defensive gesture he moved to the side. With my heart beating hard in my chest Liz and I walked out followed by our savior. We quickly crossed the noisy room and walked outside. As soon as we were out in the parking lot I turned around and clung to the giant man's chest, feeling the safety of his form, Liz did the same. Soon my body shook and I cried clinging to him not able to stop as Liz did the same beside me. The tears freely ran down my cheeks as my emotions overflowed with release. The young girl and I clung to his chest crying while he smoothed our hair with gentle, reassuring touches. We stayed like this for a long while trying to come down.  
Suddenly the door opened and a short man dressed in black suit walked out looking at us. He had dark hair and matching dark mustache and looked like someone from a mafia movie.  
"You're fired Adam, you're fucking fired don't ever come back!" He shouted and walked back inside.  
I looked up at Adam, first time hearing his name.  
"I'm sorry," I whispered.  
He only smiled, his eyes shining with laughter as well.  
"I didn't like this job anyway."  
He stepped back looking at us concerned.  
"Let me take you home..."  
Adam drove us home that night while Liz and I sat together huddled closely in the back seat talking in low voices about what happened. Somehow the experience of almost being ****d brought us closer together, not to mention what she did to me, but the sexual part of that night was not part of our conversation. Liz was more apologetic to me then anything else, after all she was trying to be friends with Frank. She explained that she was still in Collage and how she hasn't gone out on a date in such a long time and when Frank showed up, it seemed like a good idea to hang out with him.  
When we pulled up to her house I though it might me important to stay in touch with her and make sure she was ok, a traumatic experience like that could be hard to deal with for a girl her age. We exchange phone numbers and I got in the front seat of the car to make the trip to the bus station where my car was. Adam was very quiet the whole time and I didn't make any conversations lost in my own thoughts about what happened. Whenever I though of Raven I stiffened up, the feelings she drew out of me were very strong, the submissiveness part of it was what made my heart beat faster. Honestly, I was a little scared of them. I couldn't understand how I could feel this way, or the dirty things I did to her! I closed my eyes and shook my head at the thought of me plastered to her ass, I couldn't believe I did that!  
The bus station parking lot was pretty deserted. We pulled up beside my car and Adam shut the engine off. I looked at him and his eyes and realized he was looking at me with those deep blue eyes of his. There was no longer any trace of "madness" in them, I saw nothing but intelligence.  
"Adam, I just want to say thank you, thank you so much. If you hadn't shown up I don't know what would have happened. You... you saved us and if there's anything I could do for you, let me know."  
I thought about how that sounded and being in the car with a guy scantily dressed as I was, it would be an instant invitation for something kinky any guy would probably take advantage of. Somehow I knew Adam wouldn't think that way. I was right.  
"Kate, I just did what any other guy would do, I'm just sorry you had to go through it."  
We sat there for a moment but something kept tugging on the back of my mind, something I needed to know.  
"Adam, how did you know what was happening in that room? How did you know what they were about to do?"  
He looked at me for a long moment saying nothing. Why?  
"You're concerned for them, you probably think they might loose their job. Was it the DJ? Were there cameras and someone knew what was happening?"  
"There are no cameras in that room," He answered slowly.  
Then how? He wasn't going to tell me, he didn't know me enough. I grabbed his big hand and squeezed it affectionately.  
"Thank you," I whispered and got out.  
I stood there watching him as he pulled away, away forever. I started to unlock my car but suddenly I saw brake lights on Adam's car. He reversed it and drove back. Stopping the car in front of me, he rolled down his window and I saw the same blank stare in his eyes that I thought was a sign of madness.  
"A little black bird told me," He said in his deep voice laughing and drove off.  
What? Was he loosing it again? Was his madness taking over? And then I understood gasping. Raven... Raven told him when she slipped out of the room! My god, this dominant beautiful woman who I thought was friends with Frank and would probably enjoy watching him take me actually helped me! I smiled to myself realizing I had more friends than I thought and getting in my car thought of Raven. I thought about her, her divine body and what I did to her all the way home.  
I walked inside my house noticing all the lights were on.  
"Kristy!" I yelled hoping my daughter was home.  
I didn't have to wait long, I heard her quick footsteps as she ran downstairs. As soon as she came into the kitchen she threw herself on me hugging me close, laughing.  
"Mom, you're home, finally you're home. Tell me everything, tell me what happened!" She was yelling and hugging me excited beyond belief.  
I just held her, I squeezed and held my daughter with all the love I felt for her drawing on her love for me, I needed that so much! Finally she settled down in my arms and just hugged me, her hands stroking my lower back tenderly. I brushed her dark hair away from her face and noticed again how beautiful my daughter was.  
"Ok" I whispered "But you young lady have to tell me first what happened with you and your mysterious friend and how you two managed to get those pictures."  
We walked into the living room and sitting on the couch Kristy recounted the events of her escapades. She told me how her friend, who's name was Barbra, went to Frank's apartment and using the key Barb still had entered the apartment. I realized with evil satisfaction Frank opened himself up to his ex-girlfriend giving her access to his computer as well as his network storage with all the passwords they needed to access it. Once they were in, they erased all pictures of me that he might have had.  
"It was so exciting, I mean it felt like we were a couple of secret agents on a mission!" She laughed.  
"Mom you wouldn't believe the kind of pictures he had! But the best part was his network storage space," She gave me this suspenseful look.  
"Tell me! Kristy, tell me!" I exclaimed.  
I couldn't wait to hear more.  
"Believe it or not Frank... likes men as well!" She said looking at me with laughter in her eyes.  
"What? What do you mean?"  
"He had pictures of himself with other men! I mean, some very explicit pictures, if you know what I mean." She winked at me.  
Frank was gay? Or Bi, or whatever? Oh god, I never would have guessed. He must have kept that part of him well hidden from everyone.  
"Did you guys... erase those pictures as well?" I asked hopeful they might have kept some.  
"No way!" She shouted, "Those were too good to erase, Barb copied them on a disk and kept them. Oh, and then we formatted the hard drive on his computer, Barb is really good at this it will look as if his computer crashed."  
Yes! Smart girls! Now if Frank would try to do anything, anything at all we had him, we had a very... very big leverage. I leaned back on the couch putting my arms above my head in total relaxation, releasing any anxiety I felt. I stretched lazily and enjoyed the feeling of being in control again, things worked out much better than I hoped they would have. I noticed Kristy was looking at my crotch where my short skirt pulled up exposing my panties.  
"Mom, those are different than the pair you had on when you left," She said confused but then her eyes widened realizing she hasn't heard my story yet.  
"Tell me, tell me, tell me... I want to hear everything!" She said excited grabbing my hands.  
Oh boy, here it goes. I thought about it for a moment, how can I tell my daughter I licked another woman's pussy or her ass? How could I tell my young innocent daughter how I felt about women sometimes? I couldn't, I wouldn't plant that sort of thoughts in her mind. Instead, I recounted all the events of the evening leaving off the two times I was close with Raven and the part about Liz being intimate with me. My daughter listened intently making little comments here and there, asking details wanting to know everything.  
"My god, you did that in the car?" She asked shocked.  
"Kristy, I had to, I... I just knew he still had those pictures and... if I didn't do that he would..." I trailed off afraid what my daughter would think of me now.  
"Mom, I know, I know but it's just... it's just hot," She blurted out.  
I looked at my daughter surprised but relieved that she didn't think I was some kind of a slut. She liked the part about me getting finger fucked in the car. I noticed that her eyes would from time to time stray away from my face as she allowed herself to look at the swells of my breasts still visible under my loose blouse. I had to suppress the feeling of excitement when she did that and continued my story. When I came to the part about Raven, I just made it out to seemed that all Raven did was dance for us as stripper would.  
"A strip club! You went into a strip club? I know, I know you had to, I understand that. But what was it like?" She quickly said.  
I told her a little bit more relieved she never visited such a place herself. A parent's mind always worries about things like that, about what their daughters might be doing with their free time.  
"God I'll kill him, ohhh... I want to cut his balls off," She was referring to Frank when I came to the part of him trying to **** me.  
She listened with wide eyes about Adam and what he did. Suddenly she hugged me really close and pulled away.  
"Oh god I want to meet him, Mom, I want to meet him so bad! I want to thank him for what he did! Mom, who is he?" She asked.  
Her eyes shone with excitement and wonder I have not seen before.  
"I don't know, all I know is his name and now he doesn't even work there anymore."  
We sat there looking at each other, thinking about our own little experiences we had that night, feeling the closeness that bound us together now. I realized I was tired, I wanted to take a shower and somehow wash off any traces of Frank from my body.  
"It's getting late, I think we should both get a good night's sl**p. Is Tommy still out?" I asked standing up.  
"Yeah, he came in with Gina for a moment and then they left to see a movie."  
I was glad my son was seeing Gina but part of me missed him and the closeness between us. I went upstairs to take a shower.  
The next morning I took another shower and feeling rejuvenated started doing my usual house chores. Soon Tommy walked into the kitchen shuffling his feet heading straight for the coffee maker. I watched my son dressed in his usual shorts and tea shirt trying to figure out how he still felt about me. We haven't been close for days and I wasn't sure how Gina affected his feelings for me.  
"Hi Mom, what's cooking?"  
Taking a sip of his coffee he looked at me standing on the opposite side of the kitchen. Immediately his eyes darted down to the simple tank top I had on with no bra underneath and my breasts continuing down to my hips. Because of the tight pajama pants he could see the outline of my shapely hips and legs.  
"Oh nothing, how was the movie last night?" I asked turning around knowing his eyes would be on my butt now.  
I waited nervously for an answer and heard his feet shuffling towards me. He came up behind me standing close and pressing his body against me reached under my arms cupping both of my breasts. Uhmmm, that felt good.  
"Tommyyy, what kind of movie did you watch last night?" I said playfully referring to where his hands were.  
He gave out a short laugh and kissed my neck.  
"Not that kind Mom."  
My pussy was already wet from his touch and the kisses he gave my neck. I don't know why but kissing my neck always managed to turn me on.  
"Was Gina good to you last night?" I whispered to him.  
He continued to kiss my neck and brought one hand up slipping it under my top and feeling my bare breast while his other hand traveled down sliding under my pajamas and panties with his fingers touching my already excited clit.  
"Son, you didn't answer my question."  
The thought of my son doing this to me continued to fuel my desire for him. His fingers continued to graze my clit with gentleness.  
"Oh she was, believe me," He murmured between his kisses.  
So Gina managed to fuck my son again. I knew it was normal for a young couple like them to have sex all the time but I felt a little dab of jealousy. After all, it was her he fucked not me. I turned around in his grasp and looked up into his blue eyes.  
"Oh yeah, was she better than... me," I whispered nervously waiting for his answer.  
He pulled away from me for a moment not saying a ward, thinking about the answer as I realized what I just said. Was I in competition with an eighteen year old girl for my son? Did I have something to prove? To hold on to?  
"Mom, she's just different. Everything about her is different but not better than you. The way she smells, the way she tastes... you know."  
I stiffened up. Yes I did taste Gina before during our encounter at the hot tub but he didn't have to bring that up. Instead of getting mad at him my mind focused on the memory of licking Gina while he fucked her. What followed was unexpected even for me.  
"Hmmm, yes she does taste good..." I whispered and looked down instantly embarrassed at what I said.  
He reached out and grabbed my hand.  
"Mom, do you want to taste her even now," He said carefully.  
Now? What does he mean, I thought confused? Then I understood. He hasn't taken a shower yet and... and his cock... Gina... Oh my god, my mind was in a whirl spinning at the thought of doing something like that. I looked up at him and noticed his anticipation, his wide eyes staring at me. He wanted this, he wanted me to do this.  
"My god son, you want me to..." I trailed off.  
He didn't say anything but his expression changed to that of uncertainty. I wanted my son so bad I didn't want him to be confused about us. I squeezed his hand and slowly dropped to my knees. I was willing to taste Gina again just to taste him. I pulled his shorts down and his semi hard cock sprang out in front of my face bringing out a scent of sex with it. Yes it was Gina, the scent of her pussy was unmistakable and my senses slowly absorbed it making me wet. I brought my mouth really close and looked up at him one last time.  
The uncertainty was gone replaced by excitement of seeing me do this. As if that was my go ahead I opened my mouth and took the head of his cock inside my mouth keeping my hands firmly planted on his hips. My reluctance quickly changed to pleasure as soon as I tasted my son's cock. Hmmm... the thick shaft pushing past my lips with a tangy taste of another woman was unmistakably pleasurable and wickedly sexy! I opened my mouth wider and slid the shaft in as far as I could wrapping my soft lips around it. I sucked with my mouth and my desire for my son and his strong young cock.  
"Oh god Mom, oh fuck," He moaned as I sucked as hard as I could.  
"Do you like it? Do you like the taste?" He asked his voice horse.  
I looked up at him surprised but I couldn't pull myself away from his hard cock. At that moment I didn't care what he thought of me.  
"Uhmmm... yes... oh god yes I like it," I moaned sucking him harder.  
"Oh god you're so hot."  
Soon his cock was wet and tasted like him again, I managed to clean it off really quick with long, deep strokes of my mouth. Was it my desire for him or was it the intoxicating thought of performing this act? I didn't know, I was confused but sure of one thing, I liked doing this. I loved him... I loved his big cock and I loved how it tasted even with Gina's pussy taste all over it. I missed him so much and his cock. Again I took him deep until that choking sensation of having something inside of your throat crept up on me. Suppressing the feeling I went even further until my nose touched his pubic area.  
Oh god! He 's all inside me... I have all of him! The thought was unbearable and I wanted to moan, moan like a slut he wanted me to be but I couldn't. All I did was move my throat which brought moans out of my son enjoying the feeling I brought him. I couldn't stand it anymore and pulled my head back letting his thick, hard cock slide out of my throat. When it finally came out it trailed a long string of saliva from the tip of his cock to my mouth as I took quick, deep breaths of air. Again I attacked him closing my eyes and sucking hard and deep while keeping up a quick pace.  
My hands stayed glued to his hips as I wanted him to watch his cock slide in and out of my mouth. It was the darker side of me I couldn't control sometimes; the side that took pleasure from other people watching me do something dirty... something slutty. I took Tommy's cock out of my mouth and sucked his balls stroking him the full length of his cock before returning it back to my hungry mouth.  
"Mom! I'm going to cum, Mom! Oh my god I'm Cumming!" He moaned as I felt his cock swell up even more.  
I pulled his cock out and twisting my head made sure my dark hair was out of the way. I held my open mouth just in front of his cock and looked up at my son, I wanted him to see this! Stroking him I waited for his cum like a hungry Slut noticing his face twisted in pleasure.  
"Oh my god, oh fuck... ahhhh," He moaned deep watching me... watching my open mouth.  
I felt the first shot of his cum hit the back of my throat and I swallowed without closing my mouth, watching his face. Another one hit the same spot and than another! I held still letting my son shoot his cum into my mouth but inside I wanted to scream! I wanted to scream in pleasure as well from being able to drink his cum. Knowing he just fucked Gina the previous night I was surprised at how much cum he produced! He quickly filled my mouth and I was afraid some might spill out but after a long moment he stopped and just watched me with his wide eyes full of excitement.  
Looking up at him I closed my mouth and swallowed. He just shook his head enjoying the sight... sight of his own Mom drinking his cum. I felt his sticky cum run down my throat which brought chills to my spine. I lovingly placed his cock in my mouth again and sucked more cleaning off the last remaining drops of cum from his softening cock. Than the door bell rang.  
I jumped and so did he quickly pulling up his shorts! The realization of what we were doing making us act as teenagers getting caught by their parents. I stood up and looked at Tommy wondering who that could be.  
"I'll get it," He whispered and walked out.  
I stood there trembling while the taste of Tommy's cock remained in my mouth. After a few moments Tommy walked into the kitchen followed by Gina.  
"Oh, Hi Kate."  
Suddenly we were on the first name basis which would have been inappropriate before but after what happened in her house that night seemed natural.  
"Hi Gina," I answered trying to stay calm.  
Gina smiled and walking up to Tommy stood on her tippy toes giving him a kiss. Her back was towards me and my eyes quickly found her curvy, young ass wrapped in a pair of tight jeans. At that moment Kristy walked into the kitchen stretching from her long sl**p.  
"Hi guys, hi Mom," She said sheepishly.  
Oh my god, this was too much, my heart was about to jump out of my chest. Standing there in front of my daughter and my son's girlfriend I wondered if I had any cum on my face, if any of it dripped onto my neck as my son was shooting it into my mouth. What if they see it, what if they recognize it, what would they think of me? SLUT! The thought was too much and I turned around closing my eyes for a moment. I needed to come down.  
"So, what are you guys doing today?" Kristy asked.  
"Oh do a little shopping, maybe go out to dinner later and whatever comes to mind," Gina answered.  
"Mom, can Gina spend the night tonight?" Tommy asked, his voice a little weak.  
I turned around hoping I showed no signs of what I was doing a moment ago.  
"Sure son, as long as it's OK with Jeannine."  
"Oh it is, I already asked her earlier, she doesn't mind," Gina quickly replied.  
"Cool, maybe we can all sit down and watch a movie tonight," Tommy added.  
"As long as it's nothing bl**dy, you know I can't stand those movies," I said hoping to end this conversation.  
I wanted to scream, I was so frustrated. I felt somewhat cheap from giving my son a blow job and getting nothing in return. Truth was I wanted him to fuck me so bad, I wanted to feel his manhood driving into me and make me scream but now Gina had him all for herself! I walked out of the kitchen mad but trying not to show it.  
After Tommy and Gina left, Kristy went to see her friend Barb and I was left home alone. I spent the whole day doing nothing, watching some TV, fixing some snacks and thinking... thinking of ways I could be with my son again. I couldn't understand how he could occupy my mind that way, he was my son and I was married and... I should never have done the things I did with him or any of his friends! I needed to think of a way out of this mess since my relationship with my son could never work. But relationship with my son was probably not what I wanted anyway. Then what was it?  
As day went on things just started to get worse, in the middle of the day the air conditioning quit working and after calling several service companies I was told it will be at least a week before anyone can come out to look at it. We were in the middle of the summer and they had a backlog of calls to respond to. The house kept getting warmer and warmer and I couldn't do anything about it.  
Later that night Kristy came back home but she just went up to her room and went to bed leaving me by myself pondering about my situation. I decided to open a bottle of wine and take a cool bath after which I put on my favorite nightshirt with nothing underneath, it was too damn hot for panties or a bra. I watched TV for a while drinking my wine until Tommy and Gina came home, it was about nine o'clock.  
"Mom why is it so damn hot in here?" Tommy asked as soon as they came in.  
"The AC broke and no one can come out to fix it," I answered looking at him.  
Something about him and Gina was different and after closely watching them I realized they were d***k. Tommy stumbled coming in and Gina was clinging to him closely as if for support.  
"Well you guys look like you had fun tonight."  
"Not yet but the night is still young," Gina answered laughing.  
Tommy gave her a look to be quite and I just shook my head, that girl was nothing but trouble. I noticed her blouse was out of place and opened more than normal in the front leaving her tanned cleavage exposed as if they were fooling around in the car before coming in. Looking at her I had to admit she was pretty hot, young, gorgeous body, long dark hair. No wonder Tommy was infatuated with her, her tits alone would draw a crowd of boys to her.  
"Mom, we're going to go upstairs to my room for a while. Are you going to be OK here by yourself?"  
"I'll be fine go ahead," I answered him but inside I felt differently.  
Gina pulled on his arm.  
"Come on Tommy."  
She pulled him behind her going upstairs. I sat there frustrated again. If it wasn't for her my son would have been with me right now. Again I tried not to think about it, I was the adult here it was time I started acting like one. But no matter how much I tried I just couldn't stop but wonder what they were doing inside his room. My suspicion was they were having sex. Images of my son's cock driving into that young girl flooded my mind and I involuntarily placed my hand between my legs pushing my shirt up. I grazed the top of my pussy and rubbed my clit in circles with my finger thinking about what they were doing.  
God this was getting me hot and the wine I drank wasn't helping. I was turning myself on thinking about my son fucking that girl. Suddenly I stood up and walked quietly towards the stairs. I had to know, I had to find out what they were doing. I sneaked upstairs and silently walked up to his door.  
"Fuck me, fuck me harder."  
I could hear Gina's voice behind the door.  
"Oh god you're making me so fucking wet!"  
I heard enough. I walked away excited to hear her say those words. I sat back on the couch and flicked the channels but couldn't find anything on, I just kept thinking about them having sex which further fueled my sexual frustration. I think it all started with my husband leaving for his business trip, our relationship being on the low end at the moment did not provide a lot of opportunities for having sex. Maybe knowing that Tommy always provided the release and a hell of sexual encounter I thought I didn't need my husband. I promised myself to fix it as soon as he came back from his trip. I sat on the sofa brooding for the next half hour. I was ready to go to sl**p.  
"Hi Kate, can I talk to you for a moment?"  
It was Gina, she came around the corner from the stairs without a sound barefooted dressed only in her light nightshirt which was short enough to leave her legs exposed.  
"Sure Gina, what is it?" I asked trying not to stare at her perfect young body, although her hard nipples poking under her shirt were pretty distracting. She sat down next to me on the couch and took a deep breath as I noticed her skin was lightly perspiring from the sex she just had with my son.  
"I wanted to apologize for the way I behaved when we came in," She said looking down at her knees.  
Again I tried to look indifferent when talking to her but the fact was she was gorgeous, her long dark hair fell evenly on her tanned shoulders in waves and whenever she looked up she flicked them to one side to get them out of her eyes.  
"You don't need to apologize; you didn't say anything to me Gina."  
"That's just it, I should have, I should have said hi or how are you but I didn't. I was rude and I'm sorry."  
She slid closer to me so our knees touched and reaching out grabbed my hand holding it gently. My pulse jumped as soon as I felt her soft, warm skin in my hand. I was vaguely aware of a scent that carried with her, a scent I could almost recognize... yes... cum, it was the scent of sex and cum! Knowing what she was doing upstairs with my son I knew she had his cum on her, but where?  
"Ok, apologies accepted," I whispered looking at her breasts hiding beneath her shirt.  
Just then she looked up at me so I immediately looked away not sure if I was caught staring. When I looked back into her eyes I noticed a slight smile on her face which quickly disappeared replaced by a soft stare. She was studying me, her large, dark eyes steady and unwavering.  
"Thanks Kate, I promise I won't do it again."  
Saying that she reached out and giving me a hug brought her hands around my neck holding me close. It was unexpected but a welcome gesture. I felt her hard nipples plastered against my arm and it gave me goose bumps all over my body. After a few heartbeats she pulled back but kept her hands around my neck.  
"You are always so nice to me and Tommy, if there is anything ever I can do for you, just let me know," She whispered, her face next to mine.  
She was affecting me the same was Suzie did during that memorable encounter in the shoe store and I found myself breathing hard, my back stiff as a board.  
"Sure Gina," Was all I could say at the moment.  
She smiled and brought her face really close as if to kiss me but stopped short of doing it. Did she mean to kiss me? I stared at her lips, so wet, so shiny and felt myself open to the suggestion. Suddenly I felt my lips touch hers and didn't know who made the contact. I felt her mouth open and her wet tongue slide out grazing my lips, probing for them to open. With my heart racing I opened my mouth feeling her wet tongue slide right in as I touched it with my own. I tasted her mouth and found the familiar taste of my son's cock which penetrated my senses adding to the thrill of kissing her after she had him in her mouth.  
"Uhmmm, Kate, I love doing that to you," She whispered into my mouth while our tongues explored one another.  
"We shouldn't," I whispered back but didn't stop kissing this young girl.  
"Can you taste him? Can you taste your son's cock?" She moaned.  
"Gina please..."  
She turned her head and pressing her lips hard against my mouth extended her tongue deep into my waiting mouth. I wrapped my lips around it and sucked as if I was sucking Tommy increasingly lost in this moment of passion. Suddenly she stopped kissing me and stood up, I looked up at her confused and little disappointed our kiss ended so suddenly. She had a slight mischievous smile on her face and her eyes wide and excited. Her legs were separated with my knees in between.  
"Would you like to see what Tommy did to me just before I came down here?"  
I couldn't breathe, I knew she was referring to my son fucking her senseless. I swallowed hard ready to deny this, ready to stop this lustful moment.  
"Yes..." I whispered against my will and better judgment.  
She just smiled and stepped closer, her knees touching the edge of the couch. She grabbed the edges of her shirt and slowly slid it up over her hips exposing herself to me. As much as I wanted not to look my eyes stayed peeled to the edge of her shirt hungrily looking for what was underneath.  
I silently gasped at the sight of her pussy, it was a little red and her inner lips were swollen with nothing to hide them, all hair completely removed. She was wet but not only from her wetness but also from my son's cum smeared all over her pussy mound as if he rubbed his cum dripping cock all over it. I swallowed hard, my mouth suddenly very dry.  
"Hmmm, you like looking at me, I can tell. Why don't you take a closer look?"  
I realized she was controlling me, controlling my passion for my son but I did not know at the moment how to fight it. I stared at her pussy and felt myself sliding off the couch right between her spread open legs. My face came close to her pussy and I stared in owe and excitement at her wetness and intimacy.  
"Kate, your son came inside of me... it's still in me, do you want to taste it?" She whispered looking down at my face so close between her legs.  
I looked up at her shaking my head from side to side in denial.  
"No, please no..." I whispered but stayed in the same position.  
Our eyes were locked together and I felt as if she could see right through me, my face felt warm and I could tell it just turned crimson red.  
"Oh Kate just stop denying it, I can tell you want to taste your son. Here, let me help you."  
She reached down with her hand and slid her finger inside of herself. I couldn't watch, my mind racing for a way out of this as I looked at her face knowing what she was about to do. Taking her eyes off of me she looked down at her finger emerging from her wet cunt, my eyes followed hers and I saw her finger coming out completely covered in thick wetness. No! I can't! I shouldn't!  
"Open your mouth Kate. Taste him."  
Again I shook my head in defiance and complete panic. I was ready to pull myself away when I felt her wet finger touch my lips. I froze and looked up at her in panic! Her expression was soft, almost loving as she watched my lips.  
"Come on Kate, open. Taste it, it's wonderful."  
"Gina d..."  
I wanted to stop her, to tell her how perverse and wrong it was but all I succeeded in doing was open my mouth. She immediately took this opportunity to slide her wet finger inside my mouth as I sat there shocked at the thought of what I allowed her to do. She rested her finger on my tongue and I couldn't bring myself to close my mouth around it. Slowly though, the taste of my son's cum and the smell of her used pussy suppressed my reluctance and my mouth closed around her finger.  
"Good girl, just like that, suck it, clean it all off," She whispered and her praises felt good.  
She watched me do this as I sucked on her finger cleaning it completely off and watching her eyes unsure of what she thought of me. When I was done she took it out and I watched her expectantly. She smiled.  
"You want more don't you?"  
No, say no! My mind told me with increased panic.  
"Yesss..." My whisper was barely audible.  
She smiled and slid her finger inside herself again moving it in small circles for a moment as if she wanted to thoroughly coat it with what my son deposited inside her. When it came out it was trailed by a thin string of thick liquid connecting her finger with her pussy.  
"Open up."  
My mouth automatically opened and she rested her finger on my tongue again waiting. I closed my mouth around it and tasted my son's spent cum, sucking on her finger.  
"Good girl, good little Slut."  
Hearing those magical words a moan escaped my lips and I feverishly sucked hard moving my head back and forth as if giving her finger a blow job.  
"Ohhh you like it, you like being called a Slut. Look at you go, oh my goodness!"  
Again my cheeks felt increasingly warm, my face turning red from the sound of her words knowing she just found out my little secret! But I couldn't stop, no matter how much degrading her words were I just couldn't stop sucking that deliciously tasting finger.  
She took her finger out and holding her shirt above her hips squatted above my face just out of reach.  
"Do it, go all the way and taste him, suck his cum out of me like a good little Slut."  
Oh my god! How perverse! The taste, the smell, the sight of her dripping pussy! I lost it, I couldn't stop this no matter what! Bringing my face to her pussy I opened my mouth wide and placed it over her entire slit sliding my tongue out and into her opened hole. I sucked with pleasure pulling her lips inside my mouth while my tongue fucked her opening with slow in and out movements.  
"Oh my God, you are so hungry! Oh that feels good! Jesus you do it better than Elaine!"  
I looked up at her noticing she was looking at me panting and pulled my tongue back into my mouth sucking hard. Immediately I felt liquid flowing into my mouth and knew it was my son's cum. I swallowed and sucked more.  
"Oh yes, you're getting it! I can feel it leaving me, oh you're getting it all!"  
I just moaned and sucked getting it all. The taste of my son's cum mixed with her own juices was intoxicating.  
"Suck it, drink your son's cum, oh yes. Be a good Slut, yes just like that. Do you wish it was his big cock you were sucking on right now?"  
God this girl was reading my mind! I just shook my head in agreement not wanting to let go of her pussy to answer. At that moment logic was replaced with lust.  
"I knew you would. If you had a chance would you do it? Would you suck him in front of me again?"  
I can't answer that! No, I can't! She pulled herself away from my wet mouth and looked down at me. I brought my face closer to her pussy like a hungry Slut but she stopped me with her hand over my hair. I wanted to continue, I needed to continue there was more cum inside her!  
"Answer first and then I'll feed you some more. Would you do it for me?"  
I knew if I answered I would find myself in a compromising situation sometime in the future which I couldn't allow. But I wanted to continue what we were doing, my passion for her pussy and what was inside it winning over my senses.  
"No Gina I can't, he's my son," I pleaded hoping she would abandon this crazy idea.  
"But you're already tasting him. You are tasting him out of my pussy! Sucking him would be nothing in comparison to what you are doing right now."  
She was so direct and what she said made sense. After all I was licking her pussy after she just had sex with him. I looked at the soft folds of her pussy.  
"Maybe, Oh god, maybe I would."  
Again I tried reaching for her but she stopped me.  
"Promise me you will. When that moment comes, promise me you will and I'll let you continue."  
Oh Jesus, maybe it won't! Maybe if I just say yes she will let me continue and I could always ensure a situation like that won't come up.  
"Yes, I promise," I whispered already anticipating the taste of her soft pussy.  
"Then you can feed on me! You can have me in any way you want to."  
Saying that she let go of my head and I raised a bit to reach her pussy. My mouth sucked her pussy lips inside with feverish anticipation and I immediately begun tongue fucking her like before allowing the remaining cum to drip into my open mouth. It felt so good to taste Tommy out of his girlfriend, especially such a hot girl she was!  
I was completely off the couch sitting on the floor while supporting myself with my hands. My head was tilted back and in between her spread open legs as she stood squatting over me, slowly gyrating back and forth to the movements of my extended tongue which was racking the inside of her slit. I was lost in pleasure I so seldom had and I didn't want this to end.  
Gina's movements were widening and I felt her clit on my tongue replaced by the bottom of her pussy while my tongue brought pleasure to this young girl. She moaned with her eyes closed enjoying my mouth completely. Tommy's cum was completely gone securely placed in my tummy, what was left was Gina. Her taste and her pussy juices replaced my son's as it dripped into my mouth.  
"God Kate you feel so good! Uhmmm... I never realized Tommy had such a talented Mom. Eat me, good little Slut, oh god eat my pussy," She moaned looking at me while my tongue drove into her.  
"Do you want to taste more?" She stopped gyrating as she looked down at me.  
I was confused. More? More what? She saw my confusion and made a move which brought her pussy up. Because I held still my tongue rested against the part of her body between her pussy and asshole. Now I understood.  
"Oh god, Gina I a..."  
I didn't know what to say! I've done that in the past but now! With my son's girlfriend?  
"I'll let you know a little secret. I let Tommy take me in the ass tonight..." She whispered.  
I looked up at her shocked wondering if what she said was true. Was she manipulating me? Did she want to degrade me completely? I felt her move up a bit more and I felt the edges of her asshole on my tongue! For some reason I did not move.  
"Yes you do, don't you? That's what Sluts do, they eat other girls completely! Will you be a good little Slut for me Kate?"  
My mind was in a whirlwind, this eighteen year old girl was calling me a Slut! It created the effect opposite then what one might expect, I loved the words, I loved being called a Slut! The suggestion she planted in my mind was eating at me, driving me insane from the perversity of it, making me want it.  
"Come on Kate, I'm waiting for your answer."  
"Yes..."  
"Yes what?" She demanded.  
"Yes, I want to be your Slut," I whispered back and each word increased the level of sexual pleasure I felt at the moment.  
I was amazed at how good it felt to say it! I almost wanted her to ask me again. I felt my tongue touch the center of her asshole and I realized she did not move a bit.  
"Good Slut, now lick it," She demanded.  
I did thinking how awful the taste would be but to my astonishing surprise, it was pleasant. Mixed with a tangy taste it did taste like Tommy! My god, he fucked her ass!  
The taste wasn't the only thing bringing me pleasure at the moment, the feel of her asshole on my tongue was incredibly pleasing and combined with the thought of what I was doing made me come to the edge of an orgasm. I moaned licking this beauty's asshole like a Slut in heat.  
"Uhhhmmm..."  
"Oh my God Kate, get behind me, lick my ass like a Slut!" She purred.  
I hurriedly complied getting right behind her as she positioned herself on her hands and knees spread open on the couch, her ass sticking up giving me full access to her asshole with her juicy pussy right below. I knelt right behind her with my hands on her ass feeling the smooth, warm skin.  
"Do it Kate, eat my asshole, do it now!" She moaned.  
Leaning over I placed my tongue on her asshole and licked! Uhmmm, what pleasure!  
"Oh yes, oh yes, just like that," She moaned as I licked.  
"Do you like doing this? Tell me Kate." She said turning her head to watch me.  
What could I have said? That I didn't? No, it was past that, past the denial.  
"Yes," I whispered while my tongue was pressed against her rear hole.  
"Yes what? Jesus Slut, tell me!" She said impatiently.  
I was her Slut! This beauty treated me like a Slut!  
"I love eating your asshole. Oh god, I love it!" I replied eagerly lost in the moment.  
Grabbing my hair from the back she twisted around and sat in front of me with her face close to mine looking into my eyes.  
"And whose Slut are you?"  
My heart beat hard in my chest as I answered.  
"Your Slut Gina, I'm your Slut," I said clearly enjoying the words that came out of my mouth.  
"Then strip Slut," She demanded.  
I quickly looked at the stairs but the hallway upstairs was dark, I couldn't tell if anyone was watching. Kristy was home but I was hoping she was asl**p; Tommy was probably passed out from the booze he drank. The thought of stripping in front of this beauty was making my senses tingle with excitement. I reached for my nightshirt and pulling it up, I pulled it off of me. My large breasts fell out of their confines and I stood there trembling in front of Gina wondering what she was going to ask me to do next.  
"Nice body, that's what amazes me about you Kate, you can have anyone with a body like that. Tommy, your daughter, yes Kristy! You ever think about your daughter?"  
I trembled hoping she didn't recognize why but it was too late. She noticed how her words affected me.  
"Oh wow, I can tell you think about Kristy. Ok, Slut, kneel in front of me and get ready to eat me," She demanded spreading her legs and bringing them up so her knees touched her breasts.  
In this position she was opened up all the way. I quickly knelt in front of her waiting instinctively for her order to eat her. My mouth watered as I looked down at her gorgeous pussy.  
"First you must do what I ask you. You will call me Kristy and pretend I am your lovely daughter, understand?"  
I weakly shook my head up and down. She smiled.  
"What do you want to do Mom?"  
Her words took me by surprise, it felt so real, so perverse.  
"I want to eat you baby, I want to eat your cunt," I heard myself say.  
"Oh Mom! How much do you want this? How much do you want to taste my pussy?" Gina purred pretending to be my daughter.  
"Oh Kristy, I want to taste you so bad, I've always wanted to. Please baby, let Mommie eat you," I begged.  
I was lost in this, I didn't care what the consequences would be, I just wanted to pretend for once. I was surprised at how much pleasure saying those words brought me, my pussy was dripping and I was on the verge of Cuming.  
"Eat me Mom! Eat me now, take any hole you want to, just stick you tongue inside me!"  
I placed my mouth over her pussy and lashed out with my tongue enjoying the moisture of her cunt. I closed my eyes and softly moaned as I serviced her running my tongue from her asshole to her pussy and back. I thought I heard moaning coming from the direction of the stairs but I couldn't check as I was Cuming myself. Gina moaned and creamed right into my face thrashing in front of me in pleasure. I dug my tongue deep inside her pussy and rode my own climax in ecstasy reaching a point I thought was impossible to achieve without even touching myself.  
I felt liquid dripping down the inside of my thighs and I knew it was my cum. I continued licking her tender lips until we both settled down, she lay limp before me and I slowly licked her opened pussy feeling her smooth skin with my hands.  
"Uhmmm, Kate thank you! My god that felt good."  
She sat up as I stood up on my weak legs. I wasn't sure what to say or do, I just stood there naked in front of this girl who just a minute ago called me a Slut. Uhmmm, Slut, I was her Slut. She stood up and came close putting her hands on my naked hips and pulled me close, our naked bodies pressing against one another, our nipples grading together.  
"So, are you still my Slut?" She asked looking into my eyes.  
Although I loved the feeling this word brought me especially spoken by her I had to be careful.  
"Gina, it's not that simple..." I trailed off careful not to spoil what we had.  
"Are you or are you not." She asked firmly, almost demanding.  
"Yes," I whispered.  
I don't know why I said that, it just came out. I loved every time she called me a Slut and the thought of repeating what happened here tonight was extremely persistent.  
"I can seriously get used to that. Come along my little Slut, I'm going to tuck you in," She said with a smile.  
She grabbed my hand and pulled me behind her. I watched her perfect ass swaying before me and when we reached the stairs she walked up the first two and turned her head spreading her legs in an obscene fashion.  
"Lick," She demanded.  
Now? Here at the stairs? My god, this girl was insatiable! Or maybe she was testing to see if I would do it? Either way the idea was intriguing and I decided to go with it, seemed kinky to me and kinky was good. I leaned over and put my mouth over her pussy licking her intimately in small circles.  
"Ahhh, nice Kate. Ok, that's enough, come along."  
We reached my bedroom and she walked in first pulling me over to the bed. She moved aside as I got into the bed and lay on my back watching her. She watched me as well for a long moment before sitting down on the bed near me.  
"Kate, thank you for everything, you felt so good, believe me. I can't remember the last time I've done something this crazy. I mean we could have gotten caught at any movement!"  
She was delicate and gentle, herself again and not my superior. I wasn't her Slut at that moment but Kate, her boyfriend's Mom. I sighed and covered myself with the covers.  
"I know Gina, I don't know what possessed me but... I enjoyed it too," I said finally trying to clear my head.  
"You mean you liked eating me? You liked eating my... pussy?" She asked excitedly.  
I looked away briefly. This was so intimate, so risky. If I admit, would she call me a lesbian? Would I loose respect in her eyes? But I did eat her and did like it, why hide it? I looked back at her my eyes roaming over her perfect breasts before settling on her beautiful face.  
"Yes Gina, I like eating your pussy, I think it was something two women can share every once in a while. I don't think there is anything wrong with it and it brought us both pleasure."  
She smiled and seemed like her face radiated with joy.  
"Could this be our little secret, you being my secret Slut?" She whispered the last sentence as if she didn't want anyone to hear it.  
Those words were already sending tingling signals to my pussy.  
"Sure Gina, but it has to be a SECRET," I emphasized the last word.  
Inside I felt new excitement coursing through my body. I would be her Slut, I would be someone's sexual play toy! I thought of the possibilities this opened up and had to swallow to clear my suddenly dry throat.  
"Oh my god! I never had a Slut before! Uhhh the things I can do to you. Will you do whatever I ask you without questions?"  
I could only imagine!  
"Yes," I whispered barely able to hide my excitement.  
"Then sweet dreams my little Slut. Kate, I promise never to say anything about this to anyone, I swear."  
"Thank you Gina."  
I reached out and touched her cheek affectionately. Grabbing my hand she kissed it and stood up, naked, gorgeous. She turned around and walked out of the room shutting the door behind her. I lay there in bed thinking about her and Tommy for a long time. I thought of Raven who still hunted my thoughts and the things I did to her. I thought of Kristy and what I pretended doing to her. The last thing that crossed my troubled mind was Adam and the wondering thought... a question really, of how big he was, how big his cock... was.  
"Mom, when is Dad coming home?" Kristy asked as she zoomed by me on the way to the garage.  
Wow, she seemed to be busy today, she was holding a load of laundry when passing by and all I saw was a blur as she ran by. I continued to dust the living room TV without answering her as I knew she wouldn't hear me.  
"Mom! When is Dad going to be home?" I heard her yell from the garage.  
Ok, she was destined to drive me insane today. Ever since the weekend Gina spent the night, my daughter seemed a little different, more energetic and willing to help around the house. I often wondered if I imagined the moaning sounds coming from the top of the stairs in my uncontrollable moment of passion with Gina, and was one of my c***dren looking down at what I was doing at that moment. Was it Kristy? Or was it Tommy? Maybe I just imagined the whole thing and tried to tell myself it was one of them. I walked in the direction of the garage but now stopped dead in my tracks. Did I want them to see me with Gina? Oh god, what was I turning into?  
I definitely didn't feel like yelling so I walked to the garage to see what my daughter was up to. When I opened the door I was greeted by the sight of my daughter bent over pulling clothes out of the dryer and putting them in the laundry hamper. I stood amazed watching her butt with apprehension. She was dressed in a tiny pair of silk red panties and nothing else. Because her legs were placed apart for balance and bent I could see the panties tightly hugging her young sex to the point of outlining the details of her pussy. I should have said something but I didn't, I stood and watched every detail, every outline of her behind chastising myself in my mind for doing it but at the same time getting extremely turn on.  
"Mom! When is Daddy coming home?" She yelled again.  
"Kristy, I'm right here you don't' have to yell," I answered calmly, I hoped.  
She jumped and straightened out facing me, flashing her perky young pair of breasts which had sexy tan lines where her bikini covered her while sun tanning. I instinctively looked at her breasts and gave her a smile wondering why my mouth suddenly went dry.  
"Feeling a little free-spirited today are we?"  
She smiled back unsure but didn't cover herself.  
"Mom, you've seen me before, I didn't think it was a big deal. Unless my breasts bother you..."  
I looked down at them trying to hide my excitement in front of my daughter. They were full for her age with tiny nipples and tender aureoles around them. Somehow my eyes wondered further down for a second and glancing at her tight stomach I zeroed in on her panties before looking back at her, my heart suddenly pounding hard in my chest. I've noticed a tiny smile cross her face which told me she was enjoying tormenting me in this fashion or just enjoying me looking at her. Did she suspect my feelings for women sometimes? Or maybe it was her on top of the stairs while I did things with Gina. Oh my god, I hoped not. My daughter was too precious to witness her mom's weakened state.  
"No honey, your breasts don't bother me, I ... am fine with you prancing around half naked. Just don't let your b*****r see you like this, could be embarrassing you know."  
Phew, I almost said "I like looking at your breasts" before catching myself. That was too close, I needed to be more careful in the future if she was going to put me in these situations.  
"Tommy, no way, I wouldn't want to give HIM any ideas."  
What did that mean? Grabbing her hamper she squeezed by me as I held the door open for her, her fresh scent reaching my senses adding to my excitement. As she was passing me she stopped for a moment and leaned against the opposite side of the door frame with her breasts towards me, I noticed her small nipples were firm.  
"You know Mom, you should try this sometimes, it feels like how you put it, free spirited. Especially when we're just by ourselves."  
She looked down at my breasts under my simple shirt.  
"Hmmm Mom, I'm not getting you excited, am I?"  
Confused I looked down at what she was looking at and noticed with embarrassment my own nipples were standing at attention making a visible impression in my shirt. I looked up at her alarmed but all I saw was a gorgeous smile. I was scared she could see right through me and what she would do if she realized ... I was excited thanks to her. I couldn't say anything, I couldn't deny it, and anything I would have said at that time would sound fake.  
Flashing her beautiful smile she turned and walked away as my eyes stayed glued to her round ass cheeks moving from side to side as she walked, the back of her panties lost somewhere between those firm cheeks. I tried getting my breathing under control and shook my head to clear my thoughts but all I could think of, was her.  
I finished my housework early and made coffee for my daughter and me thinking of what to do next. John was coming home late tomorrow and I knew I needed to fix things with him. We needed to be close again so our relationship would not disintegrate completely. I still felt guilt from what I allowed to happen with Frank and pushing that creep completely out of my mind I concentrated on my husband. I remembered how he liked it when I took control of him while having sex, so this would have to be something special.  
"Honey, I need to go out for a bit and your b*****r will not be back from the city until tomorrow. Do you have any plans for today?"  
We were sitting around the kitchen table sipping our coffee. She looked up at me flicking her hair to the side exposing her long, sensual neck that seemed unusually delicious at the time.  
"I was hoping we would spend the day together Mom."  
That actually sounded good, some time with my daughter without Tommy might be good for me as long as she didn't start teasing me again with that tight body of hers.  
"I'd love to but let me take care of this one chore, it won't take long, I promise."  
"Well, can I come with?"  
Oh no, not this time, not the place I planned on visiting.  
"Sweetie, I ... it would be better if I went alone," I said carefully.  
"Mom, where are you going?" Her curiosity suddenly picked up.  
"Just a place to buy some things ... some things for your Dad and me, I just think I should go alone."  
"No way, I wanna go! Pleasssseee."  
She was so cute with her dark hair put up and minimal make up on, she looked younger than her age and very hot.  
"Oh god, this could be embarrassing. If I take you with me promise never to tell your b*****r or anyone else," I finally said with caution.  
"I promise," She quickly answered.  
"Ok, go get dressed and we'll go."  
"Wait, where are we going?"  
"You'll see."  
This could be fun, I thought. She was very excited and had no idea where I was taking her. I had a feeling she would understand once she sees the place. I put on my favorite dress and waited patiently for my daughter downstairs. She came down wearing a tight pair of shorts which left her long legs exposed and a tank top. I could tell she wore nothing under the tank top since her nipples were making an outline. The shorts were so short her thighs were exposed up to her hips and when she turned to the side I could see the sides of her breasts rolling out from under the tank top. She looked very sexy as I tried not to stare.  
"Ok Mom, I'm ready," She smiled.  
I swallowed hard heading for the car and suddenly feeling well overdressed. Maybe I could loosen up a bit too? I took the opportunity to undo the top button of my dress while she wasn't looking and drove off.  
"Mom, why don't we catch some lunch?" Kristy asked.  
"That sounds good, I'm starving. I know of a good place where your Dad and I go sometimes."  
"Perfect."  
It took only five minutes to get to the small Italian restaurant and walking in we asked the waitress for a booth table. She put us in one which was at the back of the restaurant and we sat down side by side in a secluded booth. Pretty soon the waiter came up to take our drinks order. He was tall and young, I suspect about Kristy's age with blue eyes and blond hair which he kept spiked up in a neat style. As soon as he came up his eyes were all over Kristy.  
"Mom lets have some wine," My daughter suggested.  
"Kristy, I'm driving, I can't drink."  
"Just one glass, it won't make a difference."  
Throughout my short conversation with Kristy I noticed the waiter kept looking at her breasts which were outlined in her skimpy top. It sort of made me a little jealous, not once did he look at me!  
"Ok, just one glass. We'll take two glasses of red wine," I said to him.  
"Can I see your ID," Again he only looked at Kristy.  
"Ahh, the wine is for my Mom," Kristy answered quickly.  
"Oh, Ok. In that case, two glasses of wine coming right up."  
He gave Kristy one final look and walked away.  
"Oh my god, did you see how he was staring at me? I felt like he wanted to see my tits out of my tank top," She laughed.  
"Yes, I noticed. He didn't even give me a single look," I said disappointed.  
"Mom! He's just a guy and the way I'm dressed keeps them hypnotized," She laughed again.  
I smiled at her looking at her breasts and the exposed skin on the side.  
"I bet he would be all over you if you showed a little more skin," She winked at me.  
"I doubt it. You're beautiful and he's interested only in you."  
"Ok, I'll bet you I can make him keep his eyes only on you."  
I smiled at her doubting he would.  
"Come on Sweetie, enjoy it, I don't need the attention."  
"But you wish he did, maybe just a little," She brought her fingers close together to display how little I wished for it.  
"Well, maybe a tiny bit," I laughed.  
"Ok, than we're on. First thing's first, you have to expose your cleavage, those buttons on top have to go."  
My daughter reached out and tangling her fingers into the top of my conservative dress snapped the first button. I looked down at my cleavage already quite excited and saw that top parts of my breasts were now exposed.  
"Mom, you're wearing a bra!" Kristy said with disappointment.  
"Of course honey, I'm married, I can't be flaunting my assets to everyone on the street," I answered laughing.  
"You're going to have to get rid of it; it's the only way this is going to work."  
My daughter stared at me expectantly. I sighed. God, what was I getting myself into? But for some reason, deep down inside I felt as if having her with me made it alright. Mom and daughter just having a little fun.  
"Hmmm, you're right, we can't have that."  
I got up and walked around the table leaning over it towards my daughter. I put one leg over the other and curved my hips in a sexy way, I'm sure my breasts were starting to spill out.  
"I will have to go to the bathroom and take care of this. Why don't you keep our poor little waiter in the mood for us."  
I turned around and making sure no one was watching grabbed my dress and slid the back of it up until I felt cool air hit my butt. I knew I was exposed. Immediately I heard Kristy gasp which gave me a satisfying shiver. Walking away I held my dress up as long as I could.  
I nearly ran into the stall locking the door behind me and lifting my dress I slipped my panties off. I turned them inside out and looked at the wetness deposited in the middle of the thin fabric. Looking at them I slowly realized that was not what I came in here for, I was supposed to take my bra off! Slut! Hearing those words in my own mind made a low moan escape my lips. What was I planning to do? I know I wanted them off and decided to keep them off. Kristy didn't have to know how much of a slut mommie she had.  
Since I came in here without a purse and didn't have any pockets I placed the panties behind the roll of toilet paper and took my bra off. I would love to see the face on the woman who will find my panties and I wondered what they were going to do with them. Would they simply throw them away? Or maybe ... they would smell them ... and keep them ... and maybe even wear them. God the thought of another woman's pussy pressing against my panties made me wet and my heart beat faster. Ok, I had to compose myself. Straightening out my dress I walked out of the bathroom.  
"It took you long enough!" Kristy said as soon as I walked up.  
Taking a seat beside her I threw my bra at her.  
"I had to make sure I looked good for our poor waiter," I answered noticing the wine on the table.  
Taking the glass I drank deeply until it was completely empty.  
"So did you let our waiter get a good peek at you?" I asked feeling the effects of the wine I just drank.  
"Moooom," Kristy exclaimed.  
"Well what's wrong? You're the one walking around the house half naked."  
She laughed and took a small sip of the wine looking me up and down.  
"Yes, he was ogling me like before. Mom, top button..."  
I looked down and realized I buttoned all buttons back up. Well, we can't have that. I unbuttoned the top two buttons.  
"Not enough," Kristy said looking at my cleavage.  
My god, she's insane! If I unbutton one more button my whole cleavage will be exposed to below my breasts! Taking the remaining glass of wine I drank it all.  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," I murmured and released the third button.  
"Nice, ok now just let the top of the dress drift to the sides ... like this."  
Kristy reached over and moved my dress to the sides enough to expose my breasts in the middle but still covering my nipples ... barely. My daughter's hands were moving over my breasts while she worked lightly brushing against my already hard nipples which sent shivers up and down my spine. I did my best to hide the excitement from her but couldn't stop my breathing from coming in gasps.  
"Uhmm, Mom your nipples are so hard."  
She touched one of them and looked at me unsure. Although I wanted her to pull on them hard, to continue playing with them, I had to compose myself, this wasn't how a Mom should be acting.  
"Ok, ok young lady, that's enough," I said calmly, I hoped.  
Our waiter showed up in a couple of minutes and immediately noticed the state my dress was in. His large eyes showed excitement and desire.  
"Can I ... can I take your order now?" He asked while looking at the exposed parts of my breasts.  
Kristy and I exchanged quick glances trying not to laugh and ordered our meal. While he was taking Kristy's order I pretended to look for something in my purse beside me and twisted my body to reach it. That slid my dress out of place and looking down I noticed one of my nipples coming into view. My large aureole and the nipple were peeking out from the edge of my dress. I stayed in this position long enough for him to get a good look but when I faced to the front again, my nipple was still exposed. Since no one else was around I decided to leave it that way.  
Not only the waiter but my daughter was looking at my breasts with an exciting, hungry, sexual looks. Part of me wanted to cover myself but another part enjoyed this ... enjoyed the sexual attention I was getting. The seat below me was wet for obvious reasons and I'm sure my dress had a large wet spot in the back of it, I didn't care. I did one more thing in the heat of the moment. Closing my eyes and lifting my hands to the side, I stretched lazily until I felt both of my breasts leave the confines of my dress. As soon as I felt them do that I quickly opened my eyes and brought both hands to the front covering them.  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. This dress is so unmanageable sometimes," I said distressed looking at the young man.  
He looked like he was about to faint. His large eyes got even larger and I could make out the outline of something hard in his pants.  
"Oh, don't worry maam, it's ok, I understand," He could barely talk.  
I took my hands away relived showing my breasts again.  
"Thank you, I'm so glad you understand. Now how does this go again?"  
I took my time pulling the sides of my dress over my breasts just until they covered my nipples.  
"Oh, and we'll take two more glasses of wine again," I said.  
He took the order and walked away stealing glances at me until he was out of sight.  
"Oh my god MOM! I can't believe you did that!" Kristy said excited.  
"I know, I can't believe I did that either," I laughed.  
"Did you see his eyes? They looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets!"  
She laughed and slid closer to me grabbing my hand.  
"This is so much fun, what else can we do?"  
"Ok, I've done all I'm going to do, we need to work on you now."  
I looked at my daughter's tank top. Hmmm, not much we can do there ... unless...  
"Ok, I have an idea," I said reaching for the bottom of her tank top.  
The tight shorts should keep her tank top secure. I started tucking the bottom of her top into her shorts stretching the fabric over her breasts until the top pulled low enough to expose a large portion of her breasts just so her nipples were hidden. Pulling a little further showed the outlines of her aureoles. Kristy already excited leaned back facing me and put one leg up on the seat bent at the knee. I looked up surprised she did that but didn't say anything.  
Tucking her top in was no easy chore, I had to reach deep into her shorts to make sure it stayed securely in. Twisting my hand around I slid my fingers holding the tank top deeper so it would stay. As my fingers ran down her smooth naval I felt her panties and how wet they were, the fabric was soaked! Looking up at her I saw that her face was red and mouth open, she was breathing hard and so was I! Somehow, without my control my fingers slid down further, under her panties and I felt nothing but smooth skin until I grazed the top of her pussy, it was so wet!  
I knew I was crossing a boundary of Mother and Daughter and with the last ounce of strength I begun to pull my hand out but Kristy immediately grabbed it. I looked up at my sweet daughter and she was looking at me. Neither one of us spoke. She slowly pushed my hand down again until my fingers reached her clit, at that moment she threw her head back and moaned.  
"Kristy..." I whispered knowing I had to stop this.  
She pushed my hand down even further and my fingers found the opening of her pussy. I couldn't believe she was doing it, this was so intimate and she was my daughter! Excitement was coursing through my body as I felt the wetness between my daughter's legs.  
"Kristy!" I said lauder trying to stop her.  
She opened her eyes as if waking up from a dream. I looked over and noticed our waiter was heading our way with the wine. I quickly took my hand out of her shorts and she sat up straight. My fingers were slick with her wetness and I kept my hand under the table.  
"Here is the wine," He said while his eyes were roaming from me to Kristy.  
Suddenly I felt my daughter touch my wet hand under the table and her fingers intertwined with mine spreading her wetness around. She was gently rubbing my fingers, sensually touching them knowing what that wetness was.  
"Do you need anything else?" He asked.  
"No, that will be all," I barely managed to say.  
He gave us one last look and walked away. I sat straight and couldn't look at my daughter. We were still holding hands and she was still gently rubbing it, driving me crazy with the knowledge of what we were doing. After a moment I begun responding, touching her hand and playing with the wetness between us, it was so sensual! I looked over at her and she just smiled. She took a quick look around and unbuttoned her shorts sliding them off of her and then did the same with her panties placing both garments on the seat between us.  
"Oh my god Kristy, what has gotten into you?"  
Again she smiled without saying anything. My heart was beating so fast I could almost feel my dress moving while it covered my chest. I looked down at my daughter completely naked from the waist down. She moved her hand down between her legs and slid her finger the length of her pussy until she reached her opening. I watched as her finger disappeared inside her hole, at that moment my mouth involuntarily watered and I had to swallow hard. I reached for the glass and took another long drink from the wine glass, the alcohol starting to work its effects on my body.  
Somehow my own hand found the edge of my dress and I pulled it up until my own pussy was visible while I looked around to make sure no one was watching. Kristy immediately looked down and licked her lips playing with her pussy.  
"Oh god this is so crazy we could get in so much trouble..." I whispered to her.  
"Don't worry Mom, ohhh ... no one can see us."  
My own pussy was so wet! I ran my fingers down into my hole and sunk in two of them immediately feeling the pleasure of something inside, I still did not feel right with my daughter watching but couldn't stop. I leaned over and placed my elbow on top of the table with my hand over my face hiding it from anyone who might be looking at me from a distance, Kristy did the same. We both turned toward each other to be able to do this and each one of us placed a knee on the bench seat we sat on. From a distance it looked as if we were sitting close whispering to each other and the curved booth effectively hid the sides.  
Kristy looked at me and down at my pussy which was now visible to her as was hers to me. Smiling she brought her wet hand up to her mouth while watching for my reactions. I think she saw my eyes widen. Her finger wavered really close to her parted lips and I saw droplets of moisture coating it. I watched her with wide eyes while playing with my pussy as she slowly touched her lips and traced her wet finger along them from side to side. Watching my daughter do this made me shiver and long for my own taste, but I knew I couldn't ... not in front of her.  
I think she was satisfied with me just watching. She reached down again and traced the lips of her pussy gathering more moisture. Again she brought the wet finger to her mouth, this time she put it in her mouth and wrapped her lips around it sucking her own pussy juices. Ohhh, she was such a little slut! The more she did it the more I longed to do the same especially feeling how much wetness I had stored between my legs. Watching her suck her fingers I pulled my hand up but caught myself just in time. No, I can't!  
Kristy just smiled knowing how much I wanted to do the same. Again she moistened her finger with her pussy and sucked on it drinking her own wetness. She watched as I fidgeted in my seat watching her recognizing I wouldn't do it in front of her. Suddenly, grabbing my wrist, she pulled my hand from my pussy and slowly f***ed it up. Inch by inch my wet fingers were traveling towards my mouth as I tried to tell myself to stop her. It was no use, my hand was limp in her grasp as the inevitable approached.  
Neither one of us spoke until my wet fingers reached my mouth, at that time a moan escaped my lips and Kristy pushed one of my wet fingers inside my mouth while watching it intently. My lips closed around it and so did my eyes, I sucked tasting myself in front of my daughter, I just couldn't stop this. When she let go of my wrist I opened my eyes and saw she was watching me, sucking on her own fingers. For some reason her expression changed from mischievous to serious and excited.  
I reached down and pushed two fingers inside my pussy fucking myself, afraid to take them out and what I would do with them but the knowledge of what just happened kept eating at me and slowly won. I pulled my fingers out again and pushed them as deep into my mouth as I could nearly choking myself. I licked and sucked feeling my sexual excitement building up to that point of no control again, I no longer cared if my own daughter was watching this.  
Again I went down on myself and put three fingers in fucking, making little whimpering sounds and watching my daughter do the same in front of me. Seeing her young pussy being violated by her own fingers and watching her lick her juices made this experience ten times better no matter how wrong it was. We were both watching each other's hands with hungry eyes, Kristy's face was red and her eyes glazed over.  
As I brought my dripping fingers up she grabbed my wrist again. I was confused, she didn't have to do this, I was willingly sucking my pussy juices in front of her! I felt my hand being pulled away from me and I froze. NO!  
"Kristy, don't..." I whispered.  
She didn't listen to me, she was in a sexually intensified state, I don't know if she even heard me. My whole body was stiff as a board as my fingers moved to within an inch of her mouth. This was so wrong! Kristy's eyes shifted from my wet fingers to my face and looking into my eyes she placed my wet finger on her tongue. No, no, no, she can't do this, my mind was screaming at me but I felt powerless to move my hand away. I watched in fascination as my daughter closed her rosy red lips around my wet finger and sucked!  
"Uhhmm..." She made a low sound.  
She took that finger out and replaced it with another and then another until they were all clean. She let go of my wrist and just watched me playing with herself. I was shocked that she would do that but sexually turned on beyond comprehension. I wanted to taste myself again but didn't know if she would do this again. Confused I placed my hand over my drenched pussy and just wet my fingers without even sticking them in. I knew my whole face was beet red as I took my hand away watching her. Again she grabbed it and pulled it towards her.  
"Oh no Kristy, what are you doing? You shouldn't..."  
I protested but watched as she placed my wet fingers inside her mouth and sucked and licked the wetness off of them. God, why didn't I stop her? She tasted my pussy, my own daughter tasted my pussy! I couldn't stand it, I needed more wine. After taking a big gulp I looked at her, she was still watching me, waiting. I suspected what she wanted but couldn't bring myself to do it.  
Our waiter saved me by bringing our food to the table. Although I pulled my dress down Kristy was naked from the waist down and I was afraid he might see it but she pulled the table cloth over her enough for him not to notice. All he was seeing was our breasts nearly exposed which kept him occupied enough.  
We ate in silence each one lost in thought of what happened. Why did I allow this? Why didn't I stop her? The only explanation was my desire for Kristy and the sexy uniqueness of the situation. After all, we were doing this in public.  
"Mom, I ... you're not mad at me are you?" She whispered.  
How could I be? I loved her too much.  
"No baby, let's just put this in the back of our minds and eat our lunch. We still have to get to the store," I answered not wanting to discuss this and complicate things.  
"I know I can't wait. I guess I better put my shorts on."  
Well, maybe we had some time still.  
"Why don't you do it after the meal," I whispered and squeezed her hand taking a peek at her barely visible pussy.  
She smiled and slid back giving me a better look.  
"You like me that way don't you?"  
The wine was doing it's job and I answered without thinking.  
"Uhmmm, yes."  
I could tell her breathing increased.  
"Mom, for you I would do anything."  
Saying that she brought her leg up bending it at the knee and tucked it behind me on the seat. In this position she was spread with one leg behind me and one leg on the floor and her pussy was opened staring at me with its wetness inside the separated lips as she started leaking juices onto the seat below her. She looked so sexy with her naked hips, pussy and legs! I swallowed hard and ate my lunch looking down between her legs from time to time. This kept me extremely aroused and sexually stimulated and so was Kristy, she was dripping down there.  
When we finished our meal she pulled her shorts on and we left the restaurant to a lot of disappointed looks form our waiter. The trip to the novelty store took only minutes and walking inside I tried to compose my thoughts. I had to buy something special that would excite my husband and make him want more. Thinking back at our love making I knew he liked being dominated by me. Walking the isles of the store I came to a section with straps and whips, this was it!  
Kristy was on my heels looking at stuff wide eyed.  
"Mom, look at all this stuff!"  
She playfully grabbed one of the whips and smacked it against my butt laughing. I shook my head at her.  
"Don't start this again," I said referring to the time she spanked me while I was trapped inside our kitchen cabinet.  
As if the light bulb went on in her head she smiled smacking me again.  
"Mom, you have to get this. Can I buy a few things?" She asked excitedly.  
"Sure," I answered but in my mind I tried to figure out what to get for my husband.  
I took my time and finally settled on leather straps and a blindfold; this would keep my husband immobilized as I played with him without knowing what I was going to do next. Taking the two items I walked up to where Kristy was standing with her hands full of stuff. I was surprised to see handcuffs, a gag-ball, numerous whips and ropes in her hands.  
"I didn't tell you to buy the whole store," I said surprised.  
"Mom, I can't pass it up, it's all on sale."  
She was looking in the direction of the store where a couple of men walked out of.  
"I wonder what is in there. Come on, we have to check it out."  
Grabbing my hand she pulled me in the direction of a sign that said "arcade". I kind of had a vague idea what was there but went along with her anyway. We walked into a dark hallway which was illuminated by a dim light fixture in the corner. We saw rows of doors on both sides of the hallway and a change machine on the opposite wall. There were two men standing by the machine talking but as soon as they noticed us they stopped. They were looking at us as we explored this part of the store.  
Each door had a long illuminated sign by it that described the type of movies you will view inside, anything from straight sex, group sex, teenage sex to bondage, slaves and extreme sex. My head was spinning while I read some of the short synopsis posted with a explicit picture of the action. Kristy read walking from door to door as I followed.  
When we got to the two men they smiled at us and moved away from the change machine. They were both dressed well in business shirts and slacks and both were handsome, my guess was they were professional men getting a little entertainment on their lunch hour.  
"Mom, get us some quarters, we have to check this out!" Kristy was already excited.  
"Honey, do you really mean to go inside one of those booths?" I said surprised.  
"Yes and you're going in there with me. Come on Mom, this is our only chance, let's check it out."  
Reluctantly I put my only ten dollar bill in there and the machine spit out bunch of quarters with a loud noise that could be heard in the whole store. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw the two men watching our every move which coupled with the dim lighting made me a little uneasy. Kristy grabbed the quarters and pulled me behind her opening a door which had a picture of a guy with huge cock stuck inside a tiny blond girl's ass, the sign beside the picture read: Anal Teenage Sluts.  
"Kristy! Not this one!" I protested horrified at the picture but it was too late.  
Kristy shut the door and locked it as soon as we got inside. The tiny booth was illuminated by a red light bulb above the door and in the front was about a 32" TV screen with a coin slot beside it. The whole booth smelled like cum.  
"Oh, yuk! It smells in here." I said disgusted.  
"Oh my god! You're right, it smells like ... like cum. Do you think men come in here and jerk off?"  
She was very close to me, rubbing her butt against my crotch; the room did not provide much room to move around.  
"Yes, what did you think this was for?" I said watching her put the first quarter in.  
The picture came up and soon we were watching a guy and a girl making out, it was the same couple that was on the ad picture on the door. The scene changed to the guy taking the girls clothes off and then the girl, completely naked proceed to give the guy a blow job while sticking her ass out and spreading her legs for the camera. Kristy looked at me excited and put her stuff down in the corner, she was excited and I had to admit, so was I. The guys cock was huge! The tiny blond girl wrapped both of her hands around the massive shaft and pulled the foreskin back exposing the head, she then put the head in her mouth ... barely ... and proceeded to give the guy a blow job.  
Just then I heard doors on either side of our booth shutting telling me the booths adjacent to ours were being occupied. I wondered if it was the two guys who were watching us earlier. Kristy looked at me and smiled bringing her hands up to her waist. She begun playing with her shorts and I noticed she unsnapped the button that held them together. I stood immobilized right behind her and watched the screen and her. She looked back and smiled reaching for my hands. She grabbed them and brought them to her hips placing my palms right above her waist on the smooth, exposed part of her hips. Her skin felt so warm.  
I stood behind her immobilized and extremely aroused from what she was doing. At first she just stood there watching the screen where the girl was now deep throating the guy, amazingly taking half of his huge cock into her mouth showing the camera that it was going down her throat. Kristy was moaning and slightly moving her hips in a sexy fashion but realizing I was not doing anything with my hands grabbed them and pushed them down under the waist band of her shorts. The more she pushed my hands down, the further my hands slid her shorts down.  
I stood there powerless to stop her and watched as my hands as they were slowly sliding her shorts down past her hips. I trembled at the sight of her ass and ass crack exposed half way now. She let go of my hands and moaned. This was my chance to pull my daughter's shorts up, to make things sane again and proper but ... I didn't. As if my hands had a mind of their own, they pushed more and soon her shorts slid past her hips exposing my daughter's ass.  
At that moment my knees buckled and I slid down to the ground behind her, my eyes glued to her ass. Somehow I slid her shorts all the way down to her ankles and Kristy, looking back at me with wide eyes, stepped out of them. Again, she was naked from the waist down, this time however, we were in a private booth and I was on my knees directly behind my daughter's ass. I was so afraid of what might happen, of what I might do but yet, I did not get up!  
My hands slid up her legs feeling the smooth, creamy skin until they found her ass again. Placing my hands on each cheek and my heart in my throat, I felt her ass but dared not to go any further. My daughter felt my reluctance and reached back again placing her hands on mine. Slowly, she started applying pressure in the outward direction spreading her ass.  
"Oh Kristy, don't baby," I whispered afraid of what I might do.  
"Oh Mom," She whispered back putting more pressure and leaning forward.  
I could see her tender pussy lips now, clean and shaven with nothing to hide them separating slowly showing me the moisture which had accumulated there. Her pink insides were wet and inviting and the sweet smell of her pussy permeated the air around us. Kristy moved her butt back which brought it dangerously close to my face. I instinctively moved back to keep the distance until I felt the door pressing against my back, I had nowhere to go! Relentlessly my daughter pushed her ass further back towards me until there was only few inches left of space between my mouth and her pussy!  
"Kristy, don't! I can't!" I whispered barely able to keep myself from shouting.  
"Oh Mom, I don't believe it. I saw how you looked at me in the restaurant. I know you want this as much as I do," She moaned.  
Her ass was only inch away from my face, the smell of her sweet juices intoxicating.  
"Kristy baby, you're my daughter, I shouldn't be doing this to you," I begged but my eyes were already focused on her wet slit and the tender, pink pussy lips.  
"I know Mom, but I don't care! I want you to eat me, I want you to eat my pussy! Now eat me Mom! Eat my pussy!"  
She leaned further back and I opened my mouth to shout for her to stop but it was too late! My daughter's wet pussy lips pressed against my opened mouth muffling my weak protests. I tried pushing her back but she kept herself pressed against my mouth as I sat there pressed against the door shocked at what I was doing! Maybe I wasn't strong enough, maybe I didn't try hard enough, I don't know.  
In this perverted moment I realized my mouth was still open and my tongue was slowly coming out! NO! My mind screamed but to no avail. My tongue reached out and touched my daughter's pussy with hunger, sliding like a snake in between her folds as if to make sure nothing was left untouched.  
"Oh my god Mom!" She moaned surprised at my sudden vigor.  
"Ummmmmm!" Was my only reply.  
I was lost in this moment drinking my daughter's juices and licking her pussy. She no longer pressed against my mouth, matter of fact the f***e of my intimate attack pushed her against the angled TV screen as I was now pushing towards her with hunger to taste more of her sweet pussy.  
"Ohhhh you lick so good, oh my ... you're so hungry!"  
Reaching back with her hand she grabbed onto my hair and pulled on them pushing my face further between her luscious cheeks. I was suffocating, her flesh was all around me and her juices were flooding into my opened mouth. I held on as long as I could but when I felt like passing out, I lurched to my feet breathing deeply. Kristy twisted around and was facing me, her hands on my ass cheeks.  
"Uhhh, look how wet your face is."  
She pulled me close and gave me a long, sensual kiss sliding her tongue inside my mouth and twisted it, wrapping it around my own. Our tongues played the sensual dual for a moment and then pulling away, she licked my lips and chin. She was licking her own pussy juices smeared all over my face. Suddenly she pulled back and leaned against the TV screen watching me.  
"We should have done this a long time ago," She gave me a mischievous grin which made me wonder what she would do in the future.  
Suddenly I saw movement from corner of my eye and looked at the wall to the booth beside us. I gasped! Sticking through what looked like a hole was a semi erect cock!  
"Oh my god!" I said bringing my hand up to my mouth.  
My daughter looked at it and her eyes lit up.  
"Shit! Mom, this is a glory hole!" She said and knelt right in front of the cock.  
"Kristy, don't!" I shouted and grabbed on to her trying to pull her away.  
"Mom, stop! I just want to see," She said.  
I didn't know how to stop her! I never seen Kristy that way, it seemed that everything in this store/arcade was new to her and exciting. I was beginning to wonder if I did the right thing bringing her here. Her hand came up and she touched the cock protruding from the hole.  
"Kristy!" I yelled over the moaning coming from the TV.  
She didn't listen, before I could do anything her small fist was fully wrapped around the cock and she was beginning to stroke it. I knelt down beside her to be able to talk to her better.  
"Kristy, baby, you don't know who this guy is. You shouldn't do this," I said watching her hand.  
For some strange reason her hand wrapped around the thick cock seemed erotic to me at the moment.  
"Mom, it's growing!"  
She was right, the cock was expanding and getting longer making me gasp at the size. Her fist methodically slid up and down the long shaft while her wide eyes examined it from inches away making this for an erotic scene I have never seen my daughter in. My heart pounded in my chest watching her. She turned towards me and leaning over gave me a kiss. It surprised me that she still thought of me having a pulsating cock in her hand. Feeling her lips pressed to mine I returned the soft kiss and somehow brought my hand up to her ass feeling the soft curve.  
She disengaged our kiss and watched me for a moment.  
"Mom try it," She whispered.  
I looked at her without answering thinking how wrong it was but what she suggested brought shivers to my spine. Me touching a strange cock? Knowing it was wrong was one thing, doing it in front of my daughter was something entirely different, something that went beyond wrong. Perhaps "Taboo" was the right word.  
I sat there watching her as she smiled. Reaching with her other hand she grabbed mine and placed it on top of the cock, there was enough room for both of our hands to fit. I could feel my face warm up as it turned red. I was embarrassed! It wasn't from touching a stranger's cock, although it had something to do with it. It was from touching a stranger's cock and my daughter watching me do it! It made me feel ... like a slut in front of my daughter! Strangely enough, the word slut always managed to turn me on and that was what kept my hand on the cock.  
"Uh Mom, he's big isn't he?" She said watching a generous drop of pre-cum forming on the tip of it.  
Again she kissed me licking my lips with her tongue and brought her face dangerously close to the head of the cock. Was she thinking of...  
"Kristy," I gasped as she licked the slit of the cock with her extended tongue.  
She swallowed smiling at me and gave a wink. I realized I never stopped pumping the cock with my hand.  
"You wanna try?" She asked with a sexy voice.  
"No, I couldn't..."  
She just smiled and licked the head of the cock again, this time she gave it a twirl around the head. She looked up at me again, let go of the cock and opening her mouth, took it in. She started taking it deeper into her mouth and deeper until her lips smashed against my hand and she had a good six inched down her throat. Pulling her head back she let it slide out of her mouth.  
"Uhhhmmm, he tastes so good."  
Sitting straight on her knees she brought her lips to mine and gave me a long sensual wet kiss. I don't know what happened to me, I opened my mouth for her knowing I would be tasting this stranger's cock and maybe that thought was what made my panties cream with my juices. Her tongue slid into my mouth and I could recognize a salty taste of cock and pre-cum. My mind was in turmoil and the wine from the lunch we had did not make this any better. Pulling away she looked at me.  
"Now you try it," She said and grabbed the cock stroking it.  
I let go if it and looked at how wet it was. I looked at her just to see she was watching me expectantly, waiting for her Mom to suck cock! I leaned over and took the long, thick dick into my mouth sucking feverishly pulling my head back and forth while my daughter stroked that cock for me. It felt so wickedly wrong to do this in front of her but I just couldn't stop myself. Inch after inch this incredible cock was sliding further down my throat gagging me until my lips which were wrapped tightly around the thickly veined shaft touched my daughter's hand. I pulled away allowing it to slide out of me and looked up at her.  
She didn't waste any time and put her mouth to work sucking on the big sausage like meat. She took it as deep as she could, same spot, about six inches of what looked like a nine inch cock down her open mouth and throat. She pulled away gasping for air while I took up her position working on the cock. I remembered how Tommy liked it when I took him deep and opening up my throat, I pushed the dick further in. Inch after inch it slid down my throat. I wondered how this guy must have felt having his dick sucked by a mother and daughter tag team and hoped he did not know, hoped he did not hear Kristy call me Mom.  
"Oh my god MOM!" She shouted making me cringe; the guy must have heard that!  
I didn't know why but all of the sudden I felt the wall of the booth touching my lips! Oh my god! I had nine inches of cock in my mouth and down my throat!  
"Oh Mommy, look at you," My daughter whispered bringing her mouth close to mine.  
She gave me a kiss on the cheek and then licked my open lips from the side. I realized I was drooling and she was licking up my drool. That felt sexy at the moment and I wanted to continue but I was beginning to get light headed and had to come up for air. My daughter immediately plastered her lips against mine in a kiss licking up my drool from all around my mouth and proceeded to take the cock inside her dirty little mouth. She was such a slut!  
She didn't last long after going deep on him and came up for air.  
"Suck him off for me Mom just like you were doing before," She purred in her sexy little voice.  
For some reason it felt so good to do what she told me so without saying a word, I got on my fours and slid the cock inside my mouth sucking on it before pushing it deep inside my throat. I was surprised the guy did not cum right then and actually, little disappointed. Jesus, did I want to taste his cum? Again I had him all the way down my throat and pulling back took the opportunity to breathe without letting him slip out of my mouth. Again I went down on him all the way and pulling back, took air in. I begun giving this stranger head like this getting all worked up and wet from the thought of what I was doing and how I was doing it when I realized I did not feel or see Kristy anymore.  
I still had the cock in my mouth and twisting my head, I looked back looking for my daughter. She was sitting against the opposite wall with another cock in her mouth! There was another glory hole on that wall as well and someone stuck their cock through it! I remembered there were two strangers looking at us when we walked into this booth and I figured it was the other man. Kristy looked at me and smiled taking the cock as deep down her tight little throat as she could. From the looks of it her cock was shorter than mine and when she went deep, it looked like she had the whole length in her. It felt so weird looking at her doing this and I'm sure she must have felt the same about me My pussy was so wet I thought about standing up and sinking this long cock meat inside my love hole but I didn't want to give my daughter an impression of no self control. I slowly reached down with my free hand and inconspicuously, touched myself. Uhmmmmm ... that felt good! Keeping my hand on my pussy I continued to suck.  
"Oh, fuck, yeas ... I'm cumming!" I heard from behind my booth and suddenly, the cock I was working on shot out a long stream of cum into my mouth.  
It was so sudden I had no time to do anything but to move to the side spitting the cum out of my mouth. While I moved to the side, the guy's second squirt shot out of his cock and hit Kristy right in the middle of her cleavage as she sucked on the other cock on the opposite side. She felt that immediately looking at me with wide eyes and laughed. Suddenly she pulled away from her cock and a long stream of hot cum erupted out that cock hitting me on the neck! That little slut! She was aiming for my face!  
I aimed my cock as if it was a rifle while stroking it and the next shot managed to hit Kristy on stomach. She stroked her cock as well and aimed the cock she was holding lower. Since I moved away from the cock which was in my mouth, I had my legs slightly spread and my pussy visible giving my daughter a target to aim at. The next shot hit me right on my pussy, the sticky hot juice running down between my pussy lips. I immediately turned sticking my ass out to her and aimed at her!  
"Oh you little slut!" I yelled while she laughed at me.  
Aiming the cock in my hand I aimed for her opened legs but all that came out of the cock was a long stream too weak to reach my daughter, instead, it came out of the tip and landed in my cleavage running down between my breasts. Kristy laughed!  
"I win!" She shouted.  
She aimed her cock one last time and hit me on my butt crack. I felt the sticky cum running down between my ass cheeks to my tiny little asshole. We sat back looking at one another while the cocks disappeared from the holes. Kristy wasn't as much covered in cum as I was, she only had traces of cum between her tits, I had it everywhere!  
"Yes, you win," I said breaking out in laughter.  
"Yes, winner winner, chicken dinner!" She was the silly old Kristy again.  
"Mom, we have to clean you up," My daughter said looking at me.  
"I know, I hope this place has a bathroom."  
I looked at her one last time making sure she was Ok to go out there and opened the door. We walked out into the dark hallway immediately noticing the two guys we saw before standing near the exit, except this time they looked at us differently. They smiled at us looking us up and down with a cheap sort of look you would give a prostitute on the street corner.  
"Thank you very much for the best blow jobs we ever had!" The taller one said looking at me.  
They both moved in our direction but were still blocking the hallway making me a little nervous. I squeezed Kristy's hand looking at the pair.  
"Don't mention it, now if you excuse us..." I said trying to get out of there.  
"So, you and your daughter do this often?" They both walked up to a foot away from us while me a Kristy instinctively backed up until our backs touched the wall at the end of the hallway.  
"What my daughter and I do is none of your business," I answered him.  
Kristy was clinging to my arm obviously afraid of them while I tried to put up a calm and confident posture of defiance.  
"Oh, but it is our business ever since you and your little daughter there decided to suck our cocks. Now I think you two need to finish the job and swallow everything this time like good little whores you are."  
The taller guy was beaming with self confidence while his shorter partner didn't say a word. How dare he call me that in front of my daughter! Although I was furious at what he said I had to admit, I felt scared just like the time Frank had me on the floor of the strip club. The helplessness begun to creep into my heart paralyzing my body.  
"Please, we don't want any trouble, just let us go," I tried to reason with them.  
"And miss a fucking hot blow job? Are you nuts? Now get down on your knees and suck!" His hands moved to his pants in an attempt to release his cock.  
"What the hell is going on there!" A voice came out of nowhere.  
I looked past the two assholes blocking our exit and noticed a shape standing at the entrance to the hallway.  
"Nothing, go back to the counter, everything's fine!" The tall guy replied.  
I noticed his partner started to look a little nervous shifting his eyes from his buddy to the shape at the entrance.  
"These two are threatening us! Please help us!" I shouted as loud as I could.  
Both creeps took a step back. The shape started to grow and pretty soon materialized into a nicely built Hispanic girl with shoulder length dark hair and big 44DD breasts covered only by a tight tee-shirt which failed to conceal her big nipple rings making an outline underneath it ... Betty! I couldn't believe it as I held my breath staring at her! It was Betty, the lovely young girl from the bus stop!  
"Are you threatening these two ladies?" She asked with a voice full of melody looking at the two creeps.  
"No, we were just playing, having some fun."  
Betty looked at us, her dark eyes which made my heart beat a little faster stared at me lingering for a moment during which time a slight smile crossed her lips, and then she looked at my daughter. She must have recognized the fear in our faces but most of all ... I had a feeling she recognized me.  
"You two need to leave the store before I call the cops," Her voice was full of confidence.  
No doubt, she dealt with their kind before.  
"Alright, alright no need to get nasty. Come on Jake, let's split." The taller creep said and they walked out giving us threatening looks.  
I took a breath of relief and felt Kristy letting go of my arm. Betty flashed a smile showing her perfectly straight, white teeth that could rival any actress in Hollywood and gave me a wink.  
"Don't let these assholes bother you, they're harmless once you mention the cops."  
"Thanks," I whispered.  
"Oh my god, thanks!" Kristy was finally able to say.  
We followed Betty out to the main part of the store while I couldn't keep my eyes off of her perfectly shaped butt swaying back and forth in front of us covered by a short, mid-thigh skirt which left part of her nicely tanned thighs exposed.  
"Seems like you two are a little shaken up. I was just about to close up the shop so I checked to see if everyone was gone, lucky I did."  
She walked up to me and smiled again extending her hand in a friendly gesture while her eyes absorbed my barely covered breasts and the messy cum that was still there. I felt my cheeks getting warm knowing she probably recognized what those stains were.  
"I'm Betty," She said giving me a friendly look with her dark eyes.  
I knew she must remember me from the bus stop but yet she pretended not to. Maybe she didn't want to let Kristy know we knew each other protecting my privacy. I was so thankful she did.  
"Hi, I'm Kate and this is my daughter Kristy," I said shaking her hand.  
"Daughter!" She said a bit surprised while her lovely dark eyes widened.  
For some reason I suspected she knew what we were doing in that video booth which I'm sure colored my cheeks even more.  
"You two must be really close." She said then quickly added "let me close the store, I have a sink in the back where you can get cleaned up."  
Kristy gave me a quick look and followed Betty with her eyes as she locked the front door flipping the "open" sign around. As much as I wanted to leave and take my daughter out of here, a big part of me wanted to stay and keep looking at Betty. It was something about her, something hypnotizing, something which kept me there ... her demeanor attitude or incredible body, I don't know. There was so much I wanted to know about her, about her pierced nipples, about her endeavors at the bus stop.  
We went to the back of the shop where Betty showed me to a sink in a small office. I helped myself to a small washcloth and wiped the cum between my breasts off leaving the mess between my legs alone so Betty wouldn't get the idea I was a total slut.  
"These guys, have you seen them before?" I asked flashing more of my breasts then ever trying to get it clean.  
I immediately noticed Betty's eyes travel down to my exposed skin before quickly looking up at me again.  
"No, first time I've ever seen them here. Usually I get the rougher crowd in here, these guys looked like office type, clean cut."  
I pushed my dress over a bit more making it look like a spot needed to be cleaned there and gave Betty a quick peek of my nipple. Her eyes widened a bit before looking away but I noticed her breathing increased. I was beginning to suspect she was straight but looking at another woman seemed to turn her on.  
"Either way thanks for helping us, I don't know how we can ever repay you," I said putting the wash cloth away.  
"Oh, don't mention it, just glad I could help."  
"Let us at least have you over for lunch someday, we can all hang out in our back yard. Maybe by then we will have our pool in."  
I mentioned our plans of putting a pool in the back yard hoping that would attract the young woman.  
"That sounds cool actually, I'd love to. And you two don't be strangers, come and visit me sometimes," She said winking again.  
We exchanged phone numbers and Kristy and I left the shop after paying for our items.  
The day finally came when my husband was due back home from one of his long business trips, we planned a nice get together for him since he's been gone for a while. Kristy helped me clean the house and even decorated it with balloons to let her dad know he was missed. Tommy had Gina over since we planned a big dinner for his Dad. Gina came in when I was busy with dishes in the kitchen. Tommy must have let her in because she surprised me by walking up close behind.  
"Hi Kate," She whispered.  
"Nice to see you in such a sexy outfit." She added.  
Gina stood right behind me and when I turned surprised to see her, my breast touched her bare arm. She wore an armless lacy blouse which was held up by her full breasts with a pair of tight jeans which emphasized her gorgeous hips and ass. Her dark hair flowed nicely in loose curls over her bare shoulders and her makeup was done up nicely showing her full red lips and emphasizing her dark eyes.  
"Oh, Hi Gina!" I said surprised feeling my nipple brush against her bare arm and immediately my nipple hardened from the contact.  
Her brief look at my breasts told me she felt our accidental contact, and her tongue licking her lips right afterwards told me she enjoyed it as well. I had two sexual encounters with that girl and she still managed to turn me on whenever we touched.  
"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself," I said in response to her comment.  
"Not as good as you, here, let me look at you," She said taking my hand and spun me around before I could mount a weak protest.  
My short skirt flew up as I spun and the sight of my tiny red bikini panties digging into my soft flesh managed to excite Gina even more.  
"Oh my God Kate, those are hot!" She exclaimed looking at my panties when my skirt flew up.  
I wore this pair specifically for my husband since they were about two sizes too small on me which teasingly exposed the sides of my pussy barely covering my slit. The waistband was so low it bordered on the edge of exposing my clit. I did not mean for anyone else to see them.  
"Ginaaaa!" I said disapprovingly but had to admit it was exciting to be exposed in such a way in front of the young girl.  
Her large brown eyes were shining with excitement and she squeezed my hand ready to do it again hungrily wanting to see more of my flesh when we heard Tommy's voice in the background.  
"Ummm, Mom, nice outfit."  
He strolled into the kitchen more handsome then ever giving me a long stare and walking up to his girlfriend leaned over kissing her. I watched as their lips mashed together. Gina kept staring at me the whole time and extended her tongue into his mouth which Tommy hungrily sucked on. Seeing that, I let out a soft moan hoping it wasn't loud enough for them to hear and watched as Tommy gave her a wet suck job.  
"Ok you two get a room if you want to do that," I said playfully.  
They broke apart smiling at me.  
"Listen to your Mom Tommy, take me to your room," Gina said while pulling his crotch into her.  
"You mean now?" Tommy asked.  
"Yessss, do what your Mother says," She hissed at him.  
Tommy looked at me as if asking me for permission and gave me a weak smile. I knew he wanted her. She looked so good in her tight jeans I knew he could not resist her. I smiled back at him and gave him a nod telling him I did not mind. Gina placed her head on his chest and looked at me invitingly pausing a bit ... hesitating. The inviting look she gave me was enough for me to understand what she wanted. I was pretty sure she wanted me to join them, I just knew she did. God that girl was trouble!  
"I have some more things to take care of so you two have fun," I said although inside part of me wanted to go up there with them even if it was just to watch.  
I missed my son's pretty cock and part of me missed Gina's sweet pussy. Again I surprised myself for even thinking that way about my son and his girlfriend but I couldn't help it. That slutty part of me I tried so hard to bury deep inside of me just kept coming up.  
Gina pushed my son ahead of her towards the stairs but suddenly turned around and walked up to me leaning over.  
"You can join us you know, I don't mind sharing his cock with you," She whispered in my ear.  
I stiffened up holding my breath for a few seconds trying to come down, trying my hardest not to say yes. That was very upfront of her! But then again, why not? It was me who ate her pussy in our living room not so long ago! I had to put that girl in her place, I had to tell her I would never do something like that and what happened in the hot tub was ... was just a weak moment which will never ever happen again! When I thought my voice would not show my excitement I answered.  
"Gina, I don't do that ... please..." I said weakly.  
She smiled and pulled back winking at me.  
"I'll leave the door cracked open for you," She said low enough so Tommy could not hear.  
She turned around and walked away swaying her sexy hips as my eyes trailed after her glued to her sweet ass. God did she really think I would fuck Tommy? Did she know I did? No, she couldn't have! Tommy would not tell her what we did, I know he wouldn't! She probably just thought I would, based on what I did to her and him in the hot tub, after all, what mother would give her son a blow job as he fucked his own girlfriend?  
I took a deep breath knowing I had to talk to her and set her straight so she would never suspect otherwise. No one could ever know what I did with my son! Mad at myself for being so weak in front of her I promised to have a talk with her and continued my preparations for John's return.  
I looked at the clock, ten minutes passed since Tommy and Gina went upstairs. Kristy wasn't back yet from the store and everything was ready. My mind involuntarily wondered to what Tommy must be doing. Was she sucking my son's gorgeous cock right now? Was he plunging his hard meat into her wet pussy? Flashes of images ... filthy images filled my mind and my hand found the edge of my skirt for a moment playing with it, slowly lifting it up. I wanted to see his cock, I wanted to hold it and slide it into my mouth.  
I looked down and saw my tiny red panties exposed, my steaming pussy nearly visible ... and my hand pushed my skirt up revealing them and exposing my curvy hips. I used my finger to trace my engorged lips through the transparent silk material. I moaned and let out a sigh. It was frustrating knowing Tommy was having his way with Gina at this very moment.  
I stood up lifting my skirt completely over my hips and spreading my legs further apart I pushed my finger under the fabric of my panties. I immediately felt how wet I was! My finger slid along the slit of my sex lubricated with my wetness and found the opening of my pussy.  
"Uhmmmmmmm," I moaned.  
I stood in my kitchen with my skirt pushed up around my waist and finger fucked myself for a while enjoying the feeling of something inside of me. Gina's words kept coming back to me "I'll leave the door cracked open for you". The words were taunting me with what they implied and slowly my curiosity coupled with sexual desire for my son took over.  
Leaving my skirt above my hips I walked out of the kitchen. My round ass cheeks bounced softly along with my swaying hips and it felt so good to be exposed. I brought my wet fingers to my mouth and licked my own juices off of them d***k with the sexual anticipation of what I was about to see. I knew my pussy was exposed since I slid my panties to the side but no one could see it, no one except me knew what I was doing. I reached around and felt my ass spreading my ass cheeks apart with a naughtiness I haven't felt for a long while. I wanted to expose myself ... I wanted ... an audience ... I wanted someone to call me a SLUT!  
The thought of exposing myself in front of people surprised me, it implied so much, so much I wasn't ready for. Yet when I sucked my son's cock in front of Gina and Elaine I felt an incredible kinkiness and desire to do more. The feeling was very powerful and I had to bury it deep inside of me so I would not lose control.  
I looked down at myself and realized how nicely tanned my legs were, how smooth my skin was, how nicely shaved my pussy was with moist lips which were slightly separated. I walked up the stairs like that trembling and breathing really deep. Rounding the corner I saw Tommy's door slightly open with the light shining into the dark hallway. I stopped; listening for any sounds but couldn't hear anything yet.  
I took a few steps in that direction and suddenly heard Gina.  
"Oh fuck ... oh fuck ... fuck me, yes ... like that ... fuck me!"  
With my heart pounding in my chest I sneaked up to the door and peeked in. I saw Tommy lying on top of Gina completely naked pounding his thick cock into her pussy as his sexy ass moved up and down! They were laying on his bed facing away from the door so I had a perfect view of my son's ass and Gina's pussy between her spread open legs as he pushed his cock in and out of her. Her dark pussy lips were wrapped around his shaft and with each stroke of my son's cock they pulled out with it as if the lips did not want to let go of that gorgeous meat. My son's cock was extremely wet ... foaming at the base as he drove it into the young girl again and again.  
"Oh god ... oh my god..." I silently moaned to myself watching them.  
Gina was completely naked as well and with each thrust her large tits bounced up and down in a soft but firm fashion. Tommy reached out with one hand and grabbed one of her nipples twisting it hard.  
"Ohhhhhhyesssssss..." She moaned rolling her eyes back.  
I watched as my son fucked her and I slowly reached down with my hand placing it on my pussy. My fingers automatically found my soft and wet pussy lips spreading them apart.  
"Uhhhhmmmm..." I moaned as well.  
I think Gina heard my soft wail of pleasure because she opened her eyes looking in the direction of the door. It happened so fast I did not have enough time to duck out sight as our eyes locked together. I stood there with my hand between my legs and two fingers inside my pussy hole. Gina smiled giving me a silent wink and spread her legs wider pulling Tommy further up on top of her. In that position he was driving his cock down into her without any danger of discovering I was watching. It wasn't the most comfortable position for my son but it gave me a full unobstructed view of his wet cock as he was penetrating her. I knew she did that so I could see how he was fucking her and I was beginning to suspect she liked me watching them.  
She was fine with me, being her boyfriends Mom, watching them which surprised me a bit. Even in the hot tub she sort of seduced me into eating her and giving my son a blow job. Thinking about it a little it turned me on as well, it was ... a big taboo and I'm sure she got off on watching a Mother suck her own son's cock even though it was with the aid of d**gs. She looked at me again and slid her hand down her stomach reaching for Tommy's wet cock as it was going in and out of her.  
"Oh Tommy ... oh fuck ... your cock is so fucking hard ... let me feel it for a minute," She moaned into his ear.  
Tommy stopped for a moment and she grabbed his cock pulling it out of her. His wet ten inches flopped against her pussy with her small fist wrapped around the shaft as I noticed wet juices drip between her fingers. I held my breath looking at the throbbing meat she held, my mouth immediately watering as if I saw the best tasting treat in the world. Gina wrapped her other arm around Tommy's neck and drew him close.  
"Let me jack you off for a moment big boy, I want to feel your shaft against my wet pussy for a while," She whispered into his ear while watching me.  
Her small fist wrapped around my son's cock moved up and down slowly ... enticingly, milking him in front of me. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. I wanted to show her I would not watch my own son's cock, but I couldn't. I stood there powerless watching her do that and startled I drove another finger inside of myself while spreading my legs apart wider to give myself easier access to my dripping pussy. My god, I was so weak watching her.  
I watched his cock with hunger and the more time passed by, the more I wanted to suck it. I think Gina knew exactly how I felt because she smiled again and pressed his shaft against her pussy letting me look at the length and girth of it.  
"Fuck me like this ... just fuck my pussy lips for a moment," She breathed into his ear.  
Tommy's cock begun sliding along her slit almost immediately and soon her pussy lips were spread apart and his cock was sliding in between them from her clit to her opening. I bit my lower lip watching this and came without making any noise plunging three of my fingers deep inside my convulsing pussy. Holding my breath I fought not to make a sound as waves of pleasure overtook my weak body with profound intensity.  
After few moments of this I was able to look inside just to see that my son was again fucking her with his big cock sliding in and out of her dilated opening. She was watching me, watching me cum the whole time and now that I was able to look at her, she gave me a knowing smile. I looked away embarrassed and mad at myself for allowing her to yet again, manipulate me.  
Putting my panties into place and pulling my skirt down I walked away. I went downstairs still mad when Kristy came back from the store. She walked into the kitchen dropping the bag of groceries I asked her to get and sighed.  
"How much time do we have before Dad gets here?" She asked worryingly looking in my direction.  
"You have plenty of time sweetie, your Dad won't be here for another hour."  
"Mom, are you all right? You look a little flushed," She said watching me.  
I turned away from her feeling my face warm up even more. Sure I looked flushed, I just watched her b*****r fuck his girlfriend and I got off on it!  
"Just out of breath from cleaning and getting everything ready, that's all," I said hoping I sounded casual enough.  
My daughter looked at me for a while longer and then walked away.  
"I'm going to pick something nice to wear and take a long bath. Let me know if you think Dad will be here early, I don't want to miss it. Thanks Mom, you're the best!" She said over her shoulder.  
I shook my head at her and was able to breathe a little easier putting away the groceries. After I was done with everything I suddenly realized Tommy's door was still open and Kristy had to walk by it to get to her room! Panicking she might see her b*****r fucking Gina, I ran up the stairs but when I rounded the corner and saw my daughter, I stopped.  
I saw Kristy peeking through the opening into her b*****r's room! Oh god, she was watching her b*****r fucking Gina! I took a deep breath and silently walked up to her.  
"Kristy what are you doing?" I whispered.  
She jumped startled at my words and immediately put her finger to her lips motioning for me to be quite. I peeked in to see what she was looking at and saw Tommy laying flat on his back, his legs spread and cock sticking straight up. Gina was poised above him, feet on either side of him with her ass and pussy spread, facing away from the door we were peeking through. She was lowering herself on top if his cock, slowly sinking it inside of her dripping hole.  
"Ohhhhh god," I moaned at the site.  
Kristy pulled me in front of her and plastered herself to my back watching what was going on over my shoulder. I was afraid to make a sound, I wanted to pull my daughter away but my eyes absorbing the erotic scene stayed glued Tommy's cock as it penetrated Gina. I felt Kristy's hands wrap themselves around my stomach in a tense hug.  
"Kristy, we need to leave," I whispered to her.  
"Not yet ... oh my god, look how big he is..." She whispered back.  
Gina feverishly lifted herself up and down fucking my son's cock, both of them making moaning sounds to the erotic rhythm of their bodies.  
"Kristy, we shouldn't..." Again I whispered knowing my daughter should not be watching this.  
As wrong as it was, I hesitated mainly due to the fact I enjoyed looking at Tommy's cock so much. My son wrapped his arms around Gina and placing his hands on her ass spread her ass cheeks apart.  
"Oh fuck Tommy ... oh my god ... that's going to make me cum!" She moaned.  
Kristy and I had a perfect view of his cock driving into her pussy and now that her ass cheeks were spread apart, we could see her asshole. It pulsated, every time Tommy's cock drove into her and it seemed like asshole dilated a bit.  
Surprised I turned to Kristy and saw her wide eyes shining with excitement fixed on her b*****r's cock. I needed to break this up so my daughter would not get any wrong ideas about her b*****r. Me having sex with him was enough for this f****y.  
"Kristy, we have to go," I whispered firmly.  
She turned her head towards me with difficulty slowly peeling her eyes from the erotic scene in front of her.  
"Oh Mom, must we?" She asked but I gave her a firm stare.  
She sighed and slowly peeled herself away giving Gina a last glance as she rode Tommy's big cock. She turned and walked into her room silently closing the door behind her. I glanced into the room absorbing the sexual scene myself sighing and wishing it was me riding my son's cock at that very moment and walked downstairs.  
Suddenly my relationship with my k**s became more complicated than ever. If Kristy was openly willing to watch her b*****r then there was a strong chance she might like to take "watching" just a step further and having both of my k**s having sex might be too dangerous. I didn't think Kristy was on any type of birth control.  
I sat down on the living room couch thinking about the whole mess for few minutes when suddenly I heard voices and Tommy walked in followed by Gina. Tommy was dressed only in a loose pair of shorts and a tea shirt and Gina had one of his tea shirts on.  
"Hey Mom, what are you up to?" He asked dropping right beside me on the couch.  
He was lightly perspiring and smelled like sex. Obviously they just finished having sex. Gina followed his suite but sat on the other side of him giving me a light smile knowing I watched them fucking.  
"Oh, just thinking if I have everything done for when your Dad comes back," I answered glancing down at his shorts.  
I couldn't help it, my son turned me on so much. Gina picked up on my glance of course and put her hand on his thigh dangerously close to where his cock might have been. It was innocent enough except I knew that she was teasing me with her move. I tore my eyes away from my son's crotch and looked up at him.  
"I'm sure everything's fine, you've worked really hard for this just relax now. Here, let me help," He said reaching around me to give me a quick shoulder rub.  
I smiled thanking him for being so thoughtful and allowed him to rub my shoulders.  
"And how was your time alone upstairs?" I asked.  
Tommy's face colored a bit and Gina smiled.  
"Hot, your son's very talented."  
"Ginaaaaa," Tommy chimed in sounding a little embarrassed but continued to rub my shoulders.  
She nonchalantly placed her hand on top of his crotch where I was sure his cock was but continued to look at me. I stiffened up, she openly fondled my son in front of me which was wrong but I continued to sit still allowing my son to rub my shoulders and kept looking at where her hand was.  
"Oh I'm sure he's very talented and I'm sure he has no problems satisfying women," I said as if Tommy wasn't even here.  
"Gina what are you doing?" My son mumbled while rubbing my shoulders.  
Gina was now openly rubbing his cock through the shorts watching me, and my son's cock was growing! I could already see the outline of it under the fabric and because it was so big, the head of his cock was starting to push its way out from under the waistband.  
I swallowed hard knowing this could get very dangerous with Kristy just upstairs and my weakness for my son's cock.  
"Ok Gina, maybe you shouldn't do this..." I whispered still looking at Tommy's growing erection.  
"Why? He likes it."  
Tommy was completely hard now and his breathing was coming in labored. His big cock was visibly making an outline in his shorts and Gina managed to tug on his shorts a bit slightly exposing the head of my son's cock from under the waistband. I swallowed hard and gave her a pleading look.  
"Please stop."  
She just smiled and tugged on his shorts more. I looked down and saw Tommy's cock exposed half way, his hard shaft still glistening, wet with her pussy juices. Oh my god! Seems like I trembled at the sight of his wet cock and swallowed hard again from my mouth involuntarily watering.  
"He's pretty isn't he?" Gina said and pushed her hand inside his shorts pulling them down in the front to below his crotch level exposing him completely.  
"Jesus Gina, you're crazy," My son mumbled but did not stop her.  
The smell of sex, the smell of Gina's pussy immediately filled the air around me penetrating my senses ... making them urge for the hard shaft in front of me.  
"You shouldn't do this in front of me Gina ... I'm his Mom..." I managed to say.  
"I know, and I'm sure you've seen him like this before," She said with a bit of meaning behind it.  
My eyes stayed glued to Tommy's wet cock as she reached out with her delicate hand and grabbed on to his hard shaft at the very base.  
"Would you like to feel him?"  
"No! No I can't," I said looking at her sharply.  
It was a foolish reply, weak and it didn't make sense because I allowed her to take his hard cock out in front of me but that was all I managed to say.  
"He was fucking me with it just a few minutes ago, you can see how wet it is," She said moving up right beside him, her nipples hardening under the thin shirt.  
I'm sure she was completely naked under that shirt as she looked at me ... tempting me.  
"Gina, no ... please put it away," I mumbled but my eyes looked down at his wet shaft.  
Gina pulled on his foreskin exposing the head of my son's cock which was beginning to leak pre-cum. Tommy stopped rubbing my shoulders and leaned back watching both of us with wide eyes surprised I didn't say more. I looked at her wet fingers hypnotized by the smell and moisture gathered around them.  
"Gina ... you shouldn't do this in front of me. Kristy's upstairs and she can come down at any minute."  
"But she's not here and we are. Do you want to taste me on his cock?" She asked giving me a wink together with a seductive smile.  
Boy did I ever! I wanted to bend down and take his whole 10 inches down my throat!  
"You don't really expect me to suck my own son's cock? Do you?" I said mustering more courage and resolve, trying to control this situation.  
"You did before, one more time will not make a difference and I can see you really want to."  
I looked over at Tommy trying to figure out what he wanted. His face was full of wonder and excitement seeing his Mom and his girlfriend talking about his hard cock which was exposed in front of both of us. He stayed quite absorbing the scene.  
"He wants you to do it too. Just taste him one time, just one time," Gina said.  
Would one time make a big difference? She already saw me do it once when I was under the influence of d**gs, why not now? I hesitated a moment.  
"Gina ... this shouldn't happen ... I'm his Mother..." I whispered looking down at my son's cock and swallowed hard.  
"Pleaseeeee, just take it in your mouth one time ... just one time," Gina whispered and grabbing my hand, gently placed it on Tommy's cock.  
I looked up at her and saw how excited she was. Her dark eyes shone with excitement and wonder just like Tommy's and I could tell her chest rose and fell with her deep breathing. My fingers slowly closed around Tommy's hard cock as my body gave in to my internal desires. The pleasure from the contact ran through me and I begun feeling the moisture building up between my legs.  
"Gina ... Kristy might come down ... I can't..." I whispered without much conviction.  
"She won't, I heard her taking a bath. It feels good doesn't it? Just imagine how it would feel inside your mouth," Gina said and leaning over lightly pressed her lips to mine.  
I stiffened up knowing Tommy was watching this, my motherly instincts still taking over at the thought of my son watching me kiss another girl. Her lips felt so soft, so sweet with a little taste of ... of my son! I could taste his cock on them and Gina knew it. Her tongue came out licking my lips, separating them apart and suddenly I felt her tongue inside my mouth! I couldn't stop her ... as much as I should, I couldn't stop her. Her tongue begun exploring my mouth as we stayed locked in an intimate kiss in front of my son.  
"Oh god ... oh shit!" I heard Tommy moan.  
Gina broke our kiss and we both looked at my son who was leaning back watching us. Suddenly I realized my hand wrapped around his wet shaft was seductively moving up and down pumping his big cock. Gina saw the same thing looking down.  
"Yes Kate, stroke your son's big meat ... oh yes just like that," She moaned watching me.  
I was breathing really hard looking from her to his cock turned on beyond belief. For some reason her demands were turning me on like never before. She leaned back spreading her legs and the tea shirt she had on slid up around her waist exposing her pussy to me and my son. Tommy looked at it and so did I.  
"Oh you like it don't you? You like looking at me, I'm so fucking used right now ... your son did such a good job on me. Go ahead and taste him, my juices are still wet on his cock. Do it Kate," She seductively demanded.  
I realized I was bending over, my face coming closer and closer to Tommy's cock. Internally I was fighting the desire to suck him, I didn't want to do in front of Gina but I longed for his taste even though he had her taste on him.  
"God Gina, why do you want me to do it? Why? He's my son..." I whispered, my mouth inches away from his throbbing meat.  
Gina slid down on the couch, her legs spread until her pussy rested close to my son's hip, so close to me ... I could smell her so profoundly at that moment. She looked down at me and smiled.  
"Because I know you want to and you know I want to see you do it. Take him. Suck your son's cock for me," She whispered looking down at me, her face flushed with excitement.  
I glanced at her pussy. It was red with moisture around it, her lips swollen from the fucking Tommy gave her.  
"If you suck him really good I'll let you eat me," Gina whispered knowing I was looking at her pussy and looked at Tommy for his reaction.  
I gave my son a quick glance stroking his hard meat inches away from my mouth and saw he really liked the idea. His eyes already wide widened even more in the anticipation of seeing me eat his girlfriend and his breathing quickened. I was stalling undecided ... I had to decide what to do; I had to decide if I wanted to let Gina know so much about us...  
Suddenly I felt Tommy's hand on top of my head.  
"It's Ok Mom, do it ... god, just do it please..." He whispered looking at me so close to his cock.  
I felt him press down on my head and giving up, I opened my mouth wide. His thick cock slid into my waiting mouth with ease and soon I had half of it down my throat. I closed my eyes while sucking on Tommy's cock and heard Gina moan.  
"Oh Jesus ... I love seeing you do that Kate ... my god ... you're sucking your son's cock!"  
Opening my eyes I saw her playing with herself while watching me. Her fingers were spreading her pussy lips apart to find that little bud that brought her so much pleasure. I saw her opening still dilated from Tommy's fucking and a bit of white fluid dripping out of it. He came inside of her and she still had his cum in her! I sucked harder milking my son with full strokes of my mouth. I nearly had him all the way down my throat.  
"Oh yes, oh Mom that feels so good," Tommy moaned.  
I tasted Gina on my son's cock and licked every bit of moisture off of it taking him out of my mouth and sliding my tongue up and down from the very tip to his balls. I even took his balls into my mouth and sucked. I was d***k with pleasure of finally having him ... finally being able to taste that gorgeous meat of his.  
"Oh my god Kate, yes ... suck my boyfriend off ... suck your son's cock..." Gina kept encouraging me as I again took Tommy's bl**d engorged meat into my mouth sucking feverishly.  
I felt every ridge, every vein on his big cock rolling my tongue around it as I moved my mouth up and down bringing my son to an inevitable orgasm. I kept that on for few moments enjoying him, looking up at him from time to time just to see he was looking at me the whole time. I knew he loved what I was doing to him and I loved bringing him pleasure this way.  
Gina kept on working on her pussy making small circles with her finger around her clit and sinking two of them in her dripping hole from time to time watching me suck Tommy off.  
"Oh god ... I love watching you ... suck him Kate ... make him cum!" She moaned.  
I looked up at Tommy and saw he was getting close; he was getting close to shooting his load. My lips were wrapped around his shaft and I was ready to drink his precious cum!  
"Let me see him shoot his cum inside your mouth Kate! Please let me see it..." Gina moaned knowing he was near as well.  
I looked at her. She was intensely watching me with wide eyes, her face contorted in pleasure and anticipation of seeing me drink Tommy's cum. I pulled away from my son's cock aiming it at my opened mouth and pumped his shaft with my fist.  
"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Gina moaned loud watching me and finger fucked herself faster and faster.  
"Ugggghhhhhmmmm ... yesssssssss ... oh fuck!"  
Tommy stiffened up, planted his fists on the sides, raised himself off the couch a bit and looked down at me. Suddenly he exploded! A strong stream of white cum shot out of the tip of his cock and flew across the short distance straight into my mouth hitting the back of my throat. I swallowed tasting his thick juice just in time for another blast of his precious cum as I pumped my hand down his big cock.  
"Ohhhhhh YES! Oh fuck ... drink it ... oh my god!" Gina moaned watching this.  
She was Cumming! Another thick stream of my son's cum shot out of his pulsating meat right into my open mouth. I swallowed again and kept my mouth open pumping his cock, my pussy dripping from the mare thought of what I was doing! I felt so naughty ... so slutty doing this in front of Gina ... in front of my son's girlfriend.  
Another stream, weaker this time hit the back of my throat. I was proud and surprised he still had so much left in him after he just got done fucking Gina. Another stream barely made its way across the short distance and after swallowing it I placed my mouth over the head of his cock and pumped his shaft trying to get last bits of his juice. I was d***k with the taste, I wanted as much of him as I could.  
After a few moments Tommy slumped back down on the couch but I kept on sucking his cock, taking it out from time to time, licking his shaft and putting him back in my mouth. I didn't want to let go of him.  
"God Kate ... I ... I loved every second of what you did. Thank you," Gina said softly.  
Her words woke me up from the trance I was in and I slowly ... hesitantly pulled away from Tommy's softening cock. I stood up in front of them watching Gina, the realization of what I just did hitting home. My god, I wondered what she must be thinking of me now? She was still lying on the couch in a reclined fashion with her shirt above her hips, her legs wide apart and pussy spread open. She was gently grazing her clit with her finger tips watching me. My eyes strayed down to her pussy enjoying the sight of the young girl before I looked back up at her.  
She smiled and gave me a knowing wink again keeping her legs open for me. Maybe she hoped I would go down on her or maybe she just liked being looked at? I wasn't sure yet.  
"Ok you two, you managed to make me lose control yet again," I said smiling at my son.  
I wanted to dispel any tension between us so I took on a friendly tone. Mind as well be fine with what happened.  
"Wow Mom, that was ... great!" My son managed to say.  
"God Tommyyyy, that's all you going to say to your Mother after she just gave you a blow job?" Gina said with a bit of disappointment in her voice.  
It was so weird hearing her say that but it didn't bother me too much. Not after what I allowed her to see. I looked at her and smiled.  
"I mean it was the best," Tommy mumbled not sure of what to say.  
"Oh, so my blow jobs aren't great?" Gina's voice took on a dangerous tone.  
"They are, you both give the best blow jobs," Tommy quickly replied.  
"Men, they'll never be satisfied with just a blow job," I said jokingly.  
Again my eyes strayed down to her exposed pussy and I took a moment to enjoy the sight. She was so fit with long legs, naturally tanned skin, shapely hips; she kept her pussy closely shaved which gave her a slick, intimately exposed appearance. When I looked back into her eyes I noticed her eyes widened from me watching her. Again I felt as if she wanted me to play with her, as if she was exposing herself just for me. Bending over I grabbed Tommy's soft cock.  
"We better put this thing away before your s****r comes down and sees you like this," I said giving his cock two soft strokes and pulled his shorts up.  
Gina stood up and came up to me unsure reaching out as if to hug me. I felt close to her now, closer than I ever been before so I reached out pulling her into my arms. I hugged the young girl feeling her soft breasts pressing into mine. She looked up at me with her soft, dark eyes and something drew me towards her lips. Pressing my lips to hers I slid my tongue into her mouth letting her taste Tommy. She moaned and I immediately felt her hands on my ass. I wanted her but not in front of Tommy, something was stopping me, something I didn't quite want to get passed. I stopped kissing her when I felt her hands starting to lift my skirt.  
"Thanks Kate, you are the best. I wish my Mom was like you..." She whispered.  
I pictured Jeannine in my mind and wondered. Jeannine was a hot brunette in her late thirties with a gorgeous body. I could tell Gina took after her mother in that department.  
"You never know Gina..." I whispered back.  
Pulling away with determination I looked at the clock.  
"Ok you two, go put some clothes on, John will be here any minute."  
They both scurried upstairs and I went into the kitchen. I still tasted Tommy, his cum resting inside my stomach and the taste of his cock strong in my mouth when I heard soft footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw my daughter sneaking up behind me. Before I could do anything Kristy quickly walked up to me and planted a wet kiss on my lips as I stood there frozen in horror knowing the taste of her b*****r's cock was still fresh in my mouth. I didn't want to push her away because that would bring on the unnecessary questions. Besides, it was too late!  
I let me daughter push her tongue inside my mouth and explore it for a minute before she pulled back.  
"God Mom, that was so hot! Did you see the size of Tommy's cock?" Kristy said, her face bright with excitement.  
I could not tell her that she just tasted some of it as well. Instead I crossed my hands under my breasts and narrowed my eyes into slits in a disapproving fashion.  
"And what are you doing spying on them? Kristy, it's your b*****r, you shouldn't ... you shouldn't ... watch him like that!" I finally said.  
She pulled away leaning against the table behind her and looked down at her feet.  
"I know, but their door was open and when I peeked in to say hi, I ... I saw them ... I saw Tommy..." She didn't finish.  
Her face colored from embarrassment. She was so pretty dressed in a short, tight dress which hugged her already well developed body. The dress was very sexy, I didn't remember her ever wearing it before so I figured she must have gone to a store and picked it out just for her Dad's arrival. It was so short that it bordered on the verge of being slutty. It stopped maybe few inches below her crotch level showing off her long, tanned legs and plunged deep in the front to few inches below her breast level showing a considerable amount of her full breasts. I could not detect a bra on her, no straps and just a tiny impression of some very small panties on her! She looked fresh and smelled good after bathing for a long time, her young body teasing me with its exposed skin.  
"I know but you should have closed the door and kept going," I said trying not to stare at her.  
"And ... and why did you stay and watch Mom?" She asked looking up at me.  
I was afraid of that question and didn't have an answer for it at the moment. Her stare made me lose some of myself confidence and I looked down at my feet.  
"I ... I don't know. I was just surprised," I mumbled.  
Kristy walked up to me and lifted my head up making me look into her eyes with one hand while she grabbed my hip with the other.  
"Did you like it? Did you like ... his ... his ... cock?" She asked with tense voice.  
"Kristy!" I exclaimed surprised she would ask me that question.  
"I just thought that ... you stayed there with me watching, I thought you might have liked his ... god he was big! He's bigger than Dad," She finally said.  
"Oh god Kristy, we can't compare them like that..." I mumbled, my throat suddenly drying out.  
She smiled at me seductively.  
"Why not? It's just us."  
She was so sweet and so beautiful and so close to me. She brought her lips close looking into my eyes as if to kiss me.  
"I liked Dad's cock; Tommy just surprised me with its size. Don't you think he was big?" She whispered and pressed her lips to mine.  
My arms involuntarily closed around my daughter in an embrace as I kissed her back. We kissed just with our lips for a short moment but it was so intimate.  
"I ... I ... I don't know Kristy..." I mumbled and felt my cheeks warm up.  
She was asking me what I thought of my son's cock, how could I have told her I loved it ... I loved it every time he fucked me with it! Kristy's hands slid down to my ass and she gave it a slight squeeze.  
"Come on Mom, I told you how I felt, I told you I loved it. Tell me!" She insisted.  
Again she kissed me this time sliding her tongue into my mouth before breaking away again. She was turning me on to the point of desiring her here and now. I tried to control my breathing but I couldn't. I looked into her eyes.  
"Tommy was big ... I ... did ... ok, I did like his cock," I finally said surprised at myself I would divulge this to my daughter.  
She just smiled and squeezed my ass sending shivers up and down my spine.  
"Oh god I did too," She quickly whispered.  
She kissed me again.  
"Gina is so lucky she gets to have it ... I ... I liked her too," She whispered and looked at me unsure of what I was going to think.  
I knew exactly how she felt. We were so much alike.  
"Gina's very pretty," I just said and hugged her close.  
"Mom, are you going to use the things we bought at Betty's shop on Dad tonight?"  
"Yes, I missed your Dad a lot."  
"Can I ... can I watch?" Her voice was barely audible.  
Oh boy! I was close to my daughter but this? She did watch us one time already but asking me outright if she can watch us having sex? I might be ok with it because of how close I was to my daughter but John? How could he ever be Ok with our daughter watching us having sex? On the other hand what I had planned for him tonight would have him tied up and blindfolded so he wouldn't see who was peeking through the barely open door. The thought was intriguing and exciting.  
"Maybe," I whispered.  
"Maybe, I'll have to see how things develop."  
Kristy's eyes lit up and she hugged me very close.  
"Thanks Mom, I love you so much."  
We heard footsteps coming from the direction of the stairs so we pulled apart. Sighing Kristy set down at the kitchen table and I turned around taking care of some dishes.  
"Mom, would you get mad if I spent the night at Gina's house tonight?" Tommy asked coming into the kitchen.  
He was dressed in his usual pants and tea shirt and looked like he just took a shower.  
"Of course not, you're old enough to do that I think. Unless you're still a Momma's boy?" I replied noticing Kristy was staring at his crotch.  
He smirked at me.  
"Of course I am, always will be," He gave me a wink Kristy didn't see.  
"I just thought with Dad coming back and all..."  
"Oh don't worry about that, your Dad will be busy enough tonight," I replied without thinking how that could sound.  
Tommy and Kristy laughed and I blushed at what I said.  
"Wow Mom, gonna keep Dad busy tonight?" Kristy chimed in.  
"In that case, I definitely wanna be out," Tommy said playfully.  
I was glad he was Ok with it and understood that I still loved his Dad and planned on having sex with him.  
"Ok, you two, enough embarrassing me, be gone now both of you," I laughed and they both scurried out of the kitchen.  
I noticed how Tommy was staring at his s****r when they were leaving. She looked very seductive and I had no doubt he was noticing her as a woman instead of his s****r. I sighed; our relationships could get very complicated soon ... very complicated.  
It was chaos when my husband came home. We all took turns asking him questions about his trip and the business dealings until he slumped tiered in the living room sofa.  
Kristy was sitting on the other side looking at her dad and John's eyes moved from time to time to his daughter as well. Kristy looked very seductive in her revealing attire and I was beginning to get the feeling she wore that just for her dad. But why? Was it to ... tease him? No, not Kristy! Not my daughter! Maybe it was just my imagination fueled by my relationship with my son.  
"God dad, you need to stay home more often, you've been gone way too long," Kristy said and moved her hands up placing them above her head in a relaxed manner.  
I sat right by my husband and saw how her already short dress rose up a little more. It rose to the point of showing off her pink panties. Luckily her legs were together so her dad only saw the triangle of her panties. I wanted to say something but John chimed in.  
"I know pumpkin ... I've been gone way too long," He said with tight voice.  
I looked at him and saw his eyes were staring at Kristy's crotch. As soon as he felt me look at him he looked away and took a deep breath. I looked at Kristy and saw a tiny smile cross her lips. I gave her a disapproving look as soon as she looked at me.  
"Ok, Daddy, Mom has been missing you a lot so I'm going to scram. Got exams soon so it's time to study," She said quickly losing her simile.  
I couldn't' believe she would tease her Dad like that! I definitely will have to talk some sense into her. For now, she walked up to John and bending over gave him a kiss on the cheek. Again I saw my husband's eyes quickly move to her cleavage this time which was considerable, her milky breasts almost spilling out. Kristy moved over to me and gave me a kiss as well. I couldn't help myself and looked at her cleavage. Uhhhhh ... how nice those tits of hers were.  
"Remember the door Mommie," She whispered before heading upstairs.  
I think my face turned a shade of red but I quickly turned my head to Tommy and Gina walking in.  
"Ok, we're going to run. Good that you're home Dad," Tommy said.  
"Ughhh, believe me ... I'm glad I'm home too," John replied giving Tommy and Gina a wave.  
"Good to see you John," Gina said and they both left.  
"My god, alone finally," He said immediately and turning to me gave me a long, French kiss which managed to get my juices flowing.  
Putting my arms around his neck I looked into his eyes and whispered.  
"Honey, I missed you so much all I want you to do is go to our bedroom and take all your clothes off ... wait for me on the bed."  
His eyes lit up and without saying a word he walked out of the room. I knew he was anticipating something big, I've been hinting to him all evening and he was waiting for it. And so was I!  
When I finished with everything I walked upstairs and opened our bedroom door. My husband was stark naked and laying on our bed with a huge hard on. His cock was anticipating what I was about to do to it and seeing it that hard made me pulse with excitement. With my eyes locked on his cock I walked in and stood in front of the bed as he watched me. Neither one of us spoke.  
Licking my lips, I unbuttoned my shirt slowly releasing my breasts with already erect nipples and threw the shirt in the corner. I wanted him to enjoy this, to absorb my sensual nudity to the point he would beg for me. I ran my hands from the outside in along my breasts and grabbing on to my nipples, stretched them out until I felt slight pain.  
"Uhmmm..." I moaned in pain and pleasure.  
Releasing my hardened nipples I hooked my fingers in the waistband of my skirt and slid it down until my naval was exposed but my panties hidden. I looked at him teasing. His eyes were wide and fixed on my skirt, from time to time I saw his tongue come out to wet his lips in wild anticipation of tasting me. Ohhh, I wanted him to taste me, to stick his tongue deep inside me a suck on the juices flowing out of me. I slowly inched the skirt down exposing my panties just a little bit but kept my pussy lips hidden. Suddenly I decided to include the panties and started to slide them down as well. Since I was completely shaven I knew he would have an unobstructed view of my wet sex.  
"Stroke your cock for me," I moaned.  
He was surprised by my words but obediently reached out grabbing his shaft and slowly stroked it. I watched as his fist stroked his erection. I was wet, wet with anticipation of fucking him.  
I pulled the skirt past my hips and it silently dropped to the floor as I stood there completely naked in front of him. I wanted to jump on top of him and swallow that big cock but I stopped myself. I had other plans.  
My husband was watching my every move while I took the blindfold out of the drawer and walked up to the bed. His hairy chest rose and fell in deep breathing rhythm already excited. I put the blind fold on him and whispered in his ear.  
"Don't talk, just enjoy what I'm about to give you."  
A helpless moan came out of him. I took out the leather straps and looked at the bedposts. Since there was nothing to tie his feet to I whispered in his ear to move down a bit until his feet were dangling down off the bed bent 90 deg at the knees. I tied them to each support under the bed and tied his hands to the head board in a spread eagle fashion. I stood back watching him ... watching his cock which he couldn't stroke it anymore. I loved seeing him helpless like that, tied and waiting for my kinky play.  
I knelt between his opened legs and lightly put my hands on his thighs. He stirred and his cock came up off his stomach.  
"Uhmm, you want me don't you?"  
"Jesus, yes." He moaned with a labored voice.  
His chest rose and fell in an increasing rhythm as I inched my hands up into the creases of his legs touching his balls with the tips of my fingers. I noticed a generous amount of pre-cum ooze out from the tip of his cock. I couldn't wait any longer and grabbing his cock wrapped my fingers around the warm shaft. With one pull I exposed his pulpous head inches from my face and extending my tongue, licked the pre-cum oozing out of it.  
Oh the taste was incredible, warm, thick man-juice made my whole mouth salivate. I swallowed hard savoring the taste and opening my mouth wide, put the head of his cock inside wrapping my soft lips around it.  
"Oh yes ... Kate yesssss..." He hissed enjoying my wet mouth.  
I was so turned on at that point that with one swift motion of my head I had his entire cock in my mouth, past my tonsils and down my throat! I felt the soft brush of his pubic hair tickle my lips as my throat convulsed around the thick shaft. I fought the nauseating feeling a few moments more and slowly came back up for air licking the thickly veined shaft in the process.  
"Ohhh ... ohhhh ... my god Kate! That ... that's incredible!" He moaned moving his head from side to side in disbelief.  
A long strand of my drool was covering his cock and wrapping my hand around it, I jerked him off in a nice slow motion.  
"Now that you're nice and wet I'm going to fuck you like you've never been fucked before," I moaned at him.  
I stood up and facing away from him got on top of the bed. I wanted to see myself in the mirror which was attached to the opposite wall. My heart pounded in my chest and my pussy creamed as I straddled him hovering over his hard cock as I was about to impale myself on his thick meat.  
That's when I noticed my daughter behind the slightly opened door! She was standing there watching me with wide eyes! I was completely naked and spread open facing the doorway with her Father's hard cock poised to enter me. I should have stopped! I wanted to stop, this was so improper but inch by inch my legs gave way bringing my pussy closer to a nice hard meat that needed my pussy so much.  
For some perverted reason, watching my daughter watch me, I pushed myself down on top of that cock. Inch by inch it went into my pussy filling me until there was no more, I sat there completely filled by the pulsating meat.  
"Oh Kate, oh fuck, I missed your pussy so much," John moaned.  
My daughter watched me with wide eyes, she watched my pussy full of her Dad's cock but suddenly she looked into my eyes. My heart skipped a beat as we stared at each other wondering what the other would do. As wrong as it was to show myself in front of my daughter that way I started to fuck myself on her Dad's hard cock, slowly lifting up and sinking down. I don't know what made me do that. The thought of someone watching was incredibly irresistible and the thought of my daughter watching ... was even more so.  
Suddenly Kristy silently opened the door and walked in closing it behind her. I froze thinking my husband must have heard that but he was too far gone enjoying the tight pussy wrapped around his cock.  
What was she doing? This was so dangerous! I couldn't talk, I couldn't stop and I didn't want to give my husband an idea anything was wrong. I lifted myself slowly watching Kristy and then sunk back down the fullness of his cock driving me crazy. She came up unsure to within a couple of feet and sat down on the carpet in front of the bed. She was so close to me and I was so spread open!  
I rose and fell fucking myself, my husband's thick cock driving me wild with its penetration. Kristy watched and her hands slowly found their way under her nightshirt pushing it further up until I could see her plain white panties. Her fingers slid under the elastic band and found her slit sliding up and down it and making small circles around her clit soaking her panties with her juices. My mouth suddenly became very dry as I watched the amount of wetness glistening on her fingers and soaking her panties. I tasted her once and now I could think of nothing else.  
I could feel my husband was close to Cumming and I didn't want him to yet. I lifted myself off his cock and got into a 69 position. John immediately felt my pussy near his mouth and reaching out with his tongue quickly found my wet opening sinking his tongue inside it.  
"Ohhhh ... yessss..." I moaned.  
At the same time holding his wet cock in front of my face and watching my daughter on the floor, I opened my mouth and took John's wet cock inside it. I tasted myself on his cock in front of our daughter which to me was extremely kinky. I was licking and sucking without a pause making sure I didn't get him too excited, I didn't want him to cum yet.  
My daughter was watching me with intensity, although she kept on working on her own pussy bringing herself pleasure, her eyes were glued to me, my mouth and her dad's cock. I could tell from her flushed face she was extremely turned on.  
When I had John's cock completely cleaned off I knelt down again straddling John and facing my daughter. I slowly impaled myself on John's hard cock leaning back this time and spreading my legs to the max. My knees were bent at 90 degrees and supporting myself on with my arms I slid John's cock inside of my hungry pussy. It sunk inside me with no difficulty since it was still wet from my saliva. I rose and fell watching Kristy in this perverted position while the only parts of my body touching anything were my hands and feet and my pussy.  
"Ahhhh ... oh my god John ... you're so hard," I moaned watching Kristy watch her dad's hard cock as it slid in and out of me giving my body a glance from time to time with wide eyes full of sexual excitement.  
"Kate, oh my god, fuck it ... just fuck my cock," He moaned back.  
Suddenly I saw Kristy silently get up. She pulled on her nightshirt and pulled it off of her revealing her well developed tits, her nipples were standing out straight. She threw the shirt to the floor and hooking her fingers in the waistband of her panties pulled them down and stepped out of them. She stood there completely naked and my heart begun beating even faster.  
She gave me a wicked look and took a step towards us. I froze in fear she was going to try to join us, John's cock almost slid out of me, I barely had the head of his cock inside my fuck hole.  
"Oh Kate don't stop, fuck me ... fuck me," John moaned and I lifted myself up and dropped down on top of his cock driving myself crazy with it.  
Kristy came up and stood silently in between John's spread open legs ... so close to us ... so close to her dad's cock. Suddenly she reached out and grabbed my nipples with both of her hands pulling and twisting them! Oh my god! When my daughter did that the pain and wickedness of it all put me over the edge so quick I screamed and came!  
"Ugggghhhhmmmmmm, oh myyyyyy godddddddd ... ahhhhhhhhhh ... fuck ... oh fuck yessssssssssssssssssss!"  
I kept on fucking myself rising up and down the whole time while the orgasm ripped through my body with f***e from my head to my pussy. Every part of me tensed up and released ... tensed up and released to the rhythm of my fucking motion and my screams!  
"Ohhhhhhhhhh ... ohhhhhhh ... ughmmmmm ... ahhhhhhhhh..." I moaned like a slut.  
It was so intense I felt like I creamed all over his cock and balls, my cum pouring out of me like a damned up stream which was just released. I felt Kristy's fingers pinching, pulling and twisting my nipples to the point of intense pain but coupled with my orgasm gave me an erotic ... submissive orgasm I have never felt before! It took a while ... a long while for my orgasm to pass and when it did I slumped back on top of John, his cock still in me.  
Kristy released my nipples and sat down in at the foot of the bed watching her dad's cock pulsate inside of me.  
"Jesus Kate, did you just come?" My blindfolded and tied up husband asked.  
"Whew! Yes, oh my god yes!"  
I looked at Kristy who was intensely watching me. I reached down between my legs and grabbed on to John's very hard cock. Looking at my daughter I slowly pulled it out making sure she saw how dilated my hole was when his cock finally slid out of me. She was breathing really hard watching this. I moved back into a 69 position and positioned my pussy at John's mouth.  
"Eat me honey, suck my cum out of me. I want you to taste it ... I want you to drink my cum."  
I didn't have to repeat myself, John dove in with fury licking and sucking with slurping sounds sucking my pussy lips into his mouth and drinking ... drinking cum which was dripping out of my hole. Enjoying what he was doing to my exhausted pussy I brought his wet cock to my mouth and licked it up and down before sticking it in my mouth. I drank my own cum off of his cock in front of our daughter like a hungry slut! While he was in my mouth I sucked hard making same slurping and sucking sounds he was making eating my used pussy.  
It didn't take long for John to tense up and moan letting me know he was about to cum. I looked at Kristy. She was so close to us reclined and supported on her elbows, her legs spread and her pussy dripping. I ... I couldn't stand it, I needed to ... to give her more. With my heart beating hard in my chest from the excitement of what I was about to do I pulled my husband's pulsating cock out of my mouth and pumping his thickly veined shaft hard, I aimed it at my daughter.  
As soon as I did that Kristy's mouth opened in disbelief and lifting her ass of the floor while keeping her legs spread, she waited.  
"Oh shit Kate, I'm Cumming ... Oh fuck, I'm Cumming!" John yelled.  
I gave his cock a hard stroke and suddenly he exploded and a thick wad of his precious cum flew out of his cock with such f***e it cleared the short distance to our daughter landing across Kristy's face. I pumped again and the next stream of his thick man-juice flew out and landed under our daughter's nose dribbling down to her lips. She immediately opened her mouth and allowed her father's cum to drip onto her waiting tongue. She brought her tongue inside her mouth and swallowed!  
"Oh my god John, more ... give me more!" I begged watching what he was doing to our daughter.  
Another stream flew out with equal f***e and again hit Kristy's face right under her eye. I pumped his cock again and again a thick wad of white juice flew out landing on Kristy's neck. I just kept on pumping his cock spraying our daughter with her dad's cum all over her body. Another stream hit her tits ... one and then the other. More flew out and hit our daughter on her stomach and then her very wet pussy. I made sure her shaved pussy was covered with her dad's cum. He had so much stored up, weeks of pent up cum flying from his cock and landing on Kristy who was barely able to stay quite.  
When he finally had no more coming out I took his cock into my mouth tasting the sweet cum which still oozed out and looked at our daughter. She was a mess! The cum was dripping all over her face as she tried to lick it with her tongue and she had cum on her tits, on her stomach and on her cleanly shaved pussy. She even had a generous amount across her pussy lips which was dripping down to the crack of her ass.  
I couldn't stand the site, I crawled off the bed letting go of John's softening cock and crawled up to our daughter. She was watching me, her tits rising and falling to the rhythm of her heavy breathing. I was on my hands and knees in between my daughters spread open legs. I gave her one last look and lowering my head down to her pussy started licking John's cum off of her.  
Her pussy lips were soft and hot when my tongue lashed across them hungrily licking off my husband's cum. She moaned softly from the contact of my wet tongue and I hoped my husband thought it was me moaning. I sucked her velvet lips into my mouth wanting to take her whole pussy inside and herd her muffled moan. I let go of her lips and licked all around her pussy drinking sticky cum where ever I could find it. I licked in the crevice of her thighs sucking, hungry for more.  
I saw there was more in the crack of her ass. I looked at her and taking her spread open thighs in my hands, I pushed her legs up until her knees touched her tits and her ass cheeks opened for me. I gave my daughter one last look and with my heart racing in my chest I lowered my mouth licking down past her pussy. My tongue worked its way to the area between her pussy and her asshole licking ... wriggling always wanting more cum. Looking down I saw my daughter's wet asshole ... wet with my husband's cum and pausing a bit I raked her tine rear hole with my tongue.  
Kristy immediately let out a muffled moan watching me with wide eyes shocked at what I was doing. I couldn't stop myself, her asshole was so inviting, so dirty but yet so intimate at the time. Again my tongue lashed across her anal hole and I saw it pulsate a bit as if she was pushing it out at me. Oh god, I couldn't believe what I was doing!  
I licked all around my daughter's asshole and I felt it pulsate every time my tongue licked across her hole. I kept it up until I was sure there was no more cum there and letting go of her thighs I worked my way up to her pussy again giving it a few tender licks before licking cum off her stomach and then reaching her tits.  
I looked up at her briefly just to see her staring at me ... staring at what I was doing still spread open for me ... still willing to let me drink the cum off of her. I rolled my tongue around her wet nipples and cleaned them off really good before moving up to her neck. Finally I reached her face, her beautiful soft face full of her dad's cum. I licked her eyes, her nose, her cheeks and when I had enough cum in my mouth I pressed my lips to hers.  
"Ughmmmmmm..." Kristy let out a soft moan and opened her mouth wide.  
I released her dad's cum into her mouth letting it drip into hers and down her throat. She swallowed every last bit and frantically pushed her tongue into mine searching for more in a wild, intimate kiss.  
"God Kate, that was the best, I don't think I ever came that hard before," I heard John say.  
I let go of Kristy and looked up at John. He was tied up waiting for me, his soft cock lying to the side with a small amount of cum gathered at the tip. I pressed my lips to Kristy's ear and whispered.  
"Go to your room, I'll see you there in a minute."  
She shook her head up and down and picking up her clothes silently walked out.  
"Hmmm, did you like it?" I asked crawling up to John's cock.  
"Yes, I loved it, but can you take the blindfolds off now?" He asked.  
I did and then took the restraints off of him. I knew he was tired from his long trip and it was just a matter of minutes before he fell asl**p.  
"Thanks honey, you're the best," He whispered nestling his head to my breast.  
I stroked his hair affectionately thinking of our daughter, thinking of her drinking her dad's cum. The thought was so exciting I could not go to sl**p, I had to see her again. I made sure John was asl**p before I sneaked out of the room making my way to Kristy's.  
I slowly opened the door and saw her lying on her bed completely naked. She still smelled like cum ... like her dad's cum.  
"Oh my god Mom, that was ... oh god that was the best. Thanks," She whispered and wrapped her arms around me when I sat down at the edge of her bed.  
We were both naked.  
"I know sweetie, I know. I ... liked it too," I whispered back unsure of what she might think about me but glad she loved what we did.  
I don't know why I came here, I don't know if I wanted to have more of her or if I wanted her to take me. I held my precious daughter in my arms until I felt her kiss my neck. I pulled away from her for a moment looking at her.  
"God, I could eat you whole you know, you taste so good."  
"Especially with dads cum on me," She let out a laugh.  
"Yes, I ... I just couldn't stop myself when I saw you there spread open like that. Betty's sex shop was sort of contagious," I laughed as well remembering our little cum duel.  
"I know, but this was better, much better. Dad's cum tastes so good."  
She looked at me and her face became serious.  
"Will you let me drink dad's cum again sometimes?" She asked innocently.  
She was so beautiful, her young full breasts raising and falling in a stead rhythm and her pink nipples so tender they were begging to be licked. She must have seen me staring at them because she smiled.  
"You want to eat me again don't you?" She simply said.  
I couldn't look away from her tits and nipples.  
"Yes," I whispered knowing it made me sound like a lesbian slut.  
"First promise me you will let me drink dads cum again," She insisted.  
"I ... I promise," I whispered.  
She smiled and laid down spreading her legs open for me.  
"You're such a little slut mom, but I love it ... I love when you're a slut. Eat me, eat my pussy mom."  
Her words made me blush and the word slut made my pussy cream. I loved it when my own daughter called me a slut ... I loved eating her pussy and I loved sharing my husband's cum with her.  
Thinking of all those things I lowered my head down to my daughter's pussy and licked her ... liked her with all the love I felt for her while she moaned with her sexy young voice.  
"God it's muggy outside," I moaned after opening the sliding glass door.  
Our back yard was bare and not well taken care of. Ever since we decided to put the pool in it seemed everyone lost the desire to do anything with it and we all waited for the construction to start. Unfortunately the construction company was busy because of the summer season and could not start right away. We were f***ed to wait before they began.  
I quickly closed the sliding glass door loosing the desire to go outside and instead went up to my room to get dressed since I was still in my bathrobe. Thinking about Kristy and the fact I had sex with her last night, I rummaged through the closet looking for something to wear. Unfortunately John was already at work preparing reports from his business trip and Kristy was out. Tommy was meeting his friends Tim and Jason to review pictures they were going to put up on their web site and I was home alone.  
"Boring..." I whispered at the prospect of spending the whole day by myself.  
As I thought of things I could do I noticed a tiny blue dress in the corner of my closet and sighed. It was the dress John bought for me when we first got married. It was the same dress I had on when we made love and created our daughter Kristy. God that seemed like so long ago!  
I reached out and held the thin material in my hands feeling how soft and shiny it was. I brought the dress to my nose and inhaled. It still smelled like my perfume with a tiny scent of John. No matter how many times I washed it the dress always held our bodies' scents.  
I walked up to the bed and carefully laid it out on the mattress. I wondered if I could still fit in it since it was years since the last time I wore it. That many years ago fashion was a little different and people wore clothes which did not show off their bodies like they do now, my dress was loose then but maybe ... just maybe it would still fit me now!  
I dropped the robe letting it fall to the ground and walked up to the dresser completely naked. I scanned my body in the mirror noticing my large breasts were still firm, my stomach tight with just a tiny little tummy showing and my hips ... were fuller now. I looked good, sexy to be precise.  
What to wear underneath? A bra was out of the question, it was just too damn hot outside. Instead, I focused my attention on my panty drawer. Holding up a pair of thin string panties not even big enough to cover my pussy lips I shook my head.  
"Too slutty..." I murmured.  
Maybe if I was going out with Tommy, or even Kristy, but not now ... not around the house. I looked further tossing aside panties which I didn't like and held up a pair I didn't know I had.  
"Where did these come from?" I asked myself holding the intriguing panties up.  
They were red and lacy with a small but solid triangle in the front and a thin string in the back wrapping around to a thin waistband. What made them stand out was the opening in the middle of the triangle piece which covered the crotch! The opening was long enough to imitate the length of a woman's pussy with one piece of material overlapping the other. Although the edges of the opening overlapped, one could easily slide them apart and expose what was underneath. They were ... crotch-less panties made for ... for fucking with panties on!  
The problem was I did not remember owning them! Where did they come from? Kristy? Did my daughter wear provocatively sexy undergarments like this? I wasn't sure, Gina had some clothes in Tommy's room for when she spent nights over maybe they were hers? From the two possibilities, the latter one seemed more likely.  
I looked at them closer and my heart began beating faster. It didn't look like the panties were washed; I could make out a whitish residue in the middle of the gusset! A residue that could only be wetness from another woman's pussy!  
Although I was alone, I looked at the partially open door to make sure no one was peeking and brought the panties to my nose. I inhaled deeply closing my eyes as the intimate aroma of a woman's pussy drifted into my lungs.  
"Gina..." I whispered opening my eyes.  
It was Gina; they were her panties, her juices crusted in the middle of them. I inhaled again covering my mouth with them and enjoyed the scent of the young girl for a moment longer feeling the all too familiar wetness forming between my own pussy lips. Why did she do that? She must have placed them in my drawer when I wasn't here. I looked in the mirror and noticed how hard my nipples were, how heavy my breasts rose and fell, how wet my pussy lips already looked.  
It was weird but I wanted to deposit my own juices on them, I wanted my pussy to rub against the girl's juices ... to mix with hers ... to ... to become one. I stepped into the panties and pulled them up noticing how tight they were. Gina did not have the hips I had and the waistband quickly dug into my soft skin. The triangle material was small on me but still covered my pussy sufficiently the only thing was, the opening materials were now barely meeting instead of overlapping each other like it was intended. The result was my dark pussy lips occasionally peeking through the slit in the material when my legs were slightly apart.  
That didn't bother me too much as I was the only one looking and turning around I admired my ass which was completely visible with the thin string completely lost between my sexy ass cheeks. If Gina wanted to play this game I would too. Deciding to wear them all day I walked up to the bed and slid the tiny blue dress up. The front of the dress had buttons but only down to the waist at which point the dress sexily wrapped around my hips hugging them and stopped a little shorter then I would have normally liked. Hmmm ... I guess I did not have my girlish figure anymore, the bottom edge of the dress stopped at my upper thighs covering my crotch and a few inches below it.  
Shrugging my shoulders I looked at my breasts which were still exposed. Buttoning the buttons I managed to cover them with the dress but could not stop them from trying to rip the buttons off. Hmmm ... I guess I had bigger tits now too. I ended up loosening the top buttons to below my boob line exposing my whole cleavage and inner sides of my breasts just so the buttons would not pop off! I walked up to the mirror and smiled.  
I looked hot, sexy, and provocative! One more thing! I ran to the closet and scanning my shoes quickly decided on a pair of high heels which matched my dress. Blue but a different shade. I put them on and carefully walked up to the mirror again.  
"Oh my god!" I whispered admiring myself in the mirror.  
I was already tall with long, sexy legs but putting on that dress ... and those high heels made me look taller ... sexier. I twirled around like a model looking at myself and made sure I didn't fall in those tall heels, I liked what I saw, I was ... I was turning myself on! Licking my lips I looked around the room for something to fuck. My vibrator was buried deep in a shoebox on the top shelf of my closet and I needed something quick!  
I separated my legs a bit and slid my hand under the dress. Lifting it slightly and watching myself in the mirror I gasped at the site of my pussy lips protruding from between the material. They were wet! I stretched my index finger and slid it along my opening scooping up the moisture gathered there. I brought my wet finger to my lips opening my mouth and watching myself in the mirror when ... the phone rang!  
I jumped startled and quickly lowered my hand. It rang again.  
"Damn it!" I said aloud frustrated at the sudden interruption.  
The phone rang again, it would not stop. I quickly walked up to the phone and picked it up.  
"Hallo!" I said impatiently.  
"Kate? Hi, this is Betty," A young voice said at the other end.  
Betty! The young sexy girl from the sex shop!  
"Oh Hi Betty, how are you?" I asked trying to mask my excitement.  
"I'm good, I figured I'd give you a call to see what you and Kristy were up to." She replied.  
"Oh, just doing a little house cleaning, organizing the closet, that sort of thing and Kristy is out visiting a friend," I lied.  
I didn't want to tell her I was about to fuck myself with ... with something.  
"That's boring!" She hit the nail on the head.  
"Why don't you come down to the shop? I have some new products I'm showing off, I could use your help and it would be fun. You should see some of the stuff I got," She laughed.  
I liked her laugh, it rang with melody and emanated happiness which was catchy.  
"Stuff? What stuff?" My curiosity immediately picked up.  
"Well come down and take a peek. You'll like it."  
"Stuff" as Betty referred to it could only be sex toys. Sex toys I so badly needed at the moment because I was so damn turned on and by myself!  
"Ahhh, sounds interesting. Give me half an hour and I'll be there," I calmly answered but inside I was already extremely excited.  
"Great! I'll see you here," She said and hung up.  
Great! I'll finally get something to satisfy my sexual hunger until John or Tommy get home. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. What if I go dressed like this? I looked so damn sexy and with my breasts barely contained in the dress I was bound to turn a head or two. Admiring myself in the mirror and looking forward to teasing any man who would happen to be there I walked out of the house.  
Something kept tugging at my mind on the way there. Something Betty said. "I'm showing off some new products" she said "I could use your help". What did that mean? Showing them off to whom? Potential customers? And what did she need my help with? Suddenly the idea of wearing that dress did not look so appealing. What if there were men there, lots of men? I looked down at my breasts and all I could see was skin, skin to the edges of my aureoles and cleavage down to past the bottom of breasts. Looking past them at my legs I saw how exposed they were, sitting in the car I could almost see my crotch less panties!  
"Oh god," I moaned concerned pulling into the parking lot of Betty's sex shop.  
The parking lot looked crowded. I had to round the corner of the building just to find an empty spot to park the car. After parking I shut off the engine and sat there in the car thinking ... deciding if I should go in. Again I scanned the amount of cars and was pretty sure the place was crowded, crowded with men! Who else visited places like that? Again I looked at myself. I was so exposed, oh god, so exposed ... and this tiny little shop was so crowded! I would have to be very careful not to expose any more than I have already.  
I noticed my nipples starting to harden and I felt the moisture between my legs. I ... I could go in for just a moment, just to say Hi to Betty and then leave. So what if men would see me like that, my whole purpose of wearing this dress was to tease men and now I was going to back down? No, I had to go in ... just for a moment.  
Taking a deep breath I opened my car door and placed one leg out while the other was still in the car just as a couple of men walked by. I froze in shock and fear they could see between my legs and gave them a quick look. Both men were staring right between my legs! I quickly placed my other leg out beside the other one and closed my knees ignoring them, pretending like nothing happened I tried to maintain my composure, knowing they just saw my panties. Oh god, my crotch-less panties and my pussy lips ... my pussy lips were probably visible.  
Both men had the deer in the headlights look and were licking their lips which suddenly dried out. I was pretty sure they just saw my panties and probably more! Again I had to take a deep breath before standing up. As I did I felt the dress hugging my hips ... higher than it should bunched up around my waist from the trip here. I had my back to both men but I could feel their eyes on me ... on my ass. How much did I show? I looked down inconspicuously and saw the edge of the dress was at my crotch level. That meant both men could see my entire legs up to my ass!  
"Oh god, I can't believe I'm doing this," I whispered to myself and pulled my dress down.  
I had to be careful not to pull too far so my breasts wouldn't pop out. Hoping everything was in place I turned around facing the men and walked past them trying my hardest to ignore the hungry looks they were both giving me. My heart was beating so fast! When I was a short distance away I heard them talk.  
"Fuck she was hot!" I heard one voice.  
"Jesus yes, you think she's a porn star?"  
"Fuck yeah, she has to be! Did you see her panties? Her pussy was showing! Did you see that?"  
ME A PORN STAR! I rounded the corner quickly so I did not hear the response and headed for the door. Oh my god, they saw my pussy! As wrong as it was, I felt a sudden kinky thrill and fought really hard to bring my breathing down to normal. Taking a deep breath I opened the door.  
I looked into the backs of men standing around facing what looked like a stage set up against the opposite wall. Because the room was already crowded I managed to close the door but could not move any further in because of men standing in front of me. I did not want to draw attention to myself so I just stood there trying to peek over shoulders at the stage where I was sure to find Betty.  
Sure enough Betty was standing next to what looked like a chair which was covered in a bright colored cover with something attached to the front of it. Because it was covered I could not make out what it was. Betty held a rather large vibrator in her hand and was describing the settings on the sexy mechanical cock. She looked great! Her long dark hair fell in soft waves over her shoulders sensually covering her back, her square shoulders were bare due to the white blouse she wore which covered her rather large breasts but exposed everything above. She had a short skirt on hugging her sexy hips and ass and a pair of heels.  
I looked hungrily at the sexy girl and realized that was how the two men outside must have looked at me. My god, was I turning into a pervert like most men? Or maybe my intimacy with my daughter last time I was here heightened my sexual drive at this moment?  
I scanned the small stage and stopped at a giant figure of a man standing behind Betty. I held my breath! There could only be one man so big, so clean cut and emanating strength and power without even trying! ADAM, the gentle giant from the strip club which saved me and the young girl Liz from being ****d by Frank. But how did he know Betty?  
Suddenly the door behind me opened and the two men so closely admiring my private parts on the outside walked in behind me. I gave them a quick glance and saw how their eyes were stealing peeks at my long legs and ass. Because it was so tight in the room, both men pressed against me just to close the door. I stiffened up feeling a chest pressing to my side and what felt like a crotch to my ass. I knew it was tight in here but this felt like they tried extra hard to gain some space by pressing into me.  
I turned my head and gave the one who was pressing his crotch into my ass a disapproving look.  
"Sorry, it's damn crowded in here," He mumbled.  
I didn't say anything but I hoped my look let him know that if he tried anything else I was certainly going to let him have it. I turned to the stage and what Betty was showing off but my eyes immediately found Adam.  
He looked good and wore a simple tea shirt and jeans. His arms which he had crossed over his chest were ripped, cords of muscles standing out with a slightest move he made. He was very impressive, standing way over six feet with a sweep of chest unmatched by anyone here.  
Suddenly I saw Betty waving her hands at me with a big smile on her face and the crowd begin looking back. Suddenly I became the center of attention of horny, perverted men which filled the small shop. I wanted to walk out but I couldn't because of two men blocking the door behind me. I wanted to hide but seeing who Betty was waving at the crowd opened up creating a narrow pathway for me to reach the stage. Everyone looked at me and I heard gasps and whistles of approval all around me, I was sure it was approval of how much skin I managed to expose with my skimpy outfit.  
There was no escape and a deep breath I put on a friendly smile and walked up to the stage Betty was standing on. I glanced at Adam who had a smile on his face and was watching me.  
"Hi Kate, so glad you came," She said excitedly and gave me a quick hug.  
"Betty, you didn't say you would have customers here ... so many customers,"  
She smiled back raising the thick vibrator in front of her and winked at me.  
"I only advertised for a short period of time, I'm as surprised as you. Just hang out here with me, let me finish this up," She whispered and turned back to the audience.  
"Ok everyone, I'm sorry for the interruption. As I was saying just a small amount of lubricant is necessary during the act and like this gentleman was saying, the vibrator is going to do the rest. Your wife or girlfriend or boyfriend will love you for it." She laughed as soon as she said "boyfriend".  
I was a bit surprised as I couldn't imagine any man taking that thick of a vibrator in their rear. Scanning the audience I realized there might be some gay men there. Most of them were in their 30 and 40 and I even saw a couple of women who clung closely to their men. Everyone was watching us and I could tell most men were watching me.  
"Ok, our next new product is a dildo that was cast out of the mold of Tony Hung's cock, yes; this is his real duplicate and ... is on sale right now. Kate, can you hand me the dildo," Betty turned pointing at the low table behind us.  
I gave her a blank stare but she just smiled motioning for me to hand her the cock. Ok, I would play along; I would be her Vanna White. I turned and looked at the low table which wasn't really a table. It was a suitcase cover in what looked like a table cloth laying on the floor behind us. I walked up to it and immediately heard whistles and gasps which meant everyone was staring at my backside. I was stiff and nervous knowing that so many men were watching me.  
When I walked up to the suitcase I thought about how to bend over to retrieve the dildo from it. Crouching was out of the question since my dress was so short and would immediately slide above my ass exposing me. The only thing left was to bend over and pick up the dildo and not spread my legs so I would not show anything. Knowing everyone's eyes were on me I bent over with my legs slightly bent and reached for the cock.  
As soon as I did that the crowd exploded with encouraging comments and whistles which made my face turn completely red. I briefly looked down to see the state of my dress and knew I must have been showing my panties to the crowd. My short dress was inching its way up barely covering my butt in the back.  
"Uuuuuggghhhh ... yes Kate," I heard Betty shout and she begun clapping.  
Well soon everyone clapped happy that they could see my tiny panties. I grabbed the thick black dildo and straightened out quickly, registering a slight excitement building up between my legs. When I turned around to face the audience I saw happy faces staring at me and clapping their hands. I walked up to Betty totally embarrassed who was giving me encouraging smiles.  
"Beautiful, ladies and gentleman, and so modest too," She shouted to the audience.  
"What movies did she star in!" Someone in the audience shouted.  
Betty laughed.  
"My friend Kate is not a porn star believe it or not. Although she could knock the panties off any porn star alive, as you can see she's hotter than any one of them!"  
"Betty!" I exclaimed shocked at her comment.  
More whistles and comments from the audience.  
"She needs to make a porn movie, I'll pay top dollars for it!" Someone else shouted and everyone agreed.  
By that time I was totally embarrassed and forgot I was holding a foot long, thick black dildo in my hands wearing that seductive, tight dress which was about two sizes too small on me. Finally Betty giving me a wink took the heavy dildo out of my hands directing the attention of the audience to it. I stepped back hoping she and the audience would leave me alone. By stepping back I ended up near Adam who was watching me with a warm smile on his face.  
"Hi Adam, what are you doing here," I whispered over Betty's descriptions of the dildo.  
He just looked at me with those blazing blue eyes which were blank most of the time. He didn't say a word for a long time almost as if my words took a long time to register in his brain. Finally he moved his hands to the sides, muscles standing out with no effort from him.  
"Hi Kate," He said in deep tone.  
I saw a flicker of intelligence which was quickly covered up by his blank stare.  
"Betty asked me to help her today, so no one gets out of line," He murmured and went back to slowly scanning the audience.  
"Alright! Are you ready to see the latest creation from fucking machines?" Betty suddenly yelled and the whole audience boomed in approval.  
She laughed enjoying the reaction from the crowd.  
"To reveal this marvel I asked a very special friend to help. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you ... Raven!" She finished with a dramatic flair pointing in the direction of her back office.  
I stiffened up. Raven? The exotic beauty from the strip club? The one I ... I licked and ... oh god! My eyes followed Betty's pointing arm with sudden interest and nervousness and my mouth became dry. The office door opened and Raven stepped out to a sudden silence from the audience. She was beautiful and exotic, wearing only a tiny bikini which didn't cover much of anything leaving her body almost bare. The top was barely large enough to cover her nipples which left her magnificent breasts exposed on all sides. Her naturally tanned body was hard, her skin smooth and the tiny bikini panties covered her pussy lips and left everything else exposed.  
I swallowed hard watching her and suddenly the audience erupted in a volley of cheers and claps. Everyone was suddenly watching Raven as she strolled sexily up to the stage. When she was near enough to notice me her long dark hair flowed to the side as her head jerked up staring at me. A satisfied smile appeared on her face and she walked up the couple of steps swaying her sexy hips as she reached the stage. Her eyes were on mine and then she was roaming them up and down my body, making me hot. I stood there like a little girl while the exotic beauty admired me from head to toe.  
"Thank you. Thanks!" She yelled silencing the audience.  
Finally everyone settled down and watched her. There was a lot to watch, I noticed as she turned to the audience her whole back side was exposed, the tiny string of her bikini panties was hidden deep in the crack of her ass coming out on the very top just to meet with a thin string which wrapped around her waist. She was so daring! I would never wear anything like that in front of strangers but then again, I wasn't a stripper and she was. She was used to displaying her body for everyone to see, it was her work.  
"Thank you again, if you want to see more of me come on by the City Limits tonight! Believe me, you will be able to see all of me there," She laughed and everyone cheered, even the ladies in the audience.  
So she didn't work for Max's anymore. I remembered that she was the one who told Adam that Frank was about to **** me in the private booth at Max's where she used to work before. I didn't think anyone knew about it and I only found out from Adam when he drove me to my car. Did she get fired? Did she switch jobs because of what happened? Adam broke Franks arm when he pulled him off of me and threw him against the wall, that's why they fired him. But no one knew that Raven helped me that night. I decided to ask her when I get a chance.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you "The pleasure zone"!" Betty yelled and pulled the cover off the chair looking thing in the middle of the stage.  
It was a strange device, much like a gynecological chair but wrapped in dark leather and straps hanging off the armrests. The foot rests were extendable and I noticed slides which could spread the foot rests wide apart. In front of the chair and attached to it on the bottom was a dark box which was mounted on the extendable pedestal. Out of that box extended a shining rod with a mount at the end of it. The rod was positioned in such way that it hung between the foot rests of the chair. I noticed a power cord and a cord with a control box at the end of it which were wrapped around the box. Wow, I could only imagine what was mounted on the end of the shiny rod!  
Raven strolled around the stage showing herself off to the audience while a lot of men looked on amazed at her and the machine she was showing off. When she got close to where I was standing she turned and looked at me. Her stare was hypnotizing and I tried holding it for a while but eventually my eyes darted down to her barely covered breasts. She smiled and turned back to the audience while my eyes instinctively found her amazing ass.  
"I need a volunteer from the audience so we can show off the machine. Oh, don't worry, we won't go hardcore here. As much as we'd love to we can't," Raven said looking around to the two or so women present.  
They all shrunk back not wanting to be the ones strapped in.  
"What? No volunteers? Oh come on what woman would not want to ride this thing!"  
She turned and looked at me expectantly. I swear, I felt like running out of the shop at that moment. She did not expect me to do that in front of so many men? I shook my head from side to side letting her know I would not volunteer either and took up a position right by Adam. For some reason I felt safe when I was near him.  
Raven shook her head obviously displeased and turned towards Betty. Betty just smiled and raised her hand like a schoolgirl letting everyone know she would volunteer.  
"Yes, we have one!" Raven yelled and taking Betty's hand paraded her around the stage.  
Betty wore a rather short skirt so I was curious how she was going to climb into the chair without showing too much. I didn't have to wait long, Raven brought Betty near the chair and after a small jump up Betty was comfortably sitting in it. The chair faced the direction where Adam and I were standing so I had a perfect view of Betty's front while her side faced the audience. I looked at her amazing 44DD breasts contained in that plain white blouse and the outline of the big nipple rings she always wore. I was beginning to wonder if she was in to the S&M scene. Betty looked at me and smiled, she knew I was staring at her.  
"Ok, first thing we need is to have our subject's feet comfortably strapped in. Kate, will you do the honors?" Raven suddenly turned towards me.  
Ok, this wasn't as bad as being in the chair getting strapped in. I smiled at her and moved over to the far side of the chair while Raven watched me with watchful eye. I gave Betty a weak smile and grabbing her left foot lifted it up and placed it in the foot rest. Betty's short skirt stretched and I involuntarily peeked down between her legs just to see she did not have any panties on, on outline of her pussy lips staring back at me. I noticed she was perfectly shaven there with dark pussy lips and a small clit under the hood of tender skin. I gave her a quick glance as my breathing suddenly increased and noticed she was watching my every move.  
When I was done with her left foot I came around to the front noticing everyone in the audience was following my every move with their eyes and grabbing Betty's right foot lifted it up and out setting it in the opposite foot rest. There was no chance Betty's short skirt would cover anything, as soon as I lifted her leg the skirt slid up towards her hips and the more I spread her legs the higher it slid up. I could tell my face was red, I couldn't look away, her pussy was right there and all I could do was stare at it.  
When I finally had her legs strapped in I gave her a quick look. She was smiling at me breathing a little heavier than before and I noticed her nipples harder than before making an outline in that thin blouse of hers. So she was excited as well! She liked me looking at her. It was a revelation because Betty never made any moves towards me, never suggested anything which would be out of the ordinary and besides our encounter at the bus stop when she had sex with other men never showed any promiscuous behavior. Now however, I was finding a whole new side of Betty. I took one last peek between her spread open legs and walked up to Adam.  
Raven moved up besides Betty fumbling with the shiny tube extending now between Betty's legs and kept on explaining to the audience the settings and uses of the machine. Because the way the device faced the audience could not see between Betty's legs but standing besides Adam I could. My heart was starting to race and I could feel my face warming from the thought of Betty's pussy being exposed. I did not want to be obvious and look right down between her legs especially when a good portion of the men were still watching me.  
I took a peek again. Betty's big tits were sexily resting under her blouse and her legs were spread open. She was watching me, our eyes met and she gave me a weak smile without trying to cover herself. I held her eyes for as long as I could but I knew it was a losing battle. After a moment my eyes slipped down to her tits, then further down until they rested on her pussy. I took a moment to enjoy the sight. Her pussy was smooth and the skin naturally tanned with darker skin right around her brown lips which already seemed moist from the excitement of being exposed.  
I looked away just to see Raven giving me a knowing smile while she picked up a heavy dildo from the small table behind the machine. She knew exactly what I was looking at. I felt like a little girl at that moment getting caught peeking at her first naked man, for some reason Raven was really intimidating. It probably had something to do with her exotic beauty and the fact I once had the pleasure of eating her.  
Raven walked up to the front and waving the dildo in the air slipped it over the protruding rod. Now the dildo was slightly sagging touching Betty's naval. The men in the audience stirred hoping that Raven would slip the big rubber cock inside Betty.  
"Come down everyone, I know what you're thinking," She laughed.  
"You know I would love to give you a live demonstration but we can't, it's the law."  
The men in the audience erupted in boo's and whistles of disapproval. They wanted to see Betty fucked by the machine.  
"Sorry fellows, if you want to see this thing in action I suggest you buy one and use it on your lover. For now, we are going to simulate."  
With that she turned the small dial and suddenly the machine came alive. The shiny rod slowly moved forward to the accompanying sound of an electric motor running inside. The rubber cock slid along Betty's naval stopping right below her belly button before making the slow trip down to her clit. Betty shivered and opened her mouth with what looked like surprise and satisfaction but did not make a sound. Several men clapped and whistled watching the action from the side.  
I watched with surprise and envy as the rubber cock repeated its erotic journey up and down Betty's clit and naval. She was enjoying it, enjoying the contact it made with her clit every time it moved back sawing at it with tender touches. Raven turned the dial and the rubber cock increased speed. Now I heard a tiny squeal from Betty which was drowned out by the noise from the audience. She looked at me licking her lips and slightly gasping as sheen of perspiration covered her forehead. She was enjoying this, enjoying the touches and I even saw her hips move to the rhythm of the machine as if she was trying to meet the oncoming cock with her pussy.  
Raven kept on talking to the audience but I didn't hear any of it, I only saw Betty and the mechanical cock which was starting to bring her such pleasure. Her young body was just beginning to respond to the gentle touches of the rubber cock, her hips slowly gyrating, her back slightly arching with each caress thrusting her breasts forward with hard nipples under the thin fabric. Her dark hair fell softly around her shoulders in waves. She was like a star on fire shining with beauty and erotic radiance. She gave me a look from time to time and licked her lips as if telling me how much she loved being in that chair. God, I wanted her at that moment!  
"Kate, the lubricant!"  
Suddenly I snapped out of my trance by Raven's sharp voice. I looked at her confused and she motioned to the bottle of lubricant on the small table behind.  
"Kate will now apply the tiny amount of lubricant to the cock which must be done after a few minutes to increase the pleasure," She said giving me a meaningful look.  
I got the hint and proceeded to the table behind the machine. I picked up the small tube and stood there looking at Raven. She shook her head and pointed at the cock moving along Betty's naval. I swallowed hard knowing what she wanted me to do. My hands would be so close to Betty's pussy ... so close. I gave her a look and noticed she was watching me. Taking another deep breath I squeezed some lube on my hand. I meant to squeeze a small amount but because my hands were trembling I squeezed a big blob of slick liquid coating my whole palm. I had nowhere to wipe it on but the cock.  
To reach it I moved on Betty's side and looking down between her legs reached out touching the moving dildo. My fingers automatically wrapped around the thick shaft and my finger tips touched Betty's skin right above her clit. Ohhh ... she was so smooth. I felt her tremble from the touch, give me a quick look and take a deep breath. I had to take one myself. No matter how much I wanted to touch her, to feel the sweet folds of her pussy, I couldn't. Not in front of all these horny men watching.  
Instead, I started stroking the cock moving back and forth lubricating it and with each stroke my fingertips kept brushing against Betty's silky smooth skin. I didn't know how long I could keep that up, my fingers were dangerously coming closer to her pussy lips and at one time picked up some moisture from her hot folds. I shivered at the touch and so did Betty. She moved her knees further apart ever so slightly so it was only distinguishable by me, no one else knew of our intimate connection.  
Hoping Betty's thighs sufficiently hid my hands from the audience I spread the fingers of my hand and moved them down on each side of the rubber cock touching her pussy lips.  
"Uhhhhhh..." I heard a small wail of pleasure come out of her.  
Still low enough as not to be heard by anyone but us. I could barely reach the sweet folds of her pussy. "If I could only reach a little further..." I thought to myself and pressed a bit harder down on top of the cock in hopes to touch her tender folds. It just happened to be at the time when the cock was at her clit and her hips gyrating up. Suddenly Betty gave out a yelp and the cock disappeared inside her! I felt her grab my leg right below my butt in a desperate attempt to stay still as she was suddenly and violently penetrated.  
I looked at her face in surprise afraid she was hurt but it didn't look like it, she was concentrating not to scream out but it was more from being suddenly dilated then pain. Her lips were tight as she bit the lower one with a tiny wrinkle on her forehead and her eyes as wide as saucers.  
"I'm sorry," I silently said to her forgetting about the thick cock moving back and forth inside her pussy hole.  
She didn't say anything, just stared at me with a look of shock which was quickly transforming to a look of pleasure. Finally she rolled her eyes and laid her head back down breathing heavily. Looking around I was relived no one noticed what happened, not even Raven who was still talking about the machine trying to sell it. I looked down between Betty's legs and realized Raven increased the speed on the dial. The cock was now quickly sliding in and out of Betty slick with the lube I applied to it and her own juices dripping out of her excited love canal. Her pussy lips were spread apart wrapped around the thick dildo and with each movement back, they were stretching out as if not wanting to let it go. Giving Betty another look I saw her eyes begin to glaze over and her face expressing pleasure. I heard small whimpering sounds come out of her each time she was penetrated deeply. She was losing herself to the ecstasy of being relentlessly fucked.  
I reached out and grabbing her hand I held her tight for support as she tried as hard as she could not to let anyone know what was happening.  
"Now the second dial adjusts the depth of the stroke which is a first on a machine like that. Not only do you control how fast you are being fucked but also how deep. Lovely isn't it?" Raven said and twisted the dial up.  
"Uggghhhh..." Betty moaned as suddenly the dildo lurched deep inside of her.  
I gave her a quick look and noticed she closed her eyes and was biting her lower lip trying desperately not to scream out in pleasure. She was no longer moving her hips down trying to fuck the oncoming cock, instead she was tenderly moving up with each thrust as if the thick cock was reaching places inside of her which were never meant to be touched. Was that thing tickling her cervix? God, was it fucking her cervix!?  
Suddenly Raven moved both dials down and the mechanical cock stopped.  
"Uhhmmm..." Betty gave out a frustrating moan.  
My suspicion was that she was close to coming and Raven unknowingly wrenched that away from her.  
"Ok ladies and gentlemen, if you want to buy one you will have to talk to our lovely hostess Betty. As for me, I have a stage show to perform. Once again, if you want to see more of me come out to City Limits!" She yelled and turned to us.  
Betty in the meantime managed to creep up a bit sliding herself off the thick dildo while still holding on to my hand for support. Raven came up close looking only at me and leaning over Betty who was watching her with wide eyes brought her face close to mine.  
"That goes for you two Kate, I still remember what you did to me at Max's. I'd love a repeat of that."  
My face must have turned two shades of red hearing her say that in front of Betty. She was referring to the night Frank managed to blackmail me into going inside the rundown strip club called Max's with him where I ... I licked her ... her ... her back side. Oh god Raven wasn't the only one thinking back to that night. I gave Betty a quick look and noticed she was watching us still sandwiched between Raven and I.  
"I ... I can't Raven, I have to get back home..." I whispered lowering my eyes.  
Her look was piercing, seductive and commanding ... I could not hold it. Again I felt my face warm up and my breathing tighten up. Raven smiled and reaching out brought her hand to my chin lifting my head up, making me look into her eyes.  
"If not today Kate, then when?" She asked in a steady tone.  
Her eyes were like liquid pools of the darkest gemstones constantly sparkling with shifting ambient light around us. Her delicate but yet so exotic facial features held my gaze and made me wish I could go to City Limits just for a chance to see her magnificent body without anything on.  
"I ... I don't know Raven" I mumbled," I will have to see, let me contact you when I find out," I whispered.  
"Ok Kate, make it soon."  
I made a conscious effort to look her in the eyes and realized she was smiling at me, smiling with the knowledge of how I felt about her, I could tell. My face turned red again and I felt like a little girl in front of that beautiful woman. Raven turned to Betty and for the first time slid her eyes along Betty's slightly sweaty body.  
"Thanks for having me over Betty we should do this more often. I think I can count on having majority of these guys at City Limits tonight."  
While Raven was talking to Betty I slipped away and walked up to Adam.  
"So do you have to go too?" I asked him noticing he was still looking at the audience slowly filing out the door.  
At the sound of my voice he looked at me and I saw his blazing blue eyes were momentarily filled with intelligence and wonder at who was disturbing him. God I wondered what his mind must be thinking about all the time when he looks like he's in another world.  
"Yes, I go where Raven goes," He simply said.  
That was strange, why would he be tied to that beautiful woman? Was he her body guard?  
"How come Adam? Why do you have to go where she goes?" I asked hoping he would engage me in a conversation.  
Instead, he gave me one last look and went back to watching the people leaving. I was disappointed he didn't want to talk to me further but enjoyed being close to him. For some reason I felt safe near him and it wasn't because he was so big and strong, it was something else ... something I couldn't quite put my finger on.  
"Remember to come by the City Limits when you HAVE the time Kate."  
I turned around at the sound of Raven's melodious voice. She walked up near and giving Adam a look shook her head in the direction of the door.  
"Come on Adam, we have to go."  
He didn't say anything, just followed her out as I watched his giant, steel hard form walking away from me again. When he opened the door for her he turned, gave me a quick look and smiled. It was a warm smile which made me sigh and wish he would stay. There was so much I wanted to ask him but never had the chance. In another second he was gone and so was Raven.  
I turned to look for Betty but she wasn't there, the dark leather seat of the fucking machine was empty. I realized that Raven and Adam were the last ones out the door and the shop was completely empty.  
"Betty!" I called out but didn't get an answer.  
I walked off the stage and walked up to the counter looking behind it just in case to see if she was there. Nothing. I headed out to the back office where she cleaned me and Kristy from the cum bath we received at the video booth glory holes and peeked in. Betty was bent over at the desk sticking her lovely butt in the air looking for something behind it. Again I admired the young girl for her perfectly formed ass. Her hips were full and her ass was filling the whole package quite nicely, coupled with her 44DD tits and those large nipple rings she always managed to turn me on whenever she was near.  
Because of that I needed to come down and act like a mature woman and not a horny teenage girl. I put on a calm face, cleared my throat and ... whistled.  
"Nice butt Betty."  
I started chastising myself for being so rude but then stopped. Why shouldn't I have some fun, it was only us girls here and Betty was always fun to be with. She turned her head around looking at me with a big smile without changing position.  
"Thanks, it's kinda big, half Mexican you know."  
"Big? No way, it's perfect. You know my daughter Kristy caught me in a similar position once," I said walking up behind her.  
Jesus where was I going with this? It seemed seeing Betty's butt made me do and say strange things!  
"Oh yeah? What happened?" Betty kept on looking at me over her shoulder and I saw her eyes sparkle with curiosity.  
She was actually laying on top of her desk reaching for something in the bottom drawer.  
"I think I better show you what she did to me that way you'll get the full effect," I said and walked up right behind her.  
No, I shouldn't be doing this, I told myself but seeing that nice butt in front of me kept me going. Because she was bent over her skirt slid up and stopped right below her ass cheeks. I swallowed hard seeing this.  
"Kate ... what are you going to do?" Betty asked slowly watching me.  
She didn't move and she knew she was showing a lot of leg. Her thighs were smooth and tanned, slightly separated in a teasing way revealing just enough space between them to make me curious about what was right under that skirt. I gave her a look and smiling brought my hand down on her butt.  
Slap! Her eyes immediately opened wide and she grimaced from pain of the spank.  
"Ouch! My god Kate! What was that?" She said watching me.  
I raised my hand again and spanked her butt one more time watching with satisfaction how her tiny dress misplaced from the slap I gave her showed more of her smooth thighs.  
"Ouch! Oh my, are you going to spank me? Just like your daughter spanked you? That must have been cool."  
Cool? I'll show her cool! Again I brought my hand down on her ass, this time the other ass cheek.  
"Oh god Kate, wow! This ... this feels good," She murmured no longer looking at me.  
Instead, she placed her hands on the desk and lifting her shoulders arched her back while sticking her ass out. She looked so sexy and hot! I didn't know if I should lift her skirt up or not. I didn't want to seem like I really wanted her and she was so willing ... so inviting. I smacked her again enjoying the tiny whine from her as if the slight pain she felt was caused by sexual stimulation instead of slaps. Her skirt was right at the bottom of her ass, I wanted so much to grab it and pull it up.  
"Here, let me help," Betty whispered and reached behind her.  
I watched as she slowly lifted her skirt exposing her ass to me. Her ass was full but sexy, ass crack little darker than the rest of her skin and down at the bottom was her already wet pussy lips shining with moisture. I swallowed hard suddenly afraid if I can maintain my control. That's when I noticed her looking at me, watching me as she exposed her ass and pussy with a slight smile. I knew she could recognize my deep breathing and how my eyes stayed glued to her ass but I couldn't stop that.  
"You sure you want me to do this?" I asked her.  
"Oh yes, I've been a bad little girl and you need to punish me," She said suddenly tense with anticipation of receiving punishment.  
Wow, she was a kinky little number! I smiled and bringing my hand back smacked again.  
"Ouch!"  
Now that her ass was exposed she grabbed onto the desk under her and waited for the next slap. I wasn't going to disappoint her, I slapped her again watching her ass cheeks jiggle and start to get red. She whined a little in the process. I couldn't believe I was spanking another woman! Besides my daughter I never spanked anyone in my life, especially anyone as beautiful as Betty.  
Although some small part of me wanted her bad I couldn't bring myself to openly make the first bold move. Instead, I knelt down right behind and continued to spank her butt watching her pussy. Betty looked back for a second and saw where I was. Suddenly I saw her feet move further apart and I knew she was giving me a go ahead to do more. Little by little with each spank she spread her legs until they were as far as they could go. She was lying on top of the desk while she stood on tippy toes with her ass stuck up and out. Her wet pussy lips separated and I could see her dark fuck hole right in front of me and her whole pink insides including her clit which was beginning to come out from under the soft skin of the hood. She smelled so good! The womanly aroma of her excited pussy was all around me.  
"Oh god," I heard myself whisper and slapped her again.  
This time it was very near the crack of her ass. I kept my hand there while I used my other hand to give her other ass cheek a slap. Now I had both hands on her ass and as much as didn't want them to ... they moved separating Betty's ass cheeks apart. Oh my god, I ... I needed to stop this. I ... I wasn't a lesbian; I was a Wife and a proud Mother!  
"Oh god Kate! What are you doing?" I heard her whisper.  
My hands spread her ass cheeks wide apart and exposed her dark ass crack. I stopped when I had her ass spread open to the point that if I went any further I would tear them apart. I looked down following the moist crack from her tail bone down and right in the middle of her crack was her asshole. I gasped because the opening was a little bigger than my own! Her ass ring pulsated a bit as if she was contracting it and relaxing it and whenever she relaxed it opened a bit ... like a tiny volcano. I was amazed and hypnotized.  
"Kate! Oh my god, what are you doing?" Betty asked again watching me from around her shoulder.  
I realized how perverted I must have looked stretching her like that and watching, how wrong it was for me to do what I was doing and let go of her ass cheeks. They quickly bounced back together hiding that mysterious spot from my eyes as I stood up.  
"I'm so sorry," I whispered.  
Betty's face grimaced and she stood up as well facing me, reclined against the desk. We stared at each other thinking of what just happened both breathing heavily.  
"I'm sorry Betty, I didn't mean to do this."  
"That's Ok, I let you and it was my fault too, it was the moment you know. Kate, have you ever ... have you ever been with another woman?"  
What? What a question and it surprised the hell out of me! Should I answer that? Should I tell her the truth? I was also surprised she has never been with another woman. For all her sexual escapades by the bus stop and ... and at the fucking machine today I would think that being with another woman was something she already experienced.  
"Yes, it was a while ago Betty. That's why seeing you today on the machine and now ... It just brought back some feelings I have not felt for a while," I said making sure not to mention anything about my daughter.  
"Wow that is so cool. I always wanted to but never had the opportunity."  
She stared at me and her eyes moved over to my breasts. Knowing where her eyes were my whole body tensed with pleasure as if her eyes were actually touching that part of my body. I knew my tiny dress could not contain my full breasts completely and I was showing a good part of them but I was pretty sure my nipples were hidden.  
"So what is it like?" She asked.  
"Oh, it's wonderful, at least what I experienced was. But I think it's like with a man, you just have to find the right one to make it special."  
She watched me with her dark dreamy eyes like a p*****n girl listening to another girl describing her first man experience. She was so pretty.  
"Well I had fun today, got fucked by a machine, got spanked by a beautiful woman ... what a day," She laughed.  
I burst out laughing at her comment as well and watched with my heart racing as she walked up to me and hugged me. I returned that hug and we stayed in each other's arms for a moment.  
"Hmmm ... seems to me like you did not have any fun," She said pulling away.  
"Sure I did."  
"No, not like me. I have an idea, I'm locking up the shop for the day sooooo ... it's your turn on the fucking machine," She said already excited.  
What? No way!  
"No way Betty!" I looked at her surprised she would even suggest that.  
"Yes! You have to, I'm not going to be the only one getting screwed here today. Besides ... it's just us, no one will be here. Come on, let's go."  
She reached out and grabbing my hand pulled me in the direction of the main floor where the machine was. My mind was in panic, I needed to stop this young wild girl but some part of it was screaming to do it.  
"Betty, I can't, no way!" I protested while being dragged behind her.  
"Oh yeah, why not?"  
"Because ... because ... I don't know, I just can't."  
As much as I tried to come up with a reason not to, I couldn't come up with one. We walked out to the main store room and dropping me off at the machine, Betty went over to the door and locked it flipping the "open" sign over. She then closed all the blinds on the windows so we had total privacy. I watched her thinking of a good reason not to do what she suggested but some part of me deep inside keeping me there waiting for her ... waiting to find out what would happen next.  
I looked over at the black leather chair and the leg attachments closely resembling a gynecology chair and just imagined me sitting in it with my legs spread and a huge rubber dildo sliding in and out of me as this young girl watched. Uhhhhhh ... my pussy was already wet at the thought!  
"Ok, we're ready," Betty said excited walking up.  
"Betty, please, it's just not right," I whispered to her.  
"Why not? Are you afraid I will be watching? You've already seen me Kate, you've seen more of me than I let anyone see. Well, except for my boyfriend."  
She had a boyfriend? Who was it? Why haven't I seen him yet? Wondering if he knew about her extra curriculum activities I watched her as she brought one of the leg supports out of the way so I could slid in to take a seat. God this was a little embarrassing but at the same time exciting too.  
"So you're ready? Is the selection of the cock enough for you? I could go bigger," She laughed again with her catchy voice.  
"NO! Don't you dare!" I replied looking at the thick cock drooping down off the steel rod.  
It was big enough, matter of fact it was bigger than Tommy's cock or my husbands measuring at least at 12".  
"Oh god, I can't believe you're asking me to do this?" I mumbled still deciding if I should.  
"You mean you don't want to? No part of you is curious what it would feel like to get screwed by a machine?"  
She was right, I did wonder, I wondered what it felt like when the cock accidentally slipped inside of her earlier and she was squirming like a chicken on a stick.  
"Ok, a little. But if I do this promise me to be gentle."  
"Of course," She said watching me with a smile on her face.  
I moved towards the machine but she stopped me.  
"Ahhh ... your clothes," She said expectantly.  
So she wanted me to strip. That could only mean she wanted to see my body which meant she was curious ... curious about what it would be like to be with ... me. Looking at her I unbuttoned all the buttons of my dress letting my breasts push the sides of the fabric aside. My nipples were already hard and peeking from around the edges. I noticed Betty was watching my every move.  
I slowly pushed the dress off of my shoulders and allowed it to slip down off of my body. I was already breathing heavy but feeling so naked in front of her in this open room increased my arousal.  
"Nice panties," She said watching the tiny pair barely hiding my pussy.  
"Thanks," I whispered with an unsteady voice.  
Ok, this was it; I had to remove my panties. Hooking my fingers in the waistband I pulled sliding them off of my hips and legs. I stepped out of them and stood there completely naked as she watched my body. I could tell she was excited too, her breathing shallow her face flushed.  
I moved to the front of the chair feeling the rubber cock touch my back which sent tiny electric current up and down my spine. I tenderly stepped up and turning around planted myself in the chair. Betty watched me and once I was in leaned over, grabbed my foot dangling in front of the chair and lifted it up setting it inside the foot rest. I noticed she was glancing between my legs. I didn't know what turned me on more, the thought of being fucked by a machine or her watching.  
"God, you're beautiful," She whispered giving me a weak smile.  
"Thanks."  
I couldn't speak much, I was excited and I was trying to hide it. I don't know why, I was afraid my voice would tremble. She moved right in front of me and picking up my other foot did the same. I was now nicely spread open, my pussy wet and in plain sight. Betty was still between my legs looking down between them, so close. I watched her hoping she would touch me but she never did. She squeezed out and fumbled with the adjustments on the steel rod holding the cock. She positioned it so the tip of it rested gently at my pussy lips.  
"Looks like I won't have to lubricate this thing, god you're wet."  
"Oh god, I can't help it," I moaned.  
"You're excited aren't you?" She asked.  
"Yesss..."  
"Have you ever taken something that big before?"  
"No, but I think I can."  
"I know you can, I can even go bigger if you want, I know you could take it," She looked at me questioningly.  
"No ... please this is fine."  
God, I was so excited I wished she would just stick this thing in me and fuck me with it. Sensing my anticipation Betty grabbed the control and holding on to the dildo guided it as she turned the control. I heard the slight whining sound of a motor and saw the steel rod and the dildo move forward. Suddenly the head of it was pushing against my pussy lips spreading them apart as it reached the opening of my fuck hole. I gasped feeling that big thing pushing; dilating me until it ... it opened me up and slid in.  
"Ohhhhhhhh..." I moaned feeling my pussy open and the dildo slide in.  
It was big, the biggest I've ever had in me and it pushed against the walls of my vagina with f***e. I didn't feel pain, just a full feeling of a big cock stretching me and rubbing against a thousand tiny little nerve endings inside of me.  
"Oh my god," I moaned.  
Betty watched as the dildo kept on driving forward and soon was pushing against my cervix. That's when I raised my hand and she stopped the in stroke setting the maximum depth limit. She then reversed it and slowly retracted it stopping just short of the head coming out.  
"Uhhhh ... Betty..." I moaned feeling very full.  
"I told you you'd like it. Ok, we're ready to go. Are you ready?"  
"Yesss, god it is so big, I don't know if I can take it."  
Grabbing onto the arm rests I held on. Betty moved the dial and suddenly the dildo lurched inside of me filling me up completely and then moved back in the back and forth fucking motion. I gasped; I was already wet but this ... this monster needed more lubrication.  
"Betty, I think you're going to put some lube there after all. This is so big!"  
She quickly grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed a generous amount on the moving shaft. Soon I felt the slick feeling of wetness down there which made the shaft effortlessly slide in and out of my pussy.  
"Oh yessss ... Oh yessss..." I moaned.  
She increased the speed to the point of fast fucking and I was just hanging on feeling my own body respond to the never tiring fucking.  
"You like that? Tell me Kate, you like that?" Betty asked watching the dildo slide in and out of my pussy.  
"Yes, yes I do ... ohhhhhh," I moaned in response.  
"How much? How much you like that big cock?"  
My tender pussy lips were stretched around the big shaft as it violated my fuck hole without mercy. I was glad my legs were stretched wide open because there was no way I could have supported them by myself.  
"Betty, oh my god!"  
Betty watched from the side as I sat there holding on to the armrests while being fucked. I was glad she watched me that way which at least provided me some decency but suddenly she moved. Little by little she moved to the spot in front of the chair, the spot where she could see the whole action in the explicit detail. Her face was a little colored when she reached the side of the machine and looked down between my legs. I held my breath as her eyes roamed freely over my pussy and that big dildo fucking it. I could almost feel her eyes on my pussy.  
I saw her eyes widened and her breathing increased. She gave me a look, sort of seductive look with a little apprehension in it as if she wasn't sure if she should look at me that way and was trying to guess if I was fine with her there. As much as I wanted this to be private, having her there added to my already heightened sexual excitement, as if having her there watching me made me feel like a ... a fuck toy ... a fuck toy at the mercy of her operator. I didn't know how to describe it, she was in control and I was just laying there allowing her to fuck my body with that machine. I sort of felt helpless which sent shivers up and down my spine.  
If I wanted her to move and don't watch now was the time to say something. I should have told her move, told her not to stare. Instead, I turned my head and looking away from her pushed my hips down at the incoming dildo.  
"Uggghhhmmmm..." I moaned feeling the head of it pressing against my cervix.  
It felt as if my cervix was now opening under the pressure of the constantly pressing dildo every time I pushed down with my hips as the dildo moved deep inside me. My pussy was already dilated to the point of allowing the thick shaft of freely moving in and out without any pain, all I felt was fullness, a wonderfully sexual feeling of being filled up with something big.  
"My god Kate, that thing is so deep inside of you," I heard her gasp.  
The comment just drove me more insane and I pressed harder onto the plunging rubber cock.  
"AAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" I screamed feeling the thick cock worm it's way inside of my cervix.  
Betty's eyes were wide in disbelief amazed I could take so much. I was amazed as well suddenly feeling the thick balls at the base of the dildo tickling my ass. My god, I had the whole 12" inside of me! I had to move up a little to relieve some of the tension and just lay there for a moment allowing it to freely slide in and out of me. I gave Betty a quick look. She moved up to my foot and was closely examining my pussy being violated. She looked at me and turning the control off she put it down. I watched her without saying anything but felt disappointed she was stopping the machine which was continuously bringing me to the point of an incredible orgasm.  
She grabbed the knob of the foot support loosening it up. I watched with growing excitement as she lifted the leg support up lifting my leg up with it and then tightening them up. She quickly did the same with my other leg and looked at her handiwork. My feet were up almost above the level of my knees bending them back and pressing them to my tits. In this position my ass slid down and I felt my ass cheeks opening up. It felt dirty but at the same time so exciting.  
Unfortunately my pussy was now misaligned with the cock because of the angle of the rubber cock. Betty noticed it right away and adjusted the machine up so the dildo was inline with my excited love tunnel. She then produced a second shiny shaft which she attached to the second opening in the black box. I was extremely curious about what she was doing.  
"Kate, I think I need to pay you back a little for spanking me earlier," She said with a slight smile on her face.  
I watched her as she moved over to my side and fumbled with something behind the seat I was in. She straightened up right beside me, her big tits brushing against my arm and she smiled leaning into my side. Her face was really close to mine and I almost thought she was going to kiss me. I wanted it so much at the time...  
"Trust me..." She whispered softly and suddenly I felt her bringing my hand up above my head. She watched my breasts as she brought my hand up and behind my head. Suddenly I felt my wrist being pushed into something which felt like a restraint.  
Oh my god! Was she tying me up? I couldn't breathe for a moment feeling my wrist being pulled back behind and totally immobilized. I looked at her alarmed but my fears melted away seeing her friendly smile. Ok, maybe I should go with it and see what that girl was up to? Besides, being tied up and used like a fuck toy was one of my fantasies which always managed to make me cum hard. I decided to let her do what she planned and didn't say anything, just watched her with my heart racing and my pussy still opened up impaled on the thick cock.  
Betty moved to the other side and quickly did the same with my other hand. When she was done she stood back watching me, examining her handiwork as my tits rose and fell heavily from the excitement I felt. She frowned and moved over to my feet. I think my face must have colored as she looked down between my legs at my ... my ass! I closed my eyes knowing she was staring at my asshole.  
"Hmmm ... nice..." I heard her whisper.  
Suddenly I felt my feet being tied up as well. I opened my eyes and noticed Betty wrapped two leather straps across my feet and tied them tight. I tried pulling my feet out of the restraints but couldn't. I pulled at my wrist restraints but could not free myself! I felt so helpless as the icy chill of being dominated slowly crept up my spine.  
I must have looked pretty scared because Betty walked up to me and pressing her big tits against my nude side whispered in my ear.  
"Trust me Kate, you're going to love what I'm about to do to you..."  
I felt her big nipple rings under her blouse pressing into my delicate skin and wondered how they would feel if I tugged on them. Betty brought her face right to mine and watched my lips.  
"Close your eyes and open your mouth wide Kate."  
She was so beautiful, her delicate facial features were irresistible and her large dark eyes shone with excitement of what she was doing. I couldn't say no, I closed my eyes and opened my mouth wide as she asked. Next thing I felt was something hard and round being pressed into my mouth and I silently wrapped my mouth around it. I knew what it was; I suspected it even before she asked me to open my mouth ... a gag ball!  
With my breathing already increased I allowed this beautiful young woman to secure the gag ball around my head before I opened my eyes again. Betty stood there watching me, her own breathing increased showing sexual excitement. Her eyes slid down my body to my tits and I felt as if hot coals of seduction were touching them. My already hard nipples stood out under her gaze.  
"Ughmmm..." Another moan escaped me.  
I could not believe how much being tied up and gagged turned me on! I never ever experimented with domination and submission but now, being tied up gagged and helpless was wreaking havoc on my sexual senses.  
Betty's eyes slid down further to my legs so explicitly spread open and she moved to the front of the chair. I trembled as she stood there watching me still impaled on that incredibly big rubber cock attached to the fucking machine. I wanted to scream in pleasure but couldn't, I wanted to fuck myself on that cock still inside me but I couldn't. I was helpless at the mercy of that beautiful girl.  
Betty smiled and moved away heading in the direction of the counter as I wondered what she was about to do next. She came back holding a thin rubber dildo in her hand. When I say thin it was only thin in comparison to the bid cock already stuffed in my pussy. In actuality it was about the size of an average male cock and roughly 7" in length. I watched with growing suspicion as she moved over to the machine attaching the new cock to the second rod which was now attached to the machine below the first one.  
"Ugmmmm..." I moaned.  
It was supposed to be NO but did not sound like it. I knew exactly what she was about to do to me! Betty aligned the new cock with ... with my ass and stood up grabbing the tube of lube.  
"Ggghhhmmm..."  
Another illegible sound came out of me. My heart was racing and I did not know what to do! I watched with increased panic lifting my head off the headrest as she squeezed generous amount of lube on the new cock and rubbed it into it. She then looked at my ass spread open in front of her and gave me a shy look. Taking a deep breath she reached out and touched my ass.  
"Ahhhhm..."  
I felt her touch and could not help it. I moaned feeling her hand slide in between my already spread open ass cheeks. Her fingers were slick and cool to the touch sliding slowly down from right below my pussy to my now puckered up asshole. As soon as I felt her fingers touch it though I felt my tiny little opening relax.  
"Oh my god ... I can't believe I'm doing this," She whispered to herself.  
I could not believe it either. When I finally felt her young fingers touch my asshole I gave out another illegible sound and let my head drop back down to the chair's headrest. Betty's fingers slid up and down my rear hole working the lube in. I enjoyed her touch even if it was incredibly perverted, her fingers touching and massaging my opening to a complete relaxed state. Suddenly I felt the tip of her finger press against my tiny opening and her finger was inside my ass with ease. Shocked I quickly lifted my head again looking at her but it was too late to say anything, too late to give her any type of sound, all I could do was watch as little miss Betty had her way with me.  
"Oh my god Kate ... oh my god," She kept on whispering as her finger slid in and out of my asshole.  
She was kneeling right below the chair and in between my legs, right next to the rubber dildo which she was about to use on me. Her face was flushed and her eyes full of wonder as she finger fucked my ass. She gave me a quick look but went back to watching her finger slide in and out of my ass. I felt so exposed in front of her, so humiliated but yet ... I did not want her to stop! Deep down inside I wished she would fuck my ass all night long.  
Suddenly I felt her press another finger to my already relaxed anal ring and her second finger slid right in! Oh my god! I felt more and more spread open, more and more dilated. Having the big dildo still inside my opened pussy and now two fingers inside my asshole spreading that little hole open was too incredible.  
"Uuuggghhhhmmm..." I moaned and threw my head back in pleasure rolling my eyes to the back of my head.  
Quickly I felt Betty's fingers slide out and something else press against my asshole spreading it further open. I looked down and saw the second dildo right below the first one with Betty pushing it further in.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhgh..." I moaned into the gag ball stuffed in my mouth and felt my anal ring open up.  
The tip of the dido slipped inside my ass and was now securely adjusted. I watched, half out of my mind, as Betty stood up and grabbing the small control box twisted on the first dial. The big cock inside my pussy slowly begun moving in and out as I hung on to the straps above my head. Giving me one final look with her excited eyes Betty twisted on the second dial.  
"Aggggwwwwaaa..."  
The dildo in my ass came to life sliding further into me, worming its way inside my ass, stretching my anal ring until it was completely buried. My breathing came in gasps; my moaning came out ragged and illegible. I have never felt anything like this before! Both of my holes were being used ... violated ... spread open and I could not move ... I could not stop it! I was bound and used like a fuck toy ... like a fuck toy in my fantasies!  
I screamed and came hard! All of my muscles contracting and relaxing in a spasmodic fashion I haven't felt before. I felt my pussy cream, I felt my asshole wrap tightly around the invading shaft but I could not stop it from continually driving into me. It tightened and relaxed ... tightened and relaxed as I screamed in ecstasy trying to let out what I felt! I arched my back sticking my tits out and rode the waves of this powerful orgasm as two dildoes fucked me at the same time.  
It lasted for a long time, moments passed with my body tensed up releasing energy from the orgasm before I finally felt calm again. I also felt the two rubber cocks slow down and for a moment thought that perhaps Betty was done with me. I opened my eyes and looked at her; she stood there next to my legs watching me with fascination and envy. I immediately recognized the look; she wished it was her in the chair.  
Looking down at my body I noticed I was covered in sweat, a thin layer of perspiration which made my body glow in the light of the room. My tits bounced up and down to the rhythm of the mechanical fucking I received as Betty watched.  
"Agggrrrhhhmmm..." I moaned illegibly pleading for her to stop.  
I tried saying I had enough but Betty could not understand it. Picking up the lube she squeezed generous amounts of slick liquid on the two cocks and twisted the dials again.  
"Oh my god! No more!" I wanted to scream but moaned instead feeling the cocks lurch inside of me. Soon Betty managed to pass the speed we established on the previous fuck and the two rubber cocks pushed in and out of my holes with fury. I screamed into the gag ball and held on, it was the only thing I could do. The cocks slid in and out of me with deadly precision and mechanical f***e making me moan and curl my toes ... and hang on as the tiny little nerve endings were roughed up inside my pussy and my anal canal to the degree of incredible excitement. My body slowly responding to the incredible fucking made my mind reel with pleasure. My vision blurred and all I could do was give out tiny little moans of pleasure every time the dildos were deep inside me reaching places no one has ever reached before.  
"Ugghh ... ugghh ... ugghh ... ugghh..." I moaned in rhythm with the fucking cocks as my head moved side to side from pleasure.  
My pussy was contracting around the huge cock creaming with all of my womanly juices, my pussy lips wrapped around the shaft felt every ridge ... every vein someone managed to reproduce in this cock replica. My anal ring was stretched to the point of unrestricted access allowing the sizable rubber cock to move in and out ... in and out. It felt so different to have my ass open like that, no matter how much I wanted to close my asshole I couldn't. It contracted around the cock but it would never be allowed to close and that was what drove me so insane ... made me feel so dirty ... so perverted.  
I lifted my head up weakly and looked at Betty who with her wide eyes watched me and watched those incredible dildos fuck me ... stretch me open. She had unrestricted view of my holes, she even bent down a little taking a closer look at my dilated asshole while the cocks penetrated me with incredible speed. I felt my anal ring swollen and pushed out ... I ... I could not stand this anymore.  
"Aaaaaagggggggrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmm..." I screamed as loud as I could and came again!  
I felt my holes contract but I could not stop the invading rubber cocks. I felt thousands of tiny little needles all over my hot body as orgasmic energy ripped through it making me scream and thrash around bound to the chair. I closed my eyes and felt the energy work its way up from my pussy and ass to my tits and then to my mind. I tensed up and held on in ecstasy, my mind blank, my body out of control. I was so near u*********sness I was afraid I was going to die but I never wanted it to end, I wanted it to continue forever.  
I don't know when Betty turned off the machine, all I know is that after a long while I lay there limp and nothing moved. My eyes were closed and there was no sound, no movement inside of me. I could still feel the rubber cocks deep inside but they were still. My eyelids were so heavy I did not want to lift them up. My body was spent and tingling, I did not want to move a muscle.  
"Kate, are you Ok?" I heard Betty's voice and it seemed like it came from afar.  
I felt the pressure of the gag ball release as Betty loosened up the straps and pulled it out of my mouth. I swallowed hard working my mouth open and close to bring some feeling back into it.  
"Kate, are you Ok?"  
Again I heard Betty's voice this time there was concern in it. I opened my eyes and looked at the young girl who managed to bring me to probably the hardest orgasm I have ever had.  
"I'll be Ok Betty, just give me a moment," I whispered still feeling the euphoria all over my body and mind.  
The two cocks were still stretching me open and I was beginning to feel a little raw down there.  
"Betty ... can you take them out please?" I asked politely.  
I was still bound to the chair, my arms above my head, my legs firmly to the foot rests. Betty moved and slowly pulled on the dildo inside my ass until it slid out. I watched her and when the dildo in my ass finally slid out her eyes widened and her breathing became labored. I knew my ass was gaping wide open and I tried quickly closing it but couldn't. I clinched it shut but as soon as I relaxed it opened right up. I felt this one time with Tommy after he fucked my ass and knew I couldn't do anything about it.  
Betty gave me a look and moved on to the thick cock inside my pussy. She pulled and it slowly came out of me. Once it did I felt loose as if some part of me came out making a lot of spare room inside me. To this young girl who was witnessing it might have seen erotic or ... perverted, I don't know. I knew that both of my holes were gaping at that moment and she was watching them.  
"Betty, my arms..." I whispered trying to get her attention so she would look elsewhere.  
"Oh, sure, sorry," She whispered startled.  
She came up and quickly had my arms free. I brought them back down and waited for her to do the same with my feet. Once I was free and brought my legs down and lifted myself off the chair. I tenderly stepped down and set down on the podium feeling my loose holes starting to close up. Betty sat down right beside me.  
"Wow, that was some work out."  
I looked at her, she was smiling. Workout? To say the least.  
"Yeah, my god I can't believe I did that," I whispered feeling my face warm up.  
"I do, it was hot, you were hot! You are so beautiful Kate watching you was a..." She hesitated a moment.  
" ... a real, real turn on," She finished with a whisper and looked at me unsure.  
I felt as if Betty was finding her new found feelings exiting and she did not know what to do about them. I was still naked sitting right beside her so I reached over with my hand and cupping her chin I pulled her face close to mine.  
"Thanks Betty," I whispered looking at her full lips.  
"Thanks for fucking me with that machine," I finished and pulled her face to mine.  
I planted a wet kiss on Betty's lips pressing mine to hers and waited. For a moment she didn't do anything, just sat there tense with her eyes wide. Then I felt her mouth move in a resemblance of a kiss and I felt her tongue come out and slide across my lips. I let her do that without trying to f***e my tongue into her mouth just so she would get used to kissing another girl. After a moment I broke away and looked at her. Betty's face was flushed and her nipples under that thin shirt were standing straight at attention.  
"It was my pleasure Kate, believe me I loved doing that to you. To see your body in such pleasure ... Anyway, anytime you want to do it again just tell me and I will close up the shop. Anytime."  
I smiled. She was excited she wanted me to commit to a next time. Well I had other things in mind.  
"Why should I have all the fun, I think next time it's going to be your turn young lady," I smiled at her and squeezed her arm getting up to my feet.  
She watched me running her eyes over my long legs, my hairless pussy, my flat stomach and my full tits before looking into my eyes. I enjoyed her stare and stretched a bit pushing my arms up above my head and letting her look.  
"I better get going Betty, I've been here for a while and my husband might be coming home soon. I have to get cleaned up before he does."  
Betty got up and watched in silence as I put my dress on. Once my dress was on I picked up the panties which originally came from Gina and hesitated a moment. Betty watched as I held them in my hand, dangling them in front of her as I decided what to do. Making my mind up I walked up to Betty holding the panties in my finger.  
"You were so good to me today..." I hesitated for a moment thinking of what I was about to do.  
Do I need to get involved with this young girl right now? I had enough of a hard time juggling my son, my daughter, my son's girlfriend ... there were so many people I was involved with, and now Betty?  
"I thought you would like these..." I whispered finishing.  
I guess I did want Betty no matter how complicated things could get. She looked at me with wide eyes, then at the pair of panties dangling in front of her off my finger which were pressed against my wet pussy not too long ago, and she reached out grabbing them. She was a little unsure, as if taking my panties was an admission of a desire for another woman which she never felt before.  
"Thanks Kate, I'll ... I'll keep them in a safe place," She whispered and her face colored.  
I headed for the door in my tight dress, no bra, no panties, freshly fucked. My mind wondered what I was turning into. Just a few months ago I would not even dream of doing something that crazy! Was I ... was I a sure slut now? No matter what I was I was a mother first, and a loving wife and right now I needed to get home to my f****y.  
Saying good bye to Betty I walked out of the sex shop into a broad daylight. The sun glanced across my face and parts of my exposed breasts making my skin tingle and warm up immediately. I felt the edge of the dress still very high up on my thighs and it brought me a little naughty feeling while I walked like that in public.  
Chapter 14 It took me few minutes to get home. Once in I immediately went to the bathroom to take a look at the state of my abused holes while my mind worked on the ways of getting back at Betty for this. I walked in and shutting the door pulled my dress up above my hips. I put one foot on the sink counter and spread them wide exposing my pussy. My lips were swollen and red but not too bad. It would take some time for them to get back to normal but I should be ok by tonight. Taking my foot down I turned around and bent over and reaching around spread my ass cheeks apart. My asshole was the one I was worried about as I still felt it tingle. I looked in the mirror from over my shoulder but could not see anything except for my anal hole was a bit more pronounced now, as I relaxed it it ... it sort of opened up a bit.  
For some reason instead of worrying about it I felt a bit excited looking at it.  
"God, I must be sick thinking that way," I whispered and let go of my ass cheeks.  
I grabbed some wipes and applied several of them over my pussy and ass cleaning and cooling them off. When I was semi relieved I walked out of the bathroom and immediately ran into Kristy.  
"Hey Mom ... whoa ... look at you! Look at that dress!" Kristy exclaimed as soon as she was able to get a good look at me.  
I smirked at her knowing exactly how hot I looked just then.  
"And where were you young lady?" I asked watching her facial expression turn from surprise to that of desire.  
"I was out ... Mom, you look hot!" Another gasp.  
She came up to me and grabbing my hand spun me around.  
"Ouch, nice ass," She said while my back was to her and I felt a sharp slap on my butt.  
"Watch it daughter, it is me who is supposed to be spanking you," I laughed.  
"Oh yeah, says who? I think you deserve a spank, you look like you were bad today," Kristy laughed and pulled me behind her.  
Where was she taking me to and what did she have in mind? Although we were playing around I could not help getting excited already. Anytime Kristy wanted to "play around" it involved sexual situation.  
"What? What do you mean?" I said innocently.  
"I wasn't bad," I lied not wanting to disclose to my daughter the fact I just got fucked in my pussy and my ass at the same time by a machine.  
"Oh I'm sure you were. Come here Mother, I need to punish you," My daughter laughed.  
She sat down on our living room couch and pulled me on top of her lap so that I lay on my stomach across her legs with my ass sticking up in the air in front of her. I looked back at her surprised.  
"Kristy? What are you doing?" I sounded surprised but deep inside I was already getting wet from the thought of getting spanked.  
"I'm going to punish you of course Mother, now be still and take it."  
A shiver of perverted excitement ran through me as the first blow reached my ass.  
Smack!  
"Ouch!" I mumbled feeling my ass cheek sting.  
"Ouch? There is more where that came from. Now tell me how bad you were today?" Kristy said with confidence and firmness assuming the role of a superior.  
I didn't mind, I kind of enjoyed it and the thought of my daughter spanking me was always a big turn on for me.  
"No," I whispered.  
Smack! Smack!  
"Ugghhmm..." I stifled a moan of pleasure so she wouldn't see how turned on I was.  
"You better tell me or I'm going to make that pretty ass of yours regret it," Kristy spat the warning with eagerness to do damage.  
"No..." I said in low tone between breaths of air.  
Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!  
"Auch ... uhhhhmmmm ... oh Jesus..." I moaned.  
I could not hold my sounds of pleasure any longer. My ass stung and radiated with warmth. I looked over my shoulder at Kristy who watched me with surprise and saw a slight smile appear on her face as she finally recognized how pleasurable this was for me. Oh god, now my daughter knew how much of a freak I was.  
"Oh you won't, will you? Well let's see if I can make you hurt a little more," Kristy mumbled and grabbed the edges of my dress.  
"Kristy no!" I exclaimed watching her.  
She looked at me but seeing I wasn't stopping her she slowly edged my dress up. Inch by inch she was exposing my ass.  
"Are you going to tell me how bad you were?" She asked again when my ass was about half exposed.  
"No ... I mean ... I wasn't that bad..." I whispered watching what she was doing from behind my shoulder.  
Kristy pulled my dress all the way up past my hips exposing my ass completely. She looked down at it and swallowed hard.  
"Not that bad, ha? That means you need to be punished."  
Smack! Smack! Smack!  
I felt the sting with each smack and it felt as if my ass sent erotic shivers to my pussy with each hit of Kristy's hand. My pussy was getting wet and I was getting turned on. I whimpered a bit holding on as my daughter kept on smacking my bare ass. Finally she paused looking at her handy work. My ass was all red. I could tell she was excited too from the flushed look on her face. She brought her hands on top and laid them on my ass cheeks. She begun massaging them gently, rubbing my red skin with her palms in circular motions.  
"Are you going to fuck Dad tonight?" She asked suddenly.  
I tensed, I was surprised she asked that.  
"M ... Maybe, ohhhh Kristy you should stop..." I whispered feeling my juices were already flowing.  
I was afraid I was going to drip on my daughter's knees.  
"You are, aren't you? Are you going to tie him up like before and suck his cock?"  
My pussy was dripping!  
"Hhhhmmm ... Kristy! Oh god ... please..." I begged feeling my ass being spread open.  
"Tell me Mom, are you going to tie Dad up and suck his cock?"  
I looked back at my daughter just to see her staring between my opened ass cheeks, her eyes roaming freely over my exposed ass crack. The thought was starting to drive me nuts.  
"Yesssss, Kristy, I will suck his cock!" I said enjoying her touch.  
Suddenly we heard the garage door open.  
"Kristy, let me go, it's John."  
She did not move, matter of fact her grip on me became firm. What was she doing? I turned my head and looked at her alarmed.  
"Kristy, let go."  
She shook her head from side to side.  
"Not until you promise to tie Dad up and leave the door open for me tonight."  
Oh that little slut! I heard the car pull into the garage and the engine stop. At any moment now my husband would walk through the door and he would find me laying on top of our daughter's lap with my dress pulled up and Kristy holding on to my ass cheeks. I suppose I could just f***e myself out of Kristy's grip but I wasn't sure I could do it in time.  
"Kristy, this isn't funny, let go," I said urgently hoping my daughter would understand the reason.  
"Not until you promise Mom," She answered looking at the door to the garage.  
Shit! She would not let me go and I did not want to be found in this position by my husband which would lead to a lot of questions I did not feel like answering.  
"Kristy, you're going to get it for this," I said with a dangerous tone.  
"But ... I promise. Now let me go!" I whispered hoarsely hearing footsteps behind the door leading into the garage.  
Kristy let go of my hips and I quickly jumped off of her pulling my dress down. I managed to pull it down just in time because the door opened almost at the same time and John strolled into the kitchen dropping his keys on the counter and a small suitcase in the nearby chair. He immediately noticed us in the living room.  
"Oh hi guys. Man what a day I had," He mumbled with relief from being home and walked into the living room.  
He was dressed in his business suit and tie, his blond hair neatly groomed, his face handsome and his body in good shape. He looked like a businessman who was home from a long day in the office.  
"Hi Daddy. Mom and I was just talking about you," Kristy said and getting up walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
I watched her as she leaned into him pressing her breasts to his chest as if by accident. John returned her kiss and pretended not to notice her breasts pressing against him.  
"Hi pumpkin, hmmm ... talking about me? Sounds mysterious, you going to clue me in?"  
Kristy let go of him and walked up to the staircase.  
"No, Mom can if she wants to."  
With that she was gone leaving me hanging with John's upcoming questions, I was sure. He looked at her walking away and I could not be sure where his eyes were, on her back or on her butt.  
"What is it, a secret? I thought it was Tommy's birthday that was coming up," John said and set down on the couch watching me.  
I was wondering how long it would take him to notice.  
"Well it's not a big secret," I said positioning myself directly in front of him.  
"We were just talking about how hard you work and how much you need some relaxation John. You are gone more times then you're home so we think you should relax a bit." I said leaving out the details of how he should relax and what I had planned for him.  
There was a look of curiosity on his face now and I thought perhaps he did notice.  
"Yeah, you're right, I have been working hard. I could use some tender loving care babe, come here and sit with me."  
He stretched out his hand, his eyes roaming up and down my body telling me he wanted to feel me. I stood my ground.  
"Not so fast, first you have to promise me you'll take care of a couple of things. One is, stay home more often," I said pointing a finger at him.  
"Done," He said quickly, his eyes glued to my half exposed breasts.  
"Two is ... put that damn pool in our back yard, will ya?" I said putting my hands on my hips.  
He laughed still watching my breasts.  
"I will, I promise. I talked to the construction company, they said they can start any day now."  
I sat down beside him and he immediately put his arms around me, his hands resting on my shoulder and my thighs. He leaned over and kissed me, his tongue immediately finding its way inside my mouth. I felt his hand sliding up on my thighs until he was tickling my pelvis area.  
"Uhhhmmm, no panties," He moaned into my mouth.  
Shit, I forgot I wasn't wearing them any longer because I gave them to Betty.  
"I thought perhaps this could put you in the mood," I whispered and pressed my mouth against his jamming my tongue into his mouth in a vigorous kiss.  
He moaned a bit surprised by my vigor.  
"Woe guys, go up to the room if you want to do that," Kristy's voice woke us up from the intimate kiss we were sharing.  
John immediately pulled away taking his hand away from my thighs as Kristy walked into the living room with a smile on her face taking a seat on the couch opposite of us. I was surprised by what she was wearing, a pink shirt which was buttoned down the front and a short skirt, different then when John got home just a few moments ago. The outfit was sexy and a bit revealing so perhaps she meant to tease her Dad a bit. Normally she liked to wear jeans in the house and not such girly clothes. I started to wonder if allowing Kristy to see her Dad's cock and ... and taste his cum was the right thing to do.  
"Daddy, what are you getting Tommy for his birthday?" She asked innocently putting her feet up on the table in front of her.  
In this position with her legs up on the table and knees bent a generous amount of her smooth thighs were visible to us. Because she kept her feet together, the front of her legs were hiding what was between her thighs. I swallowed hard knowing John saw the same thing.  
"I have something in mind pumpkin but I don't know if I can trust you not to tell him," He answered.  
I though his voice was a little shaky. Kristy pursed her lips in disappointment.  
"Daddy! You know you can trust me, I would never tell anything to anyone you didn't want me to," She said.  
I watched as her knees separated a bit, enough for me to see her white cotton panties between her thighs. I gave John a quick look to see if he saw the same thing but I could not be sure he did. Moments later Kristy's knees were back together again. She was such a slut! I couldn't believe she did that in front of her Dad!  
"I know, I know, don't get too upset baby."  
He paused for a moment looking at Kristy who was still pretending to be mad at him. Again I saw her knees come apart for a moment and her white panties show while she conveniently looked away from her Dad. I could distinguish the crease in the middle of them where her slit was. I didn't even bother looking at my husband, I knew he saw the same thing.  
"Ah, Kristy I a ... bought him a new digital camera," John stuttered.  
I was sure seeing his sweet daughter's panties with a crease down the middle of them where her hot pussy slit was shook him up a bit.  
"Another camera?" Kristy said surprised looking back at him.  
I had to admit, I was too.  
"John, you didn't," I said looking at him.  
He raised his hands defensively but kept his eyes on Kristy.  
"Wait a moment before you two murder me. This isn't just another camera; this is the latest in technology ... the latest model of Canon's digital SLR which is a big step up from his current model. It takes best pictures at the highest resolutions available today. You know how Tommy loves taking pictures, he'll love this present."  
I noticed his eyes widened a bit so I gave our slutty daughter a quick look just to see her bring her knees together. So she was showing her Dad her panties again, what a slut! I gave her a murderous look so she would get the hint I did not want her to do that again and promised myself to have a serious talk with her regarding that. As soon as I did she straightened up a bit and kept her knees tightly together.  
"Is Tommy still into the pictures? I thought that would fade away just like his motocross thing," Kristy said.  
"Yes he is, matter of fact I talked to him about it today, I called him to make sure I was on the right track as far as his present goes. He was talking about some photo shoot he was about to do with his buddies and get this ... he was trying to talk Gina into it. I think he progressed from taking sporadic pictures of things into serious shoots of people."  
Boy, this conversation was starting to get a bit uncomfortable. I sat there knowing how I posed for our son telling myself my husband and my daughter didn't know anything about it. But no matter how much I told myself they didn't know, my body kept getting tense.  
"What? He's taking pictures of people now? And Gina is going to pose for him? I can only imagine the type of pictures he will be taking," Kristy laughed.  
"Kristy!" I exclaimed knowing full well what she meant.  
John looked dumbfounded, his eyes becoming bigger and bigger as his brain deciphered what Kristy meant.  
"You don't think ... he's doing that?" He asked Kristy.  
"I'm sure he is not. I think we're all getting too wrapped up in this and we're letting our imagination run wild. What he does with his camera is his business," I mumbled.  
I meant to steer the conversation away from Tommy taking nude pictures and somehow after hearing my own words, it felt like I reinf***ed the idea. Damn it! I could never win!  
We sat there in silence for a moment, John staring at Kristy, Kristy giving me a suspicious look and I Kristy making sure she behaved herself in front of her Dad. After few more moments Kristy got up and standing up on her tippy toes raised her arms above her head and stretched lazily closing her eyes. Her shirt lifted up showing her tight, smooth and sexy stomach and the short skirt drifted up to the point her white panties peeked out from under it. I just know she did that on purpose!  
I gave my husband a glance just to see he was watching Kristy and his eyes were glued to her panties. Shit, I will have to have a serious talk with her before she gets herself in trouble. Of course she stretched for a long time making the time unbearable knowing my husband was watching her and then looked at us innocently pretending she did not know anything about her tiny little skirt drifting up.  
"Well, I got to run upstairs; I'm studying for an upcoming exam at school and I promised Mom I would do well. You two be good tonight," She said and was gone.  
I sat there looking into the distance knowing full well why she emphasized the work promised. I promised her I would tie John up tonight and fuck him while keeping the door to our bedroom unlocked. Kristy wanted to see me fuck her Dad again. As wrong as it was a small chill of excitement ran through me at the thought. John moved over to me and putting his hand back on my thigh kissed my neck.  
"Honey, you're not mad at me for buying Tommy a camera?" He asked kissing my neck behind my ear.  
Ohhhh ... I loved when he did that to me. I allowed his hand to drift up to my naval again feeling his finger tips brush against my tender skin.  
"John ... ohhhhh ... I ... I guess I'm not, if you think Tommy will like it."  
His hand was now feeling the skin right above my clit, his finger constantly searching for more of my intimacy.  
"He will love it Kate, I promise you," He whispered and touched my clit with his finger tip.  
I arched my back from the contact and gave out a low moan feeling the tender love button respond to my husband's touches.  
"John ... John, wait ... I need to talk to you about something," I grasped his hand and stopped him from going any further.  
His finger tip was fondling my pussy lips trying to spread them apart. He stopped kissing me and looked at me.  
"What's on your mind honey?" He asked keeping his hand on my pussy.  
"What did you think of our daughter today?" I asked him looking for his reaction.  
His fingers stopped searching for more and he coughed a bit while his face begun to color a bit.  
"What do you mean what do I think?"  
"Come on John, I know you're not blind," I told him.  
I really needed to know. There was no use in pretending what just happened and confronting it right away was always the best. John slowly took his hand away and sat up looking at me.  
"You mean what she was wearing?" He asked cautiously.  
"Yes, and what she was showing," I added.  
He groaned realizing I noticed where his eyes were while Kristy managed to show her panties so much.  
"You saw, ha?"  
I just shook my head up and down watching him. Would he really tell me how he felt about this?  
"I was surprised she wore that skirt, it was way too short. Obviously you are referring to her panties showing, right?" He looked unsure.  
"Uhhhmmm," I answered.  
He looked away for a moment and then looked back at me.  
"What do you want me to say? I looked, damn it, I did. I couldn't help it. I know she's my daughter but she is also a beautiful young lady and ... and I know I shouldn't have but I did. I'm sorry, I truly am. I don't know why I did that," He apologized.  
He was honest with me and that was the most important thing. I leaned over and kissed him, tenderly, with love.  
"Thank you," I whispered while he looked shocked again.  
Obviously he expected me to get mad at him or tell him how much of a pig he was for looking at his own daughter that way.  
"Thank you for being honest. I will tell her to be more careful next time."  
I kissed him again and stood up.  
"I have something special in mind for you tonight so we won't spoil the fun right now."  
His eyes immediately lit up knowing what that meant.  
"I will have dinner on the table in few minutes. Why don't you go and take a shower and be back down here in fifteen."  
I walked into the kitchen and begun preparing dinner. After dinner Kristy went up to her room again and I went upstairs to our bedroom to take a shower while John cleaned up the kitchen. I made sure I cleaned myself really good and perfumed my body with some sexy scents taking my time. When I walked out of the bathroom John was already laying on the bed wearing shorts and a tea shirt. I had nothing on, my hard body glistening in the dim light of the lamp making it look exotic.  
John stirred seeing me walk in and his semi hard cock moved up telling me he loved what he saw. He was already naked on the bed laying flat just watching me, he knew from experience what was coming, his cock anticipating the treatment I was about to give it. I walked in and immediately put the blind fold on him so he would be helpless, so he would not see me any longer and all he could do was feel.  
"Kate, the blind fold, do we have to..."  
"Don't talk," I snapped at him tying it around his head firmly so he would not be able to peek.  
He fell silent and allowed me to tie him up in a spread eagle position again, feet dangling off the edge of the bed, his muscular legs spread wide apart. I stood in the middle of the room admiring my handiwork, watching his cock fill up with bl**d and stand up straight lifting itself off of his stomach at times of extreme arousal when he anticipated my mouth wrapping around it. I looked back at the door, it was closed giving us privacy to do what we wanted, giving me privacy.  
"Promise to tie Dad up and leave the door open for me tonight," Kristy's words came back to me.  
My nipples hardened at the thought, little knobs standing out visibly in perverse arousal of the thought. I did promise her. Shit, why not, she already saw me suck her Dad's cock. She even tasted his cum! God, I loved licking it off of my daughter and even made sure some of it made its way to her mouth!  
Ok, why not, I would just have to make sure everything was done in extreme silence. I might even give the little slut another cum bath from her Dad's cock. I smiled at the thought and walking over to the door silently unlocked it and left it open a crack. Turning some music on to drawn out the silence and mask Kristy's moans of pleasure as I was sure she would make again, I walked up to my husband. I ran my fingers down his side tickling his skin and enjoying the sight of goose bumps on his skin where my fingers lightly touched it.  
I slid my hand down his side until my hand was close enough to his cock but instead of grabbing the fully erect cock, I grabbed his heavy balls cupping them and lifting the sack up.  
"Oh Jesus..." He whispered finally feeling my touch.  
I climbed on top of him spreading my legs and straddling his chest, working my wet pussy into his skin so he would feel me, so he would feel my wetness. I lowered my head and hovered inches above his hard cock poised to swallow that thing when I felt movement from the direction of the door. So Kristy didn't waist any time did she? I didn't want to look, I just wanted her to watch what I was about to do.  
I grabbed his ball sack firmly squeezing his nuts out until my grip was tightly holding his sack and his balls were f***ed out over my grip.  
"Ohhhhh Kate, ouhhhhhhhhhhh," He moaned.  
I lowered my head further and extending my tongue licked the stretched balls wetting them with my saliva. That's when I gave Kristy a look and gasped. She stood in the middle of the room completely naked as well, her firm young breasts standing out with hard nipples visibly erect. Her smooth skin was glowing in the light like mine and her hair fell softly around her shoulders giving her a model like appearance. I could tell she was wet from excitement watching me fondle her Dad.  
Watching her I pulled John's balls down between his legs lifting his cock up with the f***e of the movement and squeezing a yelp of pleasure from him as his cock rose up and touched my lips smearing them with his already formed pre-cum. The salty taste of my husband's pre-cum made me open my mouth and take his raging hard-on into my mouth while Kristy watched with envy. As I took his cock in she took a small step forward and let out a low moan which was immediately drowned out by the playing music.  
I smiled at the thought; she was so excited from watching me she uncontrollably moaned. I pressed my head down letting the big cock slide past my tonsils and took John's cock all the way in until my lips touched his short pubic hair. My vision blurred a bit from being out of air having something stuck down my throat but I was still able to see my daughter's eyes widen in surprise while she came even closer. Now Kristy was only standing a mare two feet away from the edge of the bed.  
I came up for air trailing a long trail of saliva and stroked his cock up and down watching Kristy's tits right in front of me. Of course she noticed that and bending over brought those well developed firm tits to my mouth making me press my lips over one of the hard nipples. Her hand came around my head and she pressed firmly holding me in place while I sucked on her nipple, my mouth opened as wide as I could open it sucking the breast into it until I felt the hard nipple press against the back of my throat.  
"Ughmmm..." Kristy gasped and I hoped John thought it was me.  
I kept on stroking him while Kristy kept my head and mouth pressed firmly against her tits for few more moments then released me. She wanted to see more of me sucking her Dad's cock. I took him in my mouth sucking feverishly, twirling my tongue around the head of it and running my tongue up and down the sides licking my own spit drooling down the big shaft. Kristy silently reached under me and squeezed my nipples hard to the point I could not hold my own wails of ecstasy in any longer.  
"OHhhhhhhhh, ugggghhhhmmm," I let out and lifted my head up looking at her.  
Kristy's lips quickly found mine as she pressed hard in the frantic kiss. Her tongue shot out and f***efully plunged inside my mouth tasting her Dad's cock on my tongue, twisting around it and raking across the surface of it as if looking for more of the precious taste. I was shocked, this was the moment I should have stopped her and put up a barrier she could not cross. I pulled myself away shaking my head from side to side in defiance, a weak defiance meant only as a formality of a Mother consciously resisting the i****tual situation. I wanted to shout at her but I couldn't.  
I gave her a frantic look and realized I was still stroking my husband's cock in front of her, that deep down inside my slut side, I was allowing this to happen. Her eyes slid down to his cock and my hand wrapped around it moving up and down and my own eyes inevitably followed. God he was wet again, pre-cum drooling down that big cock head. I lowered my head down and sucked taking him in to the base and tickling my throat with the thickness of his shaft. I knew Kristy was standing right in front of me.  
I came up again and looked up at her just as she pressed her lips to mine again in an intimate kiss. Again her tongue pushed into my mouth tasting her Dad's cock. This time I ... I kissed her back for a moment loosing myself in the intimacy and those soft lips of hers. Just for a moment. I quickly realized what I did and pulled away giving her a displeased look. That girl was going to hear from me when this was done.  
But I couldn't stop at that moment so as not to raise any suspicion with my husband so I took John's cock in my mouth and begun sucking him without a pause, moving my head up and down until he was moaning ready to cum. I didn't want him to come yet so I lifted my head up again just to receive Kristy's lips on mine and her tongue inside my mouth exploring, tasting what she never should taste. I ... I knew I should have stopped her but I didn't. My body was hot form giving John head and my pussy was definitely dripping on his chest and now my daughter was kissing me and no doubt could taste her Dad's cock in my mouth.  
Kristy half knelt between John's tied up legs and French kissed me sucking the moisture out of my mouth. When she was done she meaningfully looked at me and waited. I was shocked at myself when I lowered my head down and took John's wet cock back into my mouth. Slut! I was a Slut in front of my daughter!  
Sucked peeking at my daughter from time to time knowing what would happen if I took a break. After a few moments my neck was so stiff I had to. I pulled off of my husband's cock just to receive my daughter's lips on mine in an intimate kiss. She was practically sucking her Dad's cock kissing me like this.  
Kristy placed her arms gently on the bed between John's spread open legs and watched me suck him with lust in her eyes. Her face was only a couple of inches away from my face and her Dad's cock. Now, as soon as I disengaged she hungrily crushed her lips to mine looking for the forbidden taste with our faces barely an inch above my husband's hard cock. I knew it was dangerous but I just couldn't stop, she had a way of making me do things, risky things.  
My hand laboriously stroked the hard meat below our faces and when we disconnected Kristy hovered for a heartbeat above it looking down at purple, bl**d engorged head of her Dad's cock. I felt as if she was going to lower her pink lips to it, I could tell she hesitated but at the last moment looked at me and pulled away giving me room to lower my mouth onto it. I sucked thinking of how close my daughter was to actually doing it! How close she was to tasting her Father's hard meat! I think it was my perverted thoughts what made me pull away and wait for her lips to press to mine right above that big cock.  
Looking at me Kristy came close and hovered above the cock, extended her tongue and raked it across my lips. In response I opened my mouth and sticking my tongue out I licked it across John's pee hole which drooled pre-cum and extending it, I waited for Kristy to taste it. With her eyes wide from shock of seeing me do this she brought her mouth to mine and wrapped her delicate lips around my extended tongue sucking on it as if it was her Dad's cock. Well, in a way it was, it tasted like it anyway.  
She pulled away while I stroked the meat.  
"Please..." A barely audible whisper came out of her as she looked at me with pleading eyes.  
She wanted to suck him, she wanted to taste that hard meat, her Dad's hard meant and make sweet love to it, I just knew it. It was so perverted, so demented, so taboo that the Slut part of my body and mind was screaming to let her do it! My heart was beating really hard in my chest as I brought my lips to hers this time and kissed her. I let go of her and holding John's cock by the base I ... I moved it in the direction of my daughter's mouth while tilting my head to the side and licking the shaft near the balls. The drooling head of John's cock came to within a fraction of an inch of Kristy's lips and she flicked her tongue out licking the slit and the pre-cum which formed there.  
I pretended not to see that and moved the cock away sucking on the head of it but kept on steeling peeks at my daughter. Her eyes were wide with unbelievable lust and desire, her tongue continually licking her pink lips tasting her Dad's precious nectar. I felt so wicked for allowing this to happen I had to do it again. I tilted my head, moved the cock in Kristy's direction, closed my eyes and licked the shaft at the very base. I did this very slowly afraid to look up, afraid to see what my own daughter was doing feeling suspicious movements coming from above.  
When I finally mustered the courage to look I gasped in panic. Kristy's lips were wrapped around the head of her Dad's cock as she sucked so hard small dimples appeared in her cheeks. Her eyes were closed as well and a look of lust and pleasure was painted fully across her face. I pulled away and looked at John who was moaning slowly moving his head from side to side as his body was spread across the bed tied up to its posts. He did not appear to realize someone else was sucking his cock at that moment.  
Kristy's little sucking movements begun extending from the head of her Dad's cock and more and more of the thickly veined shaft was disappearing inside my precious daughter's mouth. I watched in tense awe as Kristy managed to take half of John's cock into her mouth without stopping to take a break. Matter of fact, her head begun the rhythmic movement up and down just as my own head was doing moments ago and her wet mouth was now spilling her own spit which slowly begun seeping down the side of the shaft. Seeing it I immediately brought my mouth to it, flicked my tongue out and licked my daughter's spit from my husband's cock forgetting for a moment the danger of the act.  
When I finally realized we were both making sweet love to John's cock at the same time it was too late. John's head was lifted as his mouth worked out the moans of pleasure before he asked the inevitable question.  
"Ohhh Kate, oh my god, I feel ... I feel as if there is ... two of you ... oh shit what is happening?" He moaned and let his head fall back down to the mattress.  
Kristy's eyes shot open but she did not let go of the cock in her mouth. In panic I sat up turning towards his head, thinking frantically of what to say and brought my lips to his kissing him erotically. He moaned and tried hard to pull his hands free probably to pull the blind fold off his head.  
"Kate, oh my god, who is here with us?" He whispered after the kiss.  
I saw Kristy did not stop sucking his pulsating cock and just watched me, what a little slut she was turning out to be.  
"I ... I promised you a special night tonight right?" I mumbled thinking of what to tell him.  
"Yes, but ... but this..." He mumbled and arched his back with pleasure just as Kristy managed to stuff almost all of his raging hard on in her mouth and down her virgin little throat.  
Well at least he was enjoying what our daughter was doing to him and I was guessing he was ready to cum. I had to make this believable; I could not tell him it was our daughter who was giving him such a pleasurable head.  
"I ... I hired someone to come and join us tonight," I finally whispered giving him another erotic kiss as our daughter worked on his cock.  
The muscles on his legs were standing out tightly wound as he tried his hardest to keep himself from shooting his load on the spot as he heard me say that. Another wicked idea popped into my mind.  
"She is sucking your cock right now sweetie and you should see how wet she is while doing it."  
Kristy's eyes almost popped out of her sockets, she was so surprised to hear me say that and she almost buried the whole length of his cock down her throat. She looked at me with a pleading look on her face which slowly melted into pure ecstasy of sucking her Dad's cock. I knew she was wet and I knew she wished someone was working her drenched pussy folds at this very moment but I wasn't going to satisfy her so easily.  
"My own pussy's so wet from watching her do that honey, do you want to taste it?" I whispered into his ear.  
I didn't have to ask, I knew he would jump on the idea and it was just another thing to keep his mind occupied and give me time to think of how I was going to handle the questions afterwards.  
"Oh god yessss, give it to me, sit on my face Kate," He was barely able to control himself.  
Without a word I straddled his face facing my daughter so I could see what she was doing. She watched me as I spread my legs wide apart and holding on to the bedposts behind me, totally spread open, I lowered myself slowly onto John's face until I felt his lips touch mine ... my dripping pussy lips.  
"Ohhhhhhwwwwwww ... god that feels good," I mumbled feeling his tongue snake out and flicker across my clit and then slide down to my opening.  
Kristy watched as her Dad begun making sweet love to my spread open pussy. She licked and sucked his cock in front of me teasing me with its wetness until I moaned insatiably for it, almost begging to be able to taste that meat. That's when John exploded, right into our daughter's mouth! Her eyes shot open as a powerful blast of his cum hit the back of her throat forcing her to quickly swallow as the second and third blasts of cum overflowed her delicate mouth. She pulled her Daddy's cock out of her mouth coughing as three more blasts shot out of the cock splashing thick ropes of cum across my tits and pussy with some landing on John's heaving chest.  
Seeing what happened there was nothing to stop me from Cumming! Holding onto the bedposts I screamed and came hard while smashing my pussy into my husband's mouth as my body tensed and released sexual energy in waves after waves of wonderful ecstasy. My vision blurred, my breathing stopped, I stopped! All I knew was I was Cumming into my husband's open mouth as our daughter drank his cum he just shot into her sweet little mouth! Pure lust, pure perversion and ohhh ... so, so forbidden!  
After few more moments of hovering over my husband's face as I came, my legs trembled weakly and I slid down from his face feeling his tongue trace the crack of my ass from my asshole to my tail bone. Settling on his chest with my legs spread open I watched Kristy as she cleaned up her Daddy's cock and proceeded to lick the cum off his chest. She did it slowly, seductively while watching me and my reaction. She moved up and cleaned the cum off his chest close to my pulsating pussy. She gave me a unsure look and just like a d j vu from the other night but with our roles reversed, she begun licking the cum off of my pussy with long tenderly erotic swipes of her delicate tongue sipping on her Dad's spent up cum. I watched as she completely cleaned up my pussy, stomach and tits leaving no trace of her Dad's cum on me anywhere.  
Her face was so satisfied beaming with pleasure as she stood up again in front of the bed. I quickly put a finger to my mouth making sure she stayed quiet and twisting gave my husband a long loving kiss on the mouth.  
"I have to see her out the door darling, wait for me here, I'll be right back," I whispered into his ear and got off the bed.  
He made small protests wanting to be untied first but I didn't respond, I couldn't take the chance of untying him before Kristy was safely tucked into her bed. I pushed my daughter out of our room and closed the door behind us. I pushed her further down the hallway without saying a word until we were in her room.  
"Mom, oh my god! This was the best!" She exclaimed and quickly wrapped her arms around my neck.  
Her breathing was quick and her breath smelled like cum while she clung to me looking up into my eyes with excited and sexually satisfied look on her face.  
"You young lady are in so much trouble!" I said.  
I watched as her lips puffed out pouting.  
"Why? Because I sucked Daddy's cock and tasted his cum?" She squealed.  
"By the way, his cum tastes so good," She finished with a smile.  
"I know how your Dad's cum tastes, but you should not know. I can't believe I let you do that!" I shook my head from side to side.  
"I know you couldn't help it, I know you wanted to see me suck his cock."  
Kristy's hands suddenly slid down from around my neck finding my tender buttocks and she gently squeezed them making me shiver for a moment.  
"No I didn't, but you ... you took advantage of the situation," I replied defending myself and slid my hands down to her ass squeezing her butt cheeks playfully.  
We were both standing naked in her room with Kristy's back against the door.  
"Oh yeah, that's why you watched me suck him so intensely? Come on Mom, I saw you stare at me while I made Daddy cum."  
Kristy's breathing increased and she pressed her lips to mine in a sudden seductive kiss. Instinctively I returned it as we French kissed each other for a few moments.  
"I didn't watch you because of that dear daughter, I had to make sure you wouldn't get carried away, that's all."  
I gave her hair a yank forcing her head back as I sucked on her now exposed neck with feverishly a****listic intensity.  
"Oh yeah, carried away?" Kristy was breathing hard, her nipples standing straight at attention.  
"And what if I did? What if ... if I was to fuck Dad?"  
Oh god, just the thought of it made my head spin. I slid down along her body sucking on her tits until I reached her stomach, my tongue tracing her belly button as she arched her back working her fingers into my hair.  
"I would never let you young lady, you can suck him but you can't fuck him," I whispered licking her belly button which suddenly seemed so appetizing to me.  
She gave my hair a strong tug pulling my head away from her belly. I looked up at her surprised, I wanted to lick that spot more!  
"You know how wet just sucking him made me? You know how much I wanted to scream for him to fuck me?"  
She was intently looking down into my eyes, her face excited and flushed. I moved my eyes down to her pussy in front of me and licked my lips seeing how wet she was, the desire to eat her suddenly overwhelming me.  
"Oh Mom! You want to eat me don't you?" Kristy smiled down at me.  
My face turned red hearing her say that, for some reason it still seemed inappropriate for her to say that. I didn't reply, I just looked down at her pussy and swallowed hard.  
"You do don't you? Uhhhmmm, my own Mommie wants to eat my pussy," She teased me while guiding my head right up to her pussy but keeping it out of reach.  
Leaning back against the door she lifted her right leg and placed her foot on the nearby dresser spreading herself open for me. Her young pussy unfolded showing me her pink insides, her hole ozzing wetness to her puffed out pussy lips.  
"Tell me Mom, tell me you want to eat me, tell me you want to eat my pussy," She teased holding me at bay.  
I did, I wanted to taste her so bad after witnessing my little slut daughter eat her dad's cock I was willing to let her dominate me.  
"Kristy, please ... I want to eat you! There, now let go of me please!" I begged.  
She laughed spreading herself open more, teasing me with her obscene nakedness. Suddenly she released my head and I dove in placing my entire mouth over her wet and so warm pussy. I drank the wetness coming out of my daughter; I savored her taste coursing through my mouth as my tongue flicked round and round inside of her making her emit little sequels of pleasure above me. There was so much wetness there some of it dribbled down my chin running down to my large tits.  
"Eat me Mom, yeah ... ohhhhh yeahhhhh ... eat me," Kristy moaned pinching her own nipples for added pleasure.  
I sucked in those hot pussy lips of hers into my mouth and slurped on them for a moment watching her reactions. She arched her back more and let out a deep moan while pulling on her own nipples hard.  
"Oh Mom ... Oh fuck yes ... suck on them ... just like that ... ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."  
I let go of her pussy lips and flicked my tongue around her clit in quick circles driving her wild. I wanted to make her cum, I wanted to drink her cum as it poured directly into my waiting mouth! I brought my fingers up to her love hole and slipped two of them in making her squeal with pleasure. I worked them in and out of her quickly bringing little wails of pleasure which intensified quickly leading up to the inevitable moment of release while my mouth stayed glued to her clit and my tongue working relentlessly on her swollen love button.  
"Oh fuck Mom, oh my goddddd ... I'm cumming! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."  
It was a deep moan telling me she was there, she was Cumming. I pulled my fingers out of her hole and replaced them with my hot tongue while keeping my mouth wide open waiting for a gush of my daughter's juices. I didn't wait long, amongst her moans of pleasure I felt a flood of moisture drain into my open mouth as I swallowed her cum. She trembled for a long few moments Cuming while I drank her precious nectar savoring the intimacy and the taste.  
Finally she relaxed letting her back press against the door and I stood up. I felt my mouth was wet with her juices, I had her cum dripping down my neck and onto my tits and I must have looked like a mess. She looked at my face dreamingly and smiled pulling away from the door. Taking a step towards me she was pressed against me kissing me, tenderly licking her own cum off of my lips, off of my chin until I was cleaned. She then proceeded to work on my neck and my tits making me stick them out for her shivering like a leaf in the wind while my daughter's tongue was expertly cleaning them.  
When she was done she pulled away smiling.  
"That was good Mom but what about you? Dad and I scored tonight but you?"  
Yeah, what about me? I almost thought she was inviting me to her bed and for a moment I noticed her eyes hungrily moving up and down my body and then settling on her bed. I sighed.  
"I can't daughter, as much as I want to believe me. Remember your Dad is still tied up in my bedroom, I have to go and save him."  
"What are you going to tell him about me?" She suddenly asked, her face picking up an edge of excitement.  
"You heard me already, I hired an e****t to come in and take care of him. I'll just have to stick to that story and you," I walked up to her putting a finger up to her chest.  
"You must never ever tell anyone what happened and you must never give your dad any hints what you did, understand?"  
She moved her head up and down swearing she would not. Satisfied I gave her one last kiss and walked out. When I got back to the room John was anxious to get out of the bounds.  
"Kate, finally, untie me please. What took you so long?" He asked waiting.  
Kristy and I were so worked up it did not take long to make her cum but to John, who was tied up waiting with a million questions running through his head, I'm sure it seemed like eternity. I quickly worked the knots loose and sat back watching him stretch and pull the blind folds off of his head. He looked at me for a moment as I tensely sat watching him and moved up to me giving me a kiss.  
"Kate, I love you," He simply said and gave me a warm hug.  
I just melted into his arms surprised he didn't ask any questions. I hugged him back pressing my cheek into his powerful chest enjoying the closeness, the tender bond between us and the moment of love. His chest made rhythmic motion which soon made me sl**py to the point of dosing off. The last thing I remember was thinking of my sweet daughter next door who got to taste her Dad's cum tonight.  
It took me few minutes to get home. Once in I immediately went to the bathroom to take a look at the state of my abused holes while my mind worked on the ways of getting back at Betty for this. I walked in and shutting the door pulled my dress up above my hips. I put one foot on the sink counter and spread them wide exposing my pussy. My lips were swollen and red but not too bad. It would take some time for them to get back to normal but I should be ok by tonight. Taking my foot down I turned around and bent over and reaching around spread my ass cheeks apart. My asshole was the one I was worried about as I still felt it tingle. I looked in the mirror from over my shoulder but could not see anything except for my anal hole was a bit more pronounced now, as I relaxed it it ... it sort of opened up a bit.  
For some reason instead of worrying about it I felt a bit excited looking at it.  
"God, I must be sick thinking that way," I whispered and let go of my ass cheeks.  
I grabbed some wipes and applied several of them over my pussy and ass cleaning and cooling them off. When I was semi relieved I walked out of the bathroom and immediately ran into Kristy.  
"Hey Mom ... whoa ... look at you! Look at that dress!" Kristy exclaimed as soon as she was able to get a good look at me.  
I smirked at her knowing exactly how hot I looked just then.  
"And where were you young lady?" I asked watching her facial expression turn from surprise to that of desire.  
"I was out ... Mom, you look hot!" Another gasp.  
She came up to me and grabbing my hand spun me around.  
"Ouch, nice ass," She said while my back was to her and I felt a sharp slap on my butt.  
"Watch it daughter, it is me who is supposed to be spanking you," I laughed.  
"Oh yeah, says who? I think you deserve a spank, you look like you were bad today," Kristy laughed and pulled me behind her.  
Where was she taking me to and what did she have in mind? Although we were playing around I could not help getting excited already. Anytime Kristy wanted to "play around" it involved sexual situation.  
"What? What do you mean?" I said innocently.  
"I wasn't bad," I lied not wanting to disclose to my daughter the fact I just got fucked in my pussy and my ass at the same time by a machine.  
"Oh I'm sure you were. Come here Mother, I need to punish you," My daughter laughed.  
She sat down on our living room couch and pulled me on top of her lap so that I lay on my stomach across her legs with my ass sticking up in the air in front of her. I looked back at her surprised.  
"Kristy? What are you doing?" I sounded surprised but deep inside I was already getting wet from the thought of getting spanked.  
"I'm going to punish you of course Mother, now be still and take it."  
A shiver of perverted excitement ran through me as the first blow reached my ass.  
Smack!  
"Ouch!" I mumbled feeling my ass cheek sting.  
"Ouch? There is more where that came from. Now tell me how bad you were today?" Kristy said with confidence and firmness assuming the role of a superior.  
I didn't mind, I kind of enjoyed it and the thought of my daughter spanking me was always a big turn on for me.  
"No," I whispered.  
Smack! Smack!  
"Ugghhmm..." I stifled a moan of pleasure so she wouldn't see how turned on I was.  
"You better tell me or I'm going to make that pretty ass of yours regret it," Kristy spat the warning with eagerness to do damage.  
"No..." I said in low tone between breaths of air.  
Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!  
"Auch ... uhhhhmmmm ... oh Jesus..." I moaned.  
I could not hold my sounds of pleasure any longer. My ass stung and radiated with warmth. I looked over my shoulder at Kristy who watched me with surprise and saw a slight smile appear on her face as she finally recognized how pleasurable this was for me. Oh god, now my daughter knew how much of a freak I was.  
"Oh you won't, will you? Well let's see if I can make you hurt a little more," Kristy mumbled and grabbed the edges of my dress.  
"Kristy no!" I exclaimed watching her.  
She looked at me but seeing I wasn't stopping her she slowly edged my dress up. Inch by inch she was exposing my ass.  
"Are you going to tell me how bad you were?" She asked again when my ass was about half exposed.  
"No ... I mean ... I wasn't that bad..." I whispered watching what she was doing from behind my shoulder.  
Kristy pulled my dress all the way up past my hips exposing my ass completely. She looked down at it and swallowed hard.  
"Not that bad, ha? That means you need to be punished."  
Smack! Smack! Smack!  
I felt the sting with each smack and it felt as if my ass sent erotic shivers to my pussy with each hit of Kristy's hand. My pussy was getting wet and I was getting turned on. I whimpered a bit holding on as my daughter kept on smacking my bare ass. Finally she paused looking at her handy work. My ass was all red. I could tell she was excited too from the flushed look on her face. She brought her hands on top and laid them on my ass cheeks. She begun massaging them gently, rubbing my red skin with her palms in circular motions.  
"Are you going to fuck Dad tonight?" She asked suddenly.  
I tensed, I was surprised she asked that.  
"M ... Maybe, ohhhh Kristy you should stop..." I whispered feeling my juices were already flowing.  
I was afraid I was going to drip on my daughter's knees.  
"You are, aren't you? Are you going to tie him up like before and suck his cock?"  
My pussy was dripping!  
"Hhhhmmm ... Kristy! Oh god ... please..." I begged feeling my ass being spread open.  
"Tell me Mom, are you going to tie Dad up and suck his cock?"  
I looked back at my daughter just to see her staring between my opened ass cheeks, her eyes roaming freely over my exposed ass crack. The thought was starting to drive me nuts.  
"Yesssss, Kristy, I will suck his cock!" I said enjoying her touch.  
Suddenly we heard the garage door open.  
"Kristy, let me go, it's John."  
She did not move, matter of fact her grip on me became firm. What was she doing? I turned my head and looked at her alarmed.  
"Kristy, let go."  
She shook her head from side to side.  
"Not until you promise to tie Dad up and leave the door open for me tonight."  
Oh that little slut! I heard the car pull into the garage and the engine stop. At any moment now my husband would walk through the door and he would find me laying on top of our daughter's lap with my dress pulled up and Kristy holding on to my ass cheeks. I suppose I could just f***e myself out of Kristy's grip but I wasn't sure I could do it in time.  
"Kristy, this isn't funny, let go," I said urgently hoping my daughter would understand the reason.  
"Not until you promise Mom," She answered looking at the door to the garage.  
Shit! She would not let me go and I did not want to be found in this position by my husband which would lead to a lot of questions I did not feel like answering.  
"Kristy, you're going to get it for this," I said with a dangerous tone.  
"But ... I promise. Now let me go!" I whispered hoarsely hearing footsteps behind the door leading into the garage.  
Kristy let go of my hips and I quickly jumped off of her pulling my dress down. I managed to pull it down just in time because the door opened almost at the same time and John strolled into the kitchen dropping his keys on the counter and a small suitcase in the nearby chair. He immediately noticed us in the living room.  
"Oh hi guys. Man what a day I had," He mumbled with relief from being home and walked into the living room.  
He was dressed in his business suit and tie, his blond hair neatly groomed, his face handsome and his body in good shape. He looked like a businessman who was home from a long day in the office.  
"Hi Daddy. Mom and I was just talking about you," Kristy said and getting up walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
I watched her as she leaned into him pressing her breasts to his chest as if by accident. John returned her kiss and pretended not to notice her breasts pressing against him.  
"Hi pumpkin, hmmm ... talking about me? Sounds mysterious, you going to clue me in?"  
Kristy let go of him and walked up to the staircase.  
"No, Mom can if she wants to."  
With that she was gone leaving me hanging with John's upcoming questions, I was sure. He looked at her walking away and I could not be sure where his eyes were, on her back or on her butt.  
"What is it, a secret? I thought it was Tommy's birthday that was coming up," John said and set down on the couch watching me.  
I was wondering how long it would take him to notice.  
"Well it's not a big secret," I said positioning myself directly in front of him.  
"We were just talking about how hard you work and how much you need some relaxation John. You are gone more times then you're home so we think you should relax a bit." I said leaving out the details of how he should relax and what I had planned for him.  
There was a look of curiosity on his face now and I thought perhaps he did notice.  
"Yeah, you're right, I have been working hard. I could use some tender loving care babe, come here and sit with me."  
He stretched out his hand, his eyes roaming up and down my body telling me he wanted to feel me. I stood my ground.  
"Not so fast, first you have to promise me you'll take care of a couple of things. One is, stay home more often," I said pointing a finger at him.  
"Done," He said quickly, his eyes glued to my half exposed breasts.  
"Two is ... put that damn pool in our back yard, will ya?" I said putting my hands on my hips.  
He laughed still watching my breasts.  
"I will, I promise. I talked to the construction company, they said they can start any day now."  
I sat down beside him and he immediately put his arms around me, his hands resting on my shoulder and my thighs. He leaned over and kissed me, his tongue immediately finding its way inside my mouth. I felt his hand sliding up on my thighs until he was tickling my pelvis area.  
"Uhhhmmm, no panties," He moaned into my mouth.  
Shit, I forgot I wasn't wearing them any longer because I gave them to Betty.  
"I thought perhaps this could put you in the mood," I whispered and pressed my mouth against his jamming my tongue into his mouth in a vigorous kiss.  
He moaned a bit surprised by my vigor.  
"Woe guys, go up to the room if you want to do that," Kristy's voice woke us up from the intimate kiss we were sharing.  
John immediately pulled away taking his hand away from my thighs as Kristy walked into the living room with a smile on her face taking a seat on the couch opposite of us. I was surprised by what she was wearing, a pink shirt which was buttoned down the front and a short skirt, different then when John got home just a few moments ago. The outfit was sexy and a bit revealing so perhaps she meant to tease her Dad a bit. Normally she liked to wear jeans in the house and not such girly clothes. I started to wonder if allowing Kristy to see her Dad's cock and ... and taste his cum was the right thing to do.  
"Daddy, what are you getting Tommy for his birthday?" She asked innocently putting her feet up on the table in front of her.  
In this position with her legs up on the table and knees bent a generous amount of her smooth thighs were visible to us. Because she kept her feet together, the front of her legs were hiding what was between her thighs. I swallowed hard knowing John saw the same thing.  
"I have something in mind pumpkin but I don't know if I can trust you not to tell him," He answered.  
I though his voice was a little shaky. Kristy pursed her lips in disappointment.  
"Daddy! You know you can trust me, I would never tell anything to anyone you didn't want me to," She said.  
I watched as her knees separated a bit, enough for me to see her white cotton panties between her thighs. I gave John a quick look to see if he saw the same thing but I could not be sure he did. Moments later Kristy's knees were back together again. She was such a slut! I couldn't believe she did that in front of her Dad!  
"I know, I know, don't get too upset baby."  
He paused for a moment looking at Kristy who was still pretending to be mad at him. Again I saw her knees come apart for a moment and her white panties show while she conveniently looked away from her Dad. I could distinguish the crease in the middle of them where her slit was. I didn't even bother looking at my husband, I knew he saw the same thing.  
"Ah, Kristy I a ... bought him a new digital camera," John stuttered.  
I was sure seeing his sweet daughter's panties with a crease down the middle of them where her hot pussy slit was shook him up a bit.  
"Another camera?" Kristy said surprised looking back at him.  
I had to admit, I was too.  
"John, you didn't," I said looking at him.  
He raised his hands defensively but kept his eyes on Kristy.  
"Wait a moment before you two murder me. This isn't just another camera; this is the latest in technology ... the latest model of Canon's digital SLR which is a big step up from his current model. It takes best pictures at the highest resolutions available today. You know how Tommy loves taking pictures, he'll love this present."  
I noticed his eyes widened a bit so I gave our slutty daughter a quick look just to see her bring her knees together. So she was showing her Dad her panties again, what a slut! I gave her a murderous look so she would get the hint I did not want her to do that again and promised myself to have a serious talk with her regarding that. As soon as I did she straightened up a bit and kept her knees tightly together.  
"Is Tommy still into the pictures? I thought that would fade away just like his motocross thing," Kristy said.  
"Yes he is, matter of fact I talked to him about it today, I called him to make sure I was on the right track as far as his present goes. He was talking about some photo shoot he was about to do with his buddies and get this ... he was trying to talk Gina into it. I think he progressed from taking sporadic pictures of things into serious shoots of people."  
Boy, this conversation was starting to get a bit uncomfortable. I sat there knowing how I posed for our son telling myself my husband and my daughter didn't know anything about it. But no matter how much I told myself they didn't know, my body kept getting tense.  
"What? He's taking pictures of people now? And Gina is going to pose for him? I can only imagine the type of pictures he will be taking," Kristy laughed.  
"Kristy!" I exclaimed knowing full well what she meant.  
John looked dumbfounded, his eyes becoming bigger and bigger as his brain deciphered what Kristy meant.  
"You don't think ... he's doing that?" He asked Kristy.  
"I'm sure he is not. I think we're all getting too wrapped up in this and we're letting our imagination run wild. What he does with his camera is his business," I mumbled.  
I meant to steer the conversation away from Tommy taking nude pictures and somehow after hearing my own words, it felt like I reinf***ed the idea. Damn it! I could never win!  
We sat there in silence for a moment, John staring at Kristy, Kristy giving me a suspicious look and I Kristy making sure she behaved herself in front of her Dad. After few more moments Kristy got up and standing up on her tippy toes raised her arms above her head and stretched lazily closing her eyes. Her shirt lifted up showing her tight, smooth and sexy stomach and the short skirt drifted up to the point her white panties peeked out from under it. I just know she did that on purpose!  
I gave my husband a glance just to see he was watching Kristy and his eyes were glued to her panties. Shit, I will have to have a serious talk with her before she gets herself in trouble. Of course she stretched for a long time making the time unbearable knowing my husband was watching her and then looked at us innocently pretending she did not know anything about her tiny little skirt drifting up.  
"Well, I got to run upstairs; I'm studying for an upcoming exam at school and I promised Mom I would do well. You two be good tonight," She said and was gone.  
I sat there looking into the distance knowing full well why she emphasized the work promised. I promised her I would tie John up tonight and fuck him while keeping the door to our bedroom unlocked. Kristy wanted to see me fuck her Dad again. As wrong as it was a small chill of excitement ran through me at the thought. John moved over to me and putting his hand back on my thigh kissed my neck.  
"Honey, you're not mad at me for buying Tommy a camera?" He asked kissing my neck behind my ear.  
Ohhhh ... I loved when he did that to me. I allowed his hand to drift up to my naval again feeling his finger tips brush against my tender skin.  
"John ... ohhhhh ... I ... I guess I'm not, if you think Tommy will like it."  
His hand was now feeling the skin right above my clit, his finger constantly searching for more of my intimacy.  
"He will love it Kate, I promise you," He whispered and touched my clit with his finger tip.  
I arched my back from the contact and gave out a low moan feeling the tender love button respond to my husband's touches.  
"John ... John, wait ... I need to talk to you about something," I grasped his hand and stopped him from going any further.  
His finger tip was fondling my pussy lips trying to spread them apart. He stopped kissing me and looked at me.  
"What's on your mind honey?" He asked keeping his hand on my pussy.  
"What did you think of our daughter today?" I asked him looking for his reaction.  
His fingers stopped searching for more and he coughed a bit while his face begun to color a bit.  
"What do you mean what do I think?"  
"Come on John, I know you're not blind," I told him.  
I really needed to know. There was no use in pretending what just happened and confronting it right away was always the best. John slowly took his hand away and sat up looking at me.  
"You mean what she was wearing?" He asked cautiously.  
"Yes, and what she was showing," I added.  
He groaned realizing I noticed where his eyes were while Kristy managed to show her panties so much.  
"You saw, ha?"  
I just shook my head up and down watching him. Would he really tell me how he felt about this?  
"I was surprised she wore that skirt, it was way too short. Obviously you are referring to her panties showing, right?" He looked unsure.  
"Uhhhmmm," I answered.  
He looked away for a moment and then looked back at me.  
"What do you want me to say? I looked, damn it, I did. I couldn't help it. I know she's my daughter but she is also a beautiful young lady and ... and I know I shouldn't have but I did. I'm sorry, I truly am. I don't know why I did that," He apologized.  
He was honest with me and that was the most important thing. I leaned over and kissed him, tenderly, with love.  
"Thank you," I whispered while he looked shocked again.  
Obviously he expected me to get mad at him or tell him how much of a pig he was for looking at his own daughter that way.  
"Thank you for being honest. I will tell her to be more careful next time."  
I kissed him again and stood up.  
"I have something special in mind for you tonight so we won't spoil the fun right now."  
His eyes immediately lit up knowing what that meant.  
"I will have dinner on the table in few minutes. Why don't you go and take a shower and be back down here in fifteen."  
I walked into the kitchen and begun preparing dinner. After dinner Kristy went up to her room again and I went upstairs to our bedroom to take a shower while John cleaned up the kitchen. I made sure I cleaned myself really good and perfumed my body with some sexy scents taking my time. When I walked out of the bathroom John was already laying on the bed wearing shorts and a tea shirt. I had nothing on, my hard body glistening in the dim light of the lamp making it look exotic.  
John stirred seeing me walk in and his semi hard cock moved up telling me he loved what he saw. He was already naked on the bed laying flat just watching me, he knew from experience what was coming, his cock anticipating the treatment I was about to give it. I walked in and immediately put the blind fold on him so he would be helpless, so he would not see me any longer and all he could do was feel.  
"Kate, the blind fold, do we have to..."  
"Don't talk," I snapped at him tying it around his head firmly so he would not be able to peek.  
He fell silent and allowed me to tie him up in a spread eagle position again, feet dangling off the edge of the bed, his muscular legs spread wide apart. I stood in the middle of the room admiring my handiwork, watching his cock fill up with bl**d and stand up straight lifting itself off of his stomach at times of extreme arousal when he anticipated my mouth wrapping around it. I looked back at the door, it was closed giving us privacy to do what we wanted, giving me privacy.  
"Promise to tie Dad up and leave the door open for me tonight," Kristy's words came back to me.  
My nipples hardened at the thought, little knobs standing out visibly in perverse arousal of the thought. I did promise her. Shit, why not, she already saw me suck her Dad's cock. She even tasted his cum! God, I loved licking it off of my daughter and even made sure some of it made its way to her mouth!  
Ok, why not, I would just have to make sure everything was done in extreme silence. I might even give the little slut another cum bath from her Dad's cock. I smiled at the thought and walking over to the door silently unlocked it and left it open a crack. Turning some music on to drawn out the silence and mask Kristy's moans of pleasure as I was sure she would make again, I walked up to my husband. I ran my fingers down his side tickling his skin and enjoying the sight of goose bumps on his skin where my fingers lightly touched it.  
I slid my hand down his side until my hand was close enough to his cock but instead of grabbing the fully erect cock, I grabbed his heavy balls cupping them and lifting the sack up.  
"Oh Jesus..." He whispered finally feeling my touch.  
I climbed on top of him spreading my legs and straddling his chest, working my wet pussy into his skin so he would feel me, so he would feel my wetness. I lowered my head and hovered inches above his hard cock poised to swallow that thing when I felt movement from the direction of the door. So Kristy didn't waist any time did she? I didn't want to look, I just wanted her to watch what I was about to do.  
I grabbed his ball sack firmly squeezing his nuts out until my grip was tightly holding his sack and his balls were f***ed out over my grip.  
"Ohhhhh Kate, ouhhhhhhhhhhh," He moaned.  
I lowered my head further and extending my tongue licked the stretched balls wetting them with my saliva. That's when I gave Kristy a look and gasped. She stood in the middle of the room completely naked as well, her firm young breasts standing out with hard nipples visibly erect. Her smooth skin was glowing in the light like mine and her hair fell softly around her shoulders giving her a model like appearance. I could tell she was wet from excitement watching me fondle her Dad.  
Watching her I pulled John's balls down between his legs lifting his cock up with the f***e of the movement and squeezing a yelp of pleasure from him as his cock rose up and touched my lips smearing them with his already formed pre-cum. The salty taste of my husband's pre-cum made me open my mouth and take his raging hard-on into my mouth while Kristy watched with envy. As I took his cock in she took a small step forward and let out a low moan which was immediately drowned out by the playing music.  
I smiled at the thought; she was so excited from watching me she uncontrollably moaned. I pressed my head down letting the big cock slide past my tonsils and took John's cock all the way in until my lips touched his short pubic hair. My vision blurred a bit from being out of air having something stuck down my throat but I was still able to see my daughter's eyes widen in surprise while she came even closer. Now Kristy was only standing a mare two feet away from the edge of the bed.  
I came up for air trailing a long trail of saliva and stroked his cock up and down watching Kristy's tits right in front of me. Of course she noticed that and bending over brought those well developed firm tits to my mouth making me press my lips over one of the hard nipples. Her hand came around my head and she pressed firmly holding me in place while I sucked on her nipple, my mouth opened as wide as I could open it sucking the breast into it until I felt the hard nipple press against the back of my throat.  
"Ughmmm..." Kristy gasped and I hoped John thought it was me.  
I kept on stroking him while Kristy kept my head and mouth pressed firmly against her tits for few more moments then released me. She wanted to see more of me sucking her Dad's cock. I took him in my mouth sucking feverishly, twirling my tongue around the head of it and running my tongue up and down the sides licking my own spit drooling down the big shaft. Kristy silently reached under me and squeezed my nipples hard to the point I could not hold my own wails of ecstasy in any longer.  
"OHhhhhhhhh, ugggghhhhmmm," I let out and lifted my head up looking at her.  
Kristy's lips quickly found mine as she pressed hard in the frantic kiss. Her tongue shot out and f***efully plunged inside my mouth tasting her Dad's cock on my tongue, twisting around it and raking across the surface of it as if looking for more of the precious taste. I was shocked, this was the moment I should have stopped her and put up a barrier she could not cross. I pulled myself away shaking my head from side to side in defiance, a weak defiance meant only as a formality of a Mother consciously resisting the i****tual situation. I wanted to shout at her but I couldn't.  
I gave her a frantic look and realized I was still stroking my husband's cock in front of her, that deep down inside my slut side, I was allowing this to happen. Her eyes slid down to his cock and my hand wrapped around it moving up and down and my own eyes inevitably followed. God he was wet again, pre-cum drooling down that big cock head. I lowered my head down and sucked taking him in to the base and tickling my throat with the thickness of his shaft. I knew Kristy was standing right in front of me.  
I came up again and looked up at her just as she pressed her lips to mine again in an intimate kiss. Again her tongue pushed into my mouth tasting her Dad's cock. This time I ... I kissed her back for a moment loosing myself in the intimacy and those soft lips of hers. Just for a moment. I quickly realized what I did and pulled away giving her a displeased look. That girl was going to hear from me when this was done.  
But I couldn't stop at that moment so as not to raise any suspicion with my husband so I took John's cock in my mouth and begun sucking him without a pause, moving my head up and down until he was moaning ready to cum. I didn't want him to come yet so I lifted my head up again just to receive Kristy's lips on mine and her tongue inside my mouth exploring, tasting what she never should taste. I ... I knew I should have stopped her but I didn't. My body was hot form giving John head and my pussy was definitely dripping on his chest and now my daughter was kissing me and no doubt could taste her Dad's cock in my mouth.  
Kristy half knelt between John's tied up legs and French kissed me sucking the moisture out of my mouth. When she was done she meaningfully looked at me and waited. I was shocked at myself when I lowered my head down and took John's wet cock back into my mouth. Slut! I was a Slut in front of my daughter!  
Sucked peeking at my daughter from time to time knowing what would happen if I took a break. After a few moments my neck was so stiff I had to. I pulled off of my husband's cock just to receive my daughter's lips on mine in an intimate kiss. She was practically sucking her Dad's cock kissing me like this.  
Kristy placed her arms gently on the bed between John's spread open legs and watched me suck him with lust in her eyes. Her face was only a couple of inches away from my face and her Dad's cock. Now, as soon as I disengaged she hungrily crushed her lips to mine looking for the forbidden taste with our faces barely an inch above my husband's hard cock. I knew it was dangerous but I just couldn't stop, she had a way of making me do things, risky things.  
My hand laboriously stroked the hard meat below our faces and when we disconnected Kristy hovered for a heartbeat above it looking down at purple, bl**d engorged head of her Dad's cock. I felt as if she was going to lower her pink lips to it, I could tell she hesitated but at the last moment looked at me and pulled away giving me room to lower my mouth onto it. I sucked thinking of how close my daughter was to actually doing it! How close she was to tasting her Father's hard meat! I think it was my perverted thoughts what made me pull away and wait for her lips to press to mine right above that big cock.  
Looking at me Kristy came close and hovered above the cock, extended her tongue and raked it across my lips. In response I opened my mouth and sticking my tongue out I licked it across John's pee hole which drooled pre-cum and extending it, I waited for Kristy to taste it. With her eyes wide from shock of seeing me do this she brought her mouth to mine and wrapped her delicate lips around my extended tongue sucking on it as if it was her Dad's cock. Well, in a way it was, it tasted like it anyway.  
She pulled away while I stroked the meat.  
"Please..." A barely audible whisper came out of her as she looked at me with pleading eyes.  
She wanted to suck him, she wanted to taste that hard meat, her Dad's hard meant and make sweet love to it, I just knew it. It was so perverted, so demented, so taboo that the Slut part of my body and mind was screaming to let her do it! My heart was beating really hard in my chest as I brought my lips to hers this time and kissed her. I let go of her and holding John's cock by the base I ... I moved it in the direction of my daughter's mouth while tilting my head to the side and licking the shaft near the balls. The drooling head of John's cock came to within a fraction of an inch of Kristy's lips and she flicked her tongue out licking the slit and the pre-cum which formed there.  
I pretended not to see that and moved the cock away sucking on the head of it but kept on steeling peeks at my daughter. Her eyes were wide with unbelievable lust and desire, her tongue continually licking her pink lips tasting her Dad's precious nectar. I felt so wicked for allowing this to happen I had to do it again. I tilted my head, moved the cock in Kristy's direction, closed my eyes and licked the shaft at the very base. I did this very slowly afraid to look up, afraid to see what my own daughter was doing feeling suspicious movements coming from above.  
When I finally mustered the courage to look I gasped in panic. Kristy's lips were wrapped around the head of her Dad's cock as she sucked so hard small dimples appeared in her cheeks. Her eyes were closed as well and a look of lust and pleasure was painted fully across her face. I pulled away and looked at John who was moaning slowly moving his head from side to side as his body was spread across the bed tied up to its posts. He did not appear to realize someone else was sucking his cock at that moment.  
Kristy's little sucking movements begun extending from the head of her Dad's cock and more and more of the thickly veined shaft was disappearing inside my precious daughter's mouth. I watched in tense awe as Kristy managed to take half of John's cock into her mouth without stopping to take a break. Matter of fact, her head begun the rhythmic movement up and down just as my own head was doing moments ago and her wet mouth was now spilling her own spit which slowly begun seeping down the side of the shaft. Seeing it I immediately brought my mouth to it, flicked my tongue out and licked my daughter's spit from my husband's cock forgetting for a moment the danger of the act.  
When I finally realized we were both making sweet love to John's cock at the same time it was too late. John's head was lifted as his mouth worked out the moans of pleasure before he asked the inevitable question.  
"Ohhh Kate, oh my god, I feel ... I feel as if there is ... two of you ... oh shit what is happening?" He moaned and let his head fall back down to the mattress.  
Kristy's eyes shot open but she did not let go of the cock in her mouth. In panic I sat up turning towards his head, thinking frantically of what to say and brought my lips to his kissing him erotically. He moaned and tried hard to pull his hands free probably to pull the blind fold off his head.  
"Kate, oh my god, who is here with us?" He whispered after the kiss.  
I saw Kristy did not stop sucking his pulsating cock and just watched me, what a little slut she was turning out to be.  
"I ... I promised you a special night tonight right?" I mumbled thinking of what to tell him.  
"Yes, but ... but this..." He mumbled and arched his back with pleasure just as Kristy managed to stuff almost all of his raging hard on in her mouth and down her virgin little throat.  
Well at least he was enjoying what our daughter was doing to him and I was guessing he was ready to cum. I had to make this believable; I could not tell him it was our daughter who was giving him such a pleasurable head.  
"I ... I hired someone to come and join us tonight," I finally whispered giving him another erotic kiss as our daughter worked on his cock.  
The muscles on his legs were standing out tightly wound as he tried his hardest to keep himself from shooting his load on the spot as he heard me say that. Another wicked idea popped into my mind.  
"She is sucking your cock right now sweetie and you should see how wet she is while doing it."  
Kristy's eyes almost popped out of her sockets, she was so surprised to hear me say that and she almost buried the whole length of his cock down her throat. She looked at me with a pleading look on her face which slowly melted into pure ecstasy of sucking her Dad's cock. I knew she was wet and I knew she wished someone was working her drenched pussy folds at this very moment but I wasn't going to satisfy her so easily.  
"My own pussy's so wet from watching her do that honey, do you want to taste it?" I whispered into his ear.  
I didn't have to ask, I knew he would jump on the idea and it was just another thing to keep his mind occupied and give me time to think of how I was going to handle the questions afterwards.  
"Oh god yessss, give it to me, sit on my face Kate," He was barely able to control himself.  
Without a word I straddled his face facing my daughter so I could see what she was doing. She watched me as I spread my legs wide apart and holding on to the bedposts behind me, totally spread open, I lowered myself slowly onto John's face until I felt his lips touch mine ... my dripping pussy lips.  
"Ohhhhhhwwwwwww ... god that feels good," I mumbled feeling his tongue snake out and flicker across my clit and then slide down to my opening.  
Kristy watched as her Dad begun making sweet love to my spread open pussy. She licked and sucked his cock in front of me teasing me with its wetness until I moaned insatiably for it, almost begging to be able to taste that meat. That's when John exploded, right into our daughter's mouth! Her eyes shot open as a powerful blast of his cum hit the back of her throat forcing her to quickly swallow as the second and third blasts of cum overflowed her delicate mouth. She pulled her Daddy's cock out of her mouth coughing as three more blasts shot out of the cock splashing thick ropes of cum across my tits and pussy with some landing on John's heaving chest.  
Seeing what happened there was nothing to stop me from Cumming! Holding onto the bedposts I screamed and came hard while smashing my pussy into my husband's mouth as my body tensed and released sexual energy in waves after waves of wonderful ecstasy. My vision blurred, my breathing stopped, I stopped! All I knew was I was Cumming into my husband's open mouth as our daughter drank his cum he just shot into her sweet little mouth! Pure lust, pure perversion and ohhh ... so, so forbidden!  
After few more moments of hovering over my husband's face as I came, my legs trembled weakly and I slid down from his face feeling his tongue trace the crack of my ass from my asshole to my tail bone. Settling on his chest with my legs spread open I watched Kristy as she cleaned up her Daddy's cock and proceeded to lick the cum off his chest. She did it slowly, seductively while watching me and my reaction. She moved up and cleaned the cum off his chest close to my pulsating pussy. She gave me a unsure look and just like a d j vu from the other night but with our roles reversed, she begun licking the cum off of my pussy with long tenderly erotic swipes of her delicate tongue sipping on her Dad's spent up cum. I watched as she completely cleaned up my pussy, stomach and tits leaving no trace of her Dad's cum on me anywhere.  
Her face was so satisfied beaming with pleasure as she stood up again in front of the bed. I quickly put a finger to my mouth making sure she stayed quiet and twisting gave my husband a long loving kiss on the mouth.  
"I have to see her out the door darling, wait for me here, I'll be right back," I whispered into his ear and got off the bed.  
He made small protests wanting to be untied first but I didn't respond, I couldn't take the chance of untying him before Kristy was safely tucked into her bed. I pushed my daughter out of our room and closed the door behind us. I pushed her further down the hallway without saying a word until we were in her room.  
"Mom, oh my god! This was the best!" She exclaimed and quickly wrapped her arms around my neck.  
Her breathing was quick and her breath smelled like cum while she clung to me looking up into my eyes with excited and sexually satisfied look on her face.  
"You young lady are in so much trouble!" I said.  
I watched as her lips puffed out pouting.  
"Why? Because I sucked Daddy's cock and tasted his cum?" She squealed.  
"By the way, his cum tastes so good," She finished with a smile.  
"I know how your Dad's cum tastes, but you should not know. I can't believe I let you do that!" I shook my head from side to side.  
"I know you couldn't help it, I know you wanted to see me suck his cock."  
Kristy's hands suddenly slid down from around my neck finding my tender buttocks and she gently squeezed them making me shiver for a moment.  
"No I didn't, but you ... you took advantage of the situation," I replied defending myself and slid my hands down to her ass squeezing her butt cheeks playfully.  
We were both standing naked in her room with Kristy's back against the door.  
"Oh yeah, that's why you watched me suck him so intensely? Come on Mom, I saw you stare at me while I made Daddy cum."  
Kristy's breathing increased and she pressed her lips to mine in a sudden seductive kiss. Instinctively I returned it as we French kissed each other for a few moments.  
"I didn't watch you because of that dear daughter, I had to make sure you wouldn't get carried away, that's all."  
I gave her hair a yank forcing her head back as I sucked on her now exposed neck with feverishly a****listic intensity.  
"Oh yeah, carried away?" Kristy was breathing hard, her nipples standing straight at attention.  
"And what if I did? What if ... if I was to fuck Dad?"  
Oh god, just the thought of it made my head spin. I slid down along her body sucking on her tits until I reached her stomach, my tongue tracing her belly button as she arched her back working her fingers into my hair.  
"I would never let you young lady, you can suck him but you can't fuck him," I whispered licking her belly button which suddenly seemed so appetizing to me.  
She gave my hair a strong tug pulling my head away from her belly. I looked up at her surprised, I wanted to lick that spot more!  
"You know how wet just sucking him made me? You know how much I wanted to scream for him to fuck me?"  
She was intently looking down into my eyes, her face excited and flushed. I moved my eyes down to her pussy in front of me and licked my lips seeing how wet she was, the desire to eat her suddenly overwhelming me.  
"Oh Mom! You want to eat me don't you?" Kristy smiled down at me.  
My face turned red hearing her say that, for some reason it still seemed inappropriate for her to say that. I didn't reply, I just looked down at her pussy and swallowed hard.  
"You do don't you? Uhhhmmm, my own Mommie wants to eat my pussy," She teased me while guiding my head right up to her pussy but keeping it out of reach.  
Leaning back against the door she lifted her right leg and placed her foot on the nearby dresser spreading herself open for me. Her young pussy unfolded showing me her pink insides, her hole ozzing wetness to her puffed out pussy lips.  
"Tell me Mom, tell me you want to eat me, tell me you want to eat my pussy," She teased holding me at bay.  
I did, I wanted to taste her so bad after witnessing my little slut daughter eat her dad's cock I was willing to let her dominate me.  
"Kristy, please ... I want to eat you! There, now let go of me please!" I begged.  
She laughed spreading herself open more, teasing me with her obscene nakedness. Suddenly she released my head and I dove in placing my entire mouth over her wet and so warm pussy. I drank the wetness coming out of my daughter; I savored her taste coursing through my mouth as my tongue flicked round and round inside of her making her emit little sequels of pleasure above me. There was so much wetness there some of it dribbled down my chin running down to my large tits.  
"Eat me Mom, yeah ... ohhhhh yeahhhhh ... eat me," Kristy moaned pinching her own nipples for added pleasure.  
I sucked in those hot pussy lips of hers into my mouth and slurped on them for a moment watching her reactions. She arched her back more and let out a deep moan while pulling on her own nipples hard.  
"Oh Mom ... Oh fuck yes ... suck on them ... just like that ... ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."  
I let go of her pussy lips and flicked my tongue around her clit in quick circles driving her wild. I wanted to make her cum, I wanted to drink her cum as it poured directly into my waiting mouth! I brought my fingers up to her love hole and slipped two of them in making her squeal with pleasure. I worked them in and out of her quickly bringing little wails of pleasure which intensified quickly leading up to the inevitable moment of release while my mouth stayed glued to her clit and my tongue working relentlessly on her swollen love button.  
"Oh fuck Mom, oh my goddddd ... I'm cumming! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."  
It was a deep moan telling me she was there, she was Cumming. I pulled my fingers out of her hole and replaced them with my hot tongue while keeping my mouth wide open waiting for a gush of my daughter's juices. I didn't wait long, amongst her moans of pleasure I felt a flood of moisture drain into my open mouth as I swallowed her cum. She trembled for a long few moments Cuming while I drank her precious nectar savoring the intimacy and the taste.  
Finally she relaxed letting her back press against the door and I stood up. I felt my mouth was wet with her juices, I had her cum dripping down my neck and onto my tits and I must have looked like a mess. She looked at my face dreamingly and smiled pulling away from the door. Taking a step towards me she was pressed against me kissing me, tenderly licking her own cum off of my lips, off of my chin until I was cleaned. She then proceeded to work on my neck and my tits making me stick them out for her shivering like a leaf in the wind while my daughter's tongue was expertly cleaning them.  
When she was done she pulled away smiling.  
"That was good Mom but what about you? Dad and I scored tonight but you?"  
Yeah, what about me? I almost thought she was inviting me to her bed and for a moment I noticed her eyes hungrily moving up and down my body and then settling on her bed. I sighed.  
"I can't daughter, as much as I want to believe me. Remember your Dad is still tied up in my bedroom, I have to go and save him."  
"What are you going to tell him about me?" She suddenly asked, her face picking up an edge of excitement.  
"You heard me already, I hired an e****t to come in and take care of him. I'll just have to stick to that story and you," I walked up to her putting a finger up to her chest.  
"You must never ever tell anyone what happened and you must never give your dad any hints what you did, understand?"  
She moved her head up and down swearing she would not. Satisfied I gave her one last kiss and walked out. When I got back to the room John was anxious to get out of the bounds.  
"Kate, finally, untie me please. What took you so long?" He asked waiting.  
Kristy and I were so worked up it did not take long to make her cum but to John, who was tied up waiting with a million questions running through his head, I'm sure it seemed like eternity. I quickly worked the knots loose and sat back watching him stretch and pull the blind folds off of his head. He looked at me for a moment as I tensely sat watching him and moved up to me giving me a kiss.  
"Kate, I love you," He simply said and gave me a warm hug.  
I just melted into his arms surprised he didn't ask any questions. I hugged him back pressing my cheek into his powerful chest enjoying the closeness, the tender bond between us and the moment of love. His chest made rhythmic motion which soon made me sl**py to the point of dosing off. The last thing I remember was thinking of my sweet daughter next door who got to taste her Dad's cum tonight.  
The next day John and I both slept in. I woke up watching my husband stir and open his eyes.  
"Hi beautiful," He whispered.  
I smiled and gave him a kiss.  
"Gotta pee," I said getting up.  
Immediately he jumped out of bed laughing and ran to the bathroom.  
"John, you're horrible," I said watching his cock sway in front of him as he ran.  
I sighed and got out of bed. I was naked and had to go pee bad so I peeked out the room into the still dark hallway. The only light that was on was Kristy's night light in her room shining dimly into the dark hallway. Without putting any clothes on I tip toed into the hallway and quickly entered the hall bathroom.  
I sat down and released a stream of pee into the toilet noticing that in my haste I forgot to close the door. Through the considerable gap I had a good view of the entire hallway. A few moments passed when John came out of our room. He walked down the hallway heading to the stairs when he suddenly stopped in front of our daughter's room.  
I wiped my dripping pussy and was about to call him when something stopped me. Something in his posture, the way he was staring into our daughter's bedroom. He looked up and down the hallway in a nervous manner and continued to stare into Kristy's bedroom. What was he looking at?  
Finally, after few minutes he took a deep breath and headed down the stairs. Although still naked, I silently walked up to our daughter's room and peeked in. I gasped at what I saw.  
Kristy's bed was positioned in such a way that the foot of the bed faced the door. She lay on her bed asl**p completely naked. The covers were pushed to the side and she lay on her stomach with her ass facing the door. Her right leg was stretched out straight while the left was bent and pushed way up, almost to her breasts. Her ass was flagrantly spread open and visible in its entirety and down below her luscious ass cheeks was her pussy.  
I gasped staring at my daughter's sweet lips slightly spread apart. So that's what John was staring at for such a long time!  
"Oh god!" I swallowed hard.  
It was probably the first time he saw our daughter in such way since she grew up. I was surprised and shocked he took such a long time watching her. Things like that are bound to happen in a household but they should be accidents quickly forgotten and not stare session!  
Suddenly I felt someone's arms encircle me and firm hands on my heaving breasts.  
"Hmmm, Mom, you look so good like that! I missed you," Tommy whispered in my ear.  
I nearly jumped out of my skin startled and squealed in surprise. The shock and surprise quickly changed into embarrassment knowing my son just caught me staring at my daughter's ass.  
"Tommy, let me go," I whispered back at him frantically trying to get free.  
His powerful arms had me pinned and I couldn't move.  
"What are you doing naked in our hallway and staring into Kristy's roo ... OH MY GOD!" He finished in a long drawn out whisper.  
I tensed and felt his hands squeeze my tits harder as he looked at his s****r naked on the bed.  
"Tommy, let me go," I frantically whispered to him.  
"Wow! Kristy's so hot. No wonder you were looking,"  
No, that was not why I looked! How could I explain to him, how could I tell him his father decided to look in so I checked to see why?  
"Do you like her ass Mom?"  
"Tommy stop!" I couldn't believe he asked me that.  
"Does she remind you of ... Suzie ... from the shoe store?" He whispered while licking behind my ear.  
"OH NO! He can't do this to me!" My mind screamed but for some reason I did not move.  
"Ughmmm,"  
A small whimper of excitement escaped me and my nipples became incredibly hard. My son felt them harden right away and knew why. Suzie! The one girl he saw me please and eat in front of him and his camera.  
"She does, doesn't she? Do you wish you could walk up to her and kiss her ... lick between her spread open legs and taste her juices Mom?"  
I was afraid to respond to make any noise so Kristy wouldn't wake up. I was scared my husband would walk up the stair and see me like this while our son's hands were roaming freely all over my naked body. But for some strange reason being in this situation excited me, made my heart race and my breath come in gasps.  
"Tell me, do you like Kristy like this?" He whispered into my ear and I quickly shook my head in defiance.  
I knew what he was after, but I wouldn't give in to him ... not with my daughter. Suddenly I felt something hard and hot press against my ass and knew he released his cock.  
"He wouldn't! Not with my husband just downstairs and my daughter sl**ping in front of me!"  
I gave him a sharp look of shock and defiance but he just smiled knowing I would probably not resist. Grabbing my hands he pulled them up above my head and placed them spread apart on the door frame sliding his hands down my arms to my heaving breasts he pinched my nipples hard.  
"Ahhhh..." I bit off a sound of pleasure and pain.  
"Does Kristy excite you? Does she make your own pussy wet and wish you could taste her? Tell me Mom."  
Another whisper, another demand. I looked at Kristy lying in her bed, so sweet ... so inviting ... her pussy folds waiting for my...  
I rolled my eyes and turned to my son.  
"Tommy you have to let me go ... this is too dangerous..." I whispered in a barely audible voice.  
Suddenly I felt the tip of his cock pressing against the entrance to my pussy. The only thing that stopped him from penetrating me at that moment was the angle. He immediately recognized it and put pressure on my back bending it so my ass would stick out. I needed to stop this but I couldn't!  
Suddenly I felt his cock slide inside me spreading me open with its thickness.  
"Ohh myyyy godddddddd..." I whispered.  
I spread my feet apart, arched my back more and held onto the door frame as my son begun sliding his thick meat in and out of my pussy while hanging on to my hips. This was so crazy and so dangerous I couldn't believe I was doing it but yet ... I wouldn't stop.  
I knew I wouldn't last long, neither would he.  
"Do you ... do you wish you could eat Kristy? Do you wish you could taste her sweet pussy?" He continued whispering while fucking me from behind.  
"Oh god! What if my daughter wakes up? What if she sees me like this? What if she sees that Tommy's fucking me?" My mind kept on tugging at me.  
"I'm such a slut ... I'm such a slut for allowing my son to do this to me!"  
"Yessss..." I whispered without realizing it.  
Tommy immediately pushed his cock deep inside me with a f***eful shove.  
"Oh Mom ... oh fuck ... you would, oh Jesus that turns me on so much..." He quickly whispered into my ear as I realized what I whispered back to my son.  
"Oh son, don't do this to me ... I can't," I whispered back to him as my pussy convulsed around his hard meat.  
He held me tight and with short jabs tickled my cervix with the head of his cock.  
"Look at her ... just look at her. Tell me you'd do it Mom, be my Slut right now ... please..."  
Once my brain registered what he said the all familiar tingle ran up and down my spine. It's been a long time since he wanted me to be his slut. I looked at Kristy's pussy spread open in front of us and pushed my ass back at my son while the head of his cock begun opening my cervix.  
"Ohhh ... oh my god!" I whispered feeling the tight, spreading feeling deep inside of me.  
"Tell me you'd eat Kristy..." He whispered.  
I made short, quick movements with my hips fucking myself on his long meat.  
"Yes, I would..." I whispered in resignation ready to cum.  
"Tell meeeee..."  
He was Cuming and so was I.  
"I would ... ohhhhhhh ... I would eat her pussyyyyyyy ... oh my god ... I would eat Kristy's pussyyyyyyy..." I hissed back at him.  
With that he f***efully shoved his cock inside of me and held me tight while his cock spilled loads of his juicy cum inside of womb. I couldn't stand it, I came as well biting my lower lip so I wouldn't make a sound as we both silently held on riding the waves of our orgasms. Through my orgasmic ecstasy my mind registered how much cum he had, squirt after squirt his cock filled me with his juice until I was afraid it would overflow!  
I realized I was on my tippy toes with my legs spread, arms spread high above my head holding on to the door frame impaled on my son's thick cock as he shot his load inside of me. We stayed joined together that way until he was done and his cock stopped pulsating inside my tingling love canal. Breathing heavily I looked back at him as he silently slid out of me. Instantly I felt his cum drip out of my pussy and run down my legs making me bring my legs together in a futile effort to hold his juices inside of me.  
"Oh my god, how much cum did you have?" I asked amazed leaning against the door frame.  
I looked at his wet cock and instinctively licked my lips. He did not miss that and smiled knowingly.  
"You want to taste your own pussy on my cock?"  
I looked at Kristy alarmed but she was still asl**p. Grabbing Tommy's hand I pulled him towards his room. Once inside I quickly dropped to my knees and took him inside my mouth.  
"Hmmmmm..." I moaned like a slut cleaning his softening cock off.  
"Ohhhh ... I like this ... god I don't know why but I like it..." I moaned lost in my perverse pleasure.  
"Good slut," He cooed.  
"Suck your juices, hmmm ... just like that ... just like you would lick Kristy."  
I froze realizing what I let out during the height of my orgasm. Looking up at him I stood up.  
"Tommy I..."  
I couldn't finish what I wanted to say. He quickly pulled me to him kissing me and silencing my words as his hands found my firm ass cheeks. When he finally broke the kiss I was so weak from it, I desperately tried catching my breath let alone talk.  
"Mom, let me have that little fantasy of mine please. I know you wouldn't but please ... I just want to imagine you would."  
I looked at him surprised. His handsome face was tense with anticipation and his eyes pleadingly watched my every move. He really wanted this. I shook my head at him and walked out of the room without saying anything, I had to quickly get cleaned up before John became curious of what I was doing.  
After cleaning up I made my way downstairs and begun making us breakfast and coffee. John came in from the living room we sat in the kitchen making small talk avoiding what happened last night. At least I was avoiding it still thinking of my daring encounter with my son few minutes ago. John did not ask any questions at first about having someone in our bed; he quietly ate breakfast with me but did not press the issue of me bringing another woman into our bedroom. I suspected he enjoyed last night's adventure too much and didn't want to jeopardize anything with wrong questions. I sat across the table from him giving him a look from now and then while he ate. He seemed to be thinking about something.  
"Did you really buy Tommy a new camera?" I asked breaking the silence.  
"Yeah," He smiled.  
"I did. I like that he's still interested in photography unlike other things he quit so quickly, this one seems to be sticking with him."  
"That's exactly what Kristy said," I murmured.  
"Believe me Kate, with this camera he will shoot like a pro."  
Yeah, I'm sure he will." I could only imagine what kind of pictures he will want to shoot around me.  
"When will you give it to him?"  
I begun thinking of a gift I could give my son.  
"I wanted to give it to him next week at his birthday but he told me about a photo shoot he has with his friends. Apparently they have someone, a model, who would like to be photographed and they want to do it today."  
My heart skipped a beat again, model? What model? What friends?  
"So because of that I was thinking I would give it to him this morning so he can use it for his photo shoot. What do you think babe?"  
"I suppose one week will not make that much of a difference. Next Sunday we'll just have some cake."  
Since it was Sunday morning everyone was still asl**p so we had time to talk without being interrupted. John gave me a long look without saying anything and I knew he wanted to say something.  
"Ok, what?" I barked at him losing my patience.  
He looked away for a second and I almost thought he wasn't going to say anything. Instead, he turned towards me again, his eyes shining with wonder.  
"It's about last night," He whispered.  
I knew it would be, I was waiting for it.  
"What about last night darling?" I replied casually and continued to sip on my coffee as if nothing ever happened.  
His jaws tightened in a look of impatience but his voice was still controlled.  
"Kate, what happened last night was ... was incredible. I loved every second of it and it was something ... something I always dreamed of but," He hesitated for a moment looking deeply into my eyes.  
"Who was it?" He finally whispered.  
I took a deep breath, the question was inevitably coming, I knew that but now that it was out in the open I hesitated. I wanted to tell him, as dangerous and stupid as it was I wanted to tell him. Part of me was tired of hiding the obvious truth but another part of me was ... was excitedly anticipating what he would say when he found out who it was.  
"Darling, it was just a girl I hired. Why is it so important to you to know her name?" I countered without telling him the truth.  
I knew I had a long way to go before he would be ready for the truth.  
"I ... I don't know. The thought of having her giving me..." He hesitated.  
"Head?" I finished the sentence for him with a smile.  
Obviously it was hard for him to say it.  
"Yes, head. And you taking care of me at the same time, and the things you said."  
He looked at me intensely and it seemed like he was holding something back.  
"And?" I asked waiting for him.  
"And ... it was great ... it was hot and erotic but ... I wish I would have been able to see it. I wanted to see you and her..." He trailed off.  
Me and her? Did he mean he wanted to see me and her in action? Was my husband alluding to me having sex with that other woman? I took a deep breath to calm myself down, I could not let him see how close to truth he was. I leaned forward and looked into his eyes.  
"Part of the excitement is not being able to see who it was don't you think? It could have been anybody."  
I sat back down smiling at him watching his forehead wrinkle in deep thought as he tried to figure things out.  
"What do you mean anybody?" He asked but I did not answer.  
Instead I got up and refilled my coffee giving him time to think. Turning around from the kitchen counter I noticed Kristy stagger into the kitchen, her eyes barely open, hair tangled from the night's sl**p and wearing only her tiny top and a pair of panties. The top was tight with cut off sleeves and was made out of thin material which hugged her breasts tightly and stopped couple of inches below her breasts. It was low cut so the expanse of her cleavage tantalizingly showed in a deep V. Her tight stomach was exposed below the shirt with a toned abdomen which was exposed all the way down to her naval. The pink pair of panties tightly hugged the pouch of her young sex and an elastic waist band dug into the soft skin of her thighs and hips. There was barely enough material there to cover her pussy and maybe an inch of skin above her clit.  
"Hi Mom, is Daddy still asl**p?" She asked heading for the coffee pot.  
Alarmed I looked over at John who watched our daughter's behind and realized she did not see him sitting at the table. But why did she take such a big risk coming down to get coffee dressed like that?  
"Ah no ... he isn't," I said noticing how John's eyes were trying to avert looking at our daughter's ass, trying to.  
She picked up the coffee taking a sip and looked at me finally fully opening her eyes.  
"Oh and where is he?" She asked.  
Instead of answering I looked at John sitting at the kitchen table. Kristy followed my stare and gasped.  
"Hi pumpkin ... you ... you slept in late today," John stumbled with a reply.  
He looked at our daughter facing him, his eyes trying hard not to slide down towards those tiny panties she had on which failed to hide tightly luscious curves our daughter was blessed with. Kristy's eyes widened in surprise and I noticed a quick, barely noticeable smile cross her lips as she watched John look at her.  
"Oh hi Daddy, I didn't know you were right there," She said modestly trying to hide her panties or what lay under them from her dad.  
She quickly sat down at the table and I took a seat beside her watching her. Somehow I had the feeling this was not an accident as she made it out to be.  
"Ooops, I'm sorry Daddy, I would have worn shorts if I knew you were already up."  
John smiled at her and ran his fingers through his hair drawing a deep breath.  
"That's Ok pumpkin, it's no big deal, I saw you like this plenty of time."  
I gave John a sharp look. Yeah, he saw her like that plenty of time but it was years ago when she was young and it was ok for her dad to see her like that, not now! Now she was a very sexy young woman with a gorgeous body that would make many men hard just by looking at her. Suddenly I began wondering if my husband was hard at that moment.  
"Thanks for understanding. I just needed some coffee that's all. So, I was thinking of what to get Tommy for his birthday, any ideas?"  
Kristy leaned over the table with her breasts pressing the edge and gave her dad a warm smile. Her small top wasn't enough to hide the expense of her firm breasts making them slide up and almost out of the tiny shirt. John's eyes widened and he tried really hard to keep them fixed on her face but slowly ... very slowly they were sliding down to her soft breasts and his face was beginning to turn color as the edges of Kristy's pink aureoles were beginning to peek out from under the thin fabric of her top. I knew she was doing this on purpose.  
"Kristy, can you get me some more coffee honey?" I quickly asked sparing my husband the embarrassment of turning completely red faced in front of our sexy daughter.  
Kristy gave me a disappointing look but took my mug and walked up to the coffee pot. I spared John the embarrassment but unfortunately he was now looking at our daughter's ass. Her panties were a g-string lost between her firm ass cheeks leaving her butt completely exposed. When I looked at John he quickly looked away from Kristy's ass.  
"Have you tried asking your b*****r what he wants?" I asked and realized that now I was watching her tantalizing ass.  
Kristy turned holding my mug as she noticed where my eyes were and shrugged her shoulders; again a knowing smile crossed her face for a brief moment.  
"No, I thought I would surprise him, maybe buy him something cool like a new boom box for his room, or something for his car."  
She stood there taking her time while John and I watched her barely covered body.  
"I wonder if he's hard." I thought and inconspicuously pushed my spoon off the table.  
John didn't even notice paying attention to our daughter so I bent down to pick it up giving him a quick look under the table. His shorts were tenting up with what was an obvious hard-on underneath them!  
I made my way back up setting the spoon on the table and tried to stay calm. In a way I was relieved. I often questioned myself if my feelings for my son made me a freak, if by having sex with him I became something worst then a cheap whore. Now, seeing my husband with a hard-on from watching our hot little daughter was a relief. Kristy obviously managed to turn him on just as much as Tommy turned me on. It was a shock to realize that but a relief as well.  
"How about buying him a gift certificate?" John mumbled still trying his hardest not to look at Kristy's seductive curves.  
She nonchalantly walked up to the table swaying her sexy hips and handed me my coffee mug while she made pretty eyes at her father.  
"I wonder how hard his cock is now. Would he fuck her right here, right now if I wasn't here?" My mind wondered and I quickly suppressed those inappropriate thoughts to the back of my mind.  
"Daddy, no gift certificates, it's so impersonal. I'll have to figure something out, I still have some time. I gotta run, I promised Barb I would study with her today."  
There was that mysterious friend of hers who helped save me from Frank's perverted clutches by aiding Kristy with getting my pictures back. Who was she?  
"So when are we going to meet Barb? Why don't you bring her over sometimes for dinner, I'd love to meet her," I said, my curiosity picking up.  
Kristy gave me a quick smile and a wink while standing in front of us half naked.  
"I know Mom, I will, I promise just not today. I'm gonna run and get ready," She said and turning, quickly walked away.  
Both, John and I watched her as her firm ass cheeks swayed from side to side to the rhythm of her steps. I turned to John and shook my head.  
"I'm going to have to talk to her about the type of things she wears around the house. Did you see how small her panties were?"  
John coughed and again ran his fingers through his hair. I determined early on in our marriage that it was a sign of nervousness.  
"Yeah, I did. It was as if she wasn't wearing any."  
"Hmmm, were you looking that hard?" I asked.  
"Kate, she's our daughter, I just ... just glanced ... she was right there," He mumbled defensively.  
I quickly leaned over into him putting my hand on his hard cock through his shorts and wrapped my fingers around the thickness of it.  
"And is this because of her?" I whispered my face only an inch away from his.  
His breathing became labored and his face turned red. He was caught staring at our daughter and the fact she managed to give him a huge hard-on by just flashing some skin.  
"Kate, I ... I..." He tried to say something but I squeezed his cock stroking it up and down.  
"It's Ok, I know how hot she is. Looking never killed anyone. You can look but you can't touch."  
I could tell he was really surprised by my words. I pressed my lips to his stroking him and felt him moan into my mouth. I was uneasy about what I said, I felt like a perverted Mom giving my husband permission to stare at our daughter's nakedness. I knew how wrong it was but I couldn't help it. Maybe I was tired of being the only one in this f****y to do the inappropriate things? Either way, he was hard and I felt moisture building between my legs which I knew would quickly lead to us fucking. I pulled away knowing Tommy would come downstairs soon. He sat there breathing heavy with a huge hard on making an outline in his shorts. He watched me until I disappeared up stairs.  
I took a shower and got ready and when I came back downstairs my husband gave me the disappointing news. He had to go in and take care of something at work, his boss called. I asked him to say no but he explained it was important.  
"I'm sorry babe, I wish I could but it's very important. I promise you I will make it up to you. Why don't you spend the whole day with Tommy, I would feel a whole lot better if he had some supervision during this model photo session he has plans for today."  
I sighed, there was no way to talk him out of it and I understood how important his work was to him and us. I made more coffee and we waited for Tommy to come down. Both Tommy and Kristy came down stairs and John gave him his present which he loved just like John predicted and immediately started to shoot pictures with it.  
"Tommy, nice camera, what are you going to shoot with it next?" Kristy laughed watching him.  
He turned the camera towards her and snapped a picture. She squealed like a little girl trying to hide from him.  
"NO, get away; I don't want my pictures taken right now."  
"Why not? You look great," Tommy laughed snapping more pics.  
"Yeah pumpkin, you look lovely let him take some of your photos," John chimed in watching the two of them circle us in a hide and seek fashion.  
Kristy gave John a smile but kept away from Tommy.  
"Come on Kristy, I haven't taken your photos yet," Tommy teased.  
I clenched my jaws tight hearing it. I still remembered the first time I posed for Tommy in my tiny bikini and what kind of photos he managed to take of me and what's more important, what it led to.  
"Tommy, leave her alone, she doesn't want you to take her photos," I said in Kristy's defense.  
"I don't mind Mom, but not right now, I don't have any make up on and I'm not ready."  
Tommy stopped chasing her with the camera.  
"Ok, if not now then when?"  
Kristy stopped as well and looked at him for a moment. What was she thinking about?  
"How about tonight? I'll be back by nine."  
Oh great! Now he was going to take pictures of Kristy? That had to be stopped knowing how dangerous he was with the camera and how Kristy felt about his cock which she accidentally saw few weeks ago.  
"How about if we all meet for a f****y picture session tonight. It's been a while since we all took pictures together." John picked up on the conversation before I could say anything.  
Tommy and I exchanged quick glances but didn't say anything.  
"Now, that sounds like fun," Kristy picked up on it right away.  
"We'll have plenty of time to get ready and we can even wear anything we want." She finished.  
John clapped his hands rubbing them together.  
"Settled then, tonight at nine, f****y photo shoot session. Everyone better be there."  
"Wait! What did she mean wear anything we want" I thought in panic.  
Everything seemed to happen quickly after that. John went upstairs to change and was soon out of the house on his way to work. Kristy left even before her Dad and I was left alone with Tommy. Alone with Tommy!  
I wondered if he was up to having sex again even though we did it this morning, unfortunately the door bell rang and Gina came strolling through the door. I was surprised to see her wearing sweats.  
"Hi Kate, is my man home?" She asked walking in.  
I didn't like her calling my son "her man" but I let it roll off my shoulders.  
"Hi Gina, he's upstairs."  
I walked behind her just as Tommy came running down.  
"Hi baby, what are you doing? You are not ready yet?"  
Gina smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss as he walked up to her.  
"I'm not going to get ready until I get there. I want to look my best for your camera."  
I looked at her surprised.  
"You're going to pose?"  
Tommy turned around and smiling winked at me.  
"Gina wants to do a bikini shoot for us today. Wait, you're not doing anything today why don't you come with us Mom?"  
A bikini Shoot? Hell yes I wanted to go.  
"Your Dad actually suggested it since he had to go into work, you don't mind if I tug along do you?" I looked at both, Tommy and Gina.  
Gina gave me a look of curiosity but Tommy smiled.  
"That's great, but anyone who goes is subject to be photographed," He warned.  
I shrugged my shoulders knowing Gina was going to be the center of attention here; I was coming just to make sure nothing got out of hand.  
"Then get ready Mom, we have go! Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go." He pushed Gina towards his room.  
"Wait, we're going in the wrong direction Tommy, where are you taking me?" She laughed trying to get away from him.  
They kept on teasing each other and laughing and I headed up to my room to get ready.  
"Mom! We're ready, waiting for you now!" I heard Tommy yell after ten minutes went by.  
I just finished putting on my makeup and looked at myself in the mirror. My long hair was put up with a clip in the back exposing my neck with only wisps of hair running down along my ears. The black tube top I had on was tight hugging my breasts leaving my shoulders and stomach exposed with no bra underneath. The mid-thigh skirt was casual enough without making me look too exposed. I held the pair of lace panties in front of me deciding if I should wear them. This was going to be Gina's day and why shouldn't I have some fun, after all, I would be surrounded by horny boys. Wouldn't it be exciting to hang out with them not wearing any panties? I tossed the panties back into my drawer and finished my ensemble with a pair of comfortable sandals. It was hot outside and I wanted to be comfortable.  
I walked down and found Tommy and Gina waiting. Gina was dressed in the tightest pair of jeans I ever saw and a very loose spaghetti strap blouse. The jeans hugged her ass tight and when she turned to face me I saw what everyone calls a "camel toe" between her legs. The jeans were so tight the impression of her slit was clearly visible and I was pretty sure she did not wear any panties underneath. Her blouse floated loosely leaving a generous expense of her cleavage exposed.  
"You look great Mom," My son said giving me a long look.  
I gave him a smile letting him know I appreciated his comment.  
"But we have to hurry, the guys are already waiting."  
"I'm ready, are you Gina?" I asked looking her up and down.  
This was going to be Gina's first photo shoot and as Tommy explained, it required her to be photographed in a tiny bikini. From my experience in front of the camera, she was in for a surprise since all the boys who were going to photograph her today were young and horny. She looked at me smiling, her face showing excitement.  
"Ohhhhyes, this is going to be fun. Tommy and the guys are going to use those pictures on their web site to get some publicity. They said Progressive Model agency contacted them regarding some pictures already. Can you imagine ... me a model," She said grabbing my hand.  
I had to admit to myself, the thought of showing off in front of a camera always excited me, especially in front of Tommy's camera. I knew however I could never show my body in front of anyone else like I did with my son without ... a bag over my head so no one would recognize me. I quickly learned from my experience with Frank things can get complicated otherwise.  
"Totally Gina, you're gorgeous and I think you would be very successful as a model."  
"Oh, thank you. What about you? You're totally the model type."  
I looked at Tommy who gave me a quick wink flashing his white teeth in a grin.  
"No, I'm not the type, I'm way too shy in front of the camera," I said shaking my head at Tommy.  
I knew what he was thinking about. He was thinking of all the nasty photos he already managed to take of me.  
"You gotta try Kate, maybe the guys can take some pictures of you as well? We'll see what we can dress you up as when we get there."  
"That's ok, I'll just be on the sidelines, I'm fine with that," I said but deep down inside the though and gave some goose bumps.  
Me, in front of the camera again? I didn't really want to have my pictures taken especially knowing my son and his friends were after pretty revealing pictures but couldn't help from feeling little excitement at the thought. I was surprised when Gina agreed even though she knew she was going to be photographed in her tiny bikini.  
he trip to Jason's house was short; he did not live far away. We walked into the living room where Tommy's friends already set up the lighting and the backgrounds for the photo shoot. I saw a blue back ground with a beach chair and a large umbrella set up in the middle with all the usual furniture pushed to the sides. Jason's parents were gone for the weekend and the boys were taking full advantage of it. Tim immediately walked up to me extending his hand.  
"Hi Kate, it's been too long, how are you," He flashed his smile at me.  
I shook his hand and smiled back noticing how fit he was. He was shorter than Tommy or Jason but muscular in a fit way. Because he wore a tight tea shirt I was able to admire his arm muscles and well defined chest. I liked Tim.  
"I know, I'm fine, how are you," I said.  
"Good, and excited to be able to finally take some pictures. Gina is perfect for this. Did you see your pictures on our site yet?" He asked.  
My heart skipped a beat! My pictures? Shit, how could I forget, the pictures from the railroad yard!  
"No!" I turned towards Tommy.  
"My son never told me you guys posted my pictures," I said, my eyes narrowing into slits in a dangerous fashion.  
Tommy looked perturbed, almost apologetic. Obviously he forgot to tell me that small detail.  
"Oooppps, sorry Mom, I totally forgot," He said carefully.  
At that moment I was more interested in knowing what pictures were on their site!  
"Show me the pictures guys," I said.  
Jason walked up saying hi as well in his usual slow manner. I shook his hand saying hi and Tim produced a laptop computer and quickly got into their site. We all gathered around the small computer to see the photos.  
"You didn't tell me you posed for these guys already," Gina whispered to me.  
"Oh, it was a while ago, I totally forgot," I said casually but inside I was tense with anticipation of what I was going to look like in the photos.  
As I remembered I posed significantly provocative and wasn't sure what I showed at the time. Their web site was pretty simple, mainly based on photography the boys were so interested in. After navigating through few pages they came to a page called "Railroad Girl".  
"Railroad girl?" I asked looking at their faces.  
Jason looked away, Tommy looked down scratching his head and I could tell Tim was thinking very hard.  
"It's just a theme Kate. Remember, the site is still under construction," Tim finally said.  
I definitely didn't look like a Railroad Girl but decided not to say anything else for now. All eyes were on the computer screen as Tim clicked on the link which took the page to another one full of miniature thumbnails of me in different poses. I scanned the small pictures quickly looking for anything inappropriate. For the most part I was decent although some of them showed me in questionable poses.  
"Here, let me see this one," I pointed to a small pic of me bent over with legs straight.  
I held my breath as Tim clicked on the picture and a large photograph appeared on the screen. I was bent over but not all the way, my legs were separated a bit and straight. Although I was facing away from whoever took the photograph, my back was arched and twisted as I looked into the camera. The photograph was taken from the ground level looking up so my legs were exposed all the way up to where you can almost see my panties ... almost.  
"Who took this picture?" My heart was beating really fast.  
Tim clicked on picture properties and a lonely name of Jason showed up. I looked at the teenage boy; he smiled weakly and looked down embarrassed at the blatancy of the picture he took. There was no reason, I obviously gave him permission, I looked straight into the camera.  
Tim navigated away from this picture and we were back at the main screen with thumbnails. Everyone around me seemed to be crowding in to better see the screen of the laptop. Scanning the pictures again I saw one which looked like it showed a lot of skin.  
"This one," I pointed to the small icon.  
Tim clicked on it and a large picture of me standing straight appeared with some railroad cars in the back ground. Again this picture was shot from the ground level looking up. In this one however, I looked straight ahead as if looking into the camera of another person shooting pictures of me, without realizing someone was taking a picture of me from the bottom. My face had an expression of excited anticipation in it giving me a very sexy look. My face was not what caught my attention though, my legs were again separated, a little more in this one then the other and ... and my panties were showing in explicit detail. The camera pointed up, in between my legs shoot right up my skirt! The panties seemed damp and they clung to the pouch of my sex showing an outline of what was underneath, the crease in the middle showing everyone my slit lay underneath.  
"That is hot!" I heard Gina's voice.  
The picture was hot, provocative, sexy and slightly outrageous. It did show a lot of skin and it showed the contours of my sex but it stopped short from showing everything. It teased the audience with my sexuality almost exposing me and a tiny bit more would reveal my intimacy to everyone making the viewer wish it did.  
"Who took this one?" I whispered barely able to talk.  
The picture excited me, it made me wish whoever took it did capture my ... my intimacy. Tim clicked on properties and a name appeared, Jason. Everyone looked at the blond headed k** again who so much reminded me of a typical surfer boy. His face colored a bit and he shrugged his shoulders. No one wanted to look at him for too long, everyone wanted to absorb my picture displayed on the laptop in front of us.  
I could see the silky skin at the edges of my naval which was lighter than the rest of my skin. Suddenly I was aware of my nipples hardening from the excitement of looking at myself in this position and I knew everyone around me noticed that as well. I couldn't stop it, it was my body's reaction to excitement.  
"You look great Mom," Tommy whispered and suddenly everyone chimed in.  
"Yes, this one is our prize winner. When we saw that we all knew we had to put it up on the site. It's the best," Tim added.  
"My god Kate, I wish I was there," Gina said dreamily.  
I tried to control my breathing from watching myself on the internet so exposed. Although I wanted them to erase some of the photos I saw, watching myself excited me quite a bit. I still remembered how hot I felt when they were taking those photos. Now, being surrounded by the boys who took them turned me on more.  
"Thanks, but I don't know about some of them," I said looking from face to face.  
Tim's breathing was a little labored while Jason's face looked flushed. Tommy was licking his lips and Gina's eyes were wide and shining with excitement. I could tell they all liked the pictures and were very excited from just looking at them.  
"Kate, of course we can remove some of them but I have to say you have nothing to be concerned about. You look great and the pictures are no racier then you would see in a fashion magazine," Tim tried to explain.  
They all agreed talking over one another trying to convince me to leave the pictures alone. Finally Tim hushed them all down.  
"Ok, look, the pictures are seductive and erotic in a way but Kate, you do not show anything in them," He said.  
For some reason I felt as if I should have exposed myself more after hearing his words. As if not showing a nipple ... or more of my panties ruined the pictures! The feeling was brief and deep rooted but I was shocked I felt that way.  
"I don't show anything in them?" I asked raising my eyebrow.  
"Nothing inappropriate that is. I can show you a dozen fashion magazines with model pictures more exposed than you. Trust me Kate, you look gorgeous in them, you are a very beautiful woman and you should show it," He said convincingly.  
I took control of the mouse and backed out of the photo to everyone's disappointing sighs. I scanned the rest of the pictures clicking on few of them while shaking my head but did not see any which exposed more of me then the panty shot.  
"Ok, I'll think about letting you keep it, for now you can but I might ask you to erase it," I finally said.  
"Fair enough Kate, just take your time to decide," Tim quickly sealed the deal.  
"Ok, Gina, are you ready to model?" Tim said with authority turning to her.  
Suddenly all eyes were on Gina. Jason's face finally lit up happy that no one paid any more attention to him. Tommy looked excitedly at his girlfriend and Tim rubbed his hands together ready to work. Poor Gina swallowed with difficulty and shyly shook her head up and down.  
"Yes," She squeaked.  
I laughed inside watching her; she probably didn't realize they were going to try taking such risqu pictures.  
"Tommy, where is the bag?" She asked.  
"What bag?" He answered fidgeting with his new camera while the boys stood around him admiring his new toy.  
"The bag with my bikini," She looked at him questioningly.  
"You mean that tiny paper bag? Oh shit, I left it in my room!" Tommy looked at Gina with horror.  
"Oh don't tell me you guys left the bikini at home?" Tim said.  
I looked at Gina with a smile on my face.  
"Maybe you should just pose naked?"  
"That's not funny Kate," She replied in a serious tone but my son smiled.  
"I don't mind," He whispered.  
Gina shook her head disapprovingly looking at him.  
"Why am I not surprised, you and probably all men are just perverts who would love to see every girl naked. Admit it, you're a walking erection!"  
"Ok, you two love birds. Yes Gina, we would all love to see you naked. Tommy, you Fucked up by not grabbing the bag. Now, what are we going to do? We need PICTURES," Tim's voice was a little stressed out.  
Everyone looked at him falling silent; Gina looked like she was going to say something about his comment of wanting to see her naked but just opened her mouth without saying anything. I couldn't believe how big of a crisis they made this out to be. I rolled my eyes.  
"My god k**s, it's not that difficult. Gina and Tommy go back to get the bikini. If you don't want to waste the time, find a store nearby and buy one, that's all."  
Now everyone's eyes turned to me. I stared at them with a smile hoping they realized how simple this was.  
"Shit, Kate's right! Tommy and Gina, scram, go and get the bikini. In the meantime we will fine tune the set. Here, take the phone so we can communicate better. Just go to the mall few blocks down and pick one up, it will be faster," He gave quick directions.  
Tommy looked at me questioningly but I waved him off.  
"I'll stay here, no use of me tugging along in this heat."  
Tommy and Gina left and I sat down on the nearby chair watching Tim and Jason fiddle with the lights and the back-drop for the set. I had to admit, they had a good thing going with the beach scene which would complement Gina's bikini. Jason stole peeks at me when he thought I wasn't looking and I was beginning to suspect he was a real perv, except a nice perv as opposed to the likes of Frank.  
I was thirsty; I realized I did not have anything to drink in a long while. Because both boys were busy setting things up I decided to take a look around on my own. I went to the kitchen which was big with rows of dark cherry wood cabinets lining both sides and a huge stainless steel refrigerator and stove. In the middle was a serving island big enough to double as a dining table with a sink. On the edge of it was an opened bottle of Charles Krug Cabernet, one of my favorite wines. I picked up a glass, poured myself a generous amount and continued my tour of the house.  
Moving past the kitchen I found a business room or a library because it had a beautiful, dark wood desk in the middle of it and all walls were lined with bookshelves full of books. On the desk was a huge monitor and a simple keyboard with a mouse. I guessed this was a f****y office. The more I thought about Jason the more surprised at him I became. He was young and yet he managed to take such racy pictures of me. I mean I was his friend's Mother, what boy would have enough courage to shoot photos like he did?  
It did not bother me too much, I was clothed in the them, barely but clothed. I walked into the kitchen again and poured another glass. I had to admit to myself, as inappropriate as it was, the pictures he took of me were exciting and turned me on. Thinking about them now gave me a tight, anticipating feeling of sexual arousal.  
How much of a pervert was he anyway? I decided to test my theory and walked into the living room where both boys were lazily stretching and allowed my skirt to drift up a bit, just enough to show majority of my thighs. Out of my peripheral vision I watched both boys and noticed Jason immediately look at me followed by Tim. Jason's hands twitched clutching his camera as if he wanted to take a picture of me but stopped himself at the last moment.  
I could tell he was really interested in me more than Gina which ... was pleasing, I liked the attention. I saw both of them converse in hushed voices and then Tim came up to me.  
"Kate ... I have to be honest with you. We're really looking forward to Gina's photo shoot but..." He looked at Jason hesitating a moment.  
Jason gave him a nod and Tim continued.  
"Would you mind if we started taking some test photos of you?"  
"Me?" I asked knowing full well where he was going with this.  
"Kate, it takes a long time to adjust cameras to light conditions and color, all of which plays an important role in taking photographs like these. It would just save our time if you could just let us take some sample photos of you so we can fine tune everything."  
Both boys looked at me expectantly, anxiously waiting for my answer. More photos, hmmm ... it was fun to have them take photos of me and exciting too but these boys didn't have to know that. My secret feelings and fantasies were just for me and no one needed to know.  
"Hmmm maybe, what did you have in mind?" I teased them already knowing I would say yes.  
Jason's face lit up and Tim smiled rubbing his hands together.  
"Great Kate," He looked around a bit.  
"I was thinking you could stand in the scene and relax posing in different standing positions while we shoot," He pointed to the backdrop.  
Jason was already holding his camera up to his eye watching me through it. I felt a stir of excitement and slowly walked over to the center stage.  
I stood in the middle of the living room unsure if this was such a good idea. The alcohol I drank coupled with the sexy pictures we watched managed to put me in a state of arousal.  
"You look very nice Kate, let's start with some beginning poses so you can get used the cameras and we can adjust our lenses," Tim directed gesturing towards the backdrop.  
I walked up to the setting and putting my hands on my hips made the best pose I knew. Immediately I felt my tube top starting to slide down exposing more of my breasts but still keeping my nipples covered. Tim and Jason started to snap pictures from different angles and I tried to keep up with them looking into each camera.  
"Great Kate, now turn around leaving one hand on your hip and put the other behind your neck," Tim said.  
I did as he asked and separating my legs a bit looked back at them over my shoulder. Tim immediately dropped down to his knees behind me snapping pictures from below. I knew my skirt was long enough so he would not see anything underneath especially not wearing any panties for this. On the other hand just knowing I had no panties on with both boys taking pictures of me made me feel naughty fueling my sexual state.  
"Nice Kate ... really nice, now reach out and touch the back of the reclining chair," Tim said.  
I looked at the chair and touching the back of it would have me bent over quite a bit. I recognized his plan but still saw no danger of me showing anything. I still believed the skirt was long enough to hide my tingling pussy. I reached out bending over and touched the back of the chair. I felt my tube top sliding down again and looking down I saw I almost showed my aureoles. Jason managed to walk up in front of me and was now taking the pictures of my almost exposed breasts. I casually pulled my top up to make sure I wouldn't show my nipples.  
Turning around I saw Tim lying down on the floor behind me taking more pictures so I quickly brought my legs together. I don't think he was able to see anything because his face showed disappointment. I liked what they were doing; the thought of two teenage boys taking my pictures and obviously trying to see me naked excited me and made my pussy moist. The more pictures they took, the more I wanted to show myself in front of them. I had to remind myself they were my son's friends and I couldn't allow that to happen.  
"Kate, this just isn't working, your hair and your make-up ... we need to change this," Tim finally said.  
I stood there without saying anything but inside I was on the edge wanting to know what he was going to do.  
"Hmmm ... wait ... I have an idea," Tim said.  
He moved the back drop out of the way and put one of the wooden chairs from the sitting room in the middle of the living room.  
"That's a start, now we have to change your make-up and the clothes. Jason, can you do your magic on Kate? I have an idea."  
Jason took a long hard look at me scanning my body and face and vigorously shook his head in agreement.  
"Good, you take Kate to your bedroom and make her up ... ah just anything you want and I'll find some rope."  
"Rope?" I asked concerned.  
He smiled and put up his hands.  
"Sorry, but the top you are wearing makes you look so ... gothic ... and sub, I just think it's a perfect opportunity to take advantage of it."  
Gothic I knew about, but sub? I didn't look sub, did I? Jason extended his hand giving me a smile and I let him take my hand. He pulled me behind him in the direction of the bedroom. I watched his butt as he walked in front of me, sexy, moving from side to side the wine I drank making my thoughts bold and probably inappropriate.  
We walked into the master bedroom and Jason walked up to the dresser fumbling for things. He produced what looked like a make-up bag from one of the drawers and asked me to sit down in the chair in front of the dresser. Once I was in place he knelt in front of me and begun putting on various make-up on my face. I wondered if he knew what he was doing but wanted to see the end result before saying anything.  
"There, I'm done, take a look," he said after a few minutes and moved away.  
I turned looking in the mirror and what I saw wasn't me! I mean it was but my face was covered in make-up to the point I would not recognize myself if I wasn't looking in the mirror.  
"Wow Jason, I ... I don't know what to say," I mumbled.  
He managed to put heavy eyeliner on me covering my eye brows with dark color. He used the same dark color to color my eyeliners extending them way to the back, almost to my ear in a oriental fashion. My cheeks were colored a whiter color and he put a heavy red lipstick on my lips. The end result was my face barely recognizable. I stood there in front of the mirror wondering what he had in mind next.  
"Now for your skirt, put this one on and ... these shoes. Kate, remember this is a set, it's modeling so the clothes you're wearing and those shoes are important for the photo shoot," He said throwing the skirt and shoes on the bed.  
I suspected Jason dug them out from the back of his Mom's closet. The shoes were ridicules. They were platform shoes so they would make me look extremely tall and black; I guess it was the gothic look. I smiled at him.  
"Ok Jason, I hope you know what you are doing."  
"Thanks Kate. We'll be waiting for you in the living room," He said and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.  
I picked up the shoes and examined them. They were one size too small but would fit, I would just have to walk really careful in them. I put them to the side and slid my skirt off. I picked up the skirt Jason picked out for me and held it in front of me for a moment. He knew exactly what he was doing. The skirt was tiny! I was afraid I would show too much. Thinking about it for a minute I decided to put it on and see what it would look like.  
I stepped into the tiny piece of fabric and pulled it up feeling how tight it was. Jason's Mom was obviously smaller in the hips then me. Pulling it up over my hips to a normal level I was used to would make my pussy exposed so I had to pull it down almost half way on my hips to cover myself. That left my stomach exposed way below my belly button. I shrugged my shoulders and put the platform shoes on.  
I could barely stand up in them and looking at myself in the mirror I was amazed at how long they made my legs look. But the most amazing part was how I looked with all of it on. The make-up I had on made me look like a geisha but the clothes were gothic and slutty, they barely covered my breasts and my hips. Coupled with the platform shoes I definitely looked gothic and ... sub.  
I spread my legs a bit and made a pose noticing the tiny skirt was sliding up when my legs were apart. I looked around for any panties but wasn't sure about wearing Jason's Mom's personal items. Shit, I was out of luck! I would just have to keep my legs together for this and hopefully I would not show anything I shouldn't. If this went too far I would just have to stop the whole thing.  
Taking a deep breath I carefully walked into the living room.  
Tim already had the chair set up with old lamps on either side of it and Tim was just walking into the room holding the rope. Hmmm, now I remembered the rope.  
"Ok, I cut this into four pieces long enough for our prop," Tim said proud of himself he found the rope so quick.  
"Perfect, now Kate would you please take a seat?" He gestured towards the chair in the middle.  
Both of their eyes were wide with excitement and I could tell the clothes I had on turned them on. I took one last look at myself in the large mirror which stood on the pedestal nearby and sat down as directed. Actually, I flopped down. The chair seemed lower than a normal chair and by misjudging the height I ended up almost losing my balance. I had to spread my legs a bit to regain my balance. I looked in front of me just to see Jason holding his breath and his eyes widening. His eyes were looking straight between my legs.  
Oh my god, no! I quickly closed them together embarrassed and wondered how much I showed him. By the look on his face I probably just showed him my pussy. I shivered at the thought and I had to tell myself to be more careful from now on.  
"Ok Kate, now remember you are a sub in this photo shoot so try to make faces which would make you look meek," Tim said, I don't think he noticed my clumsiness and the inadvertent exposure.  
"Sure Tim, I'll do my best," I said noticing that the nearby mirror was positioned in such way that I could see myself perfectly.  
Good, I thought. The mirror would be a perfect way to make sure I don't' show too much.  
"Thanks Kate, this means a lot to us, thanks for doing this. Now, here is something that we need to put on you so tell me if it's uncomfortable," He said holding up a round red ball.  
The ball had leather straps attached to it with snaps and I quickly realized it was a gag ball, something you would place on a sex slave. I stiffened up at the sight of the instrument but didn't say anything, just shook my head in compliance. Deep down inside another one of my secret fantasies was reawakened and I was afraid my voice would tremble if I answered.  
I still remembered the fantasies of being tied up without any clothes on and used as a fuck toy by a bunch of burly men. Every time I had those fantasies I always had a gag ball on and had the biggest orgasms. Tim came up to me and held it in front of my face until I slowly opened my mouth and he was able to put it in. I trembled, I know I did! I couldn't help it. It was as if I was living my fantasy and I was hoping he took it for being uncomfortable.  
He wrapped the straps behind my head and snapped the gag ball securely in place. I examined it with my hands and was surprised it wasn't uncomfortable; it just made me salivate a bit.  
"Is it ok Kate?" He asked.  
I shook my head up and down telling him it was since I couldn't say a word.  
"Good, now we're going to put the ropes on, just tell us if we get them too tight."  
Tim and Jason walked up to me on either side and each one of them took one arm. Extending them behind me they held them to the chair and begun wrapping the thick cords around them and the chair. Because the chair was little narrow, tying my hands in this fashion made me stick my chest out and with the top I had on I was afraid it would slide down. I looked at the mirror but saw that everything was fine which calmed my fears a bit. I watched them as they worked getting a secret thrill from their touches and the fact I was being tied up.  
"They're not too tight are they?" Jason asked when they were done.  
I shook my head from side to side telling them I was fine.  
"Now we're going to do the same with your legs," Jason said and both boys took up positions in front of me.  
I kept my knees close together as they worked tying each foot to the vertical post of the chair. It was hard because my feet were spread apart but I didn't want to show them anything I shouldn't since they were so close to me. Each one of them took their time and glance at my crotch whenever they had the chance. Looking down I saw the tiny skirt still covering me but barely.  
"Great, we're done, you look perfect Kate," Jason said.  
I looked at myself in the mirror and nearly came. I was tied up ... tied up and gagged barely dressed in front of those boys and their cameras. I knew my face was red and I thanked god for the unusual make up I had on which covered my obvious excitement. I noticed my nipples were hard making an outline in the top I had on but I could not help that.  
They started taking pictures and I tried to look as sub ... or meek as I could. I glanced at the mirror from time to time to make sure everything was still in place. One thing was that my legs were getting really tired. I had to f***e my knees together and keep them there and the longer this went on, the more tired they became. I was glad when Tim finally stood up resting his camera.  
"We need something else, something is missing. I'll be right back," He said and walked out of the room.  
He came back after a few moments holding a scarf.  
"Kate, I'm going to put this on you, I'm going to blind fold you for this part. Is that Ok?" He asked.  
Oh god, a blind fold! In one of my fantasies I was blindfolded and gagged while being fucked! I didn't want to do it, I really didn't but my head moved up and down not listening to reason.  
"Good, thanks Kate."  
I couldn't control my breathing any more, my breasts rose and fell as my breathing came in gasps. Tim walked behind me and suddenly I couldn't see anymore! The scarf covered my eyes and Tim tied it securely behind my head. I heard him walk back in the front and suddenly I heard both of their cameras snapping pictures. I couldn't tell where they were anymore and from what angle they were taking pictures, all I could do was sit there.  
After a few moments I had to adjust myself in the seat and suddenly I felt my top slide down a bit. I froze in my seat afraid of what I just exposed.  
"Nice Kate, just like that," Tim said.  
Oh my god, he wanted me to move more ... to expose myself more. These boys were my son's friends and I was tied up in such a vulnerable fashion ... so exposed.  
"Ugmmmm..." I made a low moan from the thought.  
I moved again wiggling in my seat to get more comfortable and again I felt my top slide down.  
"Oh my god..." This time it was Jason's voice.  
I felt cold air around my aureoles and knew I just exposed them, my top barely on. The only thing which held it on my body were my very erect nipples which stood out like tiny posts grabbing the edges of my top. The clicking of the cameras was constant, from different angles but especially from the front. I could only imagine what kind of pictures they were taking and was glad for the makeup, no one would ever recognize me like that.  
"Ohhhhh..." It was Jason again.  
It surprised me because I didn't move; my top should still be covering my nipples. Wait! I couldn't feel my knees together anymore! Oh my god, they were looking in between my legs! They were looking at my pussy! Quickly I brought my knees together and held them there wondering how many pictures they just took.  
"Nice Kate, you're beautiful, you're hot," Tim kept on saying.  
They saw my pussy! These boys saw my pussy and loved it. Just like in my fantasies when I exposed myself in front of bunch of men, teasing them until they couldn't stand it anymore ... tying me up and fucking me ... fucking all my holes.  
Again I wiggled, don't know why and suddenly ... I did feel cold air on my nipples.  
"Oh god that's hot!" It was Tim this time.  
I was exposed ... my nipples were exposed, I couldn't stop it, I was tied up and gagged. I heard their cameras snapping pictures. I moved again and my top slid completely off of my breasts as I felt them bounce out of the tight confines.  
"Oh Jesus Kate, you are so beautiful! Your breasts ... your nipples, I didn't know," Tim mumbled.  
More camera noise, more pictures.  
"Ugggrrrrrhhhh..." I yelled for them to stop taking pictures but only the gurgled sounds came out of my mouth.  
How could I allow this? I should have been ashamed for acting like a slut! But yet ... I sat there, my body on wantonly display in front of my son's friends and ... and I was aroused! I couldn't understand, as wrong as it was for me to feel that way, I was incredibly aroused.  
"Oh god, show them to us Kate. Show your tits to the camera," Tim's said with a horse voice.  
I was salivating really bad now excited beyond control and as wrong as it was, my body stretched out more and I pushed my breasts out and arched my back. I tried to scream again for them to stop but just felt my saliva run out of my mouth and drip down hitting my breast, running down to my nipples making them wet. It gave me chills and I felt goose bumps all over my body.  
"God yes, that's the look I want, that's it. Jason, go to the side and take her pictures there."  
Obviously Tim wanted to be in the front. I held that position but my legs were so tired, I needed to relax them but I would show ... god I would show my pussy to these boys! Again my mind flashed to my fantasies when I teased men with my pussy, why not now? My legs were so tired...  
Suddenly I couldn't feel my knees together anymore, my legs were so numb from being tied up, I couldn't tell where my knees were!  
"Yessss ... god yesssss..." Tim hissed and I knew my pussy was now exposed.  
The thought made me cream and I threw my head back from pleasure my mind felt at the moment.  
"Uggggggmmmmm..." I moaned.  
"Yes Kate, it feels good doesn't it, show us more, show us everything," Tim kept on saying.  
I was losing control, my body tingling with sexual intensity and my mind wanting to live my fantasy. I slid down in my seat, towards the front of the chair and because my legs were tied up, my knees separated more from the pressure of being at this angle. I didn't know how much, they were still numb.  
Suddenly I felt a pair of hands behind me and my blindfold was pulled off of my head. I immediately looked in the mirror and gasped! My legs were wide apart, at least three feet from knee to knee. Because I slid down in my chair my ass was now on the edge of the chair and tiny skirt bunched up around my waist. My pussy was in plain sight ... exposed and dripping! Tim and Jason were right in front of me taking pictures.  
"Ugggrrrrrrr..." I made a sound shocked at my exposure.  
Tim immediately understood it and got up reaching out for the gag ball. He snapped it off and I was able to breathe freely again. I swallowed hard a couple of times clearing my throat.  
"My legs, I can't feel them," I whispered.  
Both Tim and Jason moved into action and quickly untied them.  
"I'm so sorry Kate," Tim apologized.  
"Yes Kate, are you ok?" Jason asked concerned.  
"That's ok, I just need to stretch them for a bit," I said moving them around.  
I still had them spread open and both boys were looking straight at my pussy, giving my face a glance from time to time. There was no use of closing them at this point. I looked in the mirror again and saw how erotic I looked. My smooth pussy enticingly wet and almost pulsating, I could even see a long drool of pussy juice connecting it to the chair below. God I was wet and both of them could see that.  
I spread my feet wide apart stretching them out and noticed both Tim and Jason picked up their cameras watching me. Seemed like they were hesitant to take more pictures, unsure if I would allow them to. I wasn't sure if I should let them so I closed my legs again. Looking in the mirror I saw my skirt was still around my waist, my hips exposed, my legs bare and my clit visible to the boys. My breasts heaved up and down, nipples extremely hard from excitement.  
"I can't believe you two managed to get me naked," I whispered looking at them embarrassed to be so exposed in front of them.  
Jason had an innocent grin on his face and Tim looked down at his feet.  
"Is that what you two wanted all along? To see me like this?"  
Jason's grin widened.  
"Yes, all the time," Jason said confidently.  
"All the time! He wants me to be naked for him all the time!" My mind screamed.  
"All the time?" I asked.  
"Isn't that inappropriate for me just to show you this much?" I asked and pointed towards my exposed breasts.  
My hands were still tied up, my breasts heaving with excitement but my legs closely together. That didn't stop my pussy from peeking out from between my closely held thighs.  
"Kate, nothing here is inappropriate," Tim said.  
"You are a model and we ... we are artists. How many classical pieces of art would never have been created if models like you wouldn't expressed themselves? Did Michael Angelo tell his models not to get undressed?"  
"So all I'm doing is expressing myself?"  
"Yes Kate! You are beautiful and as a model, very talented. We are both very lucky to have you here. You need to realize that art has no limits, most of the time people are seeking the shocking and different. Kate, let's be different! " He finished with passion in his voice.  
Wow, he almost had me convinced ... almost. I noticed Jason was eyeing my tits and both, him and Tim were trying to steal peeks between my legs. Yeah, artists, maybe pervert artists.  
"So where do we take this from here," I whispered surprised at myself I would even think of allowing this to continue.  
"Just let whatever happens happen. Do what's natural and let us photograph the whole thing."  
I watched them both while thinking of what to do. Inside I was in turmoil; the proper character of a Mom was clashing with the character of a slut in a battle of wills to decide on what to do next. In the meantime Jason picked up his camera and pointing it at me took another picture. I looked at him with a feeling of mild disapproval but didn't say anything, just shook my head from side to side.  
Jason snapped another picture from the front and then another. Although my legs were closed they were still able to take erotic pictures of me, my tits were exposed and my nipples so hard. Tim walked up to the front and sat cross-legged right in front of me snapping pictures of my naked breasts.  
I took a deep breath. My make up ... my make up made me look like someone else ... no one would recognize me. My legs separated a bit. As much as I tried keeping them together, they spread a tiny bit.  
"Uhhhhmmm..."I made a disappointing sound that I couldn't keep them together.  
I looked into the camera but Tim had it pointing right between my legs. Again my legs spread a bit more as if they wanted to expose me and both boys looked at me excited realizing I was willing to show them more. Looking in the mirror I saw myself reclined with my legs spread about a foot apart. That was enough to show them the length of my moist slit.  
Jason's eyes were wide and he just watched while I noticed a bulge starting to grow in his pants. Tim kept taking pictures. Suddenly Jason sat right next to Tim ... right in front of me. I wanted to stretch my legs so much so I lifted both feet and placed one on Tim's shoulder and one on Jason's in such fashion their heads were on the inside of my feet. Uhhhh, that was comfortable! Their eyes bulged out at my suddenly willingness to be exposed. I looked into their cameras as they took picture after picture.  
After a while Tim moved a bit to the side, edging himself away from Jason spreading me a bit. I looked at him and he stopped. Now Jason did the same and when I looked at him he stopped as well. They took a few pictures of my pussy from that angle and Tim moved again spreading me more. They had my legs spread open further than ever before and because my legs were straight out and I was tied up, my knees locked in that position. Even if I wanted to bring them together to hide my explicit exposure, I couldn't. I felt so exposed ... looking down at my breasts I saw my nipples standing straight out full of erotic excitement and for some strange reason I wished ... I wished one of those boys would reach out and twist them ... oh god ... twist them until I felt pain!  
Jason moved next taking pictures. They kept alternating and taking more pictures until I was almost doing the split ... still tied up ... still excited ... still waiting for them to do more. Jason grabbed my foot and sliding forward bent my leg at the knee and placed my foot back on his shoulder. I tensed! God, if Tim does the same!  
Tim's eyes lit up and he moved up bending my other leg and placing it on his shoulder. I was so spread open I was afraid I beginning to show my ass and my tiny little rear hole! I felt my pussy lips pull apart and I quickly looked in the mirror just to see my dripping lips apart, my hole showing my pink insides and right below that I could see my asshole peeking out. Oh my god, I looked like a porn star spreading for a photo shoot! I felt like that too!  
"Oh my god you are so hot Kate!" Tim exclaimed staring at my pussy.  
"Thank you," I whispered looking into his camera.  
"Kate, can I put your top back on you?" Jason suddenly asked.  
"What? No, leave it down," Tim chimed in.  
"Please, I know what I'm doing."  
I looked at him and shrugged.  
"Sure, do what you want."  
Shit, that one slipped out, I didn't mean to say that but neither boy caught the double meaning in my words. Jason walked up and stood between my legs, slid a finger under each one of my breasts tucking them under the fabric of my top and slowly pulled the top up over my breasts. His fingers pressed into my breasts sliding along them until he had the top in place.  
I gave a startled look but he seemed not to notice, he was entranced in what he was doing. He backed up a bit looking at his handiwork and bringing the camera up took photos.  
"Kate, now turn your head to the side and look at the ground."  
I was still a little shocked from our accidental contact but did what he said.  
"Now lift your feet and bend your knees," Jason directed and I complied.  
"Now press your knees to your breasts," He whispered.  
I swallowed hard and did that.  
"Oh yesssss," Tim hissed finally realizing where Jason was going with this.  
I realized it too. It made me look like I was exposing myself for the camera knowing how wrong it was and being ashamed of doing it. Together with my makeup it was a really hot pose.  
"Kate, bring your feet down."  
I was glad Jason was done because my feet were getting tired. I watched him waiting for what was next. I couldn't believe I actually waited for him to tell me what to do! This eighteen year old k**! Why was I so easy ... so inappropriate ... such a slut?  
He walked up to me and stood between my spread open legs watching me. He slowly bent down and slid his fingers under the top edge of my top. I felt his cold fingers touch my breasts and had to fight really hard not to make a sound. Jason pulled the edge down a bit but it was not sliding evenly. He had to slide his fingers towards the middle lifting on the fabric sliding it down until my aureoles showed and my nipples were halfway out. That's when I felt his fingers touching the bumpy skin of my aureoles.  
"This will do," He whispered and took his fingers out of my top.  
I looked in the mirror and saw a long drool of moisture hanging from my slightly separated pussy lips dripping down to the floor below. Tim saw it too, both boys immediately taking pictures of me in this state. I was sure no one looking at those pictures would ever recognize me with the amount of makeup I had on but I could not help but think how dangerous this was.  
"Kate, look down at your nipples," Tim requested.  
I tensed hearing him say that but looked. The edge of my top covered half of my extremely erect nipples barely clinging to them, the other half was exposed, my full breasts heaving with excitement.  
"Oh god, no," I moaned.  
I heard their cameras capturing the scene of my concern.  
"Now spread your legs wide and lift your feet off the ground like before," Jason was fully into this, his words coming out as passionate whispers.  
"No, don't do it. Don't let these k**s see you like this!" My mind screamed.  
I watched my legs slowly spread open and my feet lift off the floor until my knees touched my tits.  
"Uuugggmmm..." A frustrated sound came out of me.  
More pictures.  
"Now look down at your pussy," I heard Jason's whisper.  
"I can't! I shouldn't! It's so wrong!"  
My eyes uncontrollably looked past my tits and saw my clit peeking out from between my spread open legs with traces of my spread pussy lips barely visible to me.  
"No, no, no, no, why am I doing this?" My mind questioned what I was doing.  
"Like that?" I heard myself ask with a trembling voice.  
Jason didn't even look at my face; he was only watching the complete scene and my exposed body.  
"Yes, just like that," Jason softly answered.  
"Oh Jesus..." I whispered with sexual intensity and shocking surprise at what I allowed them to photograph.  
My face must have showed the confusion and shock because they both begun taking pictures from all angles. I felt both boy's eyes staring at my ass as if they wanted to see the rest of my tiny rear hole. At first it was embarrassing but the embarrassment quickly turned into kinky excitement of having two teenagers staring at my ass. It was dirty but so exciting! I watched them with my breasts lifting from my heavy breathing, my nipples hard and my pussy dripping juice to the floor below. I could see it in the mirror, because my ass was at the edge of the chair, my pussy spilled it's moisture to the floor below.  
"Oh god boys, I can't believe you're taking my pictures in this way..." I moaned.  
Both of them looked up at me; ready to stop this.  
"Do you want us to stop Kate? Just tell us and we will." Tim said.  
Yes, I should stop! I was a lady, a Mother, their friends Mom ... god, I was old enough to be their Mom! I should stop them; this was so un-lady like ... so perverted.  
"No," I whispered.  
"Not yet."  
I could have sworn my face turned completely red but the make-up I had on hid it well. Why didn't I stop this? I acted like a slut! Oh god, a tied up helpless slut!  
"Ughmmm..." I moaned again as my thoughts registered and my pussy dripped more clear love nectar to the floor below.  
Jason pointed the camera at the pool of my juice on the floor and took few shots.  
"Kate, can you keep your feet up like this and your legs spread?" He asked me.  
"I don't know, I'll try," I answered him looking into his camera.  
"Tim, move away and take the pictures from behind me. I'll lay down on the floor," He directed.  
I was surprised how quickly Jason took charge. They both moved away and I kept my feet in the air where they were. Jason laid down on the floor and Tim stood right above him. Their cameras were snapping some pretty explicit photos of me but I wanted more ... I wanted to be more explicit. Looking at them I lifted my legs as high as I could touching my knees to my chest and slid forward. I stuck my ass out at them! I knew I was showing them everything including my asshole.  
It took a few moments for them to start shooting again, their eyes wide; they wanted to absorb my explicit pose first. I couldn't believe I did that. My mind kept screaming at me: SLUT! But I kept my legs up truly enjoying the erotically perverted scene. I think the only reason why I did it was I wore that make-up which made me look like someone else. After a long minute of this my legs were so tired I had to put them down on the floor. Tim and Jason looked very disappointed.  
"Maybe we should stop this. Tommy and Gina will be coming back soon," I said looking at both of them.  
"Sure Kate but can we take few more shots with you standing up?" Tim asked.  
"Ok, but just a few. I don't want Tommy to see me like this, not until I have a chance to explain," I said looking for their reaction.  
I wanted them to understand I was still Tommy's Mom and it would not be ok for my son to see this or know about this. I would have to discuss that part with them after the photo shoot.  
"Of course Kate, let's do it quickly," Tim said and both boys quickly untied my hands.  
I stood up stretching, letting bl**d flow freely in my arms and noticed my skirt slid down hiding my pussy and my ass. Tim and Jason looked disappointed but didn't say anything. I smiled, I could see right through them. If they had their way I would be completely naked and bent over in a nasty position. Instead, they both sat on the floor in front of me watching, taking shots from time to time.  
I turned the chair around and putting my hands on the back of the chair turned away from them bending over. I spread my legs and kept them completely straight. I thought that would make a good pose. I looked back over my shoulder making a seductive face and posed. Tim and Jason's cameras were clicking away and I'm sure they were getting shots of my still dripping pussy from the floor below wearing that tiny skirt and the platform shoes which made me taller than before.  
"Kate, can I adjust your skirt up a little?" Jason finally said.  
I looked in the mirror behind me and saw my ass was covered.  
"Sure, you're the director."  
I could tell that reply made him very excited. He swallowed hard and getting up stood right behind me. I watched in the mirror as he slid his fingers under my skirt pressing them to my ass and slid the fabric up until my ass was half exposed. I got a secret thrill from the touch of his hands.  
"There, now look back at us again."  
I did and they took more photos of me showing my excited pussy between my legs.  
"Beautiful, you look great Kate, now look into the camera."  
I did and saw Jason practically laying down on the floor underneath me. He was so close to me, taking shots of my pussy and ass I felt like I wanted to rip my clothes off and tell them to fuck me! I was so wet and so excited I needed release! For a moment I hesitated ... almost asked them to, but then I remembered Tommy was coming back soon. Maybe he would fuck me when we got home.  
"Ok boys, I think we should quit now. I don't want to push my luck with Tommy and Gina." I said and stood up straight.  
Tim got up and Jason followed. I looked at them for a while. They were still excited, Jason sporting an obvious hard-on in his pants and so was Tim which they tried to hide turning their bodies to the side. I wonder how big they were for a moment.  
"Tim and Jason ... these photos are very explicit. Although my face is made up so no one can recognize it Tommy or anyone from my f****y still could. I would not want my son to see me like this," I started still standing in front of them with my top down and breasts exposed.  
Giving myself a quick glance in the mirror I noticed my pussy was showing with my pussy lips still dripping but my clit was barely hidden under the fabric of my skirt. I kept my legs slightly spread as well giving myself a thrill from being so naughty.  
"I allowed you to take those pictures but you'll understand that you cannot do anything with them, they're too explicit."  
Tim scratched his head looking at me. I knew he was desperately thinking of a way to talk me into letting them use the pictures.  
"Please Kate, no one will recognize you."  
"I said no Tim," I said gazing at the teenager.  
"Ok, they are definitely too explicit for our web site," Tim said slowly trying to think of something which would make me change my mind.  
"Definitely too explicit for our web site but what if we create one for Kate?" Jason said smiling.  
He still had the bulge in his pants but stopped trying to hide it.  
"My own web site?" I couldn't believe he said that.  
"No, no, hear me out. We would not use your name, we would give you a ... a stage name, I don't know, something like ... Geisha. We would build the site based on that using the photos we took today, it would be a porn site but just dedicated to you Kate."  
My own PORN SITE?!  
"Damn Jason, you sure have some good ideas sometimes."  
Tim slapped his friend on the shoulder.  
"Wait a minute..." I started to say but the phone rang and Tim quickly picked up.  
"Hallo."  
He listened to the phone for a minute and then answered.  
"Ok, but hurry up, we've been waiting too damn long," He said and hung up.  
"Tommy and Gina will be here in ten minutes," He said and looked at me scanning my body from head to toe and stopped at my pussy just staring.  
"Ten minutes! Oh my god, I have to get dressed. Jason, come with me, you'll help me with these clothes. Tim, put everything the way it was and not a word of what I did to anyone and that includes Tommy and Gina. You better hang on to those photos and don't do anything with the web site, we have to discuss it first," I barked out commands to both of them and grabbing Jason's hand ran for the bedroom.  
Because I still had the platform shoes on it was more like fast walking with my hips swaying excessively and my ass exposed. I knew Jason was looking at my ass the whole time but I didn't mind, I just needed to get changed.  
We walked into the bedroom and quickly closed the door. I walked up to the bed and pulled my top and skirt off. I was completely naked in front of Jason and sitting down on the bed stretched out a leg towards him.  
"Quickly Jason, help me with those damn shoes," I said.  
I don't know why I picked Jason. He was quite but sure of himself, in a way he reminded me of Adam from the strip club. He was well built and still had that damn bulge in his pants! I looked down at it wondering if it was real.  
"You mean you don't own a pair of these?" He laughed.  
I looked at him and busted out laughing as well. Taking that opportunity I spread my legs a bit more showing him the length of my slit. I immediately noticed his eyes lock on to my pussy and he licked his lips. My god, he licked his lips as if he wanted to taste me!  
"You think every woman should own a pair of these?" I said and brought my foot up trying to place it further apart on the bed. Because the shoes were so tall, I couldn't and my foot dropped to the floor in a clumsy way further apart then before.  
Jason looked at me and laughed.  
"You should leave them on so you could get some practice wearing them," He said and kept on stealing peeks of my spread open pussy.  
I was getting a secret thrill from him watching it!  
"Sure, and I should stay naked the whole time spread open like I am right now," I laughed too.  
He looked at me and then slowly moved his eyes down over my breasts down my stomach until he reached my pussy. He kept them there staring. I was amazed how my body reacted to his eyes! I felt as if his eyes had hands and he was gently caressing my body with them.  
"I wouldn't mind watching you all the time Kate, you're very beautiful," He said softly.  
Uhhhmmm ... I was beginning to like him more and more.  
"Nice, thanks but you really should take my other shoe off now," I whispered giving him a warm smile.  
He fumbled with the remaining shoe directing more glances at my pussy and finally had it off. I stood up in front of him, my pussy inches away from his face since he was still kneeling down and stretched my hands up above my head. I knew I was close to him ... very close to him but I wanted to tease the young man a bit more. When I thought he had enough, I brought my hands down and looked down at him.  
Jason was kneeling in front of me and his face was only a couple inches away from my clit and my very wet pussy. His nostrils were flaring as he inhaled my aroma and I saw his tongue come out and wet his lips.  
"Jason, will you help me wash my make-up off?" I asked but did not move.  
He looked up at me, his eyes slowly focusing on my face.  
"Of course Kate, just tell me what to do," He managed to say.  
I turned around in the same spot I stood spreading my legs more and bent over to grab my top I threw on the bed. I stuck my ass out in the process so he could see me from behind. I don't know why but having him look at me in such an intimate way was turning me on.  
"Oh my god Kate, I wish I had my camera right now!" He exclaimed.  
I turned my head to the side and looked at him. He was so close to my ass...  
"Why?" I asked, I very much wanted him to tell me.  
"Your ass ... god I love it!" His voice trembled while saying it.  
"You really like my ass?" I asked.  
"Yes," He whispered back.  
"Would you like to see more of it?"  
My god, I was such a slut! His eyes shot up at me wide as saucers.  
"Yes," He mumbled.  
I trembled from the thought of what I was doing. I spread my legs as far as I could short of doing a complete split, bent my knees a tiny bit, leaned forward on the bed supporting myself with one hand and stuck my ass out at him while arching my back. I looked back at him just to see his face with expression of wonder and excitement I haven't seen before.  
"You like it?" I asked barely able to speak.  
He couldn't peel his eyes away from it to look at me.  
"Y ... yesss."  
"Do you ... do you want to see more of it?" It was my turn to mumble.  
He peeled his eyes away this time, looked at me and just shook his head up and down while my face turned completely red. I looked straight ahead of me still deciding if I should do it. Part of me didn't want to, the part which was a wife and a mother but the other part ... the slut part won.  
Without looking back at him I reached back with my hand and placed it on my ass cheek. I knew my pussy was dripping from the excitement I felt, excitement from ... from showing myself in such a slutty way to my son's friend. I ... I slowly pulled my ass cheek away from the other! Inch my inch, fraction by fraction I was exposing my asshole to Jason.  
"Ohhhhh myyyy goddddd," I heard him whisper and I knew my asshole was exposed and he was looking at it.  
"Oh my god," I whispered as well.  
I pulled a bit more but that was as far as I could get it apart with one hand. I turned my head and looked back at him. He was so close ... so close right behind me ... looking ... inspecting. I looked down at his crotch and saw the outline of a very long cock! Oh my god, how big was he?  
"Do you like it?" I asked in a seductive voice.  
"Yes ... god yes."  
I took a deep breath.  
"Would you like to see more Jason ... do you want to see more of me ... more of my ... my ass?" I asked making sure we both knew what he was looking at.  
He looked at me, his chest heaving from the excitement.  
"Jesus yes ... please Kate ... show me," He begged.  
He really didn't have to beg, I would have shown him anything he wanted to see at that time. I let go of the bed and stood up still slightly bent over with my knees bent, back arched, one hand pulling one of my ass cheeks apart. Reaching behind me I placed my other hand on the other ass cheek and twisting my head looked back at him while pulling the remaining ass cheek apart as far as I could.  
"Oh my god, it's so beautiful," He whispered.  
I was dripping; I knew I was dripping insane with excitement, my juices running down the inside of my thighs. I wanted him to take me right here, right now ... I wanted him to fuck me ... to use me like a slut in any hole he wanted!  
Suddenly I heard a loud knock on the door and we both jumped. I quickly turned around bumping my pussy into Jason's face as he struggled to get up to his knees. The result was both of us losing our balance and falling to the bed behind me, with Jason being on top. I felt the long cock in his pants press against my slit.  
"Yeah!" I yelled.  
"They're almost here, hurry up you two," Tim's voice came muffled from behind the door.  
"Ok, we're almost ready!" I yelled back.  
That's when I felt Jason's hand on my breast. He didn't move it there; he accidentally put it there when we fell. Another revelation was my legs spread open around Jason. How could I have done that?  
"Jason ... you have to let go of me now," I looked down at my breast meaningfully.  
He didn't move and I felt him inch his finger tips towards my nipple.  
"Jason dear, I have to get up, please let go of me."  
I felt his finger tips reach my nipple and looking down I saw he was beginning to pinch it. I frowned knowing how that affected me but before I could say anything, his fingers closed around my tender nipple. The pain from the pinched nipple ran like an electric current down to my pussy and I involuntarily rolled my eyes arching my back.  
"Uhhhhmmmmmmmmmm..." I let out a long moan.  
The hard cock in his pants pressed more into me spreading my pussy with its thickness. I felt my pussy lips spread apart and his hardness press right between them driving me insane. My hand was beginning to inch its way down towards the fly in his pants to release his cock ... to fuck me with it ... to use me like I longed to be used, but ... but he let go of my nipple and got up. I lay there looking up at him with my legs spread open ... my pussy dripping and waiting for his cock but he got up!  
"Kate, we have to hurry," He said.  
His words woke me up from the sexual trance I was in and I slowly got up noticing his crotch had a considerable wet spot from where he pressed it into my wet pussy. I was a little mad at him for not finishing what he started but understood why he stopped.  
"You better take care of that," I said to him pointing at his crotch and walked into the bathroom.  
I closed the door behind me and planted my hand on the counter top supporting myself, barely able to stand. My god I was so close to having him fuck me! Another moment and I would have dug his cock out of his pants and put it in me! I looked at myself in the mirror frustrated I did not get my release and noticed it wasn't me looking back. I quickly washed off the makeup and using what I could find in the bathroom put on new makeup. It wouldn't be the same as before but no one but Gina would notice it. I would just have to figure out how to explain it to Gina. I walked back into the room. Jason was gone. I picked up my clothes and put them on. Giving myself one last scan to make sure everything was in order, I walked out to the living room.  
Tommy and Gina were already there and Gina was taking her clothes off, I was surprised she was doing that in front of everyone but quickly realized she had the new bathing suit on.  
"We had to go all the way to the North Mall to get this thing but I think you guys will like it. It fits Gina perfectly," Tommy tried to explain why it took them so long.  
He looked at me and frowned.  
"Sorry it took so long Mom."  
"It's Ok, what kind of bikini did you pick up?" I quickly changed the subject.  
"Kate, you're going to love it, I almost picked one up for you," Gina said sliding her pants off.  
Because her pants were so tight, she took extra long taking care her bikini panties did not slide off with it. When she finally had it off I saw it was yellow and pretty small. It covered her pussy but stopped maybe an inch above her clit. The fabric was narrow too, I could see the skin on the side of her pussy showing tan lines.  
"Wow, that is nice," I said.  
Gina smiled and gave me a knowing wink.  
"Ok, Gina, take your place."  
For the next hour and a half the boys went through the rigorous routine of photographing Gina in multitude of positions until the poor girl was worn out. Throughout the whole session Tim and Jason looked at me excitedly but never said a word regarding what we did earlier.  
I kept thinking of the pictures they took and the idea of my own web site ... my own secret porn web site. As much as it was dangerous, the idea thrilled me and gave me little goose bumps all over my body as I watched them circling Gina taking photographs. I needed time to think and definitely see the pictures before I decided yes or no on the porn site idea. The very thought of it made me tense with goose bumps all over my body.  
It took the boys over an hour to get all the pictures they wanted while Gina posed for them. I could tell it excited her just as much as it excited me when they took my pictures. The boys were busy little photographers at times bulling each other for the best angle to take the shot from but eventually they were done. It was time to go home.  
Before Tommy, Gina and I left for the evening; I discretely told the boys I wanted to see the pictures first and they were not to post any of them without my approval. I told them I would be in touch.  
After coming home from the photo shoot with Tommy's friends, I took another shower getting cleaned up. I logged on to my private email and left Tim and Jason another message telling them I would come by Tuesday to review the pictures and they were not to do anything without my approval.  
The thought of those pictures being placed on the internet was very exciting but a little unnerving. There was something within me beginning to stir when I thought of thousands of perverts masturbating to my pictures. The most important thing however, was making sure no one would recognize me. I had to be involved in the selection of these pictures.  
I prepared a tasty dinner for our f****y which produced lots of compliments for my culinary skills with Tommy giving me secret looks of lust making my nerves on the edge while talking to his dad at the same time. Even Kristy came back early from meeting her mysterious friend Barb and joined us at the dinner table. Kristy of course had her eyes on her dad and talked and laughed while giving him innocent but sexy looks. I did not believe one bit in her innocence and tried to puzzle out what she was planning. The only logical thing which came to my mind was she planned to seduce her dad which to me seemed extremely dangerous and could ruin a lot of things.  
"Mom!" I suddenly heard.  
Turning to my son I realized I was so engrossed in my thoughts I didn't hear what he said.  
"Ha? What?" I mumbled turning my attention back to him.  
I watched out of the corner of my eyes as Kristy leaned over the table to pick up the salt. I could barely see John's eyes dart down to her chest for a moment after which he gave me a quick look.  
"I need to stop her ... I need to stop her before she ruins everything?" An angry thought flashed in my mind.  
Since the blouse she had on was low cut my husband most likely saw the expense of our daughter's cleavage.  
"So are we going to have our f****y photo shoot tonight or are you all too tired?" I blurted a first thing which came to my mind.  
John's eyes peeled away from Kristy's cleavage and he immediately recognized the murderous look I was giving him. His face turned crimson as he sat back in his chair. Kristy's eyes narrowed as she looked at me but she sat back as well. Phew! I think I was able to distract her from trying to seduce her father.  
"Of course, why don't we do it right now."  
I gaped at my son who picked up on so quickly what I managed to blurt out.  
"Dad and I will do the dishes as you two gorgeous ladies go upstairs and get ready. Right Dad?"  
John stirred as if woken up from a dream but at least his face wasn't colored anymore. I didn't feel sorry for him at all since he was caught looking at our daughter's cleavage, something he shouldn't be doing.  
"Yes of course, you two go get ready," He said getting up.  
"And wear something sexy, we want you two to look your best."  
Tommy quickly followed him to the sink carrying some of the dinner dishes and Kristy slid out of the chair. I could not believe my son just said that. Sexy! Me, his Mom, wear something sexy? And my husband didn't even say anything!  
"Well Mom, we can't disappoint the MEN. Let's put on some sexy clothes."  
My daughter was up the stairs before I could stop her. The only thing to do was to follow her lead. I walked up the stairs and knocked on her door.  
"Kristy, open the door."  
I needed to have a chat with that girl. After a few moments the door swung open and my beautiful daughter was standing on the other side of it completely naked. Her full breasts heaved with anticipated excitement and her pink nipples were hard ... very hard.  
Kristy smiled as my eyes darted down to her freshly shaved vulva and turned around walking away. I swallowed hard and walked in shutting the door behind me.  
"Kristy, what are you doing?" I asked standing there watching her bend over and rummage through the bottom drawer of her dresser.  
Her young slit was perfectly visible and her ass cheeks would move from time to time teasing me with what was between them.  
"I'm looking for the panties I want to wear, what do you mean what am I doing?" She answered without changing position.  
"With your Dad Kristy! What are you trying to do with your Dad?"  
She stiffened up for a moment then stood up and looked at me.  
"Nothing Mom. It's just that Dad keeps looking at me, he keeps looking at my breasts every chance he gets."  
"He's looking at them because you're teasing him with them. Just don't tease him."  
She stood there looking at me completely naked, looking into my eyes. Suddenly she took a step towards me swaying her sexy hips and my eyes slid down her body towards her naked sex but only for a moment. When I looked back into her eyes I notice a small smile cross her lips.  
"Mom, you know, when you let me watch you with Dad for the very first time I was so amazed not only at you and your gorgeous body but also at Dad ... and ... and his cock."  
She took another step towards me and my eyes moved down to her sexy hips no matter how hard I tried to keep them on her face. Her tender pussy lips were just peeking out from between her legs.  
"And then you let me ... you let me taste it ... you let me taste Dad's cock. Since then I craved it, masturbated thinking of it, I dreamed of it Mom."  
She was close to me now, almost next to me and I still watched her sweet pussy lips between those milky thighs.  
"Kristy, I know baby but you can't seduce your Dad, it might end a lot of things for us," I whispered.  
She came up to me now and grabbed my neck bringing her lips next to mine, she looked deeply into my eyes.  
"I know Mom but I want him. And if he takes that step, if he takes that step and wants to fuck me ... I'll let him."  
Before I could protest my daughter smashed her lips to mine in a passionate kiss. Her tongue snaked it's way into my mouth drowning any please for her to stop and quickly found mine enticing it to a passionate duel. My mind filled with a mental image of my daughter fucking my husband and I moaned uncontrollably into her mouth.  
"You can't stop me Mom, he can fuck me anytime he wants to just like you do ... just like you can fuck me anytime you want to."  
She kissed me again but didn't take her eyes off of mine.  
"Do you want me right now Mom? Do you want to fuck me?" She whispered.  
I didn't answer. I was afraid to say anything because I was afraid I would say the wrong thing. She smiled knowingly.  
"You don't have to say it, I can see it in your eyes."  
She kissed me again, passionately exploring my mouth with her tongue while I held on heavily breathing from the excitement I felt. Finally she pulled away, her own breasts heaving, nipples hard.  
"You can have me tonight Mom if you want. You can fuck me, eat me or do anything you want to me. But now we have to get ready ... go get ready Mom," She whispered and went back to rummaging through her drawers.  
I looked at her one last time and walked out. Everything she said was true, I would have fucked her right then if she would have let me, I couldn't deny it. I even felt excitement when she said she would let her Dad fuck her. I had no choice; I would have to let whatever happen, happen.  
Once in my bedroom I realized I had no idea what to wear and furthermore didn't know what Kristy was going to wear. I walked into her room to ensure she would not wear anything provocative and came out totally confused. At least she said she was going to wear panties so I started there.  
Unfortunately the panties I had were all provocative and I needed a modest pair in case I showed them. After a while I decided on a pair of white cotton panties which were small but at least not see-thru. I pulled them up and noticed the skin on the side of my pussy was showing and there was a definitive crease in the middle where my slit was.  
I shrugged and put on a short but loose skirt, high heels along with a lacy bra and a sexy blouse with spaghetti straps. I put my hair up added a touch of fresh make-up and a pair of long earrings and I was ready.  
Taking a deep breath I walked downstairs. Everyone was already there and I immediately noticed Kristy sitting next to her Dad. To my surprise she had a knee high skirt on and a blouse which did not show that much. She was ... she was dressed decently.  
Suddenly my throat became dry knowing I showed much more skin then her. For some reason I thought my daughter would out due me in this department but now I looked like a slut and everyone's eyes were on me! Trembling I walked down and took a seat next to Tommy noticing my husband's eye widen a bit.  
"Ok, great, wow Mom you look great," Kristy broke the uncomfortable silence.  
"Yes Mom, perfect."  
My son's eyes were wide and roaming all over me, especially my cleavage which due to my reveling blouse showed all the way down to bottom of my breasts. Suddenly Tommy got up and I thought he would start taking pictures but Kristy quickly got up too and walked up to him. The skirt which I thought was modest was actually pretty short.  
"What does this button do?" She asked leaning into Tommy looking at the camera in his hands.  
Her short skirt which left her knees and part of thighs exposed and a simple pull-over sweater covering her firm breasts but leaving a trace of cleavage for viewing pleasure were pretty seductive. I was surprised to notice Tommy's eyes dart to that cleavage for a second before answering. I didn't think anyone else but me noticed.  
"That is ISO change button mostly used for quick changes you need to make in difficult lighting situations."  
Kristy looked at him with a clueless look in her eyes.  
"Oh, and what does that mean in English?" She smiled at him.  
Tommy rolled his eyes.  
"You just need to know this button," He pointed to the tiny thing.  
"It's called: AUTOMATIC."  
Kristy pursed her lips at him and narrowed her eyes into slits.  
"Oh, and you think I'm totally dumb about taking photographs?" She said in a dangerous tone.  
"Well ... maybe not entirely," Tommy answered and putting his camera up to his eye snapped a picture of his s****r.  
Kristy shook her head but didn't answer.  
"Tommy, how did the photo shoot go today?" John asked My stomach immediately jumped to my throat. Although I knew no one but Tommy's two friends knew about how I exposed myself today, I looked at John surprised. Did he know?  
"It was great Dad," Tommy answered taking another picture of Kristy.  
He actually knelt low while taking the pictures.  
"Gina was a sport, we took tons of pictures and a lot of them will end up on our site."  
"Wait a minute, you mean your girlfriend was the model you guys used?" John said surprised.  
My body became tenser as the conversation progressed.  
"Yeah, of course."  
It seemed Kristy wasn't even listening to the conversation; she stretched right in front of Tommy. John and I didn't see anything improper as her small skirt lifted with her extended body but I wondered if Tommy could. He still knelt low on the ground and could probably see further up his s****r's skirt than us.  
"Oh, I thought you wanted bikini pictures."  
Tommy snapped a couple of photos of Kristy while she stretched. I made a mental note to review the pictures later to find out what he saw.  
"We did. Nice Kristy, very nice. Now why don't you stand by the fireplace," Tommy pointed towards it.  
Oh boy, that's where he took my pictures and managed to convince me to take all my clothes off a while back.  
"Wow, were you ok with it? I mean, letting your friends photograph your girlfriend dressed only in a bathing suit?" John became more interested in the photo shoot.  
Kristy walked up to the fireplace and made a pose placing her hand on the mantle and looked into the camera.  
"Of course Dad. See, that is what photographing art really is. It's being able to see anyone and in any situation as a subject of art and not as a girlfriend or a s****r," He said pointing to Kristy.  
John looked at Kristy and Tommy walked up to her, put pressure with his hand on her lower back, twisted her a bit so her ass was now facing us and moved back. Kristy was now in a very sexy pose, her skirt slightly lifted showing muscular thighs to right below her butt level.  
John gave me a look but I didn't say anything, she was not showing anything inappropriate.  
"Hmmm, I guess I haven't thought of it that way."  
John was silent for the next few minutes watching his son direct Kristy to twist, raise her chin, move her arms and basically pose for him while he took pictures. I could tell Kristy enjoyed the attention and knew from experience she was probably excited right now.  
"Can I get one of you to pose with Kristy? I want to try multiple subjects," He turned to us.  
John and I looked at each other neither one of us wanting to be the one on display at the moment.  
"Come on Dad, pose with me," Kristy chimed in extending her hand towards her Dad.  
John sighed and got up. I gave her a look and begun questioning her motives.  
"Sure thing pumpkin."  
John was dressed in his casual shorts and a tea shirt. Unlike Kristy and I who tried to look nice, he decided to show up for the picture session totally casual. His shorts were the older short-shorts style which he still loved to wear despite the current trend for baggy shorts.  
Kristy's face lit up and her eyes were all over her Dad. When he walked up to her she pressed her back to his chest looking at Tommy's camera. Tommy snapped a couple of pictures.  
"Good you two. Now Kristy, pretend like you are hiking a football to Dad. Dad, you pretend to receive the football from Kristy. This should be a fun pic."  
I gave Tommy a concerned look but he did not pay any attention to me. Kristy immediately bent over and spreading her legs pressed her ass out towards her Dad. Her skirt moved further up to the point where it was barely covering her ass. John casually bent over behind Kristy and put his hands between her legs as if ready to "receive the football".  
I held my breath, it was a fun picture but also very provocative. Kristy was bent over and her low cut sweater barely able to contain her full breasts while her DAD had his hands between her sleek, long legs!  
I moved my head a bit to see where exactly my husband's hands were and exhaled with relief seeing them an inch or so away from the insides of her thighs.  
"Perfect, this is going to be great!" Tommy said after taking several pictures in that position.  
"Now Dad just stand straight and Kristy lean against Dad but this time put your hands around his neck as if you were hanging there for support."  
What? Why was he doing this? This was going further then just an innocent f****y photo session and I knew I had to break this up. Just as I was about to protest, Tommy chimed in again.  
"Ah Tommy, that's far enough," I mumbled shaking my head in disapproval.  
"Don't you think that's taking it too far?" I gave my son a meaningful look.  
He smiled and studied me for a moment.  
"Mom, in normal circumstances you would be right, but here we are taking artistic photos of Dad and Kristy. There is no attraction between them simply because they are related and this is ART," He emphasized the last word.  
"Again, this goes along the same lines of Gina posing in tiny bikini in front of my friends. It was sexy, racy and whatever else you want to say about it but I was fine with it. Why? Because it was art and she was a model. Here, Dad and Kristy are models and we all should be fine with it."  
I looked at John and saw him shrugging his shoulders. Kristy smiled and leaning against her Dad put her arms up and wrapped her hands around his neck like Tommy directed.  
"I really don't mind Mom; it's actually kind of fun, right Dad?" Kristy said and gave John a look while hanging on to his neck.  
I'm sure she didn't mind clinging to her Dad especially after giving him a secret BLOW JOB the night before!  
"Sure pumpkin, it is fun."  
John failed to look at me while I stared at him in amazement. Did he mean it? Did he enjoy taking the pictures or his daughter clinging to him?  
"Ok, Kristy look into the camera, yes like that. Stick your breasts out as much as you can, beautiful now arch your back. Yes, hold it,"  
Click, click, click.  
Tommy's new camera captured the scene while Kristy's ass was pressed hard into her Dad's groin. I could tell John had a hard time breathing in a controlled manner.  
"Good, now Dad put your hands on Kristy's hips."  
John slowly moved his hands and put them high on Kristy's hips.  
"Kristy, bend your head back and look at Dad upside-down. Dad, hold her so she doesn't fall."  
Kristy bent in such a way the top of her head was touching John's chest while she looked at him from below. John held on to her hips tightly and looked down at his daughter. I noticed, with some envy, his eyes slid down to her very much exposed cleavage showing considerable amount of soft breasts.  
Tommy on the other hand was kneeling and taking pictures from the ground up. Because Kristy was so bent back she spread her legs for greater stability but her b*****r now had a view up her skirt.  
"Dad, kiss Kristy on the forehead."  
John instinctively closed his eyes and planted a kiss on his daughter's forehead like he did a thousand times before.  
"Good, now hold it."  
I had to admit, Tommy managed to create a fascinating pose. He took photos from the front, sides and even climbed on the chair in front of Kristy and took one from above.  
Suddenly he gave me a quizzical look and a weak smile, then dropped to his knees and lay down in front of his s****r and snapped a few photos up her skirt.  
I gasped at him. That wasn't art; it was Tommy being a pervert! I was just about to say something when he got up.  
"Good, you can relax."  
Kristy turned and gave John a hug.  
"That was fun Daddy, we should do this again."  
"Yeah, sure it was," John answered hugging her back.  
He looked at me.  
"Now what about your Mom and Tommy, we need to take their pictures as well."  
Kristy turned looking at me with wide eyes. Suddenly her eyes narrowed and she strolled up to her b*****r.  
"Daddy's right, your guys' turn."  
She took the camera out of his hands and pointed to me.  
"Go sit with Mom."  
My heart pounded in my chest and I didn't know how to stop it. I knew I needed to look natural and not tense but I could not help it, I was tense.  
Tommy scratched his head, looked at his Dad and shuffled over to my couch dropping down beside me. He sat a few inches away leaving space separating us.  
Kristy immediately began taking pictures pretending to be like Tommy and taking them from the sides and from the floor while awkwardly holding the camera in her demure hands. Her sweater, seemingly tight at the moment, slid up exposing some of her midsection and parts of her hips in a provocative way. I saw John watching her from the side, his eyes absorbing what his daughter was doing and probably what she showed.  
Tommy shook his head at Kristy.  
"No Kristy, that is not how you hold it," He said as father might scold a c***d.  
He quickly got up and positioned himself behind his s****r who was keeling in front of me.  
"Hold it firmly like this."  
He leaned over and grabbing her hands squeezed them tightly.  
Kristy just giggled.  
"All right, I will."  
It almost looked like Tommy was staring down his s****r's sweater but I couldn't tell for sure.  
"Look, a photographer needs to look at all angles because you never know where the best shot will come from. So, after you decide on the general vector of the shot move a little from side to side and determine what the best shot is."  
Placing his hands on her shoulders, he moved her to the side. Kristy lost her balance and fell to the side obscenely spreading her legs to maintain balance. Her efforts were futile; she fell on her side protecting the camera while her legs were spread apart. Her short skirt rode up and all of us watching her were greeted to a wonderful sight of my daughter's tight panties.  
"Tommy! What are you doing?" She yelled.  
Her panties were tiny, barely big enough to cover her sex. What I noticed right away was a crease in the middle of them signifying where her slit was and a dark, wet spot! It was so visible Tommy and John had no problem noticing it.  
"Ooops, sorry," Tommy murmured, his eyes on her panties.  
I looked sharply at John and noticed he was staring but quickly looked away when I looked at him.  
"Tommy, help your s****r up," I snapped displeased by how this turned into a perverted peeping-tom session.  
However, deep inside me I felt the tense, erotic excitement at the sight of them watching my daughter.  
"Oh Jesus, what is happening to me?" I asked myself.  
I couldn't understand it, it was so morally wrong but yet, that wrong situation managed to turn me on. I swallowed hard to clear my throat.  
Kristy rolled to her back, legs spread facing Tommy and John, and extended her hand to him. I watched Tommy bend down and grabbing her hand, he pulled her up. His eyes were on her crotch the whole time.  
John was no better. His eyes were roaming over our daughter's long, smooth legs and her exposed crotch which showed an intimate impression of her pussy. He must have been embarrassed by what he was doing due to his face changing color but he still looked on as if he did not have any control over his eyes.  
Finally, when Kristy was up, Tommy casually walked over to the couch and sat beside me. I watched him with wide eyes ready to chastise but he made sure not to look at me.  
Kristy begun to take more pictures without pulling her skirt down so her long legs were completely exposed up to her butt and no one said anything. No one, not even me!  
"Oh my god, this isn't happening!" My mind whispered.  
Kristy's face was flushed and she spread her legs apart a bit more and leaned forward knowing her Dad was right behind her watching. Her skirt crept up more and the bottoms of her ass cheeks were now showing.  
Tommy moved up close to me and putting his arm around me placed his hand on top of my shoulder, his fingertips resting on the strap of my top. I wore a simple white blouse with spaghetti straps and a bra underneath along with my skirt.  
Click, click.  
Tommy's fingers begun playing with my strap, pulling it from time to time and then sliding it to the edge of my shoulder as if he wanted to push it off. He did it in slow movements, barely noticeable as if what he was doing wasn't premeditated.  
I looked at him and then at my husband, both had their eyes peeled to the strap which was now dangerously close to coming off my shoulder. Even Kristy was zooming in on the strap.  
Suddenly I felt it slide off down the side of my arm slowly peeling that side of my blouse off to expose the lacy bra underneath. I froze knowing my husband watched and my daughter took pictures of this.  
With my heart beating hard in my chest I looked down to see what I showed. The edge of the bra stopped about an inch above my nipple, hiding it but leaving considerable amount of skin and cleavage exposed.  
Tommy's hand begun playing with my bra strap just as it was with my blouse and I knew if I allowed him to slide that off my shoulder, my breast would become exposed.  
With my heart beating hard I slowly put my hand on top of his stopping him from sliding my bra strap off.  
"Kristy, don't you think we should try a different pose now?" I asked with a trembling voice.  
Kristy blinked and shook her head in agreement as if my words woke her up from a spell. John took a deep breath and running his fingers through his hair turned around. Tommy just smiled at me.  
"Ok Mom, what did you have in mind?" He asked.  
I stood up on trembling legs. I could not believe how far this went! Tommy slid one side of my blouse off my shoulder in front of them! Both, my husband and my daughter watched and didn't say anything! I tried to decipher what that meant but didn't have time as I had to pay attention to Kristy directing me.  
"Mom, stand right there and Tommy, you get behind her and hug her, you know ... one of those mother/son hugs."  
Tommy complied and I was soon wrapped up in his strong arms. It felt good regardless of the situation making me smile for the camera.  
John watched and gave Kristy and her exposed legs a long stare from time to time as she moved right and left, knelt, bent over and even lay down on the carpet taking photos.  
"Now Tommy, slide Mom's blouse strap off just like before," My daughter suddenly said.  
"Kristy, no way!" I immediately yelled shocked at what she said.  
"Mom, it's just like Tommy said, ART."  
Art was one thing but getting me naked in front of my husband and k**s was something else.  
"No, this is going too far."  
"Dad, tell Mom not to be such an old prune. I mean we all understood what Tommy said about ART. It's not like we are getting you naked." Kristy said turning back to me.  
Old prune? Old prune?  
"Honey, it's just a strap, I think it would be Ok. Let Kristy express herself," John said while his eyes moved to Kristy's ass for a moment.  
Old prune! I couldn't believe she said that, I was shocked!  
I felt Tommy's hands on my shoulders and suddenly my top slid down on one side again. I felt my son behind me but I did not pay any attention to what he was doing because of being so distraught about what Kristy said.  
"Nice, now the other one," Kristy blinked.  
"I'm far from being an old prune c***d."  
I used those words because I knew Kristy didn't like to be called a c***d. She wrinkled her forehead and gave me a displeased look. Good, it worked.  
Before I realized Tommy slipped the other strap from my shoulder and my blouse fell down half way which exposed the top of my bra underneath. The only thing which held my blouse up on my breasts were my very erect nipples.  
"Oh yeah Mom, prove it."  
She kept on taking my pictures and I couldn't understand why she doubted me. I no longer cared about my breasts. Obviously it was all right with everyone here that they just hang out! I reached behind me and grabbing Tommy's hands brought them down to my thighs.  
"Mom, what are you doing?" I heard him whisper.  
I gave John one final look, the look that said if he was going to stop me now was the time. He sat behind Kristy watching her but now his wide eyes were glued to our son's hands. I slowly dragged Tommy's hands up the outer sides of my thighs, until I begun lifting my skirt with them. Looking into the camera I gave my daughter the sexiest look I could muster.  
"How is that for an old prune?" I whispered.  
Kristy watched forgetting to take pictures. My blouse slid off of my breasts completely bunching up around my waist and I felt one of my bra straps slide as well. I knew Tommy didn't do it, he wouldn't dare, but the strap must have loosened by itself. My heart beat hard as my breast became more and more exposed.  
I gave it a quick look and noticed the edge of my aureole on that side showing. Somehow my hands continued to pull Tommy's hands along my thighs as I stared daringly at my daughter. This was no longer a photo session, this was a dare session between a Mother and Daughter. Her eyes narrowed when my skirt was up to the point of showing my panties. That's where I stopped; I just couldn't go any further.  
Tommy was pressed against my ass and I could feel his hardness beginning to grow in his shorts. If I went higher and exposed myself more or if I allowed him to ... to touch me, his cock would get fully hard and I couldn't do that. Not here, not in front of my husband.  
"I think it's enough fun for one night, don't you think?" I said and pulled away from Tommy.  
Although his cock was not fully hard, it did make an impression in his shorts which Kristy was now staring at. Tommy realized he was showing his semi hardness and quickly turned around while I pulled my skirt down and rearranged my blouse.  
Everyone was quite for a moment, I'm sure we were all thinking of what just happened and how it made us feel. Tommy was the first one to snap out of the trance.  
He walked up to Kristy and took the camera out of her hands.  
"You're dangerous with this thing."  
She just smiled at him.  
"I'm sure you hated every moment of it," She whispered and gave his crotch a meaningful look.  
Embarrassed he looked away from her while I walked out of the room heading for the kitchen. I poured myself a tall glass of wine thinking of what I did. My hands still trembled from the excitement I felt.  
"SLUT."  
My mind was unforgiving.  
John walked into the kitchen and leaning on the countertop beside me gave me a weak smile. He suspected I was upset but he had no idea I was excited, and how fucking wet I was at the moment.  
"John, I..." I started but he interrupted me.  
"Don't, I know you are upset and whatever it was between you and Kristy is over now." He said referring to our dare session.  
My chest rose and fell steadily with excitement and taking a deep breath I was able to come down a bit. He seemed at ease with what just happened but concerned for me.  
"John, it's not ok, we need to talk this out," I whispered.  
He gave me a long look and shrugged his shoulders.  
"You mean you letting Tommy feel your thighs? Or Kristy letting me watch her ass while her skirt was up around her waist?" He suddenly asked.  
The boldness of his words startled me but he managed to hit it right on the nail. I hung my head low embarrassed at what I did.  
"Yes ... both..." I whispered.  
He laughed. HE LAUGHED!  
I was about to say a few nasty words when he stopped me again.  
"Don't you realize how much I love you?"  
His soft eyes and his words melted all my anger at that moment.  
"So you showed a bit of cleavage, so what? How many women these days show so much more than that? And think about the families who take their k**s to nudist colonies, who take off all their clothes along with their k**s and prance around on the beach with others."  
His eyes shone with passion and his tense voice told me he really believed in what he was saying.  
"John, this was a bit different then nudist colony. We're in our living room and I let Tommy touch me," I whispered still concerned with what I did.  
John stood in front of me and grabbed my arms while looking deeply into my eyes.  
"Kate, remember about ART, remember why we were doing this, besides ... there is nothing which could come between us, nothing."  
All I saw was his handsome face and then his lips pressed to mine in an intimate kiss. I opened my mouth and let his tongue in, slowly circling around it with mine playing the passionate duel. I felt my knees weaken and if this continued for a moment longer, I wasn't sure if I could stand anymore.  
When he pulled back I let in a deep breath and surprised at the intensity of his kiss looked at him. All I saw was love.  
"I love you too," I whispered pulling myself to his chest.  
"Besides, Tommy just touched your thighs. Kristy however, showed me a totally new side of her," He chuckled.  
I looked up at him and laughed as well.  
"I know, that little slut," I whispered lovingly about our daughter.  
"She was ... she was ... wet," He whispered.  
"John, you shouldn't talk about your daughter like that," I said but continued to nestle myself in his arms.  
"I know Kate but ... I couldn't help but to look at her ... her..."  
"Ok John, I know," I interrupted him.  
"You think that makes me a horrible person ... a horrible Dad?"  
"No, of course not. She shouldn't have showed you so much of herself. I don't blame you at all. John, what are we going to do? What should we say to the k**s?" I asked.  
I was concerned about our relationships. John took a deep breath and hugged me.  
"Nothing, we should say nothing because nothing happened. Everything we did was normal in my book."  
I looked up at him trying to decide if I should just let it go.  
"Don't worry Kate. Things have a way or working themselves out. Just give it time."  
I pressed my cheek to his big chest thinking about us and our k**s.  
"Kate," John whispered.  
"Yes."  
He didn't answer for a moment, hesitating.  
"Can we ... can you ... ah..."  
"John, what is it?" I asked after he stopped.  
Again he took a deep breath.  
"Can we have sex again tonight?"  
"Of course," I smiled.  
"The way ... the way we did the other night?"  
The other night? Did he mean with Kristy?  
"You mean with the girl?" I whispered.  
"Yes."  
"I don't know John, I don't know if she's available," I whispered.  
"Ok, I thought perhaps it might be fun..."  
He hugged me and kissed my hair as we stood wrapped in each other's arms for a long moment. He wanted to have sex with Kristy again who in his mind was some e****t I hired. I know he loved me, that much was evident but he liked what Kristy and I did to him last time and wanted more.  
I Knew Kristy would love another opportunity to suck her dad's cock and I was horny as well. It might be fun.  
"I'll make the call and find out if she can come over later tonight," I told him pulling away.  
"You're the best babe," He said, his eyes already wide with excitement.  
Tommy and Kristy were already in their rooms so I pretended to make a call on my cell and inconspicuously headed up to Kristy's room.  
"Hey, can I come in?" I said after knocking on her door.  
"Sure," Came a reply.  
I opened the door and walked in. Kristy was laying in bed so I took a seat next to her.  
"Nice show you gave your Dad today."  
"It was nothing compared to yours," She responded.  
"I only did that because you called me an old prune."  
"Oh, and I guess I'm still just a c***d."  
This wasn't going anywhere. She was hurt and so was I, somehow we needed to put our hostilities behind us.  
"Kristy ... I wondered if you want to have some fun tonight?" I said cautiously.  
She lifted her head and looked at me.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean what we did the last time ... with your Dad."  
Her eyes widened and she sat up in bed grabbing my hands.  
"Oh god Mom, really?"  
I smiled at her. She was such a nympho.  
"Yes, tonight, that is if you want to."  
"Yes, yes, yes, I do."  
"It will just be oral, you can suck your Dad's cock but that's all. Understand?" I looked at her sternly.  
She was a sight of innocence fluttering her eyelashes at me with a smile.  
"Of course Mom."  
I got up and walked up to the door.  
"Just be ready at 11, I'll come and get you," I told her and left.  
Hmmm, I couldn't wait to play with my daughter again while fucking my husband. Looking at the clock I noticed I had about an hour so I decided to take a bath and shave my pussy really good for the occasion. I told John the girl was willing to come out at about 11 and everything was set. Of course he was very excited and stripping down jumped in the shower.  
After my bath I took my time to dress in a sexy pair of panties watching my husband shave and put tons of cologne on making me laugh. Finally it was ten minutes till eleven; it was time to tie John up.  
"Honey, are you ready?"  
He walked out of the bathroom with his shorts already tenting from a hard on he had. I put a hand to my mouth in a surprised fashion.  
"Oh my, is this all for me?"  
"Jesus Kate, I just can't help it," He muttered and walked up to the bed.  
I already had the ropes ready. I walked up to him and with one strong pull had his shorts down around his ankles. His large cock bobbed up and down in front of me. I grabbed the hard shaft and stroked it a couple of times.  
"Hmmm, you want me to fuck this thing don't you?"  
I felt the excitement coursing through my body and saying those words only intensified it.  
"Oh my god, yesssss."  
I pushed him towards the bed and when the back of his legs hit the mattress he fell backwards, his hard cock slapping against his stomach. I moved in between his legs spreading them to the sides. I was naked save for a tiny pair of panties.  
I leaned over him and grabbed his cock stroking it. I ran my other hand along his leg down to his knee and pushed hard on it until it was spread open. I did the same to his other leg constantly working on his cock with my hand. He watched me the whole time, his face flushed, his eyes wide and full of excitement.  
I tied both of his feet with the rope and letting go of his cock moved up to his arms crawling over his body. I stretched his arm out while my breast hung low over his face, my nipple just mare inches away from his mouth.  
He lifted his head trying to reach my nipple with his mouth but I pulled away teasing him. I tied his hands and put the blindfold on him. He was ready. It was eleven o'clock.  
"Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back," I whispered to him.  
Since Tommy was still in the house I put my robe on and walked out into the hallway closing the bedroom door behind me. The hallway was barely illuminated by a lonely nigh-light plugged into an electrical socket in the middle.  
I thought of going straight to Kristy's room to get her but that might be too obvious, too quick. I decided to go downstairs and at least pretend like I'm letting someone in.  
I made my way downstairs and walked up to the front door.  
"Hey Mom, where are you going?"  
I jumped at the words. It was Tommy. He sat on the couch watching me, a remote for the TV in his hand. He must have been ready to turn it on.  
"Jesus Tommy, you scared me!" I exclaimed.  
He quickly got up. He was only dressed in shorts.  
"I'm just making sure the front door is locked," I added so he wouldn't suspect anything.  
Tommy walked up to me and grabbing my hips pulled me to him.  
"Mom, I missed you so much," He whispered.  
I placed my hands on his arms and looked up at him just to receive his lips on mine in an intimate kiss. I kissed my son back and opened my mouth to allow his wet tongue to slide inside while his hands fumbled with my robe.  
Suddenly I felt cool air around my front and knew he had my robe open. I gave him a push to stop the kiss.  
"Mom, I want you so bad," He whispered, his chest rising and falling with heavy breathing.  
My robe was opened in the front and my breasts with very hard nipples were showing along with the tiny pair of panties I wore.  
"Tommy, we can't, your Dad is upstairs," I whispered to him.  
"And he's tied up ready for me to fuck him," I thought in my mind.  
Tommy pulled me back into him and begun to work on my robe trying to pull it off.  
"He's probably asl**p Mom, please, I missed you so much."  
Again he smashed his lips to mine and I felt my knees weakening while one of his hands found my breast. I felt my robe sliding off of me and unable to stop him, allowed my son to push it completely off of me. The robe fell to the ground.  
"Oh my god, look at you," He whispered taking a step back.  
He quickly kneeled in front of me and pulled on my panties sliding them off of me.  
"Tommy, Jesus son, we shouldn't do this right here right now. Your Dad and your s****r are home," I pleaded.  
He didn't listen and soon had my panties around my ankles. He looked up at me expectantly and my legs lifted by themselves stepping out of the wet panties. Wet, very wet panties!  
I thought of John tied up on our bad and knew I had to get back. Kristy was probably waiting for me to get her and here I was with Tommy getting naked. I had to stop him and get away!  
He stood up and kissing me, wrapped his hands around me squeezing my ass, rubbing it and working it in all different directions making me squirm with pleasure. I wanted to tell him to stop, to let me go but nothing came out of my mouth except for small whimpers of pleasure.  
"Mom, I have to fuck you, please I have to have you now," He whispered.  
We were near the stairs, right under my bedroom door but out of the direct view from the top. He spun me around and holding on to my hip, pushed on my back until I was completely bent over. I knew what was coming, I was about to receive his big, hard cock.  
"Tommy, not here, what if Kristy comes downstairs? Let's go int ... awwwhhh!"  
He penetrated me with one smooth motion, one stroke and his cock sunk to the hilt in my very wet pussy.  
"Ohhhh Tommy, ohhhh ... my god ... uhhhhhhhhhhhh" I moaned.  
His cock was hard, very hard; I felt every inch, every vein of the shaft which begun pumping in and out of my tender love chute. Bent over as I was all I could do was spread my legs more, get into a comfortable position and hang on.  
"Oh yeah Mom, you feel so fucking good," He moaned.  
He held me by my hips and drove his big cock in and out of me with f***e slapping my clit with his balls every time he drove into me. I held on giving out small moans of pleasure afraid to make more noise.  
I don't know how long he fucked me for, must have been minutes, but suddenly I saw light on top coming from the hallway. I quickly straightened out pressing my ass and my back against Tommy and reached back for his neck grabbing it. His cock was buried deep in my pussy.  
"Shhhhh, someone's coming," I whispered.  
We both froze in this position and I watched with panic and anticipation. I knew it was Kristy since John was tied up on the bed.  
Tommy's hands slid along my stomach up to my breasts cupping them. I turned my head a bit to give him a warning but instead, received his lips on mine and soon his tongue in my mouth. I instinctively kissed him back, our tongues playing the erotic duel inside my mouth while my eyes stayed glued to the hallway above us.  
Suddenly I saw a shadow, Kristy's shadow stop by my bedroom door just when Tommy's fingers found my erect nipples twisting them in a firm fashion. A low moan escaped me into my son's mouth which I hoped Kristy didn't hear.  
My bedroom door opened and light flooded the hallway above letting me see Kristy. She was completely naked peeking into my bedroom.  
"Oh God, John, he's still tied up!" My mind screamed.  
I looked at Tommy but he didn't pay any attention, instead, he pulled my nipples outward stretching them and slight pain emanated from my breasts. I couldn't concentrate. I needed to stop my daughter from entering my bedroom, but didn't know how. I needed to stop my son from fucking me, but didn't know how.  
Pleasure from my son's cock deep inside my pussy mixed with slight pain from his treatment of my nipples clouded my judgment. I fought my hardest not to make a noise while my daughter slipped inside my bedroom and closed the door behind her.  
"Oh god Tommy fuck me, fuck me hard," I whispered back at him as soon as Kristy closed the door.  
I didn't have to say it again, my son let go of my tits, grabbed onto my hips and started driving his pulsating cock in and out of me. The f***e with which he fucked me reverberated around us with sounds of his thighs slapping against my ass and his balls slapping against my clit.  
My only hope was he would come soon but knowing Tommy, it would take a while. He already managed to curl my toes with pleasure and the deeply tense erotic feeling begun to build up in my pussy radiating to my whole body.  
I only imagined what my daughter was doing at that moment with my husband. He was tied up and unable to see and she wanted him so bad. Was she fucking him? Did she crawl up on the bed and guiding his hard cock lowered herself on top of it like a slut? I needed to know so bad!  
"Oh fuck Tommy; you're going to make me cum!" I yelled forgetting we were so close to my bedroom.  
My comment only managed to make my son fuck me harder. He took me with f***e like an a****l driving his manhood into me as I held on like a slut taking his punishment.  
"A SLUT!" My thoughts kept me in a state of high sexual arousal.  
"Oh yes ... oh fuck yes ... Mom, your pussy's so fucking hot!" He moaned.  
I felt him sweating, dripping his sweat on top of me, on top of my ass. I was tense, ready to cum and when Tommy finally yelled he was Cuming, I thought of my daughter fucking my husband. A picture of Kristy, spread open, mounted on top of John fucking his cock popped into my mind and I released all that energy built up inside of me in a wave of sexual orgasm.  
"Uhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmm..." I clamped my hand over my mouth and came.  
At that moment I felt my son's cock explode inside of me while he moaned right behind me. We both tried to be quite and enjoy this wonderful moment.  
Tommy's cock squirted a lot of cum inside of me, I felt some of it f***ed out of my pussy run down the insides of my thighs while I squirmed in my own ecstasy.  
When it was finally over I fell forward on top of the stairs twisting around so my butt and back hit the rough stairs. Tommy's big cock came out of me with a sucking sound and hung above me still semi hard and very wet.  
My pussy was full of cum and I didn't want to make a mess so I squeezed my thighs together hoping it would not drip out of me. I sat back watching my son, my hands at my sides supporting myself up.  
Tommy watched me and as incredible as it was, his cock was still semi-hard. I shook my head unbelievably watching it and saw my son take a step forward. I gave him a look of curiosity but didn't say anything.  
Tommy took another step and placed each foot on my sides, his wet cock inches from my face. I saw right through him.  
"Son, what do you want?" I asked although I already knew.  
He smiled and I could tell his face turned red. Amazing, he was eighteen, able to fuck me whenever he wanted and still embarrassed about asking me to suck his cock. Or was it because his cock was covered in his cum?  
"Mom, just thought you would ... would ... you know," He whispered.  
I gave him a smile as well.  
"Thought I would do what?" I asked without mercy.  
He closed his eyes for a second and sighed.  
"I thought you might want to perhaps ... ah ... suck me," He stumbled.  
God, for some reason this was turning me on.  
"Suck you? After I let you fuck me and cum inside of me, now you want me to suck your cock and lick your cum off of it like some slut?"  
Uhhhhmmmm, it felt so kinky to say that! He watched me for a moment; he could see how heavy I breathed and knew I wanted him to call me a slut.  
"Yes, Mom, suck me."  
He lowered his wet cock to my lips.  
"Suck me ... Mom ... be a slut for me," He whispered intensely watching me.  
Although my daughter was in my bedroom probably screwing my husband I gave out a low moan of pleasure from being called a slut. Tommy bent his spread open legs and lowered his cock until the wet tip touched my lips smearing the cum across them.  
Without changing position I looked into his eyes and opened my mouth.  
"Oh, that's a good slut, now take my cock and suck it," He whispered.  
Again, my son managed to curl my toes from pleasure of hearing him call me that. It was weird but I loved to be called a slut.  
Without saying anything I allowed him to slide his wet cock into my opened mouth until the big head pressed against the back of my throat. That's when I wrapped my lips around the warm shaft and sucked hard.  
"Uhhhhmmmm, I love it Mom, you're such a SLUT," He whispered emphasizing the magic word.  
"Uggghmmm," I moaned from around his cock.  
I sucked and licked until his cock was completely cleaned that's when I allowed him to pull it out of my mouth. He took a step back and I stood up while keeping my legs close together so nothing would drip out.  
I was ready to go upstairs but yet I hesitated. Being with Tommy meant so much to me. As if sensing my thoughts he walked up and hugged me.  
"Thank you Mom, it was so special. Every time I'm with you it feels so right, so amazingly wonderful, I just can't describe it. I wish we could be together more often," He whispered in my ear.  
I hugged him back with all the love I felt for my son.  
"I love you son, I feel the same way, I love being with you."  
Determined I pulled myself away from him.  
"But now it's time for your slut to go upstairs and take care of your Dad," I whispered.  
He smiled.  
"Mom, you're not mad I called you that are you?" He sounded concerned.  
"Are you k**ding me? I love it, you did everything right. Can't you tell? I came hard."  
I gave him one last kiss and walked upstairs.  
When I walked up to my bedroom door I stopped for a moment and listened. I heard muffled sounds and what sounded like moaning coming from inside which could only mean one thing, my daughter was fucking my husband.  
Taking a very deep breath I opened the door and walked inside closing it right behind me. I was surprised at what I saw.  
Kristy was in exactly the same position as last time she was here, between John's legs sucking his cock. Her young mouth worked his engorged member with perfection keeping him on the edge but not letting him cum.  
She looked at me when I walked in and smiled continuing the blow job she was giving her Dad.  
"Kate? Is that you?" John asked when he heard the door.  
He was still tied up and blindfolded, he probably only suspected it was someone else giving him a blow job.  
"Yes honey, enjoying yourself?" I asked him and walked up to the bed.  
I sat down beside him watching Kristy handle his cock. Her blowjob skills have definitely improved.  
"Oh god, you have no idea. Your friend here is very mysterious ... Ohhhh yeah ... she would not say a word no matter how much I tried to get her to say something."  
Thank god! I gave Kristy a silent thank you.  
"She likes it that way, less talk and more action."  
Watching her suck her Dad's cock was making me hot.  
"She is so good ... ohhhhh ... nice ... uhhhhhh."  
"So John, did you ever have two woman give you a blow job at the same time?" I asked ready to join the action.  
"Oh my god! That is one of my fantasies! Honey, please take that blind fold off, I have to see this," He pleaded.  
"No, no, no ... If you want this you'll have to keep it on."  
"But why?" He asked frustrated.  
"Because it's your daughter who's sucking your cock right now!" I wanted to say.  
"Because it's more intense this way," I said instead.  
I slithered down to lay beside his cock and watched Kristy's mouth suck and lick. She watched me for a moment and then took John's cock out of her mouth. She leaned over and planted a wet kiss on my mouth sliding her tongue inside. I returned my daughter's kiss forgetting I just sucked her b*****r's wet cock and some of his cum was probably still in my mouth.  
When Kristy put John's cock back in her mouth I brought my mouth closer and extending my tongue, licked the slick shaft.  
"Oh my god ... yes..." John whispered.  
He felt my tongue on him while Kristy's mouth was wrapped around his cock. I twisted my head to the side and pressed my lips to his cock opening my mouth enough so my lips wrapped half way around the shaft. I sucked while my daughter bobbed her head up and down in a constant blow job.  
We continued this for several minutes then switched. I swallowed his cock while Kristy sucked the shaft from the side. This continued until I couldn't stand it anymore, I needed to fuck him.  
"Ok, god Ok, I want it, I want that cock," I shouted.  
I was so hot, my pussy so wet I just wanted to fuck again. I moved up and straddled John, my feet on either side of him facing Kristy who was still between John's legs. Since I was reclined and supported by my hands I looked at my daughter meaningfully.  
She grabbed her Dad's cock and positioning it at the entrance to my pussy hole held it there until I lowered myself a bit. The head of John's cock slid into my love tunnel spreading my lips apart with its thickness.  
"Oh fuck yeah," I moaned.  
As soon as my daughter let go of it, I collapsed on top of that cock impaling myself with one motion until my pussy lips were touching his balls and the tip of his cock touched my cervix deep inside me. I brought my feet up and placed them on top of his knees, spread open as far as his legs were and supporting myself with my hands in the back I lifted my ass up.  
"Oh fuck," My husband moaned as his cock slid out of my pussy.  
I kept the head of his cock inside my hole just barely.  
Kristy watched amazed with wide eyes, she had a front view inches away from the action taking it all in. Again I dropped my ass until I felt his balls on my pussy lips and the all familiar ticking in my cervix.  
I begun the laborious effort of lifting myself up and dropping down, fucking myself in front of my daughter who intensely watched the action from inches away.  
My pussy felt so slippery and his cock so moist it took no effort to take all that meat inside me.  
Kristy moved up a bit, right between my opened legs. Her face and mouth were about an inch away from my pussy and suddenly ... suddenly my dear daughter's tongue thrust out of her mouth and raked across my clit.  
"Ahhhhhhhh..." I moaned watching her.  
I felt the wet slithery tongue touch my love button and even slide down a bit between my wet lips. Would she ... would she eat me while I fucked John? Oh god, this was so kinky!  
I lifted myself up and held there for a moment until she looked up at me from between my legs. She placed her tongue on her Dad's shaft and held it there while I slowly pushed myself down on top of the cock.  
When my dilated hole reached her tongue she did not flinch, she kept it there sliding it across my slit until her tongue reached my clit. That's when she enveloped my clit with her mouth and sucked hard.  
"Ohhhhhhh myyyyyyy fuckinggggggg goddddddddd!" I screamed.  
Being deeply impaled on top of a cock and having my daughter suck the shit out of my clit at the same time put me to the top of the erotically extreme feeling building inside of me.  
"Oh Jesus honey, what is happening, god tell me!" John couldn't see a damn thing.  
"ohhh ... ohhh ... ohhh ... she's ... she's sucking my clit, oh fuck!"  
Lifting myself up I watched my young daughter let go of my clit and run her tongue along my slit until she came to her Dad's wet cock. That's when she wrapped her mouth around the shaft sucking hard.  
"Oh fuck!" John moaned.  
I realized Tommy's cum I had inside of me must have dripped out and Kristy was probably sucking it but I didn't care. I intensely watched my slut daughter as I lowered myself down again letting her tongue slide across my slit and her mouth clamp around my clit.  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ... I'mmmmmmm ... cummmmmmming!" I screamed and released.  
I couldn't take it anymore. I opened up and let go of everything letting the fastest orgasm I ever had take over my body. I heard my screams as if in the distance and felt my daughter's mouth and tongue lick, lash and suck my clit while I enjoyed the incredible feeling.  
After a few crazy and erotic moments I was done. Weakened I slumped to the side letting my husband's cock slide out of my wet pussy. Kristy immediately took his cock into her mouth.  
"Oh Kate, you came so quick, ahhhh ... uhhhmmmm," John moaned while our daughter sucked him.  
I weakly got up and slid down off the bed taking up a position on the ground beside my daughter. I watched as she lovingly sucked her Dad's cock. After a moment, she smiled and offered his cock to me. I smiled back and took it in my mouth. We took turns sucking him for a few moments.  
I had his cock in my mouth when suddenly I noticed Kristy get up and straddle John getting herself into position I was earlier.  
I looked at her shaking my head from side to side in a silent "NO". I could not allow her to fuck her father.  
Kristy gave me begging look without saying a word and hovering over her Dad slid down a bit. Her hairless pussy was still few inches away from John's cock and my mouth but I gave her a dangerous look.  
She didn't listen, she moved down a bit more watching me, pushing how much she could get away with. Her pussy was moist, with her lips slightly separated showing me her pink insides. I was fascinated by it and the situation forgetting for a moment what she wanted until those moist lips touched the cock I had in my mouth.  
"Oh god NO!" I thought in panic.  
My daughter's and my husband's sexual organs touched for the first time. Even though my lips were wrapped around the head of John's cock, I was able to look up at my daughter and notice her eyes rolled to the back of her head in a display of pleasure.  
Her pussy pressed against the hard shaft made her lips spread apart wrapping themselves around the hard meat with moist tenderness.  
"No, I have to stop this, this is so wrong!" My mind continued a futile attempt to take action.  
But I didn't, I stayed with the cock in my mouth waiting to see what my daughter would do next. She smiled at me from above and very slowly, almost unnoticeably, moved her pelvis up and down sliding her pussy slit along the length of John's cock. Her moist pussy quickly coated his cock with her wetness.  
"As long as I have my mouth over his cock she can't fuck him," I thought to myself.  
As time dragged on her movements became more pronounced and soon her pussy slit was sliding up and down with eagerness the whole length of his cock.  
"Ohh ... ohhh ... uhhhmmm ... ohhh ... uhmmm..."  
Kristy begun whimpering with sexual pleasure in a low tone. Suddenly she brought her slit up to my lips smearing her wetness across them.  
"Oh God..." I moaned, I wanted so much to let go of John's cock and lick my lips!  
She did it again this time she pressed those hot pussy lips against my mouth for a moment. I couldn't stand this anymore. I let go of the cock and swept my tongue against her wet slit. I noticed the head of John's cock press against her pussy folds as she hungrily searched for it with her love hole.  
I pulled his cock back at the very last moment and put my mouth over the wet cock head tasting my daughter on it.  
Kristy grimaced and again pressed her pussy against the shaft sliding up and down. I knew she wanted to fuck him but I couldn't let her.  
Suddenly Kristy lifted herself up and hovered over the cock, right in front of my face.  
"She wants me to eat her! Oh god, she wants me to eat her pussy!"  
I let go of John's cock and slid my tongue the length of my daughter's dripping pussy until I reached her clit. I wrapped my mouth around it and sucked just like she did to me.  
"Ohhhhhh ... uuuhhhhmmm ... yessssssss..." She moaned.  
I knew it was dangerous for her to say anything but John was probably in heaven at the moment and probably didn't notice.  
When I let her go she slid down along John's cock making another whimpering sound and looked at me placing her feet on John's knees in the same fashion I had earlier. She was pressed against his cock so hard her pussy lips almost entirely wrapped around his shaft. Her legs were obscenely spread open and the head of John's cock was sticking out from the top of her slit making it look like it was her cock!  
"Oh God!" I moaned and pressed my mouth to her pussy.  
I started licking my daughter's pussy and my husband's cock at the same time slithering my tongue up and down the pussy lips and shaft which was wrapped in those lips with uncontrollable lust. I wanted more of her ... I wanted more of him! I licked and sucked.  
John begun slow thrusting movements while his cock was sandwiched between my mouth and our daughter's pussy. He was ... he was fucking us!  
Kristy raised herself up again, her pussy sliding higher and higher very slowly while pressed against him until the tip of John's throbbing cock was pressed against the opening of her fuck-hole. I watched as his slow thrusts dilated that fuck hole allowing the tip of the cock to slide in.  
For some unknown reason I ... I continued to lick her pussy, watching as if hypnotized as my husband's cock slid inside our daughter. Inch by inch he slid inside of her while I twirled my tongue around her clit until she was firmly impaled on top of him. I stopped bringing her pleasure and looked up.  
"Oh yes ... oh yes ... you feel so damn good," My husband moaned.  
"Now fuck me whoever you are."  
Kristy's eyes were wide with disbelief as were mine, neither one of us expected this but could not stop it due to our sexually excited state. We both looked at each other but knew what was about to happen.  
The turmoil inside me made my mind spin. The slut versus mom were clashing in a battle of wills. Kristy looked at me questioningly, as if asking if she could. Instead of answering, I lowered my head back down to her pussy and begun licking her while she rose and fell on top of her Dad's cock fucking herself.  
"Ummm ... ohhhh ... uhhhh..." She whimpered with the rhythm of her movements.  
It was uncomfortable to follow her constantly moving pussy so I planted a wet kiss on the insight of her thighs close to her sex. I sensually licked and sucked her skin and then moved over to the other side.  
"Ohhhh ... ohhh ... uhhmmm..." She moaned watching me.  
"Ahhhhhh ... fuck ... more, fuck me more..." John moaned.  
Kristy heard her Dad's moans of pleasure and dropped down hard on top of his cock, then pulled herself up just as hard but misjudged the distance and John's cock slid out of her pussy and smacked with a wet sound against his stomach.  
"Uhhhhmmmm..." Kristy gave out a frustrating moan.  
I grabbed his wet cock and instead putting it back inside my daughter, I brought it to my mouth and slid my tongue the length of it savoring my daughter's juices. Kristy watched me with wide eyes full of lust.  
When my tongue reached the tip I opened my mouth and took John's cock deep inside licking and sucking until his cock was completely dry except for my saliva. I placed the tip of his cock at Kristy's fuck hole and she slid on top of it.  
Her face contorted with pleasure she fucked herself for few more moments increasing in speed until their juices were foaming at the base of his cock. That's when she stopped.  
Kristy sat her ass on his stomach; legs spread wide apart, the tip of his cock still partially inside her. She did not move, she just watched me.  
I licked her juices off his balls slowly moving up until my tongue licked the foaming mixture of juices at the base of his cock. From there I made my way up, licking the shaft of his meat until I reached Kristy's pussy impaled on top of it. That's when I kept going like a slut and licked my daughter's clit making her squirm. It was erotic, very erotic to be able to lick my husband and my daughter at the same time.  
"Ohhh ... Mo ... ahhh..." She almost called me Mom.  
I stared at her shaking my head in disapproval while she begun fucking herself again. When she stopped with his cock still in her, I licked. I licked from his balls to her clit in one smooth, lapping motion drinking their juices.  
The next time my slut daughter did that I licked past her pussy, brought my face up to hers by climbing on top of John's legs and kissed Kristy allowing her to taste her own juices. Kristy moaned hard at what I did.  
"Ohhh, you like that?" I asked her.  
"Uhmmmm..." She moaned.  
"You want to taste more of your pussy on my mouth you little slut?" I moaned forgetting about my husband.  
"Yes, oh god yes," Kristy moaned.  
"Oh Jesus Kate, please take those blindfolds off of me," John moaned.  
I realized with shock I just told my husband I liked her pussy. As erotic as it might seem, my husband now knew I could go both ways, a fact I wasn't sure I wanted him to know. Sharing him with my daughter might not have been such a good idea but I just couldn't stop.  
Ignoring him I slid down again and allowed Kristy to fuck herself while I licked his balls and her pussy at the same time coming up from time to time to let her taste it.  
I talked dirty to her every time I did that.  
"More slut? You want to taste more?"  
"Yes please ... uhhhhmmmm ... yes," She would answer me in a sultry voice.  
No man could last through this!  
John moaned hard and I felt his balls tighten up. He was Cumming.  
"Oh fuck yessssss ... I'm cumming! Ahhhhhhhhhhh..." He yelled.  
"No! Not inside her!"  
I grabbed the base of his cock and tried to pull it out of her but it was fully wedged inside my daughter and would not come out.  
"Ohhhhh ... yessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss..." Kristy screamed.  
Now she was Cumming! I tried to push her up but she was firmly seated on top of it and wouldn't budge. John's cock shot load after load inside our daughter and I could not do anything about it.  
"Oh god, not inside her ... she can't get pregnant!" I thought in panic. Although I knew she was on birth control pills there was always a chance.  
Kristy lay back on top of John's chest and wriggled with pleasure as she let her orgasm overcome her. John's arms and legs pulled hard on the thick cords binding him as his body tensed and his cock shot loads of cum inside our daughter's pussy until she could not take more inside her. That's when some of it leaked out from around his cock and ran down to his balls.  
With resignation I brought my face down between their legs and licked the cum off of his balls. I realized it was too late to stop him from Cuming inside her and I really wanted to taste his cum. I licked until they both settled down and Kristy slowly slid up allowing John's cock to come out of her.  
I lustfully licked his cock to his encouraging words.  
"Oh yes babe, you feel so good licking my cum and her pussy off of my cock. God, I just wish I could see it," He moaned.  
Kristy's hole was slightly open and some of my husband's cum begun to drip out of it to his stomach below. I slithered closer licking his stomach and then made my way up to my daughter's dirty fuck hole.  
She watched me as I slowly ran my tongue up her slit, tenderly touching her pussy lips and spread them to the sides exposing her hole completely. I moved my wet tongue down from her clit to her hole and extending it as far as I could, slipped it inside her warm hole and begun tongue fucking her.  
It was like opening a faucet, as soon as my tongue slid in and out of her pussy gooey liquid came out right into my mouth. I swallowed knowing it was my husband's cum and I ate it out of my daughter's pussy.  
"I'm such a dirty Slut!" Dirty words ran through my mind.  
As perverted and dirty as it was, I loved doing it! I was astonished by it but the more cum came out of Kristy and into my mouth, the more turned on I became.  
"Ohhhhhhhh ... yessssssss..." I moaned.  
It was a bit different taste than tasting John's cum directly, it had a slightly sweeter taste signifying Kristy's cum was mixed in with it. I loved it! My tongue slid in, out and all around her hole and pussy lips and clit making her moan with pleasure.  
Eventually she was dry as a bone and no more cum came out of my sweet daughter's pussy. I looked up at her just to see her looking down at me.  
John stirred and by lightly pulling on his cords let me know he wanted to be released. I pressed my finger to my lips telling Kristy to be quite while she got off her Dad.  
"Honey, I'll be right back," I whispered to him giving him a kiss.  
Our kiss lingered a bit as my husband enjoyed our daughter's taste on my mouth.  
"Uhmmm, she tastes good. Will you ever let me know who that is?" He whispered.  
How could I?  
"Maybe John ... maybe," I whispered back and walked away.  
Inside Kristy's room my daughter plastered herself to me.  
"Thank you Mom so much. Dad was wonderful, I loved every second of it and you," She breathed in my mouth while squeezing my naked ass.  
"You were the best! I wanted to scream MOM so many times! I don't know how I made it through the whole thing without saying it," She laughed.  
"Kristy, you can't. You know it would ruin everything and would probably tear this f****y apart," I held her tight.  
"Promise me you'll never do anything that would jeopardize that and quit teasing your Dad around the house. Don't think I didn't notice you wearing skimpy panties while flashing them around when he's near you."  
Kristy pulled away from me pursing her lips at me.  
"Mom, I don't know what you're talking about."  
I rolled my eyes in resignation and walked out. Getting back to the bedroom I untied John and we both snuggled in bed. He wanted to know who that was so much, I could tell from his words, from questions he asked about why I didn't want him to know.  
I answered him the best way I could while keeping Kristy's identity a secret. Eventually he fell asl**p and I lay in bed thinking of our daughter and our son, the tangle of f****y i****t I managed to get myself involved in. I thought of Gina and Elaine, Raven and Adam, Betty and even Suzie who hunted my dreams from now and then. I thought of Jason and Tim, my son's horny friends who wanted to photograph me in ever changing and explicit ways.  
Soon I fell asl**p and my dreams took me to my son's room where I had sex with him, Gina and Kristy at the same time like a slut while my husband watched, masturbated and cheered me on.  
Tuesday came around quickly and I called Jason first thing in the morning to make sure it was Ok to come over. I needed to ensure both boys knew which pictures they could post on their web site. I thought about it for a moment. It was my website, I would be the one sprawled naked for thousands of people to watch.  
I wondered who would see me like that. Some lonely men? Maybe husbands who did not find enough pleasure having sex with their wives. Maybe even young men like ... like my son. The thought was exciting but this was no the time to think about it.  
"Jason? Hi, it's Kate," I spoke as soon as I heard his voice.  
"Hi Kate, I'm glad you called."  
"I wanted to make sure it was all right to come over today and go over the pictures."  
"Today is perfect Kate, both of my parents are at work, can you make it here at noon?" He asked.  
"Yes, noon would be fine, is Tim going to be there?"  
"Yeap, he's coming over at 10."  
For some reason I felt a slight hint of disappointment which surprised me. I liked Jason especially after spending a bit of time in his house teasing him but not enough to be alone with him. But still ... I felt disappointment that Tim was going to be there.  
"Ok, then I'll see you two at noon."  
I hung up and thought about it for a moment. Was it the right thing to do? Should I let them post those explicit pictures? What if John or Tommy happen to stumble across the site during their internet searches and recognizes me? What would they think of me? How would they react?  
Those questions and more were running through my head as I begun cleaning up the house a bit. Soon, the melodious sound of our door bell filled the house and wondering who that was I looked out the side window. John was at work, Kristy and Tommy in school and I had no friends scheduled to come over.  
I tightened up the tea shirt I had on, made sure my shorts were snapped and shuffled over to the front door.  
Two men stood on the other side of the door, both of them Hispanic, one was muscular and wearing a plaid shirt with cutoff sleeves which showed his considerable biceps. And the other was shorter, skinny and wore a bandana across his forehead.  
"Hi, can I help you?" I asked surprised.  
"Hi miss, we're with Suburban Pool Construction Company and we're here to start on your pool."  
The muscular one was doing all the talking but I've noticed the shorter one's eyes were scanning me up and down.  
'How rude, ' I thought.  
I ignored his rude behavior and clapped my hands with joy.  
"Oh my god, it's about time! Do you guys need to come in or something?" I asked opening the door wider.  
"No ma'am, we can do everything from the side yard, just wanted to let you know we were going back there. We're also going to have a bobcat digging there and a dump truck in the front."  
Again the muscular one did all the talking. The shorted guy's eyes were fixed on my breasts now.  
"Ok, help yourselves, the side gate is unlocked and let me know if you need anything ok?"  
"Yes ma'am, thanks."  
Before leaving I saw both of them give my breasts a long look. I closed the door and walked up to the mirror scanning my breasts.  
Shit! No wonder they were staring. My simple tea shirt was wet from cleaning the shower and the material was clinging to my breasts! What made the matter worse, my nipples decided to stand at attention the entire time!  
I shook my head but decided not to make a big deal out of it. So what if they looked and got an eye full of my breasts! Pretty soon my entire body will be on display for thousands to see.  
Every time I thought of that it made my heart race faster in my chest and my breathing quicken. Just a few months ago I would not dare think of exposing myself in such a way but now ... now things were different. I've gained more experience and understanding of what it was I really wanted.  
I took a long bath making sure I shaved my pussy and any hair that was in the area and applied moisturizer to all shaved areas rubbing it with long, smooth strokes. I peeked out the window at the same time and saw with excitement the construction of the pool has started.  
There was a miniature digging machine on wheels; I guess that was what the muscular guy called a bobcat, which was tearing our yard up while one of the men was marking things on the ground with a can of spray paint. There was a guy who I guessed was a Forman hunched over a set of plans rolled out on our picnic table directing everyone like a concert director. From the second story window I could see the shape of the pool we picked out marked with the spray paint and realized how well it will fit in our back yard.  
"Uhhmmm..." I moaned and realized one of my fingers found its way inside my pussy.  
"God I can't, not right now," I thought and looked at the clock.  
It was eleven, it was getting late. Frustrated, I promised myself to masturbate as soon as I got back from Jason's house and put on my clothes. I decided to wear a short mini skirt with long boots on and a buttoned down the front shirt. Since it was hot outside I decided to go without any panties or bra on.  
Smiling I looked forward to feeling the cool breeze tickling my pussy hidden right under the edge of the skirt. I knew I would get such a thrill from knowing I had no panties on while talking to other people. And wearing that skirt would add to the feeling because it was so short and it would be so hard for me to keep my freshly shaved assets hidden.  
Excited, I slipped on my skirt, buttoned up my shirt, put my knee high boots on and walked downstairs ready to head out to Jason's house. Just in case, I decided to tell the foreman I would be gone. I walked out to the back yard and instantly everyone's eyes were on me. There were about a dozen workers, mostly Hispanic men.  
I froze for a moment knowing all men were staring at me. Although they kept doing what they were doing, every one of them stared at me. Conscious of their hungry looks and the fact I had no panties on under my skimpy clothes, I took a step forward. My legs separated and cool air swirled around my sensitive pussy right under my tiny skirt. I felt my pussy lips throb producing sweet moisture while my ass cheeks swayed with the step. I swallowed hard and took another step.  
My pussy lips ground together when my legs crossed giving me a pleasurable sensation and again cool air tenderly touched my already moist pussy. I thought I was going to cum from the stares I was getting. With my heart beating hard I walked my sexy walk between all the men to the other side of the yard where the foreman was. By the time I reached him I was thoroughly wet and afraid the juices were running down the insides of my thighs.  
"Hi, how are things going?" I asked to start the conversation.  
His sharp eyes gave my body one last scan and he took a deep breath.  
"Good ma'am, we're just getting started," He answered.  
I noticed his voice was a little tense.  
"I can see that, you guys are doing a lot of work tearing up my yard, thank you. I have to leave for a few hours and I wanted to make sure you don't need anything to continue your work. I believe you have my cell phone number so please give me a call if anything comes up."  
His short friend with a bandana across his forehead made his way towards us and was now staring at my breasts again hidden under my shirt.  
"Yes ma'am, I have your number."  
He paused for a moment and I noticed his eyes slid down to my breasts and the quickly back up to my face again.  
"Can I show you something? It's the location for your pump assembly; just want to make sure it would be all right with you."  
The guy with the bandana was brazenly looking at my hips and legs now. I felt like telling him to go back to work but I didn't want to make a scene. Instead I nodded my head and followed the foreman.  
Because the funny looking machine on wheels, the bobcat, already tore up the yard there I carefully placed step after step and tried to follow the foreman. At one spot I had to get over a large hole already dug in the yard. The foreman already made his way across and turned around extending his hand to help me. I knew this would be dangerous in heeled boots and a tight miniskirt but decided to try after all.  
I leaned forward stretching my leg out to place it on the other side and immediately realized the hole was bigger than I thought. Because I was already committed with most of my body moving forward I had no choice but to stretch my leg out as far as I could just to place that foot on the other side without falling into the hole.  
In panic, I reached out with both hands towards the foreman and immediately felt my miniskirt snap above my hips exposing my ass and freshly shaved pussy. My long legs stretched out and I jumped over the big hole landing in the outstretched arms of the foreman. My weight carried me forward crashing my breasts against his chest and knocking us both to the ground. I landed on top of him while he managed to hang on to me saving me from any harm.  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," I whispered embarrassed at my clumsiness.  
That's when I felt where his hands were. Both of his dirty palms were clutching my bare, and very exposed ass cheeks. There was something else, my legs were spread open and my knees were touching the ground on either side of his legs as if we were in a nasty sexual position. I immediately realized my wet pussy and probably my asshole were in plain sight of every worker behind me.  
"Oh no," I moaned in horror and pushed away from the foreman.  
Suddenly I heard whispers and whistling behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw every worker there was staring at my ass, some of them abandoned what they were doing and were making their way towards me to get a better look.  
I quickly pushed myself up and pulled my skirt down covering my pussy and ass. My face was beet red from humiliation. I heard a lot of talking in Spanish, some men even laughed still watching me.  
"Are you Ok Miss?" The foreman asked getting up.  
I turned away from the crowd of workers and facing him with red face and humiliation answered.  
"Yes I'm fine. Can you please show me what was so urgent?"  
He turned and pointed to a spot behind couple of rose bushes. My Gardenias I planted last spring were trying to come to life there.  
"Oh no, is there any other spot?" I asked concerned for the plant.  
"No ma'am, anywhere else would be an eye sore."  
"Ok, fine, just replant it somewhere else and you can use that spot for the damn filter."  
I really didn't want to stand there any longer and discuss this especially when everyone here saw my private parts. Even now the workers were all staring at me with hungry eyes.  
"Pump ma'am. Where should we plant the gardenias?"  
More questions. I looked around to see if I could find a good spot and saw all workers, young and old, staring at me. Actually, they were not staring at me but rather at my body. God those looks were hungry, if they only had an opportunity to do what they wanted with me ... so many of them ... could I ... could I take on so many?  
I shook my head. I was letting the slut side of me take over again and had to snap out of it. I pointed to a spot beside the house and walked around the big hole in the ground this time to get out of there. And just in time too, my excited nipples were hard as rocks making a big impression in my tight dress. I was a little concerned about how easily I allowed my mind to drift into the erotic zone. God I was beginning to fantasize about all those Hispanic workers taking turns on me!  
SLUT! Am I just a slut and nothing else?  
I got into the car and drove off heading to Jason's house. The mental picture of those men was in my mind the whole way to his house. By the time I pulled up in front of his house my legs were spread open, my hand was feverishly rubbing my wet pussy and in my mind I was on my fours in the middle of my back yard while worker after worker were fucking me from behind as I sucked cock after cock that came out of my wet pussy.  
Again I had to shake my head and with frustration and pull my hand away from my wet pussy. I opened the car door and got out instantly pulling my dress down since it was way above my hips. I hoped no one saw my clumsy and very revealing exit from the car and quickly walked up to the house.  
I rang the door bell and waited. A moment later Jason opened the door and invited me in. I walked in enjoying the shy looks he gave me and headed for the living room feeling the wetness between my legs. Tim was already there hunched over the lap top on the coffee table and as soon as he saw me walk in got up, extended his hand and welcomed me.  
"Hi Kate, glad you're here."  
His eyes gave me an excited once over from my head to my toes stopping at my long exposed legs for a moment. I pretended not to notice his excited look and shook his hand.  
"Hi Tim. So is this where the pictures are?" I asked pointing to the lap top and taking a seat in front of it.  
"Yes they are," He said quickly and took a seat beside me.  
Jason came around the table and sat on the other side of me. Both boys were close enough so our elbows touched form time to time. Tim leaned over and taking command of the lap top clicked on something. Instantly a page appeared which had a picture of me naked in the background and a bunch of small thumbnails in the middle of the page. The naked me was of course the Geisha me with tons of makeup which hid my identity.  
"Wow, nice," I murmured.  
Since the lap top was directly in front of me he had to lean into me a bit to operate it. Out the corner of my eyes I saw his nostrils flare as he inhaled deeply, that's when I realized he could smell my wetness. Even though I closed my legs really tight, it excited me to know that young boy was able to smell my pussy.  
Time didn't say anything, he clicked on the first small thumbnail and immediately the screen was filled with my picture. I was half naked in it showing my full breasts. I noticed how hard my nipples were in it, an obvious sign I was extremely excited while it was taken.  
"Oh my ... it's so ... so clear," I mumbled shocked at the state of my nipples.  
Everyone looking at it would know I loved having it taken.  
"I know Kate, and the camera loves you. That's why I think this site will be so successful!" He said clicking the "next" button.  
Another picture came up, this time of me tied to the chair and my legs partially spread open teasing everyone with my barely visible pussy. We went over picture after picture some of them shocking, some of them erotic and sexy. All of them showed me in various erotic stages but none of them revealed my identity. I was pleased about that and at the end praised both boys.  
"Thanks for sticking to the plan and not showing anything that shouldn't be shown."  
I got up and stretched holding my hands up above my head. I knew my mini dress moved up a bit and not having any panties on was dangerous but these two boys already saw everything there was to see on me and I needed the stretch.  
When I looked down at them I noticed they were both staring at my hips with wide eyes. My dress moved up enough to reveal the sides of my hips and I had no doubt my pussy was showing. I leisurely pulled my dress down smiling at them.  
"You two are so bad."  
Jason was smiling while Tim had a serious face. He was thinking about something, I just knew it.  
"Kate would you be willing to pose for a quick pictorial?" He asked watching me.  
I made my way from between them and leisurely walked up to the fireplace. My mind vaguely remembered showing myself to my son in front of such fireplace and then...  
"What, you mean now?" I asked intrigued.  
"Yes, even though we have a good start on the web page we're missing the content. Simply said Kate, we need more pictures."  
Both boys looked at me with hope in their eyes waiting for my answer. I thought about the last time I posed for them tied to a chair and helpless while they circled around me with their cameras taking explicit photos of my pussy, tits and ass. I thought to the moment I had with Jason in his bedroom while he helped me clean up after the photo shoot.  
"Sure, but you will have to put that make up on me again," I said looking at Jason.  
"Great! Jason you take Kate to your bedroom, get her ready and I'll set up the back drop. Thanks Kate, we really appreciate it."  
Jason got up smiling.  
"After you, you know where it is," He pointed down the hallway.  
I walked towards it already excited telling myself to come down and don't do anything stupid. We walked into his bedroom and he closed and locked the door. I was surprised he locked the door but didn't think much of it and standing in the middle of the room looked around.  
It didn't change much from the last time I was here although I noticed a new sketch on the wall, something between a big butterfly and dragon. Jason really had an artistic touch.  
"So how are you going to make me up today?" I asked innocently.  
He looked at me for a long while thinking, probably visualizing in his mind how he was going to do me and then snapped his fingers.  
"I got it, I know exactly how I'm going to do it! Go ahead and sit on my bed and I'll get the paint."  
He ran off to his closet and I took a seat on the bed thinking back to the last time I sat there while Tim interrupted my little show for Jason. We both lost our balance and Jason ended up on top of me, his long hard cock in his pants pressed against my wet slit. God I wanted to fuck him at that moment!  
"Ok, I got everything I need but it might be messy," He came back holding tubes of paint and some paint brushes.  
"Oh Jason you have to be really careful so you don't get any on my dress," I said thinking if there perhaps was a better way to do this.  
"Well, you can always take your dress off," He whispered shyly.  
I smiled knowing what his teenage mind was thinking.  
"Ok, but you just think about painting and not me being naked in front of you," I told him.  
He shook his head agreeing vigorously and waited watching me. I stood up and slowly pulled my dress above my hips exposing my pussy to him. I immediately saw his eyes widen as he caught his breath. I pulled the dress further up and finally pulled it over my head and tossed in aside. I was completely naked in front of him and took a seat back down on the edge of the bed while keeping my legs together. I placed my hands on my knees and waited.  
Jason moved up and set up his paints on the floor beside him then kneeling in front of me begun painting my face. Of course I couldn't see how he was painting it, all I knew was that he predominately used black and white colors.  
"There, I'm done with your face but I wanted to try something different today," He finally said.  
"What? What do you want to try?" I said with interest.  
"Do you trust me Kate?" He asked instead.  
"Yes, I suppose..."  
"Then don't say anything, just let me do it."  
I watched him for a moment. He was so eager to do this.  
"Ok, go ahead," I said calmly but inside I was quite excited.  
He smiled and leaned over painting my neck with careful strokes of his paintbrush. I had no idea what he was painting there and as much as I wanted to know, I kept quite. There were few times where he accidentally brushed against my hard nipples with his arm sending shivers through my body.  
When he was done he leaned back admiring his handiwork.  
"Can I see?" I asked eager to get up.  
"No! Not yet, I'm not done yet," He quickly answered.  
His next move surprised me. He leaned on my knees and bringing his paint brush to my nipples begun painting them. I quickly realized he painted big nipple rings on me. Then he started painting down from them which I didn't understand.  
Little by little my knees gave way until I spread them allowing his body to slip between.  
"Lean back Kate," He whispered.  
I did, I leaned back on the bed and supported myself on my elbows watching him work. Suddenly I realized what he was painting. From the large nipple rings he was painting a metallic chain, one from each ring extending down towards ... towards my pussy!  
His brush strokes were making their way past my belly button now and this k** ... this teenager was hunched over my spread open legs getting an eye full of everything I had between them. I knew I was wet, nothing could stop that, and I knew he saw that.  
Excited I waited until he began painting on my naval. His face close to my pussy, so close I could feel his breath on my lips but yet he exerted tremendous amount of self control. I could tell he was excited and almost drooling but he kept painting.  
Suddenly I felt his paint brush tickle my clit.  
"Uhhmmm ... what are you doing young man?" I asked enjoying his touch.  
He looked up at me and smiled.  
"I'm painting a ring on your clit."  
Again his brush touched my clit and made me shiver from excitement. I instinctively spread my legs wide ... as far as I could. My breathing was becoming more difficult and hiding it from him was as well.  
"Ohhhhhh ... you know if you continue treating me like this I might act very un-lady like," I whispered.  
He turned his wide, excited eyes at my face and grinned probably wishing I would act un-lady like. His excitement was beginning to show down in his pants, a large bulge appearing down the inside of his leg.  
"Impressive." I thought looking at the growing size.  
He went back to tickling my clit with his paint brush while I sat still barely able to control myself. I would ... I would not cross that line of making the first move although at the moment, I wanted very much to have his cock inside me. Something, a last thread of being a Mom I suppose, stopped me from loosing total control.  
"What would Tommy think?" My mind whispered at the thought of having sex with Jason.  
"Are you guys ready?" A muffled voice from behind the door woke both of us up from the world of sexual thoughts.  
"Yeah, we're coming out in a moment," Jason answered giving my pussy one last look.  
"I have to dry the paint now, are you Ok with it?"  
I shook my head up and down wondering how he would do it. I sat on the bed with my legs wide apart while he knelt on the ground, his head in between my spread open legs.  
He smiled and placed his hands on my ankles. Swallowing hard he gently lifted my feet off the ground. I watched as slowly my bent knees came up on either side of me and my feet were placed on the bed beside me spreading me even further. In this position there was nothing to hide from him. I was embarrassed that I allowed this young man, my son's friend, to do this but at the same time insanely excited.  
He moved his face closer to my already wet pussy and blew air making me shiver. I couldn't look away, he was so close. I hoped ... I wished he would go even closer, that he would make that move, that he would taste me and start what I hoped for so much at the moment.  
He shifted his eyes and looked into mine, his face merely inches away from my pussy. We were both breathing really hard, obviously excited beyond imagination. In that tense moment his silent stare was actually a question.  
"Should I continue?" His eyes asked.  
I knew it, and I knew that if I didn't answer ... if I didn't move it was giving him permission to go on. I didn't move a muscle, I just stared back.  
He focused back on my pussy and moved his face closer, maybe an inch away. I saw his tongue come out and lick his dry lips, I felt his hot breath on my tender skin. I tensed ready for the swipe of wetness I was so eagerly waiting for.  
"Alright guys, we need to move on with it or we're going to run out of time," Tim's voice came through the door accompanied by a loud knock.  
Jason jumped back and my feet slid off the bed landing with a thud on the ground. The magic moment was broken replaced by a sudden panic and guilty feeling of almost doing something I should not have been doing.  
Jason's bulge was large stretching down his inner thigh. He stood up and turning away from me adjusted his pants. I smiled; he was still a k** shy to display the wonderful manhood he was blessed with.  
"Alright, we're coming out," I shouted to break the silence.  
I put my 'signature' platform shoes on, took a deep breath and opened the door. My heart pounded in my chest as for the first time I walked out of Jason's room completely naked.  
The living room was almost the same as before with one exception, the couch seemed to be the center of the layout. The tripod with the camera was positioned directly in front of it and lights on the sides. It almost seemed like a professional photo shoot and not two horny teenagers trying to get away with things with their friends mom.  
"Wow Kate you look gorgeous, please this way," He said pointing towards the couch.  
I walked on stiff legs swaying my hips while both boys watched me with hungry eyes. When I got to the couch I looked at Tim who silently moved his finger in circle indicating he wanted me to turn around.  
I did and I did something else, I leaned against the back of the couch spreading my legs apart a bit. Tim leaned behind me taking pictures while Jason licked his dry lips watching my full tits hang down from the sides. I gave him a weak smile and throwing my head to the side looked back into the camera.  
Tim didn't waste any time, he took picture after picture but Jason didn't, he just stood there watching me. His looks were exciting me more and more. To know I was being photographed like porn star was one thing but being watched by a teenage boy in obviously lusty and desirable way was another.  
"Jason if you're not going to help take pictures then at least help Kate with posing. Why don't you make sure her hair stays out of the way, I want to be able to get a clear shot of her tits each and every time."  
Jason woke up as if from a dream and moved towards me, his face colored a bit when he looked at me. It just so happened that my long dark hair was covering my breast while my hand was on my hip and I was half way turned around posing. Tim made me hold that position while Jason came up to move my hair out of the way.  
Jason reached out and gathering my hair managed to run his fingers along my breast long enough to make that nipple stand at attention.  
"Good, now move out of the way," Tim directed.  
I gave the camera a lustful look and held the pose.  
"Jason move Kate's leg a bit to the right."  
Moving my leg 'a bit to the right' as Tim put it would expose my pussy more to the camera. Jason moved unsure giving me a questioningly look and moved up behind me. I watched excited as the teenager kneeling behind my ass moved my leg further apart while being so close to my pussy and ass. I watched him the whole time while breathing heavy.  
Click, click, I heard the camera.  
"Wow, this might be something ... you two make ... make a good picture together."  
I shook my head. Shit, that's all I need is a teenage boy in the pictures with me.  
"I think not Tim, Jason would be recognized right away," I said quickly.  
"No, no Kate. Of course not like this ... but if we painted his face as well..." He let the statement hang while we all digested what he said.  
Jason and I in pictures together would probably lead to some compromising poses. I shook my head trying to get a picture of his hard cock hidden behind those tight jeans out of my mind.  
"I don't have the time for this; I have to get back home."  
But the idea was already planted in our minds. We continued the photo shoot with just me posing. It did not feel like the last time anymore, this was me willingly showing everything to the camera. I did everything Tim asked, bent over in numerous positions, spread my legs as wide as they would go, show my ass to the camera spreading my cheeks ... EVERYTHING!  
After a while I knew I was getting wet, the moisture built up between my throbbing pussy lips begun dripping down my legs. I gave Jason a quick look and saw him watching it with his mouth open.  
"Should we take a break?" I asked knowing I should wipe some of it off.  
"No way," Jason responded quickly with the camera glued to his eye shooting pictures.  
Great! These boys will see I'm excited, that it excites me to pose for them ... that I like when they look at me with hungry eyes while I show them everything!  
"Ummm..." A low moan escaped my lips.  
I was bent over, back arched, knees wide apart showing my ass to the camera when Tim moved really close, about a foot behind me.  
"I'm doing a macro shot, Kate don't move."  
"What's a macro," I mumbled.  
"It's a really close shot, now don't move."  
I held my breath as Tim manipulated his camera from about a foot away. I tuned my head and looked back.  
"What are you taking close ups of?" I asked without thinking.  
He stopped taking pictures and looked up at me.  
"Your asshole," He whispered.  
Oh God No!  
I looked away for a moment trying to figure out how to respond to this.  
"Please don't," I finally whispered without looking at him.  
"Kate, you don't know how hot your ass is, I have to ... please," He begged.  
Again I heard the mechanical snap of pictures being taken. This boy ... my son's friend was ... was taking pictures of my ass ... hole. It seemed so dirty ... so dirty but yet ... so exciting. I swallowed hard.  
"Don't ... it's embarrassing..." I whispered back to him.  
He didn't listen, he continued. I felt the camera on my ass and strangely, knowing how dirty those pictures were, it felt good. But still I couldn't get over WHO was taking those photographs.  
"Tim ... no..." I whispered again but did not change position.  
He only looked at me.  
"Kate, spread your ass for me," His voice trembled when he said that.  
No!  
"I ... I can't..."  
He licked his lips thinking if I would allow him to do it.  
"Fine. Jason, I think it's time to bring out the rope again."  
Jason immediately whirled into action and produced heavy black rope from under the couch. Seems like they rehearsed what they were going to do to me.  
"Rope?" I raised my eyebrow.  
Suddenly my cell phone rang. I jumped a bit surprised by the muffled noise coming from my nearby purse. To my surprise Jason got my phone and handed it to me.  
"Hallo?" I said a bit nervous.  
"Hey Babe it's me, are you still out shopping?"  
It was John, my husband. I vaguely noticed Jason coming around to the back of the couch while Tim continued to take pictures.  
"Hi Honey, no ... I'm still out."  
Oh my god, I was talking to my husband while completely naked in front of two teenage boys and their camera! It felt so dangerous, so forbidden!  
"Listen, Jeannine called and invited us to a small get-together at their house tomorrow night. They're going to be people there I haven't seen in ages and it sounded really fun so I said we'll be there."  
Jason was in front of me and now took my free hand and begun wrapping the heavy coils of the black rope around my wrist. I leaned against the back of the couch letting my heavy breasts press against the pillows and allowed the young man to do that while Tim was shooting pictures from behind.  
"Oh, tomorrow, I think Tommy was talking about going to that too."  
I watched Jason's crotch as he wound the rope around my wrist and tied it to one corner of the couch. Gently he took the phone out of my hand and laid it on the couch beside my ear so by turning my head I could still put my ear to it.  
"Yes, I'm sure he'll be there with Gina. So it's set then, when will you be home?" He asked.  
Jason stretched my other hand and coiling the rope around my wrist tied it to the other post. I was now tied and stretched on the couch. I gave both ropes a firm tug and realized I was effectively immobile now ... or ... helpless would be the better term to describe my situation.  
"Oh, a little later, maybe in an hour or so."  
Suddenly I felt a hand on my ankle urging me to move it apart. Shifting my weight I did and was now very much spread open. I knew both boys were right behind me taking pictures.  
"Ok Honey, see you then."  
He hung up and I lifted my head looking back. Tim was kneeling right behind my ass, his camera pointing at my pussy and Jason stood behind Tim taking in the whole sight. I must have looked like a tied up slut slave to them.  
"Jason can you hang up my phone?"  
He moved but slow, he didn't want to leave the sight he was looking at. When he reached the phone he picked it up and hanging up put it away. Now he was looking at me from where my head was right down my back. I'm sure was looking at my ass.  
Oh God, I can't get away from these boys! Whatever I do they can see every inch of me ... every crevice...  
I was subconsciously noticing little things about my situation and the fact Jason's crotch was near my head. I stole a quick peek at it and noticed that sizable bulge again while my face turned crimson. It was still embarrassing to look at his crotch!  
"Jason, I really need you to be in this picture! Get a wig on and some glasses and get back in here. Now!"  
Tim said that with such authority and confidence that Jason immediately walked into his bedroom to look for the items Tim mentioned. I bit my lower lip trying to make myself say something. I mean, it would be inappropriate for me, completely naked, to be in the pictures with a teenager!  
And the bulge under his jeans was sooooooo big...  
I chastised myself for thinking like this and took a deep breath ready to stop this from developing any further. That's when I saw Jason.  
He wore a red wig which typically would go good on a clown and dark sunglasses. I smiled looking at him and didn't say anything. He was unrecognizable as long as he kept the wig and glasses on.  
"What tha Fuc..." Tim stopped himself and after a few seconds rolled his eyes and pointed towards the couch I was tied up on.  
"It will have to do," He said shaking his head.  
"Get behind the couch and leaning forward, put your hands on Kate's back."  
I stiffened, that means he would have to touch me! A million reasons told me I shouldn't allow this. Improper, indecent, slutty and wrong just to name a few. But one really big reason kept my mouth shut. Jason would be touching me!  
During the time I hesitated Jason came around the couch and standing in front of me leaned over. His crotch came within an inch or two or my mouth and suddenly I felt his hands on my lower back which sent shivers all over my body. My mind screamed STOP but my mouth would not open to utter the words.  
"Oh Kate..." Tim whispered.  
I didn't know why Tim said that, I could only suspect my pussy did something different now and I strongly suspected I was getting extremely wet. Tim took his pictures while Jason's hands lightly touched my back. I knew Jason would be a gentleman but I didn't know to what degree. I didn't have to wait long, very slowly his hands begun to slide towards my ass!  
I twisted my head and looked up at him in surprise and concern he might go too far while he looked down at me ... his fingers just beginning to graze the soft skin of my upper ass.  
"Perfect! Hold that pose!"  
Click, click, click!  
My knees were spread enough to expose all my private parts, I was wet and a teenager was almost touching my ass while his buddy was taking pictures of it all! What the hell was I doing!  
Jason's hands slid an inch further and his fingertips were now resting on my ass. I ... I wanted to stop him but instead ... I enjoyed his touch. For some strange reason I arched my back while my face turned totally crimson again. His hands kept slowly sliding down until he firmly held both of my ass cheeks in his hands.  
No! No, what is he doing? Doesn't he know he should not do that?  
Embarrassed I looked back at Tim. He seemed to have been waiting for that to take pictures. Now that I was looking into the camera he was snapping one after another. I sighed totally embarrassed, I didn't intend for any of this to happen. I told myself he was only touching my skin, nothing more.  
Suddenly Jason's fingers pressed firmly into my ass cheeks and I felt him starting to move his hands apart! My head whipped back with sudden quickness looking back to see where Tim was with his camera. He was right behind me.  
"Jason..." I whispered turning my head towards him.  
By the time I was able to look at his excited face he had my ass cheeks spread apart.  
Click, click, click. I could hear Tim's camera snapping away.  
"No, stop..."  
I knew I was too late but I had to let them know that what they were doing was wrong.  
"Oh fuck, look at that," Jason said amazed looking down the crack of my ass.  
"I know, I'm getting as many pictures as I can."  
The camera was constantly snapping pictures and neither one of them acknowledged my protest. I instinctively pulled on the ropes binding my wrists to the couch but they held firm.  
"Boys, please stop, not that. Jason let go," I said looking up at him.  
Jason's face was flushed with excitement when he looked down at me. He didn't say anything but he did not let go of my spread apart ass cheeks.  
"Kate, your ass has never looked better, let us photograph it," Tim murmured while taking more pictures.  
Oh god, they're not listening ... they have me tied up and they're not listening! What if they want to fuck me next!  
I twisted my head the other way and looked back at Tim just as he begun taking pictures of my spread open ass with my face in the background looking into the camera.  
"My ass yes ... my asshole no. That's so dirty."  
I enjoyed a secret little thrill from saying 'asshole' and 'dirty'. I don't know why, it just felt naughty in front of these two boys. Tim didn't stop either, he kept taking pictures.  
"Nonsense Kate. Your asshole is beautiful and you look hot when Jason spreads your cheeks open so everyone can see it."  
I tensed. Yes, everyone would see it starting with these two.  
"I don't imagine anyone wanting to see that, only you two, you're a typical teenage perverts."  
"Not true Kate. I bet anyone and I mean anyone would love to see your ass. Jason, spread it wider."  
"Jason no!" I gasped tugging at my bounds to no avail.  
Jason did not listen to me, he spread my ass with ease for Tim's camera.  
"Oh god no..." I whispered.  
"Don't fight it Kate, no one knows it's you and these pictures will be so hot!"  
"That might be so, but you two can see everything," I whispered looking at him.  
"We already saw everything."  
I hung my head low. He was right, they did, they already saw every inch of my body. What's the use pretending to be modest when I felt enjoyment from the excited looks they were giving me. I looked up at Jason with resignation trying to figure out what he would do next and what he did surprised me. Silently he let go of my ass cheeks and untied my wrists.  
"I think that's enough Tim," He said and sat down on the couch.  
I was surprised at his determination and self control. He was a good k**, he would not let anything bad happen to me. Tim slowly lowered the camera and sat down on the carpet in front of the couch. I turned around and sat down with my legs close together rubbing my wrists to bring bl**d circulation back to them.  
"I'm sorry Kate, of course I should not have tried to influence you in any way," Tim said.  
"Thanks for understanding. Thank you Jason."  
I reached over and put my hand on his thigh squeezing it affectionately. I just wanted to let him know I appreciated what he did but for some reason it came out a bit more intimate than I intended it to be. He smiled at me and I could tell his breathing increased.  
"Hope we can still take your pictures," Tim whispered.  
I felt so at ease with them at that moment, so trusting. I smiled at Tim as well, they both turned out to be gentlemen.  
"Of course, how do you want me?"  
"Just like that, don't move. Just open your legs a bit."  
My hand was still on Jason's thigh but I opened my legs. Tim was right between them, shooting his camera from below.  
"Now Kate, sit right next to Jason."  
I slid right next to Jason and my leg touched his while my hand which was on his thigh rested on the length of his leg now. I felt him shiver.  
"Good, now hold it, look into the camera ... spread your legs more ... more ... that's it."  
This was getting me excited again! The touch, the camera, being told what to do ... my pussy was becoming moist again and my breathing labored. My knees were about two feet apart and my slit was showing.  
"Now put your left foot on top of the couch, good. Now lean into Jason a bit ... more ... yes like this."  
I leaned so far into Jason my back was pressed against his chest.  
"Jason I want you to look straight with no emotions, I want you to make it look like you don't care what Kate is doing right now."  
Of course with the wig and the big pair of sunglasses he was wearing no one would be able to tell if he was excited. Jason leisurely spread his hands out on the back of the couch.  
"Kate lift your left leg and place it on top of Jason's arm on the back of the couch."  
Ok, I could do that.  
"Keep your right leg on the floor Kate."  
Oh my god, that would be hard. That would spread me completely open, no wiggle room. My heart beat hard in my chest when I did what he asked. I took a quick peek down my front. My big tits rolled to the sides, my nipples hard. My soft stomach lay flat and between my explicitly spread legs was my wet pussy. My clit was already engorged and erect, my lips spread open with moisture trapped between them.  
"Look into the camera Kate. Don't look anywhere else but the camera. The camera is where all the men are who will be looking at you, admiring your body while they pleasure themselves ... yeah I can see that excites you," He said quickly noticing my suddenly arched back.  
"Oh Tim, that's not fair," I moaned.  
"Just imagine Kate, hundreds ... no ... thousands of men pumping their hard cocks while they look at you. What do you want to show them Kate? What do you want them to see?"  
He moved all around me and Jason taking the pictures while I creamed inside from what he was saying, my mind seeing hands pumping heavily veined and large cocks. I didn't think I could spread my legs anymore but I did.  
"Oh my, look at you. Look at your pussy, it's so wet! You want me to take pictures of your wet pussy so everyone can stoke their cocks to it?"  
"Y ... yessss..." I whispered looking straight into the camera.  
"Pull on your nipples Kate, let them see you love to have your nipples pulled."  
I moved my hands towards my throbbing nipples but Jason caught them and wrapping his large hand around both of my wrists, held them over my head. I looked at his face surprised but very excited.  
He placed his free hand on top of my left breast, for the first time ever touching my private area as I rolled my eyes in pleasure enjoying the touch. His fingers squeezed my excited nipple with firmness making me moan.  
"Uhmmmmmm..."  
I watched with fascination no longer aware of the camera as my nipple was painfully squeezed. Then he pulled it and pain and excitement shot through my body down to my already wet pussy.  
"Ohhhhhhggggghhhhhmmmm..."  
My breasts rose and fell, my face felt hot and I felt like my whole body was perspiring but watched ... I watched with excitement and anticipation what he was doing to me.  
"You love it Kate, I can see that, now show it to the men who will be watching you soon. Look into the camera and show you love it."  
Tim's voice came to me as if from afar, it hypnotized me even more and looked into the lens of the camera ... no longer at him but at the inside of the lens. I moaned even more.  
"Uhhhhmmmmm ... yessssss..."  
Jason let go of my wrists and wrapped his hand around my other side cupping my breast. His fingers soon found my other nipple and squeezed hard. I brought my hands down, my left fell around his neck, my right hand fell on his legs with my hand dangerously close to his crotch. I was sprealled across his chest, my legs wide open. Jason's head was under my left armpit as he was sqeezing my nipples.  
"That's beautiful Kate, now you're doing it ... now you're doing it. Look into the camera Kate."  
I did but that's when Jason let go of my left nipple and slapped my breasts hard.  
"Ouuuuucccchhhh ... uhhhhhhmmmmm..."  
Pain and pleasure mixed inside my mind and shock, shock that he did that. My eyes were wide, my mouth open as I watched the camera Tim held. Tim moved a bit to the side and my eyes followed. Jason went back to pinching my already throbbing nipples making wet even more.  
Oh Fuck! He's slapping my tits!  
He let go of my other breast and slapped that one. Dry, smacking sound reverberated around the room followed quickly by my squeal. But I watched the camera, I didn't take my eyes of off it as my face showed mix of emotions ranging from shock to slutty desire for more rough treatment.  
Tim moved to the front of the couch again taking his photos from the side.  
"Yeah Kate, stroke his cock, you want it don't you?"  
With shock I realized my right hand found Jason's cock and through his pants I rubbed it making it grow. He was already hard, big and thick!  
Suddenly Jason slid his right hand down my stomach, past my navel and stopped it at the inside of my tight very close to my creaming pussy. I jumped at that, this was his boldest move ever! I needed to stop him but I couldn't, the excitement of having his fingers soooooooo close to my pussy was driving me insane.  
Tim saw that and moved directly in front of me, in front of my wide open legs snapping pictures. My eyes followed him as my mind vaguely registered that I was still rubbing Jason's cock.  
Stop it Kate, you need to stop it before these two boys have their way with you...  
My mind whispered. And I would ... I would ... but the camera held me captive. The camera and the knowledge thousands of men will stroke their cocks to this and ... cum!  
Jason lifted his hand and slapped the inside of my tight with f***e making me shiver, jump and yelp! With my mind picturing white sticky cum squirting out of cock after cock my hand reached for Jason's zipper and unzipped it.  
My heart beat so hard in my chest, my mind was confused at what I was doing but would deny the pleasure I felt showing myself to the camera and being treated rough by Jason. My trembling hand reached inside Jason's pants and I felt his hard cock through the thin material of his underwear.  
"Uggghhhmmm..." I moaned from the pleasure of being able to touch his hard meat.  
Jason ran his hand under my spread leg and squeezed the inside of my tight, spread his fingers wide until his fingertips reached my wet pussy lip on that side. His finger slid across the wet skin with ease playing with it.  
As wrong as it was I allowed him to do that without changing position, still looking into the camera, still spreading my legs, still touching his cock.  
Suddenly I realized touching his big cock through his underwear would not be enough for me. After all, he was touching me directly. I pulled my hand out and undid the button. Now I had more room to explore.  
"Yeah Kate, pull his cock out and ... and do what you want with it. Let everyone see you love cock," Tim's inviting voice teased my mind.  
I twisted my body and looked at the outline of Jason's cock. A thick and long shaft was hidden under a white pair of underwear. His cock lay to the side, stretching across his stomach until the tip hung over his hip. His cock was so big and hard it filled and stretched the material of his underwear to the max. I moved my eager hand over the length of it amazed at the size. One little movement of my hand would release it ... one little movement...  
Jason moved his hand a bit and his fingers grazed the other side of my wet and tingling pussy sending waves of pleasure through my increasingly tense body. I tensed from the touch and involuntarily wrapped my whole hand around his thick shaft.  
Tim saw that and moved a bit photographing it. The effect was a picture of me laying across Jason's body, my legs spread while his hand was between them playing with my wet pussy and me ... my hand holding on to his big cock through his underwear. I knew my face reflected slutty desire I felt at the moment.  
"Nice Kate, I want more, more Kate ... just let yourself go, do whatever comes to your mind. Show everyone what you really want."  
Cock, I want that cock, I want to taste it so bad. My mind screamed.  
On the outside I pretended to fight a battle which both boys could see. I closed my eyes and with great difficulty pulled my hand away from that amazing cock.  
"I can't boys, you know I'm married ... I can't do that."  
"Kate, you're just posing, nothing else and it's considered art. Some models would kill for this opportunity."  
He said that very calmly and went back to taking his pictures. I looked at the camera now poised between my legs and rolled my eyes. My hand reached out and touched Jason's cock again.  
"Yes Kate, do it," Tim whispered.  
I knew exactly what he wanted me to do, I just had to get up the courage to do it.  
"Ok, just for the art aspect of it," I said looking at Tim.  
He just smiled and patiently waited knowing eventually I would give in.  
Ok, I think I'm Ok to do it in front of these boys Do what? What was I planning on doing? I was confused, excited and a bit embarrassed but with trembling hands I hooked my fingers in the waistband of Jason's underwear and carefully lifted. I held my breath as Jason's massive cock sprung free from the confines.  
"Oh my god..." I whispered looking at it.  
It was huge, at least 10" long! This was an 18 year old k** with such a huge cock! My trembling hand automatically wrapped around the heavily veined shaft. He was so thick my fingers could not meet holding the circumference of it. I gently pumped the shaft and Jason moaned slightly arching his back.  
I begun gently stroking him watching the purple mushroom-like head totally exposed so close to my mouth. Matter of fact, my mouth was heavily salivating watching the huge cock. I noticed some pre-cum forming at the tip and I instinctively licked my lips. That's when I realized Tim had his camera pointing at my face taking pictures.  
"Tim, no..." I whispered confused and embarrassed he was photographing this.  
"Do it Kate," He whispered.  
Oh my god, he wanted me to suck it! He wanted me to suck his buddy's cock so he could photograph it! Me, thirty five year old woman who could easily be their mother. I trembled at the seductive thought and wasn't sure if I should.  
Oh they know I'm a slut now, they probably know I'm a slut so I should just do it!  
I pumped Jason's cock almost convinced I should suck it when he tensed and moaned ready to cum! I was so surprised I opened my mouth to shout at him not to when his cock stiffened and a stream of white sticky cum shot out of the tip and into my opened mouth. The stream hit the back of my throat with such f***e I choked for a brief moment and swallowed.  
The next stream of cum hit me square on my closed lips while I swallowed the first. It splashed against them and splattered all over my face. I felt the hot cum all over my cheeks, chin and even my nose. In shock I opened my mouth again to say something just in time to receive his next load which did not let up on f***e and intensity. The salvo hit the back of my throat tickling it and I instinctively swallowed that one too.  
I realized I was still pumping his big cock probably making him cum even more. I looked over at Tim who held the button of the camera continuously making it shoot one picture after another never missing a beat. My face turned crimson from the embarrassment of having this photographed and I looked away from the camera, that's when I felt another stream splatter across my face. It laid its sticky trail across my forehead, nose and cheek.  
"Oh my god Jason, how much more do you have?" I said. No, I moaned.  
"Ohhhh, oh Kate, oh Jesus," Jason moaned, his head back, eyes rolled back.  
I thought he was done so I pumped his cock the length of it. That's when his hips moved up and another stream shot out of his cock splashing along my forehead and hair. Some of it dripped down to my lips so without thought I opened my mouth, stuck my tongue out and licked it. The lens of the camera was pointed straight at me.  
Oh god, this is so fucking good!  
That's when I came. A wave of ecstasy hit me and quickly spread throughout my body.  
"Uhhhhhhmmmmmmm ... oh fuck yeasssssssssss..." I moaned coming.  
I opened my mouth, stuck my tongue out and pumped Jason's cock waiting for more precious cum. He didn't disappoint me. Another stream of cum shot out of his cock and right into my mouth. I swallowed desperately as if it was a precious liquid which my life depended on and pumped his cock for more. I knew I was a mess, a slut covered in cum wantonly opening her mouth for more and being photographed but I didn't care anymore. I wanted more cum.  
But he was spent. The next stream was weak and barely able to reach my chin. I felt the cum drip off of it and right onto my tits. The next one was so weak it barely left his cock so I moved up ... moved up so close I could have extended my tongue and licked the tip of his cock. I wanted to so much! I was ready for this. I was ready to show him what my mouth can do so I opened my mouth wide.  
"Shit! Wait! FUCK NOT NOW!"  
I pulled back a little and looked at Tim with surprise registering again that he was there. He was on his knees right in front of the couch, sort of between Jason's spread open legs looking down at his camera.  
"Shit! My memory card is full," He looked at me with desperation.  
"Kate, wait just wait, let me download this. I'll be right back, don't move."  
He ran to the coffee table and quickly connected his camera to the lap top. But the moment has passed and my breathing was coming back to normal. I realized suddenly what I've done. I nearly put Jason's cock in my mouth.  
"Oh Jesus..." I whispered letting go of Jason's cock.  
It slapped his stomach slowly becoming semi soft. I moved up and sat straight beside Jason who was looking at me with a red face.  
"I'm sorry Kate," He whispered.  
"Oh, you don't have to be sorry about anything," I said feeling more of his cum dripping to my lips.  
I smiled and extending my tongue licked my cum covered chin. He watched me mesmerized. I smiled at him and used my hand to wipe cum from my forehead and then my cheek. He watched my every move. He probably wanted to see how slutty I could be. Well, I wouldn't disappoint him. Seductively, I slipped my cum covered fingers into my mouth and licked them clean.  
That's when my phone rang again. It lay right beside me so I picked it up and answered. It was John again.  
"Honey, how much longer are you going to be?"  
I used my other hand to get more cum from my other cheek.  
"Hmmm ... not much longer sweetheart, I'm almost done."  
I put my wet fingers in my mouth and sucked. Both Jason and Tim were watching me.  
"Tommy and Kristy were asking me if tonight is a good night for taking some f****y photos."  
I stiffened and my heart begun beating faster. I remembered damn well what happened during our last 'f****y photo sessions'.  
"Maybe sweetheart, I'll have to see if I can get dinner done on time."  
Both Tommy and Kristy were asking which meant only one thing; they wanted to get me into more compromising positions. The Mom in me dreaded it but the Slut in me was already getting excited. And it seemed like my husband was eager to have it happen, I could feel it in his voice.  
"Thanks Honey, I'll let them know you might be game to do it tonight. Oh, and come home soon so we can wrap up dinner."  
He hung up while I sat naked and covered in Jason's cum thinking about what might happen tonight. How far should I allow things to develop?  
"God Kate, you should see some of these pictures, you look so hot in them," Tim moaned scrolling through the pics on his lap top.  
I thought about how erotic it would be to sit down completely naked and look at them with both of those boys next to me. How erotic it would be and how dangerous, in my current state of sexual arousal I might even let them...  
"Sorry Tim, I have to go, f****y duties call. You guys look at them and..." I hesitated for a moment, "And post the ones you think should be posted," I finally finished.  
I put a lot of trust into them but I was sure my make up would hide my identity well. Both of them looked at me and shook their heads vigorously.  
"Kate, we will, we won't post anything which could jeopardize your identity. We promise, you can trust us." Tim's voice carried lots of reassurance.  
"I know, just send me a link to the site once you're done and I'll take a look. I have to clean up, Jason you don't mind if I use your bathroom..."  
Jason didn't mind and I did the best I could under the circumstances wiping his wet cum with a tissue. I wanted to hurry since I was already late for dinner with my f****y.  
Ten minutes later I was out the door and heading to my house. A slight scent of Jason's cum remained about me so I promised to take a shower before I would start on dinner.

I felt so dirty driving home, couple of times I actually checked to see if Jason's cum was still on me. He came so much! And I allowed it to get into my mouth!

Slut Reverberated through my mind.

Calling myself a slut just added to my already aroused state. I had an orgasm when Jason sprayed his cum all over me but I still felt unsatisfied. One thing was for sure, I was so glad both boys behaved themselves and didn't cross the line. I knew that if they did it would complicate things so much. I was their friends Mom and not a slut they could just fuck whenever they wanted. True, I couldn't help to think and fantasize and maybe...maybe deep inside wish Jason would take me and fuck me right there on the couch in front of Tim and his camera but that was all, just a fantasy. Would I ever let those two boys do anything more other than just take nasty pictures of me? Only time would tell but I promised myself I would do all I could not to let them take advantage of me.

When I finally got home I noticed the house was a mess. The construction crews were already done for the day but left piles of dirt all over the back yard and a huge hole where the pool was going to be. Kristy ran up to me quickly and after giving me a quick hug pointed to the back yard excitedly.

"Mom, did you see the pool?"

"Not much of a pool yet sweetheart, unless you want to swim in a mud hole," I said giving her a sideways look to see if she noticed the smell of cum on me.

She was so excited about the construction of the pool she didn't even notice.

"I know Mom but its starting! It should take them what, a week to finish? I can't wait! Are you going to go skinny dipping with me?" She said seductively grabbing on to my waist and pulling me to her.

I quickly looked around to see if anyone noticed, after all John and Tommy were both home.

"Let's just wait for the pool to get done before we even think about anything like that."

I gently pushed my daughter away and gave her a smile. Her lips pouted for a moment and then her eyes narrowed.

"Maybe you'd want me to come over later and visit you and dad? Would that help you make up your mind about skinny dipping with me?"

She leaned against the wall, licked her finger and moved it down to her thigh. She wore a skirt which stopped right above her knees. Her wet finger was now slowly raising that skirt in front of me exposing her soft thighs.

"Kristy stop," I whispered.

"You mean you don't want me to come to your room tonight? You know how dad loves it."

She was right. John learned to expect that special treat thinking it's a call girl I brought to our bed to spice up our love life. He was blindfolded and tied to the bed when she came over and little did he know it was his own daughter who sucked his cock so many times now. And I, her mom, allowed her to...to fuck him while I ate her pussy. Oh god, what was I becoming?

She raised her skirt enough for me to see her panties with her pussy underneath. I swallowed hard from the temptation I felt to drop to my knees and eat her.

"I'm going to start dinner and you better come down young lady. I want you to behave yourself tonight."

She laughed and seductively licked her lips watching me. She was so bad. As soon as she heard footsteps she pulled her skirt down and gave me a wink. Tommy burst into the living room looking at both of us.

"Mom, you're home, great. When is dinner going to be done?"

He looked out the window as Kristy and I admired his behind. Only after he turned around and headed to the kitchen I realized Kristy watched him the same way I did, with hunger. I shook my head and headed for the kitchen where I started on dinner. I would have to watch her so she didn't do anything stupid. After all, he was her b*****r and I didn't need to have both of them jumping into sack together.

Dinner came out great, everyone was hungry and we ate at the dining table like always chatting about small things, teasing each other and laughing. Throughout the whole dinner I got the feeling of being a little rushed. Everyone was a bit short and ate their dinner quick. I had the feeling dinner was just a formality as if everyone waited with anticipation and wanted to get the meal done and over with.

Kristy and I cleaned up the table and did the dishes while John and Tommy opened a bottle of wine and poured 4 big glasses. I was surprised as we generally didn't allow k**s to have alcohol.

"Just this one time babe," He winked at me when I gave him a questioning look.

We drank and laughed and soon opened another bottle.

"Phew, at this rate you guys are going to get me too d***k to do anything," I said feeling the effects of the alcohol.

"Oh Mom, you only had three glasses, don't tell me you're such a lightweight," Kristy said and hiccupped loudly immediately putting her hand up to her mouth.

"Ooops," She said and we all laughed.

"You know, this is probably the first time we have ever done this," John laughed watching his daughter try not to hiccup again.

"Yes it definitely is, and talking about lightweights," Tommy looked at his s****r meaningfully, "I am tempted to get my camera and document this."

As if everyone was waiting for someone to bring up the photo subject John and Kristy immediately chimed in.

"Yes, why don't you son. It would make some interesting photos."

"Yes, get it, we were going to take pictures tonight anyway. But first let me and Mom get ready. There is no way I'm going to let you take my photos looking like this."

Kristy got up and grabbing my hand pulled me behind her. She led me upstairs and locked the door to my bedroom as soon as we were inside. She looked at me for a moment calculating something and I got the uncomfortable feeling she had something daring in mind.

"Come on, let's take a quick shower and get decked out," She said laughing and pulled me behind her.

"Kristy, no we don't have to, let's just put some make up on," I protested but she would not have any of it.

Soon we were both in the shower washing our hair, soaping up and watching each other. Kristy was beautiful, a split image of me with long dark hair, tight stomach and ass and nice pair of tits. I of course had some years on her which showed in softer curves, a soft stomach and wider hips.

I closed my eyes and soaped up my hair but suddenly felt Kristy rubbing soap over my breasts.

"Kristy, what are you doing?" I said surprised.

"Just making sure you're clean for the photo shoot."

I shrugged my shoulders and washed my hair getting a secret thrill from my daughter's touches. Soon I felt her hands slide down to my stomach and then my pussy.

"Uhhhmmmm...Kristy, stop," I whispered feeling my excitement beginning to build.

"Mom, we have to make sure you're clean there too just in case the camera gets a shot at it."

"No way young lady, there will be no shooting that," I answered playfully.

I tried to wash out the soap out of my hair and eyes as quickly as I could but she managed to thoroughly wash my pussy even sliding her soaped up hand down the crack of my ass and touching my asshole.

"Uhhhmmm...Kristy..." I whispered breathing heavy.

"Oh Mom, you like that?" She asked excited.

She rubbed my ass with one hand and my pussy with the other soaping me and driving me insane. Having my pussy and ass rubbed at the same time somehow made me spread my legs apart and her movements increased.

"Ohhhh daughter please stop, we have to get back downstairs," I whispered finally able to look at her with no soap in my eyes.

She planted a long, wet kiss on my lips and pulled away.

"Why didn't we ever take a shower together before?"

I could tell she was getting excited herself. Her movements were long and sensual and she was putting more pressure on my ass and pussy. I was afraid she might penetrate me with her fingers soon so I twisted out of her grasp and soaped up my hands.

"Your turn," I said breathing heavy.

She smiled and turning around put her hands against the shower wall high above her head. She spread her legs and stuck her perfect ass out.

"I'm all yours Mommie."

I bit my lower lip watching her ass and started soaping her lower back. Her skin was so smooth! I ran my hands around to the front cupping her breasts lightly and soaping them, then slid them down to her stomach and soaped that area. I then ran one hand down to her puss and one down the crack of her ass to her tiny brown hole touching for the first time.

"Oh Mom, you're turning me on so much. Maybe we should skip the photo session and stay up here for a while."

The photo session! John and Tommy were waiting while we...

"God we have to hurry," I said and started rising off.

Jesus how could I forget what we were supposed to do so quickly? Must have been the wine. Kristy panted but rinsed off as well. I knew she wasn't satisfied and neither was I. We quickly put make up on, dried our hair and stood there in the middle of the bedroom completely naked.

"Mom, you're going to have to go first. We'll have to deck you out so the guys are drooling."

I watched her with curiosity already buzzing from the wine I drank when someone knocked on the door.

"Honey, I got some wine for you guys and a question. How much longer?" I heard John's impatient voice.

"Wait a second," I said and put my robe on.

I cracked the door and took the two glassed from him. He tried to take a peek inside but I blocked him.

"How much longer?"

"I don't know, we're trying to decide what to wear."

"Well wear something sexy and hurry," He managed to say before I closed the door on him.

I handed Kristy a glass and took a deep drink from mine.

"Ok, you heard Dad, he wants sexy. First we have to get you a pair of hot panties."

She walked up to my drawers and after rummaging through them held up a pair. I swallowed hard.

"Kristy, those are small."

I shook my head from side to side and she shrugged her shoulders and threw them at me.

"Put those on Mom. Dad wants sexy."

I picked up the tiny pair and turning them over in my hands put the glass of wine down. I stepped into them and pulled them up. The solid white panties covered my crotch area and my pussy but stopped right above my clit leaving the rest bare. The white waist band followed up over my hips and disappeared between my ass cheeks. My whole stomach and pubic area which was cleanly shaved were exposed.

"No way," I whispered looking at myself in the mirror.

Kristy already had something out of my drawer and handed it to me. It was my white see-through lingerie teddy. I shook my head at her but decided to play along and slipped it on. The teddy only covered my top and stopped at my hips leaving my panties exposed. The front was split in two with sheer, see-thru material covering my breasts and then joining at the bottom covering my pubic area right above my panties. The two pieces covering my breasts were tied together below my breasts to keep them from spilling out. The back was exposed with thin strings holding the pieces together and same strip of see-thru material above my ass joining together. The result was my whole ass exposed with only strings of white panties between my ass cheeks.

"There is no way I'm going to wear this in front of Tommy."

"Mom, Dad wants sexy and this is sexy."

I shook my head. As much as I wanted to wear this for Tommy I couldn't. It was too much for a Mom to show herself like this in front of her son.

"This is more than sexy Kristy. I...I need something else."

I pulled off the teddy and quickly decided on a plain white shirt buttoned down the front which extended past my hips covering my panties.

"Ok, if you're going to wear this, you're going to wear only this," Kristy pushed her ass against the drawer closing it.

"Now, on to the shoes."

She pulled me along behind her and picked out a red pair of high heels. After slipping them on I looked in the mirror. I was relieved to see most of my body parts were covered sufficiently. The tiny pair of panties will be under my shirt and if I was careful enough no one would see them.

"Ok, this will do. Now what about you?"

She was still naked so we quickly picked out a similar outfit for her complete with a pair of black high heels and walked out of the room. I complained that the panties she wore covered her much better than mine but all she said was that we were not going to show the men our panties so it didn't matter. I was not so sure but played along.

As soon as John and Tommy heard us walk into the living room they both looked in our direction. Tommy's eyes were wide and his mouth dropped open as he watched me and his s****r walk in dressed only in loose shirts. John only smiled and licked his lips watching Kristy.

I was on pins and needles. I never thought I would walk into the room dressed the way I was where my husband and son could see. I was dressed sexy...very sexy...daringly sexy. One careless move, one moment of distraction and I stood a chance of exposure.

Of course exposing myself to my son or my daughter was no big deal but not in front of my husband! He could never know that his son fucked me so many times in so many different ways!

"Wow girls! You both look great! Nice outfits, will make it for a very interesting photos."

John was the first to regain his composure and walked up to both of us with another glass of wine. He reached around me and squeezed my ass gently while giving me a kiss.

"Uhhmmm...honey, you look amazing."

"Don't get your hopes up," I whispered back to him knowing he would love to see ma naked instead.

Tommy picked up his camera and begin directing right away.

"Mom, you stand there, good let your hair fall over your left shoulder, yes like that."

I moved and stood the way my son told me, sipping on my glass of wine which by now was making me more than a little tipsy, and enjoyed how his shining eyes looked at me. It was that same hungry desire I saw in them when he took very first photos of me in our garage and on top of his bike. God, that was so long ago.

"Kristy, you stand next to Mom, yes just like that, hand on your hip, now both of your look into the camera."

Kristy and I made pretty faces and looked into the lens of the camera, the same lens which already seen every single uninhabited inch of my body. It was d j vu all over with the exception that now my husband and my daughter were seeing it.

Tommy laid down in front of us and begun shooting from the floor. I gave John a quick look but didn't see him object in any way. Just to be on the safe side and not show my panties I turned sideways to him and faced Kristy. My daughter immediately slid closer to me and put her left leg in between my opened legs so her hip brushed against my pelvic tickling my pussy.

"That's great, now mom put your hands around Kristy's waist."

I swallowed hard and did what he asked. Kristy brought her hand around my waist as Tommy shot us from below. I could feel my daughter's hand on the lower part of my back sliding down until it stopped on the upper part of my ass. It was provocative and appeared to be making hell of an effect on my husband and son. Their eyes were widening and their breathing increasingly difficult. I smiled. How typical of men to want to see two women in a sexy pose. I just imagined what seeing a Mother and Daughter in a sexy pose was doing to them.

I felt Kristy press her hip into me more and looking down I noticed she spread her legs. Giving Tommy a peek I saw he was shooting up. I quickly realized she wanted to show him her panties. I knew that after watching her b*****r and his girlfriend having sex she looked at Tommy differently, and it wasn't as her b*****r anymore. Would she ever give him an opportunity to fuck her? Knowing Kristy, she probably would and I should probably try to prevent this but for now, seeing Kristy try to expose herself to her b*****r was actually turning me on. What a bad Mother I was.

Licking my lips I moved the edge of her shirt up a bit. Kristy immediately gave me a look of surprise but quickly went back to looking into the camera. I felt her whole body stiffen up a bit as Tommy shot us from below. Kristy's shirt was up enough to show her pink panties and with her spread legs her b*****r had a good view of them. The material of her panties wasn't one to show her wetness but it was hugging her enough to show her camel toe. The slight crease in the middle indicated exactly where her slit was. I swallowed hard and putting my hand under the edge of her shirt, tugged on the waist band of her panties. For some wicked reason I was getting a kick out of showing my daughter off like this.

"Oh god..." I heard an almost inaudible whisper from Kristy.

Tommy's eyes were bulging out and so was John's. John moved up and sat on the couch directly behind Tommy watching us intensely. I pulled harder digging her panties into the pouch of her young sex until all intimate details were plainly visible underneath the thin material. The camel toe she showed was very pronounced and showed the length and size of her slit with excruciating detail. I noticed her face becoming red but she stayed in this position as her bother took her pictures and dad watched.

Suddenly I felt the hand she had on my ass move sliding my own shirt up, exposing my ass. I held my breath as she very slowly lifted my shirt up until we stood there in the middle of our living room in a sexy embrace, my ass exposed, my daughter's panties showing with a big camel toe, with my son taking pictures of us. Giving Tommy a look I quickly realized he was watching my ass and even rolled to the side where he could take pictures of my exposed ass.

I looked at my husband unsure of what he would think of this but all he was doing was staring at our daughter's exposed panties. I had nothing to worry about but didn't know how far to go. Kristy seemed impatient. She twisted and faced me, her eyes shining with sexual excitement watching my lips so close to hers. For a second there I thought she was going to kiss me, so I instinctively grabbed her hair and pulled her back keeping her from kissing me. She melted in my hands, she put up no resistance!

Could I...could I do whatever I wanted? Would she let me? How much more should I show her b*****r?

Dirty questions reverberated through my mind as my breathing became progressively labored. I pulled her hair back hard and made her face the camera. For the first time I saw concern on her face mixed with shock and pleasure. Her hands dangled limp by her side as she stood there waiting for what I would do next. I glanced at Tommy and my husband and smiled, they were riveted in their positions with wide eyes waiting...waiting like hungry puppies.

Holding my daughter's hair I brought my other hand to the top button of her shirt and slowly worked it free exposing some of her cleavage, giving the camera sexy looks. I could feel her breathing heavily and watching me, watching my lips. It was obvious what she wanted. I brought my face close to her and felt her push towards me. I waited until her lips almost reached mine and pulled on her hair pulling her head back.

"Ugggghhhhmmmm..." A frustrated moan escaped her lips.

I heard the clicking of the camera and John adjusting, no doubt with a big hard on in his pants. This was so crazy! They were all watching me at the edge of their seats. I enjoyed doing this, I enjoyed keeping them there. And something else was extremely enjoyable, I realized. It was controlling my daughter, it was manipulating her and dominating her! I gave the camera a sexy look and begun playing with Kristy's other button. The first one was no big deal but this one would expose much of her cleavage. She looked down at my hands scared like a little girl, wide eyes, cheeks blushing wondering how much she would show to her b*****r and Dad. Suddenly the button came free and her cleavage became exposed past her breasts.

"Uhhhhhhh...oh Mom...ahhhhhh...oh Mom..."

Again she looked at my lips, she wanted me, she didn't care her b*****r and Dad were watching she just wanted to kiss me. I kept her at bay but her hand came up and rested on my hip seductively playing with my bare skin. I looked at Tommy, he was taking pictures. I looked at my husband, he was sitting up watching us with his mouth wide open and an obvious bulge in his pants.

How far should I go? How far?

Looking at her cleavage I though perhaps one more, one more button would expose her stomach but should keep her breast hidden. I felt Kristy tremble when I lifted my hand resting it on her stomach, searching for that one button which could expose her.

"Oh God Mom, are you going to...are you going to...do it?" She whispered, no one else heard it.

I looked at her and pulled her hair hard making her stick her breasts out. She was panting from excitement, chest heaving. I pulled on the button and looked at what she showed. Kristy's shirt opened down to her panties where it was only held together by one last button. Her breasts were nearly exposed; the edges of her shirt covered her pink nipples but barely, the brown prickly skin of her aureoles slightly showing. Her tight stomach shone with smooth skin and slight perspiration exposing her down to her pink panties and that wonderful camel toe.

Oh fuck...I have her almost naked.

I didn't know what my husband was doing, I didn't know what he was thinking watching this but I knew I loved what I was doing. Her young body trembled in my grasp and I controlled it. I could smell my daughter's excitement, her sex, I knew she was wet and was probably showing it to her b*****r and his camera but so was I. I was excited and wet. With one last move I slid my hand up the front of her shirt and grabbing her panties pulled hard.

"Uuuuuhhhhhhmmmmmm..." A long sensual moan came out of my daughter as an orgasm overtook her.

She came! She came from my grasp...from exposing her to her b*****r and her Dad! I looked at Tommy who stopped taking pictures and watched Kristy's panties. So was John. When I looked down I saw the panties no longer showed a camel toe, I pulled them up so hard they slid between her pussy lips and were wedged in her slit. I practically exposed her whole pussy!

I had to stop, I had to stop somewhere! Taking a deep breath I let go of her panties and her hair and hugged her. She embraced me and held on for a few moments, breathing deeply and trying to calm down. That's when I heard the clicking of the camera again. Tommy regained his senses and was taking our pictures again.

"Thanks, now my turn..." Kristy whispered to me pulling away.

"Wait...what do you mean..." I whispered back but it was too late.

Kristy already had both of my hands pinned in the back, fingers lacked in such way I couldn't fee them and pressed against my ass. She slipped to the side and looked at her b*****r and his camera.

"Ready for Mom?"

All Tommy did was shook his head up and down watching us with wide eyes. I gave my husband a look and saw he was pretty much in the same state, anticipation to see what Kristy was going to do to me. I felt a bit of panic knowing how Kristy can be, knowing what she did in Betty's sex shop, she was capable of doing anything at this moment.

She started slow and slid her hand along my waist until she was firmly pressed against me and hugging my waist, her head pressed against my shoulder.

"Uhhhhh...that's nice," Tommy whispered taking pictures.

After a few seconds her hand squeezed me harder and slid up a bit settling right under my breasts. I felt cool air hit my hot pussy and knew I showed my tiny panties to my son's camera. I dared not to look at my husband; I didn't know what he thought of it, what he thought of me, a Mother showing her tiny little panties to her son.

Kristy moved directly behind me and pulled my hands down forcing me to stick my heaving breasts out. I felt my fingers press against her pussy in the back which was hidden from my husband and son. Kristy's hand slid around my waist, up my stomach until her young fingers touched the very top button of my shirt. I stiffened up looking at what she was doing.

"Ughmmm..." A low moan came out of my mouth as she freed that button.

I couldn't hold it back as I saw my deep cleavage and parts of my breasts expose. Kristy pressed my fingers against her panties and whispered.

"I know you like it, now pose for Tommy."

I tensed hearing her words but knew she spoke them low enough so no one else could hear them. I...I did what she asked, I posed with parts of my breasts exposed. I heard her breathing deepened when she realized I did what she said. I was dying to see the reaction on my husband's face but just could not bring myself to look.

"Nice, your tits are almost showing and Tommy's taking your pictures..." Kristy whispered again sending shocks of excitement up and down my tense body.

Her fingers found the next button and begun to work on it. I looked down and knew if she released that one I could potentially show more breasts then I ever had.

"No, stop..." I whispered back to her and tried to wiggle my hands free.

All I succeeded in doing was dig my fingers deeper into my daughter's panties which felt quite clammy. Suddenly I felt the button release and my shirt slid further to the sides.

"Ohhhh..." Another audible moan which I hoped no one but my daughter heard.

Kristy smiled into the camera and I'm sure noticed how wide her b*****r's eyes were, how tense he was watching his Mother's tits coming into view of his camera. Kristy loved it. I could tell. She gently slid her index finger down my skin until she hooked it on the NEXT button. My breathing was now coming in gasps. My tits were exposed enough, and she was about to bare them even more. If there was ever a time to stop what was happening, it was now.

"Kristy...oh god, what are you doing?" I whispered.

True, I exposed her a bit but nothing like what she was doing to me. In response I felt her press her cunt into my fingers allowing me to feel the dampness between her legs. Her index finger wrestled with the button for a moment and then it was done. The button slipped through the hole and my shirt opened more. I was afraid to look down but I could feel cool air around my nipples. I bit my lower lip in panic and looked at my son. Tommy's eyes reflected what I was afraid I showed excitement...shock...wonder. I looked at my husband afraid of what I might find there but his expression was even more excited than our son's. He was even licking his lips watching what our daughter was doing to me.

I finally found the courage to look down at my tits to see what I showed. The shirt was pushed to the sides and only held by one button at my crotch level. My big tits were exposed down the middle INCLUDING my nipples!

"Ohhhhhh...Goooooddddd..." I moaned.

Click, click, click.

I heard the sound of the camera taking my pictures. I looked up at my son who came closer taking photos of my exposed and very hard nipples, my heart pounding, panic in my mind, but an unstoppable excitement coursing through my body.

"Uhhhmmmm...you like that, don't you?" My daughter whispered and pushed my hands down making me stick my tits out more.

The edges of my shirt were f***ed to slide further apart, a good inch past my nipples when my big tits stuck out.

"No...no I don't..." I squealed back to her.

Of course my reply to her was a lie but I didn't want her to know, I didn't want my son or husband to see it. My tits rose and fell from my heavy breathing.

"Don't lie to me, tell me you like it."

Suddenly I felt one of my fingers slip between the fabric of her panties and slide into the wet folds of her hot pussy. I quickly looked at my son and husband to see if they noticed, but they were too busy looking at my tits.

"Oh God Kristy...oh god..." My excited whisper came out as my face begun to warm up.

"Tell me you like it...like it like a slut..."

Hearing my daughter whisper that in my ear in the presence of my son and husband was incredible! Pleasure shot through my brain and my body reacted by arching my back and sticking my tits out more. My daughter smirked at me.

"I know you do...I can see it..."

"Uggggghhhhmmmm...oh god Kristy...I...I do...ohhhhh god I like it."

"Mom, you look beautiful."

I looked at Tommy with a blank stare, barely registering what he said. Kristy brought her hand to my last remaining button and begun working it free. John cleared his throat and leaned forward watching our daughter's fingers with sexual anticipation. I couldn't say anything, I couldn't answer my son, I just watched as my daughter undid the last remaining button and my shirt fell to the sides completely exposing my tits.

"Oh My God!"

This time I moaned aloud, I couldn't help it, I couldn't stop it. Now they all knew how I felt about what was happening to me. John's look was that of a slight surprise but definitely approval. Tommy looked like he wanted to get closer and bite my nipples. Kristy added fuel to the fire.

"Good Slut...stick those big tits out so your son can see," She whispered in my ear and I was so glad no one else could hear.

My face already felt warm but hearing her call me a slut made it feel like it was on fire.

"Now Kristy, take Mom's shirt completely off, it's not doing anything anymore," Tommy directed. Surprisingly his voice was calm.

My daughter obediently slipped my shirt off.

"Now face Mom, open your shirt and try to cover Mom's breasts with your shirt, then both of you look into the camera."

Kristy reacted coming around, facing me and opening her shirt. Her tits and hard, excited nipples came into my view. I licked my lips as she stepped closer and suddenly our nipples touched. An electrifying feeling ran through me and I could tell my Daughter felt the same thing. Did my son do this on purpose?

"Nice, just like that."

My breathing increased as soon as our breasts touched and when Kristy leaned into me her breasts smashed into mine with tender sexuality. Tommy tried to peek in on his s****rs tits but could not get a good look. I was left standing in front of my son and husband in a tiny pair of panties.

"Great Kristy, now take your shirt off but keep your and Mom's breasts covered as much as you can with it. I know its touch but just have fun with it."

Kristy looked at me excited; her b*****r definitely wanted to see more of her and was showing more and more interest. She started to unbutton her shirt but Tommy stopped her.

"Wait, let Mom do it."

Oh I see where this was going and I was very surprised at my son. For a guy it was exciting to see two women undressing each other and flashing their tits but he was taking this to the next level of perversion. Nevertheless, I gave him and my husband a cool smile, wiggled out of my daughters embrace and got directly behind her. It was payback time!

Kristy tensed up when I reached around her and begun working on her button. In my aroused and foggy mind clouded by alcohol I drank, it was time to get my daughter to the same state I was in. Topless!

Tommy's camera snapped away but I don't know how good the pictures were because he was busier looking at his s****r then looking through the lens of his camera. I saw John adjust in his seat watching us. Oh god I was about to show him our daughter's tits!

"Good little Slut," I whispered in her ear.

"Your b*****r can't wait to see your tits, and your Daddy...your Daddy's cock is so hard right now...you know...the cock you sucked so many times now..."

"Uhhhhmmmmm..." A frustrating murmur came out of my daughter as I undid her button.

Looking down I saw her nipples exposed and as hard as they could get. I immediately undid her last button holding her shirt together and slid it to the side exposing her tits completely.

"Good little slut. Now show your slut tits to your b*****r..." I whispered in her ear.

Amazingly saying those dirty things to my daughter was thrilling! It shot perverted excitement coursing through my body making me wet.

"Ohhhhhh Goooooddddddd..." She moaned and this time I'm sure her b*****r and dad heard her.

"Nice, oh man, very nice."

Tommy kept taking pictures but without looking through the camera, he was more interested of seeing this moment without obstructions. John's eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. His pants sported a huge hard on visible to me and Kristy. As crazy as it was all of us were excited beyond belief!

Without saying a word I slid Kristy's shirt off until she stood in front of me completely topless like me. This was a huge moment which to my surprise was so tense, so charged with sexual excitement that I was sure all four of us were getting wet at the same time. I could tell my husband and son's cocks were leaking pre-cum and Kristy's panties were soaked.

To my surprise no one said a word to stop this, no one said 'enough, we've gone too far, we're a f****y and we're not supposed to do this'. Instead, we all roamed our eyes over the scene and each other's bodies and enjoyed the moment.

"Now Mom, stand beside Kristy," Tommy said, his voice trembling very noticeably.

I knew why, my panties were so tiny I would look extremely exposed in them. But...I did, I came out from behind my daughter and stood beside her. My tiny panties pressed against my wet sex, the waistband riding high over my smooth hips.

"Kristy, pull Mom's panties up just like she did to you," Another chocked up request from my son.

Kristy readily complied and I felt the material digging into my slit, spreading it open, making my pussy lips fall out to the sides.

"Good, now keep that pose."

Kristy and I did, without a single protest, topless and with panties dug deep into our wet pussies, flushed and panting while my son hovered around us taking pictures from numerous angles. He must have taken a hundred pictures before he finally stopped. I could hear his heavy breathing.

Suddenly the door bell rang and we all froze! I looked at my husband and I could tell he felt the same thing I did. Panic. Who could it be?

"Are we expecting anyone?"

No one answered my question, but everyone had the 'deer in the headlights' look. Hmmm, probably because my daughter and I were almost completely naked and being photographed.

"Ok, Kristy and I will...put some clothes on. Tommy, can you answer the door?"

I grabbed Kristy's hand and dragged her upstairs.

"God, this went way too far!" I exclaimed as soon as we were in my bedroom and shut the door.

I was angry at myself for allowing this...this photo session to go that far. Kristy just shook her shoulders and played the whole thing off.

"Why? We didn't do anything, just showed some skin. Mom, people show more by just going to a nude beach."

I didn't buy it; I knew she had special interest in steering this whole encounter towards something sexual. And I could bet it was her father what she was after.

"Nude beach is one thing, posing practically naked for your b*****r and YOUR DAD is something totally different. And YOU! Making all those innocent eyes at your dad..."

She knew I saw right through her. Kristy smiled and leaned against the wall giving me her little girl look.

"Well if you don't let me have him when he's blindfolded, then I'm going to have to try something else."

So that was the reason. She wanted to make sure I kept inviting her to our late night bedroom encounters! And if I didn't she was going to seduce her dad without my permission!

Although she kept looking down with an innocent look, I felt as if she was manipulating me. I really needed to do something about my daughter.

"Ok, I'll see if your Dad feels like having some company tonight."

She immediately looked up excited.

"Would you Mom? Please?"

She walked up to me, grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"I love you both so much; I just want to be with you both."

She pressed her breasts against mine and putting her hand on the back of my neck, pulled me towards her until our lips pressed together in an intimate kiss. Ahhh...I loved when she did that. Her lips were so soft, so delicate and tasty; I could kiss her for a very long time. Feeling her tongue snake its way into my mouth sent sexual excitement coursing through my body.

"Krrissyy...please...uhhhhmmm..."

I tried pulling away from her but couldn't.

"We have to...ahhh...we have to check who came in...ohhhh..."

I felt her hand beginning to caress my hips making its way towards my crotch. Then she stopped and pulled away. I was panting and...disappointed she pulled away!

"Mom, I have an idea. And you really have to do it!" She exclaimed excited.

"What, what do you mean?"

"I tasted Dad, and I love his cock. But...but he never tasted me."

She kept looking at me excited and I could tell she was still working out the details of...of whatever it was that popped into her head.

"I don't think Dad is going to taste you sweetheart. He doesn't even know it is you who suck his cock," It felt so perverted to say it that way.

"I know I know, but you can make him taste me."

I was lost and couldn't understand what she was talking about. She shook her head.

"Ok, the plan is simple. We put our clothes on but before we go downstairs...you eat me."

What? I was a bit shocked by what she said. She smiled seeing my reaction.

"You eat me to where I'll cream into your mouth and then we go downstairs and you kiss Dad, tongue and all and make him taste me."

She pulled me to her again, seductively. Our faces were so close...

"Make Dad taste me. Make him taste his Daughter Mom," She whispered.

For some reason I was trembling.

"Oh god, this is so crazy," I whispered back.

"Is that why you're trembling? You're so excited knowing you would make your own husband taste his daughter's cum? And...and he wouldn't even know about it."

Each word she said felt like a whip of pleasure punishing my pussy. Suddenly my breathing was very difficult, my face was hot and my pussy was wet. A look of recognition and understanding spread across my daughter's face.

"Oh that really excites you doesn't it? Are you ready to eat me? Are you ready to deliver my cum to him?"

As perverted as it was and as much as I should have said 'NO', I didn't.

"Ok, let's put our clothes on first."

She was like a little girl playing a mischievous prank on someone; her eyes were gleaming and her face showing excitement. We both put light, summer dresses on with nothing underneath. She turned to me scanning me up and down, noticing my heavy, excited breathing and smiled. Turning around she simply lifted her dress up exposing her long legs and perfect ass, placed her foot on the rear by end table, bent over and spread her ass cheeks.

My mouth instantly watered seeing my daughter's cleanly shaven and moist pussy.

"Come and get it Mommie! Oh god, I'm ready to cream in your mouth right now...just...just from the thought of what you're going to do with it..."

My mind was in a haze, I was about to lick my daughter's pussy like some starved slut. And then...and then have my husband taste her justices?!

I moved slowly, watching her perfect form and exposed, smooth skin. I noticed her tiny rear hole...I don't know why...it's not like I was going to touch it...it would be so...so dirty!

Oh god, what's happening to me?

I dropped to my knees right behind her and placing both hands on her ass cheeks, leaned forward. My tongue gently grazed her wet pussy lips and I felt her arch her back and moan from the intimate contact. I savored the sweet wetness which flowed into my mouth, my daughter's wetness.

"Hhhhhmmmm..."

I licked her, I liked her pussy with intimate tenderness driving her crazy. I felt her hips begin to move up and down, I thought perhaps it was just a involuntary movement due to what I was doing to her. I kept my face still and extended my tongue out as far as I could. She felt I stopped moving and begun moving her hips up and down, sliding her pussy up and down my face.  
"Oh fuck yeassss Mom...I'm going to cum! Fuck I'm going to cum!"

She was fucking herself on my tongue now, moving up and down and stopping when my tongue reached her hole. At that moment she would push herself on it and move up and down as if she was fucking a cock. I was just a tool to her...a dirty fuck toy she was using for her pleasure.

Her movements became more pronounced, more f***eful as if she wanted to cum...to orgasm on my face at that very moment.

"Mom! Oh my god Mom! I'm cumming! Hmmmmmmmmmm..."

She let out a long, muffled moaned and came flooding my mouth with her juices. I opened my mouth but didn't swallow. I...I just sucked.

"Ok...ahhhh...ok."

She tried catching her breath while pushing me away.

"Ok...let's go downstairs...Mom...Mom..."

My tongue was buried deep in her hole and she wanted me to stop?! I disengaged for a moment giving her a bewildered look.

"Kristy now?"

I was panting like a bitch in heat, barely able to talk.

"Yes Mom, remember our plan," She said turning around.

She knelt with me and wiped my mouth a bit.

"Ok, you're ready; make sure you give him a long, deep kiss. I want to see it."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me behind her while I did my best to calm myself down. John was standing near the dining room table when we walked downstairs. I didn't see where Tommy was or whoever it was that came in. Excited, and knowing my daughter watched me, I walked up to my husband and grabbing his neck gave him a deep, passionate kiss snaking my tongue inside his mouth which I, less than a minute ago, fucked our daughters' pussy with.

John's tongue immediately begun exploring my mouth with passion and I have to say, a little bit of curiosity. He probably wondered what came over me. One thing's for sure, he didn't realize he tasted our daughters' pussy.

"Ok you two, get a room."

Panting from excitement I pulled away from my husband and looked around. Gina stood few feet away smiling at me while Tommy looked over her shoulders. All eyes were on me and I felt my face become warm.

"Oh hi Gina, I didn't know you were here," I mumbled hiding my embarrassment.

She wore a short pair of shorts with a very tight pink top which buttoned down the middle and hugged her firm tits like gloves. It was so tight the buttons were barely holding it together and she showed skin in the middle. It was obvious she did not wear a bra underneath. I couldn't help myself and my eyes slowly drifted to those luscious tits of hers. Gina of course noticed that right away.

"Please don't let me stop you Kate, looked like you were doing a great job. Maybe I can learn a thing or two..."

Now she took the time to scan me up and down, her eyes resting on my tits which of course were making a nice outline underneath my light summer dress. I was pretty sure my nipples hardened as Gina's eyes rested there. However, what she said bothered me a bit.

"Oh I'm sure you do fine on your own, I don't hear Tommy complaining." I fired back.

She looked at my face and smiled.

"Who knows, your techniques might be better and Tommy might like it better."

I tensed. I knew she wasn't talking about kissing anymore. She watched me suck Tommy's cock in her hot tub and I was pretty sure she was referring to that. Did she...did she know about anything else? I tried to come myself down.

"Oh ok, if you insist."

I turned to my husband and planted another kiss on him. I could hear Kristy sigh and Gina whisper 'nice'. After considerable amount of time I let my husband's head go and turned to Gina. Putting my hand on my hip I gave a cold smile.

"Learned anything?"

She stood eyeing me, her breasts were moving up and down to the rhythm of her excited breathing. She was about to say something nasty and even opened her mouth when Tommy wrapped his arm around her and pulled her back.

"Ok Gina, I thought we were going upstairs to listen to some music."

I was really looking forward to hear what she was going to say and now my son spoiled it. There was no doubt in my mind she was going to continue this word game with me dropping the subtle innuendoes. Maybe it was better to have her go upstairs with Tommy. Either way, I needed to talk to her and set things straight. She needed to realize what happened between us was done and over with and she should not bring anything about it up, especially with others around. I promised myself to have that talk with her next time I see her when no one's around.

Tommy and Gina went upstairs to Tommy's room and Kristy went to hers as well. I turned off all the lights and followed my husband upstairs.

Later that night I snuggled up close to John lying in bed. The lights were out and I could barely see the outline of his face in front of me.

"John, about today..."

He stirred and I could tell his eyes opened searching for me in the darkness.

"We should talk about it," I whispered.

His heavy arm wrapped tighter around my waist.

"Yeah babe?" He murmured.

I could tell this was going to be more of a one sided conversation which aggravated me but I promised myself to remain calm. I needed to 'Air things out' even if it meant I did most of the talking. I took a deep breath.

"John, you know what I'm talking about. It wasn't exactly normal what we were doing today. I don't think parents should act the way we acted...the way I acted," I paused giving him time to consider my words. He still wasn't saying anything.

"John I showed my breasts for crying ou..."

"Shhhhhhh," He whispered and placed a finger to my lips stopping my outburst.

I was on the edge of losing my temper with him. I needed him to focus and talk this out with me!

"So what? So you showed our k**s your breasts, big deal babe. Hundreds of parents do that every day. They're called 'Nudists' and as far as I'm concerned it's no big deal. Honey, you have a wonderful body, hell, you have a hot body that everyone I know envies. Men look at you with desire, even women! It makes me a hell of a lucky man. As far as me...I enjoyed our little show today tremendously, I vote for doing it again."

"John, even if it means me showing my body to our k**s?" I asked and waited for his answer with great anticipation.

I was so glad for the darkness that way he couldn't see the expressions on my face, the expressions of desire...desire just like his for the photo-shoot to happen again. He took his time but finally gave me a hug and whispered.

"Yes."

I placed my lips to his and kissed him passionately. No more words were spoken but both of us had a definitive understanding between each other. I fell asl**p that night wondering what the next few days might bring.

Slut Mommie Ch.19 byfantasy69 We pulled up to the two story house at the end of the secluded cul-de-sac and my heart begun beating faster. This was the same house where few weeks ago I was seduced into giving my son a blow job in front of his girlfriend and her friend. The images of that erotic night were currently flashing in my mind distracting my conversation with my husband.

"Ok honey, we're here, let's go and party!" My husband said with apparent excitement in his voice.

He didn't know anything about my special relationship with our son, so being in the same spot with my husband where I sucked off our son was going to be weird.

"John just please promise me you won't drink a lot," I said knowing he liked drinking exuberantly at such parties.

He looked at me hungrily running his eyes over my body. I wore a very fashionable short black dress that stopped about mid tight revealing my smooth, tanned legs. The front of the dress was low cut leaving a wide area between my firm breasts exposed, teasing his eyes with a partial view of my soft breasts. Although my nipples were covered, the material stopped just an inch away from them barely covering my big aureoles. The dress had a zipper down the whole front that stopped at my pussy level. The small zipper handle had a loop attached to it as if it was meant for someone to hook their finger through the loop and open my dress. I wore it because he begged me to once he saw it in our closet.

"John, wake up and promise me you won't drink a lot," I snapped my fingers at my drooling husband.

"Hah...yeah, sure, just a few," He mumbled getting out of the car.

I looked down at my cleavage making sure everything was in order while my husband walked around and opened my door. I shivered seeing my partially exposed breasts! I never showed that much before! What possessed me to do that? This was just a get together with some friends not a wild night on the town with bunch of girlfriends! The only explanation I could come up with at the time was Tommy! I knew he was going to be there and I knew he loved seeing me dress provocatively

"My son's Slut...I'm his Slut," My mind uttered the seductive words.

I also wanted to discuss my relationship with Gina, my son's girlfriend, if I had the opportunity. I was definitely attracted to the young, raven hair beauty but she was my son's girlfriend and I needed to stop any sexual relationship with her. Unfortunately, the dress I wore was hardly the attire for discussion with a young girl to try to discourage her from having sex with me.

Jeannine, Gina's mother was throwing the party and asked my husband and I to come. I refused at first out of guilt of what I did with her daughter, but she kept calling and finally convinced me John and I absolutely had to be there. After all, we were friends for a long time. After a few days of constant telephone assault, I accepted her invitation with great reluctance.

The door clicked and my husband opened it like a true gentleman. I placed my right foot far enough to clear the gutter which was full of water and vaguely realized that spreading my legs that wide made my small dress snap above my hips like a rubber band. I pretended to be surprised and looked at my husband giving him "Oh gosh, I can't believe this just happened" look.

My husband stared at the tiny pair of pink panties I wore under my dress. The panties were tiny, when I bought them the young salesman that was helping me out called them micro panties due to the fact that as he put it "they were designed to only cover the vaginal opening and nothing else", god I got wet just from hearing him say that.

Now seeing my husband looking at them, I decided to give him a little show and kept my legs open for a moment letting him admire the bulges my pussy lips were making in the thin fabric, what was it called, a camel toe?

Taking my time, I slowly crawled out of the car and landed in his arms. I placed both of my hands on his shoulders without pulling my dress down so my ass was exposed.

"I can't believe I'm that clumsy..." I whispered looking at him.

He was breathing hard so I knew what I did excited him as well as me, the fact that I stood there with my ass visible to anyone that might accidentally look made me shiver.

"Babe, oh my god your panties, holy shit that looked so fucking hot," He whispered back to me.

I felt his hands slide down to my ass and squeeze both cheeks with surprising firmness.

"Jesus your ass is bare, show me those panties again!" He said excited.

"What do you want me to do, lay down on the hood of our car and spread my legs open for you like some slut? Right here in the street? Honey, what if somebody sees me?"

I hoped so desperately that he would say yes, that he wouldn't care who saw me like that, my mind and the feeling in my pussy were ready to rip all my clothes off for him at that time!

"You're right, maybe we shouldn't, let's get you covered up," He answered looking around.

With that he pulled my dress down. I stood there looking at him frustrated and disappointed. I wanted him to use me, to treat me dirty like a...slut and he just didn't understand! I needed this! I needed to be used!

He pulled me along behind him towards Jeannine's house and I followed frustrated, disappointed and very unhappy.

My friend Jeannine sensed my mood right away as we walked in.

"Oh oh, is everything alright?" She said looking from me to John.

He just stood there not understanding and I waved a hand in resignation.

"Ask me some other time and I'll tell you."

We both walked in and immediately started talking to other people we knew, friends, acquaintances and people we haven't seen in a long time. It was a typical dinner party, well dressed couples, drinking and catching up on things.

Once during the party I spotted Gina as she walked into the kitchen. As she passed the living room packed full of her mother's guests, she briefly looked around. There was a moment when her steady gaze stopped as she looked at me and...smiled giving me an inviting wink. She walked into the kitchen and I stood listening to my heart pound in my ears, my eyes fixed on the door leading to the kitchen.

Why did she affect me that way? Is it because I had sex with her and loved it? True, I let the girl control me and make me do things I wouldn't usually do but did she think she can just wink at me and make me run to her and let her do anything she wants with me? NO, I wouldn't! The girl needed to be put in her place and I needed to do it now!

Determined, I excused myself from the conversation leaving my husband talking and casually walked into the kitchen where Gina was. She had the refrigerator door open and as soon as I walked in, she bent down on stiff legs pretending to look in the bottom drawer sticking her ass out towards me. Unfortunately for me, the skirt she wore rode up on her legs and I had a flash of her tiny white panties under her skirt.

Wait, what was I going to do walking in here? I stared at her shapely ass admiring the tanned thighs and the two ass cheeks that made her whole ass look so enticing. God that girl had a hot body!

"Gina, I wanted to talk to you," I said tearing my eyes away from her exposed ass.

She slowly turned her head to face me without moving her bent over body.

"Oh, hi Kate. Are you having fun out there?" She asked.

Although her face was serious, I saw laughter in her eyes. The girl was obviously playing with me by teasing me with her ass.

"Yes thank you. I wanted to talk to you in private where we couldn't be interrupted."

"Oh, talk to me, what about?" She asked innocently.

I felt my body tense up. She knew what I was talking about but yet she decided to pretend as if she didn't.

"I think you know exactly what we need to talk about young lady," I said in a serious tone.

She smiled again, straightened up and closed the refrigerator door.

"Follow me," She said.

I followed the young girl up the stairs leaving the party behind and all I could think of was how I was going to approach the whole situation of her, Elaine and Tommy few weeks ago in their hot tub. As I thought about it I realized that I was still watching Gina's shapely ass swaying in front of me as she walked up the stairs. The girl's skirt was so short that I could see the pink pair of panties wedged deep in between her ass cheeks as she walked up the stairs. The site of her ass gave me goose bumps and sudden dryness in my mouth.

Swallowing hard I followed her through the upstairs hallway and into the room at the end of it determined to put her in her place. It was her room, I could tell from the pink colors of the d****ries, bedcovers on her bed and light blue paint on the walls. Besides the bed, there was a low couch opposite of the bed. Looking at the bed I saw Elaine sitting there reclined reading a magazine.

"Oh Hi Kate!" She said startled as soon as she saw me walk in.

I didn't expect her there; I wanted to talk to Gina alone before having a conversation with this young girl and the fact that both of them would be there during the talk made me feel slightly at a disadvantage. But maybe I could kill two birds with one stone.

"Hi Elaine," I said walking in and put on a serious face.

I stood in the middle of the room and watched Gina close the door, walk over to the bed and sit down beside Elaine facing me. Her short skirt rode up and barely covered her panties as she half lay there watching me. Elaine looked at Gina and sensed what her friend was doing because she reclined in the same fashion letting her milky smooth thighs be visible. Both of them wore tiny school-girl skirts which didn't help matters any.

I immediately recognized what they were doing, they were teasing me. Both girls being teenagers, very promiscuous and sexually conniving were trying to control me by their actions. I had a feeling Gina was a ring leader in this and Elaine followed what she did.

Well although the site of these two gorgeous girls exposing themselves that way was exciting, I had other things I needed to accomplish here. Determined and slightly excited I put both hands on my hips and looked into their eyes.

"Girls, I wanted to talk to you about, ah...the time we spent together few weeks ago in the hot-tub."

Both girls gave me their blank stares and I noticed Gina's legs separate a bit.

"What we did should never have happened and I'm blaming myself for allowing it to happen. Women should not act this way, especially an adult like me. I mean, I'm old enough to be your Mom...hell, I'm friends with your Mom Gina."

As if sensing Gina's actions, Elaine's legs parted and I received a peek of her white panties. My own heart started beating a bit faster and I tried my hardest not to stare between her legs.

"What you two girls witnessed between me and my so...and Tommy was...was wrong. I was weak allowing it to happen but I need to tell you it will never happen again. As far as what we did together that day was wrong. You girls might want to experiment with your sexuality, as is very common between girls your age, but I cannot. I'm happily married and I love my husband very much."

"There, I said it! Oh god, I can't look at their panties!" I thought to myself satisfied with the progress of this conversation so far.

"I know Kate, everyone is allowed to be weak sometimes," Gina said getting up.

I've noticed Elaine place her hands on her sides and grabbed the edges of her skirt giving me a weak smile. Her legs were moving together and then apart just to the point of making her panties visible to me as if to the rhythm of the music playing form the nearby stereo.

"Oh no, I can't let them do this to me...god I can't!" My mind kept sending warning signs to me but I stood there riveted watching Elaine.

Gina took the opportunity to walk up to me and place her hand on my shoulder.

"Kate, what happened between us was very hot...you know Elaine and I do that all the time and it was just great that you joined us. As far as you and Tommy...well...let's just say if I had a son with a cock like his, I would be all over him as well."

She gave a seductive smile and ran her hand down my arm to my elbow grabbing it. She brought my arm around her waist and put her hand around mine.

"Gina, I know you like my son, you're his girlfriend. But what I did is inexcusable and should not have happened. I was weak from d**gs that night and I promise you...it will never happen again," I told her weakly looking at what she was doing to me.

"I know Kate, for now let's not worry about what happened and enjoy the present. I feel like dancing, don't you Kate?"

Things were happening so fast I couldn't react fast enough. My mouth went dry watching Elaine pull her skirt up to the point where her panties were plainly visible now as she continued moving her legs apart and then together again. Staring at Elaine's panties, I noticed a dark spot right where her slit was began to appear and realized with astonishment that she was getting wet. I barely registered what Gina was doing and when I finally realized she was so near me, I felt my hand on her ass and her hands on mine!

I jerked my hands away really quick as if her ass was on fire.

"No, Gina, you're not listening to me. I can't do this...I'm not like that, that's what I'm trying to tell you," I mumbled realizing that her cleavage was now more visible than before. Did she unbutton some buttons without me noticing?

"Is that why you're looking down at my tits right now?" She asked playfully.

What? Jesus she's right, what the hell is happening to me. My brain became fuzzy from the alcohol I drank earlier and I felt manipulated again.

Suddenly the door opened and we all looked at who interrupted us.

With a relief sigh I noticed Tommy peak his head in.

"Hey guys, what's happening?" He asked looking around the room.

He immediately noticed Elaine with her skirt up showing her panties and Gina and I in a close embrace in the middle of the room. We must have looked like deer in the headlights, frozen with wide eyes, because he slipped into the room closing the door behind him.

"Hey guys, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You're not interrupting anything Tommy, we were just talking," I said trying to save my dignity.

Elaine pulled her skirt down and got up walking up to me and Gina while Tommy slowly walked to the couch taking a seat. OK, now I had all three of them there, maybe that would be a good time just to let everything air out.

"Tommy, I was talking to Gina and Elaine about what happened few weeks ago...you know...with all of us in the hot tub," I said meaningfully without actually recounting the events.

"Oh, I see Mom."

For some reason his eyes were wide and it looked like he was excited about something. I concentrated on Tommy so much I didn't even notice when Gina pulled my hands up placing them on her shoulders.

"I told both girls how wrong it was what we did."

Tommy's eyes were riveted to us, watching. I felt Gina's body move to the rhythm of the music as Elaine walked up behind me. I had to admit, the music was catchy and I even felt my own body move a few times to the rhythm but I had to stay focused on what I had to do.

"I should never have allowed things to go as far as they did, it was wrong of me...it was wrong of all of us to do what we did."

I felt Elaine right behind me and her hands on my hips as she moved her body to the music as well. Almost u*********sly, my own hips started moving in unison with the girls as I stood there sandwiched between them.

"Now, we all need to understand that what we did will never happen again."

I watched Tommy as his jeans begun to swell in the crotch area making my heart beat faster. I also felt a pair of hands on my ass squeezing it lightly. I looked at Gina who smiled at me seductively and pressed tightly against me.

"No, please..." I whispered.

"Relax Kate, we're just dancing," She said giving me a warm smile.

I realized that yes; we were just dancing, provocatively but just dancing. I figured this must be how young people dance now in clubs and decided not to make a big deal out of it. This wasn't exactly what I came up here for but it gave an opportunity to talk to them.

"So Tommy, you like watching us dance?" Gina said looking at my son with a smile on her face.

All he did was just nod his head in approval and I saw his hands jerk instinctively towards his crotch, stopping himself at the last moment from touching his growing cock.

"Oh my god, he's getting a hard on just watching us! I have to stop this!" I thought.

Gina smiled at him and visibly ran her hands up and down my ass giving me a thrilling, lewd kind of sensation. I took my hands off of Gina's shoulders and placed them behind me so Gina wouldn't be able to squeeze my ass but I found Elaine's round hips instead. It startled me so I grabbed them to steady myself as this situation was slowly getting out of hand. Elaine's arms came around mine pinning my arms to her sides and she ran her hands slightly over my stomach as we moved to the slow, catchy beat.

"Your Mom's so hot, isn't she Tommy?" Gina cooed.

My eyes were on my son. Up until this point I have not heard him express any feelings towards me in front of these two girls. As our eyes met I could see he was highly aroused, breathing shallow breaths watching us. Was he going to confirm his feelings for me? No I had to stop him.

"Yes she is, she's extremely hot," Tommy said before I had a chance to stop him.

"Would you like to see more of your Mom?" Gina kept on going as her hands explored my ass.

I gave her a sharp look. She smiled and looked down at my breasts licking her lips. I tried to free my arms but Elaine had them firmly pinned. I knew I could free myself if I really wanted by pulling really hard but that would look too much like a struggle, too much like a fight which I needed to avoid.

Now, Elaine's hands traveled up to my breasts and softly touched the bottom of my swells.

"Ahhh...please...stop," I mumbled giving Elaine's hands a look.

I began allowing the two girls exactly what I just told them I would never allow them to do.

"I must break this up," My mind continued to produce correct thoughts; I just didn't seem to act on them.

"Oh Kate, this is too hot, just go with it," Gina whispered in a low tone which only Elaine and I heard.

"Yes, God I'd love to see more of her," Tommy almost shouted.

Alarmed I looked at my son giving him a disapproving stare. In return he merely shook his shoulders giving me a pleading look intended only for me.

"Uhhh...you would, wouldn't you! Your hot, hot Mommie! Would you perhaps like to see her tits?" Gina purred glued to me looking seductively at my son.

Again I whipped my head back to her and shook it vigorously.

"No, Gina, I just told you I would not do something like that!"

She looked into my eyes with such a sexual intensity that it almost made me moan with excitement.

"But we're not doing anything, we're still just dancing," She moaned and looked at my lips as if she was about to kiss me.

As if that was a cue for Elaine, the young girl pinning my arms touched my zipper in the front of my dress playing with it. I jerked my hands afraid she wanted to pull on it but Elaine had them pinned down, not hard, but seemed like I didn't try to break free hard either. Alarmed, I looked down watching her hands.

Gina looked down too and smiled while Elaine pulled on the zipper slowly inching it down. I watched in panic as the zipper made its way past the middle of my breasts exposing them more.

"No! Stop, you can't! Not in front of my son!" I looked at Gina pleadingly.

"But he wants to see them Kate...and..." She paused studying my face"...yeah, you want to show them to him don't you?"  
I clamped my mouth shut and shook my head from side to side in weak defiance wishing I didn't drink all that wine earlier.

"No, how can you say that, he's my son. He shouldn't look at my breasts..."

I gave Tommy a quick glance for help but he just sat there rubbing his big cock through his pants.

"Even Moms have secret fantasies," She whispered but everyone heard it.

My face turned red hearing her say that from embarrassment. Yes, I loved what my son did to me and I loved being his slut but I couldn't let these girls know that!

"No, no...oh god, Gina please let me go."

It seems like I forgot about Elaine and now I felt cold air around my nipples. Looking down I saw the fabric of my dress covering only half of my nipples, the top half with my big aureoles were visible!

I glanced at my son and then back at Gina shaking my head while my pussy shivered from the excitement I felt. Gina read my excitement and gave me a smile then looked at Tommy.

"Would you like to see more Tommy?"

My son sat riveted to the couch, his bulging cock making a very large impression in his pants.

"Yes," He whispered after a few tense moments.

"Oh god, this is getting out of hand, I have to stop this."

Elaine immediately pulled the zipper further down and the edges of my black dress fell to the sides exposing my cleavage and my hard nipples. I felt my face warm up further knowing both girls could see how hard my nipples were. I tried protesting to what they were doing but my body betrayed me with signs of excitement.

"Girls, please stop, this isn't right..." I pleaded.

Gina's face was flushed while she watched my nipples so close to her face. Elaine pulled the zipper until it stopped at my belly button and then slid her hands up moving the fabric completely off of my breasts.

"Oh god Kate, they are so beautiful!" Gina's voice trembled.

I looked down and saw my breasts completely exposed. I looked at my son and saw he was sitting up, one hand on his crotch rubbing it, the other at his jaw. His eyes were wide and his breathing heavy.

I looked at Gina, my own breathing coming in labored, and waited. Part of me wanted to pull free and cover myself but the stronger part kept me from moving. It was the part of my secret fantasies...the part which made me a slut.

While Elaine's hands cupped my breasts from the bottom, Gina moved her hands and placed them over my breasts covering my nipples. I faced Tommy but now Gina moved completely to the side so my son would see me unobstructed.

"You want to see your Mom's hot tits Tommy?" She asked.

"Oh god no...don't," I whispered to her but she didn't even look at me.

"Yes," My son replied.

Slowly she took her hands off of my breasts and Elaine followed. Tommy watched me with hungry eyes as I chastised myself for being so weak.

Elaine pulled on my zipper as far as it would go and opened my dress past my belly button. Now I felt cool air around my naval and wondered if I showed my tiny panties. Everyone was excited staring at me with wide eyes astonished at the situation.

Gina stepped in front of me putting one leg between mine and I immediately felt her crotch press to my thigh. The panties she wore felt damp.

"You're so beautiful Kate," She whispered pressing her body to mine.

"Gina...Elaine...girls," I breathed with excitement.

"I can't let my son see this."

I felt I didn't have any control and if this continued I could do things I might regret later. The music played and the three of us swayed our hips sexily to it in front of my son. I just couldn't stop what was happening. Why? Why did I allow being in this situation again? Was it the excitement of doing something this erotic in front of my son? He had a perfect side view of us as he watched his own Mother provocatively sandwiched between his two young friends!

Suddenly I felt Elaine's hands grab edges of my dress and started raising it up. I felt her go higher as I looked at Gina with alarm who kept massaging my ass until my skirt was half way up my hips. I quickly looked at Tommy and with my freed hands grabbed Elaine's wrists stopping her from going any further.

"No, I can't, I told you it's not right." Although I felt like going further, I didn't want to come off as a total slut in front of these girls. There had to be a limit to this...

Gina just smiled and brought her hands to the front cupping my breasts.

"Kate, you are so sexy," She simply said and ran her thumbs over my already hard nipples.

So now I was effectively holding off Elaine from going any further but that allowed Gina to have unrestricted access to my breasts which she took full advantage of by squeezing them and fondling. Looking over at my son, I saw he was truly enjoying the show, his cock making a visible outline in his pants.

Gina looked in his direction as well and arched her back seductively sticking her ass out while pressing her sex to my thigh and fondling my tits. I saw her lick her lips in a seductive fashion as her head neared my breasts.

"Nooooooooo...I can't let her!" My mind shouted.

I let go of Elaine's wrists and grabbed Gina's taking them off my breasts and holding them to the sides. As soon as Elaine's wrists were free, she pulled my dress above my hips and bunched it up around my waist exposing me to them and my son. I immediately felt her hands roaming all over my hips and ass.

Oh no, I forgot I had the micro panties on! They were only meant to be seen by my husband not these...these k**s! I let go of Gina and tried to bring my skirt back down but Elaine grabbed my wrists and held them tight. She brought my hands up raising my arms, and placed them behind my head holding them tight in her grip. Being powerless sent shivers through me and the all familiar warmth spread throughout my pussy.

"Girls, please, you have to let me go," I whispered pleading them to stop without my son hearing it.

I trembled as Gina looked at my exposed breasts with admiration and licked her lips in anticipation of playing with them while a mischievous twinkle appeared in her eyes. Grabbing my hips she pressed herself to me and seductively kissed me smashing her tits to mine.

All I felt was her wet tongue in my mouth exploring, twisting and touching places that sent excitement racing through me. I didn't feel when she twisted me around to face my son, I was so engrossed in her irresistible kiss. Suddenly she peeled away from me and I was facing my son.

"Oh my god, no, not again!"

Tommy's eyes were wide and his hand glided across the surface of his pants stroking the hard cock underneath. Gina walked around and pressed herself to Elaine's back wrapping her arms around the young girl and placed her hands on my hips pushing us in Tommy's direction. Elaine still held my hands behind my neck.

I awkwardly shuffled to stand within an arm's reach of my son, my dress almost peeled away and above my hips, my tiny micro panties the only thing hiding my sex from him. He watched me with deep excitement in his eyes.

"No...no...no..." I whispered to myself shaking my head from side to side knowing what that look meant.

Under normal circumstances I would love it but not now, not with Gina and Elaine there.

"Oh Kate, you know you want to show him what you've got," I heard Gina as if from afar.

Waking up from this hypnotic dream I looked back at her.

"Gina, you...you have to let me go," I said.

"Why? Doesn't this feel good?"

"Jesus, he's my son...please understand...I can't..." I whispered.

While Elaine continued to hold my hands, Gina walked around and placed another kiss on my lips. I loved when she kissed me and lost myself in the moment until I felt her tugging on my dress.

"Gina stop, please..." I pleaded while she pulled my dress down.

The black material fell around my feet and I stood there completely naked except for my micro panties and my high heels.

Looking from face to face I realized every one of them was intoxicated with sexual desire including me. Deep down inside I was ready to do anything at that moment...ANYTHING!

Gina tugged on the dress and I instinctively lifted my feet allowing the young girl pick it up. She held in her hands for a moment thinking and walking up to Elaine, whispered something in her ear. Elaine reluctantly let go of my hands.

I relaxed a bit and brought my arms down covering my breasts in modesty. Gina came around to face me and stood there admiring me.

"Kate, you really are a beautiful woman. You're what we call a first class MILF."

I didn't know why but her words made me feel sexy.

She sat down with a smile next to Tommy and Elaine soon followed them sitting down on the other side of my son as they all stared at me standing in front of them.

I realized my modesty was way too late and these k**s saw plenty of me already. I slowly took my hands away from my breasts and put them at my sides.

"Good girl, she's beautiful isn't she Elaine?" Gina admired me.

"I love her, can we have her now?" Elaine responded.

Looking down at myself I realized that my tits were fully exposed and the tiny micro panties were misplaced and wedged inside my slit exposing me even further. The tall high heels made me look arousing and very sexy.

"Gina, please let me have my dress, I have to get back to the party."

I didn't know why I asked so politely, I was the adult here and should have controlled this situation. The only thing I could think of was Tommy.

As if reading my thoughts, Gina placed her hand over the bulge in my son's pants and started stroking it in front of me. My eyes darted to her hand and she smiled knowingly.

I watched as her small hand methodically worked his meat through his pants to a full raging hard on erection. My mouth watered at the site of the strained buttons in his fly. Elaine pulled his tea shirt up and started licking Tommy's nipple purring softly and watching me. This was the first time I saw her take any interest in a boy.

Tommy's hands traveled to both girls asses and pulling their skirts up, he started massaging their firm ass cheeks.

"Would you like to see what this big meat looks like out of the pants?" Gina asked seductively.

"Yes, god yes I want to see it and suck on it." My mind screamed.

"No Gina...please...I can't...you shouldn't," I protested weakly.

She smiled and loosened his belt.

"And what do you want me to do with your son's big cock Kate?"

Not trusting myself in this vulnerable situation, I shook my head from side to side without saying a word so the wrong words would not come out. Although I longed for the taste of my son's cock, I could not fall into the same trap again. Gina fumbled in his pants a moment and pulled my son's big hard cock out stroking it seductively.

"Oh god, look how hard he is," The slut me whispered in my thoughts.

"Come on Kate...what should I do with this...huge cock."

"S...Suck it..." I whispered and quickly shut my mouth.

It slipped out, it just slipped out and I couldn't stop the words from coming out. She smiled.

"What was that Kate? What did you say you want me to do to your son's cock?"

She knew I couldn't stand her flaunting his cock in front of me like that, she knew I was losing control.

"Suck it." I clearly said looking into her eyes.

"Uhmmm...you want to watch your own son's cock get sucked...that's so naughty. Would you like to get a closer look while I do that? Just step closer, it won't bite," She smiled at me and without waiting put her head down and took Tommy's cock into her mouth.

I watched while trembling with excitement as she sucked his cock in front of me. Eventually my knees gave way and I collapsed down between Tommy's stretched out legs.

Gina's mouth expertly worked my son's meat sucking and licking the whole length of his cock coating it with her spit. Some of it ran down the shaft, over her knuckles of her hand with which she stroked him while giving him head, and down to his balls making a mess on the couch below. I hungrily watched her and my desire to join her grew.

Tommy watched Gina giving me looks from time to time. His eyes were full of pleasure indicating he loved what was happening to him. Elaine smiled at me and reclining a bit lowered her head to my son's lap. She watched Gina very close licking her lips and waited for an opportunity to take Tommy in her mouth.

This was the whole new side of Elaine. Up until now I thought the girl was totally gay and had no interest in boys. Seeing her wait for my son's cock I was becoming convinced she was only Bi.

"Oh you little slut, you want to help?" Gina finally noticed her friend.

"Uhhhhmmm..." Elaine moaned.

Gina moved Tommy's cock in her direction and the young girl quickly wrapped her pink lips around it sucking hard. She turned to me and winking smiled at me.

"You wana taste?"

I stiffened up and fought hard not to say yes and was barely able to keep my mouth shut. Gina lowered her head and licked the base of my son's cock while Elaine had her mouth wrapped around the head of it.

"Are you sure?" She teased me.

My full tits rose and fell to the deep breathing caused by my excitement. I pretended to resist but knew the girls saw how hard my nipples were, how hungry I watched them suck my son's cock and I'm sure my face was full of desire. What was the use denying it and pretending I didn't want him.

"I shouldn't..." I whispered.

Gina immediately recognized my weakening will. She raised her head and grabbing my hand gently pulled it in the direction of my son's cock.

"Ok, then maybe you can help by just holding it..." She said.

Her eyes were already widening in her own excitement knowing I would touch my son's cock. For some reason it extremely excited her to see me do it.

"I...a...Gina...I shouldn't," I mumbled confused at what to say.

Suddenly I felt my hand touch a warm, pulsating and very wet cock...my son's cock.

"Oh no...what are you girls making me do!" I whispered watching my fingers close around the shaft.

Gina's face was already flushed from excitement.

"Uhhhmmm...yes Kate, just hold him for us."

Gina started licking the shaft and alternating with Elaine sucking the head of the cock. Both girls seemed lost in this moment and paid attention only to their task. Tommy's head was tilted back and his eyes closed as he enjoyed what they did to him.

Suddenly I felt my own hand move up and down pumping my son's cock very slowly...seductively while I watched the girls suck him.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Tommy moaned.

Gina felt what I did and gave me a seductive glance.

"Oh yes Kate, help us, uhhhmmmm..." She moaned and went back to sucking him.

I noticed that from that moment she glanced at me from time to time. My hand continued its sexy pumping action as it stroked my son's huge hard on. I still couldn't bring myself to joining the girls.

Gina pulled up for a moment to wipe her chin and placing her hand on my neck pulled me in her direction until my lips pressed against hers.

"Thank you for helping with your son Kate," She whispered and planted a wet, seductive kiss on me.

Her tongue slipped inside my mouth and I immediately tasted Tommy.

"Ughmmmm..." I moaned into her open mouth.

She smiled knowingly and went back to sucking my son's cock. The kiss just intensified my desire to taste Tommy. Did she do that on purpose? Probably, she was very conniving and I wouldn't put it past her.

I moved closer and opening my mouth stopped just inches from their mouths and my son's cock. Gina noticed it and moved away with Elaine doing the same leaving Tommy's huge cock in my hands and inches from my mouth. Both girls quietly watched me, I knew why, I was losing control and was about to go down on my own son again.

"Kate! Are you there?"

I froze with my mouth open hovering above the head of my son's cock. It was my husband's voice! I quickly pulled away and clamped a hand over my mouth in horror. Gina and Elaine pulled away as well.

"Gina? Hallo, anyone in there?"

We heard a knock on the door. I got up and scanned the room in panic to find my dress. Gina put her finger to her lips telling me to be quite.

"Yes I am, no, Kate isn't here," She yelled.

"Thanks Gina, sorry for disturbing you," My husband yelled from behind the door.

"That's Ok, I think I saw her heading to the back yard," She yelled again.

"Ok, I'll take a look, thanks."

My heart was still beating hard in my chest but I gave her a thankful look.

"My dress," I whispered to her.

"Kate, you're not going to leave now, are you?" She asked.

"Oh yes I am," I told her and grabbed my dress from behind her.

Gina got up and embracing me pressed her well-developed tits to my bare breasts.

"Please Kate, don't leave. I...I was really looking forward to...to you staying."

It seemed she was very sincere and didn't want me to go. I knew why but I wanted to hear it from her.

"Why?" I asked.

She looked down just to find my tits pressed to her.

"Because I wanted to see you suck Tommy," She whispered.

It was barely audible and neither my son nor Elaine heard it. I watched her and suddenly recognized how much it meant to her.

"Maybe I'll come back, but I have to see what my husband wants," I whispered to her in the same tone.

She looked up at me with hope and gave me a more intense, longer lasting kiss. Finally I was able to pull away from the girl just to find Elaine sucking Tommy's cock again. Gina smiled and walked up to the couch dropping beside Tommy.

The last thing I saw after putting my dress on and walking out was Gina's head bobbing up and down on my son's big cock.

I quickly walked downstairs looking for John but didn't see him anywhere. The main room seemed more crowded now and there were people there I didn't recognize. Finally I saw Jeanine talking to someone and walked up to her.

"Where did all these people come from?" I asked in her ear.

"Kate, where were you? John's looking for you, he's in the back yard. Ah the people, they're my husband's buddies from work who decided to crash the party. Apparently my wonderful husband opened his big mouth regarding our little get together."

She spoke in a low voice so the people around her wouldn't hear. I could tell she was stressed out but still managed to keep a smile on her face.

"I'm going to look for him," I gave her a reassuring squeezed on her arm and walked away.

Heading in the direction of the back yard I saw more booze on the table. There were bottles of rum, whiskey, vodka and who knows what else. Shaking my head I walked out in the back yard.

I saw John talking to Jeanine's husband and a couple of other guys I didn't know. I walked up to them thinking of what to say to John but he seemed to already forgotten I was missing.

"Kate! There you are babe, come on over here and let me introduce you. This, fellas, is my wife Kate," John said proudly.

I appreciated his admiration and the fact he was proud of me but I could already tell he was intoxicated.

"John, honey, having a good time?" I asked him while he put his arm around me and kissed my cheek.

He reeked of alcohol.

"Yes babe, very much, this is a great party. George here knows how to throw one," He pointed to Jeanine's husband.

George was little older than me and my husband but in good shape. His dark hair and thin, dark mustache gave him a look of a Spanish conquistador.

"I only wish my wife would agree. She's a little pissed off at me right now for inviting all my friends from work. I don't know why, this is a party after all."

George laughed and holding his glass up, proposed a toast. All men held up their glasses and took a sip of their drinks.

"George, we need to get Jeannine here with us and having fun and she'll forget all about it." One guy said.  
"Yeah, I can make her a drink that will put her in a very good mood quick," The other guy I didn't know laughed.

My dear husband raised his glass up and cheered.

"I'll drink to making a drink for Jeannine, let's get here over here."

All men raised their glasses and drank. I rolled my eyes in dislike but kept quiet. I couldn't concentrate around all these people and my mind weakly wondered what was going on in Gina's room upstairs.

I pulled John aside for a moment and gave him a jab on the side.

"You told me you wouldn't drink much," I said accusingly.

"I know, I know babe, I'm sorry but it's just a few, I'm still good...don't worry," He said defensively.

I didn't want to make a scene especially when I saw Jeannine heading towards us so I smiled at him.

"Just promise me you won't drink much more."

He hugged me awkwardly holding his drink and whispered back.

"I promise, just a few more."

As soon as Jeannie approached us everyone seemed to want to convince her to drink with them. They stumbled over one another trying to make her laugh and relax including my husband. Soon, they all managed to convince her to have one drink and everyone headed to the kitchen to make the drink for Jeannine.

I stood alone in the back yard watching through the windows all the people mingled, laughed and had fun and drink. No one paid any attention to me; I was alone in the back yard. I looked up to Gina's window but didn't see anything but a dim light shining through the window. What were they doing in there? It was a stupid question; I knew damn well what the girls were doing.

I looked back at the people inside the house drinking and laughing. I could go and have fun and talk to some of them. However, I knew from experience the conversation would immediately revolve around sports, f****y or work. I really didn't want to talk about any of that.

Raising a hand to my forehead I walked up to one of the picnic tables and grabbing a tall bottle of wine poured myself a glass. Drinking deeply I contemplated on what to do. Part of me, a very big part of me, wanted to go upstairs and find out what would happen, while another part of me...more sensible part warned me against it.

I realized my glass was empty so I poured another and drank deeply giving Gina's window a look.

A couple came out, Jeannine's friend Sarah with someone I didn't know. I knew Sarah was married but that was not her husband. I wasn't surprised to see her without her husband, she always struck me as a bit trashy just from the way she dressed and carried herself. I scanned the window and saw Sarah's husband in the living room.

Sarah was laughing apparently at what the man said and they both stumbled a bit indicating they were d***k. They didn't see me standing there and casually walked towards the side of the house. I saw Sarah give the door to the house a quick look before they disappeared in the shadows. My curiosity picked up along with a strong suspicion.

What would Sarah do with a stranger in a dark corner of the yard? There really wasn't a reason to go there unless...

I had to know! Silently I sneaked up to the side of the house and slid along it to the corner. I peeked around the corner but couldn't see anything because it was dark. Pressing my back against the cold brick of the house I listened and soon heard low moans and grunts.

"Oh my god, are they having sex?" My heart beat hard in my chest as my thought registered.

Her husband was just inside the house and she was screwing another guy?

"What a Slut!" I thought and involuntarily shivered.

I could hear a steady slurping sound and low moans. My curiosity got the best of me and I peeked again but couldn't see anything because it was so dark. Just as I was about to move back to my hiding spot, a light turned on in the neighbor's house and the side area dimly lit up.

I saw Sarah on her knees in front of the man, his hard cock in her hand and her mouth over the head of it sucking hard while her hand worked up and down on the shaft. Her legs were spread obscenely and her dress was hiked over her hips exposing her ass. She had no panties on.

I gasped and clamped a hand over my mouth in shock quickly hiding behind the corner. They did not hear my gasp and continued with what they were doing. I closed my eyes tight, the sounds of Sarah's mouth working around a hard cock reverberated in my head like beat of a thousand drums.

"Oh god, I can't stand it."

I headed for the house with the thought of finding my husband; he might be the only one who could stop me from going upstairs...from going into Gina's room.

I walked into the house and was greeted by a guy I didn't know who was pretty wasted.

"Hi and who might you be?" He asked in a slurred voice.

He was handsome but d***k and his eyes immediately darted to my breasts.

"What a Pig." I thought.

"No one, I have to find my husband," I quickly said pushing past him.

He managed to hook his arm around my waist and pull me towards him. My body twisted and smashed into his. My breasts pressed hard against his chest almost come out of my dress. I gave them a quick look to make sure they didn't. Only a small amount of my aureoles were starting to peek out.

"Let me go, you're d***k!" I said with disgust.

I pushed hard against him and he stumbled back releasing my waist. He managed to keep his eyes on my almost exposed breasts. I turned and walked away knowing he stared at my ass the whole time.

I looked for John but couldn't find him. More men looked at me and their eyes immediately darted to my breasts. I was right, this party quickly turned into a d***k fest.

"Pigs, all pigs,"

I walked up stairs to get away from the crowd and found myself near Gina's door. I stopped there for a moment listening but couldn't hear anything over the soft music coming from the inside.

I pressed my back to the wall and closed my eyes for a moment. What did I want? Why did I come back here knowing what would happen if I went in? Was I willing to participate with the girls in...in having sex with my son?

"No, I can't...I shouldn't"

I turned and faced the door still undecided. My heart pounded in my chest, my mouth was dry and my face felt very warm. I knocked but there was no reply. Maybe I should go away? Yes, that was the best, I needed to leave. I turned ready to leave, ready to find my d***ken husband...

"Come in."

Gina's voice reached my ears and I stopped frozen in my tracks. I could still walk away; I could still stop this from happening!

Sighing, I turned around and slowly opened the door.

Gina, Tommy and Elaine were sitting on the couch as before, Tommy in the middle and the girls on either side of him. This time however, they had a big blanket over them covering their bodies.

"Oh Kate, come in and lock the door behind you," Gina said excitedly.

I walked in and closed the door pressing my back against it while watching them. I was a bit unsteady on my feet from drinking all that wine. My hand moved to the small lock handle and twisted it. I didn't move, just watched them.

Gina moved her head close to Elaine's and she whispered something. Tommy smiled weakly but kept his mouth shut, he was lightly sweating so I could only imagine what they were doing to him. Elaine smiled back at Gina and looked at me excitedly as well

Suddenly I saw movement under the blanket, where Tommy's crotch was. The movement was rhythmic moving up and down. I swallowed hard knowing one of the girls was stroking my son's cock under the blanket.

"Glad you came back Kate, want to sit here with us?" Gina asked.

Tommy flung his head back and gave out a moan of pleasure while the movement under the blanket continued.

"No, I'm fine right here..." I whispered.

Because of the constant movement, the blanket slid down a bit exposing their naked shoulders. Were they nude under the blanket?

"How is the party?" Gina asked.

Elaine moved a bit and the corner of the blanket that covered her slid off exposing her naked ass. My eyes darted to it like steel pins to a magnet and I took in the expense of her hips and smoothness of her skin. Gina immediately recognized where I looked and whispered something to Elaine.

"It's boring, everyone's pretty much d***k," I slurred my speech a bit.

Elaine giggled and Gina smiled at me. I noticed Elaine pulled the blanket off of her ass completely which exposed her milky white legs. I swallowed hard and seeing Elaine's hands knew exactly who was stroking my son's cock.

"Hmmm, so you wanted to hang around with us. I'm glad you did, it's much more interesting here then downstairs," Gina said.

Her hand moved under the blanket faster for a moment and my son moaned. He wasn't saying anything and I suspected Gina asked him not to say anything.

Knowing what was happening to my son's cock and watching Elaine's naked ass began working on my sexual excitement. I squeezed my legs together for a moment and felt my clit rub against the material of my panties making me utter a low moan.

In the meantime Elaine who sat on her side turned and was now facing me, her legs slightly apart. The soft skin between her legs was completely bald, not a hair in sight, and in the middle was her moist slit. She saw where my eyes were and spread her legs a bit more.

"Please don't..." I whispered.

She smiled and got up. She was beautiful, short blond hair, delicate facial features with full pink lips and big eyes with long lashes, she hypnotized me. She didn't have big breasts and her nipples were small but they looked extremely sexy and appetizing. Her stomach was tight and hips were sexy giving her an athletic appearance.

She walked up to me while Tommy and Gina watched and grabbed my hand.

"I want you near us," She whispered and pulled me behind her.

I watched her shapely ass sway back and forth in front of me while she pulled me to the couch. At the couch I looked at my son unsure while Elaine moved behind me. Gina's hand kept on stroking my son and I couldn't look away. Gina saw that.

"He's so hard."

Elaine's body pressed against my back making me shudder. She reached around and slowly pulled on the zipper holding my dress together. Inch by inch my breasts became exposed until the zipper was completely open. I knew I should have stopped her but I couldn't move, I stood frozen as she peeled the dress away from my breasts fully exposing them and my hard nipples. They saw them already anyway so I could allow Elaine to show them again.

Once my breasts were exposed, Elaine slid my dress off my shoulders, past my hips and down my legs until I stood in my panties again. I trembled and tried not to show it.

Elaine took a seat by my son again and spread her legs apart showing how wet she was while I stood in front of them. Gina smiled looking at her girlfriend and winked at me.

"I think that is an invitation."

I swallowed hard, my eyes looking at Elaine's wet slit.

"No, I...I can't...it's not right..." I mumbled giving my son a quick look.

He saw me eat a girl one time...one time only, after our outing in the park. We walked into a shoe store where I met Suzie. One thing led to another that day and I ended up eating Suzie in front of my son. That was a while back and my son did not need to know how Bi I've become.

Elaine smiled at me and slid a finger down from her clit to her opening sinking it deep inside herself.

"Uhhhhhhmmmmmm..." She moaned.

She took the wet finger out and bringing it up to her dry lips wet them with her juices. Next she stood up in front of me grabbing my hips and slowly planted a kiss on me. Her wet lips pressed against mine and my mouth involuntarily opened allowing Elaine's tongue to slide in.

"Oh my god, her pussy's so sweet," I though.

She kissed me making sure Tommy and Gina saw the whole thing, twisting her tongue inside my mouth and drew my tongue out to lick her juicy lips. After a few moments she sat down next to my son spreading her legs again leaving me barely able to catch my breath.

Tommy and Gina watched me; waiting for what I was going to do next as I barely maintained my composure. I wanted Elaine, she turned me on, but I could not bring myself to doing it in front of my son. Elaine sighed and got up again.

She pressed her naked body to mine smashing her breasts against mine and moved my hands behind her placing them on her ass. My fingers quickly dug into her soft flesh in a gentle squeeze.

"Uhhhhmmmm...yeah Kate, feel it," She whispered and kissed me again.

Her hot tongue slid all around my mouth and I eagerly returned her kiss with my own passion. I felt her squeeze my ass through my panties but I no longer cared. I kissed the young girl and knew my son watched.

Soon Elaine broke our kiss and pulled me down on the couch beside my son. She seductively smiled at me still holding my hand and straddling me brought my hand up to her breast. My hand anxiously slid across the surface of the soft skin finding the nipple. My fingers squeezed it and pulled making Elaine moan.

"AAAggggghhhhhhh..."

Elaine grabbed both my hands and pinned them down above my head. I looked to the side and saw my son and Gina watching.

Elaine brought her face to mine and kissed me again, slowly, seductively until I gasped out of passion of our kiss. She moved up until her young breasts were even with my mouth and pressed her nipple against my open mouth. I closed my hungry lips around the hard knob and sucked biting it from time to time.

I felt her slide up further while my mouth and tongue kissed and licked her hard stomach, her belly button, her naval until I felt her wet slit. Then I realized with shock her legs were spread wide apart while she straddled my face, her wet pussy pressed against my hungry mouth while my tongue lapped at her slit with crazed intensity.

"Oh god no, my son's watching, he's watching me eat her pussy!"

For some reason it was embarrassing to know he watched. I was still his Mother and he watched me eat another woman's pussy further indicating to him how much of a slut I was.

"God...should I stop? Should I stop licking her?" I asked myself eating Elaine's sweet pussy.

Elaine placed her left leg over the back of the couch while supporting herself with her other leg and arms. She kept my hands pinned to the couch above my head while her ass faced Tommy and Gina. Carefully I was able to look at them from under Elaine's ass.

Gina smiled at me. Her cheek was pressed against Tommy's as they both watched what I did. My face must have turned crimson but I did not stop eating Elaine. The sexual need I felt was stronger than any embarrassment I felt at the moment.

Suddenly I felt my leg being lifted and when I looked at Tommy I saw Gina placing it high on the couch. That slid my body to the side and I lay flat, Elaine's quickly following until her wet pussy pressed against my mouth. My legs were obscenely spread open and Tommy and Gina were in between them.

I couldn't see much because Elaine blocked my view but I felt my panties being slid to the side and someone touching my pussy and then stroking my clit. I moaned from the pleasure into Elaine's dripping slit.

"Ugggghhhhhmmmmm..."

"Oh Kate, you're so wet and so beautiful," Gina moaned admiring my private parts.

Suddenly I felt a finger push inside my love hole and then a second one. I arched my back moaning with pleasure as the two fingers begun hastily fucking me. I couldn't tell who finger fucked me, maybe it was both of them maybe only my son, I don't know. All I knew was that I had a mouth full of delicious pussy and my own pussy was being well taken care of.

I ate Elaine twisting and digging my tongue into her sweet pussy until she moaned above me ready to cum. A generous amount of her juices kept on steadily pouring into my mouth which I was barely able to swallow in time to keep up. I knew she was ready and so was I.

Suddenly the fingers slipped out of my pussy and I felt something thicker, something warmer press against my hole making me shiver.

"No, please don't..." I whispered from under Elaine.

I pushed the girl up so I could see what was happening. Tommy was poised to enter me with his big cock while Gina held it for him guiding the thick shaft in.

"Kate, please, he is so hot...so hard for you...you need to feel him," Gina said letting him go.

She knelt beside me massaging my hard nipples while rubbing my clit in gentle circles making me moan. Elaine still held my hands above my head.

"Ahhh...Gina...I...I can't...he's my son...ohhhhhhh, oh please...ahhhhhhhhh," I wriggled under her expertly massaging fingers.

Elaine watched from above hovering her pussy out of reach. Tommy didn't advance while I liked my lips hungrily looking up at Elaine's pussy.

"You want her don't you?" Gina whispered stroking my clit.

Her delicate finger played wonders on me at that moment. I could feel my son's throbbing cock slowly dilating my hole until I was open and the head of his cock kept me open. God, I wanted to scream!

"No...ohhhh...I mean yessss...oh god I don't know anymore!"

"Then why don't you beg for it Kate. Beg Elaine to sit on your face," She said squeezing my nipples.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." I moaned in pain and pleasure.

Did...did Tommy's cock slide in more? I wasn't sure, I knew he didn't move but it felt as if the head of his cock was now firmly inside me. Was it...was it me who moved?

"Beg her Kate, tell Elaine to sit on your face so you can taste those sweet juices dripping out of her," Gina relentlessly whispered in my ear.

"Ughmmm, yes...sit on my face...God, let me eat your pussy!" I yelled and felt Tommy slide inside me more.

I looked down and realized my own hips were moving back and forth, I realized I was the one fucking myself on my son's cock! I couldn't stand it anymore!

"OH God Tommy! Fuck Me!" I yelled.

That was all it took. With one push he was inside me fucking me and at the same time Elaine lowered her dripping pussy to my face letting me lap at her like a hungry slut. I moaned, licked and moved my hips to meet my son's f***eful thrusts.

"Oh my god...oh my god," I heard Gina's whispers from far away.

She probably played with herself watching the whole thing happen, she was always so fascinated with me and Tommy.

Soon Elaine's pussy began creaming as she screamed and came inside my mouth with torrents of her cum. I swallowed the sticky juices feeling my own orgasm approaching and when Elaine was done and fell to the side in heap; I looked at my son and pushed hard against his thrusts.

"Fuck me Tommy...fuck me my baby...fuck me harder," I whispered to him but it was loud enough for both girls to hear.

Gina was on the floor, legs spread wide apart, her hand working hard on her slick pussy. Her eyes were wide with wonder as she witnessed a son fucking his own mother. The mare thought almost made me cum.

Elaine finally slid off the couch and crawled up to Gina's opened legs nestling herself between them so she could eat her friend. The sight of petite Elaine eating Gina drove me crazy, her slim ass was turned towards me and her pussy visible.

"Oh Mom, you're so hot," Tommy whispered while his big cock slid in and out of me.

I pulled him to me and kissed him, our tongues intertwining in an erotic duel. I forgot about the girls watching us and spread my legs wide while drawing my son to me like a lover.

"Ahhh...ohhh...fuck me...ahhh...I love your cock...ohhh..." I moaned to the rhythm of his thrusts.

Tommy kept fucking me until his cock swelled up and f***efully shot streams of hot cum inside me. Feeling my son cum inside of my hot pussy put me over the top and I came. My back arched, my head tilted back and I rolled my eyes to the back moaning hard as my orgasm ripped through me.

I felt every gush of my son's cock, every squirt which splattered against my cervix, every flow of his white seamen inside me as my body quivered to my own orgasm. I know I moaned but I didn't hear it. I know Gina and Elaine watched but I didn't care. All I knew at that moment was Tommy's powerful cock spilling his sticky juice inside of me making me cum.

When it was finally over Tommy collapsed on top of me smashing his chest against my breasts, his sweaty body cuddled to mine.

I looked over and saw Gina no longer looking at me, her hand gently glided across Elaine's hair while the young girl ate the other girl's pussy.

"Good girl...ohhhh just like that...just like you always do...uhhhhmmmm...such a good little slut..." Gina whispered to Elaine.

"These girls must do this a lot." My mind wondered how often the two of them got together like this, most importantly, how often they did that with my son?

I watched with envy while Elaine licked Gina with tenderness only a woman had. Funny to think I came here to tell these k**s how wrong it was for us to have sex just to do it again! And on top of that, I had sex with my son! Watching Elaine and Gina while laying naked on top of my son after fucking him gave me sort of an inner piece.

Surprisingly, I was fine with what I did. Usually I chastised myself after doing anything which might expose me and Tommy but now...somehow it was different. I felt as if I was a part of this circle...this tangle of friends revolving around my son.

I looked over at the clock and noticed a whole hour has passed and it was getting late. I needed to go downstairs and find my husband.

"I have to go," I whispered to Tommy getting up.

"Mom," He grabbed my hand.

"Are you Ok with what happened?" He asked concerned.

I smiled at him and reached for my dress, I did not know where my panties were.

"Of course I am son, it was real pleasure to be with you."

I leaned over and kissed him.

"Like always," I whispered in his ear.

Again I looked around for my panties but did not find them and giving up, walked out the door to the sound of low moans of pleasure from Gina and Elaine.

When I walked downstairs I saw the same scene, except everyone was more intoxicated. Jeannine still seemed to be the center of attention and everyone gathered around in the circle was laughing and chatting excitedly. John was seated across from Jeannine and her husband.

I walked around and leaning over gave him a hug.

"Are you still sober darling?"

He laughed twisting around and planted a deep kiss on my lips. I was surprised at the passion of his kiss and enjoyed his lips hoping he did not recognize another woman's scent on my breath.

He didn't. He was d***k and didn't recognize the scent or the taste. When he broke away I looked around noticing everyone else was in the same state, d***k and stupid.

"Great, I'm the only one sober," I sighed.

I noticed the guy who was outside with Sarah sat next to Jeannine. His blonde hair was neatly trimmed and brushed to the side. He had long side burns and a handsome face with strong chin. The sweep of his shoulders was wide telling me he was in good shape.

"Handsome and in shape," I thought and wondered how long Sarah has been cheating on her husband with him.

Scanning the crowd I saw Sarah short distance away sitting next to her husband drinking and talking excitedly. Boy, both of them looked like nothing happened but yet both had sex together, Sarah cheating on her husband.

I shrugged my shoulders. So what, I did it with my own son and a teenage girl just few minutes ago upstairs.

The man next to Jeannine said something funny and Jeannine laughed and reclined back against the couch. Her legs separated and because she wore a short skirt John and I were greeted with a close look of Jeannine's crotch.

It was shocking to see her pussy nestled between her legs and embarrassing. I immediately looked away scanning others to see if anyone noticed. No one did, everyone was too d***k and too wrapped up in their conversations.

I gave Jeannine's crotch one more glance. She was completely shaved down there with a tiny strip of trimmed pubic hair directly above her clit. Her pussy lips were puffed out and her clit was pierced.

I was surprised to see that and couldn't take my eyes away. The metal ring moved with her every movement bouncing on top of her clit and lips. Was that stimulating her right now? Having something rub against my clit would drive me nuts!

Suddenly I was aware of the man next to her staring at me and when I took my eyes away from Jeannine's pussy and looked at him, he gave me a big wide grin. My face must have turned red because his grin only widened with every passing moment. He knew exactly what I was looking at.

I looked away embarrassed and walked away leaving my husband to stare at our friend's assets. I walked into the kitchen looking for some wine. I saw a bottle and poured myself a tall glass.

"After seeing what you saw I would be looking for something to cool me off too."

Startled I turned around. It was the guy sitting next to Jeannine. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass.

"Sorry, I don't understand," I mumbled swallowing hard.

He grinned and proceeded to pour himself the same wine I was drinking. There was certain amount of flamboyance about him and a sense of confidence which kept me looking at him with interest.

"Hmmm...our friend Jeannine isn't exactly one for wearing panties, is she."

He turned around facing me, his blue eyes resting on mine. Again I felt my cheeks warm up.

"Ah, oh that! No she isn't," I took a long gulp of my wine hoping to come down and stop feeling like a school girl caught by her parent watching a porno.

He watched me for a moment, his eyes sliding down scanning my body just to come up again and rest on my face. He was definitely confident...and handsome.

He smiled and reached out his hand.

"I'm James by the way; I don't believe we've met yet."

I reached out and placed my hand in his.

"Hi, I'm Kate."

"Nice to meet you Kate, you're John's wife right?"

"Yes, and you? Married or are you here alone?" I asked with interest.

I wanted to find out who he cheated on.

"I am, but she's not here, she had to work tonight."

Work? Who works so late on a Saturday night? Even the retail stores close at this hour.

"Oh, poor girl, you must be very lonely without her."

He looked at me and smiled. He still held my hand and for some reason feeling his skin was pleasing to me. But the appropriate thing to do was to let go so I pulled my hand away. He released it slowly...very slowly.

"Of course I miss her but there are many interesting people here to keep me occupied."

"Yeah, like that slut Sarah!" I thought.

"I see, if you ask me they're a little bit too d***k right now for an interesting conversation," I said instead.

"Well, you just have to drink right along with them and your point of view will not change much," He smiled and lifted his glass to me.

I gave him a grin and touched my glass to his. Sipping on our wine we stared at each other for a moment without saying anything.

"So, what did you think of it?" He suddenly asked.

"Think of what?" I said confused.

"Our friend Jeannine's pussy."

I nearly choked on my wine hearing him say that. What kind of question was that? You don't just go out and ask a woman what she thought of another woman's...another woman's vagina! I felt like storming out of there but for some strange reason I stayed there leaning against the sink.

"I think it was nice," I finally whispered feeling my cheeks warm up.

"What's wrong with me? Why am I even talking to this man about that?" My mind wondered.

His eyes were fixed on mine as he stood across from me leaning against the middle island countertop.

"Just nice? Did you like anything else about it...like her pierced clit?"

I gasped! How did he know about that? Did he...did he have sex with Jeannine too?

"How did you know?" I asked him.

He laughed. I could tell he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"No Kate, I am not romantically involved with Jeannine. She has been very careless tonight and you and your husband were not the only ones she managed to show her clean shaven slit."

For some reason my breathing increased. The more I heard him say dirty words, the more turned on I became. His eyes narrowed watching me.

"Yes, I can't believe she did that," I mumbled trying to come down.

"I particularly loved how her lips separated a bit showing her moist clit peeking from under its tender hood."

I could not believe he said those things but with every word coming out of his mouth, my breathing became more and more difficult. I wanted to run away but couldn't move.

I stared at him, red faced and flushed vaguely aware of someone walking in.

"James, here you are, everyone moved to the outside and they're planning to play cards next. Did you want in?"

Sarah walked in and stood next to him giving me a quick glance. I could tell she was curious of what we were talking about.

James still stared at me and slowly, very slowly peeled his eyes away from my face to look at his lover.

"No, I think I'll pass, the conversation with Kate here is way too interesting," He answered her.

I tensed. Why would he bring up our conversation to her?

"Oh, and what are you two talking about?" She asked giving me a displeased look.

She probably thought I was moving in on her territory. She didn't understand I wasn't interested. Or was I? What was the reason I was still there?

James gave her a look and then his lips curled in a mischievous grin.

"We're talking about Jeannine's pussy," He answered.

Sarah's eyes widened and it looked like she held her breath. My own face warmed up more. James just grinned.

"James..." She mumbled.

"Sarah, you told me yourself how sweet Jeannine's pussy looked tonight, I tried finding out if Kate felt the same way."

Sarah gave him a sharp look but didn't say anything. She thought Jeannine's pussy looked sweet? Did she see it as well? How many people did Jeannine show her lovely assets to? God, this was getting more interesting every second. Neither one of us spoke unsure of what to say.

"You see, just like you and your husband, Sarah and I were flashed a nice shot of our hostess's wet pussy when she entertained guests on the couch. Sarah here just thought her pussy looked especially delicious," James continued.

Sarah's face turned crimson and she gave me an embarrassed look. I didn't have much contact with Sarah, she was Jeannine's friend, so it was quite possible she was Bi-sexual.

"James, maybe we shouldn't talk about this in front of Kate," Sarah gave him a pleading look.

"Nonsense, unless you're ashamed of your love for pussy..."

James turned and walked around Sarah. He stopped behind her while she looked straight ahead. I could tell his words were embarrassing her but also exiting. Her nipples were hardening making an outline in her thin dress.

"Here Sarah, you look like you need to rest a bit, hop on," James voice suddenly changed and became more demanding.

He padded the countertop next to him as Sarah looked on with wide eyes. There was something going on between them that I couldn't put my fingers on yet but the look she gave him was that of shock mixed with plea. After a few moments she meekly hopped up sitting directly opposite of me.

That was odd, why would she listen to his demand? Sarah's eyes were directed downward and her whole appearance seemed to change. Her body was stiff and erect.

"Kate, you didn't answer my question. Did you like Jeannine's pierced clit?"

He was persistent. Did he really want an answer?

"Well if you're into that sort of thing, I suppose," I answered still trying to figure out why Sarah was so obedient.

She was pretty, in a slutty kind of way, in her late thirties. Her straight long blond hair fell down to the middle of her back and she always wore a lot of makeup with red lipstick. She wore a short black dinner dress which stopped well above her knees and now was dangerously close to showing off the entire length of her legs. Looking at her I couldn't help but notice that something about Sarah seemed familiar, as if...as if I knew her from somewhere.

James touched Sarah's thigh with the back of his hand and begun gently sliding his index finger back and forth on her skin. I looked at Sarah and saw she did not change her position, eyes down, back straight and hands at her sides. He slid his hand up along the side of her thigh until his finger touched the edge of her dress, and then slid his finger underneath that edge.

"And are you into that sort of things Kate?"

His finger inched upwards dragging the edge of Sarah's dress up and exposing more of her thigh. I swallowed hard wondering what the hell he was going to do. And why was Sarah allowing him to do that in front of me? Her husband was just outside!

"What? Ah, James do you think I'm a lesbian? I'm married and I love my husband," I answered, my eyes steadily looking at him to keep from looking at what he was doing to Sarah.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw his hand move up further and Sarah's legs and hip was now exposed. I tried like hell not to show excitement!

"So seeing Jeannine's wet pussy didn't excite you at all?" He said and pulled on Sarah's dress until that side of it was well above her hip.

Her crotch was still covered but barely and I could tell she had no panties on because there were no panty lines anywhere. I stared into his eyes so I wouldn't look at her legs and I could see excitement in his eyes as well. I was beginning to believe Sarah was just his plaything or maybe even a sub! I've heard of those women who would allow their partners to do anything they pleased sexually...even hurt them. Was Sarah one of them?

"I could ask you the same question," I told him so I wouldn't have to answer his question.

He smiled and reaching out, grabbed Sarah's foot.

"I will tell you exactly how I felt. She gave me an instant hard on. I felt like reaching out right there in front of her husband and everyone in the room, pulling her dress up and sinking my hard cock deep inside her wet pussy Kate. She turned me on by showing me her pussy. Now tell me how you felt." He demanded.

His confidence surprised me, his steady tone of voice confused me while his words excited me. His piercing blue eyes seemed to stare right through me and I knew if I lied he would instantly see it. I couldn't hold his gaze so I looked down.

His hand moved Sarah's foot to the side separating her knees. My eyes automatically looked down between her legs, I couldn't help it, it was a reflex. I didn't want to answer his question...I didn't have to but the tone of voice...his demanding tone of voice...

"It was nice..." I whispered and instantly chastised myself for opening my mouth.

"Was it as nice as this?" He asked and lifted Sarah's leg up and to the side.

Her smooth legs spread apart and her dress completely slid up above her waist. Instantly her pussy was exposed in front of me and as much as I didn't want to, my eyes locked on to it and my mouth watered. Sarah's pussy was wet; her pussy lips were thin, sexy, red and shining with moisture. She had very fine, soft blond hair above her pussy shaved to form a small triangle.

I gave Sarah a look and noticed she was looking at me, her face flushed and full of excitement. God, this was crazy! She allowed him to do that to her in front of me! As crazy as it was, I felt excitement. Knowing they were both looking at me I fought to keep my eyes on their faces so I wouldn't show I liked girls. I didn't want them to know.

James smiled and lifted Sarah's leg more to the side teasing me with her lewd exposure. I fought a battle I knew I couldn't win as my slut side screamed at me to look down between the woman's legs. My head was spinning and my I didn't know if I could even breathe. Slowly...very slowly with internal resistance I slid my eyes down her body to her pussy and swallowed hard.

"No..." I whispered.

"So you like Sarah's pussy more?"

"Yes..."

I didn't know why I was answering him and why I kept staring at Sarah's pussy. Deep inside I felt like...like lowering my head to and it tasting it. I quickly suppressed those feelings.

"I think I'll have to agree with you. My little slave's pussy is much prettier then Jeannine's," He said.

"Slave! So she was his sex slave!" My mind screamed.

"She's your slave?" I asked surprised.

He smiled and lifting her foot up set it on the countertop.

"Sarah darling, do the same with your other foot so Kate can have a really good look at you."

I watched as she complied lifting her foot up and placed it on the other side. Now she was obscenely spread open and had to recline supporting herself on her hands. James watched her with admiration.

"Good girl," He praised her.

Sarah was obediently doing what James asked her for whatever reason. I on the other hand fought my desires to reach out and touch her while looking at her deliciously wet pussy.

Suddenly we heard footsteps coming from the living room and Sarah quickly brought her legs together and jumped off the countertop pulling her dress down. Gina walked into the kitchen heading for the refrigerator.

"Oh hi guys," She said finally noticing us and waved her hand.

She gave me a look and a wink smiling, Elaine must have satisfied her by now so she came down to grab a snack.

"Excuse me but I have to find my husband," I said giving them both a weak smile and slid away.

I noticed James disappointed face as he watched me walk away. Sarah looked up at him obediently, her face still flushed from excitement.

I found John and after several attempts was able to convince him to leave. Sarah came out and joined her husband and after a few moments James strode out with a drink in his hand.

"Oh, do you guys really have to go?" Jeannine asked disappointed at us leaving.

"It's late and if John drinks anymore he's going to pass out. It's time to take him home," I said.

Jeannine pursed her lips putting both hands on her hips and looked at my d***k husband.

"Bad boy for drinking so much, now you have to go and I wanted you guys to stick around."

"We'll just have to do this again next weekend then, who's in?" Jeannine's husband quickly chimed in.

To my surprise everyone cheered him on and promised to be here next weekend. Jeannine was a bit surprised and taken aback but smiled shaking her head.

"Ok, we can do this again next weekend but I'm going to need help this time. Kate, can you call me tomorrow? Who else wants to help?" She spun around a bit unsteady to look for more volunteers.

I smiled at her wondering how I got volunteered for this. I noticed James give Sarah a look and suddenly her arm shot up in the air.

"Oh, I will, count me in," She yelled and everyone cheered.

"What was he planning?" I thought looking at James.

He just smiled and continued sipping on his wine. Obviously, Sarah volunteered just because he gave her the look. Sarah's husband was so d***k he did not notice the looks another man was giving his wife.

"Great Sarah! Ok you guys, lets plan to have a party next weekend, drive safely."

It took us another twenty minutes just to get out of there. Everyone wanted to say goodbye to us several times and make sure we were going to show up next weekend. Finally we were in the car driving home.

"Honey, who is that guy James? This was the first time I ever met him, I know he's married but his wife wasn't here tonight." I asked my husband.

He was back in the passenger seat and looked like he was ready to pass out.

"Hmmm? What? Oh him. He's a sly one that James, always talking about other women when he has a pretty nice wife at home," John mumbled and was ready to fall asl**p again.

I wouldn't let him.

"So you know his wife? Who is she?" I insisted.

I needed to know more about a man who was married and had someone else's wife as a sex slave.

"I don't see much of her or him for that matter. They're George and Jeannine's friends. James seems to be some kind of businessman, he owns a place...a club of some sort and his wife works there. Her name is...Rita if I'm not mistaken."

Hmmm, that wasn't much help. I would just have to ask Jeannine about them to find out more.

"What about Sarah and her husband?" I asked.

I waited for an answer but the answer never came. My husband begun to snore as we made our way home. The wicked love affair between James and Sarah kept tugging on my mind and then James's wife Rita? Was that her name? I had to get to the bottom of this. 


End file.
